Are you ever too young for love?
by callenlover1031
Summary: Season 1 of Young Justice. Angelee and Robin have known each other for 2 years now and they have grown to be good friends. But what would happen if those feelings began to deepen throughout the season? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1-Background part 1

_Hey everybody, Callenlover1031 here. So I know I'm writing the sequel to "The Reluctant Connection" but I seem to be stuck at a brick wall. I know how I want the chapter and story to go; I am just having trouble getting there. So to stop from myself from becoming angry, I decided to start a new fanfic for a whole new show. I wanted to do either Harry Potter, Free Willy. NCIS:Los Angeles, or Chronicles of Narnia but I just got into a new TV series so I decided to do that. The TV Series… Young Justice. I came in late so I had to catch up by watching the entire first season online but I like it… much different than I expected but still good. _

_Anyways, this story is going to be in a different writing style than I usually do. This story is going to be by episodes instead of random titles like my other stories. So… onto the summary. Season 1 will focus on the relationships building between each character. The main relationship will be between Robin/Richard and a young girl named Angelee. So just for you all know, it's pronounced An-ge-lee. As of right now, she's not going to have a superhero name… can't come up with one but she will have one by the time the season starts. This chapter and the next one will be all background about Angelee. I hope you all enjoy it and please review with thoughts and suggestions about anything; especially Angelee's superhero name. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the DC characters or the show; those belong to their respected owners. All I own are the new characters, new plots and new settings. _

Character description and Prologue part 1

Character name: Angelica Frederick

Nickname: Angelee or Angel

Background:

Although she was born on Earth, Angelica Frederick's family comes from the distant planet of Trivoyian. The people of Trivoyian have unique abilities that give them the power to use their surroundings in any way they want. At the age of four, she lost her parents in a plane crash while trying to escape the tyrant from Trivoyian Dremlick. Brother of Angelica's father, Jerry, Dremlick is the cause for Jerry and his wife, Karen, having to leave Trivoyian. After becoming an orphan, Angelee wandered alone; running from Dremlick and using her abilities any way she should to survive; and that included stealing. One night, she happened to wander into Gotham City. By now, she was 10 and quite powerful for her age. On that night, she walked into a small convenience store. With a small bag, she cautiously began to fly food from the shelves into the bag. For a while, everything was going perfect until the owner caught her. Aiming a gun at her, Angelee panicked and lost control of her powers making the store start on fire. Quickly making a run for it, Angelee hid in an alley close by but took off soon after when she heard sirens. She felt bad for not only stealing from the poor owner but setting his business on fire. She knew stealing was wrong and wanted to turn herself in; but she knew she couldn't. Surely the local enforcements would arrest her; or kill her; she didn't know the ways of Earth fully. So the thefts and accidents continued for a few more weeks. Then one chilly night, Angelee planned on stealing some warm clothes and blankets to keep herself from freezing (Trivoyian's bodies are meant to remain at a solid 100 degrees all the time) but she felt like she was being watched. Using an invisibility spell, her spies lost sight of her. Rushing to fill the bag, one store managed to stay intact. Moving to a grocery store a few blocks down, she glanced inside only to find the store empty. Disarming the alarm system, she began to fill another bag with food. Eating from a bag of chips, she heard a "whizz" and "whoosh" to the sides of her. Doing quick glances, 2 Batarangs caught her eye.

"Stay right there!" A deep voice threatened.

"Batman… she's just a kid." A higher voice came from behind her.

Not wanting to move but knowing she had to leave, Angelee began muttering under her breath. Suddenly, purple smoke appeared and began to fill the store. Once the two voices began coughing, she made a break for the door. Reaching the outside, she continued to run; running as far as her legs would take her. Not being able to run anymore, she saw an abandoned building about a mile down; hope glimmered on her face. Deciding to walk there, Angelee started to wonder about the two voices she heard earlier,

**"Who were those people? One was named Batman but who was the other? He sounded around my age."**

Reaching the base of the building, Angelee pushed the door open; dust entering her nose making her sneeze. On her toes, she glided through the building looking for a place to rest. Finding a small corner away from any windows, a tiny fire was started. It was hot enough to keep her warm while bundled under the blankets but small enough to not be too noticeable. Munching from a bag of pretzels, she felt her eyes closing. Putting the bag down and pulling the blankets higher, she laid down close to the fire. In no time, her eyes were closed and she was sleeping.

_~FF to the next night~_

After a long day of staking out potential targets, Angelee stood in the shadows across from another small grocery store. Waiting for the last person to close up for the night, she looked around,

**"Coast is clear."** Flying to the door, a red light surrounded her; pulling her through the door without setting off the alarm. Glancing around the aisles, the bag behind her started to fill with sweets, drink and junk food. Coming to a frozen section, another bag began to fill with ice cream and a ham, **"Today is special day. Mommy loved Earth ham."**

Quietly and quickly filling a third bag, she left the store to go to what she called home. Flying back, she was invisible to make sure she couldn't be seen. But what she didn't know was the three bags behind her could be seen.

Down on the ground, a night watcher was waiting for anything suspicious.

"Batman, 3 bags floating in the air." A high voice informed.

"Good," the deep voice pulled out a small batarang and threw it at one of the bags, "tracker is on. We'll get her this time!" He sounded harsh.

Worried at the thought, the younger voice watched the bags disappear below the skyline,

"Batman, let me go."

"NO! She's too dangerous!"

"Batman; she's just a kid. She can't be older than 10, maybe 11."

"And you've seen what she do," the deep voice was untouched, "we take her down together," his eyes narrowed, "let's go!" And he leapt off to the other building.

Concerned, higher voice followed him. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't disobey a direct order.

At the abandoned building, Angelee was cooking the ham. Having gotten warmer clothes, she didn't need the blankets. Instead, she used them as a pad for the sleeping bag to go over. Eating tiny bites of the ham, a smile grew on her face,

"Happy Birthday Mommy," she ate more, "just like you made it."

_~FF 1 hour~_

Enjoying some ice cream, Angelee started to think of her life. Silent in thought, she flinched when she heard footsteps on the roof. Putting the fire out, everything was cleaned up and she crouched in the corner. In the dark, two figures dropped to the floor. Becoming scared, a white barrier extended 10feet in front of her,

"Go away!"

Using all the gadgets he could think of, deep voice began to throw everything at the barrier. Becoming more afraid, the barrier turned to fire; not allowing anyone but Angelee to breath.

"We have to get out of here!" The deep voice coughed from the smoke.

"But what about her? We can't just leave her!"

Realizing his higher voiced ally was right, deep voice tried to run through the barrier to get Angelee. But it was futile; he only ended up screaming in pains from burns. He laid on the ground; motionless. Seeing the pain she caused, Angelee brought the barrier closer to her. Seeing this as an opportunity, higher voice stood up and started to run to deep voice. But Angelee didn't know this; she immediately pushed the barrier passed deep voice and increased the intensity of the fire.

"No!" higher voice stopped and drew a batarang, "let him go!"

"He tried to hurt me!" Angelee shouted back, "You wish to do the same!"

Finding a clearing in the barrier, higher voice saw Angelee's face for the first time. Fear and worry was written all over it.

"Okay," the batarang was put away, "you're right he tried," he peeked at deep voice, "and that was wrong of him," higher voice put his hands up, "but I'm not going to hurt you. All I want is to get my friend and make sure he's not hurt. Can I do that?"

With hesitation, Angelee asked,

"How can I believe you? How do I know you or him won't want to hurt me again?

Thinking, higher voice inched closer to the barrier,

"Because I want to help you… talk to you," he heard deep voice moan, "please. Let me help me."

Hearing the man moan again, Angelee pulled the barrier back; exposing deep voice. Rushing over, the small boy helped the taller man up,

"I got ya big guy, they shuffled off to the side, "you okay?"

"Fine." He huffed in pain.

Looking over his shoulder, higher voice saw Angelee's face. Remorse and worry took over the fear. Gently and slowly, he started to walk towards the barrier.

"Robin! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help her. Trust me."

Watching him get closer, Angelee had fear again,

"Stay back!" The intensity of the fire barrier grew again, "Go away!"

"Calm down," Robin went closer, "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you."

Not believing him, Angelee sent out a ball of energy,

"I don't believe you! Leave me alone!"

Dodging the energy, Robin was persistent,

"Why would I lie to you? I want to help you; understand you."

Still with worry, Angelee pulled the barrier back some more,

"You talk through the barrier; I do not trust you." She lowered the intensity of the flames.

Looking back at Batman, Robin got closer to the barrier,

"I'm Robin," he pointed to Batman, "and that's my mentor Batman," Batman's eyes were narrow and harsh, "what's yours?"

"…Angelica. But everyone calls me Angelee."

"Angelee… that's a beautiful name. What are you doing in Gotham Angelee?" The intensity increased again, "It's okay. You're not in trouble; I just want to know."

Hesitant to answer, Angelee decreased the intensity again,

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just to get to know you."

"I'm…I'm an orphan."

Robin stared at Batman,

"Come with me."

Angelee's eyes went wide and the barrier's intensity sky-rocketed,

"NO! You're going to take me to them and they're going to put me with strangers!"

Batman finally spoke,

"No, they won't," he carefully stood up and walked next to Robin, "you have my word."

"Angelee," Robin spoke softly, "come with us. We can help you."

Slowly creating a hole in the barrier, Angelee was cautious,

"Only Robin."

Batman stated to object but Robin shook his head no. Walking through the barrier, Robin was cautious,

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"Sit down."

Sitting down across from her, Robin got too close the barrier and burned his arm,

"Ahhh!"

Reaching her arm out, Angelee began to mutter again. Robin's arm suddenly glowed a yellow; healing the burn,

"I'm sorry…"

"How…how did you do that?" Robin examined his arm.

"Who are you? What are you?" Angelee asked.

"I'll tell you about me… if you tell me about you," he saw Angelee tense up, "but not here, "He stood up and held out a hand, "come with me. I promise I'll help you."

Grabbing his hand, Angelee felt a surge go through her body. Being pulled, the fire barrier finally ceased. In silence, they walked towards Batman.

"Where are we going?"

Batman shuffled his feet,

"To the cave. You'll stay there until we can find a more suitable place for you." He gave Angelee a smile.

Angelee became frightened again. She had no idea what… or where this… cave thing was.

**"Maybe it's Earth's way of saying a dungeon… or jail."**

Afraid of this idea, she pulled back; trying to run away. Her hand in Robin's stopped it. His calming voice comforted her,

"No no it's okay. It's not what you think… the cave is where Batman and I operate. It's our…: he paused to think of the right word, "Headquarters in a way," he felt Angelee tense up again, "trust me. I won't let anything happen to you." Robin gave her a full smile.

Still frightened but trusting of Robin, Angelee agreed. With their hands interlocked, all her belongings were gathered and they left the building.

"Angelee," Batman addressed the shy, scared girl, "I know you're scared and confused right now. But to get you to the cave, you must be blind-folded."

Her eyes went wide again,

"Why? Where are you really taking me?"

Robin began to explain,

"Don't worry. It's just for security reasons."

"Like what?"

"Well," Robin went into detail, "let's say one of our enemies find out that we took you to the cave. They could kidnap you and make you tell them where it is. Having you blind-folded not only protects us but it also protects you," Angelee thought to herself so Robin continued, "I'll be right next to you the entire time I promise."

For some unknown reason, Angelee felt like she could trust what he said,

"Okay," she felt a gust of wind, "what's that?"

Robin covered her,

"That… would be our ride," the BatPlane landed, "you ready?" He led Angelee to the Plane.

Staring at the large vehicle, Angelee was nervous again,

"I guess," she flew into the back, "is right here okay?" Robin tried to help Batman to the front, "Here, allow me to help."

"No, it's okay." Robin huffed.

Angelee lifted her hand; lifting Batman and Robin into the air. Gingerly, she levitated them into the plane,

"There."

The caped crusaders looked at each other.

"You able to handle the controls?" Robin helped Batman sit in the pilot's chair.

"I'll be fine." He winced.

Muttering again, Angelee's eyes began to glow yellow. Just then, Batman was surrounded by the same yellow light that Robin was earlier; healing his burns. Examining himself, Batman attempted to ask what happened when Robin stopped him,

"I'm sure she'll explain everything when she's ready," he pulled out a cloth and faced Angelee, "you ready?'

A little hesitant, Angelee nodded,

"You'll be right next to me… won't you?"

Robin smiled,

"You bet I will."

Angelee gave a partial smile and took a deep breath. Covering her eyes with the cloth, Robin helped her sit and then nodded to Batman; giving the okay to go. The dark knight closed the hatch, started the engines and took off. Occasionally looking over his shoulder, he would see Robin talking with Angelee; comforting her,

**"He's getting too attached to this girl. He's going to be heart-broken when she leaves."**

"How is everything back there?"

Angelee didn't respond.

"She's scared but I think she'll be okay." Robin had an arm around the young girl; trying to keep her calm.

Becoming concerned, Batman returned his attention to the sky.

_~FF 1 hour~_

The rest of the journey to the BatCave was silent. Angelee was sound asleep on Robin's shoulder, Robing was looking over the skyline thinking to himself and Batman controlling the plane.

"We're here." Batman informed while pressing a button on the control console.

Giving a slight nod, Robin gave Angelee a little shake,

"Angelee… time to wake up."

Angelee grunted,

"Where am I? She became frightened again.

"Sh," Robin rubbed her arm, "you're still in the BatPlane. We're getting ready to land in the cave."

Sitting up straight, Angelee stretched. Still cautious at the idea of a "cave" she prepared for everything and anything. When the plane began to descend, she yelped and gripped onto Robin's arm. Holding her close, he comforted her,

"It's okay, nothing's happening. We're just going down into the BatCave; I got you." He wrapped both arms around her to calm her down.

The plane landed and the hatch was opened. Batman hopped out first while Robin began talking to Angelee,

"Angelee. I need you to do something okay," she nodded in his chest, "I'm going to need you to trust not only me but Batman too right now."

Angelee interrupted,

"Why? What's going on?" Her body stiffened.

"It's just to get you on the ground," he and Batman relaxed when her body relaxed, "okay? Can you trust us to do that?" She nodded again, "Good," Robin led her to the side of the plane. With one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand, he helped Angelee onto the ledge, "now Batman is going to take your other hand and help you to the ground… okay?"

She was reluctant but agreed,

"Okay." she felt a stronger hand grip hers and a stronger arm go around her waist. Wanting to kick and scream in panic, she didn't; she thought back to what Robin said,

**"It's just to get you to the ground."**

She relaxed again when her feet touched the ground and Robin's gentle touch hit her shoulder.

"Good job," he had a smile while Batman left out a heavy breath. Robin stood in front of Angelee, "I'm taking off the blind-fold now… okay?" He slid the cloth off her face, "Okay, you're good now." Blinking in the harsh light, Angelee looked around, "Welcome to the BatCave," Robin grabbed her hand, "let me give you a tour."

Angelee felt a bit more comfortable getting away from Batman. Following Robin, her free hand clenched onto his arm; making sure he stayed close.

_~Batman's POV~_

Watching Robin leave with Angelee right behind him, Batman became concerned,

"Poor kid. He's going to be heart-broken…" He went over to the BatComputer and attempted to do some research on Angelee.

_~Robin and Angelee's POV~_

"This is the vehicle bay…"

Angelee saw various vehicles all around,

"What are they?"

"Here we have the BatBoat, BatCopter, the BatMobile…" Robin pointed out each one.

Angelee saw a red motorcycle,

"What's that one, the BatCycle?" She snickered.

Robin remained flat,

"That's mine, the RedBird."

Angelee raised an eyebrow,

"Are you even old enough to drive it?"

"Not yet; it's for when I get older. It needs some work though."

"It looks great," Angelee walked next to it, "can I touch it?"

"Go ahead."

Angelee gingerly traced her fingers along the handlebars. Most of the underneath was still exposed but it looked beautiful to her,

"I bet you'll look great on it," She gave a little smile. Robin smiled while rubbing a hand on the back of his neck making Angelee giggle, "so when do I get to know about you? About Batman?"

Forgetting about that, Robin held his hand out,

"Come on. I have one last thing to show you," Angelee sulked, "and then we'll get exchange information about each other."

Reluctantly agreeing, Angelee walked back to Robin; grabbing his hand. Together, they strode into the main area of the BatCave.

"That over there," Robin pointed to a bunch of machines, "is the BatComputer."

"What makes it so special? Angelee noticed all the screens, hardware and controls.

_Okay, that is part 1of the background. The next chapter is part 2 where we actually learn the whole background of Angelee. I have half that chapter written but I plan to have it up either tonight or tomorrow. I'm hoping for tonight but I can't guarantee anything. I hope you all liked the chapter and decide to stick with this new story. Much love to all. Don't forget to review with any thoughts, opinions, suggestions and questions. _


	2. Chapter 2-Background part 2

_HI everybody! I'm so glad I got that first chapter up; I really like how it turned out. This chapter will be continuing right where the last left off. Here we learn more about Angelee and her past. The next chapter might have to be another background chapter depending on the length of this one. If not, then the next will be the first episode of the season. I hope you all enjoy and please review with thoughts and suggestions; especially for Angelee's superhero name. You'll learn more of her powers in this chapter too. I know I didn't put a physical description of her last chapter; I might not do one at all. If I do, I'll add it here at the end. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 2-Prologue Part 2

_~Normal POV~_

Batman was clicking away; trying to find anything he could on Angelee… but he wasn't having any luck. He turned to look when he heard someone talking,

"What makes it so special?"

Batman smiled a rare smile,

"This computer has the best and latest system that allows us to access almost anything from right here."

Angelee was suddenly concerned,

"Anything?"

"Pretty much."

"That's how you managed to find me," she became distraught, "that is a bit scary when you think about it."

Batman and Robin looked at each other.

"Angelee," Robin spoke, "can you tell us about you and what you were doing at that abandoned building?"

With her head down, Angelee began to explain,

"My name is Angelica; daughter of their royal highnesses Jerry and Karen…:

Robin interrupted her,

"Wait! Royal highnesses? You're royalty?"

Batman smacked his arm,

"Robin!"

"No it's okay Batman. Yes I am. Both of my parents came from the distant planet of Trioyian. My father's family has been in control since the beginning. I, on the other hand, was born here on Earth. Not long before my birth, my father's brother, my uncle, forced my parents to flee Trivoyian. From what I know, my uncle wanted to rule. And he was willing to do whatever he could to make sure that happened."

Batman figured it out,

"And that included killing you."

Nodding, Angelee continued,

"My uncle was a vicious ruler. After my parents left, he was the only member with royal blood to rule. He thought my parents would never manage to survive on another planet. But because Dremlick was such a horrible king, the people began to revolt against him. That's when word got out that my parents were still alive and living on Earth. Some of the royal guards who refused to serve Dremlick attempted to come here to find them and being them back to Trivoyian."

Robin was leaning against the BatComputer,

"What happened after that?"

Angelee was teary eyed,

"Those guards were killed," Batman and Robin stared at her intensively, "now that Dremlick knew my parents were alive, he himself came here to end the line; to make sure his prevailed. My parents and I were fleeing to another area when Dremlick attacked the plane we were flying on. He killed everyone on board; including my parents."

Batman saw the horror and sadness on Angelee's face,

"But how did you survive?"

"My father used his powers to teleport me down to the ground to escape Dremlick."

The world's best detective did it again,

"He's not… still hunting you… is he?"

Robin chuckled,

"No way Batman! With her powers that Dremlick guy is history," he patted her shoulder, "right Angelee?" With her head down, she shook her head, "Wait! He's still looking for you?"

She nodded,

I've been running from him since I was four. Whenever he's get close, I'd pick up and run."

"You haven't faced him?"

"No," Angelee was nervous, "I've been too scared."

Robin was confused,

"Why? Surely you can take him?"

"Robin," Batman began to show his experience, "I'm sure she doubts herself. If Dremlick killed her parents, who being royalty, has the most power on the planet, I can bet Angelee doubts herself and her powers," he looked at Angelee, "am I right?"

Angelee nodded,

"I'm not powerful enough to take him yet; that's why I've been running. Ever since my parents death, I've been on the run; trying to survive while I learn now powers and grow stronger."

"But if you're parents are dead, you're here and Dremlick is hunting… who's running Trivoyian?" Robin pointed out.

"I'm not entirely sure," Angelee said while shrugging her shoulders, "I think it's either his wife or the Grand Borotch." _(It's pronounced Bor-o-tch, the O is short…) _

"Grand Bortoch?"

"It's very similar to your Vice President."

Batman and Robin both went,

"Ooohhh…"

Giggling, Angelee giggled,

"The Grand Borotch is supposed to be chosen by the people. But when my uncle overthrew the crown, he made changes and placed his right-hand man as the Grand Borotch," she hugged herself, "I fear for my people."

Robin went over and put an arm around her,

"But…you've never been there have you," she said no, "Earth is your home… Earth people are your people."

"Robin, Batman spoke for the first time in a while, "even though she was born on Earth, she has a royal duty to the people of Trivoyian."

"Precisely. I made a promise to myself a few years ago."

"What promise would that be?"

Angelee grew tense,

"To avenge my parents and set my people free from Dremlick's tyranny. Then I'd return to Trivoyian to take the place as rightful Queen… and carry on the legacy of my parents!"

Now Batman became concerned,

"Are you sure it's A," he put emphasis on the A, "venge… or is it Revenge?"

Angelee's lips curled,

"Is there really a difference?"

"Of course there is," Robin threw his arms up, "getting revenge is killing him. Avenge is seeing him rot in prison."

A laugh escaped Angelee's mouth,

"You think Earth's prisons will hold Dremlick?"

"Well no," Robin stood straight, "but won't Trivoyian's prisons hold him?"

"…I don't know. I don't think my people have ever dealt with a traitor as powerful as Dremlick.

"But you are royalty! Isn't the royal family's power more powerful than anyone else? It's like that in all the stories I've heard when I was a kid."

Batman and Angelee chuckled,

"You're so adorable," Angelee teased Robin while he pouted, "Dremlick is or royal blood too. The way our powers work; if we're born with them, we get more powerful when we get older, if someone willingly hands over his/her powers or if we forcibly take them."

Raising an eyebrow, Batman was afraid to ask,

"Forcibly take them? What do you mean?"

Hesitant at first, Angelee was afraid to say.

"Angelee…" Batman was stern.

Taking a deep breath, Angelee began,

"Forcibly is stealing them; either by killing the wielder before they will their powers away… or by draining them. Draining them is much harder to do but the person who's draining the power gets them regardless if the drainee has willed them off already."

Confused, Robin asked,

"Will them? You can will powers off?"

"Oh yeah. It can be to anyone too; regardless if they have powers or not."

"Really? So you can will your powers to like me or Batman… or a friend back on Trivoyian?"

She nodded,

"In a nut shell yes. Granted I don't know anyone on Trivoyian but you have the right idea."

Robin was very intrigued right now,

"So… what kinds of powers do you have?"

"It's quite an extensive list. I have mine that I was born with and my parents powers that they willed to me."

"You're parents willed their powers to you?" Batman asked.

Angelee nodded,

"As soon as I showed signs of having powers, my parents willed theirs to me," she noticed Robin getting impatient, "I guess I can tell you," he smiled and got comfortable, "you might want to take notes, "she backed up and went into an open space. Pushing off the ground, she was hovering, "I can fly," she created a glowing green ball of energy, "I can produce balls of energy," the white barrier went up again, "force fields," Robin put a hand up, "yes?" she chuckled.

"How did the white barrier become a fire barrier?"

"Oh," Angelee remembered the building, "that I don't know. There are a lot of my powers I don't know yet. My parents had much more powers than I was born with but most of them I won't be able to use until I get older."

"Ah, I see. What else you got?"

Angelee thought to herself,

"Uhhh… I can cast spells, go invisible, telepathy, telekinesis… and that's all I can think of right now. Eventually I'll be able to teleport like my parents but I need to grow more."

Robin smiled,

"Wow that is so cool."

Angelee landed on the ground,

"Want to try some?"

Batman and Robin glared at her,

"Is that possible?"

"Sure," Angelee stood next to Robin, "you'll feel a bit weird during and after but if you're up for it, I can let you try." She held out a hand.

Filled with excitement, Robin anxiously grabbed her hand,

"Let's do it!"

Closing her eyes, she started to speak,

"For those who do not know… Allow me to show… the joy of being empowered… by experiencing the feel of my power!" Angelee and Robin's interlocked hands began to glow orange.

"Wh…what is happening?" Robin's eyes had a tint of orange in them.

"You are experiencing the sensation of having my powers," Angelee's voice had an echo, "but whatever you do, do not let go of my hand or you'll lose the sensation immediately."

Smiling, Robin pushed off the ground; hovering in the air,

"This is amazing," he swooped, "how much can I experience?"

Pushing her hair behind her shoulder, Angelee answered,

"As long as we're connected, you can experience everything."

With a large smile, Robin pulled Angelee close,

"Do you trust me?"

She couldn't hold back a blush,

"Yes, I trust you."

Holding her tight, Robin began to spin. During the spin, their bodies started to glow a green. Building with more turns, the green became stronger and stronger. Angelee noticed the feeling,

"Oh my god… this is an energy ball."

"Correction, it's an energy spiral."

"How did you come up with this?"

Robin laughed,

"I'm a kid. I can think of so much stuff," he stopped spinning and gently floated back onto the ground, "wanted to see if it would work." Their feet touched the ground.

Angelee was shocked,

"That was impressive."

Robin let go of Angelee's hand; the power sharing being cut. Having to readjust, he stumbled. Catching him, Angelee held him up,

"Easy; your body experienced immense power then lost it right away."

Huffing to catch his breath, Robin still managed to smile,

"I know; but it was an amazing feeling."

"Batman," Angelee addressed him, "you want to try?"

He turned off the BatComputer,

"I'll pass; powers aren't really my thing," he looked at the clock, "it's late. You should get to sleep."

Trying to hide a yawn, Angelee agreed,

"Okay Batman."

"There's a bedroom by the vehicle bay. It's heated since it gets a bit cold in here," he started the left, "follow me."

"I'll take her Batman," Robin ran ahead, "you can do some research on cases."

Catching the hint, Batman agreed,

"Alright."

Robin held out his hand again. Smiling a half asleep smile, Angelee walked to Robin, grabbing his hand,

"Goodnight Batman."

"Goodnight Angelee." Batman had a fatherly smile.

"I'm sorry for everything I caused, not trusting you," Angelee finally felt comfortable around Batman, "but most importantly… thank you for everything you did."

Batman nodded and left; disappearing behind a wall. Confused and slightly offended, Angelee sulked,

"Was it something I said?"

"Don't take it personally," Robin placed a hand around her waist, "he's like that with everyone," still offended, Angelee put it in the back of her mind and yawned, "come on. Let's get you to sleep; you've had a long day." He led the way to the bedroom.

_~Batman's POV~_

Disappearing through a passage, Batman changed out of his Batman suit and back into his real identity, Bruce Wayne. Going through another passage, he entered the library of Wayne Manor,

"Alfred!"

An old man came scurrying over,

"Yes sir?"

"There is a young girl down in the cave. In about an hour, I'm going to bring her up and put her in the guest bedroom."

Alfred was intrigued,

"Is this the young girl that was causing all the robberies over the past few weeks?"

Bruce nodded,

"Her name is Angelee. She's an orphan, like Dick. He seems to have taken a liking to her."

Alfred sighed,

"Is that a problem?"

Bruce sat in the leather chair,

"He's going to be hurt when she leaves."

"What makes you think she'll leave Sir?"

"It's her nature," Bruce looked at a picture of his parents, "but… maybe she'll stay close. At least to stay in contact with him."

Alfred rolled his eyes and left the library.

_~Robin and Angelee's POV~_

Falling asleep on Robin's shoulder, Angelee was wiped out,

"I'm so tired."

Giving a light laugh, Robin grinned,

"Allow me to remedy this situation." and in one gentle, easy swoop, he had Angelee in his arms; carrying her bridal style.

Too exhausted to argue, Angelee rested her head against his chest. She felt her eyes closing. Having no energy to fight, she surrendered and her eyes closed. Looking down, Robin chuckled and carried her to the room. Pushing the door open, he flicked on the light with his shoulder. Gently setting her down on the bed, he pulled the sheets up to cover her. Not wanting to disturb her, he turned off the light and left the room. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the door and took off his mask,

**"Poor girl. I have to talk to Bruce; she needs to stay with us."**

He walked through a passage and changed into his street clothes. Going through another passage, he entered the foyer of Wayne Manor.

"What a night," he bumped into Bruce, "oh Bruce. I'm glad I found you, Angelee needs to stay with us."

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah; she fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. I'm gonna sleep down there with her; make sure she stay's calm."

Bruce put a hand up,

"Don't worry; I'm bringing her up here and putting her in a guest bedroom."

"Oh," Dick was surprised, "Okay. But how do you intend to explain to her where she is and why Batman and Robin aren't around?"

"I'll work that out," Bruce put a hand on Dick's shoulder, "get to sleep it's late."

"Okay." Dick went up the stairs to his room and quickly fell asleep.

_~The next morning, Angelee's POV~_

Feeling warmth hit her cheek, Angelee blinked. Seeing a giant window, fancy curtains over the windows, and the softness of the mattress, her eyes bugged out,

"I'm not in the Cave," shooting out of the bed, she ran through the door and down the hall, "HELLO!?" No one answered her. Beginning to freak out, she ran through the halls and entered the foyer. Flying down the stairs, she ran through the giant house some more, she had tears running down her cheeks. Bumping into someone, she landed on the floor, "Oooofff."

"Oh my dear," an old man helped her help, "I'm terribly sorry young Miss."

Being helped to her feet, Angelee saw a tall, slender man in a black suit,

"Who… where?" Her body began to tense.

"Please remain calm young Miss," the old man brushed off her shoulder, "I won't hurt you."

Sensing the old man was telling the truth, her body relaxed,

"Where am I?"

"You are at Wayne Manor young Ma'am. My name is Alfred; keeper of the Manor." Looking around the foyer, Angelee was memorized, "It is beautiful isn't it?" She nodded, "Is there anything I can get you; something to eat or some breakfast?" Angelee twiddled her thumbs, afraid to say anything, "Please don't be shy or be afraid to ask. I know you've been taking care of yourself for quite some time; but even the strongest of people need help sometimes," he paused, "even Batman and Robin."

That perked her up,

"You know Batman and Robin?"

Alfred nodded,

"What can I get you?"

"I…I am a bit hungry."

Alfred smiled,

"What can I make you; pancakes, waffles, bacon, crepes?"

"Pancakes sound nice… if that would be okay."

"Of course, it would be my pleasure. If you'll follow me to the kitchen." He went around the stairs and down a hallway.

Quickly following behind him, Angelee looked around her. She saw statues, busts and paintings cluttering the walls and floors. Arriving in a large kitchen, she stopped in her tracks,

"Oh… my… this is your kitchen?"

Alfred opened a cabinet and pulled out a mixing bowl,

"Yes Ma'am."

Angelee was flabbergasted,

"I would love to cook in here," She sat on a chair, "this has to be the largest kitchen ever."

With a laugh, Alfred began to mix the batter and make the pancakes,

"Is there anything you'd like to drink?"

"I can get it, thank you though," she stood up but stopped soon after, "where do you keep your glasses?"

Alfred couldn't hold back a chuckle,

"Top right cabinet next to the refrigerator."

Angelee opened the cabinet; pulling out a red glass. A little nervous to just go into the fridge, she stopped and asked Alfred first,

"Ummm… would it be okay if I go into the fridge to get the milk?"

"Of course Miss Angelee." Alfred flipped a pancake.

Smiling and feeling calm, Angelee opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. Cautiously pouring the milk into the glass, she felt comfortable with the old man; which was surprising to her. Putting the gallon of milk back, she sat back on the chair with the glass in her hand.

"Here you are Miss Angelee," Alfred placed a plate with 3 fluffy pancakes in front of her, "I hope you like them."

The scent of fresh, warm breakfast hit her senses,

"Thank you Alfred. I appreciate this," she tasted a bit, "this is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it," a small black haired boy walked in, "Ah, Master Dick… good morning."

"Good Morning Alfred," Angelee froze; she recognized the voice, "is Bruce here?"

"I believe he is in his office." Alfred washed the mixing bowl.

Dick took one last look at Angelee and winked at her before walking out of the kitchen. Lost for words, Angelee wiped her mouth with the napkin and jumped off the chair,

"Thank for breakfast Alfred." And quickly ran after Dick.

_~Dick and Angelee's POV~_

After leaving the kitchen, Dick walked slowly through the hallway; wanting to see if Angelee would follow him.

"Hey!" A voice came from behind him, making him smile.

Running up to him, Angelee held out an arm; making him go against a wall.

"Whoa… what are you doing?"

"Tell me the truth…" Angelee's voice was cold, "who are you?"

Dick smiled,

**"She knows… I knew she would. Forget what Bruce says, I'm telling her."**

"What are you smiling about?" Dick attempted to move.

"Don't waste your energy! No one has been known to escape this!"

Dick couldn't stop smiling,

"Come with me; for just a second."

Cautious, Angelee released him and followed him to an office. Together, they walked through the double glass doors to find Bruce sitting behind a desk. Little did Angelee know that her life was about to change forever.

_Okay, so I guess there has to be one more background chapter but it should be pretty short to medium length. I know how I want the background to end and it's going to be really good. After that, then we'll get to the first episode of the season. I'm going to watch the episodes again while I'm writing it to get all the quotes and such. So if you all would be so kind to review with suggestions for Angelee's superhero name, now would be a good time… of course any thoughts and opinions is much appreciated too. _


	3. Chapter 3-Background part 3

_Hey readers, chapter 3 is here. This is going to the rest of the background then the next chapter is going to be the start of the actual show. I hope all of you are enjoying it so far and continue to stick with me. Please review with thoughts, opinions and suggestions; I love to hear what you guys think._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 3-Background part 3

_~Normal POV~_

Confused and worried, Angelee followed Dick through the glass doors into the office. There, she saw a taller, muscular man with black hair and strong features sitting behind a giant, dark mahogany desk. He was talking on the phone,

"No Mister Jume; we are not taking that route," he noticed the two kids in the doorway and waved in them, "that trip will be too dangerous," he rolled his eyes, "we'll talk in the office tomorrow," he hung up the phone and addressed the kids, "well, good morning Angelee," Angelee couldn't respond; she felt too awkward, "so…" Bruce went on, "what can I do for you two this morning?"

Dick sat in a chair in front of the desk,

"We need to talk," Dick pulled Angelee into the other chair, "she needs to stay with us."

Bruce's eyes were narrow,

"We talked about this already."

"I know we did. She fits in with us; her life is the same."

Bruce looked at Angelee,

"Can you give us some time please?"

Too nervous to say anything, she picked herself up and left through the glass doors. But not wanting to close them all the way to listen, she sat on the floor out of sight.

_~Bruce and Dick's POV~_

Watching her leave, Dick waited until the door was closed then turned back to Bruce,

"She has to stay!"

"No!" Bruce's voice was hard and stern.

"Why not? She's just like me Bruce; like you! She'll fit right in!"

Bruce leaned back in the chair,

"Dick, we've been over this… it wouldn't be safe."

Outside the door, Angelee raised an eyebrow,

**"Why wouldn't it be safe?"**

Dick became angry,

"Safe for who Bruce? For her… or for us?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed again,

"For all of us. She can be unpredictable… her powers can be unpredictable, and she can be put in harm's way because of lifestyle."

"You don't think she could handle herself? Yeah she can be a bit unpredictable but she's been living on her own for how long; she hasn't been able to learn everything she's supposed to. She needs someone to teach her that; we can do that!" Dick stood up and faced his father and mentor.

"We don't know her. The only thing we know is that she's an orphan and her uncle wants to kill her," Angelee couldn't believe what she was hearing… it was the secret she told Batman and Robin, "how would you feel if he managed to kill her? You're too attached to her! She can't stay; it wouldn't be safe for everybody involved."

Dick sat down again,

"She reminds me of myself. Her parents were killed; she's fleeing from their killer, she's trying to find her place..." he smiled, "I can't say she doesn't interest me too."

Angelee couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Dick," Bruce interrupted the thoughts, "she can't stay. I know you want her to. But it's the idea of you getting too close; too attached. It's her nature to be a wanderer. She wouldn't stay very long anyways."

_~Angelee's POV~_

Trying to hold back tears, Angelee couldn't hear anymore. Bolting away from the door, she ran down the hallway and burst through the over-sized front doors. As soon as she hit open-space, pushing off the ground with all her might; Angelee began to fly away. Hoping everything was a lie, she'd by lying to herself if she didn't hope Dick would come after her,

**"Who am I kidding? Who would want me as part of their family… or in their home?" **She felt some tears run down her cheek.

Flying for what seemed like eternity, she landed on the outskirts of the city. Finding a small building, she went back to her old life. Starting a small fire to keep warm, Angelee pulled her knees in and wrapped her arms around them. She began to think of everything that has happened to her over the past few hours. Remembering the feeling she had when Robin was around, the flood gates were opened; she began to cry. Lying down on the cold ground, the only thing that kept her warm was the small fire and her body heaving from crying.

_~Bruce, Alfred, and Dick's POV~_

Still in the office, Bruce and Dick were arguing over Angelee,

"What makes her so different than me Bruce?" Dick's voice was soft but harsh.

"There is no difference."

"Then why aren't you allowing her to stay?" Dick interrupted him.

"We've been over this," Bruce stopped when there was a knock on the office door, "yes?"

Alfred appeared in the doorway; a concerned look on his face,

"Forgive me for interrupting but…I'm afraid I have some stressful news."

Brue looked at Alfred,

"What is it?"

"I regret to inform you that Miss Angelee is gone."

Dick jumped off the chair,

"What do you mean she's gone?"

Alfred explained,

"I saw her flying over the grounds a while ago. She was heading towards the city…"

Dick's fist pounded the desk,

"She heard us…" filled with anger, he faced Bruce, "way to go Bruce! You did it again!"

Bruce was unmoved,

"We have to find her before someone else does and doesn't make her tell them about us." He started to get up when Dick's eyes became red,

"NO!" Somehow Bruce was forced back in his seat, "I'll find her. She trusts Robin; she doesn't trust Batman!" And he fiercely left the office to the BatCave.

_~FF to that night, Robin's POV~_

Leaping from building to building, Robin re-visited every store Angelee had robbed over the past few weeks; hoping she'd be there. Talking with the owners from the stores, none of them had seen her. Running out of places, he went to the last place he could think; the abandoned building where he found her. Noticing the front doors open, he grew suspicious.

"There's no way Angelee would sleep here with those doors opened," he got closer and noticed they were blown open, "now I know Angelee didn't do that…" Prepared for a fight, he entered the building.

With his guard up, Robin looked over his shoulders and to his sides constantly; trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Not noticing anything, he felt a strange pulse coming from up ahead. Being as quiet as he could, he moved on. Around the corner, a bright purple light illuminated the hallway; guiding Robin closer to it. Getting closer to the light, he froze when he heard someone talking,

"I know you were here… where did you run off to this time?"

Peering around some boxes, Robin saw a strange man dressed in a long black and yellow robe.

**"Something doesn't feel right about this… something doesn't feel right about him…"** Robin watched some more.

The strange man held his arms up and began to chant something in a language Robin couldn't understand. Suddenly, tiny balls of light appeared,

"Ahhh, you were here… fairly recent as well," Robin crept closer but was abruptly attacked; hovering in the air, "did you really think you could sneak up on me my dear," the man brought Robin closer to him, "well well… you are not Angelica."

Unable to move, Robin grunted,

"Who are you?"

A maniacal laugh echoed the quiet building,

"I do not think you are in the position to ask questions little boy," Robin attempted to escape but couldn't. He recognized the sensation from earlier, "do not waste your energy… the little energy you have for an Earth scum!" He brought Robin closer to him; getting a complete look of him, "You are not Trivoyian. But yet, you feel just like one. Tell me… young man, where did you get the energy?"

"I have no…" Robin grunted again, attempting to speak, "idea what you're talking about."

The tall man laughed again,

"Of course you do dear boy," his eyes glowed red, "it has the same feeling as Angelica's," he tightened the pull on Robin's body making him scream in pain, "now… tell me where she is… and maybe, I'll let you live."

Not wanting to give anything away and wanting to get as much information as he could, Robin didn't give in,

"I have no idea who this Angelica is!"

Knowing Robin was lying, the mysterious man grinned,

"Oh really now," he waved his hand behind him; bringing up an image of Angelee's face; she had a smile on it, "I know you are lying to me dear boy," he tightened the grip on Robin again, "because you see… I'm here to save her."

"Oh yeah? Save her from what?"

"Why the treacherous guards of Trivoyian sent to kill her and gain control of her powers of course," his hand waved behind him again; changing the picture, "because you see… if I don't find her and save her… she could end up like her parents." Robin saw the image behind the man's shoulder. The image showed Angelee trapped in a corner; three burly men in long black robes attacking her. Doing her best to stop them, she was defeated. She was lying on the ground; a pool of blood forming around her while orange and green waves were being stripped from her body and to the burly men. They started to glow an orange; much like Robin did the night before. He knew her powers were gone and that there was no chance in saving her. He couldn't stop himself from screaming,

"NO! Angelee!"

"I knew you knew her my boy. This is what will happen to her if I don't find her!" The man's eyes stopped glowing, "Tell me where she is and I'll make sure that won't happen to her."

Emotional, Robin's eyes began to grow a reddish-orange,

"I don't know where she is."

"Don't lie to me boy!" Robin screamed in agony; his body pulled some more.

"I swear…" he managed to get in, "I don't know."

"Do you want her to end up like that?" The image was brought up again.

"No…"

The man smirked,

"Then tell me where she is so I can protect her! I made a promise to her parents that I would take care of her!"

Somehow, Robin saw an image in his head,

_~Robin's head~_

A gentleman and a woman were held against the side of a plane; the same man holding them as the one holding Robin.

"Where did you send her?" He hissed.

The man held against the wall had blonde hair and was in jeans, a blue shirt and sneakers; he was defenseless,

"No where you can find her Brother!"

Filling with anger, the man holding them turned to the woman. Her face was battered and cut but she had a look of hatred in her eyes,

"Where is she?"

"I'll never tell you! One day she'll end your tyranny and set the people of Trivoyian free; their rightful queen on the throne! Peace, prosperity and hope will be brought back to the people of Trivoyian under her rule…" the woman acknowledged, "and there won't be a single thing you'll be able to do about it!"

The blonde haired man spoke again,

"She's safe Brother; safe from you. We might not be able to teach her everything she needs to learn to defeat you… but she'll learn on her own. All we can hope for is she finds a family whom will love her and take care of her as if she was their own."

The evil man beamed,

"Don't worry dear Brother… I'll take care of her." And with that, a bright black light blinded the image; bringing Robin back to reality.

_~Robin's POV~_

Puffing, trying to catch his breath, Robin figured out who this guy was,

"You're Angelee's Uncle… you're Dremlick."

Dremlick smiled,

"That's right. My dear Brother wasn't fit to rule Trivoyian. I've come to make sure his name will never be mouthed again!"

Feeling his body being stretched to the max, Robin grew angry,

"You won't hurt her if it's the last thing I do!" Robin threatened.

Dremlick laughed again,

"What chance do you have in defeating me boy?"

Thinking, Robin felt a surge go through his body. His eyes were glowing a brighter orange; he recognized the feeling. Starting to spin, he created an energy spiral.

"What is this madness?"

"This…" Now Robin's voice had an echo, "is me kicking your butt!" He hurled the energy spiral at Dremlick; knocking him off his feet.

Flying back and hitting the wall, Dremlick was shocked at what he saw,

"How dare you attack the King of Trivoyian," He rose to his feet; ready to attack, "prepare for your punishment!" he went to attack when someone entered the building.

"Your Majesty!"

"Not now Petri," he hissed, "I'm busy."

Petri bowed but was persistent,

"But sire… we found her."

Dremlick stopped,

"You sure it's her?" Petri nodded, "Well now… you haven't failed me completely yet Petri," Dremlick glared at Robin, "well my boy; it seems like my last objective has been found. It's been a joy torturing you but now… I must deal with the thorn in my side."

"NO!" Robin fired another energy ball at Dremlick but he teleported before it could hit him. Watching Dremlick disappear, Robin reached for his communicator but decided not to call Batman.

**"Angelee… please let me know where you are. I need you…"**

"Robin…" Angelee's face appeared in front of him, "what's wrong?"

"It's Dremlick… he was here; looking for you."

Angelee's face grew worried,

"Are you sure it was him?"

"It took a while for me to figure out who it was. I saw a flashback from when he killed your parents… where are you?"

Angelee was confused,

"How did you find him?"

"I was looking for you… it's a long story I'll explain later. Where are you?"

Angelee sighed,

"I'm on the outskirts of town near…" her eyes went wide; "No… go away…" her face disappeared.

"ANGELEE!"

He ran out of the building and started towards the outskirts of town.

_~Angelee's POV~_

"No… go away…" she backed up.

"Hello dear niece."

"How… how did you find me?"

Dremlick chuckled,

"It was difficult. Every time I would get close to finding you, you would pick up and disappear," he walked closer, "but now… I finally found you."

"You killed my parents… tried to kill me; you've been hunting me for 6 years… and now… you attacked Robin," Angelee's eyes glittered red, "that was a big mistake."

Dremlick grinned,

"Was it? Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Angelee glared at her uncle,

"I'm not going to fight you; not yet."

"Well that is too bad," Dremlick shot a bolt of energy at her, "then I guess you will just have to join your parents!"

Dodging the energy bolt, Angelee panicked. She knew she wasn't ready to fight her Uncle; but she wasn't ready to die,

"I'm not going to fight you Dremlick!" She yelled at him. She dodged more energy bolts. Not wanting to fight him, she did the only thing she could do; dodge every attack he threw at her. Dodging attack after attack, she grew tired.

"What is the matter dear Niece? Getting tired?"

Huffing out of breath, Angelee hid behind some boxes.

"Please… please don't make me fight…"

And out of nowhere, she felt herself being tugged. Next thing she knew, she was levitating over the box,

"Just like your parents!"

"NO! Please… NNNOOOO!"

CRASH! Robin busted though the skylight,

"That's enough Dremlick!"

_~Robin's POV~_

After seeing Angelee's face disappear, he left the abandoned building. Using his grappling hook, he pulled himself up to a roof.

"She said she was on the outskirts of the city… but she didn't get a chance to say what part," he looked at the horizon, "Angelee… where are you?"

Suddenly, he was being pulled towards the South end of the city. He landed in a small industrial zone with factories and warehouses. Seeing the ground, there were small orbs in a line; directing him where to go. Getting back on the roof of an empty warehouse, he stared down through the skylight and saw the last thing he wanted to see, Dremlick attacking Angelee,

"No… she's not ready," He watched her dodge energy bolts then hide behind some boxes, "come on… at least defend yourself," Angelee was levitating over a box, "I've got to do something," he dropped through the skylight, "that's enough Dremlick!"

_~Normal POV~_

Dremlick dropped Angelee and faced Robin,

"Well… I did not think you would get here so fast," he blasted an energy bolt at him, "come on boy!" Another energy bolt, "Why are you not using your big powers like before?"

Robin dodged more attacks and managed to get next to Angelee,

"Angelee…" he hugged her, "are you okay?"

"Fine," she huffed out of breath, "I really don't want to fight him Robin… I really don't."

"I know," he peered around the corner of a box, "we have to do something though… he won't leave until you're dead; or we attack him first."

Angelee knew he was right,

"What do you suggest?"

Robin looked around the warehouse,

"The energy spiral… we make it as powerful as we can and then haul it at him. You are the Princess of Trivoyian; you have more power than him…" he looked into her crystal hazel eyes, "we can beat him, together."

Angelee nodded and held out a hand. Robin grabbed it and smiled while Angelee began to mutter,

"For those who do not know… Allow me to show… the joy of being empowered… by experiencing the feel of my power!" Their interlocked hands glowed orange while Robin's eyes glimmered orange.

"Follow my lead," he spun with his free hand out; lifting the two of them into the air, "see Dremlick, she comes with back-up." They spun faster; the power of the energy spiral becoming stronger and stronger. The energy spiral grew greener and greener, "NOW!" Their connected hands lurched the spiral towards Dremlick; sending him to the ground.

"How…" Dremlick was lost for words, "how is this possible?"

"Because of the hurt… I must convert… all the pain…to the brain… be gone back home… free to roam… on the fields of your own… to burn the throne!" A gust of wind picked up and a portal appeared behind Dremlick.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending you back to Trivoyian until I'm strong enough to take you on and take the throne back!" Angelee pushed Dremlick through the portal.

"NNNOOOO!" Dremlick was gone.

Running low on energy, Angelee felt herself falling. With no control, she fainted and fell to the floor.

_~That night~_

Waking up to someone shaking her, Angelee was surrounded by darkness; no sunlight,

"Where am I?"

"In the BatCave," Batman's face looked down at Angelee's, "I found you and Robin in a warehouse on the outskirts of town. Are you alright?"

Angelee's eyes expanded,

"Oh my god Robin!" She quickly jumped off the bed but stumbled, "Whoa!"

"Easy," Batman held her up, "you're low on energy."

Dizzy, Angelee was worried,

"Where's Robin? What happened to him?" She tried to walk but kept stumbling.

Batman held her,

"Calm down he's fine; just wiped out."

"I have to see him…" Her eyes were teary, "please."

Batman couldn't say no. Helping her walk through the BatCave, they came to a large staircase,

"There is no way you're flying," he picked her up, "just one thing… do not ask any questions. Everything will be explained later."

Agreeing, Angelee watched Batman go up the stairs, she had to shut her eyes as she entered the foyer of Wayne Manor,

"This…"

"No questions," he went up the stairs and stopped outside a bedroom, "he's weak but he's up." He gently set Angelee down.

Opening the door, he saw the black-haired boy from earlier laying in bed,

"Oh no… what did I do?"

Weakly, Robin/ Dick noticed her,

"Angelee, thank god you're okay."

Angelee kneeled next to the bed,

"I… I don't understand… Dick, is Robin."

Dick nodded,

"I know you're confused right now and I'll explain everything in a minute. But are you okay, how do you feel?"

"Don't worry about me," she lightly touched his cheek, "I'm so… so sorry." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ssssshhhhh," Dick wiped the tears from her eyes, "you have nothing to be sorry for. Bruce and I are the ones that do." He stared at Batman.

Removing his mask, Batman revealed his true identity,

"Bruce Wayne…" Angelee sat completely, " I… I don't believe this. Why did any of you tell me?"

"We couldn't," Dick sat up in the bed, "until we knew you were going to stay."

Angelee thought back to the conversation that started all of this,

"But I'm going to stay…" another tear left her eye.

"Yes you are," Bruce notified, "Dick was right… you deserve to stay with us."

Angelee glimmered with excitement,

"You mean… I'm going to be part of the family?" Bruce nodded. Smiling at Dick, she jumped off and gave Bruce a giant hug, "Thank you!"

"Hey!" Dick was jealous, "What am I chopped liver over here?"

Giggling, Angelee ran over and gave him a big hug,

"Thank you… for saving me."

Dick held her tightly and rubbed her hair,

"What did I save you from?"

"From… myself."

Dick and Bruce smiled at each other; glad to know she'd be staying and Dremlick was gone.

That was 2 years ago. During that time, Angelee and Dick grew very close. Only trusting each other, Dick was there whenever she'd get a new power; no matter how strange or strong it was. He helped her control them and learn new battle techniques. Throughout those 2 years, they came up with more moves and powers when they power share. They also learned that more about her heritage, her past, and her planet; not to mention how her powers actually work. But the biggest thing Angelee discovered...how she really felt about Dick.

But that is for a later time. Today is the day they get out from under Batman's wing and able to discover themselves. Robin has grown into a fine detective and hero while Angelee has grown into more powers and heritage. Both with more experience than that time 2 years ago, they've grown together in ways only couples grow; they've connected in a way no one else could begin to understand.

_YAY! I loved how this chapter turned out. I finally introduced Dremlick and I have an awesome plan for him later on. The next chapter will start the actual series. Just to forewarn all of you; some of the real episodes may be omitted and replaced with my own… I'm not entirely sure yet. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and continue to read. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinion… especially thoughts on Angelee's superhero name. You guys are the best!_


	4. Chapter 4-Independence Day Part 1

_Hey everybody, glad to see you here. How did you all like the prologue chapters? I know they were long; I didn't expect them to be that long but they were. Frankly, I like how they came out. Anyways… this chapter will be the first episode of the season. I will be watching the episodes online while I'm writing so I hope to get all the quotes and all that stuff pretty close. Like I said in the last chapter, there might be some episodes that will be omitted and replaced with my own episodes but I'm not sure… there were a few original episodes that I wasn't too fond of. So, let's get on with the story. Don't forget to review; especially with suggestions for Angelee's superhero name. I am more than happy to change it if someone else comes up something better… the current one is kind of crappy. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 4-Independence Day Part 1

_~Gotham City; Batman, Robin and Black Crane's POV. 12:05PM~_

"Will you come on already!?"

"Dude, I'm right behind you." She yelled from above him.

_Screams come from ahead_

He drew a Batarang while she gathered herself. This was her first actual villain. Sure she would go on patrols with the dynamic duo every so often when she wasn't study or doing homework; but those were all small problems, just a few robberies, fires or muggings in alleys. But an actual villain? She couldn't believe it was actually happening. And on the day when hers and Robin's hero days were about to change… she was so anxious.

**"No Angelee… don't get too ahead of yourself. Remember all the videos and lectures Bruce and Dick gave you when you first started fighting. Never be too rash… never be too quick to make a decision… always have back-up plans for when things go wrong… and most importantly… listen to orders…" **she rolled her eyes at that one. She noticed Robin had stopped running and was watching from a distance. Gently floating down next to him, she asked him,

"So what's going on? What do you see?"

Robin had a pair of binoculars up to his eyes,

"Ice… sheets of it." He hands Black Crane the binoculars.

Looking through them, she saw ice sculptures,

"Not to mention frozen people," she put the binoculars down, "what do you want to do?"

"Just watch."

Black Crane let out a heavy sigh,

"I thought this would be more fun."

Robin watched the commotion while a metal-suited man slid to the ground. Ready to attack, he leapt over some bushes,

"Rule number 15… attack at the right time." He threw the Batarang at the freezing gun; distracting the metal-suited man.

Black Crane watched from behind the bushes; waiting patiently. She sighed and started to fly when she heard Robin laugh,

"I'm gonna kill him," She flew into the clearing after Robin landed on the guy's helmet and threw some batdiscs at him, "do you really have to do the creepy laugh every time you're about to attack?" She landed next to Robin.

"Oh Boy Wonder. The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly I'm under-whelmed."

Robin grinned,

"Great but I'm kinda in a hurry here."

Black Crane threw her arms in the air,

"HEY! What am I chopped liver over here?"

Mister Freeze looked at the young girl,

"A red suit… no bat symbol…what affiliation do you have with Batman and the Boy Wonder?"

Black Crane grunted,

"I give up. Let's just take him down and go!"

Freeze smirked,

"Kids… always in such a rush. I'm here to preserve those moments…forever." He aimed the freezing gun at the kids.

Black Crane prepared to put up a force field and start an energy ball.

"Not talking to you…" Robin stood still.

Then out of nowhere, Batman leapt over the frozen rock; wings expanded and punched right through the glass helmet of Mister Freeze.

"Took you long enough." Robin folded his arms.

Full with confusion, Black Crane relaxed her body,

"Wh…what?"

Batman cuffed Freeze while Robin laughed. Becoming upset, Black Crane started to fly back to the BatCave when she felt someone grab her ankle,

"Will you get down here," Robin pulled her back to the ground, "what is going on?"

"Nothing," Black Crane's feet touched the ground, "I'm fine."

Robin's eyes narrowed,

"You can't lie to me, you know that."

Black Crane had no choice but to tell him,

"I was hoping to fight an actual villain before we left; give me some experience."

Batman came over while Robin put his arm around Black Crane,

"Crane," Batman's deep voice ran in her head, "you will get the experience. You've had the experience from the lesser criminals. There isn't much difference the two."

"Exactly. Besides, I'll be right there to teach you."

Black Crane put her head down; she wasn't sure of herself,

**"How will I know what to do when I'm in a real situation? What will happen if I mess up the first time I deal with an actual villain; not just a mugger and such? There's only so much they can teach me; I have to learn everything else through experience."**

"Come on," Robin interrupted her thoughts, "we need to get going!"

Batman and Black Crane laugh while they left the park and headed out. Robin stayed back next to Black Crane while they followed Batman.

Robin and Black Crane stayed behind Batman; Robin getting anxious like a little kid at Christmas,

"Can you believe it? It's finally happening!"

"Some of us haven't had the experience like you have Robin; remember that." Crane's voice was quiet and nervous.

"Hey," Now Robin's voice was soft and comforting; the voice she's come to know over the years, "you don't have anything to be nervous about."

She let out a small chuckle,

"Oh I don't? Where have you been Robin? What do I know about fighting tough villains? What do I know about working with other sidekicks, partners whatever we call ourselves?"

"You have me…" Robin sounded slightly offended, "we've had each other's backs for a while now. What's going to be so different?"

Black felt guilty now,

"I'm sorry…you know what I mean. Having other people to look out for, them having my back… I'm used to only you and myself. How do I handle knowing how many other people are going to have mine and I'm going to have theirs?"

"Don't worry about that. We're going to learn how to do that; trust each other," He noticed her eyes goes up, "I know it's hard for you to trust others. That's why you fit in so well with us," he stopped walking and faced Black Crane, "just stick with me and I'll always make sure you'll be okay." Robin smiled at her.

"I can't rely on you for everything Robin. You're not going to be on every mission with me."

"I know. But I'll make sure you know everything you need."

Black crane smiled,

"Thanks Robin."

"You can hug me later," he pulled her forward again, "now come on! We're going to be late!"

_~Normal POV 14:00- Outside Hall of Justice in Washington D.C.~ _ (Or 2:00pm for those who don't know military time)

Black Crane, Robin, Batman, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad stood outside the giant, gorgeous building. The only partners with smiles were Robin and Black Crane.

"Today is the day." Batman's deep voice announced while placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I can't believe it's happening already…" Black Crane was nervous, "it seems like yesterday I put on this uniform and was out on a rooftop; watching for anything suspicious."

Robin put a hand around her shoulders,

"This is just a new beginning. We'll still be together; that's never going to change."

Green Arrow butted in their moment,

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice!"

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman stood tall and proud.

"AWW man!" A higher voice came from everyone; making them turn around to see.

**"Wally…" **

Flash and Kid Flash stopped in front of the others; Kid Flash with his arms across his chest,

"I knew we'd be the last ones here."

"Time to go in…" all the mentors said to their sidekicks.

All the young sidekicks nodded and began to follow their mentors towards the building. Reaching the stairs, Black Crane heard "Is that Batman…" or "I see Flash and Flash Junior," making her smile. But she stopped and looked at the crowd when she heard, "Who is she? The girl in the red suit with Batman and Robin", "I've never seen her before". All the sidekicks were excited and talking about being together,

"Have you ever seen all 5 sidekicks together in the same place at the same time?"

"DON'T" Speedy was annoyed, "call us sidekicks. Not after today."

"Okay sorry. First time at the hall; I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed… why can't anyone just be whelmed?"

Black Crane was silent; nervous and feeling out of place.

**"Hey," **Robin entered her mind,** "relax. Everything will be just fine."**

** "I don't know… no one knows me; not even my name."**

** "You don't become a hero to get recognized by people; you do it because it's the right thing to do."**

Just then, a little girl came next to the barrier,

"Hey look!" She pointed to Black Crane, "It's Black Crane" she held out a picture.

"Who's she?" A little boy stood next to the little girl.

"She saved me and my brother from a fire over the summer."

Black Crane remembered that. She stopped at the barrier and kneeled down in front of the black haired little girl,

"I remember you."

Her eyes went wide,

"You do?! A little girl like me?"

Black smiled,

"Of course I do," she pushed a little piece out of the little girls face, "I could never forget a face like yours."

The little girl threw her arms around Black's neck,

"Thank you Black Crane. Don't worry that people don't know you… they will."

"Anytime little one. And thank you for that."

**"See? Doesn't that make it all worthwhile?"**

** "Yeah… it does."** Black Crane was still smiling.

Together, they walked into the Hall of Justice only to see the 7 giant statues greeting them making Robin stop,

"Oh… maybe that's why."

Black Crane stopped next to him,

"Welcome to my way of thinking." Their arms went around each other when a giant door opened to show Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash," Manhunter began before addressing Crane, "and of course, Black Crane… Welcome." They all smiled to each other, "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course… our library."

That made Crane cringe. The idea of being surrounded by books made her feel confined and small. But seeing a giant screen against a wall made her feel worse; she really felt small and unimportant. Flash interrupted her thoughts; his arms wide open,

"Make yourselves at home!"

And the boys did just that. Robin and Kid Flash jumped into chairs, Aqualad properly sat down while Speedy stood in the middle,

"What no chair for the lady?"

"Speedy it's fine. I prefer to stand… it makes me feel taller."

Robin laughed and pulled her cape towards him,

"Oh come here," She landed in his lap. "there. A seat's a seat."

The four mentors began talking while Speedy's eyes narrowed.

**"Why am I sitting on your lap?" **Black Crane asked Robin telepathically.

** "There aren't enough chairs and Speedy's right. The only lady here should be sitting,"** he smirked, **"and I thought this was the next best thing."**

Crane giggled and lightly hit his arm; making her blush,

**"We really need to keep this brotherly sisterly love thing to a down low. We can't let it affect our work."**

"Don't worry; we'll be fine."

The mentors turned to the sidekicks,

"We won't be long." They then faced a door and a facial recognition camera came down from the ceiling,

"Recognized Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16…" and another giant door opened in front of them.

Speedy became angry,

"That's it?!"

The mentors turned while Black Crane cowered in Robin's lap. She had never seen Speedy so upset and it worried her.

"You promised us a real look inside," Black Crane looked at Robin then at Speedy again, "not a glorified back stage pass."

"What is going on with you Speedy? I'm sure we'll see everything in time." Black Crane questioned.

Aquaman put his hand up,

"This is a first step. You've been granted access few others get."

Speedy became more angry and pointed to the surveillance screen,

"Oh really!? Who cares which side of the glass we're on!

Green Arrow addressed his sidekick,

"Roy, you have to be patient."

**"Oh this isn't going to end well…" **Black Crane told Robin.

Speedy raised his voice,

"What I need is respect!"(Boy… sounds like CM Punk from WWE RAW for those who watch wrestling… ) he faced the other others, "they're treating us like kids! Worse… like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

All 4 other sidekicks looked at each other,

"But Speedy," Crane stood up, "we are just kids… at least Robin and I are," Robin cleared his throat, "you're only 1 year older than me so don't start. Kid Flash and Aqualad are 3years older than me and you're the oldest. The rest of us are kids."

"But does that mean they should treat us that way? We're they're partners; not they're sidekicks!" The others remained silent, "You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair! Today was supposed to be THE day; step one to becoming full-fledged members of the League."

Kid Flash spoke for the first time; which was odd for him,

"Well sure but I thought step 1 was a tour of HQ?"

Black Crane became worried; she knew where this was going.

"Except the Hall isn't the League real headquarters! I bet they didn't even tell you that it's just a false front for tourists. And the pit stop for catching Zeta Beams teleporter tubes to the real thing…"

**"Please don't say it… please don't say it…"**

Speedy continued,

"An orbiting satellite called The WatchTower."

**"He said it…"**

**"Wait what? You knew?" **Robin yelled in her head.

** "I'll explain later."**

The mentors stared at each other,

"You told him…" Batman told Crane.

Black gazed at him,

"No I didn't I swear. I haven't told Robin why would I tell Speedy?"

Batman knew who did and stared at Green Arrow,

"I know I know but I thought maybe… we could make an exception," He had a smile but quickly faded when Batman narrowed his eyes, "or not."

"You are not helping your cause here son," Aquaman showed his wisdom, "stand down! Or…"

Black Crane squinted,

"And now it starts…" she put her head in her hands.

"Or what? You'll send me my room…"

Black Crane had heard enough,

"Speedy… that is enough. What is wrong with you? If you keep this up, you're going to ruin it for the rest of us!"

"Quiet Crane!" Speedy faced Aquaman again, "And I'm not you're son! I'm not even his," he gazed at Green Arrow, "I thought I was his partner but not anymore!" He took off his hat and threw it on the ground and began to leave, "Guess they're right about you 4…You're not ready."

Black Crane wanted to run after him but Robin held her back,

"But…" he shook his head no, "Roy…" she couldn't do anything but watch him walk out the door. Her heartache was turned to concern when the giant screen showed Superman,

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." The six Justice Leaguers walked over to the screen.

Batman's voice was straight,

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to…" he was cut off by another voice.

"Zatara to Justice League," Zatara's face on the corner of Superman's square, "The Sorcerer Werter is using the Amulet of Abtin to block out the Sun. Requesting full league response."

Batman asked Superman,

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait," he contacted the other members, "All Leaguers, rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." The sidekicks all walked over to their mentors, "Stay put."

Black Crane sighed,

**"Here we go again."**

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"This is a League Mission." Aquaman closed the door.

Flash was stern now,

"You're not trained."

"Since when!?" Kid Flash started to sound like Speedy.

Black Crane thought to herself before speaking up,

"What harm can come from taking out a fire? K.F. can get all the people out, Aqualad can put the flames out, I can get rid of the smoke and Robin can do his detective thing and figure out how the fire started."

"Hey!"

"You are the best detective next to Batman. You can look around the building to see how the fire started in the first place," Crane hovered, "it's just a fire. And if we're going to become members of the league, we need to get experience on all kinds of missions."

Flash continued,

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this time."

Aquaman's tone was soft and understanding,

"There will be other missions… when you're ready."

Crane floated back to the ground; disappointed again.

"But for now… stay put!" Batman's voice was stern and fierce; he meant business. They went through the door to the Zeta tubes leaving the four kids alone.

**"We have to go…" **Crane talked with Robin."

** "What?"**

** "Oh come on Rob. I know you want to… don't you even think about lying to me."**

They looked at each other and nodded. Now it was Kid Flash's turn to lash out,

"When we're ready! How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like…like…" he threw his arms up, "like sidekicks."

"K.F. you're starting to sound like Speedy…."

Aqualad was distraught,

"My mentor… my King… I thought he trusted me."

"Trust! They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!"

"Well… it's not really secret." Crane cut in Flash's rant, "I knew about it."

"WHAT!" Aqualad and Kid Flash exclaimed.

Robin spoke since talking with Batman,

"How did you manage to find out anyway?"

She shuffled her feet,

"I accidentally came across the plans to the WatchTower in the BatCave. I studied them and was quite astonished. It's really something else."

Aqualad made a point,

"What else aren't they telling us?"

"But doesn't every adult hide things from kids?"

"But should they really hide anything else from us," Robin pointed out, "if they want us to be part of the League then they should tell us everything. But I have a better question… why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

Black Crane started to cough,

"What? I'm sorry… did I hear you correctly… why didn't we leave with Speedy?" I'll tell you why. Speedy was acting like a lunatic; we belong here."

"So does Speedy."

"He chose to leave; he could've stayed and just been happy like the rest of us. Sure the Leaguer's aren't telling us everything but they will in time. We need to show them they can trust us."

Kid Flash was annoyed,

"And how many years of being their sidekicks do they need for them to trust us," she couldn't say anything, "exactly. I think we've earned their trust by now; they shouldn't be hiding anything from us."

Aqualad asked,

"What exactly is… Project Cadmus?"

Black Crane nudged Robin and arched her head towards the computer,

"Don't know… but I can find out." He went over to the computer and started typing away.

"Come on boy, time to work your magic."

"ACCESS DENIED!" The computer spoke back.

With his little creepy laugh and grin, he typed away again,

"Wanna bet?"

"Must you do that laugh? It creeps me out every time."

Kid Flash watched the screen; seeing a bunch of weird codes and everything show up,

"Whoa… how are you doing that?"

Crane laughed,

"It's simple for him. Once he hacked my laptop in Gotham to read my diary…" she grinned at him, "I had to get facial recognition, a fingerprint scanner and a retinal scanner to keep him out."

"That… and it's the same system as the BatCave." He pressed one more button.

"ACCESS GRANTED!"

"Which when you think about it was pretty reckless on Batman's part to do that," Black Crane leaned on Robin's shoulder, "good job."

Robin brought up the files,

"Alright… Project Cadmus is a genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is."

Crane stood straight again,

"Hold on… a genetics lab? Like human genetics?

"I guess. But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do…that would be poetic justice." Aqualad had a smile.

Robin chuckled,

"Hey… they're all about justice."

Aquaman sighed,

"But they said stay put."

Robin's little genius began to show,

"For the blocking the sun mission not this." He grinned with delight.

"Oh yeah… I know where this is going. Finally; time to extend my experience." Crane flew and spun in excitement.

Now Kid Flash was excitement,

"Wait," he turned Robin to face him, "are you going to Cadmus? Cause if you're going I'm going."

Black Crane, Robin and Kid Flash smiled at Aqualad; trying to get him to come along.

"Just like that… we're a team on a mission."

"We didn't come for a play date!"

Black Crane hovered next to Robin,

"So… we're going?"

Robin nodded,

"We're going!"

"YAAAHOOOO!" She twirled in the air; full of excitement, "Yes!" making the boys laugh.

"Come on Angel," Robin and the other walked towards the doors, "let's go show the adults we're ready."

Quickly flying after them, Crane had the largest smile on her face,

**"Finally… a chance to show them what I can do. Speedy thinks I'm too young, Kid Flash thinks I'm too laid back… and Robin… well he just wants to do everything on his own. He would rather have me on the side while he gets to do what he does best. Sure he has the most experience of all of us, but he knows I can handle this,"** she saw Aqualad running next to Robin **"what to say about Aqualad… he doesn't know me too well; not like the others. He hasn't judged me yet; it must be an Atlantean thing. It's time for me to shine; prove to them and myself I'm ready to be a hero…"**

The rest of the journey to the Cadmus building was filled in silence; each wondering what the Cadmus fire held for them. Robin kept looking up at Black Crane; watching her dirty blonde hair flow behind her with the wind, her bright red suit accented with black wings.

**"What are you staring at down there?" Crane asked him.**

** "Oh nothing." **

She grinned him from above,

**"Don't lie to me. What are you staring at? Do I have bird poop on my suit or something?"**

He laughed in his head; only allowing them to hear it,

**"No no… you're fine. I was just thinking how beautiful you look up there."**

Black Crane blushed,

**"Keep your eyes on the rooftops boy. Don't need you falling off and me flying in to catch you."**

Robin turned his attention to the rooftops again; keeping up with Kid Flash and Aqualad on the ground. Still blushing, Black Crane thought back to when she first met Robin; calling her name beautiful then a few months later helping her design her suit.

"**I wouldn't be here without you Robin… I owe you so much."**

_Well, that is the first 10mins of the first episode. I want to do the last 10minutes when they actually get to Cadmus and all of that in the next chapter; I wanted to set up the team and the relationships between each. We start to see the brotherly sisterly relationship between Robin and Black Crane with a little bit of flirtacous actions. Think of it like Jasper and Alice from Twilight. Their exact relationship is a bit different than Dick's and Tim's will be in season 2. Angelee isn't actually adopted like Dick, Jason and Tim were; she just lives there. I hope you all enjoyed it and continue to read. I apologize it took so long to get up; work and school have been taking up most of my time but I hope to have another chapter or two up this weekend. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions; especially about Angelee's name. If it sucks, I'm willing to change it if someone offers a better one. _


	5. Chapter 5-Independence Day Part 2

_Okay, onto the next chapter. This is the last 10minutes of Episode 1 Independence Day. This chapter will focus on the Cadmus portion of the episode. The next episode; "Fireworks" will most likely be cut into the 2 written parts too; not quite sure yet. I really, really hope all of you are enjoying this… I'm seriously trying. Please review!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 5-Independence Day Part 2

_~Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Black Crane's POV nearing the Cadmus building~_

"You guys smell that?" Black Crane asked the others getting closer to the ground.

"Smoke," Robin was flat, "we're getting close. K.F. you speed ahead and check everything out. Aqualad, get the water ready, Crane… be ready to get any people out."

She nodded,

"Got it. What are you gonna do," she was cut off but a loud BOOM, "oh no… Kid get going!" She saw him speed off while she flew faster, "That didn't sound good."

Crane was the next to arrive; just in time to see Kid Flash running up the building and saving two scientists; throwing them onto the roof before running out of steam. Luckily catching the opened window, he dangled there. Holding out a hand, she levitated him inside the window before flying over,

"You okay there?"

He was huffing,

"Yeah thanks for the lift there."

She smiled,

"I'm getting those scientists off the roof and onto the ground. Be careful this time!" Black smiled and flew to the roof; holding out a hand again, "Don't worry; I'm going to get you to the ground," the two scientists began to hover; yelping in a panic, "calm down," she and the scientists slowly hovered towards the ground, "there you go." The two panicking scientists gently touched the ground."

"Thank you." The fatter of the two said.

"Who are you?" The other said.

Sighing with despair again, Black Crane nodded to the firefighters and flew off again. She stopped and looked when she heard Robin's laugh again,

"Come on… every time… even to stop a fire." She noticed Aqualad and flew next to him, "You guys okay?"

"Yes. Where did Robin go?"

Crane flung her head over her shoulders,

"I told him not to do this… the experience working against him," the flames grew, "can you put those flames out? I'm going to find Robin and check the building for other people."

He nodded,

"Of course. Good luck!" He ran over to the firefighters and used their water to save some scientists and put some small flames out.

Watching Robin run into the window by Kid Flash, Black Crane flew next to the building to check for more people,

"Everyone's out!" She yelled down to the firefighters before flying into the window to join Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash.

Aqualad seemed annoyed,

"Appreciate the help."

Robin was clicking away at a computer,

"You handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic Justice remember?"

Black Crane sighed while Aqualad walked away,

"We are one disorganized team…" she looked at the computer screen, "so what are you finding out?"

"Nothing important… all the files are encrypted."

"So…. Uncrypt them."

Robin looked at her,

"It's not easy… especially Cadmus' encryption."

Aqualad and Kid Flash were out in the hallway,

"There was something…" Aqualad started to say.

"Something in the elevator…" Crane and Robin ran out, "the building should be locked down."

"Nothing should work… especially the elevators."

Robin ran over to the elevator and attempted to press the down button,

"This is wrong," and he brought up a holographic image of the elevator, "just as I thought. This is a high-speed express elevator; this doesn't belong in a two story building…"

"Neither does what I saw."

"That means something is underneath the building… something huge." Black Crane announced.

"But what?" Kid Flash wondered.

Black Crane smirked,

"Let's find out." She took a deep breath and put her hands out. Concentrating on the elevator, she pulled the doors apart, "Let's go."

Aqualad was the first to look,

"Whoa… that is deep."

Robin was next,

"And that's why they need an express elevator…"

"Oh great," Crane looked over everyone else, "confined how many feet underground in a tunnel," she hovered in the opening, "anyone want a lift?"

Robin pulled out his grappling hook,

"No thanks…I got this." He jumped down.

Kid Flash looked down,

"I'll take you up on that." Black Crane held out her hand and levitated Kid Flash into the elevator, "this is… safe right?"

Crane looked at him,

"Of course it is." They started to go deeper into the shaft while Aqualad went down on Robin's line, "As long as you don't squirm and freak out."

While floating down, Black Crane and Kid Flash kept a close watch on the sides.

"SL 23….SL24….SL25… SL26… jeez, how far does this thing go down?"

Black Crane shrugged when she noticed Robin stopped,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm at the end of my rope." Robin swayed himself and leapt to the ledge; flailing his arms to keep up.

Becoming concerned, Crane flew behind him and pushed him completely onto the ledge and putting Kid Flash down. Aqualad was next to jump onto the ledge.

Robin hacked the system again,

"Bypassing security… and we're good. Angel," Robin ushered his arm to the door, "if you would be so kind."

"My pleasure." Crane did the same to that door as she did to the other.

Going through the doorway, they all stopped and stared at what they saw… high-technological equipment.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus."

Crane looked around; feeling confined and small again,

"Where do we start?" Kid Flash took off before saying anything but quickly stopping when he noticed large weird looking creatures, "What are those?" Black asked out loud.

The kids walked through the corridors; keeping their eyes out for anything suspicious. Black Crane had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Hey," Robin bumped her, "you okay?"

"I guess. Just a little… claustrophobic…"

He wrapped an arm around her,

"I'm right here, just take it easy."

They slowly kept going, wondering else to expect. Coming to a large door, Robin quickly hacked it open,

"Okay… I'm officially whelmed."

Behind the door were pods filled with odd looking creatures suspended in some sort of liquid. K.F. looked at the odd pods,

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid; it generates their own power with these… things. It must be what they're bred for."

"Of course," Aqualad spoke, "even then the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragons deep into the Earth."

"This Cadmus must create new life too," Robin went over to a control panel, "let's find out why." He pulled out a USB cable and attached it the panel.

Black Crane flew up to the higher pods,

"But what kinds of new life?" She flew back down to the ground, "What is really going on here?"

Robin pulled up another holographic image and went through the information,

"They're called genomorphes," he pulled up more information, "whoa! Check out the stats on these things."

Crane stood next to him,

"What's up boy?"

"Super-strength, telepathy, razor claws…" Robin was freaked out, "these things are living weapons!"

K.F. was angry,

"They're engineering an army."

"An army for what… to gain control of the world like every other lunatic out there… or an army to take down the League?" Black Crane was reading the stats.

Robin noticed something interesting,

"Wait… there's something else," Aqualad came over next, "Project KR. Ugh the files too encrypted I can't…" a yelling voice cut him off.

"DON'T MOVE!" Making all of them jump.

A man in a blue suit with a golden yellow helmet came running at them with at least a half dozen creatures.

"What are those things?" Crane asked while backing up.

The helmeted man stopped running,

"Wait… Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash… Black Crane…"

"At least he got the name right…" Robin was still looking at the files.

Aqualad's eyes were wide,

"Wait; I know you. You're Guardian…A hero."

Black looked at the others,

"Guardian… I've never heard of him."

"I do my best." Guardian had a small creature on his shoulder.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash's eyes were tough.

Guardian was sounded by the creatures,

"I believe that is my question boys… and girl. I'm chief of security; you're trespassing," Robin was watching very carefully, "but we can call the Justice League and figure this out."

Kid Flash was irritated now,

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?"

"Because," Black Crane came closer again; ready to attack, "I don't think they would. And if they found out… man oh man, would you be in big trouble."

"Weapons?" Guardian had no idea what they were talking about, "What are you…" the horns on the little creature on his shoulder began to glow red; stopping him from talking.

"Robin…" Crane leaned next to him, "please tell me you're almost finished there. I'm not liking where this may be headed."

Guardian was distracted but started talking again,

"Take them down hard! No mercy!"

The creatures charged,

"ROBIN!" Black Crane started to back up again, "Now would be a good time to tell us how to stop these things!"

"Don't worry Angel…I got this." And in one simple flip, he threw a smoke bomb in front of them then used another grappling hook to reach a support beam; escaping to the other side.

Not knowing where he was, the others attempted to fight the creatures.

"Is it me," Black Crane was hovering a foot off the ground and throwing the creatures off her, "or is this not going well," she noticed Robin was gone, "hey… where did Robin go?" Aqualad and Kid Flash were fighting off the creatures when Aqualad got knocked down by Guardian, "HEY!" she propelled an energy ball at him, "Why don't you mess with someone who doesn't have their back turned to you!" She propelled another energy ball at him. Crane and Guardian started going at each other. Guardian would use his strength to try to hurl something at her but her telekinesis and flying were wearing him down, "What's the matter Guardian," she threw him into a wall, "not as strong when you go against someone who will face you huh?" He ran into another wall with a THUD! Aqualad and Kid Flash ran out of the smoke; Kid Flash grabbing Crane's arm along the way, "HEY! I was on a streak here!"

"Not now!" They both yelled at her.

Aqualad, Kid Flash and Black Crane round a corner to see Robin hacking a door; the sirens ringing through her head. The creatures came around the corner,

"Go," Crane put a force field up, "I can hold them off until the door gets open!"

K.F. goes by Robin,

"Way to be a team player… ROB!"

"Weren't you right behind me?" He clicked away; opening the door.

Grunting, Crane felt the field start to weaken,

"We talk about that Robin…we don't have as much experience as you," she grunted again "you need to tell us when you're leaving!"

Robin got the door opened,

"The door's open; let's go!"

Walking backwards trying to keep the force field up, Black Crane reached the door,

"I…I can't keep this up."

"Just let go!" Robin yelled at her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

He interrupted her,

"Just do it!" Putting the force field down, she felt a jerk on her cape and was pulled through the door; landing on her rear in the elevator. "What were you thinking?"

Black puffed out of breath,

"I was trying to protect our backs," she puffed some more, "while you were off protecting your own."

Robin leaned next to her,

"And you almost used up all your energy! You can't keep a force field up on your own for too long you know that!" He paused and helped her up, "And what do you mean I was protecting my own back?"

"YOU went off on your own… you didn't tell us where you going or what you were doing!"

"Alright enough!" Kid Flash held Black up, "You yelling and arguing doesn't help your energy. Now take it easy and calm down before you do run out of energy and we'll have to really protect you."

"Hey, I saved your butt from falling out a 4 story window!" She stumbled making Robin hold her left side while Kid Flash held her right side.

Aqualad was next,

"Black Crane… you must calm down. You are too worked up; we will need you." He noticed the numbers getting higher; "We are headed down?"

"Dude!" Kid Flash pointed to the ceiling, "out is up!"

"Excuse me," Robin was angry, "Project KR… it's down on sub-level 52."

Black Crane stood on her own again,

"Project KR?"

"This is getting out of control," Aqualad rubbed the back of his head, "perhaps… perhaps we should contact the league."

"I agree," Crane fixed her cape, "we're in over our heads. We have no idea what we're getting into."

The elevator dinged as it stopped on sub-level 52. Watching the doors open, they all braced for attackers; but no one met them. All they saw were red tunnels; leading to different areas. Robin and Kid Flash ran first,

"We are already here."

Aqualad sighed and looked at Crane,

"Come on." They walked out of the elevator. Aqualad kneeled between the boys, "Which way?"

Robin sarcastically laughed,

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two."

"HALT!" A lean creature stood before them.

"Hey… it looks like those creatures we saw on level 26…" Black Crane pointed out, "just a taller and skinner version of them." The taller creature's horn was a red color, "Move!" He threw some barrels at them. The boys moved while she directed them to the side of her, "What was up with that?" Robin attempted to throw a Batdisc at it; only to have it stopped, "Really? Telepathy Rob! With that comes telekinesis…" the creature hurled more barrels at them. Black Crane muttered, "To hide what we don't want seen, go behind a screen. Be gone from view, I bid you adieu!" Her and the boys were invisible, making their getaway easier.

Running down a hallway, they had no time to ask questions; although some wanted to. They kept running until they came to another large door with Kid Flash waving them in,

"Hurry!"

"Project KR!" Crane noticed the label.

One after another, they hustled through the opening; Aqualad sending Black Crane in before him then kicking the tank away; thus closing the door. Once inside, Crane fell to the ground,

"Ugh…"

"Easy there," Robin helped her up again, "it's been a long since you used that spell… took a lot out of you."

She groaned in pain,

"Yeah…she wrapped her left arm around her waist, "I'm going to be exhausted later."

K.F. saw a computer to the side,

"Rob!" He pointed to it.

"I got her," Aqualad took Black Crane's waist and held her up, "go and do your thing."

Robin nodded and hacked the computer again,

"I disabled the door, we're safe."

Aqualad looked around,

"We're trapped."

Crane groaned again,

"I hate small, confined areas…"

"Ah guys…" Kid Flash brought their attention back to the room, "you'll want to see this." He pressed some buttons on a console in front of him; lighting the room while Robin and Aqualad helped Black Crane over.

All their eyes widened at the same time,

"Whoa…" was all the Robin could mutter out.

They all stood in shock at what they saw in the pod in front of them… a teenager in a bright white suit with Superman's symbol on his chest; the letters "Kr" on the outside of the pod.

"I uh… I think we just found what Project KR is."

Kid Flash went around the console to get a better look at the pod,

"Big K little r… the atomic symbol for Krypton."

Black Crane coughed,

"Krypton… like Superman Krypton?"

"Clone…"

Aqualad looked at Robin,

"Robin hack!"

Crane elbowed him,

"OH right right…" he connected the USB cable, "weapon designation Superboy…. A clone force grown in… 16 WEEKS!?"

"16 weeks…. Superboy…" Crane put her head down, "Superman's clone…"

Robin continued,

"From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad's voice was harsh and cold.

"No way the big guy knows about this!"

"Jeez you think K.F.? How could anyone know that Cadmus has a Superman clone 52levels below the ground?"

Robin was still looking at the stats,

"The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7."

Aqualad pointed to the creatures,

"And these creatures?"

"Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic… force feeding him an education."

Crane shook her head,

"Telepathy was never meant to do that; take control of someone's mind like that… manipulate it."

"And we can guess what else… They're making a slave out of Superman's… well son."

Aqualad looked at Black Crane; she nodded,

"Now we contact the League." He pressed his Atlantean symbol on his belt; making it glow an iridescent blue.

"No signal."

Crane looked at the pod,

"If it's anything like Superman… I'd say that's a good thing."

Kid Flash held his head down,

"Now we're in too deep. Literally."

Crane and Robin looked at each other; both afraid of the consequences.

"Hey guys…" Crane noticed the genomorphes were glowing red, "We have a problem."

"What?" The boys asked her.

All she had to do was point to the pod,

"Oh… yeah… that can't be good." Aqualad agreed.

"This is wrong." Kid Flash felt sympathetic.

"We can't leave him like this."

Black Crane weakly hobbled over the pod and placed her had on the side; trying to intercept the genomorphes message.

"Angel… what are you doing?"

She had her eyes closed,

"Trying," she groaned, "to intercept the telepathic message. I want to know what they're saying." The boys looked at each other, "I'll explain later," she groaned again, "I'm almost in."

Aqualad nodded,

"Set him free…once she's done."

The other boys agreed.

"AAHHHHH!" Black Crane screamed in agony making the boys rush over to her, "No… don't," she winced, "touch me. I'm in…"

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad cautiously watched her; afraid to touch her but wanting to pull her away.

"What are you finding out?" Kid Flash asked.

She grunted,

"There are a bunch of genomorphes, Guardian and another scientist out the door," another grunt, "the genomorph on Guardian's shoulder is telling Superboy to prepare for a…AAAAHHHHHH!" She was hurled back and hit the wall.

"BLACK CRANE!" Robin rushed over to her, "She's unconscious." He looked at Aqualad.

"Do it…"

K.F. went over,

"Go, I'll stay here with her." He kneeled next to her while Robin went to panel again. He pressed some controls and removed the pod surrounding Superboy. They watched his fingers move and curl into a fist. With the okay from the genomorph gnomes above his head, Superboy opened his eyes and attacked Aqualad.

"That's what Black Crane must have heard…" Robin looked at her, "but all the genomorphes outside hit her before she could tell us."

Aqualad was pinned under Superboy; making Robin and Kid Flash running over and holding him back. Kid Flash had had Superboy's right arm held back; well attempting to,

"Hang on Superboy…"

"We're on your side…" Robin huffed out. _(Awww… the poor little boy trying to hold back a Superman clone… I kind of feel sorry for him.)_

Black Crane grunted; trying to move,

"Robin… Kid Flash…" she opened her eyes to see Kid Flash go through a glass power tube, "no… they freed him." Attempting to pull herself up, Crane leaned against the wall. Hoping she had enough strength in her, she dragged herself over to the pod where the genomorphes were, "please… let me have enough power." Her hands went out and her eyes were shut again. Ignoring the fight going on behind her, Crane focused all her energy on the genomorphes. Trying to get her telepathic thoughts into Superboy through them, she lost sight of everything around her. Entering the genomorphes minds, she fought her way to Superboy's mind, **"Superboy stop… we aren't here to harm you. Please… stop attacking my friends…"** she saw Robin get slammed into the ground, "NO!" She telepathically sent Superboy into the wall through his mind. But forgetting about the genomorphes outside, she began to scream in pain again. Not having a choice, Robin darted over and knocked her down; disrupting the connection "What… why did you do that?"

"I had to. You were screaming again. What were you doing?"

Black Crane stumbled to her feet,

"I'll explain later. We need to get out of here… like now."

"And how you intend we do that? You can't teleport all of us at one time yet and with more of those genomorphes and Guardian outside the door there's no way we're getting out any time soon!"

Crane looked to the ceiling,

"But I can get us a few levels higher. At least enough to get away from everything on the other side of the door."

"No! You've used too much energy today; you need to rest."

She noticed Aqualad and Superboy fighting,

"Now is not the time for resting Boy." She held out her arms; separating Superboy and Aqualad; each pinned against the wall on the opposite sides of each other, "Enough of this! Superboy we're trying to help you; you need to stop fighting us!" But as much as she tried, she was too weak and Superboy managed to free him. He finished Aqualad; making him lay face first on the ground. Next was Robin. Superboy knocked him down and dropped like he weighed nothing. And finally… came Black Crane. Using every last bit of energy she had left, she attempted to go defensive and use force fields; but was too weak. She too ended up knocked up; face down on the ground. And that was the last thing any of them remember.

_YAY! Is it only me or this is one good chapter! I personally like. As you can tell, I took parts from the episode out like Robin getting squished under Superboy's foot and some others… I really wanted to have Black Crane play a big role in this chapter; really show off her abilities. Now I'm sure some of you might call her weak and yes, she can be at times and that will be explained in coming chapters. Speaking of such, the next chapter will be the first part of Fireworks Part 1; I do plan on splitting it up again like Part 1… I think it works better. I plan on working out a timeline for next chapters and which episodes I plan on omitting and replacing with my own; which I have a few episodes in mind. So here's a spoiler… one of the new episodes… aka my own episodes… will be the team going to Trivoyian to take on Dremlick; I am soo looking forward to that. I have so many plans for that so I can't wait to get there. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and review with any thoughts, suggestions and opinions. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6-Fireworks

_Hey readers; how are you today? How did you guys like the previous chapters? I liked it a lot I have to say. This chapter is Fireworks; which focuses on Superboy. I'm writing the chapters while I'm watching the episode so it will take a while to get everything up; need to make sure the quotes and everything are right. This Chapter will be the first 10minutes of the episode again like Independence Day Part 1. Please review!_

_Disclaimer in chapter1_

Chapter 6-Fireworks

_~Black Crane, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash's POV inside Cadmus~_

Groaning, Black Crane blinked. She tried to move her arms but she couldn't; they were expanded and she was spread eagle behind some glass.

"Ugh… what happened?" She noticed Superboy standing guard, "Superboy! What are you doing?" He didn't say anything. Attempting to pull her arms free, she noticed the boys next to her, **"ROBIN! ROBIN! WAKE UP!" **She sent a surge to his mind; but nothing. She heard a voice in her head,

**"Time is run short. You must awaken! You must awaken now!"** The boys gasped for air.

"Oh thank god! BOYS!" Black Crane acknowledged them.

"Where are we? What happened?"

Crane leaned a bit forward,

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Robin groaned a bit, "are you okay?"

"A bit weak but I'll be fine." They looked at each other as much as they good, **"Robin… I'm scared…"**

** "I know…"** he stared at her, **"I promise you… I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let them hurt you!"** He felt her eyes starting to water. He knew he had to do something.

"What do you want?" Kid Flash yelled, "Quit staring you're creeping me out!"

Robin addressed him,

"K.F… how about we don't tick off the guy who can fry us with a look."

Black Crane examined her pod… afraid of what might happen,

"What do you think they're going to do with us?"

They all looked at each other; wondering the same thing.

"Crane," Flash butted in, "is there anything you can do?"

She shook her head,

"I'm too weak… my energy is depleted…" she felt ashamed, 'I'm so… so sorry." A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey," Robin got concerned, "don't. I'm going to get you out of here. If it's the last thing I do, I WILL get you out!"

Kid Flash and Aqualad attempted to help Superboy; make him understand. Crane was too upset and ashamed of herself to be able to do anything but Robin started to make his move. He intended to keep him promise to Black Crane and get her out; he had to. The three boys started to make Superboy into a person while Crane escaped to her mind; wanting to forget the embarrassment she brought upon herself.

_~Crane's Mind~_

She was running through a huge garden. The bright sky above warmed her skin and her hair flew behind her. She didn't have a care in the world; nothing could interfere.

"Angelica!" A pure voice caller her name.

She immediately stopped running and turned around to see her light; the most important person in her life,

"FATHER!" She ran back to the giant house; arms spread open, "You are home!" She flung herself into the man's arms.

"My darling daughter," he held her tight, "I have missed you so."

"As have I Father," she began to tear in his chest, "why were you gone so long?"

The man released the hug,

"I'm so sorry darling. I had some business to take care of in Gotham City," he wiped her tears away, "but I'm back now. And that means I get to spend much more time with you." He tapped her nose making her giggle.

"Oh Father," she hugged him again; "I would very much like that."

_~Back at Cadmus~_

Black Crane had a smile on her face; thinking of her Father… her best friend, her hero.

"Activate the cloning process!"

"Pass! The BatCave's crowded enough!"

Black Crane came back to her senses,

"What's going on?"

"Where have you been all this time?" Kid Flash sounded annoyed.

"I was uh…. Pre-occupied with something." Crane heard the scientist talking to Superboy and a genomorph on his shoulder; its horns red, "Hey guys… you might want to say good-bye to Superboy."

They watched Superboy's face go numb,

"How?"

"The genomorphes control his mind. They have a telepathic link to his; it's how they control him," the boys looked at her with strange looks, "I got it when I tapped into their link back in Project KR."

The scientist looked at her. The male nodded to the female and she began to press buttons. Then, some electrodes came and attached to her; making her scream in pain.

"CRANE!" Robin tugged at his restraints.

"So…" the man stood in front of Crane's pod, "so you are the sidekick who managed to intercept the telepathic link," he grinned an evil grin, "you will make quite the weapon for Cadmus my dear."

Black Crane continued to scream; making Robin angry,

"Leave her alone! Or I swear it will be the last thing you ever do!"

Desmund laughed,

"Hmm… interesting… you Robin," he grinned again, "get all protective and angry when it comes to the telepath here. Do I sense some…" he looked between Robin and Black Crane, "emotional connection for her?" Robin growled making Desmund shrug, "No matter. You will be joining her shortly." He nodded to the other scientist again who pressed more buttons. Suddenly, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad were screaming in agony. Some spheres below them began to fill with their blood; getting their DNA for the cloning process.

This continued for a few minutes; each sidekick screaming in pain. Black Crane began to see black; losing awareness yet again. She had no idea that the electrodes got shut off; she was unconscious in the pod. Robin managed to release him and landed on the ground,

"Ughh… finally. Thank god Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long,"

"Really?" Kid Flash asked from inside his pod, "That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight."

Robin held his wrists but soon stopped,

"Oh no… Crane!" He turned to her pod, "Oh no…" he saw her motionless body dangle there, "hang on Angel…" he tried to open it, "come on!"

Superboy pushed him aside and broke the pod open,

"I'll get the others."

Robin nodded and used a pick to release Crane from her wrist restraints. Having to lean her body against his, he carried her down; setting her on the ground,

"Come on Angel…" he checked for a pulse, "come on…" he started CPR while Superboy freed Kid Flash and Aqualad.

Kid Flash and Aqualad dropped to the floor,

"What's wrong with her?" K.F. held his wrists too.

He pushed on her chest,

"She lost too much energy. Those electrodes drained too much of her life force for her to stay conscious," he noticed the sphere under her pod, "we need to break that sphere and get her life force back before she…" CRASH! Superboy punched her sphere; freeing small green orbs. They drifted over to Black Crane and soaked back into her body. Gasping, she shot her eyes open and took a huge breath, "Angel…"

She huffed,

"What happened?"

Robin pulled her into a hug,

"I thought I lost you…" he looked into her eyes, "can you stand?"

She nodded,

"I… I think so." Robin helped her up, "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Aqualad was carried over by Superboy.

Kid Flash took Black Crane from Robin and carried her in his arms,

"It's easier this way." They headed for the door while Desmund began to yell,

"You'll never get out of here. I'll have all of you back in pods by morning!"

Robin tenses up,

"Why can't this guy just be whelmed?"

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?"

Robin threw Batdiscs at the pods; blowing them up. They ran out into the hall and headed towards the elevator,

"We're still 42 levels below ground. But if we can reach the elevator…"

But they had to stop; genomorphes were blocking the elevator.

"Kid," Crane muttered out, "put me down…"

"What!?"

"Just do it; they need you."

Kid Flash shook his head,

"No way! Rob would kill me!"

"Do it! I'll be fine."

K.F. had no choice. He set her down against the wall and ran off to fight. Crane sat off to side; too tired to attack. Clearing a path, Robin ran over to Crane and helped her up; supporting her over to the door,

"Sorry I can't open the door…" she huffed out.

Aqualad pulled it open,

"Do not worry about that Crane; I got it this time."

She smiled and looked into the shaft,

"Just ah one thing… how do we intend to get up?"

Robin used his grappling hook and wrapped his arm around her waist,

"Hold on tight."

She put her arms around his neck,

"Oh trust me… I will." She and Robin were pulled up into the shaft.

Aqualad and Superboy were stuck in the doorway with the creatures approaching them. Holding Aqualad, Superboy pushed off the ground; "flying" in the shaft. But he started to fall,

"I'm…I'm falling." And they began to free-fall down the shaft.

Robin's eyes went wide.

"Do something!"

He flung a hook into the shaft; attaching to the sides allowing Aqualad to grab it. They were able to reach sub-level 15,

"Superman can fly… what can't I fly?"

"I don't know. But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bounce. Still pretty cool." Kid Flash was compassionate and helped him touch the ledge.

Superboy touched down,

"Thank you," he looked at Crane, "how are you feeling?"

"Better… still a bit weak but getting stronger."

Robin heard a sound of something moving,

"Guys! This will have to be our exit!" He pointed above him to the coming elevator.

Superboy pushed the door open and they all ran through. Kid Flash was carrying Black Crane again as they turned a corner to escape some genomorphes.

"Turn left… left!" Superboy informed; so they followed, "Right!" They came to a dead end.

"Great directions Supy…"

Robin grinned while Superboy wanted to apologize

"Don't apologize this is perfect!"

Crane raised an eyebrow,

"What are you thinking?"

He took off the vent cover, making her groan,

"You'll be fine; I'll be right in front of you…

Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder,

"And I will be right behind you."

Robin climbed in first while Aqualad lifted Black crane up. Crane climbed in after Robin and helped Aqualad and so on and so forth. Once they were all in the vent, they followed each other. Finally they reached the end and piled out,

"We need to make sure Desmund can't find us." Crane stretched her arms.

"Already on it… I hacked their motion sensors."

"Sweet!"

Robin stood back up and supported Crane,

"There's still plenty of space between us and out."

"And I've got plenty of room to move." Kid Flash lowered his goggles and took off up the stairs.

Black Crane took a deep breath,

"And I have a bit of time to recover."

They followed him up the stairs; getting closer to the exit. Finally reaching Sub-Level 1, a wall came down covering the doorway.

"We are cut off from the street."

"Great…" Crane leaned against a wall, "luckily I'm almost back to normal."

Genomorphes came around the corner forcing Robin to kick open another door,

"This way!"

Only to run into Guardian and more genomorphes. They all looked at each other,

"We have no choice…" Black Crane cracked her knuckles, "Guardian is mine…" _(Okay I'm not going to split it into two parts… there's only 9minutes left of the episode and I'm not even at 2000 words yet… just going to finish it here.) _

They all tensed up; prepared for a battle. But the genomorphes had their own plans. All their horns glowed red; making the kids pass out and lose control of their bodies. One by one, they all groaned and got up after a few seconds. Quickly standing up, Black Crane prepared for a fight.

"No," Superboy stopped her, "don't attack," he looked at the taller, slender genomorph, "I... choose… freedom!"

Guardian held his head,

"Feels like… fog lifting."

This time, Black Crane helped Robin up and supported him.

"Guardian…"Aqualad was cautious.

"Go…I'll deal with Desmund."

"I think not!" The genomorphes parted to show Desmund standing in the back. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power I need," he help up a vile with a light blue liquid in it, "to restore order to Cadmus." He chugged the vile.

"That can't be good." Desmund fell to the floor; his lab coat ripping and him mutating. Robin, Kid Flash and Black Crane's eyes went wide, "Oh yeah… definitely not good." Crane backed up. Before them stood an ugly, huge blue looking mutant, "Ugh… are we supposed to fight this thing because… if so… we don't stand a chance."

Guardian defended the kids,

"Everyone back!" And he lunged at the mutated Desmund only to be smacked into the wall.

This angered Superboy who, like Guardian, lunged at the mutant but managed to land a punch on his face… but got a punch back. Superboy and mutant Desmund went back and forth; each landing a punch on the other. But luckily for the others, Superboy and Desmund went through the ceiling; making a hole.

"Well, that's one way to go through the ceiling," Robin pulled out his grappling hook and pulled Black Crane close, "you're not flying yet." And he pulled them through the hole.

"At least let me get the others through." She levitated Kid Flash and Aqualad through the hole just in time for Superboy to be thrown in Aqualad. Together, they flew back making Kid Flash, Robin and Black Crane fun over. Kid Flash helped Aqualad while Robin helped Superboy up, "This is NOT going to be easy."

"It never is…" Robin looked at Black Crane, "you ready for your first real villain?"

She looked back at him,

"You know it!"

Kid Flash ran first and slid under the mutant's foot as it stomped, Superboy and Aqualad punched it in the face while tripping over Kid Flash, Robin threw some Batdiscs while Black Crane took a piece of the wall and threw it on top of him/it. Superboy stood over mutated Desmund ready to attack but was instead lunged into a column. Again, they started to throw punches. Aqualad used his water control guns to wrap the water around the mutant's arm but was pulled towards it. Kicking its face, he jumped into the air and changed the water to make a mace. Getting close to landing, the mutant grabbed the mace and threw Aqualad onto his back then throwing Superboy into another column. Kid Flash came running in and tried to tackle it; instead he too was stopped and thrown into Aqualad. Mutated Desmund held Aqualad by his throat against a column; punching him again making the column break away from the balcony above.

"Of course," Robin checked the building while Black Crane stopped debris from falling on them, "K.F. get over here!"He looked at Crane, "Angel… you strong enough to do some magic?"

She pushed some rocks beside her,

"Yeah, I think so."

Kid Flash came running over. The three of them talked while Superboy fought mutant Desmund.

"Got it?"

"Got it!" Kid Flash gave a thumb's up.

"Go," Kid Flash ran off and Robin nodded at Black Crane, "be careful."

She nodded back and flew over to another column. Taking a huge breath, she put her palms together,

"To break something strong and that doesn't belong, it must be buried and stop the stampede!" her palms were aimed at the column; sending energy at the base.

Kid Flash distracted the mutant; bringing him to another column.

"Come and get me you incredible bully!" he ran off when Desmund got close but got hit with a rock on the back of the head.

Robin explained the plan to Superboy and Aqualad; Black Crane was still working on the last column,

"How is it coming Angel?"

"Just," Crane winced a bit, "a little more."

Robin nodded and drew a giant X on the ground then ran over to the sides. Aqualad spread water on the ground while Kid Flash circled it. Once the mutant was on the water, Superboy punched him; knocking him down.

"Prepare for a light show!" Aqualad yelled before sending electronic pulses in the water; electrocuting the mutant.

"Now Angel!"

With one final blow, Black Crane blew out the last bit of the column,

"DONE!

"Now Move!" Robin grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

Then, three bombs went off; exploding the last of the columns. Without the support columns, the ceiling above them came crumbling down on top of the mutant. With the ceiling gone, the rest of the building came down on top of it; the 5 kids attempting to run. Too slow to fully escape, Aqualad threw himself on top Robin and Superboy on top Kid Flash; trying to protect. But Black Crane knew that wasn't enough. Pulling out every last ounce of power she had left, she put a thick white force field around them while Cadmus collapsed. Rocks and debris surrounded the force field; adding pressure to Black Crane. She fought to keep it up,

"Ugh…" she went down to one knee, "Come on… keep it up…"

"Black Crane," Superboy touched her shoulder, "let me out. I'll clear the debris."

She nodded and made a small hole to let Superboy through,

"Hurry…"she grunted, "I can't keep this up for much longer." Superboy squeezed through the hole and pushed some debris off the force field. He moved some more of the heavy blocks; reliving some pressure on the force field. Black Crane grunted; she was losing energy again, "hurry Superboy…" All the debris was cleared, allowing Crane to take down the field; "ugh…" she started to fall over; landing in Robin's arms.

"I got you," he held her head against his chest, "take it easy."

She felt him breathing heavy,

"It's okay Rob… set me down; you're breathing too heavy."

"No way; you're more important."

Aqualad breathed heavy too,

"We…we did it."

Kid Flash was hunched over; his hands on his knees while Robin smiled,

"Was…there… every any doubt?"

Superboy stared down at Desmund but was interrupted by Kid Flash,

"See?" Superboy turned around while K.F. pointed to the sky, "the moon." They all looked up.

"It is a beautiful night tonight," Black Crane smiled, "it reminds me of my first night in Gotham as hero, not as a runaway."

Robin smiled back and kissed her forehead,

"We need to get you back to the BatCave… get you rested up."

They all stared at the bright moon for a while until they saw a figure flying to them,

"Uh oh… we're in trouble." Crane attempted to stand on her own but stumbled again.

Kid Flash chuckles,

"And Superman. Man do we keep our promises or what?" Crane hits him, "owww… what was that for?" She pointed to the other figures coming, "ohh… that."

All the Leaguers stood in front of them; all with sore looks on their faces. Superboy was the first to step forward to face Superman. He held up his torn suit to show the full-fledged "S" on his shirt; Superman's eyes went large. Superman tensed up; not knowing what to say… or what to think.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman's deep voice added to the already thick tension.

Kid Flash stepped up next,

"He doesn't like being called an it…"

"Yes Batman…" Black Crane slowly walked up next, "it is…we found him underneath the Cadmus building… 52 levels down." Her suit was all torn and burned; her face smudged with minor cuts.

Superboy was irritated,

"I'm Superman's clone!"

Black Crane and Robin saw the puzzled looks on the other Leaguer's faces; some with sympathy. Robin and Crane met eyes with Batman. His voice cutting the gaze,

"Start talking."

No one knew where to start… everyone else was afraid to say something.

"I'll explain," Crane leaned on Kid Flash, "we were all upset when we couldn't go and deal with the fire at Cadmus. We wanted to show all of you that we were ready," she put her head down, "it was my idea to come here."

"CRANE!" Kid Flash and Robin hollered; Robin came running up, "she doesn't mean that! It was my idea."

Crane put a hand on his shoulder,

"Robin… don't. You know just as well as I do that it was my idea," he tried to protest; "I can handle any consequences that I get. You don't need to protect me," she addressed the League again, "Aqualad objected at first; as did everyone else. But Robin agreed with me then since he was going, Kid Flash had to tag along."

"And there was no way I would leave them alone. I had to go with." Aqualad, in his own way, protected Black Crane.

Superman, Batman and Flash looked at each other,

"Go on."

Black Crane continued,

"When we got here, we saved some scientists and put some fires out. We knew Batman had some suspicions and decided to check it out further. We found an express elevator and before we knew it, we were on sub-level 26… only halfway done to where Superboy was being kept. There we discovered creatures called genomorphes. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and I fought them off for a while before we escaped. We found Robin hacking into an elevator and we went down to sub-level 52 to where Project KR was being kept. There… we found him," she ushered to Superboy, "we released him and fought him. But the head scientist, Desmund now that mutant under the rocks," the blue-mutant creature was pointed at, "wanted to make clones of us so he trapped us in pods."

Batman and Superman were concerned now,

"How did you manage to get out of that?"

The original sidekicks smiled and pointed to Superboy.

"Aqualad was able to connect with me; told me I had a choice. I chose to help them."

"Nothing much happened after that," Crane winced, "just a few fights here and there."

Batman noticed her pain,

"How many times did you pass out?" his eyes narrowed on her.

She sighed,

"Three…I think."

Batman huffed,

"You need to rest… your energy is drained."

Him and some other Leaguers huddled and began to talk while the sidekicks did the same. Robin and Kid Flash looked at Black Crane,

"Why did you take the blame? We all agreed to go."

She was being supported by Robin,

"Because I'm the newest; I haven't been with the mentors as long as all of you have. And besides, it was my idea."

Superboy looked over his shoulder at Superman; anguish in his eyes. He darted away when Superman looked back; but he soon came over. He sighed,

"We'll uh… we'll figure something out for you. The League will I mean. For now, I… I better make sure they get that blockbuster creature squared away." He turned and flew off.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman, Flash and Aquaman strolled over, "all 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear…"

Flash cut him off,

"You should've called."

"We wanted to prove we could handle it," Crane was being supported by Robin again, "and I think we did."

"The end result's aside we are not happy!" Batman's voice was stern and harsh, "you hacked Justice League's systems, disobey direct orders, and endangered lives," he stared at Black Crane, "one more than once…" she shrugged and glared back, "You will NOT be doing this again!"

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy and Black Crane looked at each other.

"I am sorry," Aqualad spoke for the young team, "but we will."

Robin step forward, ready to face his mentor… and father.

Aquaman was next to speak,

"Aqualad… stand down!"

Aqualad placed his hand on his chest,

"Forgive me my King… but no." He was stern for the first time; he was ready, "we did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do; together;" his hands were fists now, "on our own we fought something powerful; important. Even Black Crane did well tonight;" he looked at Batman, "you should be proud of her."

Flash addressed them now,

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the 4 of you…"

"The 5 of us!" Kid Flash corrected him, "and it's not."

Robin spoke for the first time; ready to face Batman,

"Batman… we're ready to use what you taught us," He was close to his mentor now, "or why teach us at all?" _(Awwww… he sounds go grown up and mature!) _

The three mentors stared at their young sidekicks.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy said from the back of the pack but came to the front, "it's simple. Get on board; or get out of the way."

Black Crane grew worried and rubbed the back of her neck,

"Not quite the way I would've worded it but it okay."

All 5 faced Batman, Flash and Aquaman; ready to face them.

"Black Crane," Batman addressed her, "what is your thought on this?"

The others looked at her,

"Why is it just me? Why don't you ask them?"

"Because they've had the experience… you haven't had as much. Do you feel comfortable with them? Do you feel like you can trust Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy with your life… like you can Robin?"

She looked at her boys; even Superboy, her new one,

"I can trust them… even Superboy," she smiled at each one, "there are my boys; all of them. I'm joining the team without any of them."

The three Leaguer's looked at each other,

"Then I guess it's settled.

_~That morning at Mount Justice 08:04 EDT~_

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again," Batman paced in front of the regularly dressed sidekicks, "Since you 5 were determined to stay together and fight the good fight," he stared at the young team, "you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

Black Crane smiled at that. She knew Batman knew her strengths and weaknesses and usually put her in places that played to those.

"Real missions?" Robin wondered.

Batman stepped closer,

"Yes but covert."

Flash was standing behind Wally,

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason why we have these big targets on our chest." He touched his lightning symbol.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman now spoke, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The 6 of you will be that team."

Black Crane, now dressed as Angelee, looked at Robin; now dressed as Dick.

"Cool," he had a smile, "wait… six?" _(In case you haven't noticed… the numbers are changing for the team members and when they go through the Zeta tubes… everyone will be one number back; Black Crane is after Robin in number.) _

Batman looked over the teenagers; making them turn around to see Martian Manhunter walking in with a teenage green girl,

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece; Miss Martian."

She waved and said,

"Hi."

**"Aww, she's shy."**

Wally looked at Dick,

"I'm liking this gig more and more every minute."

Angelee smacked him on the back of the head,

"Behave yourself!" she shook her head, "boys and their hormones I swear."

Dick laughed while they watched Wally step ahead,

"Uh welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash," he smiled, "that's Robin," Dick waved, "Aqualad… it's cool if you forget their names."

Angelee snorted and was ready to fling Wally into a wall when Dick put an arm around her,

**"Relax… he's just being… Wally…" **

Miss Martian put her palms together,

"I'm honored to be included."

Black Crane, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash walked over to make her feel welcome; Superboy stayed behind for some reason.

Robin got his attention,

"Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!"

He walked over and they watched Miss Martian change her suit to black,

"I… like your t-shirt." Making him crack a smile. Robin elbowed him and Kid Flash went behind him to his other side. Those three smiled at Miss Martian.

"Today… is the day." Aqualad sounded proud.

"Today really is the day…" Black Crane held out her hand to Miss Martian, "I'm Black Crane."

Miss Martian shook it,

"Nice to meet you." The boys started to act out, especially Robin and Kid Flash, "umm… what are up with those you?"

Black Crane laughed,

"They like to wrestle…Stick with me; I'll fill you in on all the boys."

Miss Martian smiled,

"That would be great." They started to walk away when they heard Robin and Kid Flash start to name call.

"You want to see something fun?" Miss M. nodded, "watch." Black Crane turned to face them; her eyes focused on Robin and Kid Flash. With a simple thought, Robin lost an arm and Kid Flash lost a leg _(OF course not literally… they're invisible but they don't know that)_

"Waaaa!" Kid Flash fell, "what happened to my leg?"

"Hey look it's the one legged creeper!" Robin pointed and laughed.

Kid Flash sarcastically laughed,

"Ha ha. What about you one winged bird?" They attempted to wrestle again.

"Oh my gosh that is awful! What happened?"

Black Crane was laughing but leaned in to her,

"Don't tell them; it's a secret. Robin's arm and Kid Flash's leg are just invisible… but they don't know it. The way it works; they have no feeling or movement so they think they lost it. But really they didn't."

Miss Martian giggled,

"Even though that is sort of cruel, it is a bit funny."

"It gets better…" Black Crane focused again; bringing illusions of their missing body parts and began to beat them with it.

"Oowww… hey… cut it out…" they were cowering with what they could.

Black Crane couldn't back another laugh; she let out escape her mouth.

"What are you laughing at?" Robin asked her.

She stopped laughing,

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't be laughing but you two fall for it every time!" the imagery leg and arm faded and the real ones appeared on their bodies again.

Robin examined his arm,

"You've been doing that this whole time? For all these months," she nodded, "oh… that's it missy… you're in trouble." He darted towards her making her run with a yelp.

They chased each other around; playing keep away. But Robin was quicker and more agile; he always was and Black Crane didn't like to fly… it wasn't fair. He managed to catch her around a table. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and spun her around,

"HA! Told you I'd get you." he started to tickle her.

"No no…" she laughed "not the tickling." She laughed some more.

Robin tickled her some more while the others laughed and watched. Finally giving up, Black Crane surrendered and it stopped. So after that, they had a tour of the Cave and of course… the rules. The Leaguer's said good-bye for now. Robin and Black Crane looked at each other,

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked her.

"You know it…" he nodded back.

"What are you two thinking?" Miss Martian asked them.

Kid Flash put his head in his hands,

"Trust me… with those two… you don't want to know."

Black Crane put her palms out. Suddenly balloons, sugary goods, confetti, streamers and music appeared in the Cave. Together, Black Crane and Robin hollered,

"PARTY!" They started dancing, "come on guys," Robin twirled Crane, "have some fun."

"Yeah. It's not every day we become members of the League," she was dipped, "well a teenage League but close."

The other shrugged and started to dance too; celebrating their achievements. The party went on until late hours in the night; Black Crane constantly replenishing any refreshments or food. The dance partners switched every so often but pretty much stayed the same. Robin would always dance with Black Crane at slow songs; but occasionally let Aqualad or Kid Flash cut in. Superboy was mostly alone; unaware of what was going on, Kid Flash trying to sweet talk Miss Martian and Aqualad enjoying the freedom with Superboy. That day… really was the day.

_HOLY CRAP THIS IS LONG! So sorry for that but I got so hooked on this chapter I kept writing; it is my favorite so far. A lot happened in the later part of the chapter; after Superboy is freed from the pod. I really, really liked more of the relationship showing between Robin and Black Crane; and the protecting of her from the other boys too. The next chapter will be Episode 3 but I have to see what episode 4 is so I'm not sure which episode will be the first to omitted and replaced with my own. Robin and Black Crane still have the brotherly/sisterly love and that will stay for most of the first season. We know what happens between Superboy and Miss Martian later on in the season and that will happen; I like those two together. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and continue to read. Please review; much thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7-Welcome to Happy Harbor Part 1

_Hey readers, chapter 7 is here. This is Season 1 Episode 3- Welcome to Happy Harbor. I hope I can make it as good as the previous chapter; that chapter was my favorite so far but I know I that will change when I get to Season 2. How are you guys enjoying the story so far? Please review with thoughts and suggestions on how I'm doing so far._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 7-Welcome to Happy Harbor

_~Mount Justice- Black Crane's POV~_

Black Crane was in the workout room; running on the treadmill. The boys were on a mission with Speedy, Superboy was outside looking at the moon and the stars and Miss Martian in the kitchen. She had time to herself for a while; something she sometimes didn't enjoy but needed. Her mind had been wandering all day; reliving her pass out moments the week before. It was weird for her to think that… a week had gone by already. A week ago she and the boys became a team; a Young Justice League team. But they still hadn't had any missions; Mount Justice was still being set up and finalized. The team received more lectures and criticism from the Leaguer's about disobeying direct orders and endangering their lives… Batman was more concerned about her life more than anything.

_~Earlier~_

"Black Crane," Batman interrupted her training, "may I have a word?"

"Of course Batman," she grabbed the towel that was hanging on the wall, "what do you need?"

He examined her face; her scrapes were healed now,

"I wanted to see how you are feeling."

Black Crane raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"Are… are you showing emotion Batman?" She teased him making him narrow his eyes. She laughed, "I'm fine Batman. I'm fully healed both physically and energy wise. I have my full strength back."

"Good," he stiffened his body, "I don't want you to use your powers to often."

"What?!"

"I want you to mix using your powers and hand to hand combat. You don't have enough strength yet to rely on just your powers."

"Batman," Black Crane wiped her neck with towel, "I'll be fine using my powers now. I've been training them to use less energy," he raised an eyebrow, "I found some information on the Justice League system," Batman went to object, "that wasn't my fault the powers did it on their own I swear," he glared, "but the information showed me that with practice and meditation, in time, I can use less energy when using my powers. Of course that will happen too with age and maturity but until that happens; I can train them to use less energy."

He had no choice, he trusted her,

"Alright… just be careful next time."

"I know Batman… I will." She smiled at him.

He left right after; saying one last thing to Robin before leaving the Cave and going back to the WatchTower. Black Crane smiled; she knew Batman cared for her in his own way. He'd never come out and say it, No… Batman doesn't do that; but he would hint at it letting whoever he was talking to know that he cared. She went back to working out; getting her cardio.

"Step one complete."

She worked on the treadmill a little longer than went to went to the floor mat; setting up barriers and other various obstacles. Focusing her mind, she started to levitated the items; each one of different weight. Unaware of her surroundings, she didn't hear someone enter the training room; but felt their presence. Losing focus, she freaked out and sent a heavy dumbbell towards the door.

"HEY!" Robin somersaulted out of the way, "What was that for?"

Crane set the others down,

"OH my god! Robin I am so so sorry," she levitated the other dumbbell back over, "I didn't see or hear you come in."

Robin stood up again and brushed himself off,

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Uh… well…" she looked around, "I was training."

He narrowed his eyes like Batman,

"I could see that but for what?"

Black sighed,

"After what happened at Cadmus, I wanted to train my powers to use less energy."

"How did you mange that?"

"I found some information in the Justice League system that was able to tell me how to train my powers to use less energy; which means what happened to me last time won't happen so quickly."

Robin smiled,

"Yeah… we don't need that to happen again," he leaned against the wall, "I don't need that to happen again."

Black Crane saw the concern still on his face; it hadn't left yet,

"You don't need to worry…"

"But I do..." he cut her off, "when Desmund tried to clone us and you lost some of your life force, I thought I lost you for good this time."

Crane felt guilty; she hated worrying him. She floated him over to her,

"I'm sorry I did that to you. But I'm here… I'm fine," she hugged him, "you can't get rid of me that easily," he held her tightly against him; he didn't want to let her go, "hey," she ruffled his hair, "let's do something… something we used to do back in Gotham."

Robin smiled when Kid Flash came running in,

"Yo Rob," he smiled he saw Crane in Robin's arms, "Oh I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt."

Crane and Robin blushed then quickly pulled apart,

"It's okay, you weren't interrupting anything. We were just training," Robin rubbed the back of his head, "what's up?"

"We got a lock on Speedy; he's in Star City."

Robin and Crane looked at each other,

"Let's go," he ran over to Kid Flash then turned to Crane, "rain check on the activity?" sShe nodded, "Cool. I'll see you later." He and K.F. left through the door; leaving Crane alone.

That was an hour ago…

_~Present time~_

Crane was training on the floor mat again. This time, she was working on her hand to hand combat. Batman was right; she needed to work more on it. Working on her punching stance, she heard someone clear their throat. She saw Miss Martian standing in the doorway,

"OH… Miss Martian," Crane stood straight, "I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your training."

Black grabbed a towel,

"No it's okay. What's up?"

"I was hoping you could tell me about Earth life… and the team."

"Yeah sure."

Miss Martian smiled,

"Really?"

Black Crane put the dumbbells and everything else back,

"Sure. It would be nice to have some girl time; too much testosterone around here anyways." Miss Martian giggled, "Come on. We'll go my room." The lights were turned off and they left the workout room.

_~Black Crane and Miss Martian POV in Crane's room~_

"So," Crane closed her bedroom door behind her , "what do you wanna know?"

Miss Martian sat on the floor,

"Well one… what is your and Robin's relationship?"

Crane started coughing,

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Black," Miss M. giggled, "you two are so… affectionate I guess," she paused, "are you two…?"

"NO!" Black Crane quickly answered, "We're just really close." She was looking at a picture on her nightstand. It started to float towards Miss Martian,

"When was this picture taken?"

Black Crane remember that day,

"Almost 2 years ago…"

_~Flashback to a few months after Angelee moved into Wayne Manor~_

Dick, dressed as Robin, stood in the BatCave after a long night of patrol,

"What are you doing up so late?"

Angelee was leaning in an entryway; her arms folded against her chest,

"How did you know I was here?" She stepped into the light; her dirty blonde hair tied behind her in a ponytail. She was wearing a dark green tank top with black shorts.

Robin chuckled,

"It's part of the job description… rule number 1… be aware of your surroundings." His utility belt was placed on the table.

"Couldn't sleep again?" He shook his head, "What happened this time?" Robin started to walk away; she grabbed his shoulder, "You can tell me…" her eyes were soft.

"Get dressed…let's go for a walk." He picked up his utility belt again and walked out.

Wanting to know what was going on; Angelee went into the changing room and stared at her bright red suit for a while. Throwing it on and letting her hair down, she ran to catch up with Robin.

"You ready," she nodded, "then let's go." They left the BatCave; traveling to the boardwalk near the outskirts of town, "What do you say about having some fun? Maybe play a few games?"

Angelee, now as Black Crane grinned,

"What is going on?"

Robin walked over to a darts game; ignoring the question for the moment. Black Crane sighed and just watched him. He threw his final dart; hitting the center again.

"Congratulations sir! You've just broken the point record," the operator informed, "take your pick from the top rack!" Robin pointed to a white bear with angel wings, "Excellent choice sir!" He took the bear down and handed it to Robin, "Enjoy your night!"

Robin grabbed Black Crane's hand and went to another concession stand. He ordered them some cotton candy,

"Try it," Black Crane was hesitant, "it's sugar…" she tried a little bit.

"It tastes like flavored hair," she took another bite, "sweet though."

Robin laughed and went to another game. This one was finding a white ball under shells. It was easy for Black Crane since she could sense it so she played this time. She won from the top rack; she picked a giant red bird.

"Congrats little lady!" He handed her the bird.

They walked around the boardwalk for a bit more when they stopped to look over the water; the moonlight reflecting off.

"It's a gorgeous night tonight," Black Crane leaned against the railing, "I've never seen the moon this bright." Robin was quiet, "So will you tell me what is going on now?" she stared at him.

Robin looked back; sighing,

"Today is their anniversary…"

Black Crane knew who he was talking about; her heart felt his pain.

"How long would they have been married?"

"…13years…"

Crane understood why he couldn't sleep; she wouldn't be able to sleep either.

"I can't imagine how hard it is for you…when I lost my parents, I didn't see their faces until after… and I was much younger," she tenderly put a hand on his shoulder, "how are you holding up?"

He shrugged,

"I guess the way anyone else in this situation could be," he sighed, "I miss them."

Not knowing what else to say, Black Crane did the only thing she could think; she hugged him. Shocked at first, Robin put his arms up, but soon embraced her; needing the compassion.

"Excuse me…" Robin and Black Crane turned to see a skittish man with a camera, "would you two care to have your picture taken?"

The young teammates glanced at each other,

"Sure," Robin shrugged, "why not?" He put his arms around Black Crane's waist and she put hers around his torso; they hugged for the picture.

With large smiles on their faces, the camera went off and the man handed them a card,

"Beautiful! Go to the picture booth and pick up your picture." He ran off to take more pictures of people.

Robin smiled and pulled Black Crane towards the booth,

"Come on."

Hands intertwined, they ran to the photo booth. Once there, Robin handed a black haired girl with red streaks in it the card,

"Oh it just came in," she pulled the picture up on the computer screen, "how is this?"

Robin and Black Crane saw it and smiled,

"It's perfect," Robin felt better, "we'll take package 7."

Crane read the details; 2 5x7's and a set of wallet sizes,

"Nice sizes… keep it between us."

"Exactly," Robin paid in cash and took the pictures, "thank you." They walked around for a bit more. They stopped at the railing again; looking out over the water again. Crane rested herself on the railing,

"We should head back… it's getting late."

Robin put a hand around her waist,

"I have one more stop before we head back… I think you'll really like it."

Together, they walked through the boardwalk to the outskirts. In the distance, Black Crane saw the Gotham Pier Lighthouse; it's light extending out to the horizon.

"The Lighthouse…" she flew her and Robin to the top, "I've always wanted to come here." Their feet touched the top.

Lying down on the roof, Black Crane laid in Robin's arms; trying to stay warm. They stared at the stars; listening to the sound of the waves.

"Crane…?"

"Hmm?"

He hesitated for minute,

"Thank you."

Crane sat up and looked at him,

"For what?"

"For keeping me company; I needed it."

She smiled at the young, hurting boy,

"It's nothing Robin… really."

Robin smiled; he wanted to say something else but instead he held out the bear,

"Here… I want you to have this."

Black reached for it,

"Why?"

"Because you're my Angel."

Black handed him the red bird,

"Then I want you to have this…"

They exchanged the stuffed animals; staring at each other while doing so. Robin felt nervous; he had no idea what he was feeling… but he knew what he was doing. He slowly leaned and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Shocked at what happened, Black Crane jumped off with her eyes wide,

"I… have to get back. I have school tomorrow." She flew over the railing back to the BatCave.

_~Present~_

"That day defined our relationship." Crane took the picture and put it back on the nightstand.

"Wow…" Miss Martian was stunned, "so what happened after that?"

Black sat on the bed,

"Things were awkward for a while. Sure I trusted him and we had a great relationship because he saved me from my Uncle but I wasn't sure how I felt. We didn't talk for a few days and it really took a toll on him. He cornered me when I was leaving the BatCave and apologized. He didn't know what came over him; I told him to give me time… but I did love him as a friend and a brother."

"Do you still?"

Black Crane shrugged,

"I'm still not sure how I feel. I think of him as a brother more than anything. That's why we tease each other most of the time… and the nicknames."

Martian felt bad but didn't fully understand,

"So what the other boys likes?"

Crane laughed,

"Oh where to start with them?"

She and Miss Martian continued to talk about the boys while Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad came back after being with Speedy for a while.

_~Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash's POV~_

Robin was first through the zeta tubes followed by Kid Flash and then Aqualad. There they ran into Superboy,

"How did it go?"

The other three were disappointed,

"It didn't," Robin had a fist, "where's Black Crane?" Superboy shrugged. ** "CRANE!"**

Black Crane came running

"Jeez!" she shook her head, "must you yell so loud? My head is still spinning."

Aqualad and Kid Flash were confused,

"He didn't yell."

"I did in my head… she and I have this mental link thing."

"Yeah and sometimes he yells too loud!" Crane nudged him, "You yelled sir?"

Robin poked her sides,

"Is it too late to cash-in that rain check?"

Black laughed,

"For you… never." She smiled at him.

Smiling back, he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the zeta tubes; leaving Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy in a state of confusion.

"What… just happened?" Aqualad asked making Kid Flash.

"If only they knew the truth…"

"What truth?" Superboy didn't understand.

"Come with me brothers… and I'll tell you a tale of two young lovers… who refuse to admit it." Kid Flash led the other boy so the living room.

_~FF sometime~_

Kid Flash told the same story Black Crane told Miss Martian while Black Crane and Robin went out. Superboy and Aqualad thought they would have a better understanding of their relationship… but they didn't. If anything, it made it more confusing.

"So…" Superboy was the first to speak, "what do we do?"

Aqualad chuckled,

"Leave it alone and act like we don't know anything. We don't want them to feel any pressure. Let them keep on with the brother/sister act until they are ready to admit to themselves."

Kid Flash nodded,

"Trust me man. I tried talking to Rob about it and it did NOT go well…" they paused when the computer went off and the zeta tubes glowed,

"RECOGNIZED ROBIN B01. RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!"

The two walked in with huge smiles carrying large stuffed animals and carnival food,

"You guys are still up?"

Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy just stared at them; not wanting to say anything.

"Yeah," Black Crane talked, "we thought you guys would be asleep by now; it's pretty late."

"Well shouldn't you two be asleep as well?"

Robin handed Black Crane a large dog,

"We're used to be not sleeping."

"Part of living with Batman," Crane walked through the group, "we're grown used to it… me especially. You guys, not so much."

Robin started to follow her,

"Exactly. You guys should really be sleeping by now; we need to be in top shape you know."

He and Black Crane bumped each other a few times while laughing; just adding to the confusion Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy had. They all shrugged and gave up trying to understand.

_~Robin and Black Crane's POV~_

"That was nice," Black Crane entered her room with Robin behind her, "we haven't done that in a while."

Robin set down some stuffed animals on the bed,

"It was nice… nice change of pace."

"We need to get the whole team to go… especially Superboy and Miss Martian." Crane put of the stuffed animals she had in her hands in her closet.

"Yeah…that would be cool." Robin set on the bed.

Black looked over her shoulder,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Your brain says otherwise." She stuffed her closet shut.

"Hey, you're not supposed to do that!"

Crane put her arms up in defense,

"Not my fault I swear. My powers are weird today… I think I'm getting a new one… or the ones I have are getting stronger," she looked at the clock, "we should get to sleep."

Robin stood up and went towards the door,

"Yeah I guess we should. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She watched him leave; the door shutting behind him. Clearing off the bed, Crane laid down and went to sleep; it was a long day and she had another one the next day… more training and investigating her power malfunction.

_Okay, I'm going to end the chapter here. The last one was kind of long so I want to make this one shorter. The next chapter will be the rest of Episode 3; the actual mission part so it will be a bit long; hopefully not as long as the other chapter. I know this chapter was kind of crappy and odd but I wanted to show more of the history between Black Crane and Robin. A bit weird I know I'm sorry… don't hate me!_


	8. Chapter 8-Welcome to Happy Harbor Part 2

_Hi guys! How are you today? Time for the new chapter; Part 2 of Happy Harbor. This is the actual "mission" Just remember, the numbers for the teams may change since Black Crane is B02 and I think that was Aqualad's original number; I know Kid Flash was originally B03. If Aqualad is B02; he will then become B03 and Kid Flash will become B04… just wanted to remind all of you. Hope you are enjoying it so far; it has been interesting to write. Reviews are much appreciated!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 8-Welcome to Happy Harbor part 2

_~Mount Justice 11:16 EDT~_

Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian and Black Crane stood in front of a screen in the Mission Room. They were watching an image move on the holographic screen when they heard,

"RECOGNIZED ROBIN B01! KID FLASH B04!"

Robin and Kid Flash, dressed as Dick and Wally appeared through the zeta tubes and ran over to the others,

"Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?" Both were excited making Black Crane laugh.

Aqualad turned to them,

"He is arriving now."

Wally fist pumped Dick's shoulder,

"Then what are we waiting for?" And he ran for the exit.

Quickly following him, Dick ran after him followed by Aqualad and Black Crane who flew behind Aqualad; leaving Miss Martian and Superboy behind. But not wanting to be left behind, they too followed them outside. As soon as they reached the grass, Red Tornado landed in front of them.

"Greetings. Is there a reason why you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We were hoping you had a mission for us." Aqualad informed.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

Black Crane sighed,

"Then we'll never get a mission."

Robin agreed,

"But it's been over a week and..."

Red Tornado stopped him,

"You will be tested soon. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

Aqualad sensed Black Crane's and the others frustration,

"This team is not a social club…"

"No," Red Tornado's robotic voice echoed, "but I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

Crane snorted,

"Tornado, most of us have known each other for years. And we did a little tour of the cave already."

Red Tornado walked past them into the Cave.

"Keep busy…"

"Does he think we're falling for this?"

Miss Martian got all excited,

"Oh! I'll find out!" She focused on Red Tornado.

Black laughed,

"It's not going to work…"

"Oh… I'm sorry," Miss Martian looked at the others, "I forgot he's a machine… inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Because he doesn't have a mind…" Crane flew towards the opened driveway behind Red Tornado.

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE B02!" The last thing she heard was Wally trying to sweet talk Miss Martian again.

**"Robin… smack K.F. for me…I don't have the mental link with him."**

**"Sure thing Angel."**

He snorted,

"We all know what you're thinking right now." And he elbowed Kid Flash.

"Oww."

Crane disappeared into the Cave; leaving the others outside.

**"Don't get too far inside. Miss Martian and Superboy are going give us a tour of the cave," **he heard her sigh, **"don't sigh on me. It… might do us some good."**

** "Fine…"**

** "We'll be right in."**

In a few minutes, they caught up with her and they continued the tour. They started to a hole on the side of the mountain then to the indoor ocean/pool.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League."

Black Crane smiled at the water,

**"Nice to see we have our own pool… kind of."**

Robin came up behind and put a hand around her waist.

"But why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"That's where I come in," Black Crane laughed, "the cave's secret location was compromised years ago. They had to leave."

Superboy didn't understand,

"So they traded it for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense."

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert." Meghan put a finger to her chin.

Dick reached for hand,

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place so they'd never think to look here."

But Wally got jealous and grabbed her hand from him,

"He means… we're hiding in plain sight."

Crane could definitely feel the jealously between them making her roll her eyes.

**"I saw those eyes roll. What did I do?"**

** "Oh nothing…"**

Superboy sniffed the air,

"I smell smoke." Making Miss Martian gasp,

"My cookies!" And quickly flew into the kitchen.

Black Crane shook her head in shock while she followed the others to the kitchen. They got there just in time to see Miss Martian pull out the burnt to nothing cookies from the oven.

Wally, trying to flatter her, tried some otherwise while Dick said,

"I'm sure they would've tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind."

"Of course he doesn't." Crane giggled at Wally who was eating burnt to a crisp cookie.

Miss Martian felt bad,

"I'll make more."

"Yeah!" Dick got excited, "and Crane can help you!"

Miss Martian got excited,

"Really," she looked at Black, "I heard you are an excellent baker! Maybe you can teach me other recipes!"

"It was sweet for you to make any." Aqualad was being supportive.

"Thanks Aqualad."

"We are off duty," Aqualad reminded them, "call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur. And Black Crane will be happy to help." He glared at her.

"Fine…I suppose I can make some of my special recipes."

Dick got excited,

"OH OH… Can you make your raspberry pineapple upside-down cake?"

Crane laughed,

"Alright. Just for you."

Wally softened his voice,

"Mine's Wally," he rested his head on his hand while leaning on the counter, "see? I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike Mister Dark glasses over here," he motioned to Dick, "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

Black Crane rolled her eyes while Robin had his arms on his hips,

**"Awww, you're having a little temper tantrum."**

** "Oh be quiet."**

Crane giggled while Miss Martian introduced herself,

"Mine's no secret; M'gann M'orzz". But you can call me Meghan. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now."

Superboy went to walk out but soon cringed; Crane looked around and saw the other boys holding their heads in agony,

"Meghan STOP!" She pushed Miss Martian out of their heads. Her boys went back to normal, "What were you thinking?!"

She was confused,

"What's wrong? Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."

"Things are different on Earth," Aqualad stated, "here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"I'm sorry…"

Superboy cut her off,

"Just… stay…out!" Then he left the kitchen.

"Meghan," Crane confronted her, "you need to stay out of their heads. Their brains are much different than ours; the only mind I can enter freely is Robin's. I don't even attempt to enter Superboy's."

Meghan hit her head,

"Hello Meghan! I know what we can do," she flew over the counter and the others followed her. But she stopped and looked around the corner to Superboy, "Superboy… please."

"Don't talk to me!" But he soon felt guilty and agreed to go with the rest.

They gathered in the elevator and went to a hanger. Once the doors opened, Meghan introduced them to her bio-ship,

"It's my Martian bio-ship."

Robin and Crane looked and then shrugged.

"Cute," Wally interrupted them, "not aerodynamic though… but cute."

"It's at rest," her palm faced the oval looking thing; "I'll wake it."

And right before their eyes, the oval changed shape to reveal the real form of the bio-ship. Crane was the first to drop her jaw,

"Oh now THAT is cool!"

Meghan turned it around and opened the hatch,

"Well… are you coming?"

Crane ran first,

"I am SO in!" The boys were reluctant; not sure what to expect, **"Come on Rob! It will be fun!,"** he wasn't sure, **"trust me."**

He stepped forward first then the rest followed him. Once inside, the bio-ship shaped again to have a pilot's chair and 5 other seats,

"Well, strap in for launch."

Robin and Wally smiled at each other and took their seats; Robin sitting next to Crane. Once everyone was strapped, the bay hatch was opened and they took off. Crane squealed in delight,

"This is amazing! It's so similar to the high-speed Cretichers on Trivoyian!"

"The what now?" Kid Flash

Crane laughed,

"They're similar to Earth's jets; just slimmer and more durable."

Now Robin started to enjoy the ride,

"Incredible!"

Wally lost control of his mouth,

"She sure is…" he quickly caught himself, "the ship. Like all ships, it is a she."

"Fast with his feet; not so much with his mouth!" Robin humiliated him more.

"DUDE!" Wally sulked.

Crane hit Robin's arm,

"Oww… what was that for?" she gave him "the look"; the look he knew… and hated, "alright fine…" he crossed his arms, "spoil sport."

The three of them remained quiet; enjoying the view from the bio-ship while Superboy and Aqualad talked in the front. Miss Martian felt depressed. Robin leaned in,

"He'll come around."

"He doesn't seem to like me much."

"Ahh… you guys remember he has super hearing right?" Wally pointed out.

Quickly changing the subject, Robin came up with a brilliant idea,

"Hey! How about showing us some Martian shape-shifting."

Miss Martian stood up and transformed into Robin; making Crane snicker. Then she transformed into Kid Flash,

"Oh that's wrong in so many ways!"

Robin clapped,

"Impressive. But you won't be able to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is much harder."

Aqualad turned to the back,

"And your clothes?"

Meghan smiled,

"They're organic; like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

Wally got excited,

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does?"

"Oh yeah," Black was intrigued, "density shifting."

"Exactly," Meghan answered Wally, "but no… it's a very advanced technique."

Robin had to,

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," he snickered, "when he tries it… bloody nose."

"DUDE!"

"I got this…" and with a simple move of the hands; Robin was whacked on the back of the head, "I thought I said enough."

"He walked right into it." He busted up laughing; making Crane sigh.

Red Tornado's voice came through the intercom,

"Miss Martian there is a disturbance at Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate; covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

Robin huffed,

"Tornado's keeping us busy again."

They flew over the power plant,

"Well… a simple fire led you to Superboy. Maybe we should investigate; figure out what triggered the alarm."

Superboy looked out the window,

"I think I just found out."

The rest of the team looked to see a tornado coming at them. Miss Martian attempted to steer clear but ended up getting caught in the tornado. Spinning for a little bit, Miss Martian focused more and managed to pull out of the tornado and safely landed in the parking lot. Jumping out, they assessed the area.

"Robin… are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad had panic in his voice, "Robin… Robin!?"

They heard his laugh,

"I swear," Crane threw her hands up, "I'm going to kill him!"

Miss Martian looked around,

"He… he was just here."

"Yeah…" Crane hovered off the ground, "he does that," She noticed windows being blown out, "he didn't?" She flew over to the window to see Robin being blown into a wall, "hey!" She disrupted the attack, "Who gave you permission to do that to him?" She levitated the red looking android and threw him into a wall, "Because I know I didn't!" She threw him across the room to have the others come running in. Robin was on the ground; Superboy kneeling next to him,

"Who's your new friend?"

"I didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough!"

The others surrounded the android while Crane went over to help Robin up,

"What were you thinking? What did I tell you about running off like that; you have to tell us what you're planning," she shielded her and Robin, "who is this guy?"

The red android addressed the team,

"I'm sorry," he was floating, "you may address me as Mister Twister!" Two twisters were sent their way; Crane using a mini- force field to shield her and Robin. They watched Superboy attempt to go in between the twisters; but he got caught in one and was twirled into the wall.

Robin gently touched Crane's shoulder. She nodded, took down the force field and helped him stand. Miss Martian and Aqualad nodded to each other while Wally took out his Kid Flash goggles. With a simple nod, they attacked; Kid Flash running at Mister Twister. But of course, Mister Twister was ready; two twisters stopped K.F in his tracks and thrown outside. Miss Martian and Aqualad were no different; they too were thrown into the wall. All Robin could do was watch.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not; however, expecting children."

**"Angel… you ready?"** He held a Batdisc behind his back.

**"Ready,"** Black muttered her invisibility spell and snuck behind Mister Twister, **"on your go."**

Robin growled,

**"NOW!"** He threw the Batdiscs while Crane used her telekinesis to hold back the arms of Mister Twister. "We're not children!"

But Mister Twister managed to create 2 small tornadoes; but the small and round Batbomb went off to distract him; allowing the Batdisc to land on Mister Twister; lodged in his chest. Although… it was useless; Twister flicked it off like a bug.

"Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." He created one last twister behind him; trapping Crane.

"Well," Robin's voice echoed the plant, "we'd hate for you to be disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed after we kick your can!"

Miss Martian aimed on an overhead sprinkler system above Mister Twister; making water pour down on him while Black Crane freed herself from the twister using an energy bubble. Superboy lunged; but Mister Twister stopped him with 2 twisters and sent him into Miss Martian. Aqualad and Robin ran towards him; but like the others, they were caught in twisters then slammed into each other. After straightening her head out, Crane stood back up and levitated him to the ceiling and sent him crashing into the ground again;

"You know," she repeated, "I'm really getting sick of those tornadoes!"

But Mister Twister wasn't done; he sent another twister to distract Crane while he made his getaway; going out the freight door. Crane dispersed the twister and ran over to the others on the ground,

"COME ON! GET UP!" One by one they stood then quickly ran outside.

Once outside, they saw Wally trapped in a twister,

"I gotcha Wally!" Meghan pulled him out of the twister.

"I would've thought you all have learned your limitations by now!" Mister Twister's voice echoed behind his metal face.

"Okay," Black held up her fists, "anyone else tired of this guy or is just me?"

Aqualad was angry,

"What do you want?"

Mister Twister used the air around him to fly,

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero."

Aqualad looked over his shoulder to Miss Martian,

"Read his mind! Find a weakness!"

"I…I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?"

Irritated, Robin told her,

"It's okay with the bad guys!"

Miss Martian tried while Crane examined Mister Twister,

"Guys… I don't think that is going to work."

"Why not?" Robin asked her.

"It's a machine; metal."

Miss Martian smiled,

"Hello Meghan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado is disguise," the boys all looked, "he's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here!"

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test!" Robin thought he figured it out, "something to keep us busy!"

Wally joined the conversation now,

"Speedy called it. We're a joke!"

Black was skeptical,

"I don't know guys. I don't think Tornado would do that to us."

"Oh come on Crane! This can't be just a coincidence." Robin was angry now; irritated.

"I don't think it's him." She folded her arms, "I won't attack until I know for sure."

By now, Aqualad was standing in front of Mister Twister. Robin and Wally joined him while Crane fiercely refused to attack.

"We know who you are and what you want!"

"So let's end this!" Aqualad was firm.

"Consider it ended."

The sky turned dark; Crane sighed,

"I told you you idiots!" She flew over to Wally, Robin and Aqualad and shielded them, "Now do you guys believe me?"

Mister Twister's voice was humorous,

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Lightning hit the ground near Superboy and Miss Martian while it bounced off the force field around Robin, Wally, Aqualad and Crane.

Robin felt horrible,

"I'm sorry Angel."

She put all her focus into the force field,

"Not now!" And she backed up; the force field moving with her, "Come on get up!" She yelled at Miss Martian and Superboy.

Miss Martian sat up while Mister Twister came closer to the ground. Martian did the only thing she could; she camouflaged them making Mister Twister lose sight of them,

"Fine then. I won't deny that you children may have power." Wally grunted making Miss Martian cover his mouth.

**"Keep up the force field Angel."**

** "I'll try. I can only last a bit longer then I'm wiped."**

Mister Twister continued,

"But playing hide and seek with you won't help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed! If you confront me again, I will show no mercy!" He hovered away towards the city.

Wally looked at Miss Martian,

"What happened?"

"I… I put the bio-ship between us…" Superboy punched some rocks.

"And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Mister Twister was Red Tornado." Everyone circled Miss Martian.

But Aqualad defended her,

"She didn't do it on purpose."

"It was a rookie mistake." Robin understood making Crane laugh,

"Rookie mistake… bologna. I told all of you that it wasn't Tornado.

"You were right," Robin pointed out, "we shouldn't have listened."

Wally put his hands in his pockets,

"You are pretty inexperienced," he pointed to the bio-ship, "hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

Superboy walked through the team,

"Just stay out of our way!"

Miss Martian had sorrow and despair in her eyes; she looked at Crane,

"Hey," Crane put her arms up, "don't look at me. Wally is right; we'll handle it."

Superboy and Wally ran off while Crane flew her and Robin after them; leaving Miss Martian and Aqualad behind.

"I can't believe her!" Robin pounded a fist into his palm.

"We'll deal with her later," Crane looked down to the ground, "right now, we need to deal with Twister before he causes anymore problems," she noticed Aqualad running behind them, "she okay?"

"She'll be fine."

Robin and Crane looked at each other,

**"Why are you concerned about her?"**

** "Because I know how she feels. Don't you remember my first time in Gotham; the big mistake I made?"**

Robin laughed,

**"That was different. You didn't know Gotham and how Batman and I operated."**

** "But that doesn't give us the right to be mean to her. Granted she almost got all of you killed…"**

Kid Flash interrupted their mental conversation,

"Hey! Twisters ahead!"

Crane looked ahead and noticed tornadoes in the sky,

"Looks like he didn't waste any time," Robin touched the ground, "we better stop him."

Everybody nodded and continued towards the city. Reaching the city, they stared and assessed the damage. They saw tornadoes in the harbor; wrecking the boats and the yachts docked there. Superboy made a fist,

"Let's show that machine who he's dealing with!"

Running into the city, Kid Flash was the first there.

"Certainly THIS will get me the required attention!"

"You got ours!" Kid Flash rushed in, "Full and undivided!" He leaped towards Mister Twister; kicking him in the torso.

"Immaterial and insufficient," Mister Twister put his palms up; ready to send make more tornadoes, "you are a distraction I can no longer tolerate!"

Superboy leapt and landed between Mister Twister and Kid Flash; raising his fists. Having enough, Mister Twister let loose two twisters. Suddenly, Crane came up behind Kid Flash.

"I thought I said I had enough of these tornadoes… didn't I K.F?" Crane's hands glowed red.

"You sure did beautiful."

"I thought so," she aimed her fists at the twisters; red energy expelling the twisters, "allow me to fix that."

Aqualad and Robin leapt over a building; wanting to attack the android from behind. But cautious of his surrounding, he turned around while directing another tornado; flying a boat near Crane. Quickly dodging it, she put up a force field around her, Superboy and Kid Flash while Aqualad and Robin had Twister's attention. Sending out more tornadoes, the two spun passed them. But Twister was ready; he whirled two more around Aqualad, sending him into a nearby building. Crane put the force field down allowing Kid Flash to speed over to help; only to get caught up in a tornado. Landing on his back, he sped back up and was chased by a large twister. Robin attempted to use some round BatBombs to break up the tornado; but it didn't do any good. So instead, he launched some at Mister Twister. Again, no good. Annoyed and angry by now, Superboy attempted to hit the red android; however, he was too quick and dodged the blow. And once again, he got caught in a tornado and blown away. Ready to end things, Mister Twister sent a tornado into the water towards a boat; creating a water twister sending the boat into the air. At the building, Aqualad noticed Superboy and the boat flying towards him.

"AQUALAD GET OUT OF THERE!" Crane yelled while running over to Robin.

Running just in time, Aqualad managed to move; right when Superboy and the boat crashed into the building; crumbling it to the ground.

"What do we do," Crane was growing worried, "he's more powerful than we expected. How do we beat him?"

"Hey," Robin comforted her, "we can this," he smirked, "together."

She knew that smirk,

"Rob… you're… you're not talking about power-sharing are you?"

They paused when they heard whizzes coming near them; Kid Flash appearing next to them.

"What are you two talking about?"

Robin pulled out his utility belt; throwing it over his shoulder,

"Nothing," he looked at Crane, "trust me. It will work."

"You brought your utility belt?" Kid Flash was annoyed.

"Never leave home without it! First thing Batman taught me!" He reached for Crane's hand.

Kid Flash snickered,

"Yeah. Right after never going to the bathroom without it."

Robin nodded to Crane. Taking his hand, she was ready to start the sharing when everyone froze; the sound of Miss Martian's voice in their heads. The boys grabbed their heads,

**"Listen to me! All of you!"** There was a pause in Meghan's voice but Crane heard Superboy yell at her, **"I know! And I know I messed up!" **

** "You did more than mess up Meghan." **Crane responded telepathically; the only one not holding his head.

**"I know! But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please! Trust me!"**

Crane noticed people running for cover. She connected with Robin,

**"What do you think?"**

He was hesitant at first,

**"I guess we have no choice. But you communicate with her; you both are telepaths. It's easier for you to talk telepathically compared to us."** He rubbed his head.

Crane nodded,

**"Alright Meghan… but this is the only chance you get. You talk to me now this way; it hurts the boy's heads too much."**

** "Okay. What's happening down there?"**

Crane explained what was going on while watching an officer direct all the civilians to safety. Using force fields to protect the others, Megan went over her plan.

**"Got it… I have to admit; that's a pretty good idea. And your shape shifting gives you that persons abilities too so you'll be able to convince him even more. Not a bad idea Meghan, I'm impressed."** She Crane directed her attention to the boys, "Alright… everything's a go!" They watched the civilians run to safety then they noticed a red blur in the sky, **"There she is."** She and Robin nodded to each other.

The red blur landed in front of the force field,

"Hit the showers boys… and Black," Crane lowered the force field, "I hoped you could handle it. Clearly, you cannot."

Robin played along,

"But we got a plan now."

"The subject is not up for debate."

**"Nicely done. You're sounding just like him, keep it up."** Crane informed.

The rest of the team slumped away; leaving Red Tornado to deal with Mister Twister. Watching from the side, the team was quite impressed with how the fight was going. But watching Red Tornado slam to the ground and Twister hovering over him, Crane grew concerned.

"Oh no… I hope there's a plan for this."

They noticed wires leave Mister Twister's fingers and attach to Red Tornado's head.

"The reprogramming won't take long."

Red Tornado reached for the wires; his face turning into Miss Martian's,

"Longer then you might think."

"No…" his wires snapped as he went flying into a tornado of his own for once made by Kid Flash. Landing on the ground, Superboy ran up to him and began throwing punches; making holes in the metal suit. With one final blow, Mister Twister went soaring into the water then was forced back onto the docks by Aqualad. With their telekinesis, Crane and Miss Martian levitated Mister Twister into the air and pulled off his limbs. And for added measure, Robin threw BatDiscs at the beaten android; sending him crashing to the ground. Crane and Miss Martian floated back to the ground; the boys joining them.

"Nicely done Miss M… nicely done." Crane had a smile.

The android's torso opened to reveal a monkey looking man,

"Foul… I… I call foul."

Miss Martian walked towards him; taking a piece of ground and bringing it over.

"M'GANN NO!" Aqualad tried to stop her but it was too late; the chunk had landed on him.

In shock, Crane sat on the ground,

"What… what just happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Robin was furious, "She just killed him," he addressed Miss M now, "don't know how things are done on Mars but on Earth… we DON'T EXECUTE OUR CAPTIVES!"

Miss Martian had a small smile,

"You said you'd trust me," her left palm was aimed at the chuck of ground. Moving it, it revealed a crushed android.

"Whoa…" Crane was hovering over the hole, "who would've guessed that."

"That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Kid Flash picked up an eye,

"Cool! Souvenir."

Crane was grossed out,

"Really… you're keeping a robotic eye for a souvenir?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Crane shivered in disgust.

"We should've had more faith in you." Aqualad put a hand on Meghan's shoulder.

"Yeah! You rocked this mission. Get it… rocked…" Kid Flash tried to be funny making Crane whack him.

"Give up K.F… you're just going to embarrass yourself."

Everyone else but Kid Flash laughed.

"Just ignore him," Robin put an arm around Crane's neck, "we're just turbed that you're on the team."

Miss Martian giggled,

"Thanks. Me too."

Crane was quiet; making Robin nudge her.

**"What?"**

He lowered his eyes,

**"I think it's time you apologize to her… she looks up to you. You're the other telepath on the team… and the only other girl. Besides, you've known us the longest."**

** "Come on Rob… I already told her I was impressed."**

** "I don't care. Just do it."**

**"Not here… I'm sure she'll attempt to talk to me later. Right now, let's head back to the cave."**

_~Back at the cave that night~_

In the Mission Room, the crushed parts of the monkey android man were piled on a table.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad informed Red Tornado.

"Agreed." Red Tornadoes voice echoed through his metal head.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?"

Red Tornado started,

"No; this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor is it for you to solve mine for me."

Robin was hacking into the android's memory files while Crane was reading them.

"But if you're in danger…" Miss Martian brought up an interesting point.

"Consider this matter… closed." He turned and left the cave.

Becoming suspicious, Kid Flash and Robin watched him leave,

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash would've jumped right in to fix things."

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Crane hit his arm, "ow! Hey, what was that for?"

Crane was angry,

"Red Tornado is part of the Justice League. I agree with him. We need to learn to deal with things as a TEAM!... without the help of the Justice League. How are we ever to deal with bigger missions if we expect the Leaguer's to come and save us?"

Even Wally agreed with her,

"Dude... harsh."

"And inaccurate." Red Tornado was offended, "I have a heart. Carbon steel alloy," he turned to face them, "I also have excellent hearing."

Robin felt guilty,

"Right… sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate…"

Aqualad came up next to him,

"And more respectful."

"Especially that…"

She and Miss Martian watched Red Tornado leave.

"We're gonna go play some video games," Robin interrupted her sorrow for Red Tornado, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah… go have some fun. I'm probably going to go workout for a bit."

Robin noticed Miss Martian looking at Crane,

"But talk to Meghan first…" He left with Kid Flash and Aqualad.

"Speedy was so wrong." Kid Flash changed his view on the team.

"Yeah..."

"This team thing… might just work out." The three boys left leaving Superboy, Miss Martian and Black Crane to themselves. Superboy and Miss Martian stared at each other for a bit of time before he said,

"Sorry." Then followed the others.

Growing a small smile on her face, Miss Martian felt better about being on the team. Turning to go to the kitchen, Crane stopped her,

"Meghan…"

She stopped and turned to her,

"Angelica…"

Feeling guilty, Crane confronted her,

"I… I wanted to apologize for how I treated you earlier. I was acting how Batman and Robin treated me when I made my first mistake. I know you have some things to learn about how things are done on Earth and about the team."

"It's okay. I understand."

"No… it's not okay. I shouldn't have done that. I know how I felt when they did it to me; I shouldn't have done it to you."

Miss Martian smiled,

"Hey, why don't we go bake some stuff in the kitchen? Get to know each other more."

Crane agreed,

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The two girls went into the kitchen to spend some time together. Laughing and talking about the boys, they made cookies, pies and Crane surprised the team with a couple of her raspberry pineapple upside-down cakes. Understanding the other now, their relationship took a turn for the better. Little did they know what was meant for them later on.

_FINALLY! This chapter is done. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. School and work has been keeping me super busy so I may not be able to update as often as I originally hoped. I know what I want each episode to be I just have to write them and get them up. I hope you all don't completely hate me and enjoyed this chapter. _


	9. Chapter 9-Drop zone Part 1

_Hey readers. This chapter is Episode 4. I'm going to do this chapter like the others; split it into two different parts; that way seems to work better. I hope to get a few more chapters up this weekend to make up for not updating for a while. So let's get onto the chapter._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 9-Drop-Zone Part 1

_~While scene is happening in Santa Prisca. Black Crane's POV~_

Silence surrounded her. Not a single sound could penetrate her walls; she was lucky enough to have her room sound proofed infused with a silencer spell. Quietly sitting on the floor, candle light flickered off the mirrors and windows. With her legs pulled under her, her concentration was on a yellow candle directly in front of her. Thinking she could do it, her hands formed a bowl; pulling the flame from the candle. Suddenly, the flame began to turn into different shapes. Everything was going smoothly until the flame got out of control and started to fly all around her room.

"Dang it!" She smacked the floor, "Why can't I control a tiny ball of fire?"

The sound of a fire extinguisher disrupted her,

"You just have to practice some more," the fire was put out, "you'll get it in time."

Crane sighed,

"I've been trying for over a week," she blew out the rest of the candles, "I can usually control it by now."

"Angel, don't worry. These things take time," he put some candles from the floor onto a dresser, "every power you get is going to be different than the other and each one is going to take a different amount of time to control."

"Robin… I'm older now. Everything should be easier for me," Crane sat on her bed, "I don't understand why I can't control a flame the size of small rock."

Robin couldn't help but laugh. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her,

"Angelee… because you're getting older, you're going to be getting stronger powers… and that means they'll take longer to control. Just keep practicing and I'm sure you'll control it."

Angelee just sighed,

"Between this new one and my flying all weird how am I going to be any use to the team?"

"Of course you'll be of use; just like before. Just because you're powers are getting stronger doesn't mean you're not going to be any use anymore."

Angelee smiled,

"Thanks," her alarm went off, "OH! It's time for my show!" She ran off to the living room.

The rest of the night was spent relaxing. Kid Flash and Robin were playing video games, Megan in the kitchen, Aqualad and Superboy talking about Earth and Black Crane in her room training on her new power some more after watching her show. Time dragged on; each attempt at controlling the new power ended badly. Not wanting to give up, she was interrupted,

**"Batman's here. He says it's urgent."**

** "Coming."** Crane blew out the candles and went to the briefing area.

Before she knew it, everyone was suited up and in the bio-ship.

_~Caribbean Sea- June 22, 20:08~_

Crane sat next to the window; looking down into the water.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca."

Crane saw the look on Robin's face,

**"What'cha thinking about?"**

** "It's my time; I finally begin leader."**

He and Crane thought back to what Batman said earlier,

_~Normal POV- Mount Justice~_

"Eastless Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neuro-steriod; a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom."

Crane was looking at the holographic screen in front,

"Venom?"

Batman continued,

"Infra-red heat signatures indicate that their factory is still operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom has been inexplicitly cut off. That's where this team comes in," he turned and faced the young team, "this is a covert, re-con mission that only observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will," he faced the screen again, "the plan requires two drop-zones." The screen changed to show the plan.

"So who's in charge?"

Sighing, Crane wasn't surprised,

"I was waiting for that."

Batman and Red Tornado looked at the team, at each other, then at the team again,

"Work that out between you."

Robin nodded then grinned.

**"I know what you're thinking boy…"**

** "You aren't supposed to be reading my mind Angelee."**

She laughed,

**"No need to. It's written all over your face… it's up for US to agree on remember?"**

_~Bio-Ship~_

Robin had a smile on his face again but soon went faceless when Miss Martian announced,

"Drop-Zone A in 30."

Aqualad stood and changed his suit into camouflage mood,

"Ready."

"Putting Bio-Ship in camouflage mode."

Crane watched the floor open up in front of Aqualad; he dove out. She stood up next and changed her suit; making it all black like Aqualad's.

"You should probably do something with your hair; the blonde kind of stands out." Robin pointed out.

Grinning, she closed her eyes. Suddenly, her hair changed to black,

"There… is that better?"

"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now a continuous loop; move in." Aqualad's voice came in over the intercoms.

The Bio-ship flew over the island and stopped over an opening in the jungle. Everybody else stood up while Miss Martian focused on the bio-ship; releasing harnesses. Robin and Kid Flash attached the harnesses; Kid Flash and Miss Martian went stealth mood.

"You ready?" Robin looked at Crane.

"Yeah. You?"

He smiled,

"You know I am."

Crane noticed Miss Martian had her arms up and was talking to Superboy,

**"Something is definitely weird with Miss Martian."**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "I think she has a little Earth crush on Superboy…"**

Robin looked at them,

**"What? No way… they don't know each other." **

** "So… Superboy is attractive; Miss Martian is totally attracted to him."**

Miss Martian went invisible and an opening in the floor appeared.

"Here we go." Crane went invisible too and gently floated to the ground while Robin and Kid Flash used the harness, "Move!"

They all jumped to the side just in time for Superboy to crash down,

"Knew I didn't need a line."

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert!" Robin was harsh.

Crane laughed while repairing the ground,

"There… now it won't look like anything happened."

Robin pulled up a schematic of the island while Aqualad said,

"Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"Roger that!"

Drop team B ran off through the jungle. Reaching a waterfall, Crane flew up ahead to scout,

"Coast is clear. There's a trail alongside the mountain."

The others came up behind her,

"Angel, fly above us and keep an eye out. If you see anything, let us know."

She nodded and rose higher; getting a bird's eye view,

**"Any particular reason you're sending me up here?"**

** "You can see farther ahead from higher up. If you spot anything, you can easily get rid of it before we even get close."** Crane didn't respond back, **"So… you think Superboy is attractive huh?"**

** "I knew there was another reason. You're jealous."**

** "I am not."**

** "Oh please,"** she spotted some security cameras up ahead, "security cameras up ahead."

"Take them out." Robin directed through the telecom.

With a single snap of her fingers, the security cameras broke,

"Done."

"Good." Robin brought up the image of the island again.

Crane watched from up ahead,

"How are things down there?"

"Rob in missing…" Kid Flash informed.

Sighing, Crane knew what he did,

"Of course he is…remind me to kill him when we find him," she heard gun shots, "that is… if he isn't dead by then." She flew back to the others just to see Kid Flash speed off, "K.F… wait!" She followed him. Watching him trip over a rock, he began to roll down a hill, "So much for covert now…"

Landing in front of a white masked man with a gun, Kid Flash agreed,

"So much for the steathing."

The masked man shot at Kid Flash making Crane get angry,

"Black Crane," Aqualad came over the intercom, "do not do any rash."

"I'm not just going to stand here while K.F. is getting shot at," But she didn't get the chance to. Before she could even move, Superboy ran past her. Watching Kid Flash dodge bullet after bullet, she saw Supeboy uppercut the masked man. They began to wrestle, "oh forget it." And she flew in to help. Flying towards two other man, she had to abruptly stop since Robin landed on them.

"What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert," he was in his fight stance, "why didn't you follow my lead? Vanish into the jungle?"

Kid Flash was fighting someone,

"THAT is what you were doing? Way to fill us in. We're not mind-readers you know!"

"Well I am but I didn't even know," Crane threw a red caped man into a tree, "the better question is what is wrong you Rob!?"

Miss Martian did the same as Crane. Robin looked at Crane,

"What do you mean what is wrong with me?" His eyes narrowed.

Crane grew angry,

"I've warned you enough times. You need to tell us what your plan is! We aren't as experienced as you so you NEED to tell us!"

Robin heard someone behind them. Turning with a BataRang in his hand, Aqualad dropped down and took care of him before Robin could get the chance.

"What happened?"

Crane began to tie the knocked out men around trees,

"Long story…"

Looking at one of the red-caped men, Robin stated,

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the Cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation."

Crane went over to a Kobra and focused; trying to read his mind.

"Agreed," Robin went into leader mode, "and since there's clearly no love loss and Kobra's goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

By now, Kid Flash hah enough,

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultist mission solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for…"

Robin cut him off,

"These cultists aren't on Venom. Kobra's hoarding this stuff. We don't leave; not until I know why."

"Hey," Superboy interrupted them, "what's Black doing over there?"

The others turned to face her. Her palms faced a cultist; attempting to read his mind. But this time was different; the two were veiled in a blue light. Confused, Robin shrugged,

"No idea. That's new to me."

"Whatever she's doing she can handle it…" Kid Flash changed the subject, "back to the mission," he leaned closer to Robin, "what do you until YOU know why?"

Robin stood his ground,

"This team needs a leader!"

"And it's you? Dude you're a 13 year old kid who ducked out on us without a word." An irritated Kid Flash was cold; but true.

Laughing his creepy laugh again, Robin made another valid point,

"And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover the first chance you got!"

Superboy and Miss Martian grew concerned. Hearing the bickering, Crane's eyes grew red, "ENOUGH!" She separated the boys, "What is the matter with you two?" Kid Flash and Robin were still yelling at each other, "I said ENOUGH!" Black energy formed over their mouths, "The way you both are acting, neither of you deserve to lead." Both sets of eyes grew wide, "Don't give me those looks. You both are right," she shook Kid Flash first, "K.F. you aren't mature enough to lead," Robin grinned, "and you boy," she shook him a bit fiercer, "your very experience is your worst enemy. You've been doing this the longest we know that but you assume everybody else knows what should and shouldn't be done; when in reality, we don't. If you want to lead, you have to do just that… LEAD!" Aqualad was now concerned about Crane, "Now I'm going to put you both down. If you two start bickering again," her eyes were more red, "I'm deciding who will lead the rest of this mission!" She put the boys down and removed the black energy. But, of course, they started to bicker again.

"You don't even have super powers!"

"Neither does Batman!" Robin made a valid point.

"Tah! You're not Batman!"

"Tah. Closest thing we've got!"

Crane tensed up again but relaxed when Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder,

"Let them fight it out."

The fighting stopped and was replaced by laughter from the white masked man. _(We know it's Bane but they haven't said his name yet.)_

"Such clever ninos. But you only know half the story," the entire team went over, "let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian kneeled,

"There is a secret entrance… but he's also hiding something." Her eyes glowed white.

"Ah Ah Ah Chica… Bane is not that easy."

Miss Martian sighed,

"Ugh, he's mentally reciting football scores in Español. This could take awhile."

"It's not that complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane had a peculiar grin on his face.

The boys glanced at each other; eventually Aqualad nodded.

**"I don't fully trust him… something is definitely odd about him. Not to mention what I've seen in the cultists head." **Robin huffed in his mind, **"Okay you know what? Now you're just being a brat."** She mentally hit him, **"I'm done with this."** She talked to Aqualad, "Let's go." She untied Bane, "I'm warning you. You try anything funny, you'll have to deal with me," she leaned closer to him, "and I'm not in the mood to be kind tonight."

_Okay I'm ending the chapter here. I know it's shorter than the other chapters but I'm at the halfway mark of the episode. I liked the turmoil between Black Crane and Robin; showed a whole new dimension to their relationship. And we began to see the relationship between Miss Martian and Superboy and the leadership of Aqualad. Of course we know what ends up happening and we'll see that happen next chapter. I really like how this story is coming along so far and I hope you all do too. Please review with thoughts and opinions; I love to hear what you guys think._


	10. Chapter 10-Drop zone Part 2

_Hey team, how are you today? How do you all like the story so far? Anyways, here is part 2 of Drop-Zone; the better and more interesting part of the episode. The next episode is "Schooled" then Episode 6 is "Infiltrator". That episode will be omitted and replaced with my own episode; I'm really looking forward to it. That episode will be the beginning of her journey to Trivoyian and defeating her Uncle. I hope all of you stick with me that long. Please review with thoughts and suggestions._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 10-Drop-Zone Part 2

_~Normal POV~_

After untying Bane, he stretched and faced the young heroes,

"Gracias Niño's."

"Alright," Crane stood tall, "no funny business."

Bane smirked and led the team to a ledge over-looking a small shed down below. Robin and Kid Flash kneeled on the edge. Robin pulled out some binoculars,

"Whoa! Look at all that product," Crane leaned over the boys, "A buy is going down but if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects…"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad cut Robin off.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash tried to sound like a leader; making Crane roll her eyes and Robin to laugh.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." He stood up and started to walk away.

Kid Flash was annoyed,

"Sarcasm. Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers.

"That is enough!" Crane's voice echoed quietly, "I'm sick and tired of you two trying to prove that one of you deserves to be leader. Batman said it's up to for us to decide as a team! And right now," her eyes were angry red again, "neither of you are doing a good job of making a case."

Robin laughed again,

"What are you talking about?"

"Of course I'm making a good case for me!"

Crane's laugh had a slight evil tone to it,

"Oh please! Both of you are acting like little children on a playground; trying to prove that one is better than the other. I'M more of leader than both of you right now! So I suggest both of you grow up and STOP ACTING LIKE IDIOTS!" Bane cleared his throat to get their attention, "WHAT?!" She saw an opening in the ground, "Oh… right…" She glided first and went through the hole. But moving off to the side, she let Bane lead.

Following Bane, Crane was silent. Following her was Robin, then Kid Flash and Superboy. And at the end were Miss Martian and Aqualad. They were all silent; each afraid to talk to the other. Everybody could feel the tension between Crane, Robin and Kid Flash.

**"Hey…are you…alright?"** There was silence between them, **"Come on… talk to me."**

** "I have nothing to say to you."** She closed the mental link.

The rest of the walk through the tunnel was veiled in silence. They stopped at a control panel. Bane used his thumb to open a door in front of them. Peeking inside, they saw the factory deserted.

"All clear!" Robin darted in; then Kid Flash.

Black Crane attempted to go next but Aqualad stopped her,

"You guy go ahead. We'll be right there."

The others shrugged and went through the door leaving Aqualad and Crane alone.

"Alright, what is going on with you today?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Aqualad glared down at her. She huffed, "fine… I'm just tired of all the fighting. I know Robin wants to be leader but he's not ready for it and I know Kid Flash wants to be leader because he's the oldest but he's not mature for it. I just want the bickering to stop."

Aqualad smiled,

"They are acting a bit immature," he put a hand on her left shoulder, "why don't you lead? You've been doing this almost at long as Robin."

Crane couldn't help but laugh,

"Oh yeah! That would go over real well with the boys…no… I'm not one to lead. Besides, I'm too young; just like Robin," she looked through the door, "we better go. Don't want them to run into something they can't handle."

Her and Aqualad went through the door and caught up with the others. They noticed Robin wasn't there.

"Has that little fool already been caught?"

Crane and Aqualad sighed,

"No… he just does that."

Kid Flash lowered his goggles,

"Stay put. I'll already get Intel before boy wonder." He sped off.

"Wait! Kid!" Aqualad tried to stop him.

"Great chain of command."

Crane changed her hair back to her blonde,

"Yeah... They both want to be in command. But now they have to deal with me." She went invisible and flew above; looking for her two idiots.

Opening the mental link again, she entered Robin's mind,

"I found Idiot number 1. I'm going after him."

"Be careful." Aqualad gave her the okay.

Flying to a class room, she noticed a BataRang land on the control panel and green smoke emit from it. Carefully watching, she saw Robin move the motionless body from the seat and sit at the computer. Looking behind her, she couldn't see the others below her. Assuming they went to do some more investigating, she went back to spying Robin. She shook her head when Kid Flash entered. They began talking,

"Hmm, they're being civil for once." Her eyes went wide when a cultist enter the room behind Kid Flash and Robin, "No!" A grey mist began to fill the room, **"Cover your mouth!"**

** "Angel… what?"**

** "Just do it… and tell Kid to do the same." **The boys covered their faces. The cultist fell to the floor. Sighing in relief, she phased through the window and landed next to the cultist, "So much for being aware of your surroundings."

In shock, Robin looked at the cultist then at Crane,

"What… did you?"

"Of course not!" The cultist took a huge gasp, "Just… changed his mental thinking."

The cultist stood up,

"Miss Crane," he bowed, "how can I be of service?"

"I need you to tell us everything you know about Kobra's Venom supplier and buyer."

He bowed once again,

"Of course Miss. It would be my pleasure." He went into detail about what he knew.

_~FF sometime~_

Robin and Kid Flash leaned against the control panel in astonishment,

"So… you're saying Sportsmaster is combining Kobra venom and Cadmus's Blockbuster to create a super version of Kobra's venom to match up against the league."

"It has already been done," The cultist informed, "The Cult had a prisoner that was injected with the new toxin… the monster is…terrifyingly strong."

"And to think that transformation is permanent." Kid Flash looked at the molecular make-up of the new toxin.

Crane was thinking,

"We need to let the League know…I fear that this new toxin would be able to stand up to Superman," she looked at the cultist, "am I correct," he nodded, "please tell me you got a copy of that molecular formula Rob."

He and K.F. looked at each other,

"Uhh… should I?"

"Yes you should."

Robin went back to the computer and got the formula,

"Then yes, I got the formula."

Crane grinned and turned her attention back to the cultist,

"When are you expecting to send out your shipment of this new toxin?"

"It is happening right now."

"WHAT!" Kid Flash and Robin said together.

"Yes. The buy is happening outside hear the helicopter pad."

Kid Flash and Robin quickly left the room,

"Thank you for the information. You have served your purpose." Crane soon left too; closing the door behind her. But before she got too far, the room began to fill with grey mist again; knocking out the cultist.

The three were running towards the helicopter pad.

"You want to tell me how you were able to do that?" Robin asked.

"Not really no." Crane shut him down.

"You just changed the mental thinking of a cultist of Kobra to expose their buyer and their purpose for it and you don't want to tell me how you did it?"

"Nope."

Robin grunted,

"You need to tell me now!"

Kid Flash defended her this time,

"I don't think you want to tick her off right now Rob. With the way she's been towards us all day, I think it's best for you to just leave it."

Crane flew ahead and saw the commotion,

"Ah guys… we have an issue up ahead."

Robin and Kid Flash joined her,

"You're not kidding." Kid Flash sped off again while Crane flew down.

Aqualad hid behind a column; but 3 cultists came up behind him. Luckily, Kid got there in time and managed to kick them down. But he too had to hide behind a column.

"Miss Martian. Radio is down, link us up!"

Crane heard everyone in her head. She took out 3 cultists on a walk away; throwing them past Sportsmaster,

**"Everybody okay?"**

**"Yeah."** Aqualad responded back to her, **"Where is Robin?"**

Crane looked around,

**"If I know him, he's on the roof waiting for Lord Kobra**," she didn't see Lord Kobra anywhere, **"Kobra isn't here…"** she looked up at the roof, **"I'm going up there."**

**"NO!"** Aqualad and Kid Flash yelled at her telepathically, **"It's too dangerous. Robin can handle himself," **Aqualad talked to Robin, **"Robin now!"**

Crane chuckled,

**"Oh he's not going to like that. Serves him right."** She dodged some bullets, **"Is anybody else getting tired of these bullets or is it only me?" **She extended her arms making all the guns explode around her, **"There… that should solve that issue."**

**"We need to retreat. Kid, clear a path!" **

Kid did just that giving all of them a chance to run through a door.

The telepathic link was cut; allowing them to talk normally.

"We could've stayed you know," Crane ran through the tunnel, "we could've handled them."

Kid Flash laughed,

"We were totally outnumbered. We got what we came for; we know the buyer and why the Venom shipment hasn't been shipped out like usual. We can go home now."

Superboy closed the tunnel door behind him.

"Kid is right Angel," Robin ran next to her, "we did what Batman wanted us to do."

The tunnel was smashed by the beast,

"That must be the monster the cultist was telling us about."

Aqualad yelled out,

"Superboy! The support beams!"

He smashed two beams; making the tunnel collapse behind them. Making a force field behind her, the team was protected from the debris. Holding up a fist, a bright yellow light lit up the area while Aqualad cracked a light.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

Crane snorted but Aqualad put a hand up,

"You do have the most experience; but perhaps that is it exactly what has left you unprepared."

"Thank you… someone else sees it." Crane pulled down the force field.

"As I was saying," Aqualad continued, "fighting alongside Batman, your roles are… defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new and the leader must be clear," he looked at Crane, "and if I remember correctly, Black Crane kept telling you that," Kid Flash and Robin looked at her, "the leader cannot vanish and expect the others to play parts in an unknown plan…"

"Oh," Robin fiercely turned to him, "so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?!"

Crane spoke now,

"You held mine when I first started…" her face was blank, "I've told you even before we started that not everybody is as experienced as you. You need to remember that. You are a great hero, we know that; but you need to grow a bit more mature to lead a team. Aqualad is right, you and Batman know what the other needs to do without talking to each other…" she smiled, "remember when we first joined the team and we had to take down Freeze. I had no idea that Batman was going to show up and take him down; I prepared for a fight but you knew he was going to show up… you didn't tell me because you thought I knew," Robin smiled, "because of your experience you've had, it's your weakness."

Robin knew she and Aqualad were right,

"Ugh…" he was melancholy, "who am I kidding?" a thought popped up in his head making him smile, "you should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

This angered Kid Flash,

"Please! I can run circles…"

Crane smacked him while Robin spoke,

"Wally come on… you know he's the one. We all do."

Crane smiled and sighed.

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious!"

"Could've told ya." Superboy agreed.

Everybody looked at Wally. The peer pressure got to him,

"Okay." He smiled.

Aqualad walked close to Robin,

"Then I accept the burden," he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team; maybe not now but soon." Robin had a smile and nodded at his new leader, "Alright, first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Finally! I had the same thought."

Crane shook her head and huddled close the Aqualad. Robin put a hand around her waist,

**"I'm so proud of you." She sent a message to Robin.**

** "I'm sorry… for everything. You were right; about all of it."**

** "Of course I was. There will be a time when you will lead; and I'll be right there next to you, ready to take your orders."**

Robin chuckled and kissed her cheek.

_~FF sometime~_

"Sportsmaster is the suppler slash buyer. But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or get Kobra to do his dirty work."

Kid Flash was running next to Robin,

"And neither of them have the means to bond Blockbuster with Venom. That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is… the tip of the iceberg." Aqualad stopped as he saw Bane standing at the foot of the tunnel.

"Halt Niño's." Bane dropped a vile. "I'm feeling… explosive."

The team looked above them to discover bombs,

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad was angry.

"I knew we couldn't trust him." Crane braced herself.

Bane was unmoved,

"I want my factory back. So I forced you into a situation; you would either take down my enemy or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League certainly would have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine, once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside," he held up the detonator, "should have the same effect." A blur darted passed him; grabbing the detonator. Bane pressed down; but H

hit his own fingers instead. He looked at his empty hand.

"With what?" Bane looked over his shoulder, "This trigger thingy?" Kid was leaning against a tree.

Bane went to punch him but was pulled back by Miss Martian; he dangled in the air. Superboy walked closer,

"Finally…" he had a grin, "drop him."

"Hold on…" Robin paused, "I thought Black would have him if he tried anything funny."

"Oh don't worry," she stared at Bane, "he'll get a taste of me… trust me. Go ahead Miss Martian, drop him."

Miss Martian did just that. He began to fall only to land on a punch in the face from Superboy. Bane began to soar away but was stopped halfway by Crane who was flying ahead,

"Hey Superboy… what do you say about a game of catch?" She threw Bane back down who was thrown back up by Superboy.

A few throws back and forth kept Superboy and Crane entertained for a bit.

"Alright Angel, you've had your fun. Time to go."

Crane nodded but held Bane in front of her,

"I warned you… if you tried anything funny, you'd have to deal with me." She whirled around; Bane whirling with her. Letting go, Bane soared off into the horizon; losing his venom viles. Gently floating back to the ground, she had a large smile on her face.

"Feel better?" Aqualad asked her.

"OH yeah… nice way to remove the anger and frustration."

The others laughed and started to walk away. But holding back a minute, Crane made rainbow bubbles around the bombs,

"To Bane." The rainbow bubbles faded; carrying the bombs with them. Listening, she heard explosions. The others heard it too because they looked at her, "What? You said I couldn't throw him anymore. This was the next best thing."

They all shook their heads except Superboy who understand. They started to run towards the helicopter pad,

"Crane," Aqualad addressed her, "can you fly ahead and see what's happening?"

"You bet," She went invisible again and fly ahead. Hiding on a branch, she noticed the helicopter was operational again, "the helicopter is operational again. They're getting ready to leave."

"Kid… distract them."

Crane watched Flash sped off; knocking down a large number of cultists.

Aqualad gave everybody their jobs,

"What about me," Crane wondered, "what do you want me to do?"

"Be prepared to stop that helicopter if it takes off. You are the only one who can stop it without hurting the people inside. But whatever you have to do, do not let it leave this island!"

Everybody went off to do their jobs while Crane waited in the trees. She carefully watched to make sure everything was going okay. She watched Superboy get pelted by Sportsmaster, Aqualad hurl water at the giant beast, Miss Martian attempt to help Superboy only to get attacked and put into a choke hold by Sportsmaster. As if that wasn't bad enough, Robin went up against Lord Kobra and was getting his butt beat.

**"Aqualad… we have an issue. Miss Martian is held by Sportsmaster and Robin is getting beat by Lord Kobra…"**

Aqualad looked at the others,

**"Alright. Black go help Robin but be ready to stop that helicopter if needed."**

She wasted no time. She flew over to Robin and sent Lord Kobra into a wall,

"What the…show yourself!" He demanded. Crane became visible again, "Ah, Black Crane. I was wondering if you'd show up," Crane stood in front of Robin, "come to save your precious boyfriend I see." Crane growled, "No matter. Let's have it at my dear."

"Gladly!" Crane's eyes were red and she glowed red then sent a wave of red energy at Lord Kobra; sending him 20feet back.

"Red Energy…" Robin stood back up and drew a BatBomb, "where did that come from?"

"I have no idea… I think I'm able to send different energy waves depending on my mood," Lord Kobra came running back at her, "let's see what I can do." She put up a red barrier of energy; blocking his throws and kicks. She paused when she heard Aqualad yell for her,

"Crane! The copter!"

She hesitated and was hit with a kick. Flying back, she pushed off the ground and rushed for the helicopter.

**"Black Crane, I have a bomb in there. Back off a bit."**

Crane waited; only to have the back end of the copter explode and it started to spiral out of control. Flying towards it again, she saw Sportsmaster jump. Deciding to leave him, she turned her attention to the copter. Putting all her focus on it, she stopped it from falling but directed it towards the factory. With a large groan, she raised it above her head then sent it skyrocketing down to the factory. She watched it crash into it; burning the factory to the ground. Satisfied with her work, she flew back down only to see Robin under the foot of Lord Kobra. She managed to hear,

"I'm plagued by mosquitoes."

Robin grunted,

"Good cause this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain." He spun out of from under his foot and landed next to the others.

Flying down, her hands red again, Crane stared down Lord Kobra,

"Come on Koby… round 2? I beat you the last round."

Lord Kobra looked at the young heroes; he knew he was out numbered,

"Another time then." He disappeared in the trees.

Robin ran over and looked; but he was gone. He walked over to the team,

"We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." He laughed.

"Don't worry Aqualad. I'll help you." Crane tried to be supportive, "come on. Let's go home." She smiled then started to cough.

Robin didn't like how that sounded,

"Hey… you okay?"

Crane coughed so much that she fell over,

"I… I don't know… something doesn't feel right."

Robin tried to help her up but yelped,

"Owww! What the heck was that?"

Crane continued to cough. Next thing, her hands started to burn.

"Whoa…" Kid Flash was speechless for the first time.

"What… what is happening?" Aqualad turned to Robin who just shrugged,

"I don't know. This never happened before."

Crane started to twitch,

"Everybody back away…" they all looked at her, "Just do it!" she hugged herself and started to groan in pain.

The entire team backed away just in time for Crane to yell in pain and turn to a large ball of fire. She stood up again and looked at herself. The entire team just went,

"Whoa…"

Crane turned to the burning factory. Pulling the flames from the factory, she managed to make them dance around her. She knew what was happening,

"Oh my god… I can do it."

Robin walked closer,

"Is this…"

The fire ring began to make shapes; one was of Aqualad, another Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy and the closet to Robin turned into him.

"Robin… I can control it!" She made the fire team spin around their respected look-a-likes.

"But how?" Robin looked at his fire Robin.

"I think I needed a large source of heat. The candles in my room weren't enough."

Robin raised his hand to his fire self; the fire doing the same,

"Am I really that good looking?"

Crane laughed,

"You sound like Kid." She pulled the flames towards her; making all of them disappear. Once they were gone, she turned back to her usual self, "I can't believe it. To think that was all I needed."

Aqualad was nervous,

"Is… is it safe to touch you again?"

They all stared at each other,

"I… I think so."

Robin walked closer and reached a hand out. He gently touched her cheek,

"You feel normal to me. You feel normal?"

"Yeah… I do. I feel… different in a way but I feel normal too," the team was cautious, "let's go home. Batman will be expecting us."

_~July 22__nd__. Mount Justice 01:16EDT~ (Making the dates as they were supposed to be. The wrong dates were in the episode so I'm correcting them.)_

The entire team stood in the briefing area; getting a lecture from Batman.

"A simple rec-on; observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your MANY mistakes. Until then…" he paused while Crane prepared for the worst, "good job." The entire line's eyes were wide with shock. They looked at him in confusion, "no battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success." he started to walk away, "and how you choose who leads; determines character." Aqualad and Robin smiled at each other, "and Black Crane," she gulped, "congratulations controlling the new power." She exhaled,

"Thank you Sir." Batman left making Crane fell to the ground, "I'll never get used to those lectures."

The others laughed.

"So," Wally elbowed Robin, "what do we do? Have a party?"

Robin looked at Crane,

"Actually, I was thinking of just spending time with someone today." He winked at her as he held out his hand.

Crane took it and was helped up,

"Who might that someone be? You have a secret girlfriend none of us knows about?" she giggled.

"Kind of… she needs to see how she feels first." Crane couldn't help but blush and was led towards the zeta tubes, "see you guys later." They went through the tubes and were gone.

Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad and Kid Flash laughed,

"Why today? What makes today so special?"

Miss Martian thought to herself,

"It couldn't be…" she flew to Crane's room and quickly came back with a picture in her hands.

"What is that?" Superboy asked.

Miss Martian was taking the picture out of the frame,

"Crane told me a story about the first time her and Robin went to the lighthouse in Gotham."

"Yeah, it was the anniversary of his parents… yeah what about that lighthouse?" Kid Flash almost gave away Robin's biggest secret.

"It is…" Miss Martian held out the picture, the date on the back of it, "today is the day that Robin first kissed her."

_Yay! Finally this chapter is done. I personally liked it; especially with Black Crane getting her new power. I'm really looking forward to two more episodes; my first own episode. I have a really cool idea for it. This chapter is going to be the start of the Robin and Black Crane's relationship shift. She starts to realize some things she's not ready to realize yet. I have a really neat idea once Zatanna comes in to play in Episode 15. I really hope everybody is enjoying the story; I'm having loads of fun writing it. We're getting close to the better episodes of the first season and those I have really been looking forward to. So I hope you guys continue to read. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions; I love to hear what everybody is saying._


	11. Chapter 11-Schooled Part 1

_Hey readers; how is everything? I hope everybody is enjoying the story so far. We're getting to the better part of the season where all the good episodes are so I'm super excited for that. This episode is "Schooled" where it focuses on Superboy's relationship with Superman and the training with Black Canary. The next episode, "Infiltrator" will be omitted and replaced with my own episode; I can't wait to start writing it. Anyways, let's start the chapter. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions._

_Disclaimer in chapter1_

Chapter 11-Schooled Part 1

_~August 3__rd__ Mount Justice Black Crane's POV~_

In the workout room, Black Crane was practicing her hand-to-hand combat. It's been one week since Aqualad was made leader and she was able to control her new power. Her new power, fire control. Since then, she has been able to learn how to control the fire around her without having to turn into a fire herself; which made Aqualad and Robin feel much more comfortable. Things were going great for the team; well… all but one; Superboy. Crane had noticed that his anger seemed to be increasing since joining the team; but she didn't know why, nobody did.

"Hey," Robin walked in, "you busy?"

She punched the air,

"Not really," she punched with the other hand, "why what's up?"

"Just wanted to," he rubbed the back of his head, "you know, hang out for a bit."

Crane giggled,

"Oh really? What happened to us laying low?"

Robin smiled,

"We are," she glared at him, "okay not really. You know how I feel and…"

"Robin," Crane stood still, "can we not talk about this right now?"

"Why not? Why won't you talk about this?"

Crane walked to a bench and picked up a water bottle,

"Because I told you; I don't want to." She took a drink.

"Angelee," Robin was annoyed, "what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. I told you the first time we went to the lighthouse in Gotham; I need time," he went to say something; "I know it's been 2 years but I don't want to talk about it…" she headed for the door.

"Angelee…" Robin felt guilty.

"No," she held a hand up, "just don't." With a tear in her eye, she left.

_~Robin's POV~_

Watching Angelee leave, Robin felt guilty,

"I can't believe I did that!" He threw his arms above his head, "I'm such an idiot!"

Angry at himself, he left the work-out room and went to the Mission Room. Hoping to find some disturbances on the scanner, he wanted to take his mind off her. But he had no luck; the area was quiet. Letting out a sigh, he wanted to take back everything he said; but he knew he couldn't. He told her the truth; he wanted to tell her the truth. Sure he was hurt that she won't talk about it; but of course he'll never admit it to anyone. What more could he do? He's shown her how he felt, he's done everything he knew how to do for her, and he's admitted to himself and two other people. What more could he do; what else is there to do?

_~Angelee's POV~_

Rushing to her room, she quickly shut the door behind her. Leaning against it, she wiped away the tear.

"Why did he have to bring that up again?"

She walked over to her bed and pulled out a scrapbook. Pulling back the cover, the first page showed a picture of a young girl wearing a pink sundress with bows in her hair running around a backyard; a small golden dog following her. Oh how she loved that little dog! That dog was the only true friend she ever had; the way he followed her everywhere she went, the way he slept on the floor or her bed… protecting her from all the monsters she thought existed, the way she'd sneak him food from her plate. But the one thing she missed most of all was the way he'd lay in her lap when she would get scared or sad; he always had a way to make her forget what was bothering her and make her feel better. This made Angelee smile. But that soon faded when the page was flipped… the last day she had the little dog.

"I'm so, so sorry we had to leave you. I'd give anything to be able to take that back and bring you along… I miss you so much," her eyes watered again while she traced the picture of the dog, "if only you were here right now. I'd cuddle with you and forget all about the Robin issue. I love you Jax; forever and always."

The pages were flipped again; telling her life's story. Page after page, memories of her past flooded her. Everything from her first day at a new house to the day her parents died; they all made her sad. Wanting to close the book and throw it against a wall, that feeling of anguish and fear disappeared when, finally, a happy picture showed.

"The day my life changed forever," she read the caption, "my best friend after Jax, Robin." Smiling at the memory, the next page was another picture of the two of them at an amusement park with Bruce, "Bruce, Dick and I at the amusement park," another picture, "my completed suit to join Batman and Robin. Robin helped me with it," the next one was a copy of the picture she has on her nightstand next to her bed, "Robin and Black Crane at the boardwalk. What a surprising and wonderful night." She thought back to the memory, "oh yeah… I did this after the lighthouse!" The final picture was over a year old. It was her 11th birthday party. Not being able to hold back a smile again, she remembered that day. It was the best day she had in years; Bruce invited all her friends from school over and threw her a humungous party. It took her forever to open all the gifts and the cake was amazing! The picture showed the backyard of Wayne Manor decked out with balloons, streamers and a giant group huddled together in the middle, "Hey! What's this?" She leaned closer to the page, "Oh my god! I never realized that!" A giggle escaped her mouth, "After all these years I never realized Dick was blushing when I kissed his cheek. You'd think I'd notice; it's not very often he blushes." Flipping the page with a laugh, the remaining pages were empty, "Wow. I'm really behind; I have to add more." Pushing the book to the side, she strode over to her closet. Pulling out boxes of things, she levitated them next to the bed, "This seems like a perfect time to update it." Her thoughts and troubles vanished for that time; her mind too focused on making the scrapbook look pretty and just perfect.

The time pressed on; each doing their own thing. Angelee was working on her scrapbook in her room; Superboy was in Metropolis, Kid Flash and Robin were playing fighting while Aqualad was helping Megan in the kitchen. Everyone was getting worried about Superboy's continued anger getting worse; but each was afraid to say something in fear of ticking him off even more so Kid Flash decided to talk to Rob about something else; something more personal.

_~Kid Flash and Robin's POV~_

"What do you wanna play?" Kid Flash held out a bunch of games. Robin didn't answer him, "HELLO! ROB!" He flailed his arms everywhere.

"OH!" Robin snapped back to reality, "Sorry K.F. What did you say?"

"I asked what you wanted to play."

Robin noticed the games in front of him,

"Oh… whatever is cool with me."

Now Kid knew something was off. Robin always chose what game they played; he was stubborn like that,

"Okay, what's up with you? You're not yourself."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

A laugh echoed the room,

"Oh please! You always pick the game then out of nowhere you don't care! What's eating at you?"

"Nothing! Jeez, just leave me alone!" Rob crossed his arms across his chest.

"It's Angelee isn't it?" Rob ignored him, "You wanted to talk about you two… your relationship… didn't you?" He was still ignored, "DUDE! Why are you pushing her?"

"I'm not trying to! I just…" he sighed, "wait… how did you know how I feel?"

Kid Flash chuckled,

"Dude… you may think you're laying low and hiding it; but in reality, you're not. You make it very obvious how you feel about her."

Robin sighed; he knew Kid Flash was right,

"What more can I do?"

"Wait… I'm sorry. Is the famous Boy Wonder coming to ME for help… and of all kind of help… help with girls?" Robin nodded, "Oh man! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Come on Wally… I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything but she won't talk about it. What more do I have to do?"

Kid Flash sat next to him,

"Alright… this is what you do… you leave it alone."

"What!?" Robin was shocked at what he heard coming out of Kid Flash's mouth.

"I know that's weird coming from me but trust me… with Angelee, it's what you have to do. She'll talk to you when she's ready to it."

Sighing again, Robin became discouraged,

"But what if she's never ready to talk about it?"

"She has to admit it to herself first. That will take a while. You of all people know that she's afraid to get close to anyone because of her losing her parents. She's afraid of loving anyone again out of the fear of losing them," he nudged Robin's shoulder, "I'll let you on a secret."

Robin raised an eyebrow,

"You know a secret? Something I don't?"

Kid Flash nodded,

"Of course I do!" He looked around the room to make sure they were alone, "The secret… she does love you; but she won't admit to anyone because she refuses to admit it to herself."

"Wh…" Robin was dumbfounded.

"But don't you dare say anything to anyone; especially to her! If she finds out you found out from me… we're both dead." Robin agreed, "Good. So what do you say about playing Knockout?" _(I don't own any of the video game titles I use in this story… just thought I'd put that out there.) _

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and doing whatever. That is… Robin and Kid Flash got bored playing Knockout.

_~August 3__rd__, 13:06 Mount Justice~_

Angelee was still in her room; avoiding everyone by now. Finally updating her scrapbook, she decided to take a nap. It wasn't this often that she got to sleep and boy did she need it. Robin and Miss Martian were watching Kid Flash and Aqualad play holographic air hockey by the zeta teleporters.

_~Normal POV~_

"RECOGNIZED SUPERBOY B05!" Superboy appeared from the tube.

Miss Martian tried to be nice,

"Hey Superboy! How was Metropolis?" Superboy was too angry to respond back.

The hurt and confusion was disrupted by someone clearing their throat,

"Ah hum… ready for training everyone?" Black Canary looked at the team, "Where's Black Crane?"

Everyone looked at Robin,

"Hey! Don't look at me. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Well, maybe you should go find her." Miss Martian informed, "After all, you two always have a way to know where the other one is."

Kid Flash knew this wasn't a good idea,

"No no… I'll go get her! Be right back!" He sped off.

The others watched him leave; all in a state of confusion.

_~Kid Flash's POV~_

Speeding through the halls, Kid Flash stopped outside her bedroom door,

"I hope she doesn't kill me for this," he knocked on her door, "Crane? Can I come in?" The door slid open, "Oh… she is definitely gonna kill me for this." He entered her room and walked over to her bed. Slowly reaching a hand out, he went to wake her but soon stopped when he noticed she was holding an open book with pictures in it, "Her scrapbook." Attempting to take it, he almost had it completely slipped out when he was suddenly floating in air, "AAAAAHHHH!"

"What do you think you are doing?"

He succeeded in waking her,

"I uh… I was just coming to get you… Black Canary and Manhunter are here; you know… for training."

Black Crane was annoyed,

"Whatever," she let him down, "tell them I'll be right there."

Scared half to death, Kid Flash sped off again back to the training area.

_~Normal POV~_

Kid stopped in front of everybody else,

"She'll be right out." His face was whiter than normal.

"She was sleeping wasn't she?" Kid nodded to Robin, "What did she do to you?"

He let out a little chuckle,

"Oh you know… just held me against the ceiling."

Robin laughed,

"What did you do to make her do that? Attempt to look at her scrapbook?" He was joking but Kid wasn't laughing, "No… you tried to look at it," K.F was silent again, "dude… that thing has a magical connection to her. She knows whenever someone tries to look at it without her knowing. That's why she pinned you against the ceiling." Robin started to laugh.

"Alright that's enough. We'll start without her until she gets here." Black Canary directed them over to the training circle. Stepping onto the circle, it turned white, "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you," Canary began to take off her jacket, "everything I've learned from my own mentors," she winced, "and my own bruises." She put a hand over a bandage on her upper arm.

Concerned, Miss Martian asked her,

"What happened?"

"The job," Canary throw her jacket aside, "now, combat is all about controlling conflict; putting the battle on YOUR terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

Black Crane appeared around the corner but decided to wait and watch while Kid Flash volunteered himself. She watched Canary throw a punch at Kid Flash and him blocking it,

"2…1," Canary kicked K.F's legs out from under him; making him land on his back, "and down he goes." She shook her head and started towards the circle.

"Good block," Canary helped Kid up, "but did anyone see what he did wrong?"

Robin grew excited,

"OH OH! He hit on teacher and got served?" _(One of my favorite lines!)_

"DUDE!" Kid held his left arm.

Crane spoke,

"As much as that is true," Canary turned around, "Kid let you dictate the terms." Crane stopped on the edge of the circle and folded her arms.

"Exactly, good to see you Crane," she glared, "she's right. He let me dictate the terms."

"OH please!" Superboy's voice cut off Canary, "With my powers the battles are always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time."

Crane raised an eyebrow,

"Boy… he's worse than me."

Canary agreed,

"Prove it."

Superboy entered the training circle and stood directly in front of Black Canary; inches from her face. By now, Crane had gotten by the others,

"My money's on Canary."

Canary and Superboy stared at each other for a while longer than shifted into battle stances. Thinking he could win, Superboy went to punch but it was intercepted by a wrist grab and being thrown a few feet forward making Robin laugh. Aqualad nudged him; forcing Robin to cover his mouth. Getting angry, Superboy stood back up.

"You're angry, good. But don't react, channel that anger into…" she was interrupted by Superboy charging at her. With her quick agility, she leapt over him and kicked his feet from under him; just like she did to Kid Flash. Angrier than ever, Superboy gave up,

"That's it! I'm done!" He stood back up.

"Training is mandatory." Canary placed a hand on his shoulder only to have it swatted away.

Superboy wanted to say something else but fortunately, Batman's face appeared in the middle of the training circle,

"Batman to cave! 5 hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power which each combatant."

"Whoa," Kid Flash was shocked, "One guy with the powers of the entire league!"

Batman continued,

"In the end, it took eight leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android," Robin and Crane were thinking the same thing, "who made it? T.O. Morrow?"

"Good guess Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

Martian Manhunter showed his knowledge,

"The technology bares the signature of…" he paused for dramatic effect, "Professor Ivo."

"Ivo…" Aqualad grew concerned, "But Ivo's dead…"

Canary agreed with his confusion,

"Or so we all thought…or hoped!"

Batman finished the briefing,

"To make certain that this threat is permanently neutralized; we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to separate Star Labs facilities in Boston and New York," a holographic map appeared next to Batman's screen, "for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to cause confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. YOU will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

Kid Flash got excited,

"YES! Road trip!"

But Superboy didn't see it that way,

"So now we take out your trash?"

"You had something better to do?" Batman made a point.

Aqualad held up a portable GPS,

"Coordinates received. On our way!" The team ran off; except Superboy who slowly walked out.

Black Canary put a hand on his shoulder to stop him,

"When you're ready… I'll be here."

By now, the team was waiting near the bio-ship. Fixing her cape, Black Crane could feel Robin's anxiety through their mental link; it was starting to annoy her.

**"Will you knock it off already!?"**

** "What?" **Robin had no idea what she was talking about.

** "You're getting anxious again."**

Robin let out a laugh through his mind,

**"Well yeah, we're going on a mission."**

** "That's not what I mean…"**

Now Robin knew what she was talking about,

**"What do you expect me to do? What more do I have to do to get you to talk to me about this?"**

** "It's not you Robin it's me okay now drop it!"** Crane flew into the bio-ship first to escape the pressure and annoyance.

The other followed and they soon left.

_~Litchfield County. August 3__rd__, 20:08~_

Hiding behind some bushes, the team were on motorcycles; waiting for the trucks to leave. Wanting to finish the mission and go home, Crane put her helmet on and left. Going to her right, she followed Robin and Superboy… of course Batman and Aqualad would put them together. Of all missions and days, she didn't want to be on the same squad with him; she wanted to avoid him the rest of the day. But, she knew that Batman and Aqualad knew that they trusted each other more than anyone; but they didn't know about what was going on between them… if Aqualad did, maybe he wouldn't have put her on the same squad. Hopefully she would've gone with Megan and Wally. Although, she'd have to listen to Wally trying to patch things up and getting the latest scoop; she didn't want to deal with that.

**"Maybe it's better this way. I don't have to talk to him; we just do the mission like we're supposed to and go about our separate ways."**

Most of the journey was silent. Noticing two trucks take an exit ramp, Crane followed close to Superboy.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong they go right," Superboy ignored the comment, "Uh… clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

Crane rolled her eyes,

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out."

"Canary…" Superboy started, "what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy who has super strength?"

Robin tried to explain,

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way same with Batman… and well… me."

This didn't help; if anything… it made him angrier. He revved the engine and sped off closer to the truck. Crane pulled up next to Robin,

"Way to go hot shot…" She sped off and rode next to Superboy, "you have to forgive Robin… he's an egotistical jerk sometimes," Superboy glared at her, "okay… most of the time. What he was trying to say is… you can't rely on your powers all the time. Take this mission for example, if this android was working, you couldn't use your Kyptonian powers because the android would use it against you. Why do you think Batman forces me to practice hand-to-hand combat all the time?"

Superboy responded,

"I thought it was because he hates powers."

Crane smirked,

"It's not that he hates powers; it's that they don't work for him… not his style. He wants me to practice because I can't rely on my Trivoyian powers all the time. There may be a time when every single one of them will be out of whack and I can't use them… how am I supposed to be of any good to the team if I can't fight or defend myself? That's where the combat training comes in," she smiled, "but what's really cool is when you can incorporate the two together." She swerved when something flew past her, "WHOA! What was that?" It landed on the truck, "Uhhh…. You two are seeing this too right, it's not just me?"

"Nope… I see it too." More landed on the truck, "This can't be good."

Crane grew annoyed and rode closer to the truck; using her telekinesis to take the robotic monkeys off the truck. As much as she tried, they kept coming back,

"OH yeah… this is definitely is NOT good…"

Superboy stared at the truck,

"I hate monkeys!"

"Robot monkeys!" Robin laughed, "Totally Ivo's tweek style!" He pressed a button on the cycle; changing the style.

Crane flew onto the truck after doing the same,

"I find it hilarious," she kicked a monkey off, "that you can find some way to laugh about robotic monkeys." She flung one that was clawing at her legs.

"Why not… you can't enjoy the mission without something to laugh about," Robin addressed Superboy, "hey! Switch your ride to battle mode!"

Superboy gleamed,

"No point." He got closer to the truck and leapt onto the top; letting his cycle fall to the ground and sliding towards Robin.

"Or not!" Robin leapt off his cycle just in time for Superboy's to crash into his.

"I got yeah," Crane levitated him over to the truck, "this isn't going to be easy." She pushed 3 together; making them break, "good thing I can do that… not so sure about just pushing them off…"

Robin kicked 4 off the truck,

"How did they find us?"

Superboy was being attacked by four robotic monkeys. Pulling them off him, Crane slammed them into the pavement,

"I'm sure they attacked the other four decoys first. When they didn't find anything there, they came here and to Aqualad's as well." Being ganged up on again, Superboy was lifted into the air by more of the monkeys. But before Crane could do anything, a monkey attacked her arms; forbidding her to use them. Freeing herself by creating an energy wave, it was too late; Superboy was already dropped feet behind the truck, "Dang it!" She fiercely punched some monkeys. However, it was useless. More just came and shot lasers at her; forcing her to create a force field around herself. By the time she noticed the monkeys making a hole in the roof, it was too late; she was being bombarded by monkeys shooting lasers at her. Just then, Robin appeared over the top. He pulled out his dual sticks and was able to knock the monkeys away from Crane.

"You okay?"

She lowered the field,

"Yeah. You?" She heard more laughter from the monkeys, "We have another group coming!"

Robin turned to face the back when Superboy landed; pulling six monkeys off him and the truck. Little did they know that two monkeys were down near the tires. Hearing a "pop", the truck started to wobble,

"They popped the tires!"

Robin leaned over the front to the windshield,

"Get out!"

The driver did just that. Robin gripped under his arms and they jumped while Crane was trying to protect the box inside. Seeing Robin and the driver jump to safety, Crane threw herself on top of Superboy and made another force field; the truck tipped over and started to roll. The pressure of the truck and the pavement was too strong for her hold; not to mention all the crazy robotic monkeys. Seeing a small window, Superboy reversed positions and covered Crane; he knew his body could hold the impact the truck and the pavement,

"HOLD ON!" He managed to yell to her.

Crane hid her face in Superboy's chest; extremely disappointed in herself. Finally the truck rolled to a stop and the back end blew out; permitting the monkeys to make off with the box. Pushing the truck off, Superboy stood up and huffed while covering Crane. By now, Robin and the driver had emerged from the wheat field just in time to see the monkeys… and the box… fly off somewhere. Rubbing his eyes, Superboy noticed the monkeys flying off. Carefully setting Crane down against the truck to recover, he pushed off the ground and jumped after them.

"SUPERBOY!" Robin looked behind him and saw Crane sitting against the truck, "Oh no…" he ran over, "Crane… Angel… are you okay?" He held a finger to his ear, "It's gone… and so is Superboy," he moved some hair out of Crane's face while Aqualad tried to contact Superboy, "come on Crane… snap out of it…" he heard what Superboy said, "I think he ditched his com."

Crane moaned,

"Uh… what happened?" She saw Robin kneeling next to her, "Great… I passed out again…" she looked around, "where's Superboy?"

"Relax…" Robin talked to the others, "maybe we do," he pulled out his cable and attached it to a monkey, "we would've heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked," he entered hard drive of the monkey, "how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target," he grinned, "HA! The parts have GPS! The monkeys can track the signal; which means I can track them with the one I've captured. Looks like both sets are converging on…" he looked at the map then frowned, "Gotham City!" He helped Crane up the picked up the monkey, "You okay?"

"Yeah…just a little wiped. Give me a few minutes and I'll be okay."

Robin pressed a button on his wrist; calling a mini-cycle,

"Definitely a disaster… heavy on the dis."

Crane stretched then held her right arm; she hurt it while being against Superboy's chest. Next to Robin, she began muttering under her breath and her arm glowed yellow; healing the sore.

"What happened?"

She winced at the pain,

"I must've hurt it while I was being covered by Superboy. My arm must've slammed ether against his chest or against the pavement," she let out a groan of agony, "ahh that hurt." The yellow glow disappeared.

Robin wanted to comfort her from the pain; he usually does. But he didn't want to press his luck with her today; especially since he brought up "talking about it again". He knew he messed up with that and he wanted to apologize; but he didn't know how.

"I've been thinking…" Crane interrupted his thoughts.

"About what?"

She treaded cautiously. She didn't want to implant any ideas,

"About us…"

Robin was happy, but worried…

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it until you're ready. I shouldn't be pushing you to talk about it."

"Robin," Crane stopped him, "just stop, you've been talking to much lately," they smiled at each other, "you were right. I needed to think about it. It has been two years since the lighthouse. I know you talked to Kid Flash this morning," he wanted to speak, "don't worry no one told me… I can still hear your thoughts even when we're not together… it's faint sometimes but I can do it," he gulped, "no, you or Kid Flash aren't in trouble or anything like that. This morning, I looked at my scrapbook and it reminded me of some things."

"Like what?"

Crane smiled,

"Like the good times we had when I first got to the manor, all the fun we had… the talks we used to have… yeah what happened at the Lighthouse that night changed a few things about our relationship; I just haven't decided how yet. The only way I've ever looked at you ever since you found me at that abandoned warehouse, I've seen you as someone I could trust; a friend. But that… kiss…" it felt weird saying the "k" word after all these years, "really shocked me; even to this day it does. I know how you feel about me and I want you to know that…"

"Hey guys!" Kid Flash came over the coms.

Crane and Robin sighed,

"Yeah Kid we're here," Robin talked to him, "what's up?"

"I'm almost to Gotham; where are you guys?"

"We have a ways to go K.F. I can't teleport us there yet; I don't have enough strength."

Kid sighed,

"Alright just hurry up!"

Robin exhaled,

"So you were saying?"

"Oh… right…" Crane remembered the conversation, "I wanted to let you know," she paused and saw something in her head, "when I know how I feel… I promise you'll be the first to know." She smiled.

Smiling, he nodded,

"That's fine with me," he held her hand, "and I promise I won't bug you about it anymore. You tell me when you're ready to tell me; no more pressure."

Feeling relived, Crane kissed his cheek,

"Thank you… so can we go back to normal now?"

"You bet."

So they continued the journey to Gotham City talking about the mission and hoping the android hadn't been put back together yet. But Crane was thinking of something else,

**"Why didn't I tell him? I should've told him…" **she saw another flash of something in her head, **"what is going on? What are these images? Are these images of what would happen if I told him?"** Another quick flash appeared; but she didn't see Robin or anyone from the team. Instead, she saw people in a smoggy room being yelled at, **"This is so weird. What is happening?"**

_Finally, this chapter is done. Sorry for the length; I got into it. I hope to have the second part up either Saturday or Sunday. I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently; the holiday hours have started at work so I'm working all the time. Add school into that… super busy. I'm hoping to update more though since I'm almost done with the school semester. Only one more chapter after the next one and we get to my first, own written episode. I'm really looking forward to that; I have a really cool idea. I hope you all continue to read and reviews are always much appreciated. Love ya!_


	12. Chapter12-Schooled Part 2

_Hey readers, how is everything? How did you all like the previous chapter? This chapter is the rest of Episode 5 then the next one is my own chapter; "Sleepless nights". I'll give a brief summary of that chapter at the end of this chapter. I've been really enjoying writing this story so I hope all of you continue to read it. Please review with any thoughts and suggestions._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 12- Schooled Part 2

_~Black Crane and Robin's POV~_

"Ugh… how much longer? My feet are killing me!" Crane whined.

"At least you can fly," Robin pointed out, "I'm stuck walking the entire time," he pulled up a map, "we're almost there. Maybe another hour or two…"

Crane groaned,

"Perfect…I can't even teleport us there until I can get a lock on something…"

Robin chuckled,

"It's too far for you to be able to teleport anyways. You're still learning how to use it."

Crane shrugged then floated for a while,

"Here, I can levitate us for a little bit," she levitated Robin next to her, "give our feet some rest." They levitated for a ways to Gotham; giving their feet time to recover from the many hours of walking. She stopped when he heard something behind her, "Hey, do you hear that?"

Robin turned around and noticed a pair of headlights quickly approaching,

"Finally!"

Crane raised an eyebrow,

"What is that?"

Robin had a grin,

"That… is our ride to Gotham," a motorcycle appeared under them, "hold on tight." Crane lowered them onto the cycle and they took off.

"Ahh, this is soo much better."

Robin laughed as he rounded a corner. They sat silently; the wind flowing through their hair. Crane's long blonde was behind her; getting knotted and mangled. But she didn't care; she was finally getting sensation back in her feet. They rode and rode until they rode past a sign,

"Gotham City limits," Crane sighed, "home…"

Kid Flash appeared next to them.

"See you changed too."

"You kidding," Kid Flash chuckled, "I feel naked in zippies. You still tracking the parts?"

"They were heading through Gotham," Robin looked at a small tracker in front of him, "but they've veered," he got worried, "wait! DUDE! They're… at my school!"

"Wait! Gotham Academy," Crane nodded, "oh… that's not good." She grunted and held her head.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kid noticed Crane holding her head.

She let out another groan,

"It's Superboy… he's trying to contact me…" she focused her mind, "he says he's at the Academy," she listened to Superboy some more, "oh no… the android is put back together."

Kid Flash and Robin glared at each other. Nodding to each other, Robin asked her,

"Can you teleport to the Academy and help out," Crane nodded and muttered under her breath, "Remember, you can't use your powers against it."

"I know. See you guys soon." She was engulfed in rainbow and disappeared.

_~Superboy and Black Crane's POV~_

Black Crane landed on a basketball court in Gotham Academy. She heard a large crash and saw Superboy come crashing through the wall; he landed on the court.

"Superboy!" Crane ran over to him, "Are you okay?" He was helped up. She heard clapping.

"I don't usually attend these things in person but," Ivo snickered, "this was too good to miss."

"Access… Superman!" The android's voice startled Crane. She grew worried,

"I can't fight him; I can't use my powers. He'll only duplicate them and then we'll really be done for!"

_~Normal POV~_

Superboy grew angry again and attacked the android but was getting whopped again. Just when he was done and almost done, a yellow blur came past the giant android and yanked Superboy from under it. Crane was pulled to the corner by Robin,

"You okay," she nodded, "you haven't used your powers have you?"

"No, I haven't. I just got here a bit ago; ended up in a warehouse somewhere… had to re-teleport here."

Kid Flash and Superboy got next to them and Robin threw a BataRang,

"Martian Manhunter," the android phased, "access Red Tornado." It was surrounded by red air at its feet.

Not being able to create a force field, Crane and the others were pushed back from the force of the tornado. Each was sent into a wall or the bleachers.

"This isn't going well!" Robin helped Crane up.

"No really… what are we gonna do?" She saw Kid Flash get bear squeezed with Superman's strength by the android, "NO!" She aimed her palms at the android but Robin grabbed her first,

"No you can't!"

Crane struggled against Robin's chest,

"I have to save him!"

"If you use your powers, we're all doomed. We can't fight against the leaguers powers; there's no way we'll be able to fight against your too!"

A green arrow whizzed past the android's head and landed next to Robin and Black Crane; allowing Kid Flash to make his escape. But that didn't stop the android from making his next attack.

"Access Black Canary." It flipped Superboy who was charging at him from behind.

Knowing something had to be done; Robin threw a Batdisc to get his attention.

"Superman." The android's eyes were heat red and aimed them at Robin.

Kid Flash ran in and picked up Robin; nearly missing the lasers while Crane dodged them. She had had enough; it was time to end things. Next to Robin, she was the next best martial artist there; she had the agility from training with Canary and the wits from Batman and Robin. As much as she wanted to use her powers to destroy it, she knew she couldn't. It would only make matters worse for everyone. Sneaking along the side, she waited for the right time. Seeing an opening, she attacked from behind; landing a kick on the back of its head.

"Access Captain Atom." The palms glowed blue with atomic radiation. Quickly dodging it by rolling, Crane managed to get close enough to kick its feet from under it; it landed with a loud thud on the floor. Standing up again, Crane flipped back when the android instantaneously jumped back to its feet and attempted to throw a punch. Trying to go for another kick, her foot was caught in the hand of the golden android. Like the others, she was thrown into a wall; knocked out.

Superboy assessed the damage; he saw everyone else lying on the floor. He knew he couldn't use his strength anymore; the android had the upper hand. He sighed and realized she was right,

"Access Black Canary."

"Yawn!" Ivo mocked him, "Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals," the monkeys laughed, "although," he looked at Black Crane, "I would like to see her abilities," he grinned, "she seems different than any else in the league… very original herself. And very powerful." He had an evil grin.

Superboy smirked,

"So everyone keeps saying. IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" He launched himself over Amazo; aiming for Ivo who managed to move in time. "WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER?"

Robin and Kid Flash were conscious again; Kid Flash worried about Superboy.

"Great! He's gone ballistic again!"

"Maybe not…" Robin intensively watched. Of course he didn't see what needed to be done; but now he did. He shook Crane, "HEY! Get up!" She didn't move, "Alright… you're gonna make this, fine," he took a deep breath, **"GET UP!"**

Crane shot up grabbing her head in pain,

"What the heck was that?"

"Sorry, I had to get you up. Follow my lead," he turned his attention to Ivo, "Anyone wanna play keep away?" A kick was sent to Ivo's back; sending him some feet forward on his face.

Kid Flash got excited,

"OH OH! ME! ME!" he sped.

"Access… Superman." Amazo smashed the floor with his foot sending a wave of disturbance heading for Kid Flash; knocking him off balance.

Crane now knew what the point was,

"Hey! I want in!" She threw Ivo over her shoulder; sending him slamming into the bleachers, "ROBIN NOW!"

Robin threw another BataRang at Amazo.

"Martian Manhunter," he went invisible again allowing Superboy to get close and punch him in what would be his face, "Superman." His body reappeared; Superboy's fist through his mouth. His head exploded; his body falling back soon after.

Robin ran over,

"Help me disassemble him now!"

"Dude," Kid Flash was holding his left arm, "the guy has no head."

"Don't take any chances!" Aqualad's voice demanded as he and Miss Martian hustled over.

Crane came over and kneeled next to Amazo,

"This is amazing technology. Reminds me of draining of powers on Trivoyian."

Robin was confused,

"How does it remind you of that?"

"Because it does the same thing; the person who drains another person's powers gets immediate access to them. The main difference is we don't have to study or analyze how they work like Amazo does. But being able to access the powers and abilities of the person is studies is so similar… it's like the idea of draining on Trivoyian was put into a machine."

"Hey," Kid Flash heard enough, "where's Ivo?"

Everyone shrugged; they had no idea.

"Where ever he is," Robin took off the arm of Amazon, "we'll find him and stop him."

Crane removed the other arm of Amazo,

"Before he can create Amazo 2.0."

_~Mount Justice August 4__th__, 01:06~_

Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash and Black Crane faced Batman, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary in the briefing area.

"The Amazo android is in pieces again; safely being analyzed at the separate Star Labs. But Ivo escaped; and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the Professor will be League priority."

"Figures." Crane folded her arms while Batman narrowed his eyes at her.

Martian Manhunter folded his arms as well,

"But we understand your mission encountered other… complications."

The young team looked at each other.

"Complications come with the job," Batman attempted to be supportive, "you're ability to handle them has impressed the League. But…"

Superboy spoke,

"The WHOLE league?"

Batman knew what he meant,

"Given time… yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." Crane snorted, "Is there something you'd like to say… Black Crane?"

"Oh no…" She put her arms up in defense; but a grin of disgust of her face, "nothing at all; it's not my business."

Batman knew her better; she was the daughter he didn't have,

"Crane…"

"Batman…" Robin jumped to her defense, "I don't think you want to hear it."

Batman glared at the two,

"Talk…"

Crane had no choice,

"Superman isn't being hard headed… he's being a jerk."

Miss Martian gasped while Kid was in shock,

"Whoa…"

"Black Crane, this is Superman we're talking about here! That man has been…

"I know Superman's been like an uncle to me since I joined you," Crane cut him off, "I know Superman is the greatest hero in history, but that doesn't excuse the way he's been treating Superboy! It's not Superboy's fault he's here but that's how Superman is treating him!"

"Angel…" Robin wanted to calm her down; he noticed her eyes were getting red.

"Superman is treating Superboy like he's a disease! Superman needs to accept that he's here and embrace him like we all have! Don't tell me he's being hard headed…" Crane heard enough and walked away.

Batman shook his head and continued his speech,

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help; that's why the League exists. Because there are some problems that even we can't handle individually."

"Please! If we needed help we'd never the chance to ask. Look familiar?" He held up an arrow. "You were following us! Babysitting us! You still don't trust us!"

Batman took the arrow and handed it to Green Arrow,

"We didn't follow you." Green Arrow took one of his arrows out and compared it to the one Batman handed him.

Robin felt stupid,

"And… that's not… your arrow." He got anxious though, "But that means…"

Kid Flash got anxious too,

"Speedy!"

Aqualad and Superboy became anxious too,

"He has our backs!"

"Souvenir!" Kid Flash grabbed the arrow from Green Arrow's hand while the others gathered.

Superboy approached Black Canary; clearing his throat,

"I'm ready."

"Good," she supported him, "because I'm here."

_~Black Crane's POV~_

After leaving the briefing area, Crane went to her room. Slamming it behind her, she felt herself getting angry. Between the issue with Robin, the problem between Superman and Superboy and her failure at hand-to-hand combat today, her stress factor was through the roof. Even after all the practice she had from Black Canary and Robin over the years, she still wasn't up to speed.

"I should've told him," that thought ran through her mind all day, "I should've just told him…"

Realizing she had a long day and the lateness of the day, she laid down in her bed and went to sleep; that is… if she was lucky enough to be able to sleep with the dreams she's been having.

_~FF a few hours later; Black Crane's dream~_

It was happening again; she was seeing a giant palace surrounded by guards. People begging on the street; children starving behind a building. The chilling sound of cries echoing the area.

"Where am I?" She wasn't dressed as Black Crane; she was dressed as Angelica.

"Your Majesty," an older man approached her, "we need your help. The planet is in a state of misery and despair. Only YOU can save us; you must continue your father and mother's legacy."

Angelica was puzzled,

"Who are you? What is this place?"

The older man pulled her into a tiny building,

"Your Highness," more people entered the room, "We are the Order of the Yaploms. I am Rukmell, Royal Advisor to King Jerry and Queen Karen, and now to you; Princess Angelica."

A taller, muscular and younger man came over. He bowed,

"Your Royal Princess," he kissed her hand, "I am Falpler, Captain of the Royal Honor Guard," Crane felt her cheeks blushing, "My how you've grown."

Angelica glanced around the room,

"What is all of this?"

Rukmell spoke,

"We are rebels against your Uncle's terrible reign. I have served your family for over 100 years,"

"I'm sorry," Angelica interrupted him, "forgive me for interrupting you sir… but did you say OVER 100 years?"

Rukmell nodded,

"Yes Your Highness. Trivoyians have a much longer life span than those on other planets; as long as you live on Trivoyian."

"Wow…" Angelica was flabbergasted.

"Yes my dear. And I'm only in my prime; equivalent to an Earthling's 60 year olds."

Angelica looked out a window,

"How bad is my Uncle's rule here?"

"It is very bad Princess," Falpler began to explained, "famine has claimed many lives, execution even more," Angelica became disheartened, "your uncle has become more… powerful since you last faced him all those years ago. He has drained any powers from the men, women… and children he has executed."

Angelica suddenly was sad; and angry,

"Are the people only power-wielding?"

Another man shook his head,

"Unfortunately not Princess. He executes anyone who opposes him."

"Princess," Rukmell ushered the man over, "this is Dejla, former executioner for your Uncle."

Angelica raised an eyebrow,

"Former?"

Dejla acknowledged,

"I escaped after having to execute a child…" He was held against a wall; his throat clenching against his windpipe.

"YOU EXECUTED A CHILD!?" Angelica's eyes were fury red; her speech having an echo.

"I had… no choice…Dremlick threatened to kill me and my family." Dejla gasped for breath.

Angelica was furious,

"I sense strong powers in you! You could've stood up to him; it was an innocent child!"

A burly man sitting in the corner let out a grunt,

"Coming from you."

"Grocmer, manners." Rukmell condemned him.

Grocmer stood up; towering 4feet above Angelica. He had a bushy beard that came down to his neck; bushy eyebrows and raggedy hair,

"Shut it Rukmell! This is supposed to be the savior of our people. It is told she will be the most powerful, strongest power-wielding in history. Yet, she won't face her Uncle; who she can easily beat. But she has the nerve to look at Dejla and say he should've stood up to Dremlick."

Angelica calmed herself; releasing Dejla allowing him to breathe again,

"You're right Grocmer… I'm terribly sorry. The last time I faced him, I couldn't even land an attack because I was too afraid," she addressed Dejla, "I'm sorry as well Dejla. I should not have asked you to stand up to my Uncle. If I can't do it, I shouldn't ask the same of you."

Rukmell understood,

"Princess, we understand that you're afraid. The man is your Uncle; he is supposed to love and care for you and your family. Instead, he took them away from you… and hunted you for many Earth years. He took your childhood from you. Because of that, you have every reason to be afraid."

"How can I face him? How can I beat him?"

"It will take every bit of your faith and hope; Dremlick has been waiting for your arrival here. He has been preparing the Royal Guards and the Kingdom Defenders to deal with you when you arrive. But your Uncle wants you to kill you himself; he made an announcement that anyone who kills you will be executed on the spot. But anyone who aides your quest will also be executed on the spot," Angelica doubted herself, "trust yourself Your Majesty. When you do get here, you will have many supporters who will give their lives to aide your noble quest."

Everything started to fade around Angelica. She woke up in her bed at Mount Justice. Pulling her knees into her chest, she started to fear what was to come of Trivoyian. She knew one day she'd have to go there and face her horrible Uncle; but she wasn't ready. She didn't want to think about her people; they were her people even though she has never been to Trivoyian. She always had a royal duty to them; to her parents. She made a promise to herself that she would travel there and reclaim the throne in the name of her father's line; but when? When would she be ready? Would Robin be okay with her going on her own? Would he accept the thought that she may never come back? Could he accept that she could end dead? She looked at the clock on her nightstand,

"4:30…" She knew she wouldn't sleep now. Too much was going through her head; too many if's and unknown factors.

Deciding to go work out some more, Angelica; dressed as Black Crane, went into the work out to work on her hand-to-hand combat. She knew she needed to be better. There was nothing more she wanted to do than go by Robin and hide in his chest. These dreams used to happen after her Uncle first found two years ago; she would wake up screaming and crying; making Dick run into her room and cradle her. He would wrap his arms around her; her head buried deep into his chest. They stopped last year; but they suddenly picked up again. She had no idea how and why she would get them. Sometimes she felt like she was actually standing on the grounds of the palace; staring at the giant doors or walking through the town square. It felt like her powers transported a part of her there; to see first-hand the damage Dremlick had brought to the people of Trivoyian. It was only a matter of time before the dreams and the visions got worse; before she really experienced the worst of her Uncles rule. Was she ready for it? Probably not. Was she ready to accept that she would have to go and end him? Not in a million years. Did she think she would ever ready to face her biggest nightmare? No. Did she know she would eventually have to? Yes! Did she know when? Clueless. The only thing she knew for certain was that she would eventually have to face her worst nightmare and Robin would have a huge fit when it came time. She also knew that he would demand to go with her; protect her. But she won't let that happen; no one from the team will be going with her. This was something she had to do on her own. There was no way she'd put the team in death's ring and fight for their lives. This was her motivation for training; both physically and magically. She wanted to be strong enough to do this on her own; not making the team doubt her and demand to assist her.

The rest of the day was spent by her training with every bit of energy she had. Today would be the day for energy spells and coffee. Bruce hated her drinking coffee at her young age but it didn't affect her like other Earthlings her age; it didn't impair her growth or anything like that. It gave her the energy boost she needed to get through the day without having to take a nap. She hoped she would be able to sleep that night. If not, she was going to be in real trouble.

_Alright, this chapter is done. The next chapter will be my own episode "Sleepless Nights". I gave a preview as to what to expect. The plot for the next chapter is her dreams and visions get worse; more intense. They keep her up many nights and she can't function normally. Because of that, it starts to affect her performance on the team. Robin and Aqualad become extremely concerned and try to help her through everything. They won't have a mission since the original episode focuses on Speedy/ Red Arrow so instead it will focus on everybody else at Mount Justice. I really look forward to writing it and posting it for all to read. I hope everybody likes the story; I'm having loads of fun writing it. Please review with thoughts, suggestion and opinions. _


	13. Chapter 13-Sleepless Nights Part 1

_Hello readers, good to see ya! How is everybody today! I'm super happy to finally, be writing my very own episode for the first time. The chapter will be called, "Sleepless Nights". We saw a preview in the last chapter but it only gets worse from there and it starts to take a toll on Angelee's performance on the team. Robin and Aqualad become severely concerned; especially Robin and they attempt to do whatever they can to help. Angelee goes through a realization process but still doubts herself. There will be a mini-mission for the team and it will focus on the troubles Angelee faces. I hope it comes out really well and you all like it. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 13-Sleepless Nights Part 1

_~Mount Justice August 7__th__, 05:45 Black Crane's POV~_

Not being able to sleep again, Black Crane was in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee; she was the only person in the cave who drank it. And lately, she's been drinking an entire pot in one day. 3 days had passed since she started having the dreams again; but these were different than last time. These dreams felt real; like she was actually there on Trivoyian. Not knowing what else to do, she did the only thing she could think of; just stay up all the time and rely on energy spells and coffee. Even though she was exhausted from lack of sleep, she decided to surprise the team by making a huge breakfast for them. Pulling out every mixing bowl, measuring cup and pan that were in the cupboards, the stove was in constant use.

_~07:00~_

Having waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausage patties and eggs already done, Crane was up to her 4th cup of coffee already. Starting on some hash browns, cups were levitated from the cabinet to the counter for everybody. With all her effort, she tried to hold back a yawn. No good; a large yawn escaped.

"Today is gonna be a lonnnggg day…"

"I thought I smelled food."

_~Normal POV~_

Kid Flash came into the kitchen,

"What are you doing up so early again?"

Crane took another sip of coffee,

"Oh you know, just thought I'd surprise everybody and make breakfast."

Kid Flash's face erupted into a giant smile,

"SWEET! You always made great breakfasts!" He took a large plateful of waffles, bacon and eggs in a blink of an eye. Enjoying his food, Kid was silent.

One by one, the rest of the team began to fill the kitchen,

"Wow. What is going on here?" Aqualad noticed the food.

"Yeah Angel. What's the occasion?"

Crane put more eggs on the platter,

"No occasion. Just thought I'd made breakfast; it's been a while since all of us have had a decent meal."

The others looked at each other in confusion. Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy shrugged and helped themselves to some breakfast,

"WOW Angelee!" Miss Martian took a bite of chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes, "These are amazing. How did you learn to cook so well?"

Black Crane giggled,

"Oh you know," she looked at Robin, "knowing certain people can have its perks." Another cup of coffee was filled.

"How many cups is that?" Robin was concerned.

Crane shrugged,

"I don't know; 5th I think," She took a sip, "come on, have some breakfast," a plate with blueberry waffles was levitated, "I made your favorite!"

Robin was hesitant; this was abnormal, even by his standards; but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. So nodding slightly, he took a plate and began to fill it with the waffles and bacon.

"What does everybody want to drink; milk, orange juice, tomato juice?"

The room erupted in voices of the team telling what they want; all but Robin of course. He wanted to shout out and stop the chaos; figure out what was going on. For a little while, he sat quietly eating the food in front of him. The team were chatting amongst themselves about the Leaguers and wondering what Speedy was doing. Robin decided not to engage in the chit-chat; he was too focused on Angelee pouring herself another cup and putting more food on the counter. That's when he lost it,

"OKAY!" He slammed his fists on the counter, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

The room stood in a standstill; Kid Flash holding a fork to his mouth and Angelee levitating a plate with fresh made bacon. Aqualad grabbed the plate from the air before it fell to the ground; he could tell Angelee was going to lose her concentration on it. He gently placed it on the counter while Angelee just stared at Robin,

"What are you talking about?"

Superboy sensed the tension between them. Knowing it was about to get ugly, he stood up and went behind Angelee; his hands on her shoulders to keep her calm.

"Yeah Rob. She made us breakfast; what is so weird about that?"

"She's drinking coffee again!" The team stared at the coffee cup in Angelee's hand, "She hasn't done that in a year!"

"So I'm drinking coffee. Big deal." Angelee took a large sip from the cup.

Miss Martian was afraid to speak; she leaned in to Kid,

"Is it natural for Earth people to argue like this?"

"Only for those two…" Kid Flash sighed.

Robin's eyes narrowed; he knew something was odd,

"Why are you suddenly drinking coffee again? The last time you did this was last year when the dreams were happening. You haven't had a cup since then out of nowhere you're on the 6th or 7th cup already! Yesterday you had an entire pot! What is going on?"

Superboy felt Angelee's shoulder tense up; she was getting angry,

"Easy Crane. Take a breath…"

Angelee had heard enough; she was tired of being heckled. Shoving Superboy's hands off her shoulders, she set down her cup and walked out of the kitchen.

_~Kitchen POV~_

Robin was determined to find out. He jumped off the chair and began to walk after her when Superboy pulled him back by his collar,

"Where do you think you're going?" He was angry.

"I'm going after her."

"No… you're not," Superboy was forceful; "you will leave her alone."

Robin chuckled,

"Or what? What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"Ah Rob… you may not want to ask that question."

Superboy had a smirk,

"Try going after her again and you'll find out."

"Alright that is enough," Aqualad took control of his team, "both of you need to cool down," the two hot heads where inches from each other, "she wants to be left alone so leave her be."

"Something is wrong!" Robin exploded, "Why don't any of you see that?"

The others looked at each other,

"How do you know something is wrong?" Miss Martian didn't understand.

"I know her better than anyone! I know when something is bothering her and something is seriously bothering her!"

Kid put some dishes in the sink,

"IF something is bothering her; you don't know that."

"We have that mental link remember?"

"The mental link that she can control," Miss Martian pointed out, "if something is upsetting her, maybe she closed the mental link just so you don't find out."

Robin was annoyed,

"Something is bothering her… I intend to find out what." He left the kitchen.

Superboy went to reach for him but stopped when Aqualad cleared his throat,

"Let him go."

They all watched him leave; knowing he was too stubborn to leave this alone.

"What dreams did he mean?" Miss Martian asked.

"OOH!" Kid Flash smiled, "I know this story," the others sat at the counter again, "what rob was referring to were the dreams Angelee had two years ago after her Uncle found her after 6 years."

"Her uncle?" Aqualad was now confused, "I did not know she had any family after her parents."

Kid nodded,

"She doesn't like people knowing her past; only me, Rob and Batman know. Her father had a brother named Dremlick. He's the reason her parents are dead. He wanted to rule Trivoyian so he forced her parents to leave right before she was born. When she was four, her uncle came here to end her father's blood line."

"That's awful!"

"The three of them moved from place to place for four years until Dremlick found them on a plane and killed her parents. She was on her own for six years until Batman and Robin found her in an abandoned building on the outskirts of Gotham. But Dremlick found her… and almost killed her if Rob hadn't shown up to save her," Superboy felt her pain, "after she forced him back to Trivoyian, she started having these nightmares; visions of what Dremlick was doing on the planet. It used to keep her up all the time."

"So she started drinking coffee to keep her up…" Aqualad figured it out.

Kid nodded again,

"She used to wake up screaming. Rob would run in to her room to comfort her. The dreams ended about a year ago."

"That's why they're so close…" Superboy lowered his eyes, "not only did he save her from her Uncle… but from herself. She probably was going insane from all those dreams." He glanced at the exit.

Miss Martian grew concerned,

"You don't think these dreams are happening again do you?"

The boys didn't say anything; but Superboy thought back to a few nights ago…

_~Flashback to August 5__th__ 01:40 (1:40 am) ~_

Walking down the halls to his bedroom, Superboy yawned; he was outside looking at the stars later than he expected. Going past a door, his super-hearing picked up whimpering. He recognized the sound; it was Black Crane. He knew her room was sound-proofed but his super-hearing was able to pick up anything. Wanting to go in and make sure she was okay, he forgot you needed to have clearance to enter her room. But growing concerned, he leaned against her door to listen.

"How bad is my Uncle's rule here?" there was a long pause, "Are the people only power-wielding?" another pause, "Former?" Superboy had no idea what… or whom she was talking to. He ready to walk away when he heard, "YOU EXECTED A CHILD?!" This made him jump back; it was so loud but it couldn't penetrate her walls; only his super-hearing could pick it up, "I sense strong powers in you! You could've stood up to him; it was an innocent child!"

Superboy heard enough… he was too confused but too afraid to go in and see what was happening; and if she was okay. He left the door and continued down the hallway; he promised he would never bring it up again.

_~Present Day~_

"Superboy…" Miss Martian tapped his shoulder, "everything okay?"

Superboy blinked,

"Fine." He too left the kitchen.

"I'll do the dishes," Miss Martian went over to the sink, "Wally you should go talk to Robin. You're his best friend; he'll open to you."

Kid nodded and darted out of the kitchen.

"I shall help with the dishes M'gann."

"It's okay Aqualad; you should try talking to Black Crane. Next to Robin, she trusts you the most."

"I do not think she will but I suppose it would not hurt to try." Aqualad left the kitchen; leaving Miss Martian to herself.

_~Black Crane's POV after she left~_

Sick of hearing Robin bug her about drinking the coffee; Crane went to her room to let off some steam. Listening for the door to close behind her, she locked it making sure no one get in; she didn't feel like dealing with anyone. Opening the drawer of the nightstand, she pulled out candles and a package of chalk. Clearing a section of the floor, she drew a hexagon with black chalk then placed a candle on each corner. Sitting the middle of the hexagon, Crane lit all the candles, crossed her legs then shut her eyes,

"Connect me to my past, connect me to my future. Show the mast to the suture of this world and Trivoyian. Bring to me a friend who can tell me the way. Blend this world and the day!"

Before her, a young man appeared. Dressed in brown pants and a white shirt, he was quite attractive. His blonde hair helped bring out his amber eyes,

"Princess Angelica, what can I do for you?"

"How… how do you know my name?"

The young man laughed,

"Only the Princess could have the ability to make a connection with someone on Trivoyian all the way from Earth," Angelee shrugged, "besides, you are the splitting image of your father."

She couldn't hold back a smile,

"Well, you know my name, can I know yours please?"

"I am William," Angelee was surprised at the name, "Yes; I do have an Earth name. My Mother was from Earth. My father is on the Kingdom Defenders."

"Oh," Angelee became worried, "I've heard of them."

"I was afraid you have your Majesty. He has decided to support Dremlick but I refuse."

"So you're a rebel," William nodded to her, "at least you are a friend."

William smiled,

"Well you did ask for a friend. How can I serve you Princess?" He bowed low.

Angelee was hesitant at first,

"I'm hoping you may help me. The past few days, I've been experiencing these… dreams. But they feel so real; like I'm actually on Trivoyian. Is that possible?"

"Yes Princess; it is."

"How?"

"You have a power bond to this planet; even though you weren't born here, your powers come from here. It's similar to how some cultures on Earth believe they can communicate with the planet."

Angelee raised an eyebrow,

"So… you're telling me Trivoyian is telling me it's in distress?"

"In a way. It is telling you your people are in distress; we need your help," She became upset, "we know you are scared. But you are the only one who can take him down; bring life back to the people of Trivoyian… bring the towns back to life."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"That is for you to figure out Your Majesty; I unfortunately cannot answer that. All I can say is these dreams you are having; you are meeting people who will help you on your journey; along with seeing what your Uncle is doing so you know what you will be going up against. However; do not forget, once you do decide to come, you will have every rebel at your side who will lay their lives on the line to make sure you survive until you reach Dremlick."

Angelee sighed; she knew William was right,

"It's going to happen… isn't it?"

"You coming to Trivoyian," Angelee nodded, "Yes Your Highness; it is. When, I do not know but it will happen," William looked over his shoulders, "I am sorry Princess, I have to go."

"Why," Angelee didn't want him to leave, "is something wrong?"

"Dremlick's guards on the way. I have to rally the rebels and prepare to defend the town."

Angelee stood up in fear,

"Is there anything I can do? Loan you some powers?"

William laughed,

"Do not worry Princess. You need to keep your powers. You will need all of them to stop him," he gave her a little kiss on the cheek, "the stories are true, you ARE beautiful," Angelee blushed, "I look forward to fighting by your side Princess Angelica," he bowed one last time, "until we meet again."

Angelee curtsied and watched the handsome, young man disappear; the candles being blown out,

"It really is going to happen," she yawned, "I might as well try to sleep… doubt it though." She climbed into her bed and shut her eyes; hoping William will be okay going up against Dremlick's guards.

An hour passed when she shot up; gasping for air. Another dream had happened; this one worse than the ones before. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep, she held her arms out in front of her and recited a spell,

"From lack of sleep, I'm in deep. Help me get through the day, so I don't decay." Her body was veiled in orange; giving her a boost of energy, "Ahh, much better," she got out of bed, "time to go work out."

_~Robin's POV after he left the kitchen an hour ago~_

There was only one thing Robin did when he was angry; go in the work-out room and punch the crap out of the punching bag. It was the only thing that kept him calm; besides beating an actual villain; this was the next best thing. He was so annoyed that Angelee was drinking coffee again and acting like nothing was wrong; he knew her better. He knew something was wrong but Angelee refused to tell him. He knew something was wrong; but she blocked their mental link from sharing it. So he put all his attention to beating the punching bag.

_~FF 1.5hours Robin and Black Crane's POV~_

Robin was still punching away when Kid came darting in,

"There you are. Been looking everywhere for you."

Robin kicked the bag,

"I've been here the entire time," he kicked it again, "what do you want Wally?"

"You wanna tell me what the deal was in the kitchen?"

"Not really…"

Kid stopped the bag from moving,

"Rob… talk to me. What's going on?"

He had no choice… Wally was persistent and would keep bugging him,

"Something is upsetting Angelee; I know it but she won't tell me."

"What do you expect to do if something was upsetting her? Help her?"

"I always have. I promised her I'd be there for her; whatever it was." Robin finally relaxed.

Kid was silent again,

"Rob… you can't keep protecting her."

"Yes I can," Robin snorted, "I'll always protect her; no matter what I have to do; no matter where I am… I will ALWAYS protect her!"

Black Crane entered the work-out room,

"You won't be able to protect me forever…" Robin and Kid faced her, "you won't always be around." Her arms were folded across her chest.

Kid darted out of the room,

"I'm not getting involved in this."

Robin tried to object; but he was too late. Kid was long gone leaving him and Crane alone… just what she wanted.

"What is your deal today?" Robin went back to punching the punching bag; trying to ignore her. She wasn't having any of it. Using her telekinesis, the bag came off the hook and disappeared, "I don't think so. Why are you acting like a jerk today?"

"Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"How do you know anything is?"

Robin glared at her,

"You're drinking coffee, you're always in your room, you have dark circles under your eyes," Crane panicked and looked in the mirror, "something is obviously bothering you so why won't you tell me?"

Crane sighed,

"There is nothing bothering me okay so drop it!" A bench in the corner exploded.

Staring at the blown to smithereens bench, Robin knew better,

"Oh… nothing is bothering you!?"

Crane grunted and stormed out; mumbling under her breath.

_~Black Crane and Aqualad's POV~_

Stomping to the kitchen, Black Crane bumped into Aqualad,

"Oh… Crane…"

"Sorry Aqualad; didn't see you." Crane went over to the coffee pot and poured herself another cup.

Aqualad grew concerned; now he saw what Robin was talking about,

"Angelica… are you…alright?"

The cup was put into the microwave,

"Aqualad… I'm fine. Why is everybody asking?"

"Because you are acting… different. You do not seem yourself and we are just concerned."

The microwave beeped; allowing Crane to remove the coffee mug,

"I'm fine okay. Will everyone just stop asking me about it!?" She took the cup and left the kitchen once again.

_~Black Crane and Superboy's POVS~_

While Crane was leaving the kitchen, Kid Flash and Superboy were entering. Superboy stopped in front of her; his height towering over her.

"Excuse me Superboy." Crane went around him to leave.

He had to say something; he had to let her know he knew what was going on. Quickly darting after her, he stopped her,

"Black Crane… I need to talk to you."

"Superboy… if you ask me what's bothering me; I swear I'm going to explode!" The cup of hot coffee was brought to her lips.

Superboy gave a little smile,

"No need. I already know what's bothering you," Black Crane whirled around; facing him, "so don't freak out but… I know about the dreams," she was about to ask how, "I've heard you."

"How? My room is sound-proofed… and it has a silencer spell."

"My super-hearing picked it up."

"Oh…" Crane became glum, "don't you dare tell the others; especially Robin!"

Superboy put his hands up in front him; defending himself,

"I'd never; that's for you to tell. I just want to see if there's anything I can do."

Crane smiled,

"Thanks Superboy… but there's nothing no one can do. I don't know why I'm having them again; they just picked up out of the blue." She felt her eyes starting to water.

Not knowing what to do, Superboy did the only thing he knew; pull her into his chest and hold her. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her body shake and a tiny wet spot forming in his shirt,

"SSshhh… it's okay."

He held her against his body for a bit longer. She finally pulled back,

"Sorry…" she wiped her cheek, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey," a light smile grew on his face, "don't worry about it. Just try to get some sleep. I know it may be difficult but you really need some sleep," he grabbed the coffee cup, "and no more coffee today. You've had too much."

Crane nodded and walked back to her room. She knew Superboy was right; she needed to sleep and stop drinking coffee but she didn't know if she could. She closed the door behind her and tried to sleep. Maybe crying and talking about the dreams will help her sleep.

_~Superboy, Kid Flash and Aqualad's POV in the kitchen~_

Superboy walked into the kitchen with Angelee's coffee cup.

"What is that?" Aqualad asked him.

The coffee was dumped down the drain,

"Angelee's coffee… I took it from her."

A sudden breeze came in,

"Wait? She LET you take her coffee from her?" Kid whizzed in while Superboy nodded, "Man. How did you manage that?"

Superboy was hesitant; he didn't want to tell Angelee's secret.

"Superboy," Aqualad's soft voice ran through his head, "if you know something about Crane, you need to tell us."

"I… promised her I wouldn't."

"Dude… is she hurt? Being threatened? Anything like that because if she is, we need to know about it."

Superboy's head shook,

"No no, nothing like that," he sighed. He had to tell them, "the dreams are happening again."

A grunt escaped Kid's mouth,

"That's bad. Does Rob know?" Superboy shook no, "Good, keep it that way. He'll freak if he founds out."

"I agree. Let Crane tell him when she is ready," Aqualad addressed Superboy, "Where is Crane?"

"I made her try to sleep. She needs it; without the coffee."

Kid and Aqualad stared at each other; knowing Robin would find out sooner than they wanted.

The rest of the day was quiet; none of the Leaguers gave them a mission. Of course that bummed everyone out. Black Crane managed to get a bit of sleep; only about an hour. But another dream happened after that; it was horrible.

_~Black Crane's dream~_

Tall walls surrounded her; pillars made of ruby twinkled from the twinkling fires nearby. Beige marble floors shone beneath her. In the distance, she saw someone walking towards her. He was dressed in a traditional guard outfit like she heard in fairytales. The guard had black hair, fair skin and green, topaz eyes. Knowing she wouldn't be welcomed in the palace, she went to hide somewhere. But the guard walked right past; almost like he didn't… or couldn't see her.

**"I must be invisible…"**

Walking through the long corridors, portraits of past Kings and Queens greeted her.

**"Queen Pejlum, Mother of King Jupe."** The next portrait showed King Jupe, **"King Jupe, Father of Queen Heather."** An Earth name… the next one was Queen Heather, "**Queen Heather; Mother of Queen Quma,"** the next, **"Queen Quma, Mother of King Amur,"** she stared a bit more at King Amur, **"King Amur, Father of King Jerry."** This portrait brought a smile to her face; it was a portrait of her father. His smile was the same as hers; his eyes the same as his father before him, **"King Jerry, Father to future Queen Angelica."** An empty frame next to it, **"My family line… this is where my portrait is supposed to go."** She continued down the corridor to the throne room. She froze when he heard yelling.

"Is everybody in this forsaken palace incapable of getting me to Earth!?"

Angelee peeked around a corner. On a giant throne made of gold and other priceless gems sat her Uncle, Dremlick dressed in elaborate robes. Reds, yellows and purples were evident in the throne room. An older man dressed in a black robe trembled before him,

"Forgive me… Your Highness. We are doing the best we can…"

"WELL YOUR BEST IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH IS IT RUKMELL!" Dremlick hollered.

Angelee's eyes flew open,

**"Rukmell… the royal advisor from my dream."**

Rukmell stood his ground,

"King Dremlick… when Princess Angelica forced you back here two years ago, the portal she transported you through… somehow, prevents you from going back to Earth."

Dremlick laughed then began to yell again,

"I AM THE KING OF TRIVOYIAN! I HAVE MORE POWER THAN ANYONE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I CANNOT GET TO EARTH?"

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," Rukmell forced those words out, "Princess Angelica has more power than you ever will have."

Angelee saw Dremlick's eyes become red; like hers get when she's angry. Dremlick stood,

"That… Rukmell, was the wrong thing to say." He aimed his fist at the dear old Advisor. But Rukmell didn't move; he was prepared to risk his life if it meant making sure the spirit of the Princess remained in the palace. But Angelee wouldn't allow Dremlick to end this advisor's life; she would need him later. She screamed

"NO!" And she too sent out a wave of red energy at Dremlick; sending him across the throne room.

"SHE'S HERE!" Dremlick stood back up and ordered, "FIND HER!"

Angelee; still invisible ran over to Rukmell and dragged him through the palace.

"Princess… is that you?"

"Not now Rukmell…" they exited the palace, "I thought you were on the run from the Palace Guards?" She became visible again.

Rukmell smiled,

"I needed to find some information on Dremlick so I pretended to be on his side to find out. Once I found out, I had a plan to escape back to the others but Dremlick ordered me to find him a way to Earth. I had to stay to see what he had planned," he heard the guards running after them, "go Your Majesty," she went to object, "do not worry about me. I can put up quite a fight against the Guards. You need to go now."

Angelee hugged the old man then surrounded herself in rainbow; waking up in her bed.

_~Black Crane's POV Mount Justice~_

Shooting up in her bed, she looked around the room; she was back at Mount Justice. She hugged herself,

"Rukmell… please… please be careful… and good luck."

That was the last of it; the rest of the day was spent staying awake again. She feared for Rukmell's life; hoping he would manage to survive against the Royal Guards. More energy spells kept her awake. Sure she wanted coffee; but she told Superboy she wouldn't have anymore. There was nothing else she wanted than for these dreams to end; to be able to sleep again… to be able to talk to Robin. She spent the rest of the day trying to act as normal as she could; no more coffee but more and more energy spells. Robin refused to talk to her unless she told him what was wrong; but she refused to tell him. She already talked to Superboy today and she cried into his chest; she didn't want to do that to Robin. She didn't want to be vulnerable like she was when the dreams first started. Yes, she trusted him with her life but she was older now and able to handle herself; she didn't need to rely on him anymore. A huge yawn escaped her mouth. Pulling her knees into her chest, a salty tear trickled down her cheek; landing on the sheet. Who was she kidding; she needed him. She needed him to know the dreams were happening. She needed him to come into her room and hold her like he used to; tell her everything was going to be okay; help the dreams go away. He had a way, which she'll never figure out, to make the dreams stop. She needed this; but she didn't want it. She didn't want to admit to Robin that he was right. It was time for her to admit to herself that she needed Robin. That was her mission for the next day; to tell Robin she needed him… to tell him about the dreams. That's what she was doing tomorrow; that is what she needed to.

_Awesome! The first part of Sleepless Nights is done! The next chapter is going to be the next day where the mini-mission happens and Crane confronts Robin and tells him about the dreams. I'm looking forward to finishing this episode and getting to future episodes. I have soo much planned now; heartbreaking things… and happy things. I hope you all plan to stick with me through this. I'm having loads of fun. _

_P.S. I won't be updating too often; I've picked up more hours at work since the holiday times have started so that's been taking up most of my time. Sorry!_


	14. Chapter 14-Sleepless Nights Part 2

_Hey readers, good to see you here. How did you all enjoy the last chapter; was it written okay? This chapter is part 2 of "Sleepless Nights" so the next chapter will continue with the regular season. I want to try and get to the later episodes; especially around Episode 12 and past; those are the good episodes. Anyways… this chapter will focus on the mini-mission; and it goes completely wrong because Crane can't focus from lack of sleep. The only thing that is kept from the original episode is the joining of Artemis but in my own way. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 14-Sleepless Nights Part 2

_~August 8__th__ Angelee's POV~_

Still not being able to sleep, Angelee spent most of her time in her room to avoid the others. She started to lose track of how many dreams and visions she had over the past few days. She didn't know what else to do with herself except clean her room and re-organize it a million times. Moving her bed a few times and her nightstand from wall to wall, she froze and held her head.

**"Princess… Princess Angelica… I need to speak with you."**

"That voice…" Her eyes opened and then she ran over to the nightstand.

Pulling out the black chalk and candles again, the hexagon was drawn on the cleaner floor. Quickly sitting in the middle, she recited the communication spell again,

"Connect me to my past, connect me to my future. Show the mast to the suture of this world and Trivoyian. Bring to me a friend who can tell me the way. Blend this world and the day!" A figure appeared in front of her, "William."

The young man stood in front of her,

"Princess, it isgood to see you again." His face and arms were covered with cuts and bruises.

"William… what happened to you!?" Angelee's voice was filled with panic and worry.

"It isnothing Princess," William winced at the pain, "just a few cuts and bruises. They will heal in time."

Angelee remembered their talk yesterday,

"Dremlick's guards did this… didn't they?" He nodded, "I'm so… so sorry William."

"Yes Princess. But it is well worth it if means keeping your name spreading throughout Trivoyian."

Angelee snorted,

"The only thing my name brings is despair and anger. I've let all of Trivoyian down."

"On the contrary Your Majesty. Your name brings hope. All the people who loved your Mother and Father live on your name; your name tells them they still have something to wait for… something to look forward to." Angelee held her head down, "Trust me Princess; the only people who hate your name are people who support your Uncle."

Angelee sighed; she felt horrible,

"Did you know my parents; while they lived on Trivoyian?"

"I did Princess."

"Can you tell me about them? What they were like as King and Queen?"

William sat across Angelee; his amber eyes shone in the candlelight,

"They were wonderful. Your Mother had the kindest and warmest heart while your father had the brains… and the brawn. Granted I was young when they left; 3 or 4 I think. But Trivoyians can remember significant details from their life so I remember quite a bit of your parents."

"I remember my Father more than my Mother… he and I were always close."

William smiled,

"Your Father was a wonderful man; everyone loved him and your Mother. Your Father would risk his life for the people while your Mother would always make sure everybody had a home and food on the table."

Angelee grinned,

"I can see that. Mother used to help the entire neighborhood no matter where we lived. She always offered food and what not to someone in hard times."

"She was like that here as well. I remember visiting the palace and Your Mother just being so welcoming… and kind."

Thinking of her parents, the one question she had always asked her parents but they never answered, came into her head again,

"William… besides Dremlick, do I have any family on Trivoyian?"

Hesitant at first, William slowly answered,

"None that we know of. Of course Dremlick has a wife and sons of his own; but that is all we know. We do not know if any of Your Mother's side is still here… or alive."

This brightened her hope,

"She has family?"

William nodded,

"Yes Princess. She has one brother; but no one has seen him since Your Mother was very little. He was older than her; a seven year difference. By the time Your Mother came along, her brother had disappeared."

"What happened to him?"

"We do not know. Your Mother did not talk about him; it was too painful for her."

Feeling her pain, Angelee felt closer to her Mother than she had ever felt,

"What about your family William? I know your father is on the Kingdom Defenders but what about your Mother?" William became silent, "Don't tell me… Dremlick drained her… didn't he?" William didn't answer. But Angelee knew from his amber eyes becoming blue, "Oh William… I'm so… so sorry." She placed her hand gingerly on his; comforting him.

"She was protecting me. Dremlick wanted me to join him alongside my Father. My Mother refused to allow me to make the same mistake he made and tried her best to make sure that did not happen. But Dremlick was too powerful; he killed her than drained her powers."

Angelee felt guilty,

"William… I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"No Princess, it is not. This happened before you were two years of age," he smirked, "after Dremlick drained her and turned my Father against me, I was forced to leave the town for a bit of time until I grew older. Once I returned just a few years ago, I joined the rebel cause and swore to make sure what happened to me never happened to another little child again," William felt guilt now, "but I have not been doing a very good job. More children are becoming parentless every day."

Feeling guilty once again, Angelee heard a knock on her door,

"Who is it?"

"It's Robin. Green Arrow and Batman are here; they need to speak to us!" Robin spoke from outside her room.

"Be right there," Angelee looked at William, "we have a few minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. If it was a mission, Robin would communicate with me through our mental link."

Another knock,

"Angel come on… you know Batman doesn't like to wait. This seemed important." He tried to enter, "will you unlock it?"

"Busy right now. I'll be right out; just go back and I'll be there soon."

Robin tried to enter again,

"It is alright Princess. We can talk another time."

The door finally opened; allowing Robin to enter her room to see William standing in front of Angelee,

"What is going on here?"

William took on quick bow and lightly kissed Angelee's cheek,

"I will talk to you soon Princess." He disappeared; the candles blown out again.

Grunting, Angelee picked up the candles and put them back in the drawer,

"Thanks… thanks so much Rob!" She slammed the drawer shut.

Putting her mask on, she fiercely rushed past Robin and went into the hallway. Sprinting after her, Robin had so many questions,

"Who was he? How did he get in there?" Angelee ignored him, "Don't make me tell Batman."

"Go ahead. I don't care."

They got to the Mission Room.

_~Normal POV~_

"Sorry for the wait; was working on something." Angelee, now as Black Crane, looked at Batman.

"Glad you could join us," Batman was cold, "allow me to introduce your new team member," another blonde in a green suit that hugged her figure stood in front of Green Arrow, "this is Artemis. Green Arrow's niece."

"Wow. We sure have a lot of Uncle and Niece combinations here."

Black Crane rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"I expect all of you to make her feel welcome," Batman looked at Black Crane especially harder than the others, "because she will be joining you on a mini-mission."

Crane and Robin both raised their eyebrows; a mini-mission? Since when is a mission a mini one to Batman?

"What would that be Batman?" Aqualad took control. He is the leader after all.

Batman pulled up an image,

"This morning at 07:45, we received word of suspicious activity at Grigner Corporation."

"Never heard of it," Kid Flash was eating; again, "what is it?"

Batman pulled up an image of a high-tech building,

"Grigner Corporation is the leading development company for Satellites. Millions of their satellites are used all over the world from the average homeowner, to even The League." Kid shrugged.

"So what is this suspicious activity?" Crane looked closer at the building.

"We received Intel that Grigner is building something other than satellites in one of their factories just outside Metropolis."

Robin didn't understand,

"Something like what? Something to combat the League or what?"

Green Arrow finally spoke,

"We're not sure; that's why we're sending you guys in."

"This is to only be a re-con mission… ONLY a re-con… nothing more so that means if something is going on leave it and inform us immediately!" Crane yawned, "Is there something wrong with that Crane?"

She stopped another,

"Huh? No… sorry Sir… just a little tired."

Batman observed her face and noticed she wasn't standing as tall and straight as normally; he narrowed his eyes at Robin who just shrugged.

"Alright," Green Arrow sliced the confusion, "you kids get going and just be careful!"

The kids left to the vehicle bay and got into the bio-ship; everyone but Kid ignoring Artemis. Kid, of course, was trying to sweet talk her. Shaking her head at the pathetic attempt, Crane sat in her usual seat; against the window near the back. The team sat down in the seats and went to the coordinates Batman sent them for the factory of Grigner Corporation.

_~Grigner Factory outside Metropolis~_

"Approaching Grigner Factory." Miss Martian slowed down the bio-ship.

"Okay team, this is how we are gonna do this," Aqualad commanded the team, "Rob, you hack into the systems and take down all their security cameras. I want clean entrance into that factory; Kid, speed ahead and find the quickest way into the factory; Miss M, scan the area for any guards; Crane, take out any guards that Miss M finds; Superboy, be prepared to take out any heavy artillery; I will handle the roofs. Clear?"

"GOT IT!" The others went.

"Alright, go!"

Each went off to do their own thing; except Aqualad who got cornered by Artemis,

"What about me?"

Aqualad looked around,

"I guess be ready to take out any guards." He ran off to the roof.

Kid sped off and found the easiest way in. He talked through the mental link,

**"Alright; there's a side door just by Crane's position."**

**"Good,"** Aqualad acknowledged Kid, **"Rob how are the cameras coming?"**

**"Got em; all clear!"**

Aqualad smiled,

**"Crane; Miss M… how are things by you?"**

**"Fine by us…"** Miss Martian answered, **"It's quiet."**

**"Too quiet…"** Crane was suspicious, **"there's no one out here. If it's such an important factory, there should be guards out here making sure no one gets in."**

**"Exactly,"** Robin agreed, **"something must be going on inside."**

**"It's such a huge factory; how do we know what to look for?" **Artemis didn't know; but who can blame her, she was new and didn't know the team.

Aqualad gave out the next set of orders,

**"Crane; can you scan the inside and see what's there?"**

**"On it,"** Crane flew over to the building and set her hand on the side of the building. Focusing all the energy she could, she saw the inside, **"okay… we've got at least 15 guards right on the other side of the hallway where the door is… an open area with assembly machines… 5 hallways going to the other parts of the factory… and an area where I can't see but I can sense it."**

**"Like what?"** Kid appeared next to her.

**"I don't know,"** She focused harder, **"but it's something powerful; and big."**

**"That must be what Batman was talking about."** Robin informed.

Aqualad commanded his team once again,

**"We go in with ease. Kid and Crane; go in first and take out those guards. Then we go in and find that room."**

Kid reached for the door handle,

**"You ready?"**

** "Go."**

The door was opened allowing Kid to rush in with Crane running behind him.

_~Kid Flash and Black Crane's POV~_

Going through the door, they peered through the doorway to see 20 guards patrolling the room.

"I got the left if you got the right." Kid proposed.

Nodding in agreement, they counted to three then busted into the room; Kid running off to the left and Crane to the right. She was noticed right away,

"HEY!" A small group of guards yelled at her and started shooting.

Using force fields, she waved her free hand and threw the guards over the railing; sending them screaming to the floor. Another small group came running at her. To save the little energy she had, she used her hand-to-hand combat to knock them out. One final group came at her; only three in this one making her grin,

"Only three?" She levitated them and throw them into a large group surrounding Kid, "At least give me a challenge!"

Together, they took out 25 guards in under 3minutes.

"Hmm, I think that's a record for us." Kid nudged her.

Sighing, Crane let the others know,

"All clear."

_~Normal POV~_

One by one, the others appeared in the room.

"Wow…"

"Good job. Time to find that room you couldn't see. Which way?"

Crane shut her eyes then looked above her and to the left,

"That way…"

The others ran off while Artemis just stood there,

"You coming?" Aqualad asked her.

"Do you even know where you're going? Or what you're looking for?"

"We have no idea what we're looking for; that's why the League sent us," Robin repeated what was said earlier, "and we just follow where Crane says. If she can't sense something, then there is definitely something weird going on."

Artemis grunted,

"Why follow her? What makes her so special?" _(Just so you all know… I HATE Artemis so her and Crane will NOT get along. If I could, she would be completely gone forever; but she has a future with Wally so I have to keep her. But her and Crane will NOT be betting along.)_

Crane glared,

"Why don't I show you," with a simple flick of her wrist, Artemis was flung across the room; going through a large pile of boxes, "that answer your question?" Getting irritated, Artemis pulled out an arrow and strung it on her bow; aiming it at Crane, "Oh please do. I dare you!"

"That is enough! Both of you!" Aqualad stood between them; Robin in front of Crane and Kid in front of Artemis, "you two need to get along for this to work."

Crane wasn't hearing any of it; she sensed movement,

"Something's moving upstairs."

The others, minus Artemis, froze and listened,

"Where is it?"

Crane attempted to focus her mind,

"MOVE!" She pushed team away from the wall. Landing in her place was a 10foot machine; a robot, "That's what was moving!"

Robin and Aqualad stood in battle stances; ready to fight.

"What is that thing?" Artemis held her bow in her hand.

"Well if we know that, we wouldn't be here now would we?" Crane quickly put up a force field around the team to stop the machine's lasers, "Jeez… rookie is worse than Miss M on her first mission." The lasers ceased and the giant robot changed shape; allowing rockets to be fired, "Move!"

The team darted to the sides; being blown into the walls from the blast.

"Superboy! Do your thing!" Aqualad yelled.

That's all he needed to hear. Growling, Superboy launched himself at the robot. With a loud yell, he landed a punch on the robot's face; forcing it to stumble back.

"Kid and Artemis," Aqualad gave out more orders, "keep him distracted! Rob, find a computer and get the stats on that thing," Robin ran off, "Miss M; you and I are gonna take this thing down with Superboy," he looked at Crane, "and Crane… follow Robin and take out ANYTHING that gets in the way."

Sighing at being with Robin, she flew off after Robin.

_~Robin and Black Crane's POV~_

Robin was running in front; Crane flying not far behind him.

"Which way?"

Shutting her eyes again she shouted,

"RIGHT!" They took a sharp right, "Then take the 4th left!" One hallway after another; they finally came to the fourth, "The 2nd right… that's where I can't sense anything!"

The second right came up and they made the right. Running down the hall, they stopped in front of the door,

"Can you see anything?"

Sighing once again, Crane rested her hand against the door and focused again,

"No…" she whispered back, "I can't see anything. Something is blocking it."

Robin put his ear to the door,

"Whispers… someone's in there. We're busting in!"

Whirling her palms in a circle, they were veiled in bright green. Creating an energy ball, she flung it at the door. But it didn't do much; just rustled it. Confused at the weakness, Robin stared at her.

"What?"

He didn't want to argue. So instead, he kicked the door open himself. Going through, they were greeted by gunshots and hollers.

"Hey! No outsiders allowed!" Guards shot at them some more.

Trying to use as many force fields as she can, Crane could feel herself becoming weak from lack of sleep. Pushing the guards away from her, she hid behind a desk. Crawling around, Crane snuck up behind a guard. Using her hand-to-hand combat, the weapon was knocked out of his hand and a kick went to his face. Dodging a punch from another, she ducked and upper-cut him,

"Tell me you're getting those stats!"

"Not quite!" Robin announced while flipping over a console, "Little busy here!" He kicked a scientist away from the computer.

Growing tired, Crane used the last bit of her energy to take out the rest of the guards and scientists. That was it; she fell to the ground from lack of sleep.

"Crane!" Robin started to run over.

"No! Just get… those stats…" she huffed, "I'll be fine."

Robin was hesitant but hustled back over to the computer and hacked the system. Gaining access to the robot's stats, he went back over to Crane and lifted her. Carrying her back to the others, the building shook,

"That… can't be good," he talked to Aqualad, "Aqualad, we have a problem."

"Yeah, we do too down here. Where are you?"

"We're on our way down; but Crane is out."

The building shook again,

"You better hurry up and get down here; we need you."

"On it; on my way!" Robin took off; running as fast as he could while carrying Crane.

_~Normal POV~_

Peering over the railing, Robin saw Miss M and Kid Flash down; Artemis and Aqualad attempting to keep the robot distracted while Superboy was attacking it. He looked down at Crane in his arms when she moaned,

"What is wrong?"

"Put me down Robin… go. Give me time."

Setting her down with ease, he leaped over the railing; landing on the robot's head. Placing a BatBomb, he jumped back off and landed next to Aqualad.

Knowing she had to do something, Crane casted the energy spell again. Gaining a bit of energy, she levitated over the railing,

"Please say you have a plan."

The BatBomb exploded forcing the robot to lose its balance.

"Uhh," Robin somersaulted from underneath the robot's leg, "not really."

The robot changed shape again; now it was agile and small. Darting around the floor, it forced the remaining kids to dash around the walls to avoid the quick, agile robot.

"Crane!" Aqualad yelled to her, "Do something!"

The now small robot aimed its rockets at Aqualad and Robin; ready to take them out like the others. Superboy took this chance to attack. Aiming for its legs, Superboy took its legs from under him. The robot landed on the ground with a loud THUNK; however, it managed to shoot a kryptonite laser at Superboy; taking him out. The only ones who remained were Robin, Aqualad, Artemis and Black Crane.

"Now would be a good time to do something Crane!"

Once again, the robot aimed rockets at Robin and Aqualad. Crane panicked; she didn't know if she would have the strength to make a force field strong enough to protect them from the rockets. Doing the only thing she knew she could do, she quickly threw them into the air just in time for the rockets to explode in the walls. But losing concentration for a split second, they began to free-fall.

"AAHHHHHH!"

"ANGEL!"

Coming back to her senses, she caught them just before they hit the floor; they softly landed.

"What the heck was that?" Robin brushed his cape off.

"Everything alright Black Crane?"

"Fine." She looked over her shoulders, "We need to get out here. We have the stats on that thing and…" her, Robin, Aqualad and Artemis were propelled into the walls by the robot; knocking them out.

_~FF a few minutes~_

Blinking in the light, Crane shook her head. She was on her back; the rest of the team knocked out. Getting to a kneel, a shadow appeared in front of her. Looking up, she saw the robot extend a claw for Superboy and Robin's bodies.

"I don't think so," her left palm faced the middle of the floor, "Save us from despair, give us time to repair. Get us to the ship, time for a pink slip. To home we go, to fix the status quo!" Rainbow bubbles enclosed the team; teleporting them outside the bio-ship. She was done; she did what she could. The next thing she knew, she was back at Mount Justice in her room.

_~FF a few hours, Mount Justice, Black Crane's POV~_

"Black Crane…" her body shook, "wake up."

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the face of Batman; staring down at her,

"Ugh… where am I?"

"You're in your room at Mount Justice. Are you alright?"

Cautiously sitting up, Crane held her hand,

"Ugghhh… I feel awful. Where is the team?"

"Recuperating in the infirmary."

Gently getting off the bed, she looked at the clock,

"How long have I been out?"

"Only about three hours; what happened?"

Crane yawned. Even though she was out for three hours, exhaustion still consumed her; dreams still haunting her,

"I need to talk to Robin. Can you bring here for me? I don't have the strength."

Silently nodding, Batman left Crane's room. Climbing back into bed, she brought out her scrapbook. She managed to add some new pages over the past few days. She was interrupted when someone knocked on her door,

"Come in," Robin came in, "hi."

_~Robin and Black Crane's POV~_

Robin came in her room; his arm in a sling,

"Good to see you're awake."

Crane smiled,

"Good to see you're not too hurt."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Crane cleared off her bed, "sit."

Sitting on the foot of the bed, Robin became nervous. Taking a deep breath, Crane started,

"I wanted to… apologize for what happened at the factory."

"What happened? You seemed… out of it."

With reluctance, she began to explain,

"I… I didn't have a lot of energy. I've…"

"What?" he reached for her hand, "what's wrong?"

Staring in her lap, the news was broken,

"I've been having the dreams again."

Robin couldn't help but smile,

"I know."

"What? How?"

"Aqualad told me in the infirmary," Crane couldn't look at him, "why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I needed to figure it out on my own. I can't keep relying on you to solve everything; I need to learn to do it on my own. You're not going to be around when I'm Queen. I'll have to solve all my own problems."

Robin held her right hand,

"I'm always going to be around. I made a promise to you that I'd be here for you no matter what the problem is; and I intend to keep it," his voice was soft and tender; just like it was when the dreams happened last time, "you should've told me. The dreams could've been over with now."

"They aren't just dreams this time; they're visions. It felt like I'm actually there; seeing first-hand the heartache and damage Dremlick has caused. I even met people…"

Robin quickly changed the subject,

"Come on; lay down and close your eyes. I'll stay here; like I used to and make sure you sleep."

Laying her head on the pillow, she shut her eyes. Robin wheeled a chair next to the bed and sat down. This was just like a year ago; Crane knew she was actually going to sleep this time.

_~FF until the next morning, August 9__th__, Black Crane's POV~_

Blinking, Crane opened her eyes. Feeling completely rested, a huge smile grew. Beside her bed, Robin's head was leaning forward; he was asleep. With a slight nudge, he shot his head up,

"Huh!? What's going on?"

Crane laughed,

"Relax; you were asleep."

"How do you feel?" He rubbed his eyes.

"So much better; no dreams."

Robin sat on the bed,

"Good. Next time, just come to me; tell me. Okay?"

Crane nodded,

"Okay," they shared a long awaited hug, "thank you."

He held her close; resting his head on hers.

**"Will you stay with me tonight; like you used to?"**

A smile crept across Robin's face,

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you."

_Finally, this episode is done. I hope it was written okay. How did you all like it? The next chapter will continue with the regular episode; Denial. The focus will be different; it will start when the team gets the mission to go to The Tower of Fate. I want to get to the later episodes sooner than later because then we get to the really good episodes. I hope you all continue to stick with me through the story; I really want to get to the episodes after #10. _


	15. Chapter 15-Denial

_Hey readers, how was everybody's Holidays? Happy New Year and hopefully this year will bring each one of you good fortune. So, to start off… let me apologize for not updating in a while; between work and school, they took up most of my time. Now that school is over and my hours were cut at work… my store closing, I'll have plenty of time to update now. Next order of business… the episode list. This chapter will be episode 7, Denial; the next episode will be Episode 8, Downtime with focus on the rest of the team; not on Aqualad going to Atlantis. Then Episode 9, Bereft, will be completely omitted… I don't like that chapter so I'm getting rid of it. Then we start getting to the good episodes; that makes me excited and motivated to keep writing. Anyways… this chapter is the start of Denial; I really can't give a summary of what to expect in this chapter because I'm not sure myself… I'll be just as surprised as all of you will. LOL! So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to stay with me. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 15-Denial

_~Mount Justice, Normal POV, August 19__th__,__19:39 or 6:39 normal time~_

While Wally, Megan and Artemis stood on the outskirt of the training circle watching Superboy and Aqualad preparing themselves for sparring, Angelee was sitting in her room with a fever. Batman and Robin had a mission in Gotham but Batman wouldn't let her go.

_~Earlier in the day~_

Angelee walked into the kitchen; her quilt wrapped around her and sniffling from her nose running. Hoping to make herself some warm soup, a pot was put on the stove then a large can of chicken noodle soup was poured in. Stirring with a spoon, a sneeze crept up.

"AHH…AHHH..AAAACCCHOOOOO!"

**BOOM!** The toaster, the counter and her soup exploded just as Robin walked through the doorway,

"Whoa…everything okay?"

Angelee sniffled again and assessed the damage,

"I don't think so." She sneezed again making the fridge and the oven doors fly open, "Yeah… not okay."

Robin went over,

"Hmm," he felt her forehead, "you have a fever," he closed the doors on the fridge, "back to bed little lady."

Feeling horrible, she didn't argue. Heading back towards her room, she climbed back into bed. Laying her head on the pillow, Robin came in,

"Go back to sleep," he tucked her in, "don't worry about a thing. Just stay in bed; I'll bring you everything you need."

Angelee just nodded and quickly fell asleep.

_~FF One hour~_

Angelee felt herself being shaken,

"Ugghh… five more minutes."

A deep voice said her name,

"Angelee… wake up."

Angelee opened her eyes to see a black masked face in front of her,

"Batman…" she sat up, "what's wrong? Everything okay?"

"There is something weird going on in Gotham."

Coughing, Angelee nodded,

"Okay. Let me get dressed and we'll go."

Batman shook his head,

"No, you're staying here," she went to object, "You're sick. Robin and I can handle it. Stay here and coach the others in case something comes up."

"Alright," her head hit the pillow again, "please be careful."

Batman and Robin left; leaving Angelee to rest and coach the team if needed.

_~Present time~_

Feeling a bit rested but not tired enough to stay in bed, Angelee put on some extra layers and went towards the Mission Room. Coming around the corner, she heard someone talking.

"…Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old…" a slight pause in the voice, "and he has been missing for 23days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society; the precursor to your mentors Justice League."

Angelee now noticed the holographic screen,

"Doctor Fate… the world's great sorcerer."

Aqualad spoke,

"Of course! Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate."

Angelee saw Wally whisper to Artemis. She knew why; Wally didn't believe in magic… didn't believe in spells, potions or anything of that "nonsense" as he called it. Which she never understood. They've known each other for years and Wally never openly expressed his disbeliefs in front of her. Robin had to give her the heads up before he formally introduced them.

_~Flashback to 2.5years ago~_

"Where are we going?" Angelee was in the BatCave, changing into the red, figure fitting suit with black wings over her shoulders covering the bust line.

In the other changing room, Dick was changing into the red and yellow Robin suit,

"To meet a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"His name is Wally, also known as Kid Flash;" he heard Angelee laughing, "what's so funny?"

Laughing so hard, her eyes began to water,

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't laugh but I can't help it," she came out and held out her cape, "but you want me to meet Wally? The kid who hits on almost every girl he sees…"

"Yeah…" Dick, now dressed as Robin appeared, "what's your point?"

"Put this on for me please," Crane held out the red flowing cape and turned around while Robin grabbed it from her hands, "do I really need to go into detail for you."

The cape hung with a CLICK. He sensed the nervousness,

"Is that what you're worried about? Him being all flirty with you?" Crane pulled away and fixed her hair, "Trust me… he won't try anything; especially with me around."

Putting her mask on, Angelee, now Black Crane, was still nervous,

"What makes you so sure?"

Hesitant to bring it up again, Robin has no choice,

"Because he knows about the lighthouse and how I feel."

Crane gulped,

"Oh… that makes… sense," she felt bad again, "we should go then; get this over with." She went for the motorcycle.

"Just uh…one thing," Robin came up next to her and mounted the cycle, "he doesn't believe in magic…"

Shocked at what she just heard, Crane just sat on the cycle behind Robin,

"Does…doesn't believe in magic? How is that even possible?"

"He thinks it's just advanced science stuff…" a loud groan escaped Crane's mouth, "I know, I know… just don't kill him or seriously injure him when you show him your powers okay?" Robin started the cycle.

"I can't promise anything."

With a light laugh, Robin revved the engine and took off.

_~Present day~_

With a light smile, Crane coughed. Slowly walking toward the others, she heard Miss Martin offer her help to find Doctor Fate then Wally suddenly volunteer.

"Me too!" His hand shot into the air, "Soo honored I can barely stand it. Magic… rocks…"

"Oh please…" Angelee's voice was hoarse, "since when?"

Wally glared at her,

"Since like always…"

Knowing what he was trying to do, a sigh echoed,

"Sure you did," her attention was turned to Red Tornado, "Nelson has been missing for 23 days and we're just finding out about this now? Why weren't we told about it sooner?"

"We did not think it was necessary at the time. Kent has a tendency to go… off the grid, as you would say, for some periods of time. But this time is different. We fear something has happened to him and decided it was time to go searching for him."

"I'm coming too."

"No," Aqualad put a hand on Angelee's shoulder, "you are not feeling well. Robin told us to make sure you don't leave the cave," she tried to object again, "and no matter how much you object to that, you must stay in bed until your cold goes away."

Knowing Aqualad was right but wanting to find the man who helped her with her powers, Angelee let out a hard cough,

"I have to find him. My parents used to tell me stories about Doctor Fate; about the magic he possessed," the others didn't understand, "My grandparents on my father's side knew of Nabu; that's actually where a lot of our spells come from. They're just variations of the spells he uses," she paused to cough again, "I've wanted nothing more than to meet him and learn from him," she blew her nose with a tissue, "I have to go. He knows more about magic than even my people do." This time she glared at Wally.

"I know," Aqualad tried to understand, "but you need to rest."

"At least let me give you guidance on spells and such when you go to find him. I know more of the magic world than any of you do."

Red Tornado held up a key,

"Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

Aqualad put the key in a safe place on his belt,

"Angelee…"

"Don't think about sending me back to my room Kaldur. I'm the only one here that knows the magic world; especially Doctor Fate's magic," she coughed, "I can manage out here until all of you get back."

Aqualad sighed. He couldn't say no to Angelee; his little sister,

"Alright. But the MINUTE we get back, you head straight to your room and rest. Robin will not be happy if you don't rest."

Nodding and giving her big brother a large smile, Angelee sneezed; blowing up something in the kitchen,

"Oops… sorry."

_~Angelee's POV~_

The team left; leaving Angelee in the Mission Room. Pulling up a holographic image that shows the coordinates of the team, she briefed herself on the disappearance of Kent Nelson. Tuning in to the conversation going on in the bio-ship, she heard Artemis and Wally talking about sorcery.

"Well I don't mean to brag but… before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

"Oh brother," Angelee spoke through the com, "how are things out there? Anything suspicious?"

"We've reached Red Tornado's coordinates..."

"But nothing's there!" Superboy told Angelee the news.

Angelee thought to herself,

"Aqualad, use the key." She heard the click of the lock, "good. Now be careful and keep my posted. I have a feeling someone is watching you," things were quiet for a while then screaming penetrated her ears, "what's happening?"

"The floor dropped from us sending us to a lava pool at the bottom."

Angelee grunted,

"You let Wally speak didn't you?"

"Yes… why?"

"Don't let him speak in the Tower again. You guys may not make it out alive if he does."

"What is so special about this place?" Artemis asked.

"The Tower of Fate is where the Helmet of Fate is kept. It holds immensely strong powers; it's what gave Nelson the power to become Doctor Fate. Besides, the Tower only recognizes people with strong magical abilities unless stated otherwise; and strong TRUE believers. Since none of that is there, the Tower is defending itself against any threat."

Wally now spoke,

"I have the right to speak my mind!"

"Red Tornado sent us to see if Mister Nelson and the Helmet… were safe!" Miss Martin

Angelee heard shuffling,

"What's happening?"

"This platform, it should be warm… but it is cool to the touch."

"That's the Tower's work at its best."

"ENOUGH!" Artemis's voice ran through Angelee's head.

"Now what is going on?"

Artemis continued,

"Your little impress Meghan at all costs game nearly got us all barbequed!"

"When did this become MY fault?" Wally was clueless; as usual.

"When you lied to that… whatever it was, and called yourself a TRUE believer."

Sighing, Angelee knew they were doomed,

"I knew I should've came with… you guys are doomed."

Meghan's voice softened,

"Wally… you don't believe?"

There was a moment of awkward silence,

"Fine, Fine! I lied about believing in magic. Magic is the real lie! A major load!"

"Wally," Aqualad knew Angelee was getting angry, "I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers."

"Dude," Wally didn't believe it, "did you ever hear of bio-electricity? Hey in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical too. Today, it's all just a bunch of tricks," a rock landed on his head, "OWWW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

"That, was me Wally…" Angelee was angry, "I still cannot believe that you don't believe in magic. You and I have known each other for years; I've shown you my magic… and you still don't believe!"

Artemis made a point,

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound-barrier in his sneakers!"

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and viola, here I am! Everything can be explained with science."

"Let us test that theory…" Angelee could hear the frustration in Aqualad's voice.

Horror was in Wally's voice,

"Wait! The back draft from the lava will roast us alive!"

"It's snow!"

"Do you EVER get tired of being wrong?" Artemis's voice was smug.

Angelee let out a little laugh. She knew she should be there; the only person capable of handling the magic in the Tower of Fate. It took every ounce of strength she had to not teleport herself to the Tower. Her thoughts were interrupted by M'gann talking about Wally,

"I don't understand Wally. It's almost like; he needs to believe the impossible can't happen."

"Wally uses his… understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would to relinquish the last vestige of that control."

"Wally just needs to be… convinced."

"Why haven't you convinced him Angelee? You've known him longest; surely you can convince him?"

Angelee laughed so hard that it made her cough,

"I would love to. But I promised Robin years ago that I wouldn't kill him or severely injure him if I showed him my powers. That would be the only way I could even attempt to make him believe," she managed to say after coughing, "but maybe the Helmet of Fate can finally change his mind."

A few minutes passed when Wally finally let Angelee in,

"Hey Crane, who is Klarion?"

"THAT LITTLE BRAT IS IN THE TOWER!?"

"With Abra Kadabra."

Another grunt escaped Angelee's mouth,

"I knew I should've come with."

"But who is he?" Artemis asked her.

"Klarion is a little punk with magic. He's a Lord of Chaos who uses his dark magic to do just what the name says, bring Chaos to Earth. He thinks he's the best sorcerer out there; but even he can't stand up to Doctor Fate's magic, or my own."

"Why does he want the Helmet of Fate?" Artemis wanted as much information about the boy as she could gather.

"I can't say for certain," Angelee sneezed, "but whoever wears the Helmet of Fate becomes the great sorcerer ever; no one can stop Doctor Fate. But whoever wears the Helmet, if done correctly, can gain absolute control of the strongest magic known to mankind. That's what Klarion wants… I hate that little brat. Use me as a threat if you face him," a jolt of lightning echoed through the coms, "let me guess, Abra Kadabra and Klarion right?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," the sound of the bell woke her senses, "Wally, trust Kent. He knows what he's doing!" Panic surged through Angelee's body. Klarion was tough with a lot of strong magic. Since she couldn't get there in time, the fate of the Helmet rested with Wally, "don't screw up Wally."

"CRANE! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Wally now had panic.

"What's happening Wally?"

"Mister Nelson is down."

Fear replaced Angelee's panic; the only person left to wear the Helmet was the very person who didn't believe in magic, Wally. She had to walk him through it,

"Put the Helmet on Wally."

"What? Why me?"

"The Helmet can't fall in Klarion's hands. He CAN'T wear it! You have to stop him since I can't get there. It's up to YOU!" There was silence…

"A test of faith…" followed by more silence than static from Wally's com.

"WALLY! WALLY!" Angelee's eyes began to glow black; her soul being transported to the Tower of Fate. Once there, she saw what she feared; Wally's body being controlled by Doctor Fate.

"Brat!" The echo of Nabu's voice came from Wally's body.

"Doctor Fate…" she saw Klarion send a wave of red dark magic towards Doctor Fate, "and Klarion… Wally must've put the helmet on!" She watched the fight go on.

"It is difficult for a Lord of Fate or Chaos to survive on this physical plane. I use the power of the helmet to find a host. That is not YOUR way…"

"You're babbling Nabu!" Klarion had a deep echo in his high voice.

"Am I?" A wave of yellow energy was propelled past Klarion and hit the cat.

"Teekl! I can't BELIEVE you would assault a defenseless pussycat!"

Angelee laughed.

"We both know that creature is no cat witch boy! And without your familiar, you have no anchor in this reality."

Angelee wanted to intervene; but teleporting her soul to the fight was using all her strength she had. Not to mention the cold took most of it; she was fighting to stay and watch as it was.

"BULLY, KILL-JOY, GEEZER!" Klarion teleported just as a wave of Fate energy was aimed at him; teleporting over Teekl. They both escaped through it.

Doctor Fate finally noticed Angelee's presence,

"Hello Princess Angelica."

"Nabu," Angelee curtsied, "it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"You look very much like your Grandfather."

Angelee smiled,

"Thank you Great Sorcerer," she heard the cries of her friends from inside the Tower, "my friends."

"Do not fear. I will help them."

"Thank you Sir." She heard the cries of pain stop, "Thank you Nabu." She expected the helmet to come off; Wally's body appear before her, "ahh… Nabu… where is Wally?" Silence came from the helmet, "Oh no… not this." The helmet was finally removed, the blue and gold costume disappearing to reveal Wally's body, "WALLY!"

Wally turned around to see the shadowy outline of Angelee,

"We'll talk about this later. Go back to the Cave; save your energy."

With a slight nod, Angelee's soul left the roof of the Tower and she was back at Mount Justice,

"Everyone in contact again?" She huffed out of breath.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Fine."

"We are on our way back to the Cave. I expect you back in bed by the time we get back." Aqualad went into big brother mode again.

Angelee turned her com off and dragged herself back to her room to sleep. Aqualad kept his side of the bargain up; now it was her turn.

_~Mount Justice, August 20__th__, 03:48 Normal POV~_

After resting, Angelee was enjoying a warm bowl of chicken noodle soup Aqualad made for her. After her failed attempt earlier, it felt nice and warm to finally have some soup,

"Thank Aqualad. It tastes great."

"You are welcome. Now just stay in bed the rest of the day. Your fever has gone down a bit but not enough to get up and be about."

"Yes sir."

Aqualad chuckled and left her room to let her finish her soup.

Down the hall, he saw Wally chase after Meghan talking about a magic show,

"He does not stop does he?"

The rest of the day was relaxation time. Aqualad and Miss M would switch off to check on Angelee; Superboy would always be in the gym and Wally would just stare at the Helmet of Fate on the Souvenir Shelf. Finally, Robin came back to the Cave.

_~August 20__th__, 13:15 or 1:15pm~_

He was excited to be back. He couldn't wait to tell Angelee about Gotham; having to take down Joker and stopping him from spreading a super-charged Joker toxin all over the city.

"Anyone home?" no one answered him, "Hello? Guys?"

**"Are you back?"**

** "Yeah, where is everybody?"**

** "Coming; on my way."**

Angelee appeared in the Mission Room, with extra layers on again,

"Hey. Welcome back," she coughed, "how was Gotham?"

"You're still sick. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I can't stay in my room for too long you know that. How was Gotham?"

"So much fun. Batman and I stopped Joker from spreading a super-charged toxin all over the city; making all Gothamites into Joker clowns."

"What was different about this one?"

"It had an extra component in the formula that turned everybody barking mad. Batman is still examining the complete formula so he told me I could come back here."

Filled with sadness, Angelee sneezed again,

"At least he's back in Arkham."

"Sorry you couldn't come with us. Next time something happens, you'll come along."

"Yeah… sure."

"Come on," Robin picked her up, "back to bed you go. You need to sweat out this fever."

"But…"

"No buts. I'll set up a few movies for you and bring you anything you need. You need to get better," He carried her to her room and set her down, "climb under. Come on," Climbing under the five layers of blankets, Robin started a movie for her and pulled all the blankets up to her neck, "there you go. Just holler if you need anything."

"Fine," a small smile crawled on her face, "thanks."

_Alright… sorry for the late update and I'm starting the next chapter. I also apologize for the crappiness of the chapter but I wanted to show some other characters and their abilities instead of just Angelee. The next chapter is Downtime where Aqualad goes to Atlantis but I'm changing the focus from that to the rest of the team at the Cave. Then Bereft will be gone so the episode numbers are going to change. My next own chapter will be after Disordered and those will be the good chapters. I'm super excited to get to those. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions; I love to hear what you all think._


	16. Chapter 16-Downtime Part 1

_Hi readers! How is everybody today? I'm so sorry for the crappiness of the last chapter so I promise to make this one better. Onto this chapter. Downtime will focus on the rest of the team at Mount Justice while Aqualad is in Atlantis. The other change I'm making is the team doesn't go to Bialya at the end of the episode; which then leads to the next episode, Bereft, being omitted. So that means Episode 10, Targets, will become Episode 9 in the new list. I love you guys for sticking with me so far and I hope you continue to stick with me. Please review with any thoughts and suggestions._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 16-Downtime Part 1

_~Gotham City, August 27__th__, 06:17 Normal POV~_

Hiding behind a tank, Black Crane saw Aqualad get slammed into the freight door; Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Robin knocked out on the ground covered in clay. She watched Clayface close in Aqualad; change his hand into a spiked mace,

"No… I have to… stop him…" Pulling herself to a kneel and every bit of energy she had left, she created a force field around Aqualad. Feeling herself losing energy, a loud crash brought her to her senses as Batman crashed through the skylight. Seeing Clayface distracted, the force field was brought down as she lost consciousness. She fell to the floor out of energy. The next thing she knew, a push on her chest made her shoot up, "Owww!"

"Sorry…" A deep voice apologized as he helped her up.

"Ugh," Crane held her head, "what happened," she noticed the black glove holding her left arm, "Batman… what are you doing here?"

His eyes turned to slits towards Aqualad; Robin came over and took her from him,

"I'll explain later."

_~Mount Justice, August 20__th__, 07:58~_

"I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you, hit the showers and head home."

"Head home," Superboy sounded upset, "I am home!"

Crane felt awful and scared. She knew Batman was going to give Aqualad a hard time for the failure of the mission. She stopped walking and stood next to Aqualad; prepared to defend him. Robin did the same.

"Just… Aqualad." Batman stared at Robin and Crane.

Aqualad and Robin looked at each other and Robin started walking away; Crane not moving.

"Come on Angel." He tried to pull her away.

"I'm staying."

Doing the only thing he could do, Robin went in front of Crane and hoisted her over his shoulder. She started thrashing,

"Robin… put me down right now!"

He carried through the cave to the gym.

_~Aqualad and Batman's POV~_

"I am sorry you had to intervene. I know the team performed poorly…"

Batman cut him off,

"The team performed adequately. The problem was you! You're their leader and your head wasn't in the game!"

This startled Aqualad,

"NO you are…" he paused and exhaled, "correct. As of late, I'm not even convinced I belong on the surface world. For so many years, it filled my every thought. But now that I am here…my dreams are all Atlantis."

"Atlantis… or someone you left behind? You can split your time between the surface and Atlantis but not your mind. You're either here 100% or you need to walk away. Make a decision Kaldur. And make it soon." Batman turned to leave, leaving Aqualad to his thoughts.

_~Black Crane and Robin's POV~_

Being dragged away from Aqualad, Crane was worried. Robin finally put her down on the training mat in the gym,

"Why did you do that? We should be out there defending Kaldur he needs us!"

"Kaldur is capable of handling himself. You don't need to fret."

"Batman is going to chew him out because of the mission! It's not just his fault that Batman had to intervene, we all performed horribly!"

Robin felt her pain; her worry. Their mental link was growing stronger the more time pressed on,

"Angel, if there is anyone who can figure out what happened at the mission it's Batman. He'll figure out what went wrong okay? For now, just relax. I'm sure we'll find out what's going on in a little bit."

Crane felt like something was wrong; something was off balance,

"Train with me."

"What?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Train with me; hand to hand combat," Robin wanted to say no, "Come on. When was the last time we trained together?"

Grinning at the thought, Robin held out a hand and helped Crane up,

"Alright," he smirked, "if you insist." He lunged at Crane; ready to pin her to the floor. Using her new found agility, Crane ducked and flipped Robin over her shoulder; Robin have more experience in the martial arts, managed to land on his feet, "very nice. But can you handle all of me?"

Crane laughed,

"I guess I'll have to see." She flipped and attempted to land a kick across Robin's face; he was too quick and caught her leg. However, being more flexible than him, Crane twisted herself out and kicked a leg out from under him; sending him off balance.

Doing a side flip, he landed a few feet away; his balance restored. Training some more, the time quickly passed; Black Crane managing to forget about Kaldur for the time being. With one final move, Crane found herself on her back; beaten by Robin yet again.

"HA! I win again!" He extended a hand to help her help.

"You have to admit," Crane stood up, out of breath, "I'm getting better."

"Yes you are but you still have a lot to work on. Like making sure you don't leave any access points in combat."

Catching her breath, Crane felt defeated,

"But I…"she huffed, "am getting better," she checked the clock, "we should go see how Kaldur is. Make sure he's not too beaten up by Batman."

Robin nodded and they left the gym.

_~Normal POV~_

Reaching the Mission Room, Robin and Crane were laughing.

"Kaldur?" Crane called out, "Aqualad?"

"He's not here," Batman came around the corner, "he's gone."

Robin and Crane stared at each other,

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He had some personal issues he had to sort out."

"What did you do to him?" Crane shouted; her eyes becoming red with anger.

Narrowing his eyes, Batman didn't back down,

"His head wasn't on the mission! I told him that his head has to be in the game at all times or he had to walk away and that is what he did!"

"You're lying! Kaldur would never walk away from us; not without saying good-bye or giving us a reason why!"

"Angelee," Robin stepped in front, "we'll figure this out okay. Batman was… just doing his job."

Angry at Batman,

"And now I need to do mine." She fiercely turned away from the dynamic duo and went through the zeta tubes,

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE! B02!"

She was gone too.

_~Batman and Robin's POV~_

"So is so hot-tempered."

"She's hot-tempered?" Robin started, "SHE'S HOT TEMPERED!? Do you even realize what you've done?"

"I gave Aqualad the truth. A good leader is supposed to protect and lead the team. He almost got all of you killed! That would've happened if I hadn't intervened!"

"And now you've left us without a leader," Robin turned for the zeta tubes, "way to go."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To find Angelee before she gets herself into something she can't get herself out of." He went through the zeta tube,

"RECGONIZED ROBIN! B01!"

He too, left the cave.

_~Black Crane's POV~_

Teleporting to Gotham, she immediately headed for the beach. That early in the morning, there would be no beach-goers; making her search for Aqualad much easier. Removing her shoes, she dipped her bare feet in the cool, ocean water. Sitting on the edge, her eyes were shut; focusing herself on the water lapping against her legs.

"Kaldur, please… I hope this message gets to you," green lines left her fingertips and drifted out to sea, "please, come back to the cave. The team needs you; you're our leader. Forget what Batman said; he's always rough when he has to intervene. It's a pet peeve of his. The team isn't the same without you; we all miss you," a tear fell down her cheek into the salty water beneath her, "I miss you. You're my brother, I need you Kaldur. Please… come home." The final bit of green left her fingertips. She sat and watched the green message disappear beneath the surface of the water and head to Aqualad in Atlantis. All she hoped for was that he would get it.

"A little early for a swim isn't it?" Robin said behind her.

_~Robin and Black Crane's POV~_

"What are you doing here Rob?"

He sat next to her,

"Came looking for you. Making sure you didn't get yourself into something bigger than you."

Crane snorted,

"Isn't everything bigger than me?"

"Not always." He nudged her with his shoulder.

"What did we get ourselves into Rob?"

Robin looked out over the water,

"A lot of trouble with Batman now," he smirked making her smirk, "really. He's not happy."

"I expected as much," Crane glanced at Robin; his black hair shiny in the early morning sunlight, "why are you really here?"

"I already told you," he looked at her now, "to make sure you were okay," the tips of her hair laid on the top of the water behind her, "I'm worried about Kaldur too but I know he'll come back."

Crane wasn't as sure,

"What if he doesn't?" Sadness conquered her face.

Holding her right hand in his left, Robin stared directly into her eyes,

"I know Kaldur. He's coming back; there is no way he'd leave without giving us a reason. And he'd assign a new leader."

Rolling her eyes, Crane felt the sun on her face,

"I just hope you're right," she looked out to the horizon, "let's hope my message gets to him."

Robin put an arm around her and pulled her close,

"I'm sure he'll get it."

Feeling the comfort of his arm around her, Crane began to relax. The sun began to rise higher in the sky; making the beach become a bit more crowded. That was their cue to leave,

"Come on, let's go to the BatCave. We haven't been there for a while; well, you haven't at least."

"Yeah. Besides, I'm dying to see Alfred again," she thought of something, "what do you think M'gann and Superboy are doing right now?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well the other day, while you were here and I had that cold; M'gann and Artemis were doing the boyfriend/girlfriend talk."

Robin laughed,

"And I'm supposed to know what that means how?"

Giving him a slight shove, Crane giggled,

"It means they were talking about who'd make cute couples."

"Ohh… and that matters why?"

"Because… I sensed some tension between them when it comes to Superboy."

Robin couldn't help but laugh,

"Are you seriously saying that both Miss M AND Artemis have a crush on Superboy," Crane nodded, "oh come on. Wally has a thing for Miss M; there is no way he'd lose to Superboy."

"I know Artemis has a thing for Superboy. She was even trying to get Aqualad and Miss M together."

This made Robin raise an eyebrow,

"Okay now I see why you're worried. Besides, Superboy isn't fully human; isn't even possible for him to feel any other emotion besides rage?"

Crane shrugged,

"I can't see why not. Even Superman feels other emotions besides rage or hatred and that is where Superboy's DNA comes from."

"Good point. So who do you think would be better for each other?"

Now Crane laughed,

"My my Robin, are you actually engaging in girl gossip?"

"Hey, I can be of service if I know who I'm supposed to get together. I can play Cupid. I can use some of Artemis's arrows," Crane couldn't hold back a laugh, "what?"

"I'm sorry but seeing you in a diaper with wings and a bow with heart-shaped arrows just haunts me."

"HEY! I could pull it off; I can use my grappling hooks to actually make it look like I'm flying. I could even make the wings flutter to make it more believable."

Crane laughed again,

"Sure. Try it on Valentine's Day and let me know how that goes."

Robin smirked,

"You better be careful. I may just have to keep one extra arrow with your name on it."

"Nice try. I could sense you a mile away; you wouldn't be able to get close enough."

"Is that a challenge?" Robin had a mischievous look on his face.

"Maybe it is. We better be getting to the BatCave before the beach gets too crowded.

Together, they left the beach and went to the BatCave; spending the rest of the day there.

_~Gotham City, August 27__th__, 20:04 or 8:04 normal time, Bruce, Dick and Angelee's POV~_

In the gym, Dick was training on the rings which Angelee loved to watch. Watching him do somersaults, she was fascinated and so much calmer. Being home at Wayne Manor always made her relax and forget everything; it was the only place where she could be Angelee freely. Truly be herself; never having to hide anything about her from anyone. Not to mention it was the only place Dick didn't wear the sunglasses to hide his eyes; the blue eyes that she loved so much. That was another thing she hated about the Cave; he had to hide those eyes. But on her other hand, it was better for her. If ANY of the girls saw his eyes, they'd flock to him like bees to pollen. Superboy and Wally would be a thing in the past; Robin and his eyes would be the talk between the girls.

**"But Superboy has the blue eyes like Superman… but do they even compare to Robin's? I don't know I haven't really looked at them. Robin's are just so… crystal blue; like someone took the bluest ocean and put them in his eyes. Every time I look at them, even my most hated feeling can just melt away. Everything about him only makes him that much more special,"** she shook her head, **"what am I saying? I don't even know how I feel; besides, I'm only 12… what do I know about relationships?" **She was brought back to the gym when she Dick's voice had anger in it,

"Just Aqualad…" he dismounted from the rings and wanted to land on a pedestal but lost his balance and began to fall. Landing on his hands, he did a round-off to break his fall but smashed into the wall. Filled with anger, he punched the wall; breaking it.

"Dick…" Angelee could just stare at the wall. She's never seen him this angry before; not even when it came to her, "are you okay?" Dick went over to the bench and sat down; drinking from a sports bottle, "talk to me," she sat next to him, "what's wrong?"

His blue eyes hit her hazel. He sighed,

"Why did he just want to talk to Aqualad? Why not us?"

Angelee smiled,

"You are angry about that, just like me. Why didn't you say anything about it earlier?"

"Because I had to act like it didn't bother me for you. I know it bothered you because you wanted to protect Aqualad; well I had to protect you."

"But it bothered you just as much as it did me and…" she paused when the door opened; Alfred in the doorway, "I'll see you later." Angelee left the gym; leaving Dick and Alfred to themselves.

_~Dick's POV~_

He watched her leave. He wanted nothing more than to chase after her like before; nothing more than for them to comfort each other. They both were angry about Batman talking to just Aqualad after the mission that morning; both angry that Aqualad left without saying anything… both wondering if he'd come back. Sure he told Angelee he would, but even he was starting to doubt that. Surely if Aqualad wanted to come back, he would've came back by now; made everything right. Alfred cleared his voice,

"Master Bruce wishes to see you."

Snorting at the thought, Dick got up and followed Alfred outside. Once there, he caught a basketball,

"What's this?"

"Training," Bruce towered over Dick, "hand eye coordination."

Dick really knew what was going on,

"One on one?"

"If you think you can handle it."

Dick gave a smirk of approval and went on his way to try to beat Bruce with a laugh.

_~Angelee's POV~_

After leaving the gym, Angelee went up to her room; the room she longed to be in again. She missed being in her room… in Wayne Manor… in Gotham… Having a room in the Cave was a way to make sure she was close enough to respond to any immediate threats that would come up. That meant be away from Dick for many nights when he'd be in Gotham and she wouldn't be allowed to go. Like the day she had a cold. The only time she'd be permanently back in Gotham for the night would be once school started again. Bruce made sure she attended school every day and did her homework before she could have any fun… or go on a mission. All those years she was on her own, she never went to school so she's trying to catch up. Fortunately, she was a quick learner and was able to catch up to normal Earth kids her age instead of being years behind. Dick was even better. Even though he is only 13, he's a freshmen at Gotham Academy; the most prestigious high school in Gotham. One year ahead of normal freshmen. At 12, Angelee was in 7th grade. It stunk being the youngest member of the team; what she wouldn't wish she was older like Aqualad or Wally's age. Looking through her window, she had a perfect view of the basketball court in the backyard. She loved looking through that particular window because it gave her a bird's eye view of the sunset; her favorite time of day. She asked Bruce a year ago if she could get a ledge put in so she could sit there for hours. This happened so often that she would sometimes miss meals.

_~Flashback a year ago~_

It was a warm summer night. She had been sitting on her new window ledge seat for hours with a sketchbook and a pencil in her hand. The trees stood still, birds settling in for the night, the grounds quiet. So much had happened that day; she had seen so much. Working on the night sky, she heard someone knock on her door,

"It's open." She went back to her drawing.

Dick came in carrying a tray,

"Hey, didn't see you at dinner. Thought you'd be hungry," he placed the tray on her desk, "what have you been doing," Angelee didn't respond, she was too wrapped in her drawing. He went behind her and look over her shoulder, "have you been doing that all day?"

"Uh ah. It's my fourth one today," she added some finishing touches to a tree, "there. All done." She held it out and examined her work.

"Wow…" Dick was amazed, "that is amazing. Where did you learn to do that?"

Angelee flipped the sketchbook closed,

"I don't know. It's something I've been able to do since I can remember," she held it close to her, "I have tons of them," she noticed the tray on the desk, "oh no… I missed supper again didn't I," Dick nodded, "Oh no… Bruce must be furious."

"Don't worry. He figured you were either sleeping or enjoying your new window ledge. I offered to bring you some food."

"I feel awful; this is third time this week I've missed supper," she set down the book then sat at the desk, "thanks for bringing me something to eat. You didn't have to do that."

"Well we weren't about to let you go hungry," Dick stared at the book, "can I look?"

Hesitant, Angelee nodded,

"Sure I guess. Just don't laugh at any of them."

Dick sat on the ledge by the window and flipped to the first page. The first page was something simple; the Bat Signal. After that, everything was more advanced and more detailed. That book was filled from her new life at Wayne Manor. Everything from Bruce in the office, Alfred cooking in the kitchen, Dick working out in the gym and everything in between was depicted.

"Wow… this is amazing." He stared at one image longer than the others.

"Which one are you looking at?" Angelee swallowed some mashed potatoes.

"Is… is this supposed to be me?" He held up the book to show the face of a young man with nothing colored in but his blue eyes. The blue eyes were the focal point of the whole picture; even the large smile. Forgetting that one was in there, Angelee jumped from the chair and tried to take the book back. But Dick wouldn't let her have it, "Come on. Is it?"

Giving up, Angelee sighed,

"Yeah it is."

"Why are just the eyes colored in?"

Angelee sat at the desk again,

"Because I love your eyes."

Dick smiled,

"Do you really?" She nodded at him with a mouth full of vegetables, "When did you do that?"

"When you were working out in the gym a few weeks ago; it was the only time you'd be doing something long enough for me to get a good look at your face."

Dick smiled again and continued to look through the book,

"You're really talented. I didn't know this about you."

Angelee finished eating and wiped her mouth,

"It's something I like to keep to myself. It's how I express myself," she went over to the bed and sat next to Dick. She saw a drawing of a bird, "oh I remember doing that. It was so hard to do in a timely manner. I had to bribe the bird to stay with bread," she laughed, "and this one," she pointed to a drawing of a fox, "was done while I was at the forest preserve camping with school."

The rest of the pages were done recently. But one that really caught Dick's attention was one with him and Bruce playing basketball on the court below her window,

"How long did that take you?"

"Well, I started with the court and everything else then I was going to leave it like that. But I decided to add you two playing to add some dimension to it." The last page before the ones she did today was the best so far. It showed Batman and Robin; only their emblems on the suits colored in. They were standing in front of the BatMobile, "Then there are the ones I did today." She took the book back and put it in a book shelf with the others.

"Do… do you have any of your parents?"

Fiddling through the numerous books, she found one with "Our house in 2002"

"Here we go," she showed the first page, "this was our last house we ever lived in before my parents died." The first page was the outside of their house complete with ivy, bushes lining the pathway to the door.

"Wow… you were how old at the time?"

"Four. We only lived in that house for a few months before they were killed. I was born April 18th, 1998. This is right after my 4th birthday," the next page showed a dog, "Oh I remember this… Jax sat for hour just like that for me."

"Jax?"

Angelee smiled,

"Jax was our family dog. I found him a year before that at our other house and I fell in love with him. My parents let me take him with when we moved. He used to sit in my lap whenever I'd be sad or worried. For that little bit of time, I forgot everything."

"What happened to him?"

Sadness overcame Angelee,

"We had to leave him. Dremlick found us quicker than we expected so we had to quickly pack up and move again; which meant… leaving him there because it took too long to get him ready for travel." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Dick felt guilty for bringing him up, "where is he now?"

"Probably long gone. I haven't seen him since we left that day," her fingers traced over the drawing, "I miss you Jax."

She was fully crying now. It had been a long time since she mentioned… or even thought about Jax. Dick felt horrible for bringing it up; he didn't realize it would cause so much pain for her. Wanting to comfort her, he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest; allowing her to cry into it. He knew she couldn't object when a tiny wet spot formed,

"SShhh… let it out."

_~Present day~_

Smiling at that day, Angelee went over to her bookcase and pulled out a new sketchbook. Her collection was growing rather large; all the books now took over 2 whole rows. Sitting back on the ledge, Angelee flipped through the book. This one was filled with drawings of the team; both hers and the Justice League. It was the newest book of her collection. Her last drawing was over 2 months old and it showed Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin, Flash, Green Arrow and Batman playing football in a park.

"Wow… I'm behind in this too." Flipping to the next blank page, she began to draw. Occasionally she would look down to the court when she would hear laughter coming from Dick or Bruce causing her to smile. It felt good to be home; to act for one night that nothing was happening. Everything that had been bothering her recently vanished; Aqualad leaving, her confusing feelings for Dick that she couldn't figure out, the knowing of the suffering on Trivoyian… William… the young man who had been plaguing her dreams the past few nights. But they weren't nightmares. Instead, they were… happy; almost heart-warming. It had been a while since she last spoke to him; she was wondering how he was and how Rukmell was. She made a mental note to make contact with William when she got back to Mount Justice. Her attention went back to her drawing; laughing at Dick getting beat on the court. For that one night, everything in her life was perfect.

_Can I say this was AWESOME because I totally think it was an awesome chapter! Especially the ending. Now that this chapter is finished, I have a favor to ask all of you. I've made mention of William, the rebel from Trivoyian who has made contact with Angelee in previous chapters and I'm debating how I want to handle his character. I've come up with two different scenarios so I want your opinions. Should William live to see Angelee and the team arrive to Trivoyian (a little spoiler for later episodes), or should I have him be dead before they get there so it will be more motivation for her to go and fight Dremlick? What do you guys think? I can do either or so what do you guys want to see? Please review with what you guys want to happen with William and thoughts of the chapter and story so far. Thanks!_


	17. Chapter 17-Downtime Part 2

_Hello readers! Good to see you; how did you enjoy the last chapter? I'm gonna cut the chit-chat and get straight to the chapter. It's part 2 of Downtime. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer in chapter1_

Chapter 17-Downtime Part 2

_~Gotham City, August 27__th__, 22:32 or 10:32pm, Angelee's POV~_

Remaining on the ledge, Angelee put the finishing touches of the drawing. It felt good to be drawing in Gotham again. Rubbing her finger over the drawn basketball, shading from the lights added a dramatic effect. Below her, Bruce and Dick had finished their game; Dick defeated again. Rubbing it in more, Bruce ruffled Dick's hair,

"Hey! Cut it out!"

Angelee smiled. Seeing the father/son bond between them after so long was the highlight of her night. Looking down at her drawing, she signed and dated the bottom. Closing the book again, she stared out over the grounds, taking in the sounds and smells of the night. Owls who'd, crickets chirped, the smell of pine entering her nostrils.

"It feels good to be home." Noticing the time, she knew Bruce would be coming in to tell her it's time to go to bed. He always made sure she went to bed to in a timely manner. But wanting to admire the night, she hoped Bruce would let her slide. Her wish was crushed when someone knocked on her door,

"I'm going Bruce."

The door opened,

"Do I really sound that old already?"

_~Angelee and Dick's POV~_

Dick laughed,

"Seriously? Do I sound that old?"

Grinning, Angelee leaned against the wall,

"Sorry. I thought it was Bruce telling me to go to sleep. This is when he usually tells me."

Dick went over to the ledge,

"He thought he'd let you slide tonight. It's been a while since you've been back in Gotham," he saw the sketchbook, "been drawing again?"

"Yeah I've been behind. I'm up to two full rows in the shelf now."

Dick opened it,

"Is this all about the team?"

Angelee nodded,

"Minus M'gann and Superboy."

Smiling, Dick looked through the sketchbook. He saw Wally trying to pick up a girl in the park, Aqualad laying under a tree, himself throwing a Frisbee with Bruce,

"You were sitting up in the tree, laughing at Wally," he flipped the page, "when was this done?"

Angelee took the book and blushed,

"Oh… this one… " the page showed Dick in the gym at the manor; training on the rings, "it was over the summer. You were having a really rough day and took it out in training. I've never gotten one of you on the rings…" she handed the book back.

"It's amazing," he silently flipped through the rest, "you should show the others you're drawings. They'd love them." The two of them sat in silence; looking over the grounds. Dick leaned against the other wall and opened his arms, "Come here."

Blushing again, Angelee shifted herself then leaned against Dick's chest. His arms wrapped around her; keeping her warm. Silently looking into the night sky, nothing mattered. Their moment was disturbed when someone knocked on her door,

"Come in."

Bruce peeked in,

"Hey. Time for bed," his eyes narrowed, "both of you."

Glancing at each other, Angelee left Dick's discomfort and cleared her throat,

"Yeah… okay."

"Goodnight Angel." Dick hugged her and quickly left her room.

"Night."

Bruce left her room too and turned off the light; leaving her to climb into bed. Feeling the softness of the pillow under her head, she quickly fell asleep.

With nothing to do but wait and no word from Aqualad, the days passed. Angelee began to think that Aqualad would never come back; that her message never managed to reach him. School had started for her and Dick so she was spending most of her nights in Gotham at Wayne Manor. But after school, she'd be able to go to Mount Justice; hoping one day she'd see Aqualad.

_~September 3__rd__, 21:08 or 9:08pm, Aqualad's POV, Atlantis, with Tula and Garth~_

"Kaldur…I…we…" Tula was at lost for words, "that is…"

Aqualad understood,

"I wish you both nothing but the best." He gave one last good-bye hug to Tula and headed for the teleporter tube.

"Kaldur," Garth stopped, "look!" He pointed to green lines drifting towards them.

"What is that?" Tula grew worried.

Aqualad turned, his water bearers on the ready. The green lines recognized Aqualad; they transformed into Angelee's face,

"Kaldur, please… I hope this message gets to you…please, come back to the cave. The team needs you; you're our leader. Forget what Batman said; he's always rough when he has to intervene. It's a pet peeve of his. The team isn't the same without you; we all miss you… I miss you. You're my brother, I need you Kaldur. Please… come home."

This brought a smile to Aqualad's face; he realized that he was needed back at Mount Justice,

"That was a friend… it's time for me to go." He turned his attention back to the teleporter tube. Stepping through it, he looked over his shoulder, "Have you ever wondered what would've happened if I stayed behind and you would become Aqualad?"

Garth smiled,

"Never."

"Neither have I." Aqualad went through the tube.

"RECOGNIZED AQUALAD! B03!"

_~Mount Justice, Normal POV~_

Aqualad appeared in Mount Justice.

"Made your decision?" Batman was cold.

"Decision is made. I am here, 100%"

The team came through a tunnel,

"Good. Just in time for your next mission…"

"KALDUR!" Angelee ran forward and hugged him, "You're back!"

Aqualad smiled,

"I am sorry I was gone for so long."

Robin asked Batman,

"What mission are we looking at Batman?"

Batman smirked,

"To spend time with each other," he held up Angelee's sketchbook, "it's time to fill up more of these books Angelee."

Angelee stood in shock; she didn't think Batman knew of the books. Kid was in shock too so he zipped over and took the book from Batman. Flipping through the pages, he actually froze when he saw the drawings.

"Whoa… dude… you actually drew this?"

"Yeah she did," Robin nudged her, "she has tons of books."

Aqualad smiled,

"I would very much like that."

Robin nudged the others,

"I have one condition," everyone looked at him, "I want drawings with Angelee in them," she looked at him, "she has so many drawings of others but none of herself. She needs to get some with all of us in there."

The others nodded in agreement,

"Yeah Angelee. You need to get in some." Miss Martian was looking at the drawings.

Nervous and slightly embarrassed, Angelee agreed,

"Alright. Let's go to the beach; I don't have any drawings there yet."

The team laughed and went through the tubes to Gotham Beach.

_~Gotham Beach, Normal POV~_

Arriving in Gotham made Angelee feel at ease now that her entire team was with her. Sure it was late at night, but she didn't care.

"Who's up for a game of volleyball?" Kid darted over to a beach volleyball court.

"Three on three?" Angelee, now as Black Crane, pulled out her sketchbook.

"You need to get in a drawing," Aqualad reminded her, "I'll referee while you play."

"But who is she supposed to draw herself into the drawing? None of us can draw like her." Miss Martian made a valid point.

Superboy stated the obvious,

"She can use her powers. While she plays, the pencil can magically draw itself the drawing."

The sketchbook and pencil floated next to Aqualad,

"I'm in. Let's play!"

"I call Captain!" Kid shouted.

Artemis and Crane locked eyes; both thinking the same thing,

"Why not boys versus girls?"

"Hello Meghan! Great idea!"

"But no powers allowed," Crane suggested, "it wouldn't be fair for Superboy to use his super-strength or me to use my telekinesis. Just plain, old volleyball."

The boys shrugged and agreed. Each team took a side,

"Ladies first." Kid rolled the volleyball under the net.

"Artemis," Crane tossed the ball, "you serve first."

She smirked at Kid,

"Gladly. 0 serving 0!" the game was started; the pencil scribbling away next to Aqualad.

With no powers allowed, the boys were leading the girls 4-2. That was until Crane went to serve; and Robin knew they were in trouble now. By now, the page in the sketchbook had flipped and a new drawing was started. No one knew what the drawings were of; not even Black Crane. She, along with everyone else, would find out at the end.

Black Crane glared at the boys,

"4 serving 2!" Firing the ball over the net, Kid tried to reach for it but missed; letting it hit the ground.

"4 serving 3!" She served again. This time, a few rallies happened before Artemis spiked it; forcing Robin to land face first in the sand.

"4 serving 4!"

They switched until each team had 6 points. All tied up, the boys had the ball. It was Robin's turn to serve,

"6 serving 6!" He aimed for Miss M. Lucky enough, she set it; allowing Artemis to spike it.

"My serve!" Artemis was smug, "6 serving 7. Game point."

"Make it count Artemis."

Nodding, Artemis served. Fighting to stay alive, the boys made some impossible saves. But in the end, the girls were victorious. Deciding to call it quits, the boys went off and pouted while the girls laid on the sand; their feet gently laying on the edge of the water. By now, the sketchbook had floated next to Crane; the pencil still scribbling away on a new drawing. It had done 2 drawings in the time it would take Angelee to do one.

"It's good to have Aqualad back," Miss Martian laid in the sand, "it was… different while he was gone."

"Yeah it was," Crane watched the pencil doodle away, "I'm glad he's back."

Artemis saw the pencil too,

"How long have you been drawing?"

"As long as I can remember. While I was on my own, I used the time drawing things around me to help me ignore what was happening in my real life."

"What… was happening in your real life?" Artemis wondered.

"Oh yeah… I forgot, you don't know my backstory," Crane looked at the boys, "no one but Kid, Robin and Batman do," the sketchbook and pencil landed in her lap; the drawing done, "my parents come from a distant planet; even farther than Krypton where Superman comes from. My father's brother, my Uncle, killed my parents when I was four and I was on my own for six years until Batman and Robin found me on the other side of the city. They took me in; trained me in martial arts and helped me shape who I am today… Black Crane. I've been with them ever since." This was the first time anyone on the team besides Robin had heard of her life's story. Miss Martian had no idea how to respond.

"That's… that's awful," Artemis could relate, "what happened to your Uncle?"

Crane smiled,

"He's back on my planet; waiting for me to come and defeat him."

"You don't really plan on actually going there do you?" Horror filled Miss Martian's voice.

All Crane could do was shrug,

"Who knows. I'll let you know once I figure that out myself." She was staring at Robin play Frisbee with the boys.

Miss Martian and Artemis both asked the ever, never knowing how to answer, question,

"Do you think Robin would let you go if you do decide to go defeat your Uncle?"

Crane flashed to a dream she had a while ago. A dream that held the answer to that question.

_~Her dream a few months back~_

Angelee had been sitting in her room at Mount Justice all day. Having heard the news on the condition of Trivoyian, her mind was plagued with conflicting plans. She knew she would have to have to go; but she knew she didn't want to… she wasn't ready.

"If I go… there's a chance I could be killed and never see Robin again; or the rest of the team and Dremlick's reign would be worse. He'd execute every person who would help me. But if I don't go, the people will continue to die; whether from starvation or execution. I don't know what to do." She buried her head in her pillow. There was a hollow knock on her door, "What?"

Robin peeked in,

"Hey, everything okay," he saw her head buried, "Angelee…" he sat on the edge next to her, "what's going on," he saw a sketchbook next to her with drawings of a huge palace, a throne room, rows upon rows of guards… a dungeon with a prisoner chained to the walls. Now he knew, "you're thinking of Trivoyian again aren't you," she nodded in the pillow, "you're considering going aren't you?"

She finally sat up,

"I don't know… I've been fighting with myself. I've heard from Rukmell that the conditions are getting worse. More innocent people are dying every day because I'm still breathing. That's going to happen if I don't go and fight him."

"So what's stopping you from going?"

Angelee put her head down,

"You are," she sensed the confusion, "if I go, there's a real good chance I may not come back; may not come back to the team… to you. Dremlick could kill me while I'm there and I'd never see you again. The last thing I'd say to you before I would leave would be something like 'take care of yourself' or 'don't forget me'. You've been such a big part of my life recently and I can't see life without you."

Robin laughed,

"Are you kidding? I'd be coming with you to Trivoyian! There'd be no way I'd let you go on your own. I faced Dremlick too; before we got close remember that. I'd be there with you when you take him down."

_~Present day~_

"Crane," Artemis brought her back, "everything okay?"

"Just… thinking of an answer…"

Miss Martian smiled,

"Did you think of one?"

Glaring at the young black haired boy being chased by Aqualad, Crane nodded,

"I did."

"And? Spill the beans!"

"He'd want to come; if I decide to go."

Artemis and Miss Martian giggled then went,

"AAAAWWWW! Young Love!"

Shaking her head, Crane wouldn't hear it,

"Oh stop it," water lapped her legs, "we're not in love."

The boys came over,

"Excuse us ladies," Kid turned on his charm, "would each of you care to accompany us for a walk along the beach? It's not safe for three beautiful ladies to be by themselves at this hour."

The girls laughed,

"Cut it out Kid," Crane shook her head, "you know each of us can you take out in a heartbeat."

"Ohh… shut down," Robin teased him and sat next to Crane, "just like always."

Superboy glanced at the sketchbook,

"So when do we get to see?"

"Oh," Crane opened it, "I completely forgot about them," she flipped through to the last drawings, "here we go."

The enchanted pencil was able to draw four pictures before it landed in Crane's lap. The first drawing was the start of the volleyball game. It had the water behind them, Aqualad off to the side refereeing, the boys on one side of the net; the girls on the other, Artemis in the middle of serving the ball. The next was Crane serving from the boy's point of view. The third was the boys playing frisbee and the girls off by themselves having their girl time; sitting on the edge of the water. The final one was the most captivating of the night. It showed Artemis, Miss Martian and Black Crane laughing with each other. Every wave was drawn with such detail, it was easy to see the breaks of the small crests around their bodies; the ripples from Artemis' and Crane's hair resting on the surface of the water. Each shadow cast by the moon shaded in with perfection.

"Wow…" Was the only thing that could muttered.

"I say we do two more. One of all of us sitting here… the other of Robin and Crane." Artemis pressed the issue of Robin and Black Crane being in love. If she only knew a quarter of why it was so hard to explain why it was hard to say a yes or no answer maybe she'd lay off a bit. But she didn't; and that was how Crane wanted it.

"Great idea," Robin agreed with her, "everyone huddle in."

Kid kneeled behind Artemis and Miss Martian; his arms around their necks, Aqualad next to Black Crane; his little sister, Superboy next to Artemis; all with smiles on their faces. Well… everyone except Artemis who had a frown because of Kid's arm around her neck. The pencil scribbled away once again; finishing the drawing in just 20minutes where it would've taken Crane at least 45 to do.

"Alright," Artemis took control again, "let's give the two young ones some time to themselves. After all, we are in Gotham and it's perfect for them," She dragged the others away, "have fun you two!"

_~Robin and Black's POV~_

Sighing at Artemis, Crane dipped her head back; looking up at the stars. It was a clear night which is rare in Gotham. Not to mention it was quiet; no sirens of cop cars or fire trucks racing down the streets. This was the kind of night that usually made Batman worry; but Crane enjoyed it. It meant things were calm on the streets and that maybe, just maybe, the bad guys were starting to give up. The dabbing of the pencil and Robin's shoulder nudge brought her back to her mind,

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I am." She now laid on her back.

Lying beside her, Robin felt a sense of calmness in her mind through their mental link,

"Your mind is calm for once."

Crane giggled,

"Yeah, it is. The calmest it's been in a long time."

Robin took a deep breath. He asked the one dying question that has been bugging him for weeks,

"Have you thought of Trivoyian recently?"

Crane turned her head towards Robin; their eyes meeting each other,

"Not since before Aqualad left," her head went straight again, "while he was gone, he was all I thought about. Worrying about him, wondering what would happen to the team… hoping he was okay in Atlantis… if he would decide to stay there permanetely. But now that he's back, nothing has been able to enter my mind and make me stressed."

"What do you think is happening there?"

"From what I've heard… it's bad. Worse than I expected. My Uncle is executing anyone who has faith I'll arrive and take him down; draining powers from his prisoners," she forced herself to spit out the next part, "even children," her throat tightened, "but there is a rebel force. The royal advisor to my parents is a part of it. He's been letting me know every so often, events… that would take place. But I haven't had a chance to speak with him lately."

Robin grew concerned,

"I think you need to speak with him; check up on things."

"I don't see the point." Crane unexpectantly announced.

"Why not?"

Sitting up, Crane shook the sand out of her hair with her hands,

"Because I know what Rukmell is going to report. More executions, more people starving on the streets… more homes destroyed… more children being buried because of me."

"You can't blame yourself Angel," she wanted to cry, "the people can't hold it against you that Dremlick is a monster."

"But they can hold how long it took me to get there, if I go, against me. If I would've shown up sooner, maybe so many children wouldn't be orphans, parents wouldn't have to explain to their children why they can't eat that night… or why they can't go home and sleep in their beds. I can't deal with hearing more of that."

The drawing finished; the sketchbook and pencil gently floating next to Crane.

"Angel," Robin took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "everything that is happening on Trivoyian is NOT your fault! If you don't feel ready to face him, that's your choice."

Her eyes had sorrow and doubt,

"What if I'm never ready?"

Robin smiled; encouragement tattooed on his face,

"There will come a day when you'll be ready. When you're ready to accept the responsibility of stopping him; avenging your parents death… bringing hope back to the people. And when that day comes, I'll be right next to you telling you I told you so," that made her smile, "there's that smile," he picked up the sketchbook, "come on. Let's get home; I want to see all those drawings you've done over the years." He stood up and extended a hand.

"Well," Crane took his hand and was helped up, "that could take a while. I have tons of books you know."

He laughed,

"I know; and I don't care," he waved to the team who came rushing over, "we're gonna head to the BatCave. We'll see you guys later."

"Yeah," Aqualad nodded, "you two go on home."

Crane gave Aqualad one last long hug,

"It's good to have you back Aqualad."

He couldn't hold back a smile.

"It is good to be back."

Robin held out his hand and lead Crane down the beach.

_~Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis and Kid Flash's POVS~_

Knowing they talked about her home planet, Kid remembered the other drawing,

"Awww man!"

"What's wrong?" Aqualad thought something was wrong.

"She didn't show us the group drawing!" His voice was sad.

Rolling their eyes, the team went their own ways for the night. Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad went back to Mount Justice, Artemis back to her home in Gotham and Kid Flash to his house in Central City. Each had their own interpretation of the nights events; but the one thing every agreed on was the team bonding… being a good thing. Especially with Aqualad coming back.

_Yay! I liked this chapter; it's super sweet. So, the next chapter will NOT be episode 9 Bereft. Instead, it will be Episode 10-Targets but becomes Episode 9 in my list. I don't like Bereft that's why I changed the ending of Downtime. I only have about 7 more episodes than I'm at my own episodes again; I'm super excited for them. But I really need thoughts of what to do with William. I mentioned this in the last chapter. I need to know what you guys what to happen to him; have him die before Angelee can make it to Trivoyian or have him be there when she gets there? What do YOU guys want to see? Please let me know!_


	18. Chapter 18-Targets

_Hola readers! How is everything? I'm so happy that I've been able to get a few more chapters up in the past few days. I've felt awful that I haven't updated for weeks. Anyways, this chapter isn't Bereft; it's Targets. I've omitted Bereft because I don't like that chapter so the episode numbers are going to change. Anywho, Targets is going to focus on the school point of view instead of Taipei. There will be some references to it though. I only have a few more episodes until I get to the good episodes; the real easy to write ones since I have so many ideas. I still need suggestions for William's status though; need to know what you guys want. So, please review!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 18-Targets

_~Gotham City, September 7__th__, 06:41, Angelee and Dick's POV~_

"Come on we have to get going!" Dick hollered down the hall.

Dashing through her bedroom door, Angelee carried her backpack, a pair of sneakers and her jacket,

"I'm sorry but I couldn't choose what shirt I wanted to wear today," her jacket was thrown over her shoulders, "the one I wanted today I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I heard from Lindsay who heard from Heather who heard from Nicki that Ashley told her that she plans on wearing the same shirt I planned on wearing," Dick had a blank stare, "what? You don't think I'd be caught dead wearing the same shirt as Ashley Heinrin do you," Dick's face was still blank, "you didn't understand a single word I said did you," he shook no, "don't worry…" she went passed him to the stairs, "I'm sure once you get a girlfriend, you'll understand her language." Angelee went down the stairs.

"I'll never understand girl talk." He too went down the stairs.

"Master Dick," Alfred greeted him, "make sure Miss Angelee has her lunch money before she leaves. I don't want another incident like last year."

Laughing, Dick grabbed the money from his hand,

"Not to worry Alfred. I'll make sure she has it." He left the manor and got in the car with Bruce and Angelee, "Here you go," He held out the money to her, "Alfred wanted me to make sure you had your lunch money."

"You two ready," Bruce asked them. They nodded back, "Alright. I'll drop you two off at school then I need to head to the office," Bruce pulled out the gate of the Manor, "so either Alfred will pick you up or go straight to Mount Justice."

"OKAY!" They both said.

_~FF a bit of time~_

Getting dropped off first at Gotham Academy, Dick was super excited.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this excited to be heading to school," Angelee teased him, "have you Bruce?"

"Not that I can recall." Bruce smirked.

"Ha ha you're both hilarious," Dick got out of the car, "I'll see you later."

"Have a good first day!" Angelee yelled out the window.

Bruce pulled away,

"Alright missy, you're next," Bruce turned left, "try to stay out of trouble today okay?"

"Of course Bruce," the car stopped at Gotham Junior High; permitting Angelee to exit the car, "I never get in trouble." Sarcasm… her third language.

Bruce shook his head and drove off; leaving Angelee to stand in front of the building.

"You who! Angelee!" Another blonde came running over.

"Heather!" they hugged, "Have you seen Ashley yet?"

Heather rolled her eyes,

"Girl, don't even get me started on her…"

_~Angelee's POV~_

"Don't tell me… she wore the shirt," Heather nodded, "what a brat!" She waved to Nicki, "I wish I knew what her problem was."

Nicki, a red head, came hustling over,

"Oh girl… you will never guess what I just heard!"

"It's the first day of school! What gossip could possibly be going around already?"

Nicki beamed in delight,

"I've heard so much… including that Josh may ask you to the 8th grade back to school bash!"

Heather squealed,

"Oh my god! You're so lucky! An 8th grader!"

"Yeah but we all know she won't go with him."

"Hi Ryan," Angelee hugged him, "good to see you."

Nicki and Heather were confused,

"Why won't she go with Josh to the bash?"

"It's obvious isn't it," the other girls said no, "she's still hung up on a high schooler."

"No I'm not." Angelee denied it to her best ability.

Ryan laughed,

"Okay, keep denying it. We all know you have a thing for Dick; just admit it to yourself," the bell rang, "I've got to go to class. See you girls later."

Angelee saw two sets of eyes on her,

"Oh stop it. We better get to class too. We don't want to be late on the first day." She hustled away.

_~Gotham Academy, Dick's POV~_

Heading off to homeroom, Dick ran into an old friend,

"There you are, been looking for you bro!"

"Jimmy, what's happening?"

"The usual. So," he elbowed him, "have you had the guts to finally tell her?"

"Not really… she still refuses to talk about it." Dick sat in his usual homeroom seat; right next to the window in case he needs to make a quick exit.

"Sorry about that man," Jimmy was sympathetic, "I'm sure she'll come around."

Dick looked out the window; wondering how Angelee's first day was going,

"Maybe."

_~FF to the end of the day, Dick's POV~_

Getting out of classes earlier than Angelee, Dick ran through the halls; busting through the front doors to the outside,

"On my way!" He took off down the street when a crowd of girls stopped him, "Uhhh… excuse me ladies; trying to get trough here."

They giggled,

"We haven't seen you all day." A brunette smiled at him.

"Yeah," a blonde batted her eyelashes, "it's almost like you've been avoiding us."

"You wouldn't avoid us," another blonde snuggled close to him, "would you Richard?"

Dick was baffled. He didn't want to crush these girls. But truth was, he was trying to avoid them; he thought of no one but Angelee that day.

"Alright leeches," another girl came to his rescue, "get out of here. Can't see he's in a rush to get home?!" The girls didn't move, "GO! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Pouting, they batted their eyelashes at Dick one more before leaving.

Breathing of breath of release, Dick regained composure,

"Thanks Monica… I owe you big time," he looked at his watch, "but can't right now," he started running off, "but tomorrow, I will thank you!" He turned the corner towards Gotham Junior High.

_~Gotham Junior High, Angelee's POV~_

The day dragged forever; making Angelee day dream in her history class. It was her last class of the day. With only 10minutes left in class, she started to stare out the window.

"Angelica… ANGELICA!" The teacher yelled at her.

She jumped in her seat,

"Yes, Misses Jazinski?"

"I asked you… a question…" The short, 60year old teacher with glasses folded her arms against her chest.

"You did?" Angelee wasn't paying attention.

"Yes I did. Care to answer?"

"…Can you… please repeat the question?" The class laughed.

Misses Jazinksi narrowed her eyes at her,

"I asked you… what was the cause of the United States to join the War of the Pacific during World War 2?"

"Oh… that's easy. It was the bombing of Pearl Harbor on December 7th, 1941 that made the United States declare war on Japan."

"Pay attention Miss Frederick. I won't repeat the question next time."

Angelee nodded but went back to looking outside. Finally the bell rang indicting the end of the day. Quickly gathering all her books and stuffing them in her backpack, Angelee ran for the door; pushing everybody out of the way. She longed to get to the Cave and ask Superboy and Miss M how their first day of high school went. Finally reaching the outside, amongst the crowd of teenagers and their parents, she caught a glimpse of a black-haired boy standing by the courtyard. Smiling, Angelee went down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?"

_~Angelee and Dick's POV~_

"Thought I'd come pick you up from school; then we can head home," he winked, "together."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She and Dick started walking when someone called her name.

"ANGELEE!" A brunette haired, blue eyed boy came running over; his football jersey in his arms, "I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"Oh… Josh… how are you?"

"Good, good. Look, there's something I'd like to ask you."

Angelee knew what he was. Nicki gave her the heads up,

**"Oh no… he's going to ask me to the 8****th**** grade welcome back bash,"** she gulped, "umm, sure. What is it?"

**"The 8****th**** grade welcome back bash? You don't wanna go do you?"**

** "No…dances aren't my thing."**

** "Don't worry. I got this."** Dick smiled and anxiously waited for Josh to ask.

"I uh," Josh gathered himself, "I… I want to know if… you'd like to go with me to the 8th grade Welcome Back Bash Friday night."

Angelee looked at Dick; she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings,

"Josh… that's very sweet and I'd love to but…"

Dick helped out,

"But her boyfriend wouldn't like the idea of her going to an 8th grade dance with an 8th grader."

Josh raised an eyebrow,

"Her boyfriend?"

Dick wrapped an arm around Angelee's waist and kissed the side of her head,

"I came to pick her up from school. We're going down to the beach; it's her favorite place to go during the day."

Josh lowered his eyes,

"I…I had no idea." Josh walked away.

"Sorry about that." Dick felt bad.

"It's okay; you stopped him from bugging me. Let's get to the Cave. I'm dying to know how Superboy and Miss M's first day of high school went."

Arms around each other, they left Gotham Junior High and went to the Cave.

_~Mount Justice, Normal POV~_

"RECOGNIZED ROBIN! B01! BLACK CRANE! B02!"

Dick and Angelee materialized,

"Ahh, it's good to be back."

Superboy and M'gann were doing homework,

"What did you think of the first day Conner?" Robin asked him.

"It was useless."

"Hey you two," Angelee was happy, "how was your first day of Earth High School?"

Meghan shot up and started cheering,

"I made the cheerleading team!"

"Good for you," Angelee laughed, "what about you Superboy?"

"I don't see the point."

"Yeah… I sometimes don't either," Angelee looked around, "where's Aqualad?"

"He had to go help Red Arrow in Taipei with something. He should be getting back soon."

"RECOGNIZED AQUALAD! B03!"

Rushing to the Mission Room, Angelee gave Aqualad a hug,

"Aqualad. Where were you?"

"Red Arrow required my assistance in Taipei with the Rhleysian peace treaty," everyone was now in a state of confusion, "Lex Luthor was the arbitrator for the signing but there was an assassination attempt on his life by the League of Shadows. Arrow called me in for assistance."

That made Angelee hopeful,

"That means he still cares for us; still wants us to succeed!"

"We can only hope."

_So, I'm ending it here. I know it's a really crappy chapter but not a lot happens in that episode. I promise from now on, the other chapters are going to be better. I'm finally at the good episodes where things build up to my own episodes where Angelee's life changes. I'm sorry the chapter is short but from here on, the chapters may be getting longer because more will be happening. Except maybe Terrors; I'm not sure how I plan on attacking that episode yet. But I'm hoping to get to it either tomorrow or Monday. Again, I apologize for the crappiness of the chapter. _


	19. Chapter 19-Terrors

_Alright so… here's the gist. I'm not working anymore so I'll be updating more often as long as I'm in the writing mood and all that stuff. I really want to get Season 1 either completely done or almost done by Saturday but we'll see if that happens. I want to get a start on Season 2 before it gets too far ahead of me. I'm hoping to start working on the sequel to "The Reluctant Connection" again too; get that finished but I'll see how these next chapters go. I apologize for the crappiness of the last chapter; not a lot happens in that episode but I didn't want to put so much emphasis on Dick and Angelee's days of school. I promise the next few chapters; except maybe the Terrors episode… not quite sure yet, will be better. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions… especially towards William. I'm hoping to put him in the next chapter or in the first part of Homefront. _

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 19-Terrors

_~Mount Justice, September 17__th__, 07:34, Black Crane's POV~_

"Come on Batman! Why can't I do it!?"

"Because it's easier for Miss Martian to impersonate someone than it is for you. Besides, you're too young."

"But I'll able to get the information quicker! I can be in two places at once. Terror Twin number 1 can be in her cell while Crane's mind is getting the dirt on Belle Reve's warden! I can get the information and have us out of there quicker than you can spell the longest word in the Trivoyian language! It's the perfect plan!"

Batman narrowed his eyes,

"I said no!"

Crane exhaled. That was the end of the story. Once Batman says 'I said no', that's his way of saying, 'if you keep pressing on, you'll be in trouble when we get back to Gotham'.

"You'll never trust me. You don't see what I do when we go on missions; how much I can handle!" Crane raised her voice, "I may only be 12 Batman but I can take a lot; YOU taught me that. Why am I even here if you won't let me perform to my full potential?" She flew away; nothing made sense anymore. Getting to her room, she locked it behind her; wanting to avoid everyone, "What more do I have to do?" Flinging herself on the bed, she pouted. She was tired of being treated like a child. A knock on her door pulled her from her sulking mind, "Go away!"

"It is Aqualad. Can I have a word?"

Sighing, there was no way she could say no to him. Unlocking the door from the bed, it slid open; revealing Aqualad in the doorway.

_~Black Crane and Aqualad's POV~_

"I could not help over hearing your discussion with Batman," the door slid closed Aqualad, "is everything alright?" Crane muffled no in the pillow, "what is wrong?"

Moving her head, Crane's eyes were watery,

"I'm being treated like a kid. I can't take it anymore."

"Black Crane," Aqualad placed a tender hand on her shoulder, "you are still a kid. You are only 12."

"I know but… what more do I have to do to prove to Batman that I can handle being on this team? That I can handle myself!"

Aqualad smiled,

"I am sure he knows."

Snorting, Crane sat up,

"Yeah right. It's Batman we're talking about here."

"Precisely. Batman is protective of the people he loves; the younger they are, the more protective he is. He knows you can handle yourself, but it is his protective nature that blocks his judgment at times," Aqualad tried to be supportive, "I am sure Batman will give you more responsibilities."

Not convinced but wanting to show her gratitude, Crane smiled and gave him a hug,

"Thanks Aqualad. I appreciate it."

"My pleasure; anything for you." he got up and went for the door, "why don't you and Robin go out for a while. Get your mind off the mission." He was gone.

_~Black Crane's POV~_

Now by herself again, Crane started to doubt her worth. She thought Batman was on her side; knew her strengths… but she guessed not. Laying her head back on the pillow, her eyes slowly shut; falling asleep.

_~FF to 16:53~_

"Angelee… the attack is on…"

The door slid open,

"Come on." Crane walked passed Aqualad to the briefing area.

On the news, Cat Grant was describing the scene,

"This is Cat Grant reporting LIVE from New Orleans historic French Quarter where the Martian Manhunter and Superman are in mid-battle against the so called Terror Twins," Angelee saw the Terror Twins soar towards Manhunter and Superman, "who had been on a three state rampage through the South." Martian and Superman whirled the Terror Twins; throwing them through a warehouse roof below them. The screen before her disappeared.

"And now the plan begins…"

_~New Orleans, September 14__th__, 16:53, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy's POV~_

The Terror Twins crashed through the roof; landing on the floor. Walking behind the larger one, Aqualad strapped an inhibitor collar around his neck.

"That don't… feel right," Tommy Terror grew weak, "my strength. But I just done toe to toe with Superman!"

"Congratulations," Superboy; shifted into Tommy Terror, stood in front of the real Tommy, "it's more quality time than he's ever given me." Miss Martian walked over to Terror Twin number one, "Got your inspiration Sister Tuppence?"

Miss M shifted into Tuppence,

"I believe I do… Brother Tommy."

Staring in awe, Tommy finally asked,

"Somebody tell me what's going on?"

Batman appeared,

"It's simple; they're under arrest." Two more inhibitor collars were placed around the impersonated Tommy and Tuppence Terror.

_~Mount Justice, September 16__th__, 21:55, Angelee's POV~_

Getting to spend the weekend at Mount Justice, Angelee sulked about not being able to go undercover in Belle Reve,

"I'm just as capable as they are!"

Not sure what to do since Dick was in Gotham attending Homecoming and she was too sore to train, she decided to draw. Putting her stereo on, she laid in bed and opened her sketchbook. Thinking to herself for inspiration, her eyes went wide,

"That's it!" Flinging her nightstand drawer opened, the hexagon was once again drawn on the floor, "Connect me to my past, connect me to my future. Show the mast to the suture of this world and Trivoyian. Bring to me a friend who can tell me the way. Blend this world and the day!"

Before her stood her newfound friend and future advisor, Rukmell,

"Princess Angelica, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Rukmell, you survived!"

"Of course I did. How are things on Earth?"

Angelee shrugged,

"Going well I suppose."

"That is excellent to hear. What can I do for you?"

Smiling, Angelee grew nervous,

"I was hoping you could do something for me."

"Anything for you Princess. How can I be of service?" Dear Old Rukmell gave a royal bow.

"I need you to describe the palace while my parents were alive. What it looked like, what color, how many towers… things like that."

Rukmell smiled large,

"I can do better than that. Your Earth friends would not mind you being gone for a few hours would they?"

"They're off doing their own things. I have plenty of time."

"Very good," Rukmell held out his hand, "if you will take my hand Princess. I can SHOW you what the palace looked like." Angelee's eyes grew wider than ever. Being able to see the palace where her parents once ruled thrilled her. Anxiously reaching for his hand, she was instantly transported back in time to when her parents were in control of Trivoyian. Standing before her, the clear sky above her warmed her skin and the sound of Hilmplions singing in the distance distracted her from the beautiful palace in front of her, "Your Majesty. Welcome to Trivoyian during your parents reign!" Rukmell announced.

_~Trivoyian 25 Earth years ago~_

Looking around her, the town square was bustling with shoppers, no children crying or people begging on the side of the pathways. Beaming in happiness, she felt a tug on her arm. Being pulled behind a tree, Rukmell held a finger over his mouth.

"Open the gates!"

Before her, two giant silver gates opened; revealing her parents on a Lapram.

"What is that?" Angelee whispered.

"That Your Majesty is the royal Lapram. It poses the same purpose as a carriage in Earth's fairy tale stories."

The Lapram shimmered. Instead of being closed like carriages in the Earth's fairytales, Lapram's are wide open so the King and Queen can openly acknowledge the people of the square. It also didn't need any horses or something to pull it; it was powered by magic. At the front stood a man that looked in his early 30's in Earth years; covered in armor.

"Who is that?"

"The Royal Lapram is controlled by the head of the Kingdom Defenders. His job is to ensure the safety of Their Majesties in all of their travels outside of the Palace. He, usually, has the strongest powers outside of the royal family since he must protect them," the Lapram disappeared in the bustling town, "we shall have to remain here for a while," Rukmell leaned against the tree trunk, "now Princess… may I ask why you wanted to see the palace?"

Busting out her sketchbook and trusty pencil, Angelee began to draw,

"I wanted a drawing of it during my parents reign. Compare it to what it looks like during Dremlick's rule," drawing the outer wall first, Angelee glistened under the strong Trivoyian sun, "Rukmell, why does it feel hotter here than on Earth? Are we closer to Trivoyian's sun compared to Earth?"

"Oh not at all Princess. You see, Trivoyian's sun is actually larger than Earth's so it gives off more heat. Over the millennia's, Trivoyian's bodies have adjusted to the rays. And every thousand or so years, the sun will get too large and burst; leaving a smaller sun in its place."

"Is that a bad thing?" Angelee was now working on the tallest tower.

"We call that period The Time of Suffering," Angelee froze indicting more detail was needed, " Trivoyian's normal sun is three times the size of Earth's sun so when our sun bursts, it's replacement smaller sun is the size of Earth's. When that smaller sun first appears, the people of Trivoyian have to adapt. But during that time, many people will die from freezing due to the large temperature difference our bodies are used to in a short amount of time. Our crops will not grow fully, their Highnesses are not permitted to leave the Palace and people are advised to stay in their homes."

Angelee became horrified,

"How long does it take for the Sun to reach its normal size again?"

"At first; it will be a rather slow process. It will take about 1 Earth year when it grows rather slowly, but for the next year, it goes through a rapid growth. According to the records, we deem it safe again after about two and a half Earth years."

Drawing in another tower, Angelee was intrigued,

"So what happens during those two and a half years? What do the people do?"

Rukmell chuckled,

"During that period is when most of our children are born. Food and water begin to be stored 400-500 years before the Period of Suffering starts to ensure sufficient amounts are stored. We have holding posts throughout the Planet allowing every citizen a chance to obtain it."

Delighted, Angelee asked one more question,

"When is the next one due to occur?" The walls of the Palace were finally being added to the towers.

Rukmell chuckled,

"Not to fear Your Majesty. You and I shall be long gone before it occurs again. The last one took place during Queen Quma's rule."

"My great-grandmother; mother of King Amur who's the father of my father."

"Precisely," he stared down at the drawing, "you are very talented Princess."

"Thank you," Angelee added some shading to a tower, "I like to have different things to draw."

"You there! Halt!"

A Royal Guard was chasing a young boy carrying an armful of jewels.

"Oh yes… I completely forgot about this." Rukmell raised a hand over his face.

"What happened?"

The little boy hurled an orange energy ball at the guard,

"That young boy is famous in the town for causing all sorts of trouble," Rukmell laughed, "which is why he is a valuable asset in the rebel cause. He still loves to cause trouble."

"Who is he?"

"That Your Majesty… will become the man who distracts all the Royal Guards to allow the rebels to steal food for the hungry people… Nathaniel, William's brother."

That caught Angelee's full attention,

"William has a brother?"

"Oh yes. The rebel cause started not long after your Uncle took control. But Nathaniel went missing when he was just 16. William has yet to find him; been trying to gather all the information he can."

Angelee felt William's pain,

"I hope he finds him," Nathaniel was caught; forced to return the jewels, "I should be heading back. My drawing is finished and I don't want my team to begin to worry about me."

"Of course your Majesty," a white hole formed, "just step through here and you'll be standing back in your room on Earth."

Looking at the palace one last time, Angelee felt content,

"Good-bye Mother and Father. Enjoy the palace and Trivoyian while you can." She stepped through the hole; Rukmell right behind her.

_~Mount Justice, 23:18 or 11:18pm normal time, Angelee's POV~_

Stepping onto the soft carpet of her room, Angelee shivered,

"Wow… it's a big change compared to Trivoyian."

Rukmell's figured appeared behind her,

"This is what the later period of the Time of Suffering feels like," Rukmell and Angelee chuckled, "it was joy spending time with you Your Majesty. You remind me very much of your parents; especially your Father."

Blushing, Angelee held her sketchbook close to her body,

"Thank you for telling me about Trivoyian. I only wish you could've told me more."

"There will be plenty of time for that Your Majesty. But it will be under better conditions. And it was my pleasure," he gave another royal bow, "it was very kind of you to sit with this old man and listen to his stories."

Angelee thought of Alfred. Oh how much Rukmell reminded her of him,

"The pleasure was all mine Dear Rukmell," she gave him a hug, "say hello to the others for me."

"Of course Your Highness. Until next time." With one final royal bow, his figure disappeared; the candles blown out.

Sitting on the bed, Angelee opened the sketchbook to the drawing of the palace. Lightly tracing her fingers over it, memories of her parents telling her stories flooded her mind. Growing tired, she turned off the lights and crawled into bed with the blankets up to her neck; she was cold. There really was a huge temperature difference between Trivoyian and Earth.

_~FF a half hour~_

Not being able to sleep, Angelee decided to go do some independent research on the Belle Reve fiasco. Walking out to the briefing area, she brought up a holographic screen,

"Alright… let's see who's really in charge of Belle Reve," typing away at a keyboard, files upon files appeared around, "here we go… Amanda Waller…" an image showed her, "ha! I could take her out without breaking a sweat… what is she doing there…warden! She's the warden!" Angelee laughed, "Oh man, I really should've been in there. One simple mind read and I have all the info needed. Who are the prisoners," more images popped up, "hmm… Edward Nygma, Icicle Senior… Mister Cold… and just a bunch of metahumans," this raised suspicion, "why? What is the purpose; these metahumans aren't even dangerous."

The next few hours were spent digging up as much dirt as the files would let her. But just her, she couldn't get much more access than what she was able to attain already. All the files were password protected and if she hacked them, Batman would surely find out. Finally getting tired enough to sleep, she slowly dragged herself back to her room and fell asleep.

_~The next morning~_

"Angelee… can you hear me?" Aqualad talked through the com.

"Huh?" She yawned, "Uh yeah… what's going on Aqualad?"

"The break is going down now! How soon can you get here?"

Still half asleep,

"I can get there in about a days time… it takes a while…"

"ANGELEE! Listen to me; wake up! The break is going on now! I need you here now!"

That definitely woke up,

"Now!? I can attempt to teleport into the bio-ship; give me a few minutes." Flying out of bed and throwing her suit on, Angelee, now Black Crane put all attention onto the bio-ship. Seeing a rainbow bubble engulf her, the world around her twisted and turned. Swirls of places passed by her as she teleported herself to the bio-ship. She landed with a thud in the bio-ship, "Ugh… that was just weird. Remind me to never teleport when I'm half asleep," she brushed herself off, "so what's happening?"

"I am not sure yet. Miss Martian just told me the break if happening now; her and Superboy are on their way to investigate."

Crane nodded but soon kneeled,

"Ugh…"

"Black Crane! What's wrong?"

"It's Superboy… he lost touch with Miss Martian. The prisoners now control Belle Reve and are breaking down the walls. We have to go in!"

"No," Aqualad was firm, "if we go in, we can endanger Superboy's and Miss Martian's lives. We wait!"

"We may not have time. Superboy already lost contact with Miss Martian who knows what will happen next. Aqualad I can handle whatever is thrown at me inside. We need to go in!"

"They can handle it," Crane grew angry, "I know you can handle it but if we go in we may never discover what is really going inside Belle Reve."

Letting out a grunt, Crane folded her arms and stared out the window,

**"Superboy… keep me updated. I want to know to everything that is going on in there!"**

** "You got it. Have you been able to reach M'gann?"**

** "No… her mind is blocked by something." **Crane could feel Superboy begin to panic, **"Don't worry Superboy; we'll reach her."**

** "I got an idea. Can you make those inhibitor collars work for a short time?"**

** "I can try. I don't know if I can get all of them."**

** "That's fine. Only partial. Trust me."**

**"You got it! Just let me know when and which ones."**

There was a short time of quiet.

**"Alright…try to get as many as you can. Now!"** With her eyes glowing white, Crane put her focus to the inhibitor collars, **"That's it. Just a bit longer! Now shock them!"**

Crane grunted,

**"Hurry Superboy… I can't keep this up."**

** "I found M'gann. She's… frozen."**

** "I'm going to try something… but that means I have to let go of the collars." **Now glowing black, her mind entered Miss Martian's. Creating a telepathetic cocoon, the surrounding ice shattered; dropping Miss Martian to the floor, **"Superboy go! She should still be alive but be prepared. The collars aren't on and I don't have the energy to control them again." **She kneeled to the floor.

Aqualad came running over,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… just a big weak. I'll be okay."

A few minutes passed,

**"Crane… teleport us out of here."**

** "On it… I might just be able to get you outside the walls; running low on energy here."**

Pulling every ounce in her body, Superboy and Miss Martian appeared before them in the bio-ship.

"Good job."

Aqualad supported her,

"Take it easy. You relax until we get back to the Cave."

_~Mount Justice, Normal POV~_

Landing in the hanger, Aqualad helped Crane off. Seeing Superboy and Miss Martian hand in hand, Crane squealed,

"I KNEW IT! I told Robin you two liked each other!"

Miss Martian and Superboy smiled,

"Now it's just time for you and him to get together."

"Ha ha you're hilarious," she took a deep breath, "ugh… I need to sleep… can I go take a nap?"

The others laughed,

"Of course. Good job today."

Dragging herself back to her room, Crane immediately plopped on the bed and was sound asleep.

_Alright… I think this is the last crappy episode. The next one is going to be good; it's Homefront where Tornado's "relatives" visit and I think Zatanna shows up so things are about to get really good. Once she shows up, we will start to see the jealously of Angelee and her deciding her feelings. I only have 7 more episodes until it's my own episodes again; and the two before it are super good. I have so much planned for the next few episodes since they're the good ones so I hope you continue to stick with me. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions. Really guys; I need to know what you guys want to happen with William. I want to put him in again in upcoming chapters. _


	20. Chapter 20-Homefront Part 1

_All I can say is thank you to "Guest" for writing a review for William. He/she suggested that he's alive when Angelee gets to Trivoyian but dies in battle. I've thought of that too so as of right now, that's what going to happen unless I get a different idea. So… this chapter is Homefront; I'm pretty sure it will be separated into two parts like previous chapters. We are now, officially, at the good episodes of the season; super happy at that. So onto the chapter; please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 20-Homefront Part 1

_~Gotham Academy, September 22__nd__, 06:00, Dick and Angelee, and Bruce's POV~_

"Dick! Angelee! Let's go! You guys are going to be late!" Bruce yelled up the stairs.

Hustling down the stairs, Dick ran for his life; Angelee screaming behind him,

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Whoa," Dick hid behind Bruce who stopped Angelee in her tracks, "someone want to explain to me what is going on?"

Dick laughed,

"It was her idea!"

"It was my idea to spread the rumor that you're my boyfriend!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow,

"Alright," Bruce pulled Dick out from behind him, "you want to explain this to me?"

"There was an 8th grader who asked her to his Welcome Back Bash but she didn't want to go so I told him I was her boyfriend."

Bruce shrugged,

"And what seems to be the problem?"

"Now everyone at school knows about it. Not to mention all the dirty looks I get from the girls at Gotham Academy; everyone there thinks the same. I can't take a single step on campus without everybody staring at me."

"Don't worry about them," Bruce folded his arms, "ignore them. We need to get going or you two are going to be late," he pushed them towards the car, "now get in the car!" Being shoved out the door, they got in the car, "Alfred is going to take you today but I'll see you two later."

"Okay!" The car pulled away once again; leaving Bruce behind them.

_~Gotham Academy, 07:00~_

"Here we are Master Dick." Alfred stopped in front of campus.

"Thanks Alfred," Dick took off his seat belt, "bye Angel. See you at the Cave."

"Whatever."

Frowning, Dick let. He was just trying to be helpful but now it backfired…

"I guess it did a bit out of hand," a bunch of girls glared at him, "but then again… it did get all of the girls off me."

_~Gotham Junior High~_

"And your stop Miss Angelica."

"Thanks Alfred;" a lit kiss was planted on his cheek, "be careful going home!"

She heard the bell ring and ran from the car inside.

_~Dick and Artemis' POV~_

Standing next to a pillar, Dick was talking to an orange-haired girl. Catching Artemis talking to Bette; the student liason, he ran over with a camera,

"We'll laugh about this someday." He took a picture then ran off.

Dazed and confused, Artemis asked,

"Uh who was that?"

"A freshmen… ignore him." Bette lead Artemis to class.

Back to the pillar, Dick was smiling.

"Dick… what was that about?"

Laughing his little creepy laugh, Dick acted like it was nothing,

"Nothing Barbara… just being friendly to the new girl." _(Ohh Barbara… I'm thinking it's Barbara Gordon… don't like her either)_

Barbara walked away and Dick looked at the picture. The day was going to be interesting.

_~Gotham Junior High, Angelee's POV~_

Finally the day was done. She was looking forward to going to the Cave. Tired of getting dirty looks and hearing snickers from other students, Angelee hightailed it out of the school; teleporting to the nearest zeta tube teleporter.

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE! B02!"

_~Mount Justice, Normal POV~_

"Ahh…"

"I heard the news," Meghan ran over and hugged her, "it's about time you two got together."

Grunting, Angelee held her head,

"We're not dating! He just acted that way to get a guy off my back!"

"Oh… too bad. Superboy and I thought it would be nice to have another couple to double date with."

Superboy chuckled,

"Give them time M'gann. It will happen."

"Okay can we not talk about this! I'll be in my room." Angelee flew to her room; tired of dealing with everything, "He was trying to help but it only made matters worse. I have to stop it before it gets too out of control."

_~Angelee's POV~_

"Finally, some time to myself." Drawing the hexagon on the floor with black chalk; 6 candles were placed, "Connect me to my past, connect me to my future. Show the mast to the suture of this world and Trivoyian. Bring to me a friend who can tell me the way. Blend this world and the day!"

William stood before her,

"Princess!" he grabbed her by the waist; swinging her in a circle, "I have missed you."

Angelee giggled,

"As I you. It has been a while," her hands were on his chest, "how are things? Are you alright?"

"Things are well. No major attacks from the Guards in the past week; not many executions have taken place," William beamed in delight, "how are things here?"

"Things are well here as well," she sat on the ground, "please sit with me. I have many things I'd like to ask you."

William sat in front of her,

"Of course Princess. How can I be of service?" His amber eyes shone in the candlelight.

"I'd like to know about the Kingdom Defenders… and the Lapram."

"Ah…Rukmell informed me about your little trip to the past," Angelee smiled, "what do you need to know?"

"Well… Rukmell mentioned the head of the Kingdom Defenders controls it. Who is the head of the Defenders right now?"

William grew nervous,

"I am sorry Princess, I should have told you earlier…" pausing to think of how to break the news, Angelee could never have prepared herself for this, "my father…" Shocked at the news, Angelee felt awful, "Your Majesty… I am not worried. I am prepared for my father's demise; I know that he must be punished for the crimes he committed against the people. But I ask one favor of you," she nodded, "I ask that you go lightly with him. I know he is a horrible person but he was just doing his job… and the head of the Kingdom Defenders take orders from the King."

"I was afraid of that," Angelee sighed, "of course William. I shall take that into consideration, if and when, I stop my Uncle." William was relieved, "But one other question. How does one become Head of the Defenders? Rukmell informed that he has the strongest powers outside of the Royal Family. How did your Father become Head?"

"Another rule your Uncle changed. He trusted my father and put him in control. Typically, there is to be a power duel where two defenders face off against each other. The one who wins becomes Head. The other goes back to his original post."

"Ahh…. I shall keep that in mind as well."

William chuckled,

"What other questions do you have for me Your Majesty? I have plenty of time today; it is night here and most attacks happen during the day; the Guards and Royal Defenders are scheduled to protect the Palace, Royal Treasury and all food storages."

Thinking to herself, Angelee thought of the perfect thing,

"Can I draw you?"

"Of course Princess. I would be honored."

Ecstatic, Angelee held out her hand; calling over her sketchbook and pencil,

"Now just hold still; try not to move." The book flipped to the next blank page and Angelee started.

_~Mount Justice, 18:00or 6:00 pm Normal POV~_

Angelee had spent the entire afternoon in her room talking to William. After drawing him, she went back to questions. Taking notes, she learned so much valuable information she hopes to use later on. Letting out a laugh, she shot up,

"Did you hear that?"

William stared at the door,

"I did… is everything alright?"

"I don't know." Someone banged on her door,

"Angelee! We need you; the Cave is being attacked!" Superboy's voice came from the door.

"Coming!" She turned to William, "I'm sorry."

"Go. Your friends need you!"

Giving him a small kiss, she blushed,

"I will talk to you soon. I promise."

"And I shall be waiting."

The candles were blown out; Angelee throwing her red suit on. Hustling through her bedroom door, intense heat greeted her,

"Superboy! M'gann," she coughed, "Kid! Aqualad! Where are you?"

"There you are!" A robotic voice echoed through the halls, "I was wondering where you were," a lava ball came flying at her. Dodging it, the voice laughed, "I have already managed to capture two of your friends. I see one managed to come alert you," another ball was hurled towards her, "I was told you'd be the hardest to beat… let's test that theory." One more lava ball came her.

With the help of the intense heat, Crane felt her fingers begin to burn,

"You have no idea just how strong I am!" Able to control fire now, she took hold of the lava ball; sending it back towards it master.

"What trickery is this?"

Crane laughed; using the smoke to cover her and make a getaway to more open space. Reaching the Mission Room, another robotic voice created her. This time, a wall of water came rushing. Using her force field, a cocoon was made around her; withstanding the force of the water,

"Fire… water… elements…opposites each other. Why are they fighting alongside one another?" The water grew to be too much for the force field; breaking it. Water surrounded Crane; but managing to fly above, energy balls were hurled at the wielder. Knocking him down, the water subsided. Thinking it was over, a high energy lava ball hit Crane on the back; sending her face first into the ground.

"You really need to learn how to pay attention to your surroundings." By now, the water wielder have risen again and was joined by the fire wielder. Together, they took Crane out; capturing her as well.

Being dragged to the hanger, Crane found herself in a holding cell made of water and fire; together… they prevented her powers from working. Next to her, she saw Aqualad and Miss Martian in a fire cage; Superboy and Kid strapped to some sort of clay in the water below them. Before her stood two red androids… the fire and water wielders.

"Black Crane," Aqualad was losing strength, "thank goodness you are alright."

"That's more than I can say for you. You're losing strength."

"I shall be fine. Can you reach Robin?"

Crane shook her head no,

"The mental link requires my powers to work; this cage prevents any of them working. I can't even create a force field the size of my finger." She felt herself becoming weak.

"Stay with me Crane," Aqualad huffed from loss of strength, "Robin and Artemis have to come to the Cave sooner or later. Robin will not let anything happen to you; you will see."

_~Robin and Artemis's POV, Gotham City~_

Outside a phone booth, Artemis looked to make sure the coast was clear.

"Artemis." Robin appeared out of nowhere; startling Artemis.

"Robin… I… uhhh.." she couldn't find the words.

"How random you're in Gotham City instead of Star City where your Uncle Green Arrow lives."

Artemis had to lie… she had no choice,

"I'm um… here to see… my cousin," her right hand went behind her head, trying to look calm, "she was in the state spelling bee…here in Gotham… City."

Robin played along,

"C o o l." he spelled the word out, "did she W I N?"

Artemis wasn't enjoying this; not at all.

"N…O!"

"D R A G." he smirked; he was having way too much fun with this.

Wanting to end the charade, Artemis did,

"Yeah let's just go to the cave."

"Ladies first." He bowed and ushered to the door.

"Your town. You go." Artemis put her hands on her hips.

Shrugging, he entered the phone booth.

"RECOGNIZED ROBIN! B01!" A bright light flashed forcing Artemis to shield her eyes. She then entered the booth.

"RECOGNIZED ARTEMIS! B08!" Another bright flash of light.

_~Mount Justice, 18:53 or 6:53pm~_

Getting into the cave, red smoke welcomed her. Shielding her eyes once again, Artemis saw a thing of fire above the smoke.

"Down!" Robin's voice warned her.

A giant fire ball was launched in her direction; flipping to dodge it. Robin landed next to her and threw some BatDiscs into the smoke. They bounced something metal then more fire came their way. Hitting the floor, the fire hit the wall. Artemis armed an arrow,

"Who are we fighting?"

"Don't know," Robin threw more BatDiscs, "but we're sitting ducks by these two. Head for the exit!" They took off down a hallway; a line of fire above behind them; a pool of water in front of them, "Or not…" they tried to turn around; the water engulfing them then slamming them into a wall. Getting back up, they ran down another corridor to the gym; the door closing behind them, "Robin to team come in! Aqualad!" Static in the com.

**"M'gann can you hear me? Are you there?"** Artemis got no response.

The gym door was blasted open behind them forcing the two to run into the showers.

"Robin to BatCave. Override RG4! Cave calling Justice League; H O J/ Watchtower! B01! Priority Red!" Robin and Artemis began to turn the showers on, "Com is down; blocked," Artemis armed her bow, "at least the water's helping." So wrong he was. The dials blew out; water expelling out into the showers. As if that wasn't bad enough, the shower head blew off; water pouring out from there as well. Quickly filling the shower, Robin and Artemis looked around, "Or not." The shower completely filled with water. Pulling a BatBomb from his utility belt, Robin swam over to a wall blowing a hole to let the water out. Getting to another hallway, they coughed from the water then quickly took off again. They reached the kitchen, "We need to get lost."

Artemis frantically searched the kitchen,

"The air vent!" The best idea she had all day.

Robin went protective,

"Good! Go!" He went over to a panel next to the door while Artemis took the crate off the vent.

"What are you…?"

"Downloading Cave blueprints. Could come in…" he heard noises, "go! Go!" He ran over to the vent forcing Artemis to climb into it. He followed soon after.

"Can you reach Crane? You two have that mental link thing; she can tell you what's happening!"

** "Crane… Angel… can you hear me?" **No response, "Nothing… something's wrong. Seriously wrong."

"Maybe you finally succeed in ticking her off enough she's ignoring you." Artemis went deeper into the vents.

Robin brought up the blueprints of the Cave,

"Go left," Artemis went left just as a thing of fire came behind them. He huffed from the heat, "too close. Take the first right," he looked at the blueprints again, "there should be a vent cover right in front of you." They landed in the engineering room, "This way." Robin pulled up the blueprints again. Running down the stairs, they froze when something exploded behind them. Turning to investigate, they saw a body engulfed in flames.

"Are you sure that's not Crane?"

The flames intensified,

"Positive…" him and Artemis jumped over the railing, "the generators can't take this much heat. Crane would know this," he looked at the body, "besides, she can't control that much fire at once," Robin saw the generators start to overhear; the glass breaking, "that's not good." They took off again. Smoke began to expel from the pipes. Hiding behind a large generator, fire bombs exploded next to them. Looking at the blueprints again, Robin actively tried to find something, "I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere."

"You mean this one?" Artemis lifted a crate and jumped through.

Following behind her, Robin placed a bomb on the generator and went through the tunnel,

"Hold on," he popped open an electrical box and plugged in his usb cable, "blocking out cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us."

"And I ask again," Artemis didn't understand, "who is the enemy?"

Robin grinned,

"Let's find out. Downloading cave's security footage…" videos showed up, "there."

The footage went static,

"What happened?"

"The explosion took out the camera. I'll find another angle," he typed away on the keypad. But every angle was cut out, "that's it… all four are dead." Artemis panicked, "the cameras… I meant the cameras. I'm sure the others are okay." Artemis wasn't buying it. "Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hanger." Artemis sat against the vent; worried.

"Yeah… they're fine. They've all superpowers; they can handle anything."

Robin was growing worried too,

**"Angel come on… please respond…"**

"Any luck reaching Crane?"

"No… the link is down… something is blocking her from using her powers…" he found a route, "there. We go through the library… it's the fastest," they jumped down into the library, "there's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases."

"Seriously? Cliché much!" They began to look.

"You should see the BatCave." The door opened; forcing them to hide between two bookcases.

"Artemis… Robin…" the voice impersonated Red Tornado.

Artemis shimmered with hope,

"It's Red Tornado!" She went into the aisle with a smile but soon stopped when she realized it wasn't. Instead, a red android, who wasn't Tornado, stood before her. It held out its hand ready to attack. Robin threw her out of the way,

"Yes on the Red. NO on the Tornado!" They rolled under a table; it smashed into pieces.

Heading for the exit, another red android blocked the doorway. Making a pitch to the right, Robin and Artemis dodged the fire from the android's hands. Having no choice but to run on top of the bookcases, Artemis asked again,

"What are they?"

From the intense heat of the fire, the overhead sprinkler system went off. Robin landed between bookcases while Artemis fired an arrow at the two androids. One of the androids knocked over the bookcases; creating a domino effect. One by one, bookcases toppled over. Getting off, Robin found the passage. Pulling a small red book, the bookcase lowered into the floor; revealing the secret passage. Lunging through to escape the toppled bookcase, they escaped into the underground tunnels.

"Did you know Tornado had siblings?"

"No." Robin was flat. He was beginning to worry; especially since Crane had contacted him yet. Robin tried to turn left at an intersection but Artemis grabbed his arm,

"So now what? Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League! How are we supposed to take down TWO of him?"

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly…" more sarcasm. The only way he knew how to burrow his worry.

That annoyed Artemis,

"Don't joke! They…"

"Attention Robin," a voice interrupted them, "attention Artemis… you have exactly 10minutes to surrender. Or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished!" Robin lowered his eyes.

"Crane…" Him and Artemis glanced at each other.

**"Hold on Angel… I'm coming for you."**

_~Black Crane's POV~_

Crouching low to the ground, Crane felt herself fading in and out.

**"I'm… for you…"**

"Robin…" Crane looked to her right. Aqualad was holding Miss Martian against his chest; her body unconscious, "hold on Miss M… help is on the way."

"How…" Aqualad was fading as well, "do you know that?"

"I got a real staticy message from Robin… it was broken up but I put two and two together." The fire android flew onto the hanger next to the fire cage. Its red eyes brightened; growing the intensity of the cage around Aqualad and Miss Martian, "please… stop…" her eyes began to water, **"Robin… please hurry." **She started to worry when the sound of rushing water made Kid and Superboy squirm in the plaster below her, **"the others… are in trouble…not much time."** She blacked out.

_Okay, that's the end of this chapter. The next one will be part two; the saving of the team. The chapter after that will be Alpha Male; Wolf will be introduced; so… I love that wolf… so cute. Sorry, rambling here. Please review with thoughts, suggestions or opinions._


	21. Chapter 21-Homefront Part 2

_Hey readers, part 2 of Homefront is here. The next chapter is part one of Alpha Male… so we're one episode closer to my own episodes. I'm so excited; I'm really enjoying this now. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 21-Homefront Part 2

_~Robin and Artemis's POV~_

Running through the tunnels, the android's voice counted down the time,

"8 minutes!"

"We can access the hanger from here." A wall of water came through the tunnels, "Or not."

"Will you stop saying that!?" Artemis grabbed his arm and pulled him through the tunnel.

The tunnel quickly filled with water. Pulling out a regulator, Robin took a few breaths and shared with Artemis. Taking a few breaths herself, she felt something grab her ankle and drag her through the water. Beginning to panic, Robin played the part of hero and acted quickly. Grabbing an arrow that was floating in the water, he swam over and jammed it through the android's eye; releasing his grip on Artemis' ankle. Pulling her free, Robin used a grappling hook to suction to the back wall; dragging them through the water. Behind him, bombs were left in a trail as a little surprise for the android.

"Robin… hurry… the others… running… time…"

Coming above the surface in the hanger, they took large breaths of air.

"LOOK OUT!"

A fire ball landed in the water behind them. Swimming under water to avoid the fire balls, they appeared next to Kid and Superboy.

_~Normal POV~_

"You guys okay?"

"Forget us! Help M'gann!" Superboy nudged his head above him to the cage.

Artemis worried,

"Aqualad! Is she…?"

"She is unconscious. I fear she… we… cannot survive much longer."

Having to dodge another fire ball before he could ask about Crane, Robin and Artemis dove beneath the water. Swimming over to the stairs, they were cornered by the water android behind them and the fire android at the top.

"I'm almost out of arrows."

"Distract her! Now!"

Artemis fired an explosive arrow at the fire android while he threw BataRangs at the water android at the bottom. Waiting for the attack, water and fire were aimed at them. Diving into the water again, they swam into a vent; leaving the others once again.

_~Artemis and Robin's POV~_

Forced to climb into another vent, they sat to catch their breath.

"6 MINUTES!"

"What do we do now?" Artemis had lost control; she was panicking.

Being calm and collected, Robin told her exactly what they were going to do,

"We save them. That's how it works."

"Maybe that's how it's SUPPOSED to work but those robots already took out our 5 SUPERPOWERED friends!"

Robin snickered,

"You seem distraught."

Artemis lost it; she went off the cliff,

"Distraught! M'gann is dying! We have no powers," she held her last arrow, "and I'm down to my last arrow of course I'm distraught!"

Robin was harsh,

"Well get traught or get dead!" Robin started to crawl through the vent.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Practice… I've been doing this since I was 9. Besides, I live with Crane… if you would've known the trouble she used to get herself into when she first started…"

"What good is that gonna do now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?" Artemis was crawling behind him.

Robin sighed; another rookie he had to train,

"Duh! They're machines! And one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range." He smiled.

Sarcastically, Artemis mocked him,

"Great! Except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt because I know I don't have one in my quiver."

"Fresh out," he was being a smart-allic, "but I'm betting we can make one," he talked into his com, "what do you say K.F? Doable?"

Artemis heard,

"Totally doable,"

"FIVE MINUTES!"

Kid continued,

"If… we have more time."

"Kid… do me a favor… keep an eye on Crane for me. Let me know how she is."

"You got it."

Robin and Artemis crawled through the vents,

"Med lab; x-ray machine," Robin heard through the com, "you'll find a small vacuum tube called a Vircator that converts high energy pulses; reprogram the units microwave conversion from x-ray to EMP's with a cascading energy vector directed outward." Robin had hacked the unit and changed the unit; then rotated the tube outward and took it out.

"The Ripple Effect. Like dropping a stone in a pond."

"A stone with 10 to the 12th wattage yeah."

Robin was looking over the stats,

"So I'll need to hook it up to the Cave's main generator."

"Which is where?" Artemis really tried to understand everything.

Robin showed no emotion,

"The hanger."

_~Crane, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Aqualad's POV~_

The android's stood next to Aqualad's fire cage

"4MINUTES!"

"Kid… how is Crane doing?"

"She's… weak…but hanging in there."

Superboy looked at Kid,

"Why aren't you telling him? She's blacked out."

"I know… that's one less he needs to worry about."

_~Normal POV~_

Robin and Artemis landed in a corridor leading to the hanger. Robin talked on the com,

"Okay… make with the distraction."

Kid hollered,

"Hey! Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend; Red Onion?"

Superboy got in on the act,

"Yeah! And by the way, worst death trap ever! We can escape anytime we want."

"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to two!"

"Cover me." Robin sneaked around the corner; propelling him down to the main generator. He opened the hatch and put the tube in a slot, "re-routing power now," he scanned the hanger, "it's not working," he looked at the tube, "the circuits incomplete. I need… something conductable. A piece of metal or…" he searched his utility belt.

"Robin look out!" Artemis yelled at him.

Water engulfed Robin on the generator… he was gone. Artemis armed her last arrow but had to dodge a fire ball and the arrow went to the side of the water android. Fleeing the scene, Artemis went through the vents again. Finding a torn spot, she looked into the hanger. Seeing Robin in a water tendril unconscious, Artemis gasped and leaned against the opposite wall. She saw images of her friends in danger; time running short. Curled in a ball, she began to cry.

"No… no no no…"

_~Crane, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Kid, Superboy and Robin's POV~_

Aqualad saw Robin fall to floor; unconscious,

"It is up to Artemis now…" he looked over at Crane's cage, "come on Artemis… you can do it." He passed out now. The only two still conscious were strapped to plaster with water up to their chins.

_~Artemis' POV~_

"I surrender. I surrender I die with the others," she was still curled in a ball, "but if I find a way out," she began to crawl through the vent, "out of the cave… out of the mountain… I can get help…Call in the League…" She slid through the vents. Screaming, she landed in Kid's souvenir room.

"3MINUTES!" The android's voice resonated through the Cave.

Artemis sighed and sat up,

"Who am I kidding?" She held her shoulder, "Best I can do is hide. Hope the League finds me before the Reds," she stood in front of the souvenirs; focusing on the Chesire mask, "I know you understand." She had a flashback of her childhood. She held the mask in her hand, "That might've been true in our family. But I've found a new family. And here, we'll all for one and…"

"1MINUTE!" The booming voice distracted her.

She saw the arrow and her mind clicked.

_~Normal POV in hanger~_

The hanger elevator doors opened; Artemis carrying her bow,

"I surrender. Stop the clock!"

Artemis looked around the hanger; Robin unconscious from drowning, Miss Martian unconscious from the heat, Crane unconscious… Kid and Superboy trapped in plaster; water rising over their faces. The Reds held out their hands; ready to take her bow. Jumping out of the way, she kicked one of them in the face and stepping on the other. Arming the bow with the arrow, she fired it; aiming for the generator. The lights flickered on the generator, sending an electromagnetic pulse; shutting off every machine in the hanger. The Reds fell to the ground; powered off. The fire cage containing Aqualad and Miss Martian disappeared, the fire and water cage holding Crane gone… the water covering Kid and Superboy receding.

"Kaldur!" Superboy called up, "How's M'gann?"

"She breathes. I believe she will recover," Aqualad glanced to Crane then Robin, "What of Robin and Crane?"

Artemis ran over to Robin; dropping her bow. Staring at him, he started coughing. She smiled,

"He's… he's breathing too!"

He breathed deeply,

"Way…way to… get traught," his smile soon left his face, "how's Crane?"

Artemis saw her body; lying unconscious,

"I… I… I don't know…" she crawled over, "Black Crane…" she shook her body, "Crane…" Artemis frowned, "nothing." Robin and Aqualad stared. Robin attempted to move but had no strength, "Here," Artemis dragged him over to her body, "let me help."

Robin stared down at Crane's face; her face was colorless,

"Angel…" Robin felt for a pulse, "come on… stay with me." He started to perform CPR; but nothing worked.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Her body went into shock. Being trapped in a water/fire cage too long confused her body. She can deal with one but not both… her life force was used to sustain her life for a duration of time. But it ran out."

"What do you have to do?"

Robin cupped Crane's face between his hands. Shutting his eyes to focus, they became orange. He entered her mind.

_~Crane's mind~_

Running around with a small dog, Angelee saw her parents sitting on a porch with some business partners.

"Come on Jax! Come get me!"

The dog barked and started chasing her around the garden. Tripping over a rock, Angelee skinned her knee and started crying. The dog crawled into her lap after licking her knee.

"Angelee!" Someone came around a bush, "Thank god I found you."

"Robin…" Angelee didn't understand, "what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Are you alright? What do you remember?"

Angelee's eyes lit up,

"Come on," she pulled his arm, "there are two people I want you to meet."

"Angelee…" Robin tried to stop her, "Angelee stop!"

Freezing in her tracks, Angelee didn't understand,

"What is wrong with you? I want to introduce you to my parents; they'll love you!"

Robin put his hands on her shoulders,

"We're not at your house Angelee! We're in your mind; this isn't real!"

"What are you talking about? Of course this is real. See," she pointed to a burn on her back "I got this from practicing the fire control."

"No you didn't. You got it from a lava ball hitting you in the back. The Cave was attacked; trapped you in a water/fire cage," Angelee looked at her parents, "they aren't real Angel. They're just a projection of your mind because this is where you feel comfortable," an orange light appeared behind Robin, "come back to me. Get out of your mind. The attack if over; we won."

Not wanting to leave but figuring out Robin was right, Angelee stepped through the orange light; coming back to Mount Justice.

_~Mount Justice Normal POV~_

Gasping for air, Crane coughed while Robin puffed out of air.

"What… just happened?"

"Now that…" Crane leaned on an elbow, "the cage is gone, my powers were able to function again," she held her head, "so the mental link between Robin and I was re-opened. He was able to enter my mind and pull me back." Crane helped Robin up.

"We should get you to the medical bay."

"I'm fine. You should be the one in there with Miss M…"

They went down next to Kid and Superboy. Everyone was confused on what happened,

"Figured my only shot was to 'surrender'; pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out though." Robin shrugged.

Superboy was concerned about Miss Martian,

"M'gann." They held each other's hands.

"I'll be fine." She had an arm around Aqualad's neck.

Artemis held a laser,

"Will you stop playing with that thing and cut us free already?"

"It's not working genius! EMP shuts down all machines remember?"

"All machines within present at the time," Red Tornado hovered in, "what has occurred?"

Robin supported Crane who had grown weak since she regained consciousness,

"A little visit from… your family."

"Your extremely NASTY family!" Artemis was cruel.

Red Tornado was shocked like the others,

"I was not aware I had relations..."

Superboy grew suspicious,

"Where have you been?"

"Monitor duty on the WatchTower. When it became clear Cave communications were down," Tornado examined the down Reds, "I attempted to investigate; but zeta tubes were also non-functional," he leaned closer to the Reds, "I transported to Providence and proceeded here."

Sphere was awaken; coming out of the wall.

"Hey Boy!"

The laser to free Kid worked as well.

"The pulse has worn off!" Robin and Kid said together.

"Uh oh."

Unsure what was happening, the kids felt the air began to escape. Tornado began to suck the air from the hanger; his eyes glowing red like the others did before. One by one, the team dropped like flies. Artemis clutching her throat,

"Can't… breath…" She passed out.

_~FF an unknown amount of time~_

"Artemis… Artemis… can you hear me," Artemis blinked, "she's alright!" Superman helped her stand. Before them stood Green Arrow, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Captain Atom, Flash and Aquaman. Batman was with Robin getting the details, Atom cutting Superboy free, Aquaman checking on Aqualad, Manhunter comforting M'gann, Flash freeing Kid and Robin holding Crane. Superman was confused, "what happened here?"

Artemis couldn't believe what she just heard from Superman,

"What happened? The Reds happened! Tornado and his…" she didn't see them around, "wait? Where are they?"

"Gone," Robin was angry, "all three of them…gone."

Artemis was in shock,

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"They're not here and Red Tornado isn't at the WatchTower," Superman informed, "the last we saw him, he was leaving the Tower to come here."

"Who were they?"

Crane huffed,

"From what I was able to determine after examining my back," she had a large bandage behind her cape, "Red Torpedo and Red Inferno… I don't know where they came from or who made them. All I know is they're new… and just as powerful as Red Tornado; maybe more."

"I want all of you to relax and recover," Batman was angry and worried, "no one from the team is permitted to leave the cave until further notice. Find some way to entertain yourselves while us Leaguers investigate the Reds."

"What about school tomorrow?"

"No one is permitted to leave the team."

Crane shrugged,

"Helps me." She winced.

"We need to get her to the medical bay," Robin lead her to the stairs, "I'll drop you off and get your sketchbook; give you something to do."

"Okay."

_~Robin and Black Crane's POV~_

"Here we go," Robin sat her on a medical bed, "just sit here while I get your sketchbook."

"You should be in the one next to me."

"I will; once I get your book." Going to her room, Robin noticed the candles on the hexagon. Attempting to ignore it, he went into her nightstand and took out her sketchbook and pencils. Rushing back, he saw she was unmoved, "Good, you didn't move."

"I told you I wouldn't." She took the sketchbook while Robin sat next to her in the bed. She flipped through the book; getting to the drawing of the palace.

"I have to ask… what is up with the candles and the hexagon in your room?"

"Nothing… just a little spell."

Robin knew,

"You've been talking to people on Trivoyian again. The same guy from when the dreams were happening!"

"And the Royal Advisor to my parents."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"Because I didn't know I could do that until I started having the dreams. I've been checking up on things; seeing what My Uncle has done…"

"Tell me. Everything you've found out."

Sighing, Crane gave in and told him everything. She even showed him the drawing of the palace.

Many hours passed talking about Trivoyian. The others were spending some time with their mentors; but Robin wanted some time alone with Crane. After what happened today, he felt so much more attached to her. Entering her mind, seeing her parents and the little dog Jax, he saw a side of her he's never seen before. He wanted to know more; wanted to be able to see her that happy again.

"Maybe she can finally rest once her life isn't being threatened by her Uncle."

_Alright… chapter is done. The next chapter is Part one of Alpha Male. I'm almost to Zatanna being introduced and Failsafe/Disordered. Those are the chapters I'm really looking forward to; especially Failsafe/Disordered. I have SOOO much planned for that; and a real awesome idea. Thank all of you for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions._


	22. Chapter 22-Alpha Male Part 1

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 22-Alpha Male Part 1

_~Mount Justice, September 23rd, 06:34, Normal POV~_

Still recovering from yesterday's attack, John Stewart Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Green Arrow and Black Canary spent the day helping out around the Cave. John Stewart reprogrammed the main generator; Manhunter set up the security system to the Watchtower's mainframe with Captain Atom; Green Arrow and Black Canary were comforting the kids in the kitchen. Green Arrow put a bowl of pretzels on the table.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kid rested his head on his arms.

"Yeah. What we want are answers! About Red Tornado and his siblings!"

Kid agreed,

"Exactly," Green Arrow went to take the bowl away before Kid stopped him, "leave the bowl."

Crane sat quietly; sketchbook on the table. Her back was still bandaged from the burn. It had to be changed every 6hours and burn ointment had to applied. It was the only thing to stop it from getting infected. It was excruciating for her.

_~Flashback to September 23rd, 02:00~_

Being forced to stay in the medical bay, Crane had just fallen asleep with someone shook her,

"Hmm…?"

"I'm sorry to wake you," Black Canary stood over her, "but I have to change your bandage."

"Yeah," Crane sat up, "whatever."

Canary moved Crane's cape,

"Just to warn you… it will be extremely painful."

"My body can handle pain more easily than Earth bodies can."

Canary smirked,

"Just be prepared." She began to unwrap the bandage; blood and burnt skin soaked through 3 layers, "Brace yourself. You're going to lose some skin here." More layers of the bandage were unwrapped. One layer left; completely soiled with blood and skin. Canary knew this was going to hurt; no matter how slowly she removed the bandage. Bracing her ears for screams, she slowly peeled back the bandage. She saw Crane's body tense up; bracing the pain. But the worst was yet to come; the middle was the worst part. Peeling the opposite side, the bandage met in the middle. Using both hands to peel the bandage, she saw the skin lift from the body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crane began to scream at the top of her lungs.

Next to her, Robin threw his eyes open and whipped out a BatARang in his hand.

"Easy there Boy Wonder," Canary had the bandage off, "it's just me."

Robin saw Black Canary with the soiled bandage in her hands; Crane crying on the bed,

"Uh no…"

Crane sniffed,

"I'm… I'm sorry I woke you."

"SShh, you should've done it before the bandage was removed. I would've held your hand."

"You still can," Canary walked in with a new bandage and burn ointment, "I still have to apply the burn ointment… and that's bound to hurt too."

Robin sat next to Crane; her hand in his,

"It's okay. I'm right here. Just squeeze my hand when you feel pain okay?" Crane nodded, "Go ahead Canary."

Opening the jar of ointment, Canary put on some gloves and squirted some onto her hand,

"Okay. I'm going to apply the ointment now. You might feel some tinkling and maybe some crackling sounds." Applying small amounts at first, Canary let Crane's body adjust. Her body tensed. It felt like someone was pouring salt into an open wound. She felt Canary apply a bigger amount and she gripped Robin's hand for her life. "Almost done. Just one more time." Another palm sized amount was put on and she slowly began to spread it.

"OOOWW!" Crane yelled in pain. It was horrible for her.

"Alright," Canary grabbed the bandage, "the ointment in on. I'm going to put the bandage on now." She wrapped the bandage around Crane's body; it was the only way to make sure no outside pollutants could get in the skin; that would be even more painful for her, "Okay. You're done."

Crane released Robin's hand; tears running down her cheeks,

"Thank You… Black Canary." She managed to trickle out between sobs.

"My pleasure. Just sleep on your sides and try not to stretch your back odd ways; that will only irritate the skin more. I'll be back at 8 to change it again. For now, try to get some sleep." Black Canary left the medical bay.

Crane leaned back; wincing from the pain of the newly tender skin,

"Ahh… that hurts."

Robin fluffed her pillows,

"Roll over and go back to sleep. I'll be right here."

"Can you lay with me?"

Robin blushed,

"Sure; scoot over… easily of course."

Crane slowly scooted over and positioned her back for it wouldn't stretch. Robin climbed in next to her; wrapping his arm around her shoulder. With her head on his chest, Crane wiped her eyes and relaxed her body. She felt her back begin to singe; the burnt skin detaching from her new skin.

"I guess I found out what that ointment does…" she winced.

"SSshhh… just relax your muscles…" Robin rubbed her arm; comforting her.

Her breathing came down; her body no longer tense. In no time, she was sleeping.

_~Present time~_

Crane sat straight up; it was almost time to get her bandage changed again. She wasn't looking forward to it at all; she knew a lot of skin loosened during the night. That meant it was going to hurt taking the bandage off. Putting the finishing touches on the drawing, she heard Superboy scream,

"You knew!?" He lunged himself at Aqualad; slamming him into the wall, Tthat android and his maniac family… almost killed M'gann!" Superboy was angry… no… he was more than that… he was purely ticked off.

"Conner," Miss Martian flew over, "what are you doing?"

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor amongst us and said nothing!"

Crane gasped,

"No… you wouldn't."

"You knew?!"

"And didn't tell us?" Kid was in disbelief.

Aqualad defended himself,

"I sought to protect the team…"

"Protect us from what? Knowledge that may have saved our lives?" Artemis was livid.

Conner added fuel to the fire,

"You almost died!"

"Enough," Batman was coddling Crane who was having a mental break down, "with Red Tornado…missing… the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

Captain Marvel beamed in excitement,

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys."

Conner was furious,

"After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna…"

Batman laid down the law; still coddling Crane,

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League; that makes him a League responsibility. You WILL leave it to us. I have another assignment for this team." A holographic news article appeared before them.

Kid Flash mocked the article,

"Gotham mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla."

Robin was annoyed,

"Batman please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape case?"

Batman was stern,

"I never joke about the mission," he nodded to Crane who went next to Robin, "I've checked the sources; I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only latest in a series of incidents," he faced Aqualad, "Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out." Aqualad nodded.

Kid snorted,

"Ha, you're team." Crane hit him; hard, "OOWW! What is wrong with you?"

"I'll deal with you later," she raised a finger to his face; her eyes red in angry. Kid knew she meant business. She pulled Robin back, "and you… don't be a jerk! I'm not going to be the only responsible, mature person on this mission."

"Actually Crane," Batman broke the news, "you won't be going on this mission."

"WHAT!?" Crane and Aqualad said together.

"Canary's orders."

Crane stared and Canary,

"Why can't I go!?"

"You have a second almost third degree burn on your back. The bandage HAS to be changed every 6hours like clockwork. You can't go on any missions until your burn is healed."

Crane grunted,

"That's so not fair."

Robin stood next to her,

"I'll keep in touch I promise," he looked at Green Arrow, "Arrow, can you be with her when her bandage gets changed? She needs someone to hold her hand; it keeps her from screaming out in pain."

"Sure thing Kid. I'll take good care of her; I promise."

"Go," Crane ushered to the hallway, "I'll be okay."

Robin nodded then followed the others.

_~Black Crane's POV~_

"Alright Batman spill it," Crane put a hand on her hip, "what's the real reason you're keeping me here?"

Batman's eyes turned to slits,

"I have a special job for you; something only you can do."

"Okay… what is it?"

"I'll brief you after you get your bandage changed."

Crane sulked,

"I was hoping you'd let me slide on this one."

Smiling, Batman pointed to the medical bay,

"Go young lady."

_~Medical Bay, Black Crane, Green Arrow and Black Canary's POV~_

"Just like this morning."

Moaning, Crane sat on the bed; her cape moved to the side.

Green Arrow sat beside her,

"I'm right here kiddo." He held out his hand.

Canary came in; placing a new bandage and the ointment on the table next to her.

"It shouldn't be as bad this morning; but prepare for it anyways," Crane nodded giving Canary the okay to start unwrapping the bandage. Unwrapping, she got down to the second layer until blood and skin seeped through; the bottom layer, "brace yourself Ollie." Just like this morning, Canary peeled the sides before getting to the middle, "And here comes the middle," she began to peel when she heard someone yell, "who was that?"

"My…" Arrow was squinting, "she has a mighty tight grip over here."

"Sorry Arrow…" she let go, "just do it Canary."

"No no," Arrow shook his hand out, "I'm alright."

Crane shook her head no,

"Just finish it Canary."

Shrugging, Canary peeled the middle part,

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW WWWWW!" Her yell was heard through the entire Cave; making Batman come running in.

"What's wrong?"

Canary was holding a rag to Crane's back,

"The next layer of burnt skin came off; the deeper portions," she put a new rag on, "made some blood appear."

Batman grew angry,

"You were supposed to be holding her hand Oliver!"

"It's my fault Batman," Crane squinted at the rag being taken away from her skin, "I was holding too hard."

Batman sat next to Crane now,

"Get out of here Ollie; I got this."

"No it's okay Batman," Crane winced at the pain, "I can handle the pain."

"Not going to happen," he held out his hand, "I'm right here."

Crane nodded and held his hand; just like when she got hurt in Gotham a year ago. She didn't have time to think back to it; Canary was getting ready to put the ointment on.

"You ready?"

"Yeah… just do it."

Batman nodded to Canary who nodded back. She put the first palm sized one on then the next; each one the grip on Batman's hand tightened. The final squirt was applied and now it was being spread around. Crane tightly shut her eyes. She felt the bandage being wrapped around.

"Alright, you're done."

Crane let go of Batman's hand,

"Sorry I was gripping so hard."

"It's fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a bit tender," hopping off the bed, Crane tried to stand straight, "alright, what do you need me to do?"

"Let's go back to the others; I'll explain there."

_~Mission Room, Black Crane, Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow's POV~_

Getting to the Mission Room, Green Arrow smiled.

"Sorry about gripping your hand to tightly Arrow. I appreciate the help."

"Sorry I had to bail on ya."

Batman cleared his throat; getting Crane's attention,

"I have a special task for you."

"Of course. Anything I can do to help."

"I need to you to tap into the team's mind."

Crane was floored; did Batman really just ask her to read her teammates minds,

"I'm sorry… you want me to read their minds?"

"Yes."

In shock, Crane wanted to ask a thousand questions as to why. But she knew Batman was a man of little words,

"Even Robin's?"

"We need to clear everyone."

Shrugging her shoulders, Crane decided it was best not to ask too many questions,

"Alright," she levitated cross-legged, "just tell who to start with and what to look for."

The three Leaguers nodded in agreement,

"Superboy."

"The hardest first… lovely." Exhaling, Crane recited, "To discover what is not known, enter the minds zone. To Superboy's thoughts, connect the dots!" Her eyes turned blue like Superboy's; she was in his mind. Quiet and patience surrounded the Cave. The tiniest sound of a mouse would be heard even by someone standing in another room. Crane worked her way through Superboy's mind barriers, "Okay," her voice was Superboy's "what do you need to know?"

"Where has Superboy been since Aqualad got Intel about a mole?"

Crane picked his memories,

"Nowhere but here and Harbor High. Every once in a while he'll head to Metropolis but only to look at the Superman statue. Anything else?"

"No. Robin next."

Crane sighed,

"Forgive me Boy. To discover what is not known, enter the minds zone. To Robin's thoughts, connect the dots!" Now her eyes were white like Robin's eyes behind the mask; not Dick's blue ones, "of course being Robin; his movements have been more… numerous."

"Where has he been?"

"Here, Gotham Academy, Gotham Junior High, the BatCave; the Beach, some shops in Gotham…"

Canary suggested another hard one,

"I'd do M'gann next. Being another telepath, her mind will be harder to penetrate."

"To discover what is not known, enter the minds zone. To Miss Martian's thoughts, connect the dots!" Now her eyes were green, "She's similar to Superboy. Here and Harbor High; and just a few stores with Artemis," Crane relaxed for minute, "Batman, I don't think it's any of ours. This team and the League."

"You don't think Red Tornado was the mole?"

Crane shook her head,

"I don't think he'd do that. If he wanted to take down the League, he would've done it already; way before this team started. I know Kid would never betray the team; he was more excited than anyone."

"What about Artemis?"

"Hey," Arrow defended her, "Artemis would never do that."

Thinking to herself, Crane wondered about Artemis… and Aqualad. After all, he did hide the information from the team,

"I'm checking Aqualad's mind… seeing what else he could be keeping from us. To discover what is not known, enter the minds zone. To Aqualad's thoughts, connect the dots!" now having brown eyes, Crane fought her way to his thoughts, "He hasn't been too active… here mainly. He went to Taipei to help Red Arrow with the Peace Treaty. Red Arrow is the one who told him about the mole. Other than that, Aqualad doesn't leave the Cave much." She went back to herself; landing on the ground, "Should I do Artemis?"

"Not yet; her mind isn't familiar with yours yet. Do you have any way to check Red Arrow's?"

"No… he's like Artemis; his mind isn't familiar with mine. I haven't been around him since the team started; my powers won't recognize him." She huffed to catch her breath.

"Okay, take it easy. Stay in contact with the others. A few more hours and you're bandage needs to be changed again."

"Not for another 5 hours so relax for a bit," Canary programmed an alarm into the Cave's system, "so now every 6hours from your last change, an alarm is going to go off reminding you to get to the Medical Bay for bandage changing. It can be heard from anywhere in the Cave so you have no chance in avoiding it."

The Leaguers left for a while to work on more repairs around the Cave. Crane contacted the team on the bio-ship.

_~Black Crane's POV~_

"Come in Bio-ship."

"We're here Crane," Miss Martian acknowledged her, "how is everything there?"

"Fine. The Leaguers are doing more repairs."

Robin butted in,

"How are you?"

"Sore beyond reason. The bandage killed and Arrow wasn't much help," she brought up the controls for the coms, "I'm making some changes to the coms. Need to talk to each of individually. Aqualad, you first," she turned the others coms off; only letting her and Aqualad to talk, "you better have a good reason as to why you hid the mole from us before I go and talk to the others."

"If the mole was indeed in the Cave; around us all the time, I did not want to tip him… or her off, that we were looking for him or her. I wanted to keep it under wraps while I investigated the matter."

"Yet you told Red Tornado about it the day we got attacked."

"I never for once, suspected Red Tornado would be the traitor. As Batman said earlier, he is a member of the Justice League; I never thought he would do this."

Crane sighed,

"I don't know Aqualad. All these just seems… suspicious you know. If you hid something as large as that from us, what else could you be hiding?"

"Nothing I swear to you Angelica!" Aqualad exclaimed, "I am sorry for not saying anything. I thought I was protecting the team."

Sighing once again, Crane switched the com to Robin,

"Alright boy, you're next."

"You're showing sympathy and understanding aren't you?"

"He thought he was doing the right thing by not telling us. Would you have acted an differently?"

Robin laughed,

"I would've said something."

"Not to the team you wouldn't. You'd let maybe one person who you thought would never betray you and trust them with it like Aqualad did with Red Tornado."

"Ta, look how that came out. You have a huge burn on your back, the Cave was attacked, he's nowhere to be found… I'd say Aqualad did the very thing he didn't want to do."

Crane took a deep breath,

"I don't believe Tornado was the traitor and I'll tell you why before you go all psycho detective on me. He's a member of the League. If he wanted to destroy them, he could've done it long before this team started. He had nothing to gain by waiting until we started."

"Did you ever think he was getting to know each of our weaknesses to report back to whoever he was moling for?"

"No because why attack the Cave? Why not attack the Watchtower?" Robin was silent, "He was just our den-mother; a full-fledged member of the League. If anybody would want a mole, it would be to get into the Justice League Watchtower; not the Cave."

Sighing in defeat, Robin agreed,

"You're right. That's the only thing that doesn't make sense. So who do you think is the real Mole?"

"I don't know. But you can't be hard on Kaldur; you know… not listening to him during the mission. Whether you, Kid and Superboy like it or not, he is still the team leader," she switched to Kid next, "speedster Junior… you're up."

"I don't want to hear it right now Angelee."

"Well too bad because you're going to," Crane was harsh, "Aqualad did the right thing by not telling us and I don't think Red Tornado is the mole."

Kid laughed through the com,

"Let me guess. You're going to tell me to listen to Aqualad because he's still the team leader and if I don't you'll hurt me?"

Growing angry, Crane grinned,

"Oh… I'll hurt you alright… hurt you right where it hurts. YOU WILL LISTEN TO AQUALAD OR I WILL SHOW UP AND MAKE YOU LISTEN!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You willing to risk it!? I am in no mood to deal with your garbage; stuck up attitude! Now stop being a jerk and listen to your team leader before I become your worst nightmare!" She returned the coms to normal, "I'm going to make this very simple for all of you… if ANY of you don't listen to Aqualad during the mission; especially you two Kid and Superboy," Crane's eyes were red with fury, "I WILL hurt each one of you! All of us WILL talk about this when you get back from India." She switched her com off.

_~Bio-ship POV~_

"Wow… she sounded…"Artemis was frightened.

"Psycho… yeah she gets like that." Robin hit Kid, "What? She did even you have to admit that."

"She hates when people close to her fight. She gets really agitated."

"She gets scary…" Miss Martian controlled the bio-ship.

The rest of the journey to India was quiet; each afraid to talk about Crane and her little… outbreak over the coms.

_~Northern India, September 23rd, 21:36, Bio-Ship POV~_

Flying over a clearing, the hatch was opened; Robin and Artemis propelling down to the jungle floor. The bio-ship landed behind them; letting the others off.

"All clear!"

Aqualad went stealth mode,

"Switch to stealth and we'll review mission perimeters."

Kid went stealth; but not without putting in a comment,

"Perimeters. We don't need no sticking perimeters."

Robin agreed with him,

"It's re-con; we know what to do." Kid and Robin went off on their own.

"Kid… Robin…"

"The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from US!" Robin tried to listen to Crane… he just couldn't do it.

"Or did you forget about that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid lowered his goggles. Him and Robin ran off to do their jobs.

Superboy tried to drag Miss Martian,

"Come on! I'll keep you safe!" Miss Martian wasn't having any of it. She yanked her arm free; folding them across her chest. "I… I just want to protect you."

Artemis grew snotty,

"Oh like Aqualad protected us! I'm not sure your protection or patronizing is good for our health." Artemis and Miss Martian stormed off together.

Superboy grew angry with Aqualad,

"Why didn't you stop them; you're supposed to be in charge!" At least he was trying to listen to Angelee. After all, she was the only person he sort of feared; especially after the incident over the com system in the bio-ship.

"I am…"

Superboy didn't want to hear it. He sprang over the trees; leaving Aqualad and Captain Marvel alone.

"Umm," Captain Marvel was confused, "did I miss the part where you said what the plan was?"

Aqualad could just exhale. He had lost control.

"Let me guess… team not listening to you?"

"How did you know?"

Crane snickered,

"Can't say I'm not surprised. I seriously thought my threat would work."

"Well Superboy tried. He did say I was in charge… but he eventually stormed off like the rest," Aqualad was worried, "you don't… really intend on hurting them do you?"

"Each in their own way yes. Superboy freaks when I yell; I beat Kid, I ignore Robin and Miss Martian… and with Artemis… I just humiliate her. She still hates me for sending her into a pile of boxes back when the dreams were happening." She winced.

"Are you alright?"

"Just moved the wrong way. I'm bedridden for the rest of the day. That last bandage change this afternoon tore my back up; I don't have as much support as I did before."

"Angelee… why do you defending me right now when all the others have abandoned me?"

Crane smiled,

"Let's just say I have a whole new perspective on your thought process. Let me know how everything goes. Canary is making me rest before my next change."

"Of course."

_~Aqualad and Captain Marvel's POV~_

Walking through the jungle, Captain Marvel caught sight of ape prints in the soft jungle grass,

"Guess this is where Mayor Hill's… monkey business… went down…" Marvel informed, "so at least we've confirmed his story right?" Aqualad didn't respond back, "Aqualad?"

"My apologizes Captain. I am… plagued by doubts," he held his head low, "perhaps I was wrong to withhold…" He froze when stampede noises came too close to their location. Seeing rocks on the floor rattle like tiny pebbles, Aqualad caught sight of a larger than normal elephant burst through the trees. Standing in awe, Captain Marvel flew; punching the elephant in between the eyes. Holding on to its trunk, the elephant used that trunk to grab him then flung him through a tree; snapping it in half.

Just then, a second larger than normal elephant came through the trees; Aqualad was surrounded. Trying to run from the large foot, he was thrown by the elephant's trunk; landing on his back in front of Captain Marvel. Little did Aqualad and Captain Marvel now that the others were being attacked as well.

_~Normal POV~_

On one end of the jungle, Superboy was being attacked by wolves. Slightly standing his own, he fought off a few but was outnumbered. Soon, they piled on him; tackling him to the ground. On another side, Kid and Robin were attacked by large vultures.

"I thought vultures only eat dead meat?" Robin threw some BatBombs to distract them while they made their getaway.

"Yeah. These are some real proactive scavengers!"

"Proactive. They've been super-sized," Robin was running behind Kid, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kid looked over his shoulder,

"Kobra Venom… yeah."

They dodged a diving vulture.

"Angel… we figured out the deal with the animals out here…"nothing on the other side, "Angelee… you there!" Robin grunted, "Here she goes."

"What's the matter?"

"Angelee is beginning her 'I will hurt you' charade."

"How do you figure?" Kid dodged another diving vulture.

"She's not responding through the mental link. This is how she hurts me."

Kid laughed,

"Maybe she's sleeping."

"Even if she was, she wakes up. No, she's ignoring me. So be prepared for yours."

Kid looked around him; no rocks to hit him with,

"Maybe I'm good… no rocks," a branch whacked him, "OWWW! I guess not," another whack from the branch, "come on. Really Angelee!" A harder whack. That continued for a bit.

On yet another side, Artemis and Miss Martian ran into their own problems with super-sized animals. Theirs… super-sized crocodiles. Getting thrown up in the air, Artemis was caught in a third's mouth; being dragged under water. Being thrashed, Miss Martian dove in unhooking Artemis' quiver and projecting the croc out of the water. Creating a barrier, Miss Martian let Artemis catch her breath,

"Okay. Almost drowning two nights in a way is not as fun as it sounds."

Jumping over tree branches and roots, Robin and Kid were trying to dodge the man-eating vultures. Using the drooped vines, Robin did some gymnastics to avoid getting eaten and Kid used a tree to launch himself into the air; knocking one of the vultures out of the air. _(Like Sonic the Hedgehog does… that spin thing. Love that game!)_

Superboy in his neck of the jungle, was probably the only one, after Miss Martian and Artemis, standing on his own two legs. He was the only one putting up a fight; and he was alone. Knocking out the other wolves, only one remained. A giant white one; the leader of the pack. _(I love that wolf. I'd keep him as a pet if I was Superboy too.)_ They began to fight.

In Aqualad and Captain Marvel's part, Marvel was punching away at the giant elephants. All was going smoothly… until he got hit with a giant elephant trunk. He went spiraling into the jungle. But Aqualad noticed something; the collars. Using his water bearers, he managed to break the collar off; freeing the elephant from its rampage. It went off on its merry way back into the jungle where it belonged. He shouted to Captain Marvel,

"REMOVE THE COLLAR!"

"On it." With a single punch slice, the collar ripped in half; falling to the ground. Watching the two elephants head back into the deeper parts of the jungle where they belong, Aqualad's leadership skills were shining. Captain Marvel landed next to him, "Pretty sweet how you figured out the problem were the collars."

"But the collars indict an intelligence behind this attack. The rest of the team may also be at risk," he accessed the coms, "team. Report status!" Static was all he heard, "Ugh… com is jammed. And Miss Martian failed to set up a telepathetic link before we split up."

Captain Marvel added fuel to Aqualad's doubts,

"Actually… you let everyone split up before communications were set."

"They would not listen!" Aqualad attempted to defend himself only having Captain Marvel shrug his shoulders,

"I guess. But back at the Cave, Batman made everyone stop arguing with one word."

Aqualad had his arms folded across his chest; for the first time, pouting.

"Because Batman is… Batman!"

Marvel chuckled,

"You don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League all he did was boss me around and it's hard not to take it personally but, I never disobeyed an order. And that's probably what kept me alive."

"Believe what he says Kaldur. I know exactly how Batman is. Everyone listens to him because he demands respect as the leader; you need to do the same."

Aqualad thought this through,

"Batman takes command; he has to… for the good of the League. Thank you for helping me understand."

"Hey Wisdom of Solomon."

"Aqualad," Miss Martian set up the telepathetic link, "can you hear me?"

"Yes Miss Martian report."

"Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars like those used at Belle Reve Prison"

Captain Marvel saw the tiger,

"Cool the Tiger! I'll be right back!" He ran off after the tiger.

"Captain wait! Hey, speed of mercury."

_Alright… stopping it here. It's after 3 in the morning but I wanted to finish this chapter. The next one will be part 2. I will be putting an author's note after the next chapter with the upcoming chapter's since we're getting close to my own episodes. Again, the episode numbers are going to change so I want to make sure all of you know what to expect. I really liked how this chapter turned out and the next one should be good too. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please review with thoughts. Still would like more reviews pertaining to William though. Only have one review. Thanks!_


	23. Chapter 23-Alpha Male Part 2

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 23-Alpha Male Part 2

_~Normal POV ~_

Draining her quiver, Artemis sat on a log.

"Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link up with the entire team now!"

"Link established." Miss Martian listened to Crane; she knew what it felt like to be on her bad side.

"Should he really be still giving us orders? And you should really be following them?"Artemis had an attitude.

Aqualad begged,

"Listen please."

Kid cut him off,

"Oh good, Aqualad's voice in my head I've so missed that."He was hit with a thicker branch. "She really needs to knock it off!" Another hard hit.

Robin grinned,

"Hey Kaldur! K.F and I were attacked by giant vultures. Of course as we're moles you probably think we attacked ourselves." Now he was hit by the branch,

"If he did, he probably wouldn't tell you."Artemis went soaring through the air; slamming into a tree branch; getting leaves and a few bugs tangled in her hair. She started screaming, "How the heck did that happen?"

"Crane…" Robin informed the team, "She's hurting all of us in the ways we hate. She's been ignoring me since we left, hitting K.F. with random objects, Miss M; she'll ignore you… she'll yell at Superboy… and Artemis, she'll humiliate you. You still hold the box throwing incident when you first arrived against her; she's going to use that against you."

Miss Martian put her hands on her hips,

"Superboy you online or just pouting."

"Busy; call back later." He was fighting with the giant white wolf.

Kid Flash kept the digs going at Aqualad,

"What gets me is how non-chalant he is about not telling us."

"He should be more chalant; way chalant… extremely chalant."

Artemis was just making matters worse for her,

"How are we supposed to be a team when he won't trust us with his secrets?"

"Or if Conner doesn't trust us to protect ourselves." Miss Martian was annoyed with Conner wanting to protect her.

"Did he really think you or I could've been the mole?"

"We've known each other for years!"

"Trust is a two way street! And you know he'd hate it if we kept secrets from him!

Crane heard enough out of Artemis,

"You're still earning your trust!"She launched Artemis in the air; swinging her in a circle then slamming her into the ground, "I've heard enough out of all of you!"

"Crane… I shall handle this. Thank you for your help; get some rest and relax your back," Aqualad addressed the others, "ENOUGH!"He ripped an pylon out of the ground, "Captain Marvel has been captured and we must act as a TEAM to save him!"

Kid wasn't having it,

"Ha! Under your leadership? I don't think so!"

"This is not up for debate!"Kid's and Robin's eyes widened; they were shocked. "You all chose me to lead; when the mission is over and you wish to select a new leader I will happily step down," Kid and Robin looked at each other, "until that time; I am in command here!"

Crane heard everything,

"I am so proud of you! You just showed real leadership skills; you put them in your place where it belongs."

"Thank You. But please relax; it should be almost time to change your bandage again."

Crane moaned,

"Don't remind me. Good luck Kaldur."

Regrouping, the team chased through the jungle to a facility in a clearing. They looked at the giant dome building; figuring out a way in. Robin had an image of the building,

"I'll fly over!"Miss Martian suggested.

"Negatory, their field extends like a dome over the whole compound." Kid had his goggles on; able to see the greenish colored force field.

"Pylons are insulted. But one good shock could cause a momentary gap."

"I hate to say this… and trust me, I really hate to say this,"Artemis hated herself for saying this, "but where is Crane when we need her," the others gasped at the words that just escaped her head, "why is everyone shocked at that?"

Robin chuckled,

"Because you two hate each other."

"As true as that may be, she's the only one can easily get us through that force field; without having to shock the whole system," Artemis saw a tiny red button on the side of the compound, "I see a target."

"Then be ready to hit it! Be ready… all of you!" Aqualad ran down the hill. Standing next to a giant pylon, electricity flowed along his arms; wrapping them around the electrode… shocking it. Artemis saw an opening right over Aqualad's shoulder,

"NOW!"

Right on target, Artemis' arrow hit the button; shutting down the force field. One by one, the others joined Aqualad; no one but Robin noticing a baboon on the roof. It noticed them. Howling, more baboons appeared; triggering sirens. Fighting the baboons, things were going well. But something struck Aqualad; collars around the baboon's neck. With one punch, the baboon landed on its back permitting Aqualad to remove the inhibitor collar. Back to its original state, the poor baboon ran back to the jungle.

"Remove their collars!"

"Sounds easy when he says it." Robin was in a ball; two baboons pinning him.

Coming to his rescue, Artemis sent two arrows into the collars; sending the baboons back to the jungle. Returning the favor, Robin threw two BatDiscs; taking out the collars on two more. With no more baboons, the door of the compound opened to reveal an ape with a machine gun. _(Seriously… an ape with a machine gun? What was The Brain thinking?)_Stopping, he sniffed something. Reaching around him, he grabbed an invisible Miss Martian trying to get into the compound. Lying face down on the ground, the ape aimed the machine gun at her but froze one again when Kid hollered at him,

"Get your paws off her you darn dirty ape!" He was running towards them.

The ape stood tall; Kid slammed into him but flew back from the barrier. While the fight was going on outside, Captain Marvel was strapped to a steel lab table; tied down and an inhibitor collar around his neck. Not being able to escape, he tried to postpone the "procedure" the French voice kept referring to. Finally revealing himself, the voice attempted to convince Captain Marvel that removing his brain would be beneficial. But it wasn't working; Captain still refused. Tired of having to argue, The Brain tried to start the procedure only to be knocked over the tiger. Angry, The Brain punished it; the collar shocking the poor tiger.

"Stop it you're hurting him!"

A giant crash came from behind The Brain; the Ape crashing through the wall. The kids came in through the hole; stopping when they saw The Brain standing in the middle of the room.

"It's The Brain!"

Artemis grunted; she didn't get it,

"Ugh. I can see it's a brain."

"Not A brain; THE Brain!" Kid pointed out.

The ape rose to its feet again.

"In the flesh… so to speak," The Brain turned to the ape, "Mallah!"

Mallah held something in his hand. With a push, more pylons rose from the floor; an eerie blue field surrounding them knocking them to the floor.

"Miss Martian, Superboy Now!"

Miss Martian's eyes were white; pulling the control from Mallah's hand to above her head. Controlling it, the control turned red; turning off the blue field. With another crash, Mallah fell to the floor; a hole in the wall where he stood. There stood Superboy with the giant wolf he was fighting earlier. Lunging, the wolf and the other kids attacked Mallah while The Brain made a getaway. Getting caught by Aqualad, they went at it while Superboy and the others took out Mallah and his machine gun. Surrounded; Superboy, Miss Martian, Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis circled Mallah and The Brain while Aqualad released Captain Marvel from the table.

"Thanks," he kneeled down next to the tiger; breaking off his collar, "now one good turn deserves another." Aqualad, Captain Marvel and the Tiger stood ready to attack. Mallah growled; trying to show him dominance. Superboy just smiled; punching his fists together,

"Try it. I hate monkeys." The white wolf next to him growled.

The Brain was smart,

"No Mallah, this will not be our water loom," he/it metamorphed, "Au revoir mes ami!"

Kid hollered,

"Get down!"

Ready to attack, the lights went out; veiling the kids in blackness. With a single light back on, Mallah and The Brain were gone. Kid was shocked,

"Wait… that big weapon thing was a… a light switch?"

Everyone just shrugged at each other. Back at the bio-ship, Artemis and Kid Flash were talking,

"What are you grinning about?"

"One word," he put a red beret on his head, "souvenir."

"Two words… gorilla lice." Artemis walked away. She did have a point.

Kid gasped and quickly removed the beret,

"Awww man."

In front of Aqualad stood one of the baboons they fought earlier. On it sat a collar. Removing it, the baboon fled to the safety of the jungle once again. Captain Marvel kneeled next to the tiger,

"That's the last of the collars?" The tiger growled in acknowledgement, "I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" One more growl, "Good," he petted the tiger's back, "I'll be back for a visit. I promise," the tiger gave one last growl of goodbye and ran off, "I think I'll call him Mister Tawny."

Superboy was petting the wolf,

"The rest of the pack is gone what are you still doing here?"

"I think he wants to stay with you."

The wolf had a smile; he did want to stay. Superboy was grinning like a little boy at Christmas,

"Can I keep him?"

Kid laughed,

"First the sphere now this beast. Dude, you sure make a habit of collecting strays."

Miss Martian had her hands on her hips,

"Maybe because he's such a stray himself," Superboy smiled, "you are aren't you?"

"M'gann… I'm sorry. I was just… worried."

Miss Martian crouched in front of him,

"And that's sweet Conner but on a mission, I'm your teammate; not your girlfriend. Agreed?"

Superboy reluctantly agreed,

"Yeah."

"Well, he's gonna need a name." Wolf, Superboy and Miss Martian stared at Kid, "How's about Krypto?"

The Wolf growled; he didn't like it.

"Pass."

"Besides, isn't that taken?" _(Reference to the show "Krypto the SuperDog, I like it. My personal favorite is Ace but that's just my obsession with Batman.)_

Robin was on the ramp of the bio-ship, trying to get a hold of Crane,

"Come on Angel… talk to me," nothing, "why are you being like this?" Aqualad was on the ramp, "Look, I need to know," Aqualad stopped, "why did you keep the mole Intel a secret?"

The others joined them; wanting to know the same. Aqualad had no choice but to tell them,

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

Artemis was surprised,

"What? You can't trust him!" _(Preview for later episodes. This plays in as to why Crane doesn't trust… and like her.)_

"I do not. It seems possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with the false information."

The junior detective put it together,

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded. But you had to consider that it might be true."

"Yes. As leader I did; in which case I did not wish to alert the traitor."

Robin exhaled; he finally understood. He knew he was going to be in trouble from Crane later; she was going to go off on him. No amount of trying to convince her otherwise was going to change that,

"I hate to say it but… makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down."

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" Kid was the first to raise his hand. The others happily followed.

Captain Marvel walked next to Aqualad; his powerful hand on his shoulder,

"I guess it's unanimous," they exchanged handshakes, "see you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?"

"Nah. Gotta fly!" Captain pushed off the ground; taking to the skies.

_~Mount Justice, Black Crane's POV~_

Still in the medical bay, Crane was sleeping on her side. She couldn't sleep on her back like normal since the skin was too tender; all of the burnt skin was finally removed. With some extra soft padding, she had to be careful how she slept. Too much pressure on the skin made her wince and scream in pain. That happened more than once since the others left and she didn't want it to happen again. It was almost time to change the padding and put disinfectant on when she heard the computer acknowledge the teams return,

"Oh joy…" she opened her eyes, "just what I needed."

Easing herself to a sitting position, she prepared herself for the one person who would come in and attempt to reconcile with her; Robin. Right she was. In the doorway, Robin's red suit appeared,

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Crane ignored him; pulling out her sketchbook instead, "We sorted out everything with Aqualad," still nothing from her, "we listened to him and saved Captain Marvel," she began to draw, "he's still leader. We trust him again," Crane still ignored him, "alright why won't you talk to me? What is your problem?"

This got her attention,

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE OUT THERE!"

"How can you still be mad at us about that? Everything is fixed; we talked it over, Aqualad explained everything… WE UNDERSTAND! Why are you being like this?"

"Jeez I don't know Robin maybe because everyone looked at this situation from their own point of view instead of Aqualad's… or the team as a whole. Including you and I'm soo disappointed!" She went back to drawing.

Robin came completely in the medical bay; the door closing behind him,

"You can't sit here and tell me you wouldn't act the same."

"I didn't act the same did I? I was only the person who saw Aqualad's point of view. I was the only person who saw that by knowing of the mole could've put the entire team at risk. We never could've figured out who he or she was. And now we may not because of the way you idiots acted. I mean, did you even hear what you and the others were saying? I mean REALLY hear what you all were saying," he shook no, "from you and Kid, you both sounded like you two did back when we were deciding the whole leader garbage and Artemis…" Crane snorted, "don't even get me started on her! Only Superboy and Miss Martian didn't say anything. They actually listened to me! Regardless of what you may think Robin, I know what I'm talking about!" She held her head.

"Take it easy; you're working yourself up!"

"Don't act like you care!"

Sitting next to her, Robin treaded lightly,

"Angel, listen to me very carefully. You were right; I acted like a jerk. I never should've acted the way I did."

"No you shouldn't have. You're the one I'm most disappointed in."

"ME! Why not K.F. or Artemis?"

"Because you should've understood where Aqualad was coming from because you would've done the same thing he did. I expected Kid to act the way he did and don't worry; I'm going to deal with Artemis the MINUTE I'm able to leave this bed," she sighed, "but you… with the way you are and being with Batman for so long, I thought you'd act differently; understand where Kaldur was coming from. I know that if you were put in the same situation, you wouldn't have told us."

He was shocked,

"Of course I would've! I would've came to you and told you to keep an eye out."

Crane laughed,

"Come on Robin; you and I both know you wouldn't have told us… me especially. You like to be in control of everything. You would've investigated on your own. Then if and when you cleared the information as legit or fraud would you have told us. But before that, you wouldn't have said a word."

Robin thought to himself; he knew she was right. He would've acted the same way; and that scared him,

"You're right… I would've," he grinned, "make me a promise?"

Crane raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"Okay?"

"Promise that if you see me acting weird for ANY reason, you'll confront me. Make me tell you what is going on at any costs!"

Grinning at the thought, Crane got excited,

"ANY cost?"

Robin laughed,

"Any cost. And yes, that includes picking my memories."

"Deal!"

Black Canary cleared her throat,

"Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to let you know that you're free to leave."

"YES!" She eased out of bed, "Finally! I'm tired of being cooped up in here."

"Just take it easy and don't do anything strenuous. The skin is still tender."

Crane nodded,

"Yes Ma'am," Canary left, "time to deal with the others." Carefully dragging herself to the Mission Room, the others stopped and stared at her. Artemis tried to escape, "Don't even think about it!" She threw her back by the others. She stared at Robin, "go join them."

Afraid to say anything, Robin ran over to the others; all of them huddled together.

"Angelee," Superboy started, "before you say anything…"

Crane held her hand up,

"Shut it Conner!" Conner stood tall, "I have to say… I am EXTREMELY disappointed in all of you! You all should be lucky I wasn't there," Kid went to object, "in person Wally. The way you all acted today… that wasn't my team," she started with Superboy, "Since you were the first to say anything, I'm starting with you Conner," he gulped, "when you left, you weren't willing to listen to Aqualad. But when you got there, you treated him like the leader when no one else but M'gann did. Sure you got angry and ran off, but that's fine. It's better than talking garbage about him when he can hear you. So thank you for that."

Letting out his breath, Conner felt better,

"In the end everything worked out. I made a new friend," Wolf stood next to him, "this is Wolf. Wolf," he petted him, "This is Angelee, or Black Crane."

Crane smiled,

"He's gorgeous… and huge," her next victim was Miss Martian, "M'gann, you are the same as Conner. You listened to Aqualad's orders when no one did; even when SOMEBODY," she glared at Artemis, "said you shouldn't. Thank you for that," Miss Martian nodded, "Aqualad, when you finally cut the arguing and put them in their places, I was thrilled. I couldn't have been more proud of you. You stepped up to the plate and demanded respect as the leader when it was critical."

"Thank you Angelee."

Crane looked between Artemis and Wally,

"Which one to pick…"

"Why not Robin? You still have him to do." Wally suggested.

"No she doesn't. She gave me an earful in the medical bay. I got my punishment already; it your turn!"

Crane laughed,

"Who was more of a jerk…" she thought to herself, "you both were pretty bad so why not kill two birds with one stone," Kid gulped while Artemis didn't budge, "you both were JERKS AND HAD NO RIGHT TO ACT THAT WAY ESPECIALLY YOU ARTEMIS!"

"I HAD NO RIGHT! HE LIED TO US! HE DIDN'T TRUST US!"

"You're still earning your trust and place on this team Artemis. You're the rookie; you need to earn others trust and the way you acted today… you will never have mine," the team were silent, "you were rude, stubborn and just plain bratty," Kid laughed, "and you were just the same Kid. You acted like you should've been leading! We went over that WAY before Artemis even joined the team! You both should be ashamed of yourselves; more you Kid than Artemis because you've been here longer. You know all of us; you know how this team works. For you to act the way you did, you don't even deserve to be on this team! And that goes double for you Artemis!" Everyone was silent, "I hope every single of you learned a lesson today! And I swear on my life force, if ANY of you act like this again, I'm gone!"

This got everyone but Artemis' attention,

"You can't do that!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Yeah we need you!" Aqualad became worried.

Robin stood in shock; he never expected that to come out of her mouth. She loved it here. For a minute, he thought she was bluffing just to make a point but the look on her face said otherwise.

"So if no one has anything to say, I'm going to my room and going to sleep." Crane left the Mission Room and went to her room. Climbing into her bed, she winced at her tender skin. What she wouldn't give to have her back be normal again, "Just a few more days." She quickly fell asleep.

_~Mission Room POV~_

"She… she wouldn't really leave would she Robin?"

"I don't know… she loves it here. I thought she was just bluffing to make a point but her face said differently. I think she really would."

"Good. I don't think she wants to be here anyway." Artemis folded her bow.

This angered Robin,

"Hey! She wants to be here more than anyone! You don't know anything about her so get off your high horse and realize that you ARE the rookie and is STILL earning your place here. She has more power than all of us combined and trust me, you do NOT want to be on her bad side. It's not pretty!" Robin left too.

"Wow… I've never seen him get like that."

"You'll see it more often if she gets attacked like that," Kid was defending Crane; he knew what Robin meant, "you don't even want to know what he did to me when I attacked her that way." The team looked at him, "Let's just say I learned my lesson. Don't get me wrong, Robin would never attack a girl who isn't a bad guy… but he'll find another way to attack you."

"Why does he get like that with her? It's like he's afraid of her." Artemis didn't know their backstory.

"Robin is the only person Crane trusts with her life completely. Those two have been through more than two normal friends go through in just two years."

Artemis was confused,

"Like what? What could have happened that connected those two so much?"

Kid and Aqualad stared at each other; each afraid to say anything.

"Crane's Uncle from her home planet killed her parents when she was just four. For six years that man hunted her before she managed to send him back to Trivoyian. She almost died like her parents if Robin hadn't shown up when he did," Kid told Crane's story, "ever since then, Robin promises to protect her against anything; no matter the cost," Kid stared down a hallway towards Crane's room, "Robin told me… then when Angelee goes to Trivoyian to take down her uncle, he's going with to protect her. Even if it means he may never come back…" The Team knew what this meant. It meant that there would be no chance in separating them from here on out; they were going to be inseparable. If only they knew what was going through Crane's head over the past few hours; what she was drawing in her sketchbook… what she was realizing had to happen. They are going to be shocked.

_This chapter is done; sorry it took a while to get up… I got a 3DS a few days ago so I've been playing that mostly. But we have two more episodes to go until failsafe so the next chapter is Episode 14- Revelation where the plants attack the team has to battle the Injustice League then after that is Episode 15-Humanity where Zatanna finally joins the team; I'm looking forward to that… that is going to cause quite a rift in Robin and Angelee's relationship. Shake things up a bit then it's Failsafe… that is going to be soooo good! I hope all of you continue to stay with me until then. We're almost done with the season. Love you all!_


	24. Chapter 24-Revelation Part 1

_What a week! Thank you all who reviewed on the last chapter; you guys are the absolute best fans a writer could ask for! I love you all! On that note, I'm going to address some questions from the reviews here. One question was when is Angelee going to fight her Uncle? That my friends, is fastily approaching; that part of the story will happen over three episodes right after Disordered so we're almost there. So here is the timeline as right now, this chapter is Revelation part 1, the next is part 2, Humanity part 1 where Zatanna shows up, part 2 of Humanity after that; Failsafe part 1, Failsafe part 2, Disordered part 1 and finally Disordered part 2. Once those are done, then we get to the Uncle fighting plot. So as of right now, expect 9 more chapters before Trivoyian; I know, I know that's a LONG way off but these next episodes are really good and they start to set up everything for Angelee admitting to herself that she must go to Trivoyian. Let's just say she goes through a mentality change to realize that. Which brings the other concern; splitting up Robin and Angelee. I hate to say it but it must happen. Robin and Zatanna date between seasons and I would like to keep it that way; that sets up Robin and Angelee's relationship in Season 2. So we can expect things to become a bit different between Robin and Angelee after Zatanna comes into play but even more after the Trivoyian scenes. I'll go into more details on those when we get closer to them so probably during Failsafe you'll find out more. Alright enough of me talking; time to start the episode. Part 1 of Revelation with the plant attacks and the Injustice League followed by Part 2. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and all that good stuff._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 24-Revelation Part 1

_~Mount Justice, October 1st, 18:13 or 6:13pm, Normal POV~_

"So let me get this straight," Angelee was on the phone with Nicki, "you want me to kick this girl's butt because she has a crush on Brad," shaking her head, Angelee laughed, "why don't you just fight her then? I've been training you, you can fight," she listened, "Nicki I can't fight her Bruce would kill me," a frown came across her face, "I promised Bruce I wouldn't get in trouble this year and I've been keeping it up ," sighing, she had to help, "fine. I won't fight her but I'll figure something out. I'll handle it," holding the phone away from her ears, Angelee watched Dick and Kaldur spar in the training circle, "yeah yeah love you too. Bye."

"What was that about?" Captain Marvel was intrigued.

"A friend of mine… she's angry that another girl likes the boy she likes."

Zatara, Zatanna's father, chuckled,

"Teenage girls. So young and naïve."

"Oh tell me about it." Angelee thought of herself as more mature than other teenage girls. Fighting over boys was not something a princess is supposed to do; she was a princess at heart after all. Although at times, she has caught herself becoming jealous of other girls looking at Dick; swooning over him. But why was that bothering her so much all of a sudden? It's been happening for years but it never bothered her; she would laugh and go on her merry way. Maybe it was because she was afraid of losing the only person who understood her to somebody else. He is her backbone; able to calm her down, make her forget her troubles… give her that extra boost when she doubts herself. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, she saw Dick block a punch from Kaldur then him dodge a swing from Dick. Catching something from the corner of her eye, M'gann, Conner and Conner's new pet Wolf walked in; the white training circle dimmed. Ignoring everyone around them, the two love-birds went on their way. Dick leaned in to Kaldur,

"You know they're a couple right?"

"I believe I knew before they did." Kaldur smiled. He and Dick turned towards another hallway to see Wally and Artemis.

"Do we tell them?" Dick had learned a thing or two from Angelee; she was always good at spotting ideal couples.

"It is not our place."

Wally pointed to Zatara,

"So if Zatara is our baby-sitter of the week then why is HE still here? And why is he eating my snacks?!"

"RECGONIZED BATMAN! 02!" The zeta tubes revealed the Dark Knight.

"Computer, national news!" The team gathered around the training circle; Batman joining them.

A screen with the news appeared,

"The intial attack was short lived but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve," the screen showed giant plant like tentacles engulfing buildings in Metropolis; crumbling them to pieces, "and despite the intervene of Superman," the team saw Superman flying to rescue people from a falling roof, "and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight." John Stewart Green Lantern and HawkGirl sliced a tentacle.

"Should we get out there?" Dick was concerned; this was new for Angelee to see. He very rarely gets concerned like that; only with her.

Batman turned to them,

"No. The League will soon have it under control that's not why I'm here. According to your Intel, Sportsmaster," an image of Sportsmaster appeared over Batman's left shoulder, "supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra Venom."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that guy!" Angelee folded her arms against her chest.

Dick went to work now,

"Which The Brain used to create his animal army." Superboy was petting Wolf with a giant smile on his face.

"And upgrade Wolf."

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones in Belle Reve Penitentory."

"Batman, is it… possible that those plant thingys are Kobra Venom too?"

"This all sounds way to familiar to be a coincidence," Angelee pointed out, "they have to be connected somehow."

"I'm having Green Lantern run a pod analysis," the results appeared before Batman, "the vines cellulose contained trace amounts of Kobra Venom variant."

This confirmed Angelee's suspicions,

"This isn't a coincidence."

Kaldur agreed,

"She is right. This cannot be a coincidence." Dick brought up a keyboard, "Unrelated criminals cooperating with each other worldwide."

"Exactly. It's now clear that our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super-villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

Dick was typing away on the keyboard,

"Got that right. Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei…" four screens showed the plants over taking the cities but soon went out.

"Dude!"

"It's not me," Dick tried to get the picture back, "someone's cutting the satellite signal. All satellite signals!"

A picture showed on the screen making Angelee scream in fear. She hated that face; it was worse than her Uncle's. Hiding behind Conner; his body was the largest, she refused to pear around.

"What's up with her?" Wally pointed to Angelee.

"It's Joker… he scares her; reminds her too much of her Uncle."

Joker spoke,

"Ladies and Gentlemen; we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this," he held a knife between his fingers, "important announcement," the camera moved to show a small group of villains, "from the Injustice League." He laughed his maniacal laugh.

A tall man with a grey beard and hair dressed in green robes addressed the camera,

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities," Angelee peeked around Conner's body, "if you wish to save them, a ransom of 10billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit but… the longer your governments wait…" the camera went back to Joker,

"The longer we get to have our… jollies." He let out another laugh then the screens went snowy again.

Still in fear, Angelee felt Dick's arm go around her waist; attempting to comfort her,

"It's okay he's gone."

"Roger that Aquaman," Batman talked into his com, "The UN will gather the ransom as a fallback. But it WON'T come to that." Dick was quickly typing at the keyboard again.

The screen showed the group of villains again,

"Count Vertigo, Joker, Poison Ivy… Ultra Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan! 7 heavy hitters. Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've faced."

"There's your secret society."

Angelee gulped; she wasn't ready for this.

"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hidng any longer."

"Yeah!" Wally got anxious, "That was their mistake! Right now, I say we go kick some plant creature butt!"

Ready to deal with that, Angelee's courage was crushed when Batman told them their mission; something she wasn't ready for,

"The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team!"

Wally was bummed,

"Aww man," Artemis hit his arm, "Oww. Don't become like Angelee Artemis; I take enough abuse from her."

"Love you too Wally."

Batman told them their mission,

"With so many plants attacking so many locations simatanously, there must be a central control system. Your mission… is to destroy it."

Angelee went wide eyed,

"That… that means…"

Zatara finished her thought,

"You realize what you're really asking them to do?"

"They're ready," Batman saw Angelee hugging herself, "all of them."

Wally didn't grasp the concept,

"Ready? Ready for what?" Artemis hit his arm again, "Oww! Will you cut that out!"

"Hello Wally! If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

"I don't know! I guess we'll just…" Artemis pointed to the screen, "Ohhh…"

Zatara and Batman conversed,

"Well Batman, I trust you're correct?"

"I trust you can locate the enemy?"

"Indeed," Zatara noticed Angelee go invisible and sneak away. Only he could recognize an invisibility spell that powerful, "Wotan's informant suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you would provide a holomap," a holographic world formed, "I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerious activity," Zatara faced the holographic world, _(now forgive my spelling of Zatara's spells… it's hard to understand him at times and my volume can't be too loud so it makes it harder)_, "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" _(Thank you to youngjustice wikia… it has some of Zatara's spells! Not to mention if you notice, I just noticed this myself, his spells are just backwards from what he's really saying. So in this spell he's saying "Locate epicenter of sorcery!" Makes my life soo much easier now!")_ a tiny red dot appeared on the world, "There! That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in. The Louisiana Bayou!"

"We are on our way!" Kaldur ordered the team.

"Wait…" Dick looked around the team, "where's Angelee?"

"I suggest you go check her room." Zatara informed.

The team looked at each other; they didn't even notice she disappeared.

"I got her. We'll meet you guys at the bio-ship." Dick ran down the hall.

_~Angelee and Dick's POV~_

Managing to sneak away from the others, Angelee was curled in a ball against a wall. Not believing in herself, she was hoping to avoid the others. Hearing her door open, Dick appeared,

"Hey, we're leaving. You ready?" He saw Angelee curled, "You okay?"

"No… far from okay."

"You're scared… aren't you?" She nodded. Sitting next to her, Dick pulled her close, "Hey, you don't have to worry. I'll deal with Joker; I'll make sure he won't touch you."

"It's not just Joker Dick… it's the whole Injustice League. Batman is expecting us to fight 7 power house villains…me included. I can't do it!"

"Yes you can," he was being her backbone again, "you have more power than any of us; you can easily stop them but you have to believe in yourself," he started to rub her shoulder, "I'll be right next to you supporting you all the way I promise," Angelee gulped; she wasn't sure, "believe in yourself."

Still doubting herself but knowing the team would need her, Angelee nodded and pulled herself to her feet. She and Dick left her room and joined the others in the hanger.

_~Normal POV~_

"Sorry for the wait." Angelee was nervous.

"Are you alright?" Kaldur and Conner asked.

"Yeah where did you disappear to?" Wally shrugged. Angelee went past them into the bio-ship, "What's up with her?"

"She's… doubting herself."

"But why? Surely she can handle this."

"Of course she can… but she doesn't think so. She thinks she's too inexperienced."

Dick and the others boarded the bio-ship. Sitting in their usual seats, Conner decided to break the silence to Angelee first,

"Angelee… we know what's wrong."

"Boy you can't just keep your mouth shut can you?" Angelee yelled at Dick.

Kaldur tried to comfort her,

"You have to trust in yourself. We all know you can do wonderious things. I believe you will manage perfectly."

"Yeah, how many times did you get us out of a jam?" Wally was actually being supportive, "And we'll all be there to make sure you're okay; just like you'll be there to keep an eye on us."

"You stood up to Lord Kobra and Bane; this is going to be a walk in the park."

Forgetting she did, Angelee felt a bit more confident,

"I guess."

The rest of the journey to the Louisiana Bayou sat in quiet. Angelee was preparing herself for what was ahead of her; 7 power house villains… one she feared the most. Not to mention a sorcerer who was almost as powerful as her, a chick who was obsessed with plants and had a powerful pollen powder, an ugly guy who could shoot atomic material at her and a super intelligent gorilla.

"Conner is going to deal with Ultra Humanite. He hates monkeys… Robin has Joker already… who knows what the others are going to do." She took a deep breath, "I can do this… I can do this. Just don't panic and freak out or you'll really be in trouble."

"We're approaching the Bayou." Miss Martian interrupted her thoughts.

It was time for her to face her fears and her worst enemy; her own self-esteem.

_~Bayou Bartholomew, October 1st, 18:53, Normal POV~_

Wally, now Kid Flash was eating a banana when he noticed a duffle bag next to Aqualad,

"Uh, what's in the duffle?

"Plan B."

Miss Martian grunted and held her head.

"You alright?" Superboy tried not to panic.

"Dizzy."

"Martian's get air sick?"

Kid was shocked too,

"She does look a bit greener than usual."

"Not me… her."

Artemis thought Miss Martian meant her,

"I'm fine."

"Not her; the bio-ship. She's trying to shield us but…" The bio-ship swerved and turned until something hit its underside sending it swirling to the ground.

"I know that feeling…" Angelee felt her head spinning, "it's Vertigo."

"No really… you just went spiraling to the ground." Artemis had an attitude with Crane again.

"Not that Vertigo I mean Count Vertigo…" Crane shook her head before the bio-ship was being dragged below the surface of the marsh, "it's Ivy's vines!"

Miss Martian held her head,

"He's hurting her."

Black Atom tore a hole in the bio-ship sending Superboy to go after him.

"I got the vines!" Crane flew through the hole once Atom was clear. Reaching the outside, she was greeted by Black Atom flying towards her, "Not in the mood!" Sending a bolt of energy at Atom, he went flying back; slamming into Count Vertigo. Turning her attention back to the bio-ship, her hands grew warm. Practicing the fire control over the past few weeks, she was now able to create fire balls. About to send it off, someone slammed into her back.

"Crane forget it! We're abandoning the ship for now; get away from them." Aqualad's voice ran through her head.

Sending another energy bolt, Crane managed to avert her attacker. Going invisible, she quickly flew away to join the others. Flying over the marsh, she saw the team appear from the dirt colored water; watching the bio-ship sink behind some trees. She landed next to them,

"Sorry M'gann… Atom surprised me."

"It's alright. She's in shock; she'll need time to recover."

Crane felt someone approaching,

"Watch out!"

But before she could put a force field around the team, a high frequency brain wave sent them to the ground; holding their heads in agony.

"Vertigo." Kid managed to pull himself to an elbow.

"Count Vertigo to you peasant."

Superboy tried to lunge for Vertigo but instead was slammed with a punch from Black Atom. Aqualad used his water bearers to control the marsh water; directing it towards Vertigo.

"Robin, Miss Martian, Black Crane, disappear! We will keep them busy; you three fulfill the mission objective."

Miss Martian went invisible while Black Crane made herself and Robin invisible. Staying close, Crane made sure she kept looking around her to keep an eye out for Vertigo.

_~Miss Martian, Robin and Black Crane's POV~_

Trecking through the jungle, Robin had a map of the Bayou; finding the way to the control system.

"I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we go…"

"Sorry that's not the gig this is," Robin moved a branch to show a building, "the Injustice League central control system. Looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide."

"That's one huge plant," Crane admitted the height, "that's not going to be easy to take down."

"Well hello," roots surrounded them, "and goodbye." Ultra Humanite aimed a gun at them.

Miss Martian's eyes glowed green; taking control of the gun and making it shoot the roots. Making them break, the three were released. Taking off to the jungle, Crane stayed close to Robin again; to protect him… and for him to protect her. Hearing the ground shake under her, Crane saw more roots erupt from the marshy floor. Robin managed to dodge them by using the trees as his trapeze. Growing angry, Crane turned to fire; her eyes red. Being able to control it, she managed to shoot streams of fire from her fingers; lighting the roots on fire. Ivy whined,

"My precious babies! How dare you!"

"Let's go Ivy," Crane returned to normal, "just you and me!"

Ivy grinned,

"With pleasure." She sent roots upon roots towards Crane. Flying in and out of them, one after another fell to the ground; getting sliced by energy strings, "Why can't you just stay in one place?" Branches flew toward her like arrows. Creating force fields, they all bounced off; landing on the moist ground. Smiling, Crane sent a wave of red energy; knocking Ivy off her feet.

"Robin go help Miss M; I got this!"

Miss Martian was dodging bullets from Ultra Humanite. Being invisible, they all went through her and hit the trees. But Robin refused to leave Crane's side; he promised to protect her. And he intended to do that. He knew once they got inside the control system, it would be harder to keep an eye on her. There were 7 Injustice Leaguers and 7 of them; each sidekick would get their own Injustice League. Robin knew it would be hard of Crane to deal with the Injustice League. She seemed to be holding up okay but that was going against one or two Injustice Leaguers; not all 7. They were in for a hard battle once they got inside. That is if the others managed to get there and help them.

_Okay, I'm ending this chapter here. I'm going to do part 2 of Revelation today but then I won't be able to update for a few days; I'm going to a friends and I have to leave my laptop home. I know I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it. So I hope everyone is enjoying the story and continue to read. Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25-Revelation Part 2

_Since the last chapter had a large note from me, this one is short. Thanks for reading; you all are the best!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 25-Revelation Part 2

_~Bayou POV~_

Refusing to give up, Ivy targeted Crane at her weakness; Robin. Aiming more roots at him, he dodged them.

"No, leave him alone!" Crane was veiled in red; her anger being transpired into a cloud. Being able to fire a continuous wave of red energy, one by one the roots were sliced. But nothing could be done when a large amount knocked Robin to the floor, "NO!" The entire amount of red energy was released; taking out anything in its way. Flying over to him, she shielded him with a force field. Ready to fight Ivy again, the roots burst right before them; Miss Martian flying over,

"Guys, she's made contact!"

"Artemis?"Robin thought the same thing Crane looked through the clearing.

"No." They saw a golden yellow cage hovering above them then the bio-ship quickly catching up.

The bio-ship whacked Wotan on his back. Losing focus, he flipped and spiraled towards the control system; landing in the water. The golden cage faded sending the others falling to the ground. Landing in the marsh, Ultra Humanite and Ivy appeared on the edges.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy growled. He and Wolf went after Humanite.

Ivy turned her attention to Aqualad and Artemis; she was finished dealing with Crane. Artemis reached over her shoulder to pull an arrow.

"Ugh, I feel naked. And not in a fun way."

"Then we will make our own fun as we have been trained." Aqualad cupped his hands together. Taking a step, Artemis was projected into the air. Sailing to Ivy's direction, Artemis kicked her in the face then they landed in the water. Kid looked up and saw Black Atom and Count Vertigo float to the edge. Wanting to take Vertigo out, Kid dashed off. But Vertigo's pulses slowed him down allowing Atom to smack him.

"Where is Robin, the Martian and the other girl?"

Superboy and Wolf were fighting Humanite while Artemis was fighting Ivy. Ivy sent a root into Artemis. But she realized her giant plant was in danger,

"No! My baby!"

Looking closer, tiny red BatBombs detonated; killing the giant plant. In its place stood Robin, Miss Martian and Black Crane. This furyiated Ivy forcing her to send huge roots at them. Together, Crane and Miss Martian used their telekinesis to smash them. Proud of their work, Miss Martian was hit with an atomic string.

"Children," Crane froze; it was Joker, "children foiled our plan," Atomic Skull went after Robin, "inconceivable. Unacceptable! Retribusionable! That last one might not be a word."

"It isn't Joker!" Crane had to face him, "But someone of your intellect wouldn't know that!"

"Ahh Black Crane! How pleasant it is to see you," Joker grinned, "how have you been? How is good old Batsy?"

"Nice try Joker," her hands were red, "what is your plan? Why have giant plants attacking the cities?

Joker laughed sending Goosebumps down Crane's spine,

"That my dear, is for me to know… and you to never found out." He ran at her.

Using her telekinesis, Crane pushed Joker over the side. Flying down to the ground, she landed next to Robin who was helping Miss Martian up. Having to quickly run, Atomic Skull landed behind them. Things were downhill from there. Superboy was attacked by Black Atom; Artemis was attacked by Count Vertigo, Kid attacked by Wotan. As if things couldn't get worse, Wotan sent bolts of lightning to every member of the team. The only one who was able to stand it was Aqualad who used it to power him. Miss Martian fell in front of him,

"Plan B"

Miss Martian nodded then her eyes were green. The bio-ship flew over Aqualad dropping the duffle bag. Inside, Aqualad pulled out the helmet of fate.

"The Helmet of Fate!" Wotan froze.

"NO Aqualad don't!" Kid tried to warn him but was punched by Black Atom who was then punched by Superboy.

Aqualad placed the helmet on; transforming into Doctor Fate. He flew up to Wotan,

"Wotan, you are mine!" With ease, Doctor Fate defeated Wotan.

Back down on the ground, Robin was kneeling in water.

"Boy Wonder," Joker was ready, "you are mine!" He switched his knife open with a laugh.

Swinging the blade, Robin was backing up to avoid it. But he froze when Joker was shot back by something red. Looking over his shoulder, Crane flew over him and landed in front of him; veiled in red again.

"Not today Joker! YOU are mine!" Crane sent another wave of red energy at Joker; flinging him into the air. Flying above him, another wave sent Joker slamming into the ground. Floating to the ground, Joker laughed,

"My my, my dear," he huffed out of breath, "I'm impressed. I've heard you… fear me," a giant smile crawled against on his face, "fear is a powerful tool. Are you sure you can stand it?"

"We all have to face our fears sooner or later Joker. And my biggest fear isn't you; you just remind me of him." With a last wave of red energy, Joker was done, "I'll secure him. Go help the others."

Robin was shocked; she did fear Joker. And that comment 'we all have to face our fears sooner or later…', there was no way she was considering what he thought she was considering,

"Angel… are you?"

"Not now," Crane held her hands, "Go!" her palms faced Joker, "Trap him in a cage, be surrounded by my rage. Be reminded of what I've done, you've been undone." A white, power straightjacket wrapped Joker while a black and red sealed barrier surrounded him. She heard him manically laugh in his own fear from seeing Crane at her worst moment in his head. Keeping the barrier up, Crane heard Wotan and Doctor Fate going at, Kid yelling 'Artemis' and Superboy fighting Ultra Humanite.

"Not today Wotan!"

Crane saw Zatara, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Hawkman, Hawkgirl and Captain Atom appear. Wotan landed in the mud making Humanite turn in shock allowing Superboy to punch him in the face. A BatDisc whizzed over her shoulder cutting a root in place. There stood Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, John Stewart Green Lantern and Superman. One by one, the Injustice League circled around Joker's cage; the Justice League and Young Justice Team surrounding them.

"It's over."

The Injustice League knew it was; they raised their hands in surrender.

"There will be another day."

From inside the cage, Joker laughed,

"Another day! Another day! There won't be another day! Not for any of us!" Inside, he wiggled his fingers making roots with Joker spores appear. Joker toxin began to spew out,

"Joker Venom Spores! Don't breathe! Crane; shut him up in there!"

Crane nodded then her eyes shone white,

"Sprema autin ituymip threack!" Silence came from the black and red barrier.

Joker toxin circled everyone. A loud echoing voice towered over them,

"Fear not!" Doctor Fate appeared above them. Creating a mystic ankh, the Joker Toxin swarmed through; it was being vacuumed into the golden ankh, "Fate has intervened!"

Finally having all the Injustice Leaguers arrested and taken away, Doctor Fate gently floated to the ground. Seeing him there angered Kid,

"What were you thinking? How could you let him put on the Helmet?" Kid was angry, "Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped in Doctor Fate forever." With a bright, golden light, Aqualad returned, "Nabu let you go?"

"He almost did not. But your friend Kent was most helpful; he says hello." Kid and Aqualad smiled.

"We're done here," Batman was supporting Crane who had lost too much energy creating that barrier for too long, "the super-villains secret society has been neutralized. As for you performance…"

"Batman…" Crane weakly muttered out.

But he continued,

"It was satisfactory."

"Can we go home now?"

Batman smiled,

"Let's go."

_~Mount Justice, October 2nd, 04:17, Normal POV~_

Arriving back at Mount Justice, the team was exhausted. Crane was still recovering from battling Joker and the others were covered in mud. Robin was helping Crane through the Cave until she could reach a place to sit. Sitting in the picnic table near the kitchen, Crane panted.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll recover."

The others joined them after they cleaned themselves up. Kid, now Wally, was the first person to ask,

"So I know everybody else is wondering so I'll ask it. What were you speaking when Batman told you to knock Joker out?"

"It was… Trivoyian language."

"Where did you learn to speak it?"

"It's a long story. I can explain everything but I don't want to explain it twice. So Robin, go change and cleaned up and let me get a little something to eat then I'll explain;" He wanted to argue but she wouldn't let him, "go! I need to eat. It helps restore my energy."

Sighing in defeat, Robin ran off down the hallway. Easing herself off the bench, Crane was stopped by Kaldur,

"Sit. I shall get you something to eat."

She didn't object,

"Thanks Kaldur."

Kaldur went into the kitchen and came back with a banana and a shake from the fridge. This was enough to carry over until an actual meal could get into her stomach. She finished the shake just in time for Robin, now Dick to come running back over to the bench,

"Alright, start."

"I know some of language from my parents but I've learned more from… communicating with two people from Trivoyian."

Conner now asked,

"How did you manage that? You're here on Earth."

"I know a spell that allows me to connect with someone on Trivoyian. I've met the Royal Advisor to my parents and a young rebel. They've been filing me in on what my Uncle has been doing and teaching me about the ways of the people there."

Artemis grew anxious,

"Does this mean you're actually going to talk about your backstory?"

Crane nodded,

"I guess it's time you all know. I'm sure Dick and Wally have said things every now and then, especially to you Artemis; but let me fill in the gaps."

Crane told her backstory; all the details Dick and Wally already knew.

"So…" Artemis sat on the bench, "your own Uncle wants to kill you so he can rule Trivoyian and you're the only one who can stop him?" Crane said yes, "That's messed up."

"Things have gotten worse since I last faced him two years ago. These, friends on Trivoyian, have been keeping me in the loop."

"Are you going to face him?" Conner asked the question that has been plaguing her mind for two years.

Not sure on how to answer, she just shrugged,

"I don't know. I've been asking myself that same question for a long time."

"So who are these people you've been talking to?" Dick was jealous; Crane could sense it.

Blushing, Crane told only the basics,

"One is them is the Royal Advisor to my parents named Rukmell. He's been the most helpful; told me a lot of how life was when my parents ruled. And the other is a 16 year old rebel named William. He lost his mother to my Uncle and his father is the head of the Kingdom Defenders." The rest of the team was worried; especially Aqualad and Wally. They looked after her more than the others except Robin/Dick. They wanted to know more; they wanted to know what she was thinking. Would she go to Trivoyian without them and attempt to defeat her Uncle on her own? Would she even succeed? Would she allow them to tag along? They wanted to bombard her with these questions but restrained themselves, "I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Here, I'll help you." Dick helped her off the table and to her room.

_~Table POV~_

"Do you think she'll go?" M'gann wondered.

"I don't know," Wally watched them go around the corner, "but I can tell you this. If she does, most likely, she won't let us go with her."

"That's stupid. Why would she even think we wouldn't go with her?" Conner was being protective. He'd force her to take him with.

Kaldur knew the answer; he knew what Angelee would say,

"We all would want to assist her. But Angelee would not want to put us in harm's way. Being on her planet would be putting us against things we have never faced before. I am sure she doesn't even know what awaits her there; what powers and abilities her Uncle holds. If she is to go, she would want to go alone; not risk our lives for her."

"Even if we're willing to?" M'gann feared the answer.

Shaking his head, Kaldur explained some more,

"If something were to happen to any of us, Angelee could never forgive herself. She already has all the lives of the rebels and people to protect; making sure we survive will only add to her responsibilities. She will fear it would be too much for her."

"But she can handle it. She's powerful."

"Yeah but she doesn't know what she'll face there. You heard her; she banished her Uncle from ever leaving Trivoyian until she's ready and strong enough to defeat him. He's stuck on that planet finding another way to get here to kill her before she's ready to go there and stop him. Her Uncle knows the longer he's stuck there, the stronger she's getting."

Artemis knew what that meant,

"And the stronger she gets… the bigger the chance she has in beating him," she sighed, "now I understand."

Kaldur, Wally, Conner and M'gann didn't know she meant.

"Understand what?"

"Why she's so short tempered. She has so much on her shoulders she's stressed beyond belief. I mean, I'd be that short tempered too if I was in her shoes. I still don't like her; but I do have a newfound respect for her."

Wally laughed,

"Trust me; it's mutual."

"She's going to go… eventually… isn't she?" Artemis, in her own way, was worried and scared for Angelee.

Wally nodded,

"And when she does, regardless of what she says, we all agree to go with her right?"

"RIGHT!" It was unanimous. They all agreed to accompany Angelee to Trivoyian rather she liked it or not. There was no way they'd let her do this on her own.

_~Angelee and Dick's POV~_

Opening her door, Dick carried Angelee over to her bed,

"You should take the suit off you know; it will help you sleep."

"I'm too exhausted," she twitched, "then again, my burn mark is itching."

Chuckling, Dick went into her bathroom,

"What do you put on it?"

Crane went into her closet,

"Canary left a special healing lotion in the medicine cabinet. It's a blue and white bottle." Using her powers, the suit came off and she changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She sat back on the bed.

Dick came back in carrying the bottle,

"This stuff smells awful."

"You're lucky you don't have to wear it. Not only does it smell bad but it tingles the burn," she held out her hand, "here."

Dick opened it,

"I got it. Just tell me where to put it."

"I'm serious; give me the bottle."

"What's so different than putting sun tan lotion on your back?"

Angelee laughed,

"Uh, I had a swimsuit on. This is my bare, middle back."

"So," Dick put some of the lotion in his hand, "lay on your stomach."

Knowing he wouldn't give in; he's too stubborn, Angelee laid on her stomach. Feeling shy about the whole thing, a hole was made in the shirt with her powers. Dick sat next to her and examined the mark; it was larger than he imagined. This made him even angrier at Tornado for the attack. Applying the healing lotion, he felt her back tense up,

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. This is what the lotion does." She sighed relief when the burn got cool, "Ahh, feels much better." The hole in the shirt disappeared, "you didn't have to put it on you know. I've been putting it on myself the past few days."

"I know," he sealed the bottle, "just wanted to," he put the bottle on the nightstand, "so get to sleep and recover your energy. We'll talk later okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight."

Dick kissed her forehead,

"Goodnight Angel." He left her room.

_~Angelee's POV~_

Making sure he was gone, Angelee went into her nightstand drawer and took out the candles and chalk. Drawing the hexagon and placing the candles on the corners, she recited the spell,

"Connect me to my past, connect me to my future. Show the mast to the suture of this world and Trivoyian. Bring to me a friend who can tell me the way. Blend this world and the day!" Once again, before her stood William, the rebel, "Good to see you're still alive."

William smiled,

"That is ironic coming from you," Angelee chuckled, "what happened the last time we spoke?"

"My home was being attacked; I had to help my team." She winced.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

Angelee stretched her back,

"Yeah. I just have a burn mark on my back."

"WHAT! WHO DID THAT TO YOU!? I SHALL SMITE HIM RIGHT HERE!"

Angelee laughed,

"Relax it's okay. It's just a mark now; it's no longer burnt," William sat back down, "the skin is just tender at times. Not to mention itchy like crazy," William was furious so she changed the subject, "so how have things been there?"

His whole demeanor changed,

"Not well I am afraid. Dremlick is back to executing again. We had at least 200 executions yesterday alone."

Angelee felt awful again,

"For what reasons?"

"The usual; treason, rebelling, stealing… we lost 150 rebels over the past 3 days."

"Oh no… anyone I've met?" William was hesitant. She feared the worst, "Not Rukmell!"

"No no he is alright. But… Grocmer and Dejla." Angelee felt a pain in her stomach; Grocmer, the man who stood up to her because she called Dejla out; and Dejla, the former executioner. She regretted giving him a hard time about executing a child, "I am sorry Princess."

"This is my fault," a tear fell down her cheek, "I should've came sooner," she felt angry. Enough was enough; her mind was made up, "William, I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course Princess. It would be an honor."

With her eyes narrow, Angelee told him the favor,

"I need you to get the spell Dremlick used to get here to Earth two years ago."

Confused, William asked,

"It will not be easy. But if I may ask, why do you need it?"

"Because… I'm coming to Trivoyian." The room filled with silence, "enough people have died on my account. No more executions, no more starving families… no more orphaned children. It's time I put an end to my Uncle's reign."

William gleamed in excitement. He pulled her to stand and hugged her; twirling her,

"What made up your mind?"

"Let's just say, I learned I would have to face my fears sooner or later. And in this case, I'd rather face them sooner than later; before things so worse I won't be able to fix anything."

"The rebels are going to be thrilled to hear the news!"

"Hold on there. You cannot go around telling all the rebels. Only tell Rukmell and a small task force you will need to get that spell. I don't want word to get to Dremlick that I'm coming. I want it to be a surprise."

William nodded in agreement,

"When can we expect to see you?"

"In 3weeks time. Allow me to finalize myself and mentally prepare myself. And practice my powers and new tactics as well. So the sooner you can get the spell the better."

"Will… your Earth friends be accompanying you?"

"No, I will not allow them to. It's too dangerous for them." She yawned.

"I will let you get some rest Princess. I will contact you when I have the spell."

Smiling, Angelee hugged him,

"Take care William."

"Until we speak again," William kissed her cheek, "sleep well."

He disappeared; the candles blowing out. Taking a deep breath, Angelee felt a bit relieved now that she decided she would be traveling to Trivoyian. But now she had a new task ahead of her; preparing herself for everything she could never prepare herself for… her possible death. Placing the candles on the dresser, she climbed back into bed and shut her eyes. She refused to think about that right now. Instead, she thought of Dick and everything that had happened on the mission. Her defending Robin at all cost, facing her worst fear after her Uncle, the Joker and discovering a new way to use her energy powers; veil herself in the colored energy. But the only energy she's been able to do that with is red; what about the others? What do they possess? That would be another discovery she would have to make before traveling to Trivoyian; perhaps those would do something different; aiding her in battle. Making a mental note, her eyes became heavier and heavier until they were shut for the night. She had a lot to do over the next three weeks; she would need all the energy she could get.

_Yay! Awesome chapter. I liked the ending personally. So now we all know that she is indeed going to Trivoyian to take down Dremlick. She has informed William but will not inform the team until the end of Disordered. Failsafe and Disordered set up her revealing to go to Trivoyian. So, like I said in other notes, I won't be updating for a few days; I'll be at a friend's house and I have to leave my laptop home with my parents. We've been down to just one laptop instead of two; theirs crapped out a few weeks ago. It sucks; it really does. But hopefully I'll get some good reviews in that time. Hint hint! LOL! So, the next chapter when I get back will be the long awaited Zatanna arrival episode. Get ready for things to shake up for Dick and Angelee and it only gets worse after from there on. From here on, Robin/Dick will be somewhat of a dog; wanting both Zatanna and Angelee. But we all know how that turns out; they will date at the end of the season just like the show because that sets up Dick and Angelee's relationship for Season 2. I have a really neat idea for that! *grins* Anyways, I hope you all continue to stick with me through all of this. I have a lot planned for this. Lots of love!_


	26. Chapter 26-Humanity Part 1

_HELLO READERS! I'M BACK! Sorry I was gone for so long; spent time away from my laptop. It was awful! But I'm back for a few days so I'm hoping to get a few chapters up; at least Humanity and Failsafe. I would like to get Humanity, Failsafe and Disordered up in that time then do my own chapters late next week. Anyways… this chapter is Part 1 of Humanity with Zatanna. Expect some drama and jealousy to make an appearance from Angelee. She begins to question everything around her; what she really feels and what she really wants in Part 2 and questions it even more in Failsafe and Disordered. It's going to be really good I promise. So enough of me talking; you guys are here to read the story not me talking. Please review with thoughts and suggestions._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 26-Humanity Part 1

_~Mount Justice, October 10__th__, 16:58 or 4:58pm, Normal POV~_

Being able to skip training with the team, Angelee was doing her own training in preparation for her battle with Dremlick. It's been a week and she hasn't heard from William yet. She was getting worried; she feared he got captured or worse… killed. Luckily she's been communicating with Rukmell again. Oh how she missed him. During this last week, he has shown her many things and taught her many new spells. Anxious to master them, she spent most of her time in the gym by herself. The others were starting to get concerned. They knew she liked to be alone but this was even too much for her; the mental link was sealed shut, she barely entered the Mission Room anymore and worse… she avoided almost all contact with the team.

While she was in the gym practicing the energy veils, the rest of the team was training with Black Canary while Wally was resting his broken arm. Poor Captain Marvel; Angelee felt so bad for him. Wally was making him run to heaven and back; waiting on him hand and foot. Every so often when Wally would see her he'd holler at her and ask her to get him something. Angelee wouldn't do it; it was just one arm. His legs were fine and he still had the other arm; he is more than capable of getting himself off the chair and walking into the kitchen to get something to eat or drink. But NO not Wally; he was too lazy and that just angered Angelee. She felt the anger sensation grow when Captain Marvel cleared his throat,

"Umm… Angelica… I hate to interrupt."

Sighing at the interruption, the anger dispersed,

"Yes Captain?"

"Black Canary would like to speak to you."

"Of course. I'll be right there."

Captain flew off to wait on Wally some more. Putting all the practice dummies back in the cabinet, Angelee left the gym and went to the briefing area to speak with Canary. Luckily her back was healed so more nasty smelling healing lotion had to go on anymore. Once there, she saw Wally sitting in a reclining chair, Robin on the ground from getting knocked down by Artemis and Miss Martian battling Aqualad. She looked at Wally,

"Must you have Captain waiting on you hand and foot?"

"Hey, he insists on doing it. Not my fault."

Angelee laughed,

"Yeah I believe that when you actually realize how obnoxious you are."

"Good work everyone," Canary walked in, "in fact it's been a very productive week."

The team froze then Artemis teased Wally,

"Yeah except for Kid Malingerer."

Wally took offense to that,

"Hey!" He waved his casted arm, "Arm broken in combat during the Injustice League here."

"Ohh one arm the world is going to end," Angelee was sarcastic, "It's not like your other arm or both of your legs are broken. You're more than capable of getting your lazy butt off that chair and walking into the kitchen like a NORMAL person and getting yourself food!"

Canary laughed,

"Good to see you Angelica. Where have you been? Heard you've been keeping to yourself lately."

"Been working on something. Haven't really had the time to do much else."

"I've really enjoyed being your den-mother this week…" Canary was cut short by the computer.

"RECOGNIZED ZATARA! 11!" Zatara appeared through the zeta tubes. He pulled up a keyboard and entered a password, "ACCESS GRANTED! ZATANNA ZATARA! A03! AUTHORIZATOIN ZATARA! 11"

The zeta tubes glowed to reveal a young girl with a school outfit with black hair.

"Zatanna, this is the team. Team, this is my daughter… Zatanna."

Zatanna was nervous and shy; she kept looking around the Cave. Miss Martian was the first to greet her,

"Hi! I'm…" she was interrupted by someone Angelee least suspected.

"Robin!" He cleared his throat, "I mean," he chuckled, "I'm… Robin."

**"What is he doing? He's never that welcoming… he was only like that…"** Angelee stopped. She suddenly put two and two together, **"you've got to be kidding me!"**

Robin continued to introduce the team,

"She's Meghan, that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur and Conner." They all smiled to greet her.

"Welcome to the Cave." Aqualad was the most hospitable one so far.

Zatanna, in Angelee's eyes, wasn't interested in the Cave,

"Uh, thanks."

Robin was beginning to act like Wally; something he NEVER did. He never paid attention to other girls; he always said his full attention was on Angelee. She was the only girl who ever stole his heart; when he allowed it to open. Which for him, wasn't very often but Angelee always had a way of making it. That was one thing he loved about her.

**"What are you doing boy?"** She began to feel something; something she's never felt fully before, **"What is this feeling?"** Looking at her fingertips, they were green… like Miss Martian green, **"Is this…jealousy? No… no it couldn't… why would I be jealous? What do I have to be jealous of?"** She noticed Zatanna talking to the team; Conner getting worked up, **"This is not happening… Robin can't be crushing on her… he told me I was only person he ever looked at that way… I was the only person he could trust with his life and his secrets… that I'd be the only girl in his life…"** more jealousy took over, **"I can't be… crushing on him can I? I never even thought of that stuff lately; not since the lighthouse…"** she shook the thoughts out of her head; her fingertips returning to normal. Puzzled, her mind relived the day Dick told her she was the only one for him; why he never paid attention to any other girl since she came into his life.

_~Flashback. Two years ago~_

After a long day at school, Angelee was sitting in her room in Wayne Manor on the ledge of her window; sketchbook in hand. This drawing had to be something personal for art class. The teacher asked for a drawing that was interpersonal for the next day; something that the drawer wouldn't mind showing the rest of the class. This was sort of hard for her; it wasn't something she did normally. Her heart and most personal thoughts were just that; personal. Usually she kept all emotions and typical Earthly things to a minimum. Royalty on Trivoyian are known for being calm and collected all the time; never under stress or showing emotion to others outside of the family. Normally, Angelee didn't have a problem doing that. No one knew what she was really thinking. Well, one person did and he was getting better the closer they got. And this scared her. That was it; that was her drawing! Two people; worlds apart, being able to understand one another. But not wanting to give anything away, she made sure they would look different but represent the two individuals. Starting at the far left corner, she began to draw a bird; symbolizing Dick. The bird would be perched on a large tree branch; sun light over it but darkness on the other side. Around the tree was soft green grass with beautiful daisies only adding to the beauty of the bird's world. But on the other side of the page was a dark world; nothing beautiful. It was all ruined by the horrors of the caterpillar's life. Curled on a fallen tree, the caterpillar was lonely and scared. Fallen trees, burned grass and flowers; tiny smoke clouds were the highlight of this world. The horrifying large fire destroyed all the joy and happiness the caterpillar had. Adding flames around the fallen tree, they depicted the close ending of Angelee's life when Dremlick found her in the warehouse. The caterpillar in the drawing was ready to accept its death. Flipping to a new page, it was split into two different drawings. One side was the bird flying in save the caterpillar from the flames; carrying it on its back over to its sunny happy world. Once clear from the fire, the bird landed on the perch in its happy world. The last drawing was the bird protecting the cocoon of the caterpillar until it broke; revealing a newly formed butterfly. Together, the bird and the butterfly were able to soar the skies in search for a new world where they can be happily together; no dark, sad world to remind the butterfly of its past. Deciding to draw one more, it was the bird and the butterfly landing in a much fuller tree with no dark world anywhere in sight. Plenty of grass, flowers and sunlight showered the new world in joy and delight. The bird and caterpillar were happy; resting in a nearby hole of the tree. The bird and the butterfly were free to be together; no dark past in the butterfly's mind.

That was it; the assignment was done. Smiling at her work, she felt her eyes begin to water; this was her life; minus the last drawing. She wasn't there yet. Becoming sad, the usual double knock on the door made her smile,

"Come in boy."

Dick's blue eyes appeared,

"Hey, what ya doing?"

"Just finished my art assignment," Angelee smiled, "hand hurts now."

Dick laughed while closing the door behind him,

"Can I see?"

"Well… it's kind of… personal…"

"Oh… I see." He sat on the bed; he was hurt.

Angelee thought of her drawings,

"Alright, come and look."

Excited, Dick jumped off the bed and sat on the ledge. Flipping to the first drawing, Angelee showed him,

"Wow… this is really good. So detailed. What is it supposed to tell?

"Mister Jomsky wanted a drawing that was personal; something we wouldn't mind showing the class."

Dick looked at every drawing,

"I know what this is…" he smiled, "it's us."

Blushing, Angelee nodded,

"Yeah… it is… it's creepy I know."

"No no not all! I love it!"

"You do?" She was surprised.

"How could I not," he went back to the first drawing, "this one tells how different we were. You're the caterpillar on the fallen tree and I'm the bird on the branch," he went to the next one, "here it tells how I came to save you when your Uncle found you in that warehouse. The bird flies in to save the caterpillar just before the flames kill it; I came through the skylight right before Dremlick killed you," the one next to it, "and the cocoon is you changing into a whole new person; me protecting you while it happens," the last one, "and us flying off together to find a new life for us; then finding one where your past can't haunt you anymore. It shows how close we are."

Angelee smiled,

"I can't… I can't believe you figured it out."

Grinning, Dick shrugged,

"I guess it's just our bond we share," he handed the book back, "it's amazing. I love it; a lot."

Shutting the sketchbook, Angelee held it close to her chest,

"Thanks. I couldn't decide what I wanted to draw; I don't share personal things."

"I know that all too well," Dick chuckled, "but there has been one person who I can truly open up to you."

"Bruce…I'm not surprised at that. He has been the father figure in your life; you can share anything with him."

"Actually," Dick looked out the window, "it's not Bruce."

This confused Angelee; they were so close,

"Really? Then who? Wally?"

This made his laugh,

"Not even close," Dick leaned against the wall, "in actuality… it's you."

Stunned… shocked… perplexed… those didn't even begin to describe what Angelee was feeling,

"Me? But why?"

"That's just it; I can't explain it," Angelee raised an eyebrow at that; she didn't understand that, "there's something about you that… that tells me that I can open my heart to you; completely open it."

Angelee understood how he felt,

"Let down all the walls and fences surrounding it. Yeah, I feel that way too."

"Really?"

Angelee nodded,

"Since my parents died, the only time I ever showed actual emotion; fear, sadness, happiness was when you were around. The first time you and Bruce found me in the abandoned building was the first time I showed fear when my Uncle wasn't around. Then when you took me to the Cave and gave me the grand tour was the first time I showed joy and happiness. I never talked about how I really felt until I met you."

Dick reached for her hands; holding them in his,

"I'm the same. I can sit here and tell you what is bothering me; why I'm angry, happy… sad and know that you'll be right there to help me through it."

"I feel the same. You've been there to do just that. When I was having the dreams, I was terrified that he may actually be back… that he may actually succeed in killing me; or you. But you were there to hold me; let me tell you what I was feeling. I never did that to anyone but you."

"And I'll be there to do that because you're the only person who has my heart; all of it."

Blushing once again, Angelee thought about the future,

"You know that's not true. There will come a day when you'll have a girlfriend and your heart will belong to her. After all, you have many suitors who would die to be your girlfriend."

Laughing more, Dick shook his head,

"No she won't because there is only one girl out there for me; and she's right here in front of me," they looked into each other's eyes, "and I don't plan on losing her anytime soon."

_~Present time~_

Coming back to present time, Angelee smiled then noticed the team leaving and Canary calling her over,

"Why aren't you going with the team?"

"Oh…" she thought of an excuse, "I have to get back to working on my thing." She went to leave but Canary put a hand on her shoulder,

"Are you feeling alright? Is your back hurting again?"

"I'm fine Canary!" She was harsh; too harsh, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be harsh. I just have a lot on my mind right now and just need some time alone."

Canary grew worried,

"Okay. If you need anything; talk about anything, I'm here."

"Thanks." Angelee left for the gym once again. There would be no way she'd talk to Canary about going to Trivoyian; she'd definitely tell Green Arrow and Batman. And Batman would, without a doubt, keep it from Robin but Green Arrow wouldn't. He was more the tattle tailor but Batman would lecture her about it. No, no one was to know about her decision but her, Rukmell and William. Especially not the team.

_~Team's POV~_

Getting to the kitchen in the tour, Zatanna walked next to Robin in white pants and a purple spaghetti strap tank-top; different than what she was wearing before.

"When did you… how did you…?" Robin was shocked. Not even Angelee changed that quickly.

"We're not REALLY taking a tour are we?"

Conner answered her,

"No! We're hunting down that robot!" He looked at Aqualad for the okay.

Agreeing, Aqualad nodded,

"Yes, we are."

"Ohh," Zatanna got intrigued, "wow, out loud and everything."

Artemis acted like Angelee now; she was no longer the rookie,

"What about new girl?"

Robin chuckled,

"I'm sure she won't tell."

Zatanna got an idea,

"I can't tell. Not if you… kidnap me." _(Anybody else find that weird or is it just me?)_

Artemis liked her already,

"Oh she's gonna fit in great."

They got ready to leave but Zatanna pointed out something,

"Umm… aren't we forgetting someone?" The team looked around, "The other blonde hair girl that was off by herself back by the tubes."

Robin face palmed his forehead,

"Oh yeah… Angelee."

Conner looked around,

"Where is she anyways?"

"I don't know. I thought she was right behind us." Robin rubbed the back of his head.

"Who is she?" Zatanna wanted to know her; find out about her like she did with the others.

"That's Angelica; Angelee for short. She's Black Crane." Miss Martian informed.

This excited Zatanna,

"No way! That was Black Crane!?"

Robin laughed,

"Oh yeah. Ignore the fact that she didn't come introduce herself; she gets like that with the newbies. She still hates Artemis over here."

"The feeling's mutual; trust me." Artemis folded her arms.

"Can we go already!?" Conner was getting impatient.

"Alright, we can talk about Angelee later. For now, let's go find Red Tornado." Aqualad put the Black Crane/Angelee matter to the side and got the team focused on the mission at hand.

Once in the bio-ship, they all sat in quiet until Black Canary contacted them,

"M'gann, the bio-ship wasn't clear for departure."

"We're kidnapping Zatanna! To show her… Happy Harbor. Be back later!"

"Uhhh roger that."

Zatara panicked,

"What? I did not give permission…"

But Black Canary defended them,

"They're kids Giovanni, good kids. You don't have to worry about them."

Back on the bio-ship, Robin stated the obvious,

"Where are we going? Batman is the world's greatest detective and he searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location. If we're gonna do better then we need an illogical solution;" he peeked around his chair, "a truly dumb idea." He smirked at Kid.

The others followed; all looking at Kid,

"As of matter of fact…" he was proud.

_~Mount Justice, Angelee's POV~_

Pulling the dummies from the cabinet again, she set them up in a line,

"Okay, if anger comes out red and knocks the person over… what do the others do; if anything at all. Let's try happiness first. That should be yellow," she thought of something happy. Becoming veiled in yellow, she aimed for a dummy. Expecting it to be knocked over, instead, it was sliced, "whoa! Wasn't expecting that." She moved to the next one, "now let's try sadness," she veiled in a bright blue. Expecting everything now, she was surprised to see the dummy surrounded by water, "hmm… drowning… interesting," there was one left but so many emotions; hurt, scared… jealousy… "I have to…" she thought of the one thing that made her jealous; Robin reacting the way he did with Zatanna. She felt the jealously flow through her; becoming veiled in green. Aiming at the very last dummy, she was afraid to see what would happen. Shutting her eyes, she launched an energy wave at it. Hearing a boom, her eyes opened to reveal the dummy blown to tiny pieces all around the room, "wwwhhhoooaaaaa…." She quickly shook the jealousy from her mind returning back to normal. Repairing the first and last dummies, she pulled out a notebook and took notes for future reference. After a short amount of time, the page was filled with notes, "okay… happy is sliced, sad is drowning, jealously is being blown up to pieces, scared is being teleported, hurt; both physically and mentally is a force field around me, love does nothing, pride pins and hope increases powers. Of course love doesn't do anything; it never has," she felt herself becoming jealous again, "no, not happening." Storing the dummies again, she left the gym and went to her room. Once there, she contacted Trivoyian.

"Hello Princess." Rukmell appeared before her.

"Rukmell, how are you?"

"Well thank you. How are things here?"

Angelee shrugged,

"As good as they can be."

Rukmell laughed,

"I sense something is troubling you Princess."

"Yes, a few things actually."

"Tell old Rukmell everything." He sat in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, Angelee broke the news,

"I'm having… boy issues."

Chuckling at the thought, Rukmell nodded,

"I remember when my girls were going through that. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well… there's a… boy here who I've known since Dremlick left Earth for good; when I sent him back two years ago, and we're very close."

"Go on."

"And he likes me and he wants to know how I feel but I always told him I never knew because I couldn't think like that."

"What changed?"

"This girl. When she came to meet the team today, Robin completely forgot everything and went right to introduce himself. He never does that."

"Ah," Rukmell nodded, "my eldest daughter went through the same thing. What you are feeling is this; even though you are not sure how you feel about him, you don't want anyone else to have him. This is a mild form of jealousy."

Angelee laughed,

"Oh I've experienced jealousy already today; first time in my life. And that only adds to the confusion; he has so many girls ogling him but it's never bothered me before. Why now?"

"It might be because of how close you two are. He is the only person you can fully trust; you might be afraid that if another girl enters his life, the bond you two share will be broken," he let Angelee ponder that, "Or it could be that you like him as well."

"I'm 12!"

"Which is the age, from what I understand, is the Earth age that feeling begins to manifest itself. Crushes and love." Not knowing what to make of this, Angelee thought to herself, "My suggestion to you Princess is this. Look deep inside your heart; discover what truly makes you happy with this boy. Are you happy because he understands your life; or are you happy because he is always there for you no matter what the issue is."

Confused, Angelee asked,

"What is the difference?"

"If you are happy with him understanding your life, then you what him as a friend. On the other hand, if you are happy with him being there for you, you want him as a companion."

"What if it's both?"

Smiling, Rukmell broke the news,

"If it is both, then it is love," Rukmell looked over shoulder, "I must go Princess. We will talk again soon."

"Of course. Please be careful." Rukmell disappeared and the candles went out. Doing the usual routine, Angelee placed the candles on the dresser and sat on the floor; her back against the bed. Thinking about what Rukmell said, she felt more confused than ever. How did she know what made her happy? She was always happy when Dick/Robin was around; he always made her feel that way. Wanting to figure it out but needing to focus on the upcoming trip to Trivoyian, she tried to take her mind off things for a while and decided to draw. She made an effort to draw at least once every day. And lately, the book had been filling up. But wanting to see what her heart was thinking, she stared at the pencil and page in front of her. A grin appeared on her face; she got the perfect idea, "Reveal what's true; reveal what's mine. Show what my heart fails to spew; make my feelings align!" The pencil began to glow red; her heart's feeling pouring through it. Closing her eyes, she let the pencil draw away from what was in her heart. She was hoping this would answer her question. Climbing into the bed, she quickly fell asleep.

_~Team's POV at Belle Reve~_

Talking to Professor Ivo in Belle Reve, the team was hoping Ivo would be able to tell them where to find T.O. Morrow,

"Alright Ivo," Conner was stern, "where do we find T.O. Morrow and his reds?"

"Now why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?"

Kid stated the obvious,

"Because, and here's a truly dumb idea, you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game. Who better to keep track of what he is up to and where."

Ivo smirked,

"Ah, I see your point. So let me rephrase; why in the world would I TELL you where to find Morrow?"

Aqualad stepped up-front,

"He knows," he looked at Miss Martian, "do what you must."

After shutting her eyes, Miss Martian's eyes were green. Ivo laughed,

"Please!" he folded his arms, "as if I've never faced a telepath before."

Zatanna leaned in close,

"Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol!" _(Translation: Blurt out Morrow's true location!")_

Ivo lost control of his mouth and blurted out,

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath YellowStone National Park 100meters south of Old Faithful." Everyone stood in shock; Robin peeking over the shoulders of the others with his eyes wide. They've never seen anything like that; not even from Black Crane. Standing in pride, Zatanna had her hands on her hips while Ivo covered his mouth with his hands, "What… what just happened?"

The team ran out of the room back to the bio-ship. After so many long weeks, they finally know where to find Red Tornado. It was time to make him pay for what he did to the Cave; for what his siblings did to the team when they attacked. They had no idea what waited for them; no idea that Morrow had created a new android that was stronger than the other three combined. Hopefully having Zatanna around would make things easier.

_Alright, done and done. Next chapter is Part 2 and things start to shake up between Dick and Angelee even more. She keeps questioning herself about Dick and her feelings. And her drawing will only add to her confusion when she sees the finished product; not even she expected it. So I hope everyone continues to read; we're almost to Failsafe and I promise it's going to be good. Love you all!_


	27. Chapter 27-Humanity Part 2

_Okay so here's the deal readers; I'm hoping to get Failsafe and Disordered up before Monday the 21__st__ before I have to leave my laptop again. As of right now, I can't see any reason why I shouldn't be able to get them up but you never know. I got a few books this week and I'm dying to read them. So between reading them, I'm going to try to get those 4 chapters up then start my own chapters for Trivoyian. I plan on getting the first chapter of that plot up late next week and I'm super excited for that. Any who… I'm going to start the chapter now; please review with thoughts. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 27-Humanity Part 2

_~Team's POV, bio-ship~_

Sitting at the helm, Miss Martian was steering the bio-ship. In Crane's usual spot, Aqualad addressed the team,

"Block out all external communication. Soon Black Canary and Zatara; Batman too I imagine, will know about our…" he paused, "visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time."

Robin chuckled while attempting to flirt with Zatanna,

"Look I'm trying to be all nonchalant here."

Zatanna played along,

"Why? Be all chalant as you like." She flirted back making Superboy stare at Robin; his eyes harsh and cold.

"I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers. Could you teleport us to Tornado like Crane could or Morrow to a cell," Artemis changed the subject. For once, she was defending Angelee; she knew Angelee and Robin liked each other, "or force his bots to surrender?"

Zatanna was being, well indifferent,

"Or create peace on Earth for all time," she snickered, "Zatara can't even do all that and I'm nowhere near on my Dad's level. I need to know a spell cold or else have time to prep it. Plus all magic requires energy which has to come from within," she looked at her right palm, "I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

Superboy grew angry,

"What's our ETA to Yellow Stone? I'm way passed ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor!"

Aqualad noticed Superboy's body tense up; worse than Crane's have ever gotten,

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?"

Superboy fiercely turned his chair towards Aqualad,

"Aren't you?"

"I am not convinced; just like Crane is not. And even so, that makes him the victim of his creator's programming. Certainly he deserves a chance to prove his more than the weapon others designed him to be." Aqualad targeted the concept that created Superboy.

Superboy knew he was right. He was designed by Cadmus to be a weapon; to destroy the Justice League if they got too powerful or to replace Superman if he should fall. But he chose a different path than his creators made him for. Leaving the thought alone, Superboy retreated to himself.

_~Mount Justice, Angelee's POV~_

Sleeping in her room, she was lost in her dream.

_~Angelee's Dream~_

Kneeling in front of a set of giant doors, she turned to the boy beside her,

"Okay, you stay here and make sure no guards come through those doors."

"No way! I'm going in there with you!"

"Robin no. It's too dangerous; stay out here!"

Robin wouldn't take no,

"Angelee… I'm going in there with you."

Sighing in defeat, Angelee gave him her last wish,

"Fine on one condition. If something should happen to me and Dremlick kills me…"

Robin cut her off,

"Don't talk like that; it won't come to that. I won't let it."

"Just listen to me. If Dremlick should kill me, you need to get over to me and take my powers," he raised an eyebrow, "I've willed my powers to you but you need to come over to me and recite this spell," she handed him a piece of paper, "once you start reciting, create a force field around us and finish the spell. Once I'm dead, Dremlick will want to drain my powers; he won't do it while I'm alive."

"What makes you think he'll kill you before me?"

Angelee frowned,

"Because he'd be stupid to kill you first," Robin didn't understand so Angelee explained, "If he kills you first, I'll get angry and definitely stop him. However, if he kills me first and manages to get my powers before you do then he'll win for sure. So he'll kill me first and rush to get my powers which is why you HAVE to get them first. Once you do teleport yourself, the team and the remaining rebels out of here then use the spell I used to get here to get all of you back to Earth. As long as someone I know has my powers, the spell preventing him from getting to Earth will be intact."

Robin grew worried,

"Angelee… you can't think this way."

"I have to. Just promise me that if something happens to me, you get my powers and get everyone to safety," he nodded, "and just… one other thing."

"Anything."

Her eyes started to tear,

"Don't forget me."

Pulling her close to share what might be their last hug, for the first time in his life, he felt scared,

"I could never forget you."

_~Present~_

Shooting up in her bed, Angelee felt scared and confused. Not sure what to think of her dream, she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Remembering the drawing, she flew off the bed onto the floor. The pencil had stopped drawing; a completed picture on the page. Her eyes glued onto it; what she saw only added to her already confused feelings. She never expected to see this. In the middle of the page was herself as expected; but what was unexpected were the two figures on either side of her. On the right of page, it was Dick; his blue eyes colored in with a hand out. But on the other side, there was another boy with amber eyes and a larger build than Dick.

"What…why is William drawn?" William held a bouquet of flowers in his hand; holding them out to her. But around drawn Angelee were hearts and question marks; on both sides, "Is this… is this saying I…" she leaned against the bed, "no… I couldn't…it's not possible…" holding her head, she didn't know what to think of everything. Did she really feel this way about Dick and William? Was she ready to possibly lose both of them? She wouldn't let herself feel that way for both of them; that was not the way of a princess. Ignoring all the questions circling in her mind, she quickly left her room and went to the briefing area to speak with Canary and Zatara, "Black Canary, Zatara… can I have a word?"

"Of course, what's up?" Canary turned from the holographic screen before her.

Taking a deep breath, she wanted to tell them her choice about going to Trivoyian but instead, she decided to ask,

"Can you two train with me?"

Zatara and Canary glanced at each other,

"Sure but I don't think you need any training." Canary nodded.

"I know but… I just want to be prepared for anything."

The training circle was veiled in white and the training began. Canary used her martial arts while Zatara used his sorcery. Angelee was holding her own until Zatara and Canary attacked together. She got caught up in defending the magic from Zatara that she couldn't concentrate on Canary. She was flipped onto her back.

"Not bad," Canary helped her up, "but you need to work on protecting against double attackers. You let your mind concentrate on Zatara's sorcery alone for a just a minute and forgot about my martial arts."

Angelee nodded,

"Again."

"Are you sure Angelica? We do not wish to exhaust you."

"I'm alright Zatara. Just go!"

The Leaguers shrugged and went back to attacking her. This fight lasted much longer and Angelee managed to defender herself against both Zatara's sorcery and Canary's attack. She refused to use her sonic scream; there was too much echo in the Cave. Many hours passed; the training ending at 6:30pm permitting Angelee to retreat to the kitchen to make dinner for her and the team. She knew they would be hungry from wherever they were; especially Wally. That boy could eat an entire pig himself and still be hungry at the end of the day. She even decided to surprise them by making a few cakes and desserts; making two of her famous raspberry pineapple upside cakes for Dick; it was his favorite. Sure she might have had an ulterior motive but it was his favorite dessert. Not sure what time the others would be back, she kept the food hot in the oven.

_~Yellowstone National Park, October 10__th__, 20:22 or 8:22pm, Team's POV~_

The bio-ship began her descent. Aqualad pressed his Atlantean symbol,

"Stealth mode." His suit changed to black. The others followed and the hatch was opened. Zatanna was anxious to go, "I recommend you stay behind."

"Is that an order?"

"No," Aqualad shook his head, "you must do what you see fit."

"Good. Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool!" White smoke circled around Zatanna then dispersed revealing her dressed in her magicians outfit; a black ruffled skirt, white shirt, yellow vest, black jacket and a white bow tie. She was ready to fight alongside the team.

Running through the jungle, they stopped at a clearing which gave Robin a chance to bring up a map of the area,

"Ivo was right! Something's down there."

Jogging into the clearing, a large gust of wind froze them. One followed by another, they flew back; landing on their backs. Above them hovered Red Tornado. Creating a series of tornados, they circled the team; trapping them. Miss Martian yelled to him,

"Why Tornado? Why are you doing this?" Red Tornado didn't answer, just created more tornados around them, **"Message received?"**

Superboy nodded,

"Who cares why? Nail him!" He charged towards Tornado forcing Aqualad to run after him.

"Superboy! Maneuver 7!"

Superboy froze, slid around and cupped his hands together. Jumping onto them, Aqualad was launched into the air towards Tornado; ready to punch him. But Tornado had another idea. He instead punched Aqualad sending him back into Superboy. Artemis armed her bow and sent two exploding arrows only to have them sent back towards her. Robin was next to her,

"Look out!" The arrows went off in front of them.

On the ground, Kid watched everything. Once Artemis was hurt, that angered him,

"That does it Red! You're not the only spin doctor around here!" He began to spin rapidly creating his own grey tornado. Gaining height, it was foiled when Miss Martian slammed into him.

The team was on the ground except for Zatanna. Standing in the middle, she extended her arms and began to recite a spell,

"Etaerc a…a…" she gasped when Red's hand went around her throat. She too was sent to the ground.

Looking at his handiwork, Tornado continued to hover over them. The team glanced up when they heard the ground rustle underneath them.

"Robin! Contact Crane; we need her!" Kid ordered him.

"I'll try but she hasn't responded through the link in days. I don't know if it's still open!"

"Just try," Miss Martian groaned, "we need her."

Robin nodded,

**"Angelee… can you hear me? We need you! We're at Yellowstone National Park fighting Tornado; we managed to find him but we need your help,"** there was silence in his head; **"Angelica!"** There was nothing, "No good! The link is shut!"

"Carving a message into the sand." The block was crushed into large blocks by another Red. The blocks hurled towards the ground. Superboy and Aqualad managed to destroy most of them but a few landed on the ground. Robin dodged one but heard Zatanna cry,

**"Zatanna?"**

The smoke around her cleared,

**"I'm good. But Red Tornado is getting away!"**

Artemis chased after him,

**"Is he abandoning us?"**

** "I don't believe that!"** Miss Martian was flying overhead.

Kid darted up the stone pillar where the other android stood.

"You don't stand a chance humans!" Red Volcano punched Kid to the ground.

"We're not human!" Miss Martian and Superboy yelled while flying at him.

"My apologizes," Volcano controlled the dirt forming two large arms, "I suppose the proper inclusively term is," the two large arms slammed together; crushing Miss Martian and Superboy between them, "meat bags." He waved his hand over the ground forcing a crevasse to form; swallowing Artemis and Aqualad. Falling through, they free-fell until Artemis shot an arrow at the top and grabbed Aqualad. They swung out just before the crevasse closed. Using the dislodged ground as stepping stones, Robin ran closer than threw a BataRang at Volcano. But right before it was about to hit him in the face when he grabbed it. It exploded,

"Tornadoes memory files and superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move."

"Emoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!" The smoke around Volcano formed a blindfold around his eyes, "Tornado never knew my moves." Robin appeared next to her.

Trying to flatter her, he didn't understand what he was about to say,

"And I bet you've got some good ones!" Zatanna shot him the look; it came out. He put his hands up in defense, "Whoa sorry that might've came off a little to Wally." He shrugged.

Giggling, Zatanna smiled,

"I don't mind."

Unaware of what was happening, the team didn't notice Volcano's eyes shine red until they shot up into the air; erupting the volcano behind him. Hot lava began to spew out. Over the course of a few minutes, lava was everywhere. Volcano hurled some flaming rocks at Kid who dodged them,

**"He's activating a state 2 eruption. It gets to stage three, kiss the hemisphere good-bye."**

** "Hit him from all sides!"** Aqualad took out his water bearers and leapt at Volcano.

Attempting to do just that, Aqualad and Superboy lunged at him but it was useless. Volcano knew what to expect from them and stopped their attacks. But managing to bend him backwards was all Miss Martian could do before the ground broke around releasing hot air.

"M'gann!" Superboy ran for her. But Volcano landed in front of him and whacked his aside.

Picking up Miss Martian by her cape, she looked down for.

"Ekoms dna srorrim… Etaerc Dik Hsalf snoisulli!" The smoke around Zatanna and Kid morphed into smoke versions of Kid Flash who all darted off, "I use a scaled down version when I wanna sneak out of the house." She was proud of that.

One illusion after another, the Kid illusions were smashed by rocks but the real Kid Flash managed to snatch Miss Martian from Volcano's clutches. He went by the others. Just then, a large swirl of water formed behind Aqualad and spiraled into Volcano; sending him back into the lava.

"Nice hit!" Robin looked at Aqualad.

Aqualad was confused,

"The hit was not mine."

"Could it be Angelee?" Artemis looked at the water tornado.

Aqualad pointed to his left,

"Look!"

Red Torpedo stood there instead. Hauling himself up with water, more water streams hit Volcano. But soaring up on a lava covered pillar, Red Tornado came flying in and flew right through the pillar; breaking it. Volcano landed in the lava yet again. Watching in awe, the team didn't know what to think; or what to do. Trying to leave the lava yet again, Volcano was impaled by fire balls from Red Inferno. She landed in the lava in front of Red Volcano who gripped her fists,

"Sister, brothers… stop!" He was pushed underneath the lava by Inferno. Underneath, Torpedo and Inferno held him down while Tornado was hovering overhead before drilling into the lava then into Volcano. But from the intense heat, the metal began to tear, "Father would be so disappointed."

With half his body still above the lava, Red Tornado stood and watched Volcano dwindle to nothing until Superboy pulled him free. But that didn't stop the volcano from increasing in power.

"Tornado listen!" Kid turned to the half burned down Tornado, "We're on the verge of a stage three super volcano eruption! There's no turning back from that! We need a vent pressure fast. But the ash cloud will bring on a worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it!" Tornado nodded, "Triangulate around the pressure locus!"

Robin looked at a topographic map of the volcano. A red dot appeared,

"Right! There," another dot, "there," a third dot, "and there."

Artemis shot three arrows at the volcano to mark the spots. With sparks from his legs, Tornado flew off over the smoke clouds. With his eyes glowing red, the gust around his feet expanded and spun faster; sucking the ash cloud into space. The lava hardened; the ash cloud gone.

"Yes!" Kid pumped his arm.

Tornado landed back on the ground. The team ran over and helped him inside Morrow's lab. Once inside, Robin did his magic and got Tornado back online,

"There, that should do it."

Tornado spoke again,

"Yes I can speak again." His face cap closed.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet."

"The planet would have survived; it is humanity that is saved," he faced the team, "although not by me. My sister and brother," Aqualad placed a soft hand on his shoulder, "were the true heroes this day."

Aqualad went supportive again,

"My point is this… Crane was right; you were never the mole; never a traitor."

"No, I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator, Morrow."

Wally held up a melted hand,

"Cool! Souvenir!"

Robin held a foot,

"Redy we can rebuild you! Better than you were before. Crane would be thrilled to repair you!"

Tornado was melancholy,

"I do not believe I should be repaired."

Even after everything that happened, Superboy was being stubborn,

"Why did you volunteer to be our den-mother in the first place?"

"I was the pragmatic choice. I do not require sleep; I have no secret identity or second life to live."

Kid smiled,

"But you do have advanced AI programming designed to learn; adapt… evolve."

Miss Martian face palmed her forehead,

"Hello Megan. You wanted to become more human."

"And you couldn't do that with the League; they're stiffs." Artemis told the truth.

"You're surely not going to learn emotion from Batman," Robin chuckled, "trust me."

"Then the Cave was not a just a proving ground for us but for you as well."

Tornado looked at the team,

"I do not know if these statements are accurate; but perhaps, they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to…" he tried to think if he was using it correctly, "care about you all."

Superboy understood him now,

"See? Practically a meat bag already."

"Which reminds me." Red Tornado told them about visiting Morrow; seeing him dying on a hospital bed.

Ready to go home, the team boarded the bio-ship and headed back to the Cave.

_~Bio-ship POV~_

On the way home, Robin was sitting in Angelee's spot with Zatanna in front of him. He tried to sweet talk her again,

"So, good kidnapping?" He had a large grin on his face.

"Actually, yeah. Best ever."

Robin chuckled,

"First of many I hope."

Zatanna faced forward again,

"If my dad doesn't ground me for life."

Robin laughed and sat back in his chair. But his was greeted with stares from Aqualad, Kid and Superboy. They weren't happy; especially Aqualad and Superboy. They would definitely be having a talk with him back at the Cave.

_~Mount Justice~_

In the kitchen, Angelee heard Zatanna yell,

"She is grounded for life! They're good kids Giovanni; nothing to worry about Giovanni," Zatara mocked Canary, "she is never joining this team!" Canary felt bad.

Angelee couldn't help but smile. Putting the last dish in dishwasher, she dried her hands. Leaving the kitchen, she was heading for her room when Kid darted passed and pulled her into a room,

"What the… Wally! What are you doing?"

"Listen I don't have much time," he looked over his shoulder, "do you like Rob or not?"

This caught her off guard,

"Wha… where did THAT come from?"

"Just answer the question because if you do, I suggest telling him like now." She looked for words, "Come on Angelee! You need to answer; him and Zatanna were flirting the entire trip and if you like him, he needs to know before him and sorcery girl get together." She could only stare with a blank look on her face; unsure of what to say. Wally sighed in defeat, "I hate when you're being difficult," voices came from the hall, "gotta go!" he dashed out; leaving Angelee to herself. Mouth open in shock, she headed for the door but was stopped by Robin,

"There you are," he, Zatanna and the others came walking towards her, "there's someone you have to meet," he smiled, "Zatanna this is Angelee; Angelee this is Zatanna, Zatara's daughter."

Zatanna had a smile,

"It is such an honor to meet you; I have idolized you for months."

"Nice to meet you too."

Awkward silence fell between team,

"Robin," Superboy's voice was harsh, "can Aqualad and I speak with you?"

He didn't want to leave Zatanna,

"But we have company."

"It's okay. I should be getting back to my Dad and get the lecture of a lifetime. Go on, we'll see each other soon," Zatanna spoke to Angelee, "it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we get to work together and you can tell me all about you."

"Yeah…me too."

Zatanna began to walk before turning around and winking at Robin. He sighed and waved back,

"She's… something else." He began to drag across the floor by Superboy, "Hey, what's going on?"

Him, Superboy and Aqualad disappeared around a corner leaving the girls alone. Angelee felt the jealousy make an appearance again; her fingertips turning green.

"You're jealous." Artemis noticed.

"What are you talking about? I'm a Trivoyian; we don't get jealous." Angelee took off for her room but the girls followed. Artemis continued to nag,

"OH come on Angelica. Your fingertips are the color of M'gann. You are so jealous."

The girls all entered Angelee's room,

"You're full of it Artemis. I'm not jealous!"

Artemis and M'gann sat on her bed,

"Just admit you like him already. It will make everyone's lives easier."

M'gann saw the drawing on the floor,

"This drawing says otherwise." She handed it to Artemis.

"And adds another puzzle piece. Is this William?" She pointed to the amber eyed boy in the drawing.

Levitating the book over to her, Angelee shut it,

"It's none of your business!"

"OOOOOHHHHHHH!" Both girls went.

"Angelee, why won't you just admit how you feel?"

Angelee was defeated again; she hated being gained up on,

"I can't admit anything I don't know the answer to. We all know how Robin feels about me but I've never known how I felt about him. But something is different; something I can't explain."

Artemis laughed,

"It's called a crush. You are just starting to realize and admit it."

"I don't know Artemis okay," the sketchbook was put in a bookcase with the others, "I don't know what is going on because I've never felt jealous about Robin being flirted with; it's happened for years. But it's never bothered me until now."

M'gann smiled,

"So you like him. What's wrong with that?"

Artemis reminded her of the drawing,

"Because there is someone else in the picture. When did you develop feelings for William?"

"I didn't know I even did. When Zatanna first showed up today, I felt myself becoming jealous and I didn't understand why. So I put a spell on the pencil to have it draw whatever was in my heart; the deepest part that I couldn't penetrate without magic."

"Maybe we can help," M'gann offered, "you can tell us anything."

"Thanks but I'm good. I'll figure it out eventually."

"Whatever. Just don't treat Zatanna like she's a plague or something like you do me."

Angelee laughed,

"Oh Artemis, I don't think of you like a plague. I can deal with a plague; no you're like the annoying fly that won't leave no matter what I do. Not even my powers will make you go away."

M'gann laughed,

"Let's go see how the boys are doing."

"Oh, dinner's in the fridge. All you have do is heat it up."

"Great, thanks." M'gann and Artemis left.

Finally not being bombarded and nagged about her feelings for Dick, Angelee sat on her bed,

"Is it all true? Do I really like Dick and William? Am I truly jealous of Zatanna and the way Robin acted around her? But why now? Why after two years am I getting jealous of girls flirting with him?" She opened her eyes in realization, "It's because he's flirting back," a tear rolled down her cheek, "it never bothered me when girls used to swoon over him because he never paid attention. But with Zatanna, he's paying attention to her too. I've lost… I was too late." She laid down on the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

_~Robin, Aqualad and Superboy's POV~_

After dragging Robin away, Superboy and Aqualad stopped in the gym on the other side of the gym,

"What the heck guys? What was that for?"

"What is your problem?" Superboy was angry.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"Robin, we know… everything."

He didn't understand the picture,

"Understand what because I'm confused right now."

Superboy explained,

"We know you like Angelee so why are you flirting with Zatanna?"

"I'm not flirting with Zatanna. Where did you get that idea?"

"Don't lie!" Superboy yelled, "You're going to hurt Angelee and then I'm going to have to hurt you!"

"Hey! She's the one who doesn't know how she feels about me! Yeah Zatanna interests me so what? Until Angelee figures out what she wants I can't wait around for her."

Aqualad grew angry at this,

"Robin, if you care for Angelee as much as you claim, you should wait for her. After all, you are only 13 and she is 12. You both have many years to figure things out. But you must be around to sort it out."

"It's not fair to me to wait. She knows very well how I feel about her and I've reiterated it to her many times over but she refuses to talk about how she feels. What do you expect me to do?"

Superboy folded his arms,

"You need to talk to her. We all know you like her and she likes you but if you keep this act up with Zatanna, you're going to push Angelee away for good."

Not wanting to listen to it, Robin left the gym; he was tired of being pressured and nagged about it. He never knew he was hurting Angelee but he was right, he can't keep wait around for her to figure out. He wasn't ready to sit down and talk to Angelee about it. He was certain she wouldn't talk to him if she was hurt by the whole Zatanna thing. Going into the kitchen, he saw the raspberry pineapple upside down cake on the counter. He knew he hurt her now; she only made baked by herself when she was hurt. And making the upside down cake was her way of telling him he's hurt her. Knowing things were going to be rocky for a while, he decided not to talk to Angelee for once; let her come to him. That is… if she would.

_Okay that's Humanity. Next is Failsafe part 1. I'd like to get it up tonight but it's late and the new episode is on in the morning so I have to make sure I'm up to watch it. I'll get Part 1 and 2 up tomorrow and I'm hoping to get Disordered up on Sunday or Monday morning. I hope you all are enjoying the story and you better buckle your seat belts because things are about to get shaken up and become real good. Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28-Failsafe Part 1

_I'M SOO EXCITED I CAN'T CONTAIN MYSELF! :D Okay, *takes breath* okay, I think I'm good so sorry for that. But I really am so excited. Failsafe part 1 is here! I have been waiting to get to this episode since I started writing and now it's finally here! And that means Disordered is almost here and I'm anxious for that. So I'm going to stop talking before I explode into tiny little pieces and won't be able to write anymore and get on with the episode._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 28-Failsafe Part 1

_~Mount Justice~_

In the gym, Black Crane was training her concentration. Meditating, her mind focused on a small target on the wall; nothing but the target. From her mind, a bright white light shot out; hitting the target in the bull's-eye continuously. This was a new power she had gotten over the week. She wasn't sure what the purpose was yet but it was new so she had to control it. And she was for a while until a gust of wind zoomed around her and swept her off her feet,

"What the… I was training here!"

Kid put her down in the Mission Room,

"Now's not the time for that."

The rest of the team and Tornado were watching a screen.

"What's… what's going on?" Crane saw John Stewart Green Lantern and Hal Jordan Green Lantern approach an alien airship that was about to enter Earth's zone.

"Attention," John Stewart Green Lantern spoke, "you've entered the boundaries of Earth's space. Disengage all weapons and engines. This is your final warning!"

The giant pink spot in front of them began to glow; shooting an ominous ray at the Lanterns. Using their power rings to form a bubble around them, it didn't do any good. The ray broke through; dematerializing the Lanterns. They were gone. No words could escape Crane's mouth. All she could do was gasp and put a hand over her mouth in fear. Back on the screen, the hatch on the BatShuttle opened to reveal Superman, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom and Captain Marvel. Together, they flew at the airship ready to fight. Instead, they had to dodge another incoming ray from the pink spot. Splitting in two, the ray took out Manhunter and Superman in one and Captain Atom and Captain Marvel in the other. Just like that, they too dematerialized like the Lanterns. All that remained in space was Batman in the BatShuttle. Ejecting just in time, the BatShuttle was destroyed; all that was left was a tiny pod just big enough for Batman to pilot. On the screen, more ships appeared. One hovered right in front of the pod; firing the same ray that came from the large ship. In a single blink, the pod… and Batman inside… was gone. No words could escape from Crane or Robin's mouths. All she could do was stand and stare at the screen.

Another screen appeared showing Zatara's face.

_~Mount Justice, October 16th, 16:01~_

Zatara had panic and worry in his voice,

"Tornado… did you…?"

"Yes, Zatara… we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative. See you in the field." The screen faded.

Tornado turned to the team,

"I must join the League. We will protect the Planet at ALL costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls… to you."

The team was hiding all signs of fear. Aqualad looked at each one,

"We stand ready."

Tornado left to assist the League leaving the team to watch the chaos unfold. A news report was on a screen,

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live. The extra-terrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City." Behind her, buildings were being demolished and people were being dematerialized by the rays like the Justice League. A ray came towards her but she was swept up by a red bolt, Flash. The cameraman was still shooting when a green wall came in front of him,

"Tropsnart siht namaremac ot ytefas!" The green wall disappeared and the Cameraman was on a roof. Iris appeared in front of the camera thanks to Flash.

"You both should be safe here. At least for now."

"Thank you Flash," Iris quickly looked over her shoulder, "and Zatara." Flash gently put a hand on her back; he was saying good-bye. He darted off while Zatara created a levitation disk to follow behind Flash. Iris addressed the camera, "Danny you okay?" The cameraman gave her at thumbs up, "As you can see," the camera moved to show people on a roof across the street, "the Justice League is… attempting to hold the line," a small pod flew over to the rooftop; firing the ray again. It took out the roof, "no…" Iris was sad; she just lost her husband.

Cat Grant yelled,

"Iris! Iris get out of there!" The feed was lost; Iris and Danny were gone. Cat collected herself, "I'm sorry we're experiencing technical difficulties from our Central City feed. We take you now to a devastated Taipei where another League contingent is having a bit more luck," the screen showed Taipei being completely destroyed; Hawkman and Hawkgirl flying to avoid the rays. But they too, like the others, were caught in the ray. On the rooftops, Green Arrow and Black Canary managed to take out a few of the pods. Although, that tiny good news was crushed when a pod closed in on them and took them out like the others. The camera went to Cat Grant again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we've just lost Black Canary, Green Arrow and the Hawks. Other heroes reported dead or missing include: Batman, Icon, Atom and Aquaman."

Crane tried to contain her composure; most of the League was gone. All that remained was Wonder Woman and Red Tornado,

"This can't be happening." She froze when Red Tornado's voice came into the Cave,

"Red Tornado to Cave. I fear I am all that remains of the League."

"RT!" Robin called for him. But he was gone.

That was it; the entire Justice League was gone. All that was left to stop the invasion was the team. Aqualad showed his leadership,

"We are Earth's heroes now!"

Crane gulped. No one knew what to expect from this attack; or what these ships were able to do.

"So what are we waiting for? A theme song?"

"A strategy. Earth's weapons are ineffective and it has been made tragically clear that a direct attack will not succeed."

"Checking satellite imagery," Robin brought up a holomap, "here's where the aliens are now."

Conner pointed to a red dot,

"This won't get lost."

Robin was surprised,

"It's Superman's Fortress of Solitude!"

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?"

Robin explained it,

"Its power source must have attracted the aliens attention. At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate."

Feeling betrayed, Conner turned his back,

"Must be some Fortress."

Miss Martian stopped him,

"Conner."

"Nah it's okay. Guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. You know… now."

"We will target this lone ship."

"Yeah," Kid was angry, "break it down, build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mogo," Artemis elbowed him, "oww."

"Martian, Kryptonian and Trivoyian in the house."

The three "aliens" stared down Kid; he tried to recover,

"Not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

"Whatever," Crane brushed it off, "so what do we intend to do once we get to the Fortress? And how do we intend to stop the attacks?" Robin and Aqualad grinned at her, "No… no… no! I won't do it!" She sighed, "Great."

_~Outside Superman's Fortress of Solitude~_

Examining the Fortress, a pod was sitting outside. The team was dressed in white clothes to blend in with the snow around them. Artemis hid behind a rock, Miss Martian was invisible and took out a part of the ship,

"Communications disabled," the ship fell to the ground, "propulsion disabled."

Artemis used an arrow on the eye of the ship; covering it with a high density foam. The laser on top began to fire randomly.

"And ETS are sealed inside."

From under the pod, Aqualad crashed through the ice and landed on a wing. The laser aimed for Aqualad who ducked for cover. The ray would've hit Aqualad if Wolf and Superboy hadn't redirected it first. Robin, Kid and Artemis joined the other boys on the ship. Robin pulled up a schematic of the ship,

"Identifying weapon's structural stress points and link points to the ship,"he pointed to three different points on the attachment, "here, here and here."

Miss Martian sliced the attachment in the different places permitting Superboy to start pulling it. But around his ankles, small detectors appeared. They was a smaller ray version of the larger one. Hearing it, Wolf growled and pushed Superboy out of the way; getting hit with the ray. In a second, he was gone too. Miss Martian had her mouth open,

"Wolf…"

"There was no indication of feedback, I'm sorry."

Superboy put his head down but soon regained his composure,

"Can't do anything for him now." He went back to pulling the attachment from the ship, "Let's go." He succeed it ripping it.

The bio-ship appeared next to them; Superboy and Miss Martian went over to it. Holding the laser above the bio-ship, Miss Martian had her hands on its side; reprogramming it to adapt to the laser,

"Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's bio-matrix. We'll need to decamoflague for a few minutes."

Two other ships flew over,

"We may not have a few minutes!"

"Miss Martian open fire!"Aqualad commanded while the ships flew closer.

"Can't! Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon and that's not fully integrated yet either!"

"Gotcha covered!" Artemis had three arrows on her bow then let them fly, "Get inside! I'm almost there!" she ran back towards the bio-ship. The arrows managed to take out one completely and ground the other. Still having its weapon, the ship aimed for Artemis.

"Artemis, behind you!"

With a single shot of the ray, Artemis was gone.

"ARTEMIISSS!"

This was Crane's time. Flying overhead, she was purple. Combining anger with sadness, her flying speed went supersonic. Crashing through the outside of the ship, Crane entered the enemy. Unleashing her emotions, the ship exploded from the inside out.

Kid couldn't believe it,

"ARTEMIS!"

Aqualad landed next to Kid,

"Get inside! All of you!" He pulled out his water bearers.

"Aqualad don't…" Robin stopped him, "Crane's still over there."

She gently flew over and landed in front of the remaining team,

"I'm sorry Wally; I should've came sooner.

"They're dead; every single alien! If it's the last thing I do!"

The bio-ship finished integrating the weapon; they were able to leave. Once inside, they stared at the empty seat where Artemis would normally sit. Everyone was silent. Miss Martian was crying at the helm while Kid let out his angry.

"There will be time to mourn later," Aqualad stood in the middle of the bio-ship, "we have a job to do. Defend the Earth and make sure Artemis' sacrifice was not in vain."

"Back to the Cave?"

"The Hall of Justice. The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope," he faced Crane, "Black Crane, I need you to be ready for anything. You need to be at your best; we're going to need your force fields and anger."

She nodded,

"Anger won't be a problem."

_~Washington DC~_

On the ground, Military waited for an incoming attack. Three ships entered the area,

"Now! Open fire!"

Tanks fired missiles; soldiers shot guns. But they all bounced off the hard exterior. The ships fired lasers scattering the ground crews to the side for cover. Above the ships, the bio-ship appeared and dropped Superboy on top of one. The impact made a crater. He punched at the center of the crater forcing it to crash to the ground. The newly added weapon from the other ship shot down the other two. Superboy and the bio-ship landed on the ground; the crowd cheered. A soldier nudged his commanding officer,

"See? It is Superman. Told you he wouldn't leave us out here alone."

"I don't know," the commanding officer was skeptical, "he looks kinda young. Where's the cape?"

"I'm not Superman!"

The General stepped forward,

"I don't know who you are Son and right now I don't care. You wear the "S" and you got the job done."

"I'm not Superman."

The General smiled,

"Tell that to the enemy," he saluted Aqualad, "General Wade Eiling, U.S. Air Force!"

"Aqualad, Justice League. We'll help you salvage as many alien's cannon as possible. Then, we start taking back what is ours."

Inside the Hall of Justice, the team stopped in the lobby to stare at the large statues of the fallen Leaguers. Robin thought the same thing as Crane,

"They're really gone."

Miss Martian went in front of Manhunter's statue while Crane went to Batman's. Miss Martian began to cry; Crane forced herself to hold them back. She felt her eyes becoming watery; it took everything she had to not let a single tear fall. She had to remain strong for the team… for Robin. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; holding her tight,

"We'll make him proud. I promise."

They got distracted when they heard crumbling of rock. Looking over, they heard Miss Martian call out,

"Uncle J'onn!" She wanted to go and embrace him but Aqualad stopped her,

"M'gann check his mind! Make sure he's whom he appears to be."

"It's him, he's real. And he's alive!"

"But we saw you get disintegrated. You and Superman! And everyone." Conner was confused like the others.

M'gann helped her Uncle up. Holding his head, he explained,

"Yes I remember. But, I cannot remember how I survived. Or… how I arrived here"

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you!"

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" It sounded possible… and likely.

"My mind is…"Manhunter held his head again, "clouded. I feel certain I had something important to tell you."

Kid smacked his head,

"Hello Wally! Come on!" Robin looked at him.

Kid and Robin started their way outside,

"What's going on?" Crane didn't want to leave the Hall; leave Batman's statue.

"I don't know but Kid wants to show me something."

Robin followed Kid outside.

"Rob, pull up the schematics!" Kid looked over the information, "I knew it look! It's giving off zeta beams; the same stuff that powers are zeta tubes. This thing doesn't disintegrate; it teleports!"He smiled, "Artemis is alive!"

"Maybe but…" Robin didn't have all the facts… he wasn't certain.

"No maybes! They're all alive!"

"That must've been what you wanted to tell us!"

Unsure of any of this, Aqualad, Superboy and Crane had a hard time believing it. Something didn't seem right. Their little questioning things were interrupted when more ships attacked. It was up to Crane now; it was time for her to do what Aqualad wanted her to do. She collected her emotions until she was ready to use them to not use unneeded energy.

_Okay, end of chapter here. Part 2 is the ending of the episode where they learn the invasion was as simulation. Something also happens to Crane in the simulation and Robin freaks out; worse than Kid did with Artemis. I hope everyone is enjoying the story; we're almost at Disordered and the Trivoyian episodes. Thanks all for reading; love you guys!_


	29. Chapter 29-Failsafe Part 2

_Part 2 of Failsafe then Disordered Part 1 is next. At the end of the chapter, I'll go over the timeline and plot for the Trivoyian chapters but I don't want to spend soo much time here talking. Please review!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 29-Failsafe Part 2

_~Hall of Justice, Normal POV~_

Numerous alien ships closed in on the Hall of Justice. Robin and Kid hid behind a car,

**"We're on our way!"**

** "Negative! We can't win this; not even Angel can handle this many! Miss Martian camo the bio-ship!"**

Too late; the bio-ship disintegrated sending Megan and Manhunter to the floor in pain.

"M'gann!" Superboy ran over to Miss Martian while Aqualad ran to Manhunter.

"That didn't feel like…"

Superboy was angry.

**"We're falling back! Angel, we're going to need cover!"**

** "On it!"**

The soldiers, Kid and Robin ran into the Hall. Rushing to the entrance, Crane faced her palms outward,

"Cover the door down to the floor! Make it strong, don't me wrong! Protect the ones I love like a glove!" A thick white, blue and red force field filled the empty space where the doors are supposed to be.

"We're trapped!"

A beam bounced off the field; hitting another ship destroying it. The door leading to the meeting room of the Hall opened,

"Maybe not."

"Go! I can expand the field but not for long;" Crane motioned for the other to go. Robin stayed behind while the others ran, "GO! I'll be right behind you!" Another beam attempted to penetrate the field, "GO NOW!" Reluctantly, he ran through the doorway and Crane started backing up. The field began to lengthen but rather slowly. By the time she got to the doorway, it was only half the room, "Shrink to size!" Quicker than it expanded, the field shrunk to fit through the doorway. Some soldiers kneeled behind her in case the field broke.

"We can all zeta to the Cave if you can grant us Computer Clearance to access the tubes."

"I can only authorize one at time."

More and more beams bounced off the field; Crane was pushing to keep it up. Aqualad pointed to the tubes,

"Send the soldiers first."

General Eiling denied,

"Belay that! You 6 are assets we cannot afford to lose!"

Aqualad felt awful; he didn't want to leave innocent civilians behind in their place. But he nodded to Manhunter who granted clearance,

"Override Martian Manhunter 07."

"RECOGNIZED! ACCESS GRANTED!" The doors slid open to reveal the tubes. The scanner scanned M'gann, "MISS MARTIAN! B06!" M'gann ran through, "ROBIN! B01!" Robin went next, "KID FLASH! B04!" A large crash came from behind them; Crane sent flying into the computer screen. Her force field was down; too many blows from the ships beams. Debris from the doorway landed on a soldier breaking his leg. Superboy ran over to help him. Kid wanted to do the same but was pushed through the tubes by Aqualad before he could get the chance. Superboy removed a large piece of debris and helped him to the teleporter,

"He goes next."

"Fine then you."

A bright light came from the computer screen and was sent through the doorway. A loud echo made Aqualad freeze,

"HEIMLE MOSOLIUN!"

"SUPERBOY! B05!"

Superboy looked over his shoulder at the light then went through the tubes. But as soon as he went through, the bright light came slamming back to the voice. She came falling down the ground while the beams from the ships took the soldiers. Aqualad was helping Manhunter,

"They need you more than me!" He pushed Manhunter through the tubes before a ray got him too. One final beam took Crane with Aqualad; she was already dead before it her hurt. She was a fortunate one; she didn't feel the pain being disintegrated.

_~Mount Justice~_

All that remained was Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter. Robin anxiously waited for Crane to come through that tube,

"Come on… where is she?" No one came through, "Come on Angel… you have to make it."

"Robin," Superboy broke the news, "she's not coming back."

"What do you mean? Of course she is! She was holding up the force field."

"But right before Kid went through the teleporter, a loud crash came and Crane slammed into the computer."

Manhunter added his piece,

"And right before Aqualad pushed me through, she landed on the ground. I do not think she was alive then."

Robin couldn't believe it,

"No… she was…"

Kid put a tender hand on his shoulder,

"Dude… too many beams hit the field at one time. There is no way she's coming through. She and Aqualad are together with Artemis and the rest of the Justice League."

"I think what Conner and my Uncle are trying is…" Miss Martian had to tell, "Is that Black Crane wasn't even alive when the beam took her. She was already… dead."

This angered Robin; he refused to believe it,

"NO! SHE'S ALIVE AND I'M GOING TO FIND HER! I know her; she teleported herself away before the beam took her; there is no way she died before that. She's stronger now; able to stand up to more attacks like that."

"Robin, perhaps we should focus on the rest of the mission." Manhunter was holding his head.

"Our next mission is clear," Robin instantously shifted modes, "if we believe that the aliens have been teleporting their victims…"

"Which we do." Kid added.

"Then the only reasonable detention facility is here," Robin brought up a projection of the mother-ship, "their mother-ship. Atop what used to be Smallville," him and the others looked at Manhunter, "ring any bells?"

"No," Manhunter shook his head, "I'm sorry."

Robin went into leader mode,

"Superboy, you'll create a distraction."

"No!" Miss Martian wouldn't allow it, "He's offering you up as a sacrifice! Aqualad would never do that!"

"You're right… Aqualad would sacrifice himself; a mistake that just cost us our leader… Artemis sacrificed herself to make sure the cannon was installed on the bio-ship and Crane sacrificed herself to make sure we all got through the zeta tubes! Superboy is the most to be perceived as a threat; motivating the aliens to deploy."

"Worse case; he's teleported inside and we set him free along with Artemis… and Aqualad… and everyone."

Miss Martian wouldn't hear it,

"Both of you are just hoping Artemis and Crane are alive! You're forgetting about the ones who are still alive!"

"Our mission is to protect the Earth and we can't do that alone. We need the others! You didn't lose anyone close to you in the invasion! Conner and Manhunter are still here! Wally lost Flash and Artemis; I've lost Batman and the only girl I've ever loved! This is the last thing we can do for them!"

A camera was set up in the Cave,

"We need to get a message to the people. Let them know there still is hope."

_~On every screen~_

"And although we know all seems lost, the one thing the alien cannot destroy; is hope."

"Hope survives because the battle is not over! Not even if one of us is willing to fight."

"It doesn't matter how many fall. New heroes will always rise to carry on; bringing all their resources, their skills, their talents to bear to defeat the enemy." Kid tried to sound positive.

Robin was the final to speak,

"The people of Earth will survive this. We will rebuild and we will thrive! Never doubt and never forget, THE EARTH WILL NEVER SURRENDER!"

The camera shut off.

_~Mount Justice~_

"Let's go!"

The remaining members of the team and their friends left the Cave. It was now or never.

_~Smallville~_

Robin stood on a rock looking through binoculars. He was watching the mother-ship when Miss Martian got next to him,

"Stay close to J'onn. He's still a little…" he wiggled his hand and Miss Martian nodded, "first team deploy!"

Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian took to the skies going invisible. Manhunter density shifted through the hard exterior of the mother-ship,

**"Ready! In position!"** She spoke to Conner individually, **"Be careful Conner. I love you."**

Conner smiled then looked at Robin. He nodded; giving him the okay. He leapt off the ground and landed on the mother-ship; wrecking everything and anything he could. He dismantled a cannon,

**"Careful! Don't disconnect the power source!"**

Superboy yelled,

"Alright you glorified trespassers! You wanna see how a REAL alien fights?" He controlled the cannon to make it fire. Underneath, the hatches opened and more mini-ships were released.

**"It's now or never!"**

Kid, carrying Robin on his back, ran the fastest he could. Jumping off a ledge, they landed in the mother-ship and hid before anything could see them.

**"Ways clear! Go!"**

Kid and Robin met up with Manhunter and Miss Martian. Running through the ship, M'gann suddenly stopped and fell to the floor,

"No! He's gone." She started to cry.

Kid kneeled beside,

"**It's alright. We'll find him with Artemis. I know** **it."**

Manhunter set the record straight,

**"No. My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that; there is no detention facility. No prisoners to rescue,"** Kid stood back up, **"our mission holds no purpose."**

Kid clenched the front of Manhunter's suit,

**"No! You're wrong! The zeta radiation proves she's alive she…"**

Robin knew Manhunter was right,

**"Stop it K.F.! I've been scanning for League and team signals since we got inside; they're not… here. Artemis… is gone. So is Crane… so is Aqualad."** Kid softened his face, **"but our mission still holds a purpose; to destroy this mother-ship."** Robin quickly left; he couldn't let the others see his face. He hated the thought of Angelee gone; the thought that he'd never see her again… never hug her or laugh with her again. "I'm sorry Angel…"his voice was choked, "I should've told you when I had the chance… told you everything. I love you!" They went through a door. Inside they found a large orange sphere, **"This is the power core. Blow this and the whole mother-ship blows!"** The remaining four leapt over pipes.

Landing on a pad, Robin felt a gravity change; he was being pulled towards the core. Kid tried to save him but they were pulled closer. Using a suction grappling hook, Kid and Robin dangled in mid-air. Manhunter took out a defense weapon while Miss Martian floated Kid and Robin down to the core. Robin took both of his utilities belt equipped with bombs and laid them on the power core.

**"You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here."** Robin was setting the timer for the bombs.

**"4 minutes. Let's go!"**

The four ran through the mother-ship back to the way they came. But the hatch was closed; sealing them in. Alien defenses cornered the against walls,

**"16 seconds and counting. Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go!"**

** "No, we won't leave you."**

** "That's an order! We'll follow as soon as we blow these doors."**

Manhunter fazed them out. The two boys remained; Kid nodded and they attacked. Outside, Miss Martian and Manhunter saw the explosion; the mother-ship blown to smithereens. Manhunter was comforting his niece,

**"Don't…don't say the mission was a success. The price was too high;"** a larger ship landed in front of them, **"no…no no… no…" **she faced her Uncle, **"we have to get out of here now!"**

** "NO! We have to end this now!"** He punched Miss Martian in the gut.

_~Mount Justice, October 16__th__, 16:21~_

M'gann gasped for breath and shot up. Sitting up, she looked around and saw the others, alive,

"You're all alive!"

Dick was sweating; Manhunter was holding his head while Batman was holding him up,

"What happened in there?"

"The exercise… it all went… wrong."

"Exercise?" Dick huffed out of breath; Angelee easing herself on his table in front of him.

"Try to remember," Batman explained, "what you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know it was a train failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still you were aware nothing was real; including the deaths of the entire Justice League."

"That is why you hardly grieved even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes," Wolf had his head buried in Conner's chest; Conner petting him, "but that all changed… when Artemis died. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it wasn't real, her sub-conscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and her sub-conscious took control making all of you forget too."

Robin was holding Angelee close; he wouldn't lose her again. The entire team looked at M'gann,

"I…I'm so sorry."

"This isn't her fault!" Conner defended her, "Why didn't you stop the exercise?"

Angelee sighed,

"He tried, I felt it."

"M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should've awakened upon her death, was so convinced that she had passed that she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to wrest control from Miss Martian's sub-conscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was… too much noise to think clearly; to remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad, Black Crane and Superboy helped. But only when the mother-ship exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced, my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose; to shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologizes. I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous… so damaging." M'gann was crying in Captain Marvel's arms.

Dick continued to hold onto Angelee; afraid to let go.

"Dick, go by M'gann. She needs all of you."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'm fine. Go, M'gann needs you."

Hesitant, Dick went over to M'gann and comforted her. Angelee turned her attention to Batman,

"Can I speak with you, now?" She went off to the side. Batman followed, "This was your idea wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

"What in the world were you thinking?" She was beyond angry; Batman's eyes narrowed. No one spoke to him like that, "Do you even realize the damage you caused them?"

"You heard what Manhunter said; he didn't expect M'gann's telepathic powers to act the way they did."

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN SUGGESTED THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE! Do you think Superboy was ready to lose Superman, or how about M'gann to lose Manhunter… or Dick to lose you? You just traumatized every single one of those kids in ways they weren't ready for!"

"And you were?"

Angelee flew up to be even with Batman,

"I lost my parents when I was four, much younger than when Dick lost his. I know what's it like to be on my own with all my loved ones gone, they don't. Then you go and do this to them!? They're never going to recover from this! No amount of time is gonna be able to repair the damage you initiated. They're never gonna be the same because of this!"

"They weren't meant to be the same."

Angelee couldn't believe what he just said,

"Look at M'gann Batman!" She forced his head to turn, "She is an emotional wreck because of this! Is this what you wanted her to be like after the exercise?"

"Of course not!"

"Well that's what happened because YOU didn't think of what could happen. Initiating the idea of an exercise like this was stupid and reckless on your part. You should be ashamed of yourself!" She heard enough. Flying away, she hid herself in her room. Truth is… she was traumatized from the exercise; more than she expected. Over the past two years, she had been mentally preparing herself to lose Batman and Robin; either by them leaving or getting killed by her Uncle. So being as traumatized as she was, it was a shock to her. Sitting on her bed with the lights off, she wanted to be left alone.

**"Princess… Princess Angelica."**

She knew that voice; it was William! Quickly drawing the hexagon and placing the candles, she recited the connection spell. In no time, William stood before her,

"William!" She flung herself into his arms, "Oh thank god you're okay!"

He grunted,

"Yes, I am fine. I apologize it took so long to contact you again. That spell was harder to get than I expected. But," he held up a piece of paper, "I managed to get it."

Angelee was thrilled,

"Oh my… I never thought…" she hugged him again, "thank you." the double knock came on her door, "not now Dick."

"Hold on Princess. Is there… any way I could… meet this male friend of yours?"

"He doesn't know I'm going to Trivoyian."

"That is alright; I will not tell him."

Sighing, Angelee unlocked her door,

"Come in Dick."

The door opened and Dick walked in,

"I just wanted to…" the door slid closed behind him, "um… am I interrupting something here?"

Angelee pulled him into the hexagon,

"Dick… I'd like you to meet William. William, this is Dick."

William extended a hand,

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Princess Angelee has told me so much about you."

Angelee nudged Dick, who then took William's hand,

"Well that's kind of funny because I just found out you two weeks ago."

"Oh?"

Dick dug deeper,

"Oh yeah. She didn't tell any of us that she could communicate with people on Trivoyian until she spoke the language."

"Oh you managed to say a spell in Trivoyian dialect?"

"I did! I was so proud; I got the pronunciation correct and everything. Thank you for teaching me."

William smiled,

"It was my pleasure. I am happy to help."

Dick grew jealous,

"I need to talk to you Angel."

"Uh sure, give me a few minutes and I'll meet you in the gym."

"No… now."

Angelee was in shock; Dick never spoke to her like that,

"It can wait. I'm speaking with someone else right now."

"It is alright Your Majesty. We will speak later."

"I don't want to be rude."

William laughed,

"You are the Princess of Trivoyian; you can be as rude as your heart desires," he gave her a light kiss, "I shall see you next time." The candles blew out.

Angelee picked up the candles.

"You want to explain that to me?"

"What's there to explain? You're able to see him because you and I share that mental link." She put the candles in the garbage; they were done.

"The kiss… Angelee…"

Sitting back on her bed, Angelee pulled out her sketchbook,

"It's… customary on Trivoyian." She flipped the page with the drawing of Dick and William and her with hearts and question marks surrounding her. Dick pointed it out,

"What's that drawing?"

"Nothing." Dick took the book from her, "Hey! Give it back!"

Dick looked over the drawing,

"I…you…you like him…" Angelee tried to say no, "don't you even lie to me Angelica!"

She sighed,

"I don't know. I wanted something to draw that day so I put a spell on the pencil to draw what was in the deepest part of my heart and that is what it drew."

"And this is me… you like both of us."

"Why are you getting jealous?"

"Because I gave you the truth about how I felt years ago but you couldn't tell me and now you're crushing on not just me but some other guy on another planet and not tell me!"

Angelee folded her arms,

"But it's okay for you to do it right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about Zatanna Dick," he froze, "I know about everything; you flirting with her, her flirting with you, you wanting to "kidnap her" more often, to spend time together… you're sitting here getting upset with me because I may have feelings for William and didn't tell you but I can't say the same thing to you about Zatanna."

Everything Superboy told him was true; she was jealous… and he did hurt her,

"Angel… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!" The door opened, "And don't ever talk to me again!" Dick was pushed out of her room; the door slamming in his face.

Dick pounded her door,

"Angelee please…just talk to me. We can work this out!"

Angelee leaned against the door; tears rushing down her cheeks. What just happened? One minute he's holding her; not wanting to let her go then the next they're arguing and she told him to never speak to her again.

**"It's for the better,"** she wiped her cheeks, **"now it won't be as hard to say good-bye when I leave."**

"Angel…" Dick was crying; he never cries, "I'm sorry… I never meant to hurt you. Please…don't pull yourself away."

Angelee couldn't stand to hear anymore. She went over to her bed and climbed in. Pulling her knees to her chest, Niagara Falls poured out of her eyes. She never wanted to hurt him; never wanted to see him break like he did just now. But in her mind, it was for the better. She would be leaving in a couple of weeks now that she had the transportation spell and now it was easier for her to leave. With the room dark, she sat in heaving from crying. Lying down, she quickly fell asleep. She just made the biggest mistake of her life… and she knew it.

_~Dick's POV~_

Finally accepting that Angelee wouldn't talk to him, he darted down the hallway to the gym. There, he took his anger and hurt out on training. Punching the heck out of a punch bag, he kicked a hole in the wall.

"What have I done? I just lost her for good because of my stupidity."

He too made the biggest mistake of his life… and he knew it.

What they didn't know was how these mistakes would impact their future. And what they were in for was something neither of them could have prepared themselves for.

_So sad… what is happening? Things are only going to get worse in later chapters. The next chapter is Disordered Part 1so forewarning, it will be mostly dialect. So I said in the beginning that I would do a synopsis of the Trivoyian chapters so that's what I'm gonna do. Now, after Disordered is supposed to be Secrets where Zatanna and Artemis go out for a girl's night on Halloween and Artemis finds out about Conner and M'gann. "Secrets" is being omitted completely; don't like that episode and being changed to "Forever a team". That episode will focus on the team debating about going to Trivoyian with Angelee and the transportation there. Then the next regular episode is meant to be "Misplaced" where adults and kids go to separate worlds. That will be kept just moved down two episodes to number 21 and will be replaced with "The long awaited day". This is the arrival on Trivoyian and strategizing to take down Dremlick. The team also meets the rebels that will aide them in battle. The fight to get into the palace also begins. The final chapter of the Trivoyian plot is "A day of rejoice and good" and will take the place of "Cold-hearted" which focuses on Wally's birthday. That will become Episode 22. I'll go into more detail on future chapters in later chapters. For now, please review with thoughts and suggestions. Thanks for reading!_


	30. Chapter 30-Disordered Part 1

_Hello readers, how is everybody today? Just like the other chapters, I'm not going to spend a lot of time talking because I am so looking forward to writing Disordered. So let's get to it. Part 1 is starting!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

_P.S. Thank you to Stronger123, angel2u and ShyWolfDog for your recent reviews on the last few chapters; you three are the absolute best readers ever. Thank you so much; it means a lot!_

Chapter 30-Disordered Part 1

_~Mount Justice, October 23__rd__, 17:21~_

One week had passed since the tragic training exercise and the team had yet to recover. Well, the ones who had shown their damage hadn't recovered. But Angelee never showed how traumatized she was so she went along like normal. The only difference was she wasn't spending time with Dick like normal. But it was like that for weeks but it was worse this past week. They had the huge argument after the exercise ended and they were avoiding each other. Angelee spent most of her time between her room and training in the gym. She had one more week before she was to leave for Trivoyian and face her Uncle. She had to spend the rest of her time preparing herself; mentally, physically and power-wise. She tried to avoid the team at all costs. But today was not the day. Wanting a snack, she went into the kitchen. Once there, she froze when she saw the team. They all had sad looks on their faces; but Conner was missing. Lately he's been spending his time out of the Cave to avoid the depression and memories of the exercise. Keeping to herself, she went into the fridge to pull out an apple. No one could cough up a word. She took her apple and left the kitchen back to the gym.

In the Mission Room, Captain Marvel, Manhunter and newly repaired Red Tornado monitored the team.

"RECOGNIZED BATMAN! 02!"

"How are they?"

"I am still shaken by what you and I wrought. One could only imagine how these youths fare."

Batman remembered Angelee going off on him

"I know our virtual reality training simulation went… badly… but I had hoped the team would've rallied by now."

Tornado, Manhunter and Marvel couldn't believe what was coming out of Batman's mouth.

"Trauma tends to linger as I know you know my friend."

"Yeah Batman," Marvel spoke now, "think about how the kids feels; how you felt."

"Black Canary?"

"She has her work cut out for her."

_~Black Canary and Conner's POV~_

They sat in green chairs facing each other. Canary had to work with this one; Conner was no easy egg to crack.

"I can only imagine, how devastating it was; losing your friends… in essence your family. Convinced all the time it was completely real," Conner's hands curled into fists, "I'm sure it must've been horrible for you," Conner remained silent, "I understand. You're Superboy; you're not supposed to have feelings of sadness or vulnerability."

"You don't know WHAT I feel." He walked out.

"Conner."

"Just leave me alone!"

_~Hanger POV~_

Using the open space, Angelee was practicing her new emotion veils. She remembered becoming purple in the training exercise; a combination of red and blue… anger and sadness.

"If it was able to happen in the exercise, maybe I can get it to work here… and get other emotions to mix as well." Thinking of something that made her angry and sad, she let it flow through her body. The anger was Dick being a jerk about William… and sad that they're drifting apart after what they've been through together. Letting the feelings mix together, she felt it tingle through her body. Starting at her head, she became veiled in purple. Slowly, the rest of her body followed, "Ha… this is it." She flew; a ray of purple under her. Flying forward, she went supersonic. In no time, she almost rammed into the wall. Hauling to a stop, she let the mixture fade, "That was amazing." She was ready to try something else when she noticed Conner come out of the elevator. They stared at each other for what seemed like years but were mere seconds, "Therapy session with Canary gone wrong?"

"Yeah… how did you know?"

Angelee drifted to the floor,

"After I joined Batman, he made me go through a therapy session with Canary. Let's just say she still has the scratch to show how bad it went."

"You attacked her?

"Oh no… I lost control of my emotions for split second when she brought up facing my Uncle and she got caught in the crossfire. I still feel bad and that was two years ago."

Conner smiled,

"I'm sure she'll want to talk to you too."

"She can try all she wants; I'm not traumatized like the rest of you."

Conner mounted his motorcycle,

"Red Tornado hanger door." Wolf and Sphere were by him, "Sphere out of the way!"

Sphere beeped and blinked at him before changing into a two person bike,

"I didn't know Sphere could do that."

"Me neither," he and Wolf got in, "Angelee… are you and Robin… okay?"

Angelee petted Wolf under his chin,

"Conner…" Wolf licked her face; Conner's blue eyes met her hazel, "it's… complicated."

"I was afraid of that," he revved Sphere, "I hope you two can work everything out; you two need each other."

Angelee heard Batman coming,

"You better leave now before Bats gets here or he'll never let you leave."

Conner nodded and he took off; Batman and Red Tornado just missing him.

"Superboy, return to Cave."

There was an echo of Batman's voice. Batman heard it too because he found Conner's ditched com,

"Ditched his com like normal," Batman turned to her, "he does that when he wants to think to himself; work things out."

Batman's white slits narrowed,

"Upstairs…now."

"I'm not talking to Canary."

"Don't start Angelica. Everyone is required to…"

Angelee interrupted him,

"Everyone who was traumatized by the training exercise is required to sit with Canary. I've told you before Batman, I'm fine! I'm not traumatized, sad or anything; I'm… whelmed to steal Robin's word."

"She's sitting with Artemis right now. Once they're done, you're next. End of discussion." Batman went back upstairs to speak with Manhunter.

Sticking her tongue out at him, Angelee folded her arms,

"I don't need a stupid therapy session." Her fingertips began to be covered in orange and Indigo; scaredness and traumatization.

Red Tornado took notice,

"Your fingers say otherwise," Angelee hid her fingers, "Angelica, we all get scared and traumatized at one point in our existence. Even though you are not of Earth descent, you still experience Earthly emotions such as anger and sadness; love and hate… scare and trauma. I understand everyone copes uniquely with these emotions; but sometimes, even the strong need a little assistance." Tornado left the hanger to join Batman and the others.

_~Black Canary and Artemis' POV~_

"Look, me dying during the exercise might have started things going south but I was coma girl; missed out on all the fun of forgetting it wasn't real so; no trauma, no need for a shrink wrap."

"You're too tough to need help?"

Artemis pulled her legs in,

"I don't know… maybe."

"Or maybe too tough to ADMIT you need help. Artemis, it's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends."

"I know that." Artemis spit out while clutching her arm.

"But you still keep secrets from them."

This got Artemis' attention,

"You won't tell them; you can't!"

"I won't; but you should. You could start by admitting that you're not really Green Arrow's niece." Artemis was worried. If Black Canary knew, how many others knew.

Artemis snuffed,

"Right! Can you imagine what Wally would do with that… or Angelica. She hates me enough; that would only add to her reasons to hate me."

"Interesting. So the people you're most worried about are Wally and Angelica. Why?"

"No one ever heard of Angelica when she became a hero but that didn't stop her. She's so tough and strong nothing breaks her. She's always calm and cool; never worried. The first time I had to handle things on my own when Torpedo and Inferno attacked, I panicked. I hoped someone from the League would show up and do what I couldn't… I even thought of running away; I was afraid."

"That's a natural feeling."

"But the way Angelica always finds some way to put that fear beside her and fight… and win… it makes me…jealous."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know it just does."

Canary knew Angelica's backstory; she had a therapy session with her once,

"Angelica is… unique. She's been through a lot in her short years and had to learn a lot on her own; much like you. But when she turned 10, that all changed; she had two people looking out for her. She learned to rely on Robin for support when she couldn't. She has taught herself, with the help of Batman and Robin, to push her fears aside and do the job. But she does break; it just takes a lot for it to happen," Artemis tucked her head into her chest, "now tell me about Wally. Why are you concerned about what he would think if he knew the truth about you?"

Artemis began to tell her about Wally. _(I'm not spoiling it even though we know what happens.)_

_~Kitchen POV~_

In the kitchen, Kaldur, Wally, M'gann and Dick sat in awkward silence yet again. No one could manage the courage to talk. Angelee walked in to grab a cold bottled water from the fridge; she was training in the gym again.

"Angelica…" Kaldur finally spoke, "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Kaldur; just getting some water." Dick and Angelee avoided each other gazes. Kaldur saw it,

"Are you sure? You seem to be spending a lot more time alone than normal."

Taking a sip, Angelee shut the fridge,

"Just working on some new battle techniques. Someone on this team has to be prepared in case something happens." She gave the death stare to Dick who frowned, "Don't worry about me; I'm fine." She left the kitchen and went back to the gym.

"You know she's far from fine right?" Wally pointed out.

"How do you know?"

Wally chuckled,

"I've known her almost as long as Boy Wonder. Besides, you start to pick up on her habits when things are bothering her."

M'gann put some dishes in the dishwasher,

"What kinds of habits?"

"Ask shades." Wally pointed his thumb to Dick on the couch. They all stared at him.

Dick exhaled,

"She avoids all contact with the people around her, she constantly draws and she works out. It keeps her occupied while she sorts everything out. Whether she admits it or not, the exercise freaked her out too."

Kaldur and M'gann observed Dick; something happened between them and Kaldur could see it.

"Something happened… between you two; didn't it?"

Dick ignored the question; he didn't want to talk about it.

"Something big happened," Wally was now concerned, "it's the only time he doesn't answer a question."

The room fell into silence again.

_~Black Canary and Angelee's POV~_

On her way back to the gym, she caught Artemis leaving the "therapy room"; Black Canary in the doorway,

"Angelica… you're next."

"Thanks Canary but I'll pass." She took a large bite of her apple.

"Batman's orders," Canary pointed to the chair, "sit."

Angelee had no choice. She walked into the "therapy room" and sat in a green chair. She didn't get comfortable; she wasn't going to be there long. Black Canary sat down next,

"So… where would you like to start?"

"You're the one conducting these little sessions; feel free to talk." Another bite was taken of the apple.

Grinning, Canary began,

"Alright then… let's start with your opinion about the exercise."

"It was a stupid idea and Batman knows it; I already told him."

"Why do you think it was stupid?"

"Because there are other ways to create a failure mission besides killing off every close to you. Conner lost Superman, Wally lost Flash, M'gann thought she lost her Uncle and Dick lost Batman."

"You lost Batman too; it wasn't just Dick."

Angelee laughed then tossed her apple core in the trash,

"You're forgetting Canary, I know what it's like to lose the ones close to me; no one but Dick knew how it felt. I was four when my parents were killed; Dick was 9; big age difference. Dick had his parents to learn from until then; I had to teach myself everything I knew before Batman and Robin found me in Gotham. By then I had been surviving on my own for six years and I can easily do it again."

"So you think that gives you an advantage?"

"I know it does. You take away Wally's or M'gann's family, would they be able to live on their own; survive with food, shelter and water? No way! If I were to lose Batman and Robin for any reason, I could very easily take care of myself."

"What about Dick? Could he?"

Angelee sat up straight and stared into Canary's eyes,

"I have been mentally preparing myself, for two years, to lose Batman and Robin. Whether it's them leaving for some reason, them dying like the simulation, or me dying from battling my Uncle, I'm prepared to say good-bye."

"What about your death protecting the team?"

"Same thing; I've been preparing for my possible death. I'm the only person on this team who has to worry about that because I have a royal duty to do. I know very well that Dremlick may succeed in killing me before I can stop him and I've come to accept that," Angelee got off the chair, "so you can talk to the others who really ARE traumatized because I'm not," she headed for the door, "I suggest either M'gann or Wally next." She left the room.

_~Angelee's POV~_

Rushing to her room, she quickly shut the door behind her then leaned against it. Exhaling, she felt depressed again. She needed something to distract her attention from the exercise and traumatization; something to keep her busy. Instead of going to the gym to train again, she sat on her floor and pulled out her sketchbook. Wanting to draw, she lacked motivation and inspiration. If she could, she would go to the beach and sit there but Batman wasn't allowing anyone to leave the Cave and he tightened security after Conner left. Oh she longed to feel the warm sun on her face; the lapping of the waves at her feet and the sketchbook in hand,

"Maybe I can convince him to let me go." She grabbed the sketchbook and went into the Mission Room. There, she saw Batman, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado and Captain Marvel talking.

_~Mission Room POV~_

"Excuse me, can I interrupt for a minute?"

"You're supposed to be having your therapy session with Canary."

"I did," Batman narrowed his eyes at her, "I swear; you can ask her yourself."

"I plan to." Batman went to leave to talk to Canary but Angelee stopped him first.

"Wait. I wanted to ask you if you'd let me go to the beach; let me draw." She held up her sketchbook.

As much as he wanted to say yes, he had to say no,

"No. No one is allowed to leave the Cave."

"Not even if I take Captain with me; or Tornado?"

Marvel got excited,

"Yeah I'll go with her; protect her and such!"

"No! Everyone must be present for their therapy sessions; even if you've already had one."

Angelee grunted,

"That's not fair! I'm being punished when I'm not even traumatized like the others; it's not fair." She stormed off to her room again.

_~Leaguer's POV~_

While Angelee was leaving, Canary was coming in to talk to Batman,

"Whoa, what happened here?"

"Angelica wanted to go to the beach to draw but Batman wouldn't let her."

"How did her session go?"

"It really didn't. She kept saying she wasn't traumatized and that she has been preparing herself to lose you and Robin one day."

This worried Batman,

"Did she say why?"

"I'm not supposed to say; Patient confidentiality."

"Canary…"

Sighing, she told him,

"She said she's been preparing herself in case you and Robin walk out on her, you die like the exercise or she gets killed fighting her Uncle. Even when I brought up her death, she said she's been preparing herself for that too. She's more traumatized than she admits; it hit her really hard. Even though she has been preparing herself, she isn't prepared for any of it."

"I fear someone needs to talk to her; but not in Canary's way; someone she wouldn't usually talk to." Manhunter suggested.

Batman and Canary smiled,

"Ollie." They both said.

Batman immediately contacted Green Arrow while Canary went back to her sessions. Aqualad was next.

_~Black Canary and Aqualad's POV~_

"I was the General; behaved like a soldier and sacrificed myself. I am not fit for command," He lowered his head, "I must resign from team leader."

"Who do you recommend to take your place?"

Aqualad hadn't completely thought it through,

"Artemis is too raw and untrusting; Kid Flash too rash and implusive; Miss Martian remains too eager to please; Superboy carries too much anger…"

"What about Black Crane?"

"She is the most powerful; but she is far too young to carry that heavy responsibility. She can take command when needed but sometimes, she forgets she is on Earth and fails to think like a human."

"Making… Robin the logical choice."

"But he is so young as well; only one year older than Black Crane."

Black Canary made a valid point,

"Kaldur, you're all young."

Aqualad hunched over,

"I cannot shift this burden over to him; not yet," he sighed, "it appears I must withdraw my resignation."

Canary leaned back in her chair,

"Allow me to ask you a few questions Kaldur."

"Of course."

"Where are your thoughts on how Angelica reacted to the exercise?"

"I cannot say for certain but Kid and Robin both say she is not fine like she claims. I know she yelled at Batman once we woke up but… I do not know if she is as shaken as we are."

Canary didn't want to linger on the subject. It was clear Aqualad didn't know anything; maybe Kid or Robin would be able to shed some light.

_~Black Canary and Wally's POV~_

Wally sat in the chair; his legs draped over the back stuffing his face with food.

"So… you want me to believe that after everything you went through including your own death from a fiery explosion, you're peachy?"

"I'm… fairly certain I never used the word peachy. But… I think you got the gist."

"So you really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Artemis' death?"

This made Wally choke on some popcorn; he began to cough and sit up normally,

"I…I'd rather talk about you babe." _(That creeps me out every time. I mean come on… the kid is like 15 and Black Canary has to be pushing 30 or just over 30… )_

Canary held her head up with her left fist,

"Wally, you're in denial."

"I'm comfortable with that."

"So let me ask you this, were you comfortable with Black Crane sacrificing herself to allow you and the rest of the team to get through the zeta tubes?"

"Angelee is like a sister to me; I've known almost as long as Dick has and we've become real close. But Artemis sacrificed herself to get the cannon integrated to the bio-ship."

"Did you feel the same or did you feel differently?"

Wally laughed,

"Of course I felt differently! I don't see Artemis as a little sister like I do Angelee. I see her as a…" he paused before he could say anymore, "I'm done." He left the room like others before him.

_~Angelee's POV~_

Sitting in her room, Angelee managed to find some inspiration to draw. However, the drawings were darker than usual. She couldn't even bear to look at them; she ripped them out and crumbled them. Giving up, she fell onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do,

"I guess there's only one thing to do." She sat Cross-legged on the bed and shut her eyes, "Ituymip mo, Ituymip mo, Ituymip mo." She began to chant. Levitating above her bed, she attempted to clear her mind; attempted to put an end to the chatter and the never ending confusion. But things were about to get worse for her because Green Arrow just arrived at the Cave and he was ready to talk to her; an no amount of mental preparation could help her deal with him.

_Okay part 1 of Disordered is done. I will get part 2 up later; it's late again and I'm getting tired. I'll finish part 2 later and get it up then that will be the last chapter for a few days; going by my sister's and have to leave my laptop home for my mom. During that time, I will be working on the details for the Trivoyian chapters and I hope to have the first Trivoyian episode up on Thursday or Friday; it all depends when I get back. So thank you to all who have been sticking with me through this; three of them were already named above, you guys are the best._


	31. Chapter 31-Disordered Part 2

_Hey readers, how are things? Here is part 2 of Disordered where the team learns of Angelee's decision to go to Trivoyian. But I'm not going to waste time by talking again. Enjoy and please review!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 31-Disordered Part 2

_~Black Canary and Dick's POV~_

Dick sat in the chair; sorrow drowned his face.

"Hurting? Try traumatized. I finally become leader and wind sending all my friends to their deaths. I know I did what I had to, but I hated it. When we started this team, I was desperate to be in charge. Not anymore; and…that's not even the worst of it," he looked at the floor, "you…you can't tell Batman."

"Nothing leaves this room."

"I always wanted… expected to grow up and and become him. And the hero bit I'm still all in but that thing, inside of him, that thing that drives him to sacrifice EVERYTHING for the sake of his mission, that's not me. I don't want to be THE Batman anymore." _(Oh Irony; good to see you.)_

"What made you come to that decision?"

"Losing all of my friends. I sacrificed Superboy for us to blow the power of the mother-ship but in the end, it was for nothing. I lost everyone I care for in that exercise; three under my leadership. I don't know how Batman does it; I can't do it again."

Canary asked a troubling question,

"How did you feel when Artemis died first?"

"I… I didn't; I was so focused on finishing the mission and comforting Wally, I put my own emotions aside."

"Hmm," the other troubling question, "how about when Black Crane died?"

His eyes went wide behind the sunglasses,

"It…it was awful. I know I might lose her when she faces her Uncle so I thought I was prepared for it; accepted that one day, she might not be in my life anymore. I wouldn't pick her up from school then come here, sit on the window ledge in Gotham with her, watch her draw. I thought I was ready for that…"

"But you aren't? Are you?"

His head went down again,

"No… and I don't think I ever will."

"Why not?"

Dick hesitated for minute,

"Because I love her," Canary held her breath, "but my stupidity might have lost her already."

_~Angelee's POV~_

Angelee refused to leave her room. She wanted to go to the beach and wash her worry away in the ocean but Batman was being protective and wouldn't let anyone leave. So to pass the time, she wrote down emotion abilities to test,

"Okay… I wanna test anger and hate, jealousy and love, sadness and love and happiness and love," a knock came at her door, "who is it?"

"It's Green Arrow." Raising an eyebrow, Angelee unlocked her door; it slid open and Green Arrow walked in, "Are you busy?"

Angelee continued to write,

"Not really. Is there a mission?"

"Uh no. Can I sit?" Angelee sat up, "Thanks," Angelee shrugged, "I was hoping to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About the exercise."

Grunting, Angelee folded her arms,

"I'm not traumatized Arrow okay. I've already told Canary that."

"I know, I know. But… I think you are traumatized you just won't admit it."

Angelee laughed,

"Canary and Batman put you up to this."

Arrow nodded,

"I never keep secrets so I'm going to be completely honest with you just like I was with Speedy when I told him about the Watchtower. Canary thinks you're the most traumatized but is acting tough to hide it," frowning, Angelee was furious, "we know you're tough but… you need to talk to someone; we all know the exercise traumatized you even Bats knows it."

"And they were hoping you'd crack my shell so I would talk to Canary."

"That's what they wanted; but I want YOU to talk to ME first. I won't be like Canary and ask all sorts of questions; I'm here, just to listen. Wherever you feel like starting, I'm willing to listen… and that's ALL I'll do."

The Leaguers were relentless; they wouldn't give up until she talked. She took a deep breath,

"You're right… I am traumatized. Probably more than I should've been but… seeing Batman get beamed to nothing… I never thought I'd lose him that way. Ever since they found me, I've been preparing myself to lose them. I always thought I'd lose them when they leave or if I get killed facing my Uncle; never that way. I know one day I will lose Batman, Robin… the team… but I wasn't prepared to see them go in front of me like they did in the exercise. This team is my family; Justice League included… I thought I had prepared myself to say good-bye," her eyes watered, "I guess I wasn't prepared enough."

"No one is ever prepared to say good-bye to the ones they love; you included."

Angelee sniffled,

"I… I think I'm ready to talk to Canary now."

Green Arrow nodded then smiled.

_~Mission Room~_

Black Canary was speaking with Batman, Manhunter and Tornado when Angelee and Green Arrow walked in.

"Black Canary…I… I'm ready to speak now; if it's still okay."

Canary smiled and placed a soft hand on her shoulder,

"Of course it is."

They went down the hallway back to the "therapy room"

_~Black Canary and Angelee's POV~_

"Shall we begin?" Angelee nodded, "Let's start with your reaction to finding out everything was a simulated exercise."

"I was furious. I couldn't believe Batman would even suggest something like that."

"What did you want to do after you found out?"

"Honestly… I wanted to kill him. Everyone, including myself, was so traumatized and devastated that I wanted Batman to feel our pain."

"But you knew you couldn't do that so you hid the pain."

Nodding, Angelee continued,

"I thought I had prepared myself to lose everyone around me… but I guess I'm not. I know I will lose them one day but it wasn't that way right in front of me. I expected Batman and Robin to just pick up and leave one day… or me to die at the hands on my Uncle."

"Do you plan on facing your Uncle one day?"

"Sooner than everyone thinks," she pulled her knees to her chest, "I… I plan on going to Trivoyian next week."

This shocked Canary,

"What made you decide to go?"

"Things are worse than I expected them to be; more children are becoming orphans, people are starving and being executed because they support me. I can't keep letting innocent civilians be killed because of me; I have to put an end to everything. Besides, it's not like Dick will miss me."

Canary folded her hands,

"So… it's just Robin you're worried about saying good-bye too."

"I already did… he found someone else."

"He did? Are you so sure?"

"It's Zatara daughter; Zatanna," Canary couldn't find words, "they were all flirty when they went to find Tornado; Wally told me about it."

"So… do you like him?"

"I love him…"

"But?"

"But I love someone else too. Can… I go now?"

"Sure." Angelee got up and dragged herself to the door, "Angelica…" she turned to Canary, "good job."

A half smile appeared on her face; she quickly left and ran to her room. Once there, she flung herself on the bed and just cried.

_~Black Canary and M'gann's POV~_

M'gann was nervous,

"It was all my fault," she still blamed herself for what happened, "hello Megan. Who else could take a simple exercise and turn it into a nightmare that terrorizes everyone she cares about?" Her skin changed from green to white; looking human.

Canary was surprised,

"You've… turned white."

Gasping, M'gann thought the wrong thing,

"No!" She stood up in a panic and looked at her hands, "Oh… you meant Caucasian. Yeah," she slowly sat back down, "I'm fine being Megan but I can't be trusted to use my other powers."

"M'gann, you're Martian. Not using your natural abilities is like me refusing to speak; which, by the way, I tried for a while after my very first Canary cry nearly deafened by entire first grade class. So I get how you feel but, not being yourself is never the answer and won't make your feelings of guilt go away. Learn from what happened; your Uncle would be happy to train you. Practice, until you gain control and regain your confidence."

Their session finished. Everyone, even Black Crane, got through a session. Canary went back to the Mission Room to join the other Leaguers.

_~Mission Room POV~_

"So? How did it go?"

"Well… I can't say much but… I think they'll be just fine in time. M'gann still takes blame for the exercise going wrong and the others who died before the explosion are weirded out by experiencing their own deaths… except Angelica. She was okay with her death; it was everything else."

"I'm just glad Black Crane was able to speak about the simulation; she needed it." Manhunter informed.

"How did you get her to talk Ollie?"

Smiling, Green Arrow shrugged,

"I don't know why you guys couldn't her. I told her I'd be there to listen; just listen and she started talking. Hey! Maybe I should be the one doing the therapy sessions from now on; if I can get Crane to speak I can get anyone to speak!" He was being a smart-alic.

Canary didn't find it funny,

"I don't think so. Good thing is she talked; everyone did. Bad news; they're going to need more time to recover."

"RECOGNIZED SUPERBOY! B05!" The computer announced Superboy's return in the hanger.

_~Hanger POV~_

Hearing the computer tell of Superboy's arrival, Angelee darted from her room and ran to the hanger,

"Conner!" Conner came through Sphere and Wolf, "Is… Sphere okay? Is he…"

"It's a she… actually and she's okay; just healing."

"Superboy…" Batman, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel and Black Canary came down the elevator, "you are in serious trouble," he noticed Sphere, "what is that?"

"Batman, meet Sphere. Sphere is awesome."

Conner placed a protective hand over her.

"I can't leave Sphere."

"It's okay Conner," Angelee rubbed Sphere, "I'll stay with her. Go."

Conner left to give Batman his report then left. Batman came to investigate Sphere.

"What exactly do you expect to find Batman? According to Conner, Sphere has proven quite useful. Wally has already rechristened her, the 'SuperCycle'."

Batman was being cautious,

"By any name, the Sphere merits further investigation; as does everything in Superboy's report. Speaking of which, where is he now?"

"He's with Canary finishing his session; he walked out before he came down here."

_~Black Canary and Conner's POV~_

"Here's the ugly truth," Conner started, "I wasn't… devastated. Even with Superman, Tornado, you… the whole League dead, even though I didn't save Wolf; watched Artemis and Kaldur die… and Angelee get seriously hurt before she too died…and abandon M'gann… I felt… at peace," Canary was shocked, "see from the moment I first opened my eyes in that Cadmus pod, there's been one thing I've wanted…and feared; to know what it is to be Superman. And I know; so I was," he exhaled, "happy. Everyone I care about dead or traumatized and I'm happy… how do I get passed the guilt of that? How do I live with myself?"

Canary leaned forward and placed a hand on Conner's knee,

"I don't have any easy answers Conner. But one thing's clear; admitting it is the first step."

_~Angelee's POV~_

Going into the kitchen, she bumped into Green Arrow,

"Oh, sorry Arrow."

"It's my fault but I'm glad I caught you; there's something I'd like to tell you."

Angelee went into the fridge and grabbed a water bottle,

"Sure. What is it?" She took a drink.

"You need to tell the team that you're going to Trivoyian."

Choking on some water, Angelee spit it out and started coughing,

"You're kidding right?!"

"No, I'm not. They need to know."

"No they don't! Arrow they can't know; they'll want to come with and they can't. They wouldn't stand a chance against the powers."

"Angelica, they need to know. They'll want to say good-bye," Arrow wiped the counter from the water, "you need to tell them." He left the kitchen.

Becoming nervous, Angelee slammed the water on the counter,

"They can't..." but Arrow was right; she needed to say good-bye to the team. Leaving the kitchen, she went to the Mission Room; the Leaguers had left already. Bringing up a keyboard, she entered the loud speakers, "Attention team," her voice was heard all through the Cave, "please report to the Mission Room for an important meeting."

_~Mission Room, Normal POV~_

Conner and M'gann came with Wolf from the hanger, Dick came from the gym, Wally and Artemis came from the picnic table and Aqualad came from the water. They all had confused looks on their faces,

"What is the matter? Is there a mission?" Aqualad asked.

"No, not for the team."

No one understood.

"What do you mean?" Conner petted Wolf's head.

"I wanted…" she took a large breath, "I wanted to say good-bye."

Everyone but Dick knew what she meant so Dick had to ask,

"Good-bye? Where are you going?"

Angelee's hazel eyes dropped,

"I'm leaving for Trivoyian next week."

"WHAT?!"

"I can't let my Uncle go on ruling the planet anymore; things are worse then I imagined."

Conner and Kaldur nodded to each other,

"We're coming with you."

Angelee shook her head,

"No; it's too dangerous."

"You're not going alone," Wally had thought how he would this for weeks, "the rest of minus Rob have known you'd be going since you faced Joker and the Injustice League. We all made a pact to go with you; no matter what you say."

"You're not going, no one is."

Kaldur spoke,

"Angelica, you are part of this team and as a team, we handle missions together."

Dick was silent; he had no idea what to say or do.

"Robin," Conner smacked him, "say something!"

Dick had to say something,

"If this is because of the thing with Zatanna and the fight we had last week…"

"That has NOTHING to do with it Dick! Even if none of that happened you guys wouldn't be going it's TOO dangerous!"

"We have to," Artemis was upset, "I know you hate me and trust me, I hate you too but we are a team and just like Kaldur said, we handle missions together. No personal missions where you go off on your own without us; we all go or you don't go!"

"YOU ALL DON'T STAND A CHANCE!" Angelee calmed herself, "None of you know how to fight against my powers and I have no idea what to expect there. I can't be responsible for making sure you six get back safe; I have enough people to watch out for."

"We can handle ourselves Angelee. Artemis is right; either we ALL go… or no one goes."

Angelee laughed,

"You all think you can handle going up against powers like mine? The only person who probably could stand on her own would be M'gann because of the telepathy. Other than her, none of you stand a chance!"

"SO TRAIN US!" Dick yelled, "You have more power than anyone on Trivoyian. If we can stand up to your powers then we can stand against anyone there."

The others nodded,

"Yeah!" Wally got excited, "If you train us, we can learn how defend ourselves; it's perfect!"

Angelee folded her arms and sighed; she wasn't going to give in. She wasn't going to risk their lives.

_Okay, I'm ending Disordered here. So, the next chapter, which will be up Thursday or Friday will be more arguing between the team. I don't want to give too much away; I want all of you to be surprised. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions. Love you all!_


	32. Chapter 32-Forever a Team Part 1

_Guess who is back? ME! I'm sorry I was gone so long; had to paint my niece's room with my dad at my sister's house and it took all week. But I'm back and anxious to write the Trivoyian plot. So who's excited for this? That's right it's the first episode of the Trivoyian plot called "Forever a team". Like I said in the previous chapter, I don't want to give much of the plot away; I want all of you surprised while you read. Like the others, it will be cut into two parts. I really hope you all enjoy these chapters and the story. Please review!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 32-Forever a team Part 1

_~Mount Justice, October 23__rd__, 20:37, Normal POV~_

Laughing again, Angelee's began to shine red,

"You all think that you can defend yourselves against my powers? Do I have to remind all of you what I did to Artemis?"

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you to throw me through a pile of crates!"

"And you think the Guards or Kingdom Defenders are going to tell you what they're going to do you? News flash, they won't! You have to expect everything with my powers; I have no idea what I'm going to facing what makes you think I can teach you to protect yourselves?"

"Simple, teach us everything you possibly can." Wally suggested.

Angelee threw her arms up,

"Enough! I won't hear any more of this. None of you are going that's final!"

Conner towered over her,

"Yes… we are. There is no way I'm letting you go alone."

Flying to match his height, Angelee was red,

"You think that's going to work with me?"

"Why won't you let us go?" M'gann pulled Conner; she tried to make reason out of all of this.

"I can't protect all of you and do what I'm supposed to do! I can't be held responsible if all of you get killed!"

Kaldur lowered her to the ground,

"It is a risk we are willing to take."

"Yeah but I'm not," her voice softened, "I can't see all of you get seriously hurt or dead; not like the simulation. That's why I have to go alone."

"You think going by yourself is going to make saying good-bye to you, possibly forever, will be easier?" Dick yelled, "WELL IT'S NOT! IT WILL MAKE IT HARDER BECAUSE WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING THAT WE NEED TO TELL YOU! WE'RE COMING WITH!"

"NO!" Angelee's voice again, "I refuse to risk your lives!"

Dick came up and grabbed her; holding her,

"We're going; just stop fighting it. I made a promise that I'd be there when you stop Dremlick and I intend to keep it."

Angelee felt a pulse rush through her body. The little bit of her energy he had inside of him magnetized with hers; their mental link re-opened and every memory they had together played through their heads. Dick began to glimmer in orange. The team backed up in surprise,

"What is happening?"

"What is that?"

Sighing, Angelee moved to the side of Dick,

"The little bit of my life force he has inside of him is reacting with mine; the sleeping powers of mine he had has awakened."

Wally shook his head in confusion,

"He doesn't have powers."

"Not of his own; only when I'm around. When I first power-shared with him, a small portion of my powers attached to his soul. I didn't realize it at the time but I later learned that if I have a strong connection with someone, part of my powers will detach from me and go to that person if I power-share with them. When he's around another Trivoyian, they will sense my life force in him and he can be mistaken for me. He also gets a weird symbol on his right arm."

"Symbol? We've never seen a symbol on his arm."

Dick chuckled,

"It's because I'm always wearing long sleeved shirts and a jacket."

"What exactly is… this power-share?"

Angelee and Dick looked at each other,

"Should we show them?"

"I don't know if it will work anymore."

Dick took her hand,

"Just try."

Defeated again, Angelee shut her eyes,

"I hope I remember the spell… For those who do not know… Allow me to show… the joy of being empowered… by experiencing the feel of my power!" Dick and Angelee's interlocked hands were orange. Soon, Dick was cloaked in orange. He pushed off the ground and they hovered together. The team was astonished.

"Dude… that is… WICKEDLY AWESOME! What can you do two?"

"Everything she can just more powerful."

"We've only used it once in battle. I couldn't do it very often back then because it used too much energy but now it shouldn't use too much," she brought them back to the ground and let go of his hand; Dick stumbled, "and his body has to adjust to losing them too quickly."

Dick caught his breath,

"What is the real reason you don't want us to go huh? What is going to be so different than anything we've faced before?"

Angelee didn't want to answer; she was terrified of how the team would respond. But she had to tell them,

"Because one of us may not come back."

"Dude, we get that you and we may get killed doing this but we're willing to take that risk!"

"It's not that Wally okay!"

The others were confused,

"Then what is it?"

"If Dremlick is killed… I'll have to remain there and rule. I won't be part of the team anymore."

The team looked at each other; they forgot about that,

"Would… would you really have to stay?"

"Trivoyian would need a ruler if I succeed in defeating Dremlick and I'm the rightful Queen. It's my royal duty," despair filled the room, "that's why I wasn't going to tell any of you… or have any of you come with me. Saying good-bye here is hard enough but watching all of you leave Trivoyian to come back without me… knowing I'll never see any of you again… I couldn't bare it. I going alone would be easier for all of us."

"But it won't," Conner took it the hardest, "if you didn't say anything to us, we'd be wondering where you'd be and have to look for you. And if you left without saying good-bye…" Angelee didn't realize how hard Conner was taking this; she never anticipated this, "let us come with you. We're more than a team here… we're family. And family sticks together right?"

Family… where these people her family now? She never had a family since her parents died; she never considered Bruce and Dick an actual family. Sure she loved Dick like an older brother but even that was beginning to change. Would her friends… no her family, be able stand up against the powers of the Guards and Kingdom Defenders? Was she really willing to risk their lives? Could she handle the reality if something happened to any of them? These people… even Artemis, were her family; and family sticks together… through thick and thin. Her four brothers and 2 sisters were willing to risk their lives to help her stop Dremlick. Conner got to her; he broke through her stubbornness. She sighed,

"Alright… you guys win."

The team smiled,

"Oh yeah! Who's ready to kick some Trivoyian butt? Owww!" Wally rubbed his left arm.

"Wally… Trivoyian here." Artemis had her hands on her hips again.

"She's more Earthly than Trivoyian!"

Rolling her eyes, Angelee laid down some ground rules,

"But I have conditions," silence, "all of you train like never before. I'll be much tougher than Black Canary ever will because you'll be going against powers not seen on Earth… not even Superman can stand up to what my powers can do."

"Deal!"

"Next condition… the MINUTE things get bad, you all get back to the rendezvous point and get back here to Earth."

Artemis asked,

"And how do we do that?"

"There are other rebels who won't be in combat like the others; especially Rukmell and he can transport all of you back here safely."

"What other conditions?" Dick folded his arms.

"Once we get there, you take orders from whoever is in charge," she glared at Dick, "even if it means taking orders from William. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

"Rob?"

"Fine, but I won't like it."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Wally grew anxious again,

"Can we get to training now?"

"Not now. We all need our rest from tonight," Angelee went for her room, "we start in the morning."

_~Angelee's POV~_

Reaching her room, the door clicked shut behind her. What did she just do? What did she just agree to? Did she really just serve her friends… no her family, to her Uncle on a gold platter? Would any amount of training prepare them for what they are going to face? Were they ready to say good-bye to her for good? Was she? Was she ready to say good-bye to them? Would the team survive without her?

**"They're strong; they can manage without me."**

Easing herself into bed, she put all her thoughts to rest. Immediately she drifted into a deep sleep; every troubling thought quiet for the night.

_~FF to October 25__th__, 14:24, Mount Justice, Normal POV~_

"Come on Artemis pick up the pace!" Angelee yelled at the slow moving archer.

Artemis ran from a rolling energy ball,

"I'm running as fast as I can!" The energy ball dissolved as an arrow shot it. Artemis fell to the ground, "I'm done!"

Freezing in their places, Wally, Conner, Kaldur, Dick and M'gann stared at her.

"No you're not," Conner informed her, "we all told her we'd give her our all at training."

"What do you think I'm doing Superboy? Not all of us have super strength!"

"News flash Artemis; his super strength can't do much against energy. His strength is only good when attacking the person shooting the energy! That's what he was trying to do!" Wally yelled at her.

Artemis pulled herself back up,

"What could are my arrows against energy? We can't stand up energy and telepathy!"

"The key is to gain up on her," Dick, dressed as Robin put a BatARang back in his utility belt, "I can't come up from behind her because her life force recognizes me." He was slammed against the wall, "What? What did I do now?"

"They're supposed to figure it out for themselves Rob! If they want a chance against the Guards, they have to figure out how to stop them on their own," Angelee released Robin from the wall, "listen, I don't know what sort of powers the Guards and Kingdom Defenders are going to have so I can't tell you what to expect. All I can do is train you with my powers. But if you guys can hold out against mine then you can hold up against them," she let out a breath, "okay... let's try this. One on one; I'll throw different things at each of you and we'll see who can stand by themselves. Superboy you first." The rest of the team went off the training circle while Superboy got into his battle stance, "Do whatever you can to distract me." She fired a white energy ball at him. _(White is neutral, no emotion attached. Each color is going to correspond to an emotion; most of them logical… green is jealousy, yellow is happiness, red is anger and blue is sadness so on and so forth. If any of you want a list, I can put a list up between chapters. Got off track there, back to the story.)_ Rolling to the side, Superboy was one on knee when another came at him. He managed to punch it; killing it. Leaping in the air, Superboy tried to pounce in front of her; the impulse of the impact knocking her over. But Angelee had other plans. Holding her left arm out, she held him in the air before throwing him down to the ground. Superboy growled in anger, "Good! You can use your flying leap behind the Guards to knock them over but not in front; they'll notice it and hold you in the air just like I did. And good job putting out the white energy; it has no emotion so white isn't the strongest," she helped Superboy off the ground, "now if it were a different color it wouldn't be that easy," Superboy went to the side, "who's next?" no one volunteered, "Artemis! Come on!"

Artemis backed up,

"NOOOO way! After the crate incident, I'll pass," she began to levitate to the circle, "oh come on! That is so not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war Artemis," Angelee dropped her in the training circle, "remember that. Now, show me what you can do!" Black energy balls flew at Artemis. Dodge rolling one after another, Artemis armed a smokescreen arrow on her bow and shot it. Landing at Angelee's feet, smoke blocked her view. Sneaking through, Artemis came up behind her and kicked her feet out from under her; Angelee landed on her back. Arming another arrow, Artemis waited for the smoke to clear only to be hit with a black energy bolt. She flew a few feet back; the smoke completely cleared, "Impressive; wasn't expecting the smokescreen, very nice."

Artemis stood up again,

"Yeah well it didn't do any good; I still got shot with black energy."

"Only because you waited too long to attack again. If you would've shot another arrow, you wouldn't have gotten hit," Artemis went to the side, "M'gann, you next."

M'gann, now Miss Martian, flew into the circle.

"This is going to be good!" Wally, now Kid Flash, nudged Robin.

"Alright Miss Martian, let's go." Angelee smirked; this was going to be a good fight. Launching brown energy balls at Miss Martian, they began to fly. This fight lasted the longest; so long that it was called a draw. Miss Martian managed to kill each energy ball and their telekinesis was equally matched, "You stand the greatest chance M'gann way to go!"

"Thanks!"

Angelee looked between the remaining three boys; Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash,

"Hmm… Rob I'm not going to bother fighting you."

"What! Why!?" This angered him.

"Because you'll never be able to land an attack against me; I can sense you," Robin pouted, "Aqualad… you'll be pretty good. You have sorcery in your water bearers and water can be a threat to some of our powers; not sure which ones but I know it can and Kid… your speed will be your greatest asset," she thought to herself, "although… I'd like to try something," she levitated Kid in the air.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Spin!"

"What?"

"Spin! Try to create a twister in the air!" Angelee yelled up to him.

Kid grinned,

"Ohh! Gotcha!" He tried to spin. He managed a small one but her hold on him was too strong, "The hold is too strong." he was lowered down.

"That's good to know… but you were able to start one. So maybe… just maybe… you might be able to create a twister against a Guard or Kingdom Defender if you're in the air…" Angelee yawned, "Okay, let's call it a day. Good work today. Tomorrow, we'll practice force fields; there will be A LOT of those. Almost everybody can create them." She went to her room to relax and regain her energy back.

The rest of the team huffed out of breath while leaning against the walls; she really worked them hard the past few days.

"She's…working us…"Artemis tried to catch her breath, "too hard."

"We have to be ready for anything," Aqualad was the only one not catching his breath, "she needs us to expect anything. Let's get some rest; we only have a few days before we leave."

_~FF to October 29__th__, 17:42, Normal POV~_

The past four days were spent training against force fields, telepathic intrusion and telekinetic objects; each day they were tested more and more. Everyone was forced to work on their weaknesses; Conner controlling his anger, Artemis holding her composure, Wally not being too rash, Aqualad not doubting himself, M'gann controlling her telepathy… and Dick, essentially, not being Dick. He couldn't be overly protective or have any attitude the entire team. Not to mention control his jealousy; that would be difficult. Angelee hadn't talked to William or Rukmell yet; that had to be done today to let them know she was coming and to expect her. She didn't want to tell them the team was coming; it might cause turmoil between William and Dick. No, they'll just tag along and she'll attempt to explain to the rebels why the team is with her. She still didn't feel completely comfortable about them coming with; but there was nothing she could say that would change their mind. Especially the boys minds; they were determined to protect and help her in any way. It was hopeless to sway them. She was forced to accept they were coming and that something could happen to them. The week was flying by. To Angelee, it felt like just yesterday she was arguing with the team; but here she was, training them to fight against the Guards and Kingdom Defenders of Trivoyian.

"Only two days left," Angelee paced in front of the team, "in two days we'll be standing on the streets in front of the palace. We'll meeting with the rebels; gaining information. I've taught you all I can. The only thing left for me to give is advice."

"Advice? What kind of advice?"

Angelee blankly stared at the team,

"Don't get yourselves killed," Artemis gulped at the advice, "take the rest of today and all tomorrow to gather yourselves for the what's ahead. We have a rough task ahead; you will need to be at your best."

Conner held M'gann's hand and they went to the hanger, Artemis and Wally went into the kitchen while Kaldur and Dick stayed behind.

_~Angelee, Kaldur and Dick's POV~_

Once the others left, Dick and Kaldur were motionless; staring at Angelee.

"What's the matter? I told everybody to get some rest."

"We're concerned," Dick started, "are you…"

Kaldur covered,

"We know you are frightened," Angelee didn't budge, "but you must remember that this is our chose; we want to come with you. You have taught us all you know; you have prepared us to fight powers we never thought we would face. You have done all you can. It is up to us now."

"But I'm still worried. I know I haven't taught you everything you'll face once there."

"It's only because you don't have all of your powers yet," Dick tried to be supportive, "maybe we can learn more once we're there."

This annoyed her. With a growl, Angelee left the Mission Room and went to her room. She had to prepare herself for the road ahead; practice the transportation spell and the drawing of the transportation symbol. At first glance, the symbol was extremely detailed and elaborate; it had to be drawn exactly like the picture on the parchment from William or the spell wouldn't work. Luckily for her she was an artist and able to draw anything the first time around. But just to be safe, she wanted to practice it; make sure the actual drawing would be perfect. It was only a matter of time before the spell had to be casted; before she would face her biggest fear. Her nightmare was about to become reality; but to her surprise, she wasn't afraid. Instead, she was…anxious. But why? She should be terrified beyond comprehension; panicking for the others safety… but she stands in her room… anxious to go. Could it be that she'd be able to be with William after so many weeks; finally meet him face to face? Or was it finally relieving the burden of stopping Dremlick?

"Perhaps… it's both."

Sitting on her bed, Angelee decided to draw to clear her mind. In the Mission Room, Dick and Kaldur couldn't find words. After much silence, Kaldur confronted him,

"You better not hurt her," Dick looked at him, "she is relying on you more now than she has ever before; whether she will admit it or not. If you hurt her, she will never forgive you." Kaldur went to join Wally and Artemis in the kitchen leaving Dick to ponder his thoughts.

**"What do I do? Who do I choose; Angelee… or Zatanna? Angelee is…"**

"Batman to Cave…"

Dick cleared his head,

"Robin here. Go ahead Batman."

"Checking status of team; how is everyone?"

"We're fine Batman. We're just hanging out."

Batman narrowed his eyes,

"Are you sure? Where is everybody?"

"Uhhh…changing. We're going to rent a movie; everyone's getting comfortable."

"Alright. Keep in contact; let us know how things are."

"Of course, over and out." Dick closed the chat screen, **"I just lied to Batman… I am in so much trouble."**

_Alright! Part 1 of "Forever a Team" is done, part 2 is next. That chapter will be all Angelee's POV I think; really focus on her mindset. The chapter after that will be "The long awaited day". That episode focuses on the team being on Trivoyian and the beginning assault on the palace. Angelee and the team learn more about the state of Trivoyian and what to expect. They also get lessons from Rukmell and other rebels on more powers Angelee didn't teach them. I really hope all of you are enjoying the story and I apologize for the late update; I went to my sister's house during the week to paint my niece's room with my dad and I just got back on Thursday. I spent Friday relaxing and sleeping; chasing after 2 young kids is work LOL! Please review with thoughts and continue to stick with me throughout the story. Love you all! _


	33. Chapter 33-Forever a Team Part 2

_Hey readers, part 2 of "Forever a team" is here. This will be mostly Angelee's POV I'm thinking. I don't want to spend so much time talking so I'm going to shut up and just get on with the story._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 33-Forever a Team Part 2

_~Mount Justice, October 30__th__, 07:35, Angelee's POV~_

Must she be up so early? Must her mind be racing with questions this early in the morning? So many questions; so many things to consider. Was she doing the right thing? Would the people she cared for the most be okay? Could she be too late? Could things be too damaged to repair? How is William going to react when he meets Robin? How is Robin going to react meeting William? Are they really ready to fight the Guards and Kingdom Defenders? Is she really ready to fight her Uncle? Did she love William and Dick? Would she be able to leave Earth and rule Trivoyian? Would she be able to say good-bye? She spoke to Rukmell yesterday afternoon but William was out on a food raid. How she wanted to see him; speak to him. His amber eyes and large smile plagued her head over night. But she was a Princess… he is… a rebel whose father is the Head of the Kingdom Defenders. Was it appropriate? Could the Princess love a man of none royalty? She's read fairy-tales where that happens. But they were just that; fairy-tales. Nothing in the real world happens like the fairy-tales she loved so much. There were no such things as a prince-charming, a noble steed or a happy ending. Things never go like that in the real world; something is always missing. What is wrong with her mind? Why is it racing?

"Stop racing," she shut her eyes, "relax," sitting cross-legged, she began to chant, "Ituymip mo, Ituymip mo, Ituymip mo."

Many hours passed until she gave up meditating. After all that time, so many things were rushing through her head demanding her attention. Deciding to handle one thing at a time, the first thing was to speak to William. She longed to talk to him and see his amber eyes glisten in the candle light. Pulling out the candles and chalk, she sat on her floor and drew the hexagon around her. Clearing her mind to the best of her ability, she recited the connection spell,

"Connect me to my past, connect me to my future. Show the mast to the suture of this world and Trivoyian. Bring to me a friend who can tell me the way. Blend this world and the day!" A bright light appeared before her, "Please be William…"

Her hopes came true. There sat the handsome young rebel with the amber eyes she so much admired.

"Hello Princess," with a large smile, Angelee flung herself into William's chest who graciously wrapped his arms around her, "I have missed you."

"I have as well," Angelee stared into his eyes, "I was so worried. I thought Dremlick found out you got the spell and executed you. I thought I would never see you again." A light tear feel down her cheek.

Wiping it away, William smiled,

"Not to worry Princess; I will be here when you arrive, I promise." He held her against his chest; her worries being washed away.

Several minutes passed until Angelee could speak again. She felt so safe and comfortable in the arms of this young man; a young man she's never officially met. Why did she feel so safe with him? This only added to her confusing feelings she had towards him. She regained composure,

"Sorry about that…" she cleared her throat, "I wanted to talk to you about my arrival."

"Certainly Princess. What is it?"

Sitting straight again, Angelee began to ask him about the best location.

"Where is the best place to transport to?"

"I shall have the other transport symbol drawn in a safe area. Once you recite the spell, the transportation symbols will connect and you will be instantly transported to the symbol I've drawn. I shall lead a small group of rebels to the area near the transport symbol to await your arrival."

Angelee nodded,

"I cannot believe this is happening tomorrow."

"I know. Tomorrow I finally get to see you face to face; I have wanted that for quite some time Princess," William's eyes altered to pink while Angelee blushed, "I cannot wait to fight at your side."

Blushing some more, Angelee had to ask,

"William, I have been meaning to ask you this. Why do your eyes change colors?"

"My eyes change to express my emotions. Only the royal family can create energy from different emotions. None royalty do not have enough life force to create such powerful energy so instead, our eyes change colors."

"So what does the amber mean?

"That is the normal color. It means I am centered."

Wanting to know more, Angelee brought up her own eyes,

"So mine are hazel… does that mean I'm always jealous?"

"Not at all. Because you are royalty, your emotions are shown through your energy attacks."

"But my eyes go red when I'm angry then I get veiled by it."

Smiling, William explained,

"Red is translated to anger and anger is the most powerful emotion on Trivoyian. With that said, you must be able to control your anger so well that when you start to feel yourself getting angry, only your eyes become red then catch yourself before becoming completely veiled in it."

Now she understood,

"Now I see."

"Is something troubling you Princess? You seem… distracted," Angelee's flew open, "forgive me Your Majesty, I was out of line there."

"William please, relax. You are just fine," her head went into her chest, "to tell the truth, I am distracted. But I do not want to worry you; I will figure everything out," she held his hand, "you should be getting back; prepare for tomorrow."

Reluctantly nodding in agreement, William got on his feet and held out a hand; Angelee graciously took it. Now on her feet, she was to his chest; my how short she was compared to him. She was to Dick's chin when they stood side by side; granted he was on the shorter side for boys his age. Brushing her shirt, her hazel eyes met his ambers. Oh how much she didn't want him to go. But she knew he had to; he had rebel duties to deal with before her arrival tomorrow and she had to finish preparing things for the transport.

"I shall see you tomorrow Your Majesty."

"Yes, you shall."

"Then the assault begins; Trivoyian will finally have its rightful Queen on the throne. Peace and prosperity will flow through the planet once again."

Giving a weak smile, Angelee curtsied while William bowed. But before they knew it, they embraced in an intimate hug then a kiss. _(I know she's only 12 but just go with it for right now; it all leads up to something in "The long awaited day")_ Quickly breaking the kiss, William cleared his throat and Angelee ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"I… I should get going…" the situation felt awkward.

"Sure, of course. I would not… want to keep you from the others," Angelee tried to stay casual, "say hello to Rukmell for me."

"My pleasure Your Highness." With one last bow, William disappeared and the candles blew out.

Falling to the floor, Angelee was breathless. What a feeling she just had; a feeling she couldn't describe. The sketchbook and pencil flew over to her and she immediately began to draw. She had to keep that moment intact. But upon raising her hand, she saw a tiny pink tint at her fingertips. Was she feeling love? Or was it lust? Ignoring the emotional feeling, she continued to draw. Two hours passed until her hand was lowered to the side; the drawing complete. Wanting to add color, her colored pencils appeared next to her. Adding pink to William's eyes and a pink veil around her, the drawing was completely finished. Looking it over, more confusion flooded her already confused mind. It really happened; an intimate kiss between her and the 16year old rebel that has been taking control of her dreams. But she was only 12… she shouldn't be having the love emotion yet; she is far too young. But why is it so strong with two different men in her life? These men are totally different in so many ways. William is physically strong, living on his own, fighting to survive in a baron world and only lost one parent. But the other hates him. Dick is smart, sure the boy has arm muscles from gymnastics but nothing compared to William, he has someone to take care of him and lost both parents… but they are so similar too. Both are extremely protective of the people they care for, have bright futures ahead of them, excellent strategists… and both have some sort of feeling for her; and her for them. But why both of them; why not just one? Was it even safe for her to get emotionally attached to either of them right now? What if Dremlick discovered this attraction? Would he dare use them against her? Of course he would why wouldn't he?

"What do I do?"

Flipping to the next page, she began to draw again. Practicing the transportation symbol again, she managed to distract her mind for a short time. Comparing the images, her drawing was exactly the same as the one on the parchment. Now it was time to practice with chalk. Just like her connection spell, the symbol had to be white. Grabbing the white chalk from atop the dresser, she began to draw the larger outer circle. Carefully reading the instructions, one circle must fit all parties involved in the transportation. There were 7 people participating in the transportation so the inner circle had to be fairly large. Drawing the inner circle, now it was time for the inscriptions between the circles. Not knowing what they meant, she made a mental note to ask Rukmell upon her arrival. One of the symbols looked familiar. It resembled the Swastika symbol but with small black dots at the tip of each point. This was one elaborate symbol. With so many colors for the inscriptions, she had to open a new package of chalk for green. Each inscription had a color additive to depict something; but she had no idea what. Another familiar symbol; an Egyptian Pyramid with one pink and one black ring around it. What did these inscriptions mean? And why did the Pyramid have one pink and one black ring? What was the purpose of it? One inscription left and it was the most surprising of all. It was the same symbol Dick got when they power-shared; and it was orange just like his. Why was that here? Was it just a coincidence that it was the same or did it mean something? This was getting too weird; something didn't make sense. Then again, there was a lot about Trivoyian that didn't make sense. She didn't know as much as the Princess should but her parents never got the chance to tell her. She had to have Rukmell explain all of this when she got there; things needed to be cleared up.

The transportation symbol was finished. Flying overhead to get an aerial view, it was the same as the one on the parchment. That made her feel better; at least she got it right. And thanks to William the transportation spell was translated to English for her. That meant not having to pronounce the Trivoyian language correctly. The few spells she can say in the language took days if not weeks to get it right and they're simple spells. The transportation spell was longer and complex. If not spoken in complete clarity, who knows what could go wrong. And there was no way she was going to risk anything happening to the team. She's putting them in enough danger by allowing them to come with her; she wasn't going to risk anything else. She had no idea what to expect in the morning; no idea how the transportation spell worked. As that wasn't bad enough, she had no idea how the rebels would handle having Earthlings on Trivoyian… and a Martian.

Trying to distract her mind, she went into the gym to practice with the dummies. Wanting to perfect her powers the best she could, she practiced the mixed emotions; they would be the best chance in defeating Dremlick. More hours passed. The only distraction was the growl of her stomach. Realizing the time, she remembered she hadn't eaten anything today. Leaving the gym, she went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she heard someone clear their throat.

"I was wondering when you'd come out."

_~Angelee and Dick's POV~_

"Yeah," Angelee pulled some lunch meat from the fridge, "been busy."

With his arms folded, Dick leaned against the wall,

"Angelee… what is going on?"

Pulling out white bread, Angelee started to make herself a sandwich,

"I'm fine. I'm just doing last minute preparations for the trip tomorrow that's all." She finished making the sandwich and took a bite.

Dick wasn't buying it,

"No way; something's up. What is going on?"

"Richard…" Angelee was annoyed, "I'm telling you for the last…time… nothing is going on. I'm doing preparations for tomorrow. That's it, end of story… there's nothing more to it!" With another bite of her sandwich, she left the kitchen and went back to her room.

_~Angelee's POV~_

"He over thinks EVERYTHING!" The door slammed shut behind her, "I'm tired of it," seeing the transport symbol on the floor, her mind went back to racing with all questions, "less than 24 hours I'll be on Trivoyian… speaking with the rebels… planning attacks… the team fighting alongside me. This is really happening." She sat on her bed and finished the last bit of her sandwich. Gathering her mind, the closet door flung open and her red duffle bag flew next to her, "Better start packing." Clothes, hair brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, chalk and candles flew into the bag. More things followed. In no time, the bag will filled; everything she needed was packed. Glancing at the clock, it showed 10:15, "Didn't think it was this late." Moving the duffle bag off the bed, she climbed under the sheets; she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep during the night. So many thoughts raced her mind. She laid awake for 4hours. What could she do? "The only I can think of." Letting her mind open up, thoughts of William eased her to sleep. His amber eyes and blonde hair… soft complexion… comforting arms… in no time at all she was in a deep sleep.

_~FF to October 31__st__, 05:48~_

Nothing could wake her that morning; it was the best sleep she had gotten in a long time. Which was surprising considering today was the day. The only thing that could wake her was the sound of humming; loud humming. It wasn't coming from the halls; her room was sound-proofed. Where was the humming coming from? Crawling out of bed, she inched around her room to listen for it. It was coming from the transportation symbol. The other on Trivoyian must have been drawn; it was almost time. Noticing the time on her clock, she hated to wake the team this early. This was her chance… she could go herself; leave the team behind. Picking up her bag, she stepped closer to the transportation symbol; spell in hand. Standing on the outskirts, she was about to take a step when someone knocked on her door,

"Angelee, get up! We're meeting by the zeta tubes before we leave!" Dick yelled from the hall.

"Dang," she muttered under her breath, "be right there!" She could still do it; take that one step and recite the spell; she could be gone. The team would be here; they wouldn't tag along… she wouldn't have to worry about them. Raising her left leg, she went to take that step when Dick knocked on the door again,

"Come on! Everyone's waiting!" It was hopeless; Dick wouldn't leave until she opened the door. It was happening; they were coming with. Sighing, she went over and unlocked the door. Opening it, there stood Dick dressed as Robin; he was ready to go, "Finally. Took you forever."

"Let's just go." She walked past him and went to the Mission Room.

_~Normal POV~_

Angelee and Robin walked through the halls. Seeing the Mission Room, Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, Wally and Artemis were huddled together; talking. They, like Robin, were dressed to fight.

"Good morning Angelee," Miss Martian was happy to see her, "sleep well?"

"Sure."

Superboy noticed the duffle bag,

"What's that?" He pointed to the red bag in her hand.

"Just some things; clothes, chalk… things I'll need for the trip. All of you should have one as well." Superboy pointed to the pile of bags, "Uhh… good."

Everyone grabbed their individual bag,

"Ready?"

Angelee hoped for one last persuasion,

"There's still time to back out; stay here," they all glared at her, "we won't know what to expect."

"Angelica…we are going with." Kaldur, now Aqualad, shut her down.

"You can't change our minds," Kid was ready, "we're all set to go."

"It was worth a try." They weren't budging; they were coming with, "Alright… let's go." She went towards her room; the others following her. Reaching her room, they piled in.

_~Angelee's room, Normal POV~_

One after another, the team entered her room. They saw the symbol drawn on the floor.

"What is that?" Artemis went to touch it.

"Don't touch it!" Artemis jumped back, "It's the transportation symbol to get us to Trivoyian. It's the fastest way to get there; there is another one just like it on Trivoyian.

"How does it work?"

"This one and the one on Trivoyian will connect once I recite the transportation spell. Then somehow, we transport from here to there."

This concerned Artemis,

"Somehow? So you don't know?"

"There is a lot I don't know about Trivoyian. All I know is that this spell is from the spell book in the palace. It's the same spell Dremlick used to get here."

"We will get answers once we are there," Aqualad stopped the questions from Artemis, "our priority now is to get to Trivoyian. Angelica, lead the way."

Reading the instructions, she stepped into the inner circle,

"All of you stand next to me but don't step on the lines or inscriptions; I don't want to take any risks," they followed her instruction and stepped over any lines and inscriptions, "okay… from what the parchment says, once the spell is recited, the inner circle will begin to glow then transport us to the other. Once we step out of the symbol on Trivoyian, the transport symbols disappear. Anyone want to back out; this is the last chance." No one volunteered, "Dang."

"Get on with it Angelee!" Kid nudged her.

"Alright," clearing her mind, Angelee took a large breath, "I call upon the symbol; hear my words. Be nimble and clear. Transport us to Trivoyian, take us to the symbol. Part from this world, leave it behind. To visit Trivoyian and learn their ways," the inner circle began to glow, "take all seven of us now. To Trivoyian we go!" A white bubble soared to the ceiling and they felt themselves being pulled up, "Everyone grab a hand! We don't want to get separated." Holding Aqualad's and Robin's hand, all seven were lifted to a white hole in the ceiling. Phasing through it, blackness and stars were around them. But they weren't suffocating from lack of oxygen; the bubble from their symbol protected them.

Out of the Milky Way they soared until a white and red planet appeared before them. The bubble penetrated its atmosphere and took them to the ground. Below them, the other symbol waited their arrival. Gently landing in the inner circle, the bubble around them disintegrated. Looking around, no one came to attack them; no rebels greeted them,

"Is this it? Is this Trivoyian?" Robin wondered.

"I don't know," Angelee looked into at a town in the distance. There she saw the palace she's been drawing, "it has to be," she pointed to the palace, "the palace is the same as the one I've drawn but… William was supposed to meet me here."

Superboy used his super-hearing,

"I don't hear anything… where is everybody?"

"HALT!" A deep voice came from the woods, "EARTH PEOPLE ARE NOT ALLOWED ON THIS PLANET! LEAVE OR DIE!"

Aqualad wouldn't let Angelee be seen,

**"Angelica… go invisible. I take it this is not the William you spoke of."**

** "No… it's not. The voice isn't even his."** She went invisible. Aqualad spoke to the voice,

"We are not here to harm you. We come in search of a friend!"

"EARTH PEOPLE HAVE NO FRIENDS HERE!" Energy balls came at them.

Angelee knew she had to do something. They hadn't left the symbol yet so she could transport them back but she couldn't pull herself to do it. Instead, she stayed hidden; the voice might be a Guard or a Kingdom Defender. If she was found, word would certainly get back to Dremlick and trouble would start already. The team was forced to move out of transport symbol to dodge more energy balls. What was going on? Where is William; he said he'd be there. From the bushes, figures sprung to fight. They were dressed in regular clothes; these couldn't be Guards or Defenders. They had to be rebels. Flying behind a rock, Angelee became visible again. Gathering her mindset, she emerged and put force fields around her team. Every attack bounced off and hit the men. This angered one of them.

"How dare you! You dirty Earth scum!" The man hurled large pointed energy spikes at her. Ready to fight, she braced herself. But before she could do anything, the spikes disappeared and the man was levitating in air.

"What are you doing? Don't you know how that is?! Must I watch you every second Nolan!" William appeared from the trees.

"William."

There stood the handsome rebel she had come to love,

"I am so sorry Princess. Nolan is not the brightest; too many hits to the head from being imprisoned by Dremlick."

_Yay! What a chapter; so good! The next chapter, "The Long awaited day" will continue directly where this left off. "The long awaited day" will focus on raids and gathering information on the Palace Guards. A huge surprise awaits all of you there so I hope everyone continues to read. Please review! _


	34. Chapter 34-The long awaited day Part 1

_Hi everybody! Good to see you; how is everybody? How did everybody like the last chapter? This chapter will start right where the last chapter ended and will focus on raids, gathering information and food raids. There is also a huge surprise in this episode. I'm gonna stop talking and start the chapter. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions. Much love!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 34-The long awaited day Part 1

_~Trivoyian, October 31__st__, Normal POV~_

"I am so sorry Princess. Nolan isn't the brightest; too many hits to the head from being imprisoned by Dremlick." Nolan pointed to the team. William immediately attacked the team, "Who are you! Earth people are not welcome here!"

Angelee panicked and protected her team. Using her own telekinesis, the team came over by her,

"William stop! They are with me!" The team gently landed on the ground, "They are my team."

William put Nolan back down,

"I thought they would not be accompanying you?"

"They were not supposed to," the team gathered behind her, "but they insisted on coming with. I tried to have them stay but they gained up on me; I had no choice but to allow them to come."

William seemed distressed; he wasn't expecting her Earth friends; how would the other rebels react,

"Very well. We should head back to the compound; introduce you to the others."

"Go invisible Angelee. We do not wish your presence to be known." Aqualad pointed out.

"Right." She went invisible once again.

William headed into the forest,

"If you'll follow me."

The others were hesitant to follow him,

**"It's alright, he's harmless."**

** "Hardly." **Robin was harsh.

** "Remember the condition; you listen to whoever's in charge. Right now, it's him so listen!"**

Shrugging, they followed William through the forest.

"We are forced to go a different way all the time…" he went down a steep hill."

"To make sure you can't be tracked," Robin was attempting to show his dominance, "common sense."

Angelee hit him,

**"Knock it off."**

Looking over his shoulder, William placed a palm on a tree. With a slight shake, an opening appeared beside the tree,

"Through here," William stood to the side to let the rebels go first, "I'll wait out here until everyone is through," in a single line, the rebels and team went in. With one last look over his shoulder, William followed; the opening closing behind him, "you're clear Your Majesty; you can become visible again."

"Hold on," Robin stood in front of Angelee, "it would be better for her to stay invisible until we get completely inside."

William lowered his eyes,

"She cannot do that."

"Why not?" Superboy matched William's height.

"Because we have routing guard patrol! And no Earthlings are welcome."

Angelee became visible,

"So I have to say they are with me," she stood between Superboy and William, "Superboy it is alright." Growling, Superboy backed away. Angelee looked at William, "lead the way."

Nodding, William took off to his right,

"Stay close; there are many tunnels to get lost in here," the team huddled close together; Robin in front of Angelee, Superboy behind her, Aqualad and Kid to her side, "Mert, follow up the rear."

A short black haired man followed the pack; constantly looking around him. Grouped together, they followed William through the tunnels; only the flickering of torches hanging on the walls to give some light.

"William, what are these tunnels?" Angelee asked.

Turning to his left, William explained,

"These tunnels were slave tunnels generations ago."

This saddened Angelee,

"We had slaves?"

"Yes Princess," William pulled a lever, "it started during King Tymlion's reign."

Angelee never heard that name before,

"Who is King Tymlion?"

"Grandfather to Queen Pejlum."

This name she recognized,

"I know that name. I saw her portrait in a corridor in the palace. She is my 6th generation back grand-mother."

"Correct Princess," turning right, William told more Trivoyian history, "Slavery continued for many years. It was Queen Heather who finally outlawed it. These tunnels were slave transport systems."

Confused, Miss Martian pressed on,

"Slave transport system?"

"Slaves were not meant to be seen by the world above. The only sunlight they saw was when they would be working. And since they were not meant to be seen, all movements operated underground."

Angelee felt horrible,

"Let me guess, Dremlick wants to bring slavery back?" William nodded, "I will not let that happen!"

Smiling, William stopped in front of a wall.

"Dead end," Robin laughed, "looks like you got lost!"

Grinning, William and another rebel put their hands on the wall and began to speak Trivoyian. Just then the wall went up; revealing another passage,

"This way."

Robin stood in shock. Kid teased him,

"Feel like an idiot yet?"

Giggling, Angelee followed William. The rest of the trip was silent before William stopped,

"Wait here." He went to a large man standing against the wall, "Everyone here?"

"Yes sir. What is going on?"

Smiling, William waved Angelee over,

"Harver… meet Princess Angelica!"

Angelee curtsied,

"Pleasure to meet you."

Harver stood in shock. William had to elbow him to reality,

"Your Majesty!" He bowed. He saw the others and went in front of Angelee, "Do not fear Princess; I shall protect you from these Earth scum!"

Laughing, Angelee went around Harver,

"It is alright Harver; they are with me. They are my team from Earth. Meet Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Robin and Artemis."

Harver bowed,

"Welcome friends of Princess Angelica. Please accept my sincerest apologizes."

"Nice to see someone has some respect for us." Artemis hit Robin's arm.

"Forgive him; he is a little… short tempered."

William ushered her,

"This way Your Majesty." Angelee and the team followed William. Before long, they entered a large room lighted by candles; hundreds of people talking with one another, "Wait right here. I shall give you the proper introduction." Angelee and the team waited; William cleared his throat, "Gentlemen! Ladies! Attention please!" the hustle stopped as their attention turned to William, "Today is a special day for Trivoyian! Our very way of life is about to change!"

"How?" One man yelled.

"You have been saying that for weeks William!" Another yelled.

William regained their attention,

"I know what I have been saying but today is the day. Everyone," he held his arm at the door, "meet our savior… Her royal Highness… Princess… Angelica!"

That was her cue. Holding her head high, Angelee stepped into the room. Expecting a loud cheer, she was shocked to hear yelling and threats,

"How dare you William!"

"You have gotten desperate!"

"Enough of this! Kill him for his lies!"

Rukmell spoke while Robin came to defend Angelee.

"Please please," Rukmell took stand, "we understand that things have been… rough… but this is the REAL Princess; she has come from Earth to defeat Dremlick."

A little girl came forward. She stopped in front of Robin,

"Princess…?"

"It's okay Rob," Angelee told Robin; he moved to the sighed, "Yes little one?" she kneeled to match her height.

"Can… can I touch you Your Majesty?"

"Of course," the little girl slowly extended her hand; the soft fingers reached Angelee's cheek, "see? I'm really here."

With a large smile, the little girl threw herself into Angelee's chest,

"You are real!"

This calmed the rebels. Angelee picked the little girl up,

"I do not know what has happened; or what has been told… but I am here; in the flesh." Finally the room erupted in cheers, "Before everyone explodes into a panic, allow me to introduce my friends; Robin," she motioned to the others, "Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian and Aqualad."

The little girl's mother curtsied to the team,

"I apologize for my daughter's behavior Your Majesty."

"Oh it is no problem Ma'am. She is a sweetheart." The little girl was handed back to her mother.

Rukmell bowed to Angelee,

"Princess, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He grunted as Angelee hugged him, "If I may borrow you Your Majesty I would like to speak with you."

"Of course," facing the team, she asked them, "you guys gonna be okay?"

"Not to worry your Majesty; I shall take very good care of them."

"Thank you Ma'am." Angelee curtsied to her, "Go ahead; I will not be long."

Angelee, William and Rukmell went off to a corner while the team followed the woman and her daughter.

_~William, Rukmell and Angelee's POV~_

Rukmell and Angelee sat a small table while William stood,

"First matter to deal with is order of command," William bowed a low bow, "Princess, you are now in command."

"No! I cannot."

"Yes you can," Rukmell gently touched her hand, "you are the Princess. The rebels are now yours to command and they will be ready to fight at your word."

Shaking her head, Angelee wasn't ready,

"I am not ready to command an entire army. I do not even know how to take charge."

"Of course you do; it is in your blood Your Majesty."

Angelee sighed,

"On one condition… I go on every food raid and every attack until we separate in the palace," William went to say no, "I refuse to just sit here until I fight Dremlick. I want to be proactive and I intend to do that."

Rukmell and William were concerned. But they had to agree,

"Very well."

"Speaking of food, how is supply here?"

"We have enough to last a few days we'll just have to give smaller rations since your friends tagged along."

Thinking to herself, Angelee looked around the room,

"We do a raid tonight; take as much as we can."

"How do you intend to do that?"

"I shall talk to the team; we can take advantage of Kid's speed and Miss Martian's telepathy. But I will talk to them; I run everything through them."

_~Team's POV with the woman~_

"Please sit children; allow me to get you some food."

"Thank you Ma'am." Aqualad sat on the cold ground; the others crowding next to him.

The woman and young girl came with bread, turnips and jam,

"I apologize for the lightness of the meal," she handed them a small plate; "food is hard to come by. William and a small group must go and take food from the food outpost in town."

Taking a small bite, Aqualad and Superboy saw young children sitting at tables,

"Please, give these to the children." Aqualad took his plate over to small boy at a table, "Here, take this," he went back, "forgive me Ma'am, but I could not bear to see a child go hungry."

The woman smiled,

"Thank you Aqualad; that young boy… he has not had much strength in recent days."

The others felt guilty eating; they too did the same. Giving their plates to small children, they joined Aqualad back by the woman.

"Ma'am, can you explain why Trivoyians don't like Earth people?"

"Please call me Pana. Trivoyians have not liked Earth people since Princess Angelica's parents were killed. Of course we know Dremlick killed them but some believe the other Earth people did not do enough to protect them."

"So then why are you being nice to us? Three of us are from Earth." Robin asked.

"Any friend of the Princess's is a friend of mine."

"Sorry to interrupt," Angelee came over, "but I need to speak with my friends."

_~Normal POV~_

Pana lowered herself,

"Of course Your Highness."

The others stood up and followed Angelee across the room,

"Is everything okay?" Kid asked.

"We're doing a food raid tonight," the others worried, "supply is getting low. They only have enough to last a few days but they planned on just me coming; not all of us. William said they could make it last but these people are hungry."

Aqualad and Robin agreed,

"These poor people."

"It's going to change. I'm here to change it all."

"So what's the plan?" Artemis had her hands on her hips.

"That's for us to decide. I'm running everything by all of you; we came as a team… we make all decisions as a team."

Grinning, Robin pulled the team closer,

"I got the perfect plan. All we'll need is the location."

"We're not leaving William out of this. We'll need his and some of the rebels help."

"Fine whatever. This is the plan."

_~FF to that night~_

**"Are you sure this is going to work?"**

**"You bet,"** Robin spied on a large, heavily guarded stone building from a tree branch, **"it can't go wrong."**

**"Sure…"** William stayed close to Angelee.

**"Be nice… both of you,"** Angelee surveyed the building, **"Miss Martian and Mert, you're up."**

** "On it."** Miss Martian and Mert snuck closer to the building. Just then, the guards on the roof fell onto the guards on the side; knocked out.

**"Kid and Nolan, go!" **Kid's red flash darted with Nolan on his back. In little time, the knocked out guards were gone, **"Superboy… x-ray vision please?"**

**"Guards are packed inside."**

**"There is an underground storage where they keep the food,"** William informed, **"Dremlick has tightened security on all food outposts in past weeks because of our raids."**

Angelee didn't expect this,

**"What is the best way to do this? Take them out?"**

** "Wait Angel… can't you do that change mentality thing like you did with Kobra?"**

William killed it,

**"That won't work against other Trivoyians. We can handle this two ways; Princess Angelica and I can take them out while the rest of you get the food or you all take it out while Princess, myself and the other rebels get the food."**

** "They are not going up against the Guards William; we split it up. Kid, Artemis and Robin, go with Nolan, Mert and Lucinda to get food; Superboy and William, cause a distraction to lure the Guards out in the open while I take them out and erase their memory of everything they saw; everyone else, be on the look-out for anything suspicious."** Angelee barked out orders making William laugh,

**"And you said you couldn't take charge."**

**"Everybody go!" **

Superboy leapt high in the air then crashed close to the building creating a shake of the ground while William fired lightning bolts into the air. Hearing the ruckus, about 20 Guards came darting out the door. Sneaking in, Kid, Artemis, Robin, Nolan, Mert and Lucinda went to grab the food,

**"We're in Angel. Do you're thing."**

** "Be prepared for anything. Mert, Lucinda and Nolan, keep an eye on them for me."**

** "Of course Your Majesty."**

Angelee turned her attention to the Guards in front of her.

"Finally we have you William. Your Father will be thrilled. He will get to punish you himself."

"I do not think so!" Angelee flew in.

"It is her! Alert the King!"

A short Guard ran off towards the palace.

"Guess again!" Angelee swooped him into the air along with others, "Sprema autin ituymip threack!" each guard fell silent, "Kresmline Unli Nuslie!" Grey streams of memory left the knocked out Guards minds, **"All clear up here. How is everything down there?"**

** "Food's ready for transport."**

** "William, what is the best way to transport the food?"**

** "Amera, get down there and teleport everything to the compound. We'll be there shortly."**

** "Yes sir."**

Superboy heard rustling,

**"Better make it fast."**

** "What do you hear Superboy?"**

** "Rustling in the trees."**

Angelee sensed strong powers,

**"Everyone inside! Quick!"**

Piling into the small building, they went below ground. Making them invisible, Angelee shielded them and any life force. Two Guards and a Kingdom Defender entered,

"They are supposed to be here! Pilmlin said they'd be here!"

** "I am going to kill him!"**

** "What is wrong William?"**

** "Pilmlin is… was… a rebel…"**

Robin, Superboy and Aqualad grew furious,

**"He was a mole! He was waiting the entire time! Dremlick knows Angelica is here!"**

**"We need to move the rebels from the compound now! Pilmlin was in the compound; he'll rat it out! Angel, can you reach the others?"**

** "You bet!"** Angelee talked to the others, **"Everyone, this is Princess Angelica! There is a traitor among you! Pilmlin, I know you can hear me! You better hope I do not catch you before the Kingdom Defenders! Everyone listen to me! Exile Pilmlin then move! We will find all of you! Please!"**

** "We hear you loud and clear Princess! Pilmlin is dead; Rukmell killed him already. We are on the move; we shall contact you with new location as soon as possible."**

** "Thank goodness! Who am I speaking to?"**

** "This is Harver Your Majesty!"**

Angelee sighed,

**"Please protect the children while I am gone. They are most important."**

** "Of course Princess. I shall contact you once we reach the new location."**

** "Very well."** The connection with Harver closed, **"Pilmlin is dead; Rukmell killed him and the others are on the move. Harver will contact me with the location as soon as they reach it."**

** "Good."** Superboy grew angry.

**"So,"** Robin asked everyone, **"how do we intend to get passed these guys? A distraction than make a break for it?"**

Again William shot Robin's idea down,

**"No way. There is only one way to get out of here… Princess… it is up to you."**

** "William I cannot… it is not… what I have been taught."**

** "You must! If they get back to Dremlick that we were not here then he will know for certain that you are here. Pilmlin would not go directly to Dremlick to tell him that you are here; he would go to my father first. The Kingdom Defenders are in charge of capturing you then taking you to your Uncle. You must do it!"**

Robin put two and two together,

**"Angelee you can't… Batman taught us…"**

** "We are not on Earth anymore Robin…"** Angelee knew William was right, **"Batman's rules do not apply here. I have to; it is the only way to ensure all of you get out of here alive. Can anyone else teleport here?"**

** "I can,"** A soft, high voice informed her, **"the name is Jume Your Majesty."**

** "It's very rare for a man to be able to teleport," **William butted in, **"usually teleportation is a woman power."**

** "Do you have to create the rainbow like I do Jume?"**

** "No Your Majesty; just a little gust of wind is felt."**

** "Go; I shall cause a distraction and do what I must to get all of you to safety."**

** "I will stay Princess. I will cause the distraction of the Guards then you come in for kill."**

** "On my count… one… two… three. Now!"**

William became visible again and caused a loud explosion to cover the gust of wind from the teleportation. Once the others were safe, Angelee made herself visible as well.

"It is the Princess! Stop her!" Being veiled in red, Angelee shot waves of red energy at the Guards and the Kingdom Defender. Weakening them, she pinned them against the wall, "What are you going to do Princess? Kill us? It is not in your nature; King Dremlick informed us of your training on Earth."

Laughing, Angelee's voice had an echo,

"I am not on Earth anymore!" Her left hand became clear as it went through one of the Guard's thick chainmail; sucking out his life force. The other Guard and Kingdom Defender watched in horror,

"Please!" The other Guard pleaded, "We are just following orders from your Uncle!"

"You expect me to believe you?" Her hand went through the other guard; his life force being sucked out as well. All that remained was the Kingdom Defender, "Any last words?"

He was cold,

"You cannot beat King Dremlick! He will discover you are here and hunt you down; surprise attack you when you least expect it… and you will have nowhere to run… nowhere to hide. You will be with your disgrace of parents!" That was his last word before Angelee's hand rammed into him. All three had their life forces sucked out.

"I can use their life force to heal the sick and wounded correct?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Good," Angelee was cold and cruel, "let's go!"

_~FF to new compound location~_

"All of the sick and wounded please step forward," 200 people came forward, "this should cure you," Angelee held her left hand out; the life force from the Guards and Kingdom Defenders flowing into each sick and wounded rebel. Once the life force adjusted to its new host, each person felt brand new. They all cheered and thanked her, "go get some food and rest. We have long days ahead." Everyone went to their duties, "Alright… what is the plan of attack?" She turned to Rukmell and William, "If Dremlick does know I am here he will be sending more Guards and Kingdom Defenders to the food outposts and have patrols out; looking for us."

Rukmell smiled,

"Not to worry Your Highness. As the Royal Advisor, it is my duty to protect you. And I know the perfect plan to get Dremlick off your trail. But it will take some preparation and time."

"Time is one thing we don't have Rukmell," Robin and the others came over; "Dremlick is going to hunt her down like he did on Earth. We need to act fast."

"However," Aqualad thought, "if time is what we need, we can make more can we not?"

Smiling, William put an arm around Aqualad's neck,

"Now see? HE is the smart one!"

"What do you have in mind Aqualad?" Angelee was interested; she trusted Aqualad's judgment more than anything.

"We, the team I mean, take the trail from you to us. If Earth people are not welcome here, surely Dremlick will shift his focus to getting us instead of searching for you."

"No way!" Angelee wouldn't allow it, "Not happening."

"Actually… that may work." Rukmell pondered the thought.

"Absolutely not!"

Rukmell circled the team,

"It is not what you think Princess. You see, I can create exact replicas of anybody; abilities and all. I can create replicas of you and your friends. The real yous will be in one area while the replica yous will be in another. However, to get Dremlick off your trail, you must die."

The boys panicked. Robin and Superboy stood in front of Angelee; shielding her,

"Not happening old man!"

"I get it…" Angelee flew over the boys, "Dremlick will capture the replica me and kill it… thinking it is me. But when we are ready to attack the palace, I will be there to take him down!"

Nodding, Rukmell smiled,

"You have your Father's mind. Though for that to work… you will have to remain in hiding."

"I am not going to hide Rukmell. I can change my appearance."

"But your life force gives it away," Robin understood Rukmell's position, "your life force is too powerful; the Guards will know it's you. You have to stay hidden."

This upset her; she didn't want to cower anymore,

"I cannot… look at these people… think of the people in town… they need my help."

"They need you alive!" William's eyes were a bright orange, "Nothing will get done if you are dead before you can fight your Uncle."

Angelee sighed in defeat again,

"Alright… but on every raid from now on William is in charge. You take orders from him. Guys," she turned to her team, "I want all of you to learn from Rukmell and any other rebel who will train you to go against more powers. Surely they will know more than I."

"It will be my pleasure Princess," bowing, Rukmell lead the team to a room, "if you will follow me we can get started," he called for three more rebels, "Lucinda, Yilp and Jume, your assistance please."

_~William and Angelee's POV~_

"I hate this…" Angelee leaned against the wall with her arms folded, "I feel so useless."

Chuckling, William took her hand,

"Come with me; there is something I'd like to show you."

Not asking questions, Angelee followed William into a different set of tunnels,

"Where are going?" Her curiosity got to her.

"A special place."

"It is not above ground is it?"

"Oh no… not at all" William pulled another level then lit the torches on the wall.

Once the room was completely lit, Angelee saw pictures hanging on the walls and a small table.

"What is this place?" Angelee wondered.

"This," William shut the door behind her, "is where your Mother and Father used to sneak away to so they could see each other."

Angelee was shocked; she never knew this about her parents,

"They had to secretly see each other? Why?" She looked at a picture on the wall.

"Your mother was a peasant girl who lived in town; she was the daughter of a farmer. Your Father; being the Prince, was to marry whomever his Mother and Father picked for him."

"He had an arranged marriage…"

"Yes. But your Father didn't want that. So one day in town he ran into your Mother and instantly fell in love with her. They had to sneak here to be with each other since Your Grandfather, King Amur, forbade him from seeing your Mother again. After much fighting between your Father and King Amur, he finally agreed to let your Mother and Father marry. It was the end of the arrange marriage law." Angelee was staring at a picture of her father; she really did look like him, "Princess… I brought you here because there is something… I would like to tell you."

Peeling her eyes away from the portrait of her father, Angelee was met with William's amber eyes,

"Of course William; what is it?"

He was blushing,

"Forgive me Princess, I may be out of turn here but I must tell you," his eyes changed to pink, "Princess Angelica… I…I love you and… I…"

Angelee put a tender hand on his cheek,

"William… you can say it."

"I… was wondering if… we could be together…"

Angelee smiled,

"Oh William… I love you as well," she felt her fingertips become pink, "once this is all over and Dremlick is defeated, I would be honored to be with you."

With a large smile, William didn't know what to say,

"Oh Princess…"

"Please… call me Angelee."

William leaned down; Angelee standing on her tiptoes. Deciding to make things easier, she hovered a foot off the ground to match his height. Finally, their lips met; Angelee becoming completely veiled in pink. _(Okay.. . I know I might get some criticism from this with her only being 12 but I promise… there is a method to my madness.)_ With the essence of her Mother and Father surrounding her, Angelee was even more determined to defeat Dremlick so she and William could be together. But what would Robin say? She loved him too… but he liked Zatanna… why could he like two people but she couldn't? At that moment, she didn't care; she was in the arms of the young man who had plagued her mind for weeks and she couldn't be happier. She didn't focus, for once, about what the rest of the team was doing; they were in good hands with Rukmell. Nothing mattered in that moment. And for a split second, she forgot about Dremlick and killing him. She forgot about everything; even killing three people.

_Wow… sorry about the wait; had a lot on my mind the past few days and haven't been up to writing… but… I have some distressful news to inform everyone… No it's nothing about me… but for everyone who hasn't heard the news, Cartoon Network is CANCELLING Young Justice after the second season ends. *sad face* I have never been so upset and angry at Cartoon Network… I already sent them an email regarding the issue. Anyways, that ends my rant. Part 2 will focus on more food raids and the replicas being made; and of course more training. Since I need to keep the dates the same for the original episodes, a lot is going to be happening in the next few days of the story. The next original date from the series is November 5__th__ so everything on Trivoyian will be done by November 4__th__. One more day will be spent on "The Long awaited day" then 3 days for "A day of rejoice". That episode is destined to be really good. I really hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and is enjoying the story. Please continue to read and review; love you all._

_P.S. Thanks are in order to stronger123 and ShyWolfDog for reviewing again; you two are the best! Your devotion to the story is much appreciated and I hope I won't disappoint you two. _

_P.P.S. Also, randomkitty101, I hope you are enjoying the story. _

_Thank you to all who have reviewed; there will be a sequel for season 2. I promise that!_


	35. Chapter 35-The long awaited day Part 2

_Hey readers, how is everybody? How did everybody like the last chapter? Like I said in the last chapter, this part will focus on more food raids, replicas being made by Rukmell and a depressing ending just to forewarn everyone. And for everyone who heard the news about Young Justice being cancelled, every action is being taken to ensure it stays on but I need YOUR help. If any of you readers are on Facebook, there is a page going around to save Young Justice and Green Lantern so if any of you are on Facebook, please search for this page. I can put a link at the bottom for everyone; much appreciated! Now that order is taken care of, onto the story! Please review with thoughts, opinions and suggestions._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 35-The long awaited day part 2

_~Team's POV with Rukmell~_

"Okay kids," Rukmell stopped his attacks, "that will be it for now," the team huffed, "I think you have trained enough."

"You think?" Artemis tried to catch her breath.

Lucinda laughed,

"You thought that was hard," Lucinda stood tall at 6'2" with long black hair tied in a ponytail; piercing golden eyes shooting through them, "do you think the Guards or the Kingdom Defenders are going to go easy on you because you are Earth people?"

"Calm yourself Lucinda," Rukmell remained calm and collected, "you must remember, they are from Earth… they never expected to have go against abilities as strong as ours."

"I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of her powers…" Artemis folded her bow away.

Laughing, Rukmell poured them water while Lucinda left the room,

"Forgive her… she can be… as you would say… cocky at times," the team drank their water, "and she has lost very much because of Dremlick."

"Like what?" Robin finished his water.

Glumly, Rukmell told them,

"She lost her two children; they got caught in the fire that burned down Tolplo. She was in town when the fire started but she didn't back it back in time; her children were already gone."

"That… that is awful!"

"Did Dremlick cause the fire?"

Rukmell nodded,

"Tolplo was rebel central for years; all rebel causes went through there. Dremlick thought that if the city burned, there would be no rebel cause anymore. Lucinda has been waiting many years to take revenge. Come, we shall head back to the main room now; rest for the night."

_~Main room, Normal POV~_

Rukmell and the team entered the main room; William and Angelee sitting at a table. All the children were sleeping close to the fire to stay warm,

"These poor people… I can't believe things are this bad."

"Come; we must speak with Princess Angelica," Rukmell glided over to her table, "please pardon my interruption Your Majesty but may we have a word?"

"No apology needed Rukmell. Please sit."

Rukmell bowed then sat next to William; the team standing next to the table,

"We need to speed up the attacks; make an assault on the palace soon."

"I have to agree. How soon can you get the replicas done?"

"It will take many hours. I suggest we start tonight; start with one while the rest are sleeping."

William and Angelee nodded,

"I shall go first."

"Forgive me Princess but you will take the longest. It might be beneficial to start with one of your friends."

"Does it harm them in any way?"

"No, they will not feel a thing."

Angelee wasn't going to take any chances,

"I watch the first one; make sure everything goes to plan."

"Of course," Rukmell bowed then asked the team "who wants to start?"

Looking at each other, Aqualad volunteered,

"I am the leader of the team; therefore, it is natural I go first."

"Then follow me." Rukmell took Aqualad and Angelee into a storage room, "now Aqualad, whatever you do, do not move. You must stand still so the replica will appear normal," Aqualad nodded, "perfect; let's begin," shutting his eyes, Rukmell began reciting a spell in Trivoyian that Angelee couldn't understand. The words were long and hard to repeat; she was trying to whisper it but she couldn't. Halfway through the spell, Aqualad began to glow black. Beside him, an exact copy of Aqualad appeared, "Ahh… now all that is left is to copy memories from the real Aqualad to the replica," another spell was recited in Trivoyian; white streams of memories flowed from the real Aqualad to the replica Aqualad. After one hour, white streams finished, "there… the replication process is complete."

Angelee stood in shock; the replica Aqualad was an exact copy of Aqualad down to the color of his hair,

"Amazing!"

"Thank you Your Highness. Now, time for the next person. Aqualad, you may get some rest now," both Aqualad's went to leave, "the real Aqualad," the real Aqualad continued walking, "and send in another please."

Nodding, Aqualad left the back room. Out in the main room, the remaining of the team waited anxiously. Aqualad stepped out,

"Which one are you?" Robin asked.

"I am the real one; the replica is… surprisingly realistic. Rukmell requests one of you."

"I'll go." Superboy went through the door.

In the back room, Superboy was briefed and the process began. His took longer than Aqualad's; being half human/ half Kryptonian was difficult to replicate. But he too was replicated in time.

"Okay Princess; do you feel more comfortable?"

"I do… thank you."

"Now go get some rest; you need to be at your best for coming days."

Hugging Rukmell and the real Superboy, Angelee left the back room and joined the others sleeping.

_~FF 6hours~_

Angelee was sound asleep in front of the fire when she felt someone shaking her,

"Five more minutes."

"Angel… wake up."

She recognized the voice,

"Robin…" Angelee opened her eyes, "what time is it?"

"Early in the morning; I can't read Trivoyian time. But Rukmell is ready to make your replica."

Sitting up, Angelee looked at Robin's face,

"Are you the real Robin or his replica?"

He laughed,

"His replica… Rukmell wanted to test my performance. I was the hardest to make because of your life force inside the real Robin." The Robin replica helped Angelee up.

"Wow… you look exactly like him… even down to the nickname."

Laughing again, replica Robin brought Angelee to the back room,

"It worked Rukmell; she didn't notice."

The real Robin came over,

"Yeah great now step away from her."

"Robin stop," Angelee was annoyed at the jealousy, "it is your own replica. He needs to act this way if my replica is around him."

Rukmell ushered the Robin replica next to the others,

"Princess Angelica; you are next."

Standing in the open, Angelee stood still while Rukmell began the replication process. It took three hours to completely finish her replica. With all the replicas in one line, the original team stood across them.

"I never knew how attractive I was!" Kid walked around his replica.

William entered the back room but froze when he saw the two sets,

"Well… this will cause a problem… how do we tell the difference?"

"That is the point; you are not supposed to be able to tell."

Staring at the two Angelees, William tried to distinguish them; but he couldn't,

"I… I cannot tell them apart."

The real Angelee laughed,

"I am the real one William," Angelee planted a small kiss on his cheek, "does that help distinguish us?"

"Yes it does Your Majesty, thank you," he smiled, "we must get going before patrol is sent."

"Send the Aqualad, Miss Martian and Artemis replicas with Nolan, Jume and Amera;" they grouped together, "the real Aqualad, Kid and Artemis with Yilp, Jamir, and Qin together," they grouped together, "real Robin, Miss Martian and Superboy with Lucinda and William… take the replica me with you;" they went off together; Robin and William glaring at each other, "final group… replica Robin, replica Superboy and replica Kid … take Krimpley and Destiny," the final group assembled, "Aqualad replica group, your team gamma. Your task is to clear out the food outpost near Tolplo and take out any Guard posts in your way," team Gamma nodded then left, "Real Aqualad group, your team Beta; your task is to clean out the other food outpost near the palace. It will be heavily guarded so Yilp, Jamir and Qin, keep an eye on them."

"Our pleasure Your Majesty." Qin, Jamir and Yilp bowed/curtsied.

The real Aqualad, Kid and Artemis stopped before her; Angelee hugged each one,

"Please be careful."

"We will be back soon." Aqualad, Kid and Artemis left.

"William and Robin's group… team Alpha," Robin fist pumped, "you have the most dangerous task. There is a storage facility on the outskirts of the city that holds top of the line medicine and top secret plans of the palace… and Dremlick's personal records for all his plans. You need to clean it."

"You want us to take Dremlick's personal records?"

"I want you to clean the facility down to its cold walls; nothing left. That is why this team is packed with powerful people. Look out for each other;" Angelee eyed Robin and William, "each of you."

"What about us?" The final group of replicas asked.

"Back-ups. If one should fall, you go and take their place; but not own your real. Stay in a central location for easy access to the different locations." Bowing to Angelee, the replica team, Krimpley and Destiny left the compound, "Team Alpha, a word before you leave," they gathered in front of her, "I expect everyone to get along; especially you two William and Robin. Replica I is in charge just as I would if I was there. I expect everyone to protect one another; I do not care how much you do not like each other but you protect each other am I clear?"

"You have our word Your Majesty." Lucinda and William bowed.

Miss Martian and Superboy nodded,

"Don't worry Angelee, we won't let you down."

Glaring at him, Angelee called out Robin,

"Robin… I need you to promise me."

"Fine."

"Good, now go before Guard rotation occurs; you'll have twice the Guards to stop."

Before he left, William stopped in front of Angelee,

"Princess…" Angelee's hazel eyes stared up at him, "Do not worry about your friends… Lucinda and I will protect them; I gave you my word… and a gentleman never goes back on his word."

"Thank you." They hugged then embraced in a kiss, "please be careful."

"I will be." He left; Robin standing in the doorway, "Let's go."

Robin wanted to stay and confront Angelee about the kiss but Superboy was dragging him away before he got the chance. He really hated William even more; he stole his girl.

_~Angelee and Rukmell's POV~_

"Was it wise… putting William and Robin on the same team Princess?" Rukmell was concerned at the choice.

"They need to get along; work together. Whether they like it or not, I love both of them for different reasons. I just hope they can put their differences aside to protect the others." Angelee was a light orange; she worried for Team Alpha. She hoped they would be able to accomplish the task without Robin or William's jealousy for each other getting in the way.

Rukmell interrupted her thoughts,

"Princess Angelica… is everything alright?"

"Yes…" Angelee was beside herself, "just worried. Is there anywhere I can train on my powers; it helps to distract my mind.

"Certainly; there is a training room on the other side of the main room. Shall I accompany you?"

"Thank you but no thank you; I need to be alone… if that is okay?"

"You are the Princess; of course it is okay."

Disappearing into the training room, Angelee practiced her emotion mixing and concentration. But she kept thinking to the teams. Would they be okay? Was she asking too much of them? Would Robin and William be able to get along enough for the team to be successful? Would there be enough food between the two outposts to sustain the large amount of rebels… and Kid's need to constantly eat? She kept to herself for hours. She only moved when Rukmell came running in,

"Princess! Come Quickly!"

"Whoa, calm down Rukmell. What is wrong?"

"We must go; it is Team Alpha…something has happened!" Rukmell held out a green pendant necklace, "Put this on; it will take your life force and make it undetectable," Angelee put the pendent on and stumbled, "you will feel a bit weird for some time," he held a long black cloak, "and this as well; it will completely cover you and your face."

Throwing the cloak on, Angelee was confused,

"What is going on Rukmell?"

"I do not know. I just got a message saying something has happened at Team Alpha's location and we needed to get there immediately." Rukmell took off for the entrance; Angelee following him before she was thrown back against the wall and screamed in agony.

"What… what is happening?" White streams began to flow to her head.

"Oh no… your replica…"

_~Team Alpha's POV after they left the compound~_

Walking through the tunnels, William led the way with Robin right behind him. Replica Angelee was in the middle between Lucinda, Miss Martian and Superboy. No one dared to speak with each other but Robin had to confront William about the kiss.

"We need to have a talk." Robin started.

"About what young Robin?"

"About you and Angelee." Robin was cold and angry.

With a slight chuckle, William turned right to another section of the tunnels,

"What about us? Oh you mean our kiss."

"Back off; she's mine!" Threatened Robin.

Laughing a full laugh this time, William looked down on him,

"Or what little Earth person?"

Making fists, Robin gave another threat,

"I have loved her since she was 10; long before she met you. Don't make me do something against what I've been taught!"

"You had your chance with her but you decided to fall in love with another Earth girl! You lost her because you are too stupid and insufficient for her! She deserves someone who will love and cherish her; not mess with her emotions like you have!" Robin stood dumbfounded, "Oh yes little Boy Wonder, I know everything; the Princess told me all of it. The kiss at the lighthouse, the pressure to get her to tell you her feelings... the love you developed for another Earth girl… the jealously towards me… get over it little Earthling; she loves me and once her Uncle is defeated, she plans to be with me."

Robin growled,

"You're lying!"

"You wish I was. She told me all of it in the same spot where her parents used to meet to see each other. It is over little bird; you lost!" William chuckled before getting tackled to the ground; Robin beating him.

"Cut it out!" Lucinda levitated Robin off William; Superboy standing between them, "What is the matter with you two? Princess Angelica said for you two get along for the sake of this mission!" She lowered Robin to the ground who tried to attack William again making Superboy stop him, "Knock it Earth boy! Or I will personally make your life miserable while you are here!" She helped William off the ground, "Just keep walking; ignore him."

Robin flailed tried to run through Superboy's arm,

"Enough!" Superboy yelled at him, "Don't make me hurt you!" He lifted Robin behind the replica Angelee, "Now stay there and DON'T MOVE!"

Pouting, Robin stayed replica Angelee until they emerged above ground. Trekking through the forest, they came to the outskirts the town. All the buildings were the same except one; it had more Guards in front.

"That's the building," Lucinda pointed, "we need to get a view inside."

"I got it," Superboy used his x-ray vision, "it's heavily guarded; about 20 Guards on the first floor then 15 others dressed in… helmets and thick armor."

Sighing, Lucinda collected herself,

"Kingdom Defenders; I expected them to be here."

"Dremlick must have some real important records to take Kingdom Defenders away from the palace," William surveyed the area, "Princess… you are in charge."

Replica Angelee grinned,

"Is there any way we can just sneak upstairs and deal with only the Kingdom Defenders?"

"Highly doubtful Your Majesty. The minute the Guards hear the commotion going on above, they will rush up to investigate."

"But the same will happen if we go through the front door. The Guards are easier to take care of then the Kingdom Defenders so it would be wise to take out the Defenders first. Once the Kingdom Defenders are done, it will easier to get the information then leave." Robin pointed out.

"As much as I hate to agree with him I have to. Taking out the Guards will not take as much energy as the Kingdom Defenders so even if we use quite a bit fighting them, the Guards can still be beat if we must. We are here to get the information requested; nothing else. Princess, your orders."

"Miss Martian… take Lucinda and Superboy with you; I will take these two. You enter the North side of the building and take out any Kingdom Defender that gets in your way while we enter the South. Top floor only; do not engage any of the Guards if not necessary!"

"Sure thing!" Miss Martian made herself, Superboy and Lucinda invisible and they flew off.

Becoming invisible herself, Replica Angelee made the boys invisible then levitated them. Together, they flew over to the building. She watched Miss Martian, Superboy and Lucinda enter through the roof; Replica Angelee followed soon after.

_~Inside building~_

"Attackers!" A Kingdom Defender tried to alert the others before Lucinda pinned him against a wall then sucked out his life force. Rustling came from the other side of the room; Replica Angelee, William and Robin fighting five Kingdom Defenders.

"Well well… William, good to see you my boy!" William was held against the wall.

"Frecmer!"

"What a pleasure… I will get to kill the Head's son… too bad… Your Father was looking forward to doing it himself.

"Not today!" The Kingdom Defender attacking William was shot was red energy, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"It is the Princess! Capture her!" Every Kingdom Defender turned their attention to Replica Angelee.

Grinning, she was looking forward to a good fight,

"Bring it on gentlemen!" Firing bolts of red energy, the energy pierced through their armor, "William, take their life forces!"

Three, then four, then five Kingdom Defenders had their life forces taken. Robin was dodging energy balls. Getting hit by one, he slammed into the wall; he felt his limbs being stretched like what Dremlick did to him when they first encountered each other. Grunting in pain, he fell to the ground. He saw William draining the Defender's life force after getting hit with red energy from Replica Angelee.

"Robin! Get the information now!" William was yelling at him.

Remembering the mission, Robin turned to the table behind him. There, he saw a large, black leather book with gold and silver trimmings. Trying to grab it, his hands bounced off the force field surrounding it,

"I can't touch it! There's a force field around it!"

"Channel the powers!" Replica Angelee was draining a Guards life force; more Guards came from downstairs, "Channel my powers attached to you! You can go through the force field that way!" She was knocked down by energy balls from a Defender.

Robin turned back to the book. He had no idea how to channel the powers; it only happened once. How did he channel it then?

"That's it!" He thought of Angelee… the real Angelee back at the compound; his feelings for her, his concern for her safety. He felt the sensation of the powers flowing through him. Pushing his hands through the force field, he was able to grab the book, "I got it!"

"Good," William threw a Defender out the window, "grab everything else and let's get out of here!"

"Right!" Grabbing all the parchments and viles he could see, his hands were filled, "Let's go!"

Replica Angelee blasted a hole in the wall,

"GO!"

"Not without you!"

"You have to get that information back! Go; William and I will catch up. Grab Miss Martian and the others and get out of here!" Replica Angelee fired a continuous wave of red energy to block the Defenders from going after Robin.

Not wanting to leave, Robin jumped out of the building and took off into the forest. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Miss Martian, Superboy and Lucinda running after him. Hiding behind a large rock formation, Robin let the others catch up. Lucinda was the first to ask,

"Where are William and the Princess?"

"Still back there."

"You let them stay there!?"

"Angelee told me to get out there; I have the information we came for!"

Lucinda stood up,

"We have to go back for them!" She took off back to the building.

"Lucinda wait!" Robin called after her; no good… she was too far ahead, "Come on." He put the information in a bag Rukmell gave him before he left the compound.

Him, Miss Martian and Superboy darted after Lucinda. But they were too late; the building was up in flames… Guards, Kingdom Defenders and a strange looking man dressed in elegant robes crowded in circle.

"Who is the creepy looking guy in the robes?" Miss Martian set up the link.

"That Miss Martian," Lucinda was on her stomach in front of them; watching, "would be King Dremlick."

"Superboy," Robin got in on the conversation, "can you hear what they're saying?"

"Dremlick is laughing… now he's saying what a disappoint you are to your Father. You would have been 2ndin command under your father if you sided with me."

"William… his Father is the Head of the Kingdom Defenders. He has been pressuring William to join him for years; but William refused. His father called him a disappointment to their family."

"William's talking now…" Superboy interrupted Lucinda, "he's saying you killed my mother; drained her power then turned my father against his only child. You left hundreds of children starving and without parents. As if that was not enough pleasure to you, you killed hundreds of more children! I will never tell you where the Princess is!" Superboy and Miss Martian looked between Robin and Lucinda, "M'gann, link William up!"

"Link established… William can you hear us?"

"Is the Princess with you?"

"No…" Robin reported.

Superboy shushed them,

"Dremlick is talking again… he's saying it won't matter if you tell me where she is or not because I already have her," Robin and Lucinda's eyes widened, "bring her here boys!" Another group of Kingdom Defenders brought the limp Replica Angelee's body over, "Dremlick is laughing… and now he's saying, 'My dear Niece… I was wondering when you would come here. It is a pity I will not get the joy of fighting you, but this is just as satisfactory!' Now William is talking, 'Please don't! Leave her alone! Take me instead!'"

Robin couldn't hear anymore,

"William don't… it's her replica; it won't matter."

"It has to look real! If I just gave up, Dremlick will get suspicious. Do not approach!"

"Shut up Dremlick is talking again, 'Oh do not worry my dear boy… you will get your punishment as well; I assure you.' Now Angelee, 'Let him go! You have me; you do not need him. I am what you wanted not him!' Dremlick is laughing, 'Do not worry dear niece… you two will be together again.'"

Lucinda, Robin, Miss Martian and Superboy saw Dremlick turn from Replica Angelee to William. Lucinda was yelling at him,

"WILLIAM GET OUT OF THERE! DO SOMETHING!"The circle around William and Replica Angelee got smaller, "WILLIAM! WILLIAM!" No response came back, "Princess move!"Nothing was seen or heard except Replica Angelee screaming,

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

"Angelee get out of there now!"

Nothing came from her either. Superboy talked to them again,

"Dremlick is talking again… 'Take her body to the town square but leave his here. His body is useless to me.'" The Guards and Kingdom Defenders carried the lifeless Replica Angelee's body away; Dremlick teleporting back to the security of his palace. Once the coast was clear, Lucinda, Superboy, Miss Martian and Robin exited the forest; strolling over to the lifeless body on the ground. Kneeling beside it, Lucinda lost her composure and started crying.

"She is never going to forgive us." Lucinda was stroking the blonde hair.

"She needs to know." Superboy put an arm around Miss Martian who was crying as well.

"Yeah…" she wiped her cheek, "but I'm contacting Rukmell; I can't tell her myself. "Rukmell… can you hear me?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Miss Martian."

"Oh I am terribly sorry dear I did not recognize your voice. How are things?"

"We… we have a problem…"

"Oh?"

"You and Angelee need to get here… immediately."

"Of course… care to tell me why?"

"Trust me… it's better if you find out here."

"Of course, we are on our way." The conversation with Rukmell ended.

"They're on the way."

_~Normal POV~_

Rukmell was leading the real Angelee through the tunnels. Reaching above ground, he looked around to make sure the coast was clear,

"We are clear. Stay close and keep hidden."

"Rukmell I demand to know what is going on immediately!"

"I am sorry Princess but I do not know myself." He led Angelee to the facility, "Miss Martian, do you reach me?"

"Go ahead Rukmell."

"We are here. Are you guys clear?"

"Yes."Miss Martian wiped the remaining tears, "They're here. Single line." Her, Robin, Lucinda and Superboy formed a line; hiding the body behind them.

Appearing through the bushes, Rukmell swiftly looked around him then brought Angelee over,

"Okay we are here, what is the problem?"

Angelee looked around,

"Where is my replica? Where is William?"

Glancing at each other, Lucinda was the first to speak,

"I am sorry Princess…"

Angelee couldn't move,

"No… no…" she shook her head.

"We're sorry Angel..." Robin moved to the side; revealing the body behind him.

Pushing through, terror conquered Angelee's face. Tears instantaneously fell down her cheeks,

"No…" she stroked William's lifeless cheek, "no… William…" she faced Robin, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU GOT HIM KILLED!" She stood up and started pounding his chest, "HOW COULD YOU DO!?"

"Angelee it's not his fault…" Miss Martian tried to make her stop.

"It is true Your Majesty. Once he got the information, your replica told him to go; get the information back to you. Replica you and William stayed behind to give us a chance to get out. But Dremlick showed up; he killed William and your replica." Lucinda told Angelee what they saw.

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE LEFT HIM! I ORDERED ALL OF YOU TO PROTECT EACH OTHER!"

"If we would've stayed any longer, we'd all be dead; Dremlick would've killed all of us!" Superboy hollered.

Angelee went beside William's body again,

"Go."

"I'm sorry… what?" Robin was confused.

"GO! LEAVE US ALONE!" She laid her head on William's chest; tears rushing down her cheeks. Lucinda, Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian and Rukmell went off to the side; letting her be alone, "I am sorry William…" she sniffled, "I am so… so… sorry… I should have been here to protect you…" more tears fell down her cheeks; wetting his shirt, "I love you… so much…"

_~Other's POV~_

"Rob…" Superboy grabbed his shoulder, "go over there."

Lucinda didn't understand,

"She said to leave her be. Why would he go over there?"

Rukmell tried to keep him composed,

"Robin is the other love of the Princess; she needs a shoulder to cry on."

"So you are willing to use her loss as a way for this Earth boy to gain her affection back? Rukmell you should be ashamed!"

Robin looked over to Angelee lying on William's chest,

"I have to…it's not about gaining points or her affection back… right now… it's about being there for her," he handed the sack to Rukmell, "this is all the information we needed. You all head back to the compound; we'll meet you there."

Taking the sack, Rukmell nodded,

"Do you know how to get back?"

"Yes, I pay close attention to directions; it's part of my training from my mentor on Earth."

Nodding in agreement, Rukmell placed a soft hand on his shoulder,

"Be careful my boy." Rukmell turned to leave; Superboy and Miss Martian nodding their heads then they followed Rukmell. Lucinda stayed behind for a minute,

"Do not make matters worse for her; or you will be the next body she will be crying over." Lucinda threatened before taking off for the compound.

"Yeah," Robin stared at Angelee, "that will be harder than it seems." With a heavy breath, he went over to Angelee.

_~Angelee and Robin's POV~_

Still crying on his chest, Angelee didn't hear Robin come over. She finally moved when he placed a hand on her left shoulder,

"I said go away."

"I know," Robin sat beside her, "but I know you… you need someone to cry on."

"I have William." She huffed between sobs.

Taking the plunge, Robin took the blame,

"I'm sorry Angel… you're right, I should've stayed behind for him. I guess I thought that if he was gone… you would forget about him and come back to me; you and I would go back to how we were," Staring at him for the first time, Angelee's eyes were red from crying. With a frown, she raised her hand and slapped Robin across the face, "I deserved that." He rubbed his cheek; Angelee put her head back on William's chest, "Angel…"

"No," her head was buried in William's chest, "please… leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that; not now." He started to rub her back; it was the only thing that calmed her down. It helped; Angelee flung herself into Robin's chest and began to cry harder; her body heaving, "SSshhh…" he wrapped both arms around her; holding her close, "let it out." 20 minutes passed until Robin coughed up the courage to talk again, "I'm sorry Angel… I know you loved him… my own stupidity and jealousy wouldn't let me admit it."

In his chest, Angelee sniffled,

"I should've been there with him; maybe he wouldn't be dead."

"You can't say that. If you were here, you could've been dead instead of your replica. Dremlick thinks you're dead; you can surprise him like you wanted."

"I can't face him now…"

"Yes you can."

"No… he took everyone I love away; I won't let him do it again. I'm sending all of you back to Earth and I go alone; no more people I love dying because of me."

Robin looked at her face,

"It's not happening Angel; don't even try it. We all promised to be here for you and that is exactly what we're going to do. You can't give up or else William's death won't mean anything. Use his death to fuel your ambition to fight Dremlick; stop him from killing anyone else."

Angelee sniffled again then wiped her cheek,

"Rukmell… what is the proper burial tradition here?"

"We observe the Earth ways of burying or cremation."

"I want to cremate him; keep his ashes in the compound then spread them around the palace."

"Very well, you will have to remove the amulet first."

Angelee turned her back to Robin and took off the hood of the cloak,

"Unclip the chain Robin."

Unclipping it, he held it in his hand,

"What is it?"

"I don't know the details but it's an amulet. It's supposed to hide my life force," she thought of fire. Her fingertips becoming warm, she lit a finger, "you may want to back up." Robin didn't bother asking why. Instead, he stood up and backed away. With her finger, Angelee lit William on fire; cremating his body, "Were there any jars or something like that in the building?"

"Uhh… I think so why?"

Angelee held her left hand out towards the building; a silver and porcelain jar flying into her hand. Once William's body was completely burned, she directed all the ashes into the jar; sealing it with the lid,

"Let's head back." She took off into the jungle. Quickly following her, Robin couldn't find words. There were so many questions, so many things he wanted to say but he couldn't spit them out. Everything was jumbled; scattered into puzzle pieces in his head and he had to put them back together. But he couldn't; nothing made sense. Every thought that was in his head seemed like it was in a language he didn't know how to speak; and that was weird for him. The entire trip to the compound was in silence; neither could speak to the other. Once inside, Harver noticed the jar in her hands,

"I am so sorry Princess."

Giving a slight nod, Angelee walked into the main room. There, everyone was cheering at the amount of food they had; the other teams were successful in their food raids. Clearing her throat, Angelee took everyone's attention,

"If I could have everyone's attention please," the room fell silent, "I am afraid I have some… distressful news to report," all eyes were on her; she had to stay strong for the rebels, "today… we lost a warrior… a friend…" gasps came many of the rebels, "today… we lost William…" she felt herself becoming chocked up, "a noble warrior… a noble friend… a brother to many of the young children here… a son to many mothers and fathers who may have lost their own…" women and children began to cry, "but I want you all to know," a tear fell down her cheek, "that his death will NOT go unnoticed…" more tears, "and that I will avenge his death by killing the man responsible for his death…my Uncle…" a little baby screamed in sadness, "I have here," she held up the jar, "William's ashes. Once Dremlick is defeated and I am on the throne in the palace, I shall spread his ashes all around the grounds for he may bless the palace with his devotion… his love…" she was crying again, "now more than ever am I more determined to stop Dremlick's reign of terror. He has taken enough from us! It is time to make him pay for his crimes! Tomorrow, we attack the palace!" Cheers erupted from the crowd, "FOR WILLIAM!"

"FOR WILLIAM!" The large crowd repeated.

Lucinda came up and hugged her,

"Prepare every fighter for battle. Tomorrow… Dremlick will fall!" Angelee's eyes were redder than normal with anger. That was the last straw; he took the last thing away from her; first her home planet, then her people, her parents and now her love; no more. It was time; Dremlick will die if it was the last thing she did.

_YAAYY! *sad face* I will say, this was a great but super sad chapter. The next chapter will be "A day of rejoice and good", the attack on the palace begins. That will be in part 2; part 1 will focus on finalizing everything for the attack, Angelee being comforted by the entire team especially Aqualad and the first fight getting into the palace will be at the end of part 1. Please review; this was a super fun chapter to write._

_P.S. I said in the beginning that I would insert the link for a Facebook page to save Green Lantern the animated series and Young Justice from being cancelled. If any of you readers are on Facebook, please like this page; we might be able to save the show from being cancelled. Much appreciated and thank you!_

_BringBackGLTASandYJ_


	36. Chapter 36-Time of Rejoice Part 1

_So… some of you readers were a little sad that William died in the last chapter and let me say, I was too but… it had to be done because it wouldn't work between them anyways and that's shown in this episode. Just a fair warning, A LOT happens in this episode over a short time so expect these chapters to be a bit longer than previous ones. Here's what to expect; a full scale assault on the palace. Angelee goes through a large realization in this episode too; which has to do with William's death and the idea of falling in love. A large unexpected but happy ending takes place. Okay, I'm going to stop talking now; this part of the Trivoyian plot has been the part I've been looking forward to writing. Please review with thoughts, suggestions… etc. etc._

_P.S. I changed the title of this episode; instead of being "A day of rejoice and good", I changed it to its current title._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 36-Time of rejoice Part 1

_~Trivoyian, November 1st, 10:41 Earth time, Angelee, Rukmell and Lucinda's POV~_

It's been over 12hours since William's death; the compound still accepting the reality of what happened. Even Angelee was still trying to accept it. Thankfully, Lucinda and Pana have been her crying shoulders. Naturally she did it away from the other rebels; they couldn't see that their so called Savior couldn't control her emotions. Unfortunately for her, there was one occasion she slipped and let tears flow down her cheeks bringing unwanted attention from a man named Reymic. Needless to say, that situation didn't have a happy ending for Reymic. The minute he started yelling at her, Robin and Harver attacked him. Ending up with bruises, a black eye, a fat lip and possibly a broken rib or two, Reymic was taken to a woman named Hamlu the local healer. He spent all morning being healed; yelling in agony.

Throughout the hours, Robin and the team received numerous nasty stares from the rebels. It was her parents all over again to them; a Trivoyian being killed by Dremlick when Earth people are around. There were four times Angelee had to restrain Nolan and Mert from attacking Robin and Superboy; more Robin. After all, he was the youngest and shortest out of the bunch… and the easiest to target. Wanting to spend time alone to collect her thoughts and emotions, Angelee had no time; things had to be sped up. An attack on the palace had to happen in the next day or Dremlick and the Kingdom Defenders would surely be on the hunt for them.

"The good news is he believes you are dead," Lucinda rolled a map onto the table; "bad news is he knows Earth people are here and is bound to look for them." She twiddled a solid silver knife between her fingers.

Examining the map, Rukmell made a route with a weird spell Angele couldn't remember,

"The best way into the palace would be right through the front gate. Yes it will be HEAVILY guarded but going in through the secret passages requires us to revisit places we have already been to."

"How so?"

"Each food outpost and guarded building is equipped with teleportation pads and underground tunnels. I am sure William told you the purpose of the underground tunnels?"

Nodding, Angelee told what she knew,

"William said they were slave transport systems between King Tymlion and Queen Heather's reigns… before Queen Heather abolished slavery."

"Correct. Dremlick now uses them for food transport to and from the palace; and to rapidly add more Guards or Defenders in case of attacks. Seeing as we have his personal records and plans of the palace, I will bet every ounce of life force I have left that he added more patrol."

"But we grabbed everything from that building," Lucinda reminded him, "there is nothing left for him to protect."

"As true as that may be, Dremlick knows very well that I would know of the teleportation pads," circular symbols appeared on the map, "these are the locations of every teleportation pad in the vicinity of the palace."

Remembering the pad her and the team arrived on, Angelee thought she understood,

"So each pad goes to one location. Is that not a bit useless?"

"These teleportation pads are different than the one you arrived on Princess," Lucinda pulled out the sheet with the teleportation spell Angelee used, "the pad you used was custom detailed to fit your needs; a trip here and a trip back to Earth for your friends."

"But William did not know my friends were coming with when he gave me the spell."

"Precisely," Rukmell explained how the pad worked, "whenever you create a symbol, part of your life force is put into it. When you drew the inner circle of the pad, you made it larger than just for you; the pad knew your friends would be coming along with you and they would need a way back. The pad on Earth is still there but the one here hid itself. Once your friends are ready to head back to Earth, it will reveal itself in the same spot you arrived."

Now she understood,

"So the pads Dremlick is using are continuous pads; they never close."

"They only close when someone forces them to close."

Smirking, Angelee thought of a plan,

"Who can close those pads? Does it have to be the drawer?"

Rukmell thought to himself,

"I do not believe so. If memory serves me correct, anyone of royal blood can close the pads. Royal power triumphs over ordinary powers; even the Head of the Kingdom Defenders."

"Do all the pads lead to the palace?"

"Yes. There is a room in the north wing," the north wing on the palace map lit up, "where all teleportation pads are kept. No one is allowed access inside unless authorized by Dremlick. Two Defenders stand guard outside the door at all times unless an attack is happening at the walls. Then those two go and get the King to safety."

Closely looking over the two maps, Angelee thought of a plan,

"We use the teleportation pads."

"Your Majesty forgive me but I do not think that would be wise."

"And a direct attack on the gate," Angelee continued, "but we need the other rebels from around the planet; at least 200 more. Lucinda, can you take a message?"

"Of course Your Highness," Lucinda took a piece of parchment, "what shall it say?"

Standing up, Angelee paced the room; trying to put the words together,

"A message from the Princess. Due to recent events, a plan to attack the palace is being put into place," Lucinda was holding the parchment while Angelee's words appeared, "to ensure definite victory, I request your best fighters to aide me in the fight. A detailed picture of the teleportation pad will be drawn at the end of this message. Draw two of them at your location; the same amount will be drawn on my end. The plan will be explained upon your arrival as I would not have to explain it more than once. Please send a message back promptly with your response.

Signed,

Princess Angelica, Daughter of King Jerry and Queen Karen."

"Beautiful," Rukmell applauded, "spoken like a true Queen."

Smiling, Angelee was done playing games,

"Rukmell, please insert a picture of the teleportation pads. Not the single use like the one I used."

"My pleasure Your Majesty," Rukmell got right to work. After 10minutes, the pad was inserted in the message, "there you are; one complete depiction of the teleportation pad."

"Good. Now how do we send it off?" Angelee forgot to think about that.

Letting out a small laugh, Lucinda called for Amera,

"Amera!" The young woman from the food raid appeared, "Teleport to the other rebels camps within 100 Jiames from here and speak this proclamation." Lucinda was second in command now. Angelee promoted her after William's death; that was his rank originally… but Lucinda proved she deserved it. If anything should happen to her from here on out, Lucinda would be in charge.

Bowing, Amera took the message,

"Yes Ma'am!" She disappeared.

"How soon can we expect a reply?"

"Some will be immediate," Lucinda retrieved chalk from a cupboard, "others… not so much," she went to look over the drawing, "how does anyone expect me to draw this?"

Giggling, Angelee held out her hand,

"Here, I'll do it." Lucinda handed over the white chalk and she got to work.

Carefully watching, Rukmell and Lucinda stood in awe,

"Where did you learn that?"

Drawing the inner circle of a third pad, Angelee told her story,

"I am an artist; been drawing for as long as I can remember. I have a sketchbook with a drawing from when I was four," the symbols were different from the pad she used, "Rukmell, I wanted to ask you…what do all these symbols mean?"

"Each symbol stands for an emotion. Some pads use a small amount of symbols while more complex ones use more."

"So the one I used to get here was more complex; it had 7 symbols between the rings. Three looked very familiar."

"Correct. In time, I shall explain all of them to you."

Angelee was drawing the symbol that showed up on Robin's arm,

"Can I ask about one in particular?"

"Of course. Which one?"

Adding the color to the symbol, she had to know,

"This one; the one that looks like a stretched "S" with a heart wrapped around it."

Smiling, Lucinda stared at the sign,

"I love that sign; it is one of my favorites. Where have you seen it?"

"It appears on Robin's arm when we power-share. I always wondered what it meant and why it appears."

Concerned, Rukmell tried to change the subject,

"We should devise the plan of attack; have everything finalized and ready to go before the others arrive."

"Rukmell…" Angelee finished the teleportation pad, "what does the symbol mean?"

"Please Princess… due to recent events, right now may not be the best time to tell you."

Becoming annoyed, Angelee pressed more,

"Rukmell… I demand to know…" She was cut off when one of the teleportation pads began to hum; a tall, African man standing in the inner circle. Angelee prepared for battle.

"Stay calm Your Majesty," the African bowed, "I am Mawry; leader of the cause in Jawey," relaxing, Angelee curtsied, "forgive me for startling you but we have received your letter and we would be honored to aide you."

"Thank you. How many fighters do you have?"

"42 of my best fighters Your Majesty."

"Good; send them through."

Bowing again, Mawry transported back to Jawey then the third pad hummed. This time, a short brunette with purple eyes appeared,

"Greetings from Calpem," she bowed, "the name is Jasmine."

Angelee greeted her,

"Welcome Jasmine."

"Thank you Your Highness. In honor of your proclamation, I have gathered 20 fighters and 35healers."

"Healers?"

"Calpem is known for its healers; we have some of the best healers in Trivoyian."

"Wonderful, send them through."

Disappearing like Mawry before her Jasmine was gone. In two hours, the room was filled with fighters, healers and food from their areas. Doing a head count, 136 fighters and 50 healers came to aide her. She was hoping for more fighters but adding those to the ones under her command, she had over 350 fighters and 85healers. Thanks to the new recruits, the food room was overflowing; there was plenty to accommodate everyone. The new fighters and healers joined the others in the main room and immediately began to converse; talking about their lives, how they expect their lives to be once Dremlick is defeated… and of course, Angelee's friends. Many of them disliked their presence and made no effort in hiding them while some openly embraced them; wanting to know all about Earth and its ways. Smiling and watching everyone converse, Angelee felt at peace. For the first time, she felt confident in her endeavor.

"Princess…I think now would be a good time to explain the plan."

"I suppose so," gathering her thoughts, she cleared her throats, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Attention please!" The buzzing crowd stopped; their attention on her. "Before I begin, I would like to thank everyone for their help and devotion to my parents…"

"Long live King Jerry and Queen Karen!"

A smile crawled across her face,

"And my parents are the reason we all gather here today. I promised myself years ago that I would travel here and avenge their death; take back the planet and that is what I intend to do," she paused when cheers erupted, "and that is reason you all are here. As much as I would like to do it alone as not to harm anyone else, I know that is not possible. Which brings me to why you are; Lucinda, Rukmell and myself have devised a plan. Rukmell, the maps please," Rukmell displayed the maps large enough for everyone to see, "after much debate, we decided to take advantage of the teleportation pads at these locations..." Angelee pointed to four green marked X's on the town map. This caused some outbreaks,

"That is crazy!"

"It is too heavily guarded!"

Regaining control of the crowd, Angelee explained more,

"We know they will be heavily guarded but it will be the best way. All teleportation pads go to this room in the palace," a red X was bolded on the palace map, "the teleport pad room. Outside the door, two Kingdom Defenders will be standing guard; which is where the front gate attack comes in. Rukmell has informed me that when an attack is occurring on the gate, the two Defenders standing guard outside the teleport pad room rush to protect the royal family. The plan goes as follows; a large group will attack the gate to distract the Defenders from the room while smaller groups use the pads to get inside the palace. The attack on the gate will fight their way through to get inside and defeat any Guard and Kingdom Defender in their way. Their main objective is to distract all Guards and Defenders from the teleportation room until everyone is inside. The objective of the smaller groups using the teleportation pads is to get to the dungeon below the palace and free any prisoners and get them to safety. I will make the teams. Any questions before I begin?"

"Where is William?"

The dreaded question… the one she didn't want to answer.

"I regret to inform… that William is no longer with us…" more gasps came from the new recruits, "he was killed yesterday during a raid… by Dremlick…"

"HE SHALL PAY!"

"I assure you," Angelee tried to gain control again, "William's death will be avenged; he will not be forsaken. Now please, everyone remain calm while I make the groups. But before I begin, let me remind all of you… the 6 Earth people… are my friends so if ANYONE has a problem with them you better put it aside right here, right now! They are noble and strong," she smiled at them, "they will be a valuable asset and WILL be treated as such! Am I clear?"

"Yes Your Majesty!"

"Good. Lucinda, Mawry, Jasmine, Mert and Amera are team leaders," they went off to the side, "we have 368 fighters. I want 150 for the front gate attack and 40 to each teleportation pad; that leaves 58 back-ups. For the healers, I want all of you to gather in one central location for easy access to the wounded. I will go with Lucinda through the front gate; Mawry, Jasmine, Mert and Amera, head for the teleportation pads. Once the front gate attack is inside the palace, we will assist in taking out the Guards and Defenders inside. However, once inside, I will separate to find Dremlick. Anyone have any questions?"

The team spoke,

"Where do we go?"

"You guys will be split up among the teams. But I will not be doing the separation; the leaders will be choosing to fit their needs. Amera, you choose first please."

"Kid Flash; I want his speed."

Kid joined Amera.

"Mert…" Angelee directed him but he just folded his arms, "Mert… you must choose one."

"The archer."

Artemis sighed; she wanted to be Lucinda and Angelee for once.

"You'll be okay; I'll keep in contact," they nodded to each other, "Jasmine…"

Staring at the remaining for, Jasmine couldn't decide,

"What can you tell me about them? I want the best one for the job."

"Robin is slick, agile, and a gadget wizard; Superboy has super-strength, super-hearing, x-ray vision and a short temper that he channels to fuel his strength; Miss Martian is a telepath and has the telekinesis to go with it; and Aqualad, he is Atlantean so he controls water."

That peeked Jasmine's interest,

"Water huh? That could come in handy… I shall take Aqualad."

"Mawry?"

"Superboy; we are strong fighters here he shall fit in wonderfully here." Superboy joined Mawry and his team.

Miss Martian and Robin were left,

"Lucinda…?"

Feeling bad, Lucinda didn't want to choose between Angelee's other love and her friend,

"I…I cannot… both are valuable…"

"One would be more valuable dead." Mert snickered under his breath.

Angelee head enough from Mert; she pinned him against the wall,

"I have heard enough from you! I am sick and tired of your attitude against Robin! You cannot keep blaming him for William's death; it is not his fault! Now apologize to him before I make you do it!"

Trying to breath, Mert muttered,

"My… apologizes…" he landed with a thud.

"He comes with me; Miss Martian, join the healers. If people should get injured you'd be best for transporting since you can go invisible like me," Robin and Miss Martian went to their respected teams, "alright people… let's get moving. At 12… it begins."

"You heard the Princess people! Move out!" Lucinda hollered.

One team at a time they exited the compound and traveled through the tunnels. Giving Rukmell a quick hug, he clipped the amulet around her,

"Take this off as soon as you find Dremlick; do not fight until you find him. We do not want word to get to him that you are alive until you get to him."

"Yes sir." With one last hug, Angelee draped the long black cloak over her and followed Lucinda through the tunnels.

_~FF to 12:00~_

"Everyone in position?"Angelee set up a telepathic link.

"All set Your Majesty!"All the team leaders responded.

"Good. Once we are through, I will give the okay then all of you make for the teleportation pads. You all will have a short window so make it fast. The last person to go through the pad, once you are inside the palace, find some way to destroy the pads so no Guards or Defenders from the outposts can use them."

"If you scratch it in anyway it will be ineffective."Lucinda pointed out.

"Perfect. The more destroyed the better; we do not want any more protection," Angelee noticed movement at the gates, "Lucinda, time to move. Jasmine, Mawry, Mert and Amera… good luck! We will see you in the palace."

Lucinda's team inched closer to the gate. Peeking around buildings, Defenders from the castle wall fell to the ground unconscious. Two rebels from Jasmine's division swarmed in and sucked out their life forces; bottling it in tiny glass jars. Nodding, the team hid against the wall.

"Time to blow this gate," Lucinda created an energy ball and hurled it at the gate; exploding it open, "LET'S MOVE!" Rushing through the gate, they were greeted by Guards and Defenders. In little time, the large golden front doors were blasted open. Angelee contacted the others,

"We are in! Go!"

"We hear you Princess! See you inside!" Amera acknowledged her.

"Angelee," Superboy contacted her, "be careful… and kick Dremlick's butt!"

Grinning, Angelee snuck through the grand foyer,

"I will. You be careful as well."

Running up the first flight of stairs, she froze when four Defenders came from the throne room,

"HALT!" She couldn't remove the amulet; not yet. She began to back down the stairs when the Defenders launched powerful black energy at her, "WE SAID HALT!" Dodging each energy ball by flipping, she was down to one knee before all four were knocked over by more black energy balls before having their life forces drained. She saw the same two girls from Jasmine's division; they bottled the Defenders life forces,

"GO! WE WILL HANDLE THINGS HERE!" Lucinda was yelling at her.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the front gate team holding up. But where was Robin? She couldn't see him and this made her panic,

"Robin!? Report! Where are you!?"

"Busy!"

Running over to the side of the stairs, Angelee saw Robin dodging energy bolts from a Defender.

"Rukmell! I have to remove the amulet!"

"I expected as much. But try to keep the cloak on; it will shield most of your life force but enough to allow you to use your powers."

This was all she needed to hear. Ripping the amulet off her neck, she put it in her pants pocket then jumped over the railing of the stairs. Landing on the Defender's shoulders, he was knocked down and she flipped off him then sent him spiraling to the wall with a bolt of energy. Her left hand going clear, she sucked the life force out.

"I need one of those jars over here!"One appeared right in front of her, "Thank you!" the black life force was poured into the jar. She turned to Robin, "Are you alright?"

"I had it under control you know."

"I'm sure you did but you're on my world now. My world, my rules. Stay close to the team got it?"

"Behind you!"

Large energy balls came hurling at them. Using her telekinesis, Angelee altered their trajectory. Three went back to the launchers while four were directed over her head and hit other Defenders, taking them out. The girls from Jasmine's division went right to work and started draining the life forces of the fallen Defenders.

"Princess get out of here! You must find Dremlick!" Lucinda yelled.

"I am going! Keep an eye on Robin for me please!"

"Of course. Good luck!"

"Princess," Jasmine talked to her, "all of us are through!"

"Good! Destroy the pads and get to the dungeon!" Angelee took out three more Defenders before flying up the stairs again.

"Angel wait!"Angelee stopped flying; Robin running up the stairs, "I'm coming with you!"

"No! I don't want you to see me kill him."

"Too bad, I'm coming with." He continued to run up the stairs towards the throne room.

"Fine, but stay close; we're going invisible until we get there. I'll take out any Defenders we run into but they can't see us so keep quiet."

Going invisible, Angelee and Robin made their way through corridor after corridor.

"How do you know where to go? I mean, I know you have a map and everything but… it's almost like you've been here."

They went down the portrait corridor,

"Because I have been here… in my dreams at least. I saw these portraits on my way to the throne room. Long story…" she sensed Defenders coming, "Oh no… I have to become visible for this. Go off to the side and hurry!"

Robin listened and hid behind a large column; Angelee became visible and immediately began attacking the Defenders. One of them was too easy to take down for a Defender; one hit of energy and he was down cold. But the other was putting up a fight,

"Just give it up! You will never win Princess!" Startled, Angelee removed the hood of the cloak; her blonde hair and hazel eyes confirming the Defenders accusation, "I knew you were not dead! The other one was too easy."

"How did you know?"

He laughed,

"I always knew my son would risk his pathetic life to protect you," his helmet was removed. Underneath, he had his blonde hair… his amber eyes… they were exact look-a-likes of each other, "too bad he died protecting the wrong one!" His father shot lightning at her.

Creating force fields, Angelee pushed the lightning back towards him,

"You are William's father?"

"I am," he hurled black and red energy balls at her, "you seem surprised to see me Your Highness."

Angelee killed each ball; she didn't want to attack him yet. No, she was going to act like Batman and Robin; try to get as much information from him first,

"I actually expected to see you at Dremlick's side; ready to protect him. Which I cannot see why you are I mean after all, he killed your wife and exiled your youngest son…he probably killed the eldest as well," this guard William's father off guard, "that is right, I know of Nathaniel. I know he used to try to steal the jewels from the treasury and right around the time William was born, Nathaniel disappeared… never seen again. I am pretty sure that was Dremlick's first victim."

Angered, William's father shot red energy at her. This was the first for Angelee; she thought she was the only one who could,

"You are not the only person who can create emotion waves Princess," he hissed at her, "King Dremlick spared some of your Parents powers for the new Head of the Kingdom Defenders; me! My orders are to capture and bring you to the King so he can kill you himself but this is too much fun; I have not had an opponent this powerful before. I might just kill you myself!" More red energy came towards her.

Another force field was created; holding back the red energy,

"Why? Why turn your back on your son? On your wife?"

"Dremlick promised me a better life; a life with ultimate power. I would be able to gain immense power from any opponent I faced! My sons, both of them, were too weak to handle that power!"

The force field was near its limit; she had to attack,

"Because of your actions, you got your youngest son killed by the very man you defend! You lost the love of your life to that same man; you lost your eldest because you were a horrible father!"

He laughed,

"Precisely! I have nothing left to lose!"

The force field broke; red energy hitting Angelee. Slamming into the wall, Angelee groaned in pain,

"Angelee!"Robin yelled from the pillar.

"No! Stay where you are; do not show yourself!"Pulling herself to her feet, Angelee was done, "That is where you are wrong… you have one thing left to lose… and I am about to take it!" She became veiled in red and pink; a new emotion mix she hadn't tried before.

"Ahh… pink… you did love my son. The last thing I heard William say before he was killed was how much he loved you and that he was sorry he could not keep his word; that he was sorry he would not be able to see Dremlick fall… how you two would never be able to be together here in the palace," William's father shrugged, "oh well. Love always was a useless emotion."

Grinning, Angelee launched the wave,

"Wrong again! Love does everything!" More energy expelled from her body. Red, anger, pinned William's father against the wall while the pink, love, began to tear away at his clothes, "I loved your son! He was a wonderful young man and you should have been proud to call him your son. Instead, you were ashamed, embarrassed; wanted to kill your own flesh and blood!" More of his clothes were torn off, "I guess Dremlick had more of an influence on you than you expected," Angelee saw _(This is partially gruesome but I think it would be so cool.)_ William's father's skin began to turn to sand. He begged for mercy,

"Please! I was just following orders! Dremlick would have killed me; killed my entire family!"

"News flash… he DID kill your entire family! It is what he does; and you aided him doing it! You took innocent lives; innocent children and ordered execution… made children orphans! For punishment of your crimes, I end your miserable life! Maybe in the afterlife will your family give you a second chance; but I am not counting on it!" The last bit of sand blew off. All that remained was his skeleton; his life force flowing into her. Adjusting to the new life force, she held the bones behind her. Robin came from behind the pillar; he couldn't find a word to say, "Let's go; the throne room is right up here." She continued to walk with Robin right behind her.

Continuing down the hallway, Robin and Angelee couldn't speak to each other; they couldn't find words to say.

"Princess, it is Jasmine. We have reached the dungeon!"

"How have things gone?"

"We had a bit of trouble; lost about 50rebels."

"Some of the girls on my end from your division have life forces taken from Guards and Defenders; see if you can use them."

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Have the healers and Miss Martian collected them yet?"

"Yes, they just left. If I may, how are things there?"

"I have not checked in with Lucinda recently…but I got stopped by a Defender."

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine… but it is more than I can say for the Defender," Angelee and Robin arrived in front of two large doors, "I must go; I've reached the throne room."

"Of course. Good Luck Princess!"

Angelee stared at the doors,

"Where is Superboy when I need him." She whispered then kneeled to the side.

"What do you think he's doing in there?" He kneeled next to her.

"I don't know. I just hope he's actually in there or else we're doomed," she remembered the dream, "Okay, you stay here and make sure no guards come through those doors."

"No way! I'm going in there with you!"

"Robin no. It's too dangerous; stay out here!"

Robin wouldn't take no,

"Angelee… I'm going in there with you."

Sighing in defeat, Angelee gave him her last wish,

"Fine on one condition. If something should happen to me and Dremlick kills me…"

Robin cut her off,

"Don't talk like that; it won't come to that. I won't let it."

"Just listen to me. If Dremlick should kill me, you need to get over to me and take my powers," he raised an eyebrow, "I've willed my powers to you but you need to come over to me and recite this spell," she handed him a piece of paper, "once you start reciting, create a force field around us and finish the spell. Once I'm dead, Dremlick will want to drain my powers; he won't do it while I'm alive."

"What makes you think he'll kill you before me?"

Angelee frowned,

"Because he'd be stupid to kill you first," Robin didn't understand so Angelee explained, "If he kills you first, I'll get angry and definitely stop him. However, if he kills me first and manages to get my powers before you do then he'll win for sure. So he'll kill me first and rush to get my powers; which is why you HAVE to get them first. Once you do, teleport yourself, the team and the remaining rebels out of here then use the spell I used to get here to get all of you back to Earth. As long as someone I know has my powers, the spell preventing him from getting to Earth will be intact."

Robin grew worried,

"Angelee… you can't think this way."

"I have to. Just promise me that if something happens to me, you get my powers and get everyone to safety," he nodded, "and just… one other thing."

"Anything."

Her eyes started to tear,

"Don't forget me."

Pulling her close to share what might be their last hug, for the first time in his life, he felt scared,

"I could never forget you."

Sitting up straight again, she gathered herself,

"You ready?"

Robin stood up; pulling her up,

"Let's go kick some Dremlick butt! Together?"

"Together." Using her free hand, Angelee pushed the doors open. But as soon as they took a step inside, long strings of energy squeezed around her and Robin.

"I had a feeling you were alive," Dremlick appeared in the light, "hello dear niece."

_Sorry for not updating for a few days; really haven't been in the writing mood and I was kind of going through a slump; I hate those days. One more Trivoyian chapter and I can promise you this; it will be SUPER long… a lot is left to happen. I don't want to give anything away so all I'm going to say is that it has a happy ending and really sums up the Trivoyian plot for a while. Thank you all who have reviewed recently; it really means a lot. By the way, I apologize if my fight scenes are kind of garbage; still working on that type of writing. And I know I never mentioned the other teams much but this episode is meant to focus on Angelee and the fight with Dremlick. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter and are continuing to like the story. I am having a blast writing and I hope it is enjoyable. Please review! Love you all!_


	37. Chapter 37-Time of Rejoice Part 2

_So… I got a review from angel2u that Angelee can see the future. In a way yes; it's very spotty and doesn't always happen the way she sees it. But sometimes she will see two futures in one dream but they will happen at different times in the future. The weirdest thing is that she will be able to change the future she sees while she is seeing it. But I don't want to spend time talking; this is the Dremlick fighting scene then the happy ending. Enjoy! Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions._

_Disclaimer in chapter1_

Chapter 37-Time of rejoice Part 2

_~Trivoyian, Throne Room, Angelee, Robin and Dremlick's POV~_

"I had a feeling you were alive," Dremlick appeared in the light, "hello dear niece."

Angelee didn't budge,

"Dremlick." The name poisoned her lips. The constraints tightened around her body.

A devious smile was on his face,

"I must say you are impressive. Creating a replica of yourself; hiding the real you so I would never suspect a duplicate; very impressive indeed. Rukmell aided you did he not?" Angelee grunted from the tight constraints, "Who am I kidding of course he did. The old fool; always hoped the true heir would sit on the throne. Too bad he will never live to see it," The constraints around her and Robin tightened again; Robin gasping for air, "It was quite reckless of you to bring your boyfriend here. You would not want anything to happen to him would you?"

Angelee turned her head to look at Robin; a black energy strand around his neck,

"You think…I am going… to let you win," she thought of something that angered her, "guess again…dear Uncle…" becoming cloaked in red; she broke the constraints around her and Robin; him falling to the ground catching his breath, "I will not let you destroy Trivoyian any longer. Today," she flew, "I end you!" She fired red energy at her Uncle; slamming him against a wall.

"Ahh," Dremlick pulled himself to his feet again, "finally, a true fight with you. I have been waiting for this day for two years," he straightened the sleeves of his robe, "prepare to die little niece." He shot energy balls at her.

Force field after force field, Dremlick's energy balls were deflected; bouncing back towards him. Firing energy bolts at them, they dissolved. He turned his attention to Robin who was kneeling in front of the open doors; still catching his breath. He targeted her weakness by firing energy bolts at him. But Angelee was expecting that. She flew over and swooped Robin under his arms just in time for the bolts to miss him. She dropped him behind a column,

"I think it's time to Power-share," she landed next to him and created a force field, "what do you say?"

"Let's do it!"

They took each other's hand; Angelee recited the spell,

"For those who do not know… Allow me to show… the joy of being empowered… by experiencing the feel of my power!" There entwined hands were orange. Soon, Robin was covered in Orange.

"What is the matter Niece?" Lightning landed to the right of them, "Why do you hide?" More lightning, "Do not know wish to play with your favorite Uncle?" An evil laughed resonated off the walls.

"Ready?" Robin asked her.

"You bet!" Together, they flew into the air around the column, "What is the matter Dremlick? Missed me?" Robin and Angelee spun; creating an energy spiral.

"Let's make it red! More power!" They thought of something that angered them. It was working; they felt the anger flowing through their veins. The energy spiral changed to red, "I always told you Dremlick… she comes with back-up!" Their intertwined hand fired the wave of red energy.

One wave of red energy after another hit Dremlick; each wave stronger than the last. Dremlick was growing weak; it was time to seal the deal.

"Robin let go."

"What?"

"Let go! I do not want you to be part of this." She lowered them to the ground and released his hand, "But you must do what I tell you," she continued to fire red energy at her Uncle, "you have to control my emotions."

"What do you mean?"

"If I tell you to make me happy, tell me something that would make me happy; if I tell you to make me jealous… make me jealous. Understand?" he nodded, "Good! Make me worried!" He couldn't think of anything, "Rob! Ahhh!" She was hit with an energy bolt and slammed into the column behind her.

"Angelee!" Robin ran over to her and helped her up, "Are you alright?"

Holding her waist, Angelee huffed,

"You have to make me worried. You have to be able to make me change emotions quickly; it's the way only I can stop him." Robin pushed her aside as more energy bolts came at them. They hit him; sending him into the surrounding walls. "ROBIN!" She felt the worry begin to form. Before long, she was orange, "That is it Dremlick! You killed my mother, you killed my father, you destroyed Trivoyian… you killed William… and now you attacked Robin… you have taken enough people I love away from me; no more! Today, one more life will be taken… and it will be yours!" She shot the orange wave at her Uncle; unsure what it did.

A direct hit. Orange bands circled him,

"What is this? An attempt to confuse me?" He tried to create an energy ball but he couldn't something inhibited him, "Wh…what have you done to me?"

"It looks like I inhibited your powers; you cannot create anything energy…I expected something completely different," she heard Robin groan behind her, "ROBIN!" She started to run over to him but was suspended in air; Dremlick couldn't create any energy but his telekinesis still worked, "Robin! Are you okay?"

Clearing his head, he stood back up,

"Fine. What do you need me to do?"

"Make me happy; hurry!"

"Aqualad just contacted me; they succeeded!"

It happened; every prisoner was released. She felt the happiness. Now yellow, the emotion sliced through the telekinetic hold on her body then sliced Dremlick's robes down to his skin; blood soaked his chest and sleeves,

"Give me pride!" She was back on the ground.

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know; figure it out!"

Robin thought to himself,

"I can't believe I actually have to say this…" he shouted, "You are the best! You are the most valuable person on the team!"

"I know!" She was now brown. Pride acted differently than the others; she didn't become cloaked in the emotion. Instead, it pins the person against the wall; no chance of escaping like a normal pin, "Now hope."

"You can do this! Everyone knows you can but you have to believe in yourself," Robin's eyes softened, "I believe in you Angel!"

It was working; a deep grey veil swirled around her. Her powers increased,

"This is important… make me jealous!"

"NO way! I can't!"

"Yes you can; talk about Zatanna," the pin was fading, "hurry! I can't hold this much longer. Tell me how much you like her; how much you two have in common!"

Robin was worried; he didn't want to hurt her,

"I don' want to hurt you!"

"Now is not the time for that just do it!" Angelee had to go down on one knee to keep the pin. Dremlick laughed,

"Poor Angelica… you lost both of your loves over the past day. It must be a horrible feeling…" he was breaking free from the pin, "I will make your life easier; put you out of your misery." Angelee was being levitated again; her body being pulled to its limits. To make matters worse, bands of clear energy circled her and were sucking her life force.

Losing her life force, Angelee began to black out. The last thing she heard was Robin screaming her name,

"Angelee!" He was experiencing the same fate. He had to make her jealousy manifest, "You need to pull through this so I can see Zatanna! She is so much prettier than you," he mentally hit himself at least dozen times for that, "she is more powerful, more fun to be around! We get along so well; I never have to worry about protecting her like I do you," Angelee began to glow a light green; more had to be said, "Zatanna is braver; she doesn't fear anything or anyone! She would've stopped your Uncle by now!" He shielded his eyes; that last bit did the job. Angelee was now fully green. Spinning, her arms were pulled against her before letting lose; a bomb of green energy going off. The impact of the explosion crumbled the columns on top of Dremlick releasing his hold on Angelee.

Crushed under the columns, Dremlick coughed with a pool of blood underneath him. Still green, Angelee hovered to him and got down on both knees,

"Dremlick!" Her voice had a louder echo than normal, "It is time to end your reign of evil on this planet!" The green faded, "You have caused enough terror for the people of Trivoyian! It is time for my revenge!"

Trying to laugh, Dremlick coughed; he was growing weaker by the minute,

"Go ahead! Take my powers; become invincible!"

"I do not want your filth! No… all of your powers come from the people you have drained them from; you were born with none of your own that is why you were always jealous of my Father; he was something you never could be. You would never have been King because the King must have powers of his own. You were a failure to your Father… to your Mother… that is why you killed them and drained their powers. Then told my Father they willed their powers to you. Your powers will never manifest again; I banish them to oblivion!" Her hands became clear once again. Piercing through his robes, Dremlick groaned in distress as his life force floated around him. "I banish these powers for eternity! Hempri a yiway saq absolin!" Dremlick's life force spun in a circle then increased in speed; making a black ring. Shooting her head towards the ceiling, Angelee's hands were still inside Dremlick's body when the black ring soared through the roof then outside. It spun around the palace her voice was able to be heard all around the grounds, "People of Trivoyian, this is Princess Angelica! Dremlick is dead! All Guards and Kingdom Defenders are ordered to surrender to the rebels or perish the same fate as Dremlick! Rebels have won; it is time to repair the damage done!" The black ring above the palace burst; Dremlick's power gone for good. Removing her hands from Dremlick's body, Angelee felt weak. Stumbling, she crashed to the floor,

"Angelee!" Robin rushed over; kneeling next to her body. Holding her in his arms, he pushed her blonde hair from her face, "Angel… can you hear me? Come on… get up." A few minutes passed; Robin suspected the worst, "No…" pulling her into him, he stroked her hair; his eyes getting misty. Angelee gasped then coughed from lack of air, "ANGEL!"

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

Looking around her, Angelee tried to remember,

"Where's Dremlick?"

"Don't worry…you beat him."

In no time, the front gate attack team appeared in the throne room,

"WE DID IT! YOU DID IT!"

_~Palace grounds, 16:00 Earth time, Normal POV~_

"All the Guards and Kingdom Defenders around the planet surrounded as soon as word got around that Dremlick was defeated." Lucinda reported.

"All the prisoners from every dungeon were freed. They send their thanks." Jasmine was healing Angelee's wound and repairing her damaged life force.

Rukmell, Mawry and Amera were doing head counts of all the Guards and Defenders found dead throughout the palace while Aqualad and Superboy were doing head counts of all arrested Guards and Defenders. Robin refused to leave Angelee's side; he was worried,

"How bad is the damage to her life force Jasmine?"

"I have seen worse," she moved her hand along Angelee's back, "from being inside Dremlick's soul for an extended period of time, some of his life force mixed with hers," Angelee winced, "my apologizes Princess."

"Are you able to separate them?" Angelee squeezed Robin's hand.

"I should be able to but you will need plenty of recovery time; no using too much of your powers for a few days, no excessive training, no stress." Jasmine went back to work.

"Angelee…what made you wake up in my arms?"

Giving a weak smile, Angelee put a hand over her heart,

"William… he appeared in my head like my parents do sometimes. He told me I could not leave Trivoyian; I needed to come back and wake up. I did not want to at first; I wanted to be with him; but then I thought of you… the team and all of Trivoyian; I could not leave all of you. I had to come back."

"Forgive my interruption," Rukmell bowed in front of Angelee, "but I have something I would like to announce Your Majesty." Nodding, Angelee gave him the okay, "The throne room is repaired, all the Guards and Defenders are accounted for; both dead and alive… and," he held out a box, "this was found in the treasury." Taking the box, Angelee opened it. Inside sat a platinum tiara accented with rubies, sapphires and a green gem she didn't recognize, "It belonged to your Mother."

Her mouth dropped,

"It… it is beautiful. It would have brought out her eyes."

"It belongs to you now," Angelee froze, "if I may?" Rukmell took the tiara and went behind Angelee, "You are now Queen." The tiara was placed upon her blonde hair. Like her mother before her, her hazel eyes shone brighter against the platinum frame.

Jasmine finished her healing as she backed up. All the rebels and team leaders stood in front of her as the team joined them. All together they kneeled,

"Long live Queen Angelica!"

_~Royal Ballroom, 20:36 Earth time, Normal POV~_

In honor of a new era in Trivoyian history, Rukmell threw a large gala in the Palace Ballroom. It was huge; right out of the fairy-tales every child grew up hearing on Earth. Large windows brought in the natural sunlight during the day and the twinkling start light at night. All of the Trivoyian was invited to celebrate the end of Dremlick's reign and the crown of the rightful Queen. This would be her official crowning in front of all her people; she would officially be the Queen of Trivoyian after tonight. She had two more nights then she would ever see her friends again; her days were coming to an end as a member of the team. So much was running through her head; could she honestly leave Earth forever and be happy? Could she live here in the Palace without William at her side? Would she be happy here on Trivoyian for the rest of her life? What would the Justice League say if she didn't return with the team? She was standing in front of a full sized mirror while she was being fitted for her new Royal Dress and having her hair done. It was customary for the Princess to wear her Mother's dress when she was about to be crowned Queen. With some minor alterations to the torso; she was a tad smaller than her Mother, the Royal Dress was fitted. The dress was red and gold with blue lining at her feet. She expected it to be constricting and super hard to breath like the Princess dresses in fairy-tales but it wasn't tight or anything; it was easy fitting and flowy. She could easily move around in it; even fight if she had too. Her hair was in a fancy updo with flowers; the Princess tiara's arms resting within the updo.

"Oh Princess," Rukmell came to check in, "you look beautiful! Just like your Mother when she became Queen." Blushing, Angelee didn't feel like herself; this wasn't her. Yes, she had royal blood in her veins and this was supposed to be her life, but this wasn't who she was, "Come," Rukmell held his right arm out, "it is time to greet the People of Trivoyian."

"I would be honored." She could play the part quite well but it didn't feel right to her; none of this did.

Rukmell led her to the Royal Ballroom,

"Wait here; the soon to be Queen deserves the proper introduction," kissing her hand, Rukmell greeted the people, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Trivoyian, your attention please!" The Ballroom silenced, "Today is a historic day! The evil Dremlick has been defeated and the rightful heir has returned to us. People of Trivoyian, your soon to be Queen, Princess Angelica!"

Nervous, Angelee took a large breath and stepped into the bright light. The room immediately erupted in cheers,

"All hail Princess Angelica! All hail Princess Angelica!"

"This way if you would Princess," Rukmell held out his arm again and led Angelee over to a throne. On a pedestal stood her Mother's tiara; the tiara of the Queen. A servant came over and removed the Princess tiara from her hair, "Daughter of King Jerry and Queen Karen, do you hereby honor the royal duties of a Queen and uphold the legacy set by previous Kings and Queens before you?"

"I hereby honor to do so."

Rukmell showed the Queen tiara to the entire Ballroom,

"It is my esteemed honor and privilege to announce the new Queen of Trivoyian! Only daughter to the late King Jerry and Queen Karen; I hereby announce your new Queen, Queen Angelica!" The entire ballroom kneeled before her as Angelee curtsied, "And now, the new Queen will give her statement."

Not knowing she had to give a speech, Angelee didn't show her astonishment. Quickly gathering her mindset, she could wing it.

"People of Trivoyian, tonight is a night of rejoice and peace. The six year terror of Dremlick's reign has come to an end. Many have been tortured, starved and executed. Many have lost loved ones," she eyed Lucinda who wearing a figure hugging blue and green full length dress. Her hair was fully down; let out of her ponytail. She had been waiting for this day for many years, "and I know that nothing I do will ever bring those loved one back to you. But I can promise that all of you have been unfortunate enough to lose someone close to you because of Dremlick will be fully compensated for their loss. But tonight, we celebrate the good that has come. So to sound Earthly, let's party!" The musicians began to play, "Rukmell, do I have to sit the entire time or can I walk around?"

"Of course you may walk around My Queen."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Angelee went over to her team. Aqualad was the first to bow to her,

"Your Majesty."

"Please Aqualad, I am still your friend; nothing more."

"On the contrary, you are royalty and on your home planet. It is only proper if I greet you as such."

Giggling, Angelee shuffled her feet,

"I wanted to say thank –you; to all of you for everything you guys did. None of you had to come with me on this journey; but I'm glad you did."

"Hey," Artemis shrugged, "we're a team… that makes us family. Where you go, we go."

"Absolutely," Kid stuffed food in his mouth, "group hug, come on."

For the first time since this journey started, all 7 of them shared a team moment and embraced in a group hug. For those few seconds, Angelee felt like herself. Being around the team made the Palace feel like home. If only they could stay with her here; but they never could, Earth needed them…their mentors needed them. Who was she trying to kid? There would be no way Robin would leave Batman, Miss Martian leave Martian Manhunter… Aqualad leave Atlantis. She would have to say good-bye to them in a few days; say good-bye and never see them again. Would she be able to do that? Would they?

"Angelee… can I steal you away for a bit?" Robin held his arm out like Rukmell did.

"Sure, we can take a walk through the garden." Angelee took his arm and they began to head for the garden before Lucinda came over,

"My Queen, I have news. We found the Grand Borotch."

"About time. Where was he?"

"Hiding in an underground bunker. He bailed on Dremlick once the attack on the gate happened. Shall we kill him?"

Angelee pondered; it sounded like a plan. After all, he wasn't meant to be the Grand Borotch,

"No… put him in the dungeon with inhibitor stones around him. I shall deal with him tomorrow."

"Forgive me, but he wishes to speak with you immediately."

"It's alright," Robin was disappointed, "royal duties come first."

"We will speak tomorrow; I promise."

Lucinda and Angelee went for the dungeon.

_~Dungeon, Lucinda, Angelee and Grand Borotch's POV~_

The dungeon was not what she expected it to be. When the word "dungeon" goes across the mind, one tends to imagine dark, damp, rat infested cells. Not this one, it had plenty of windows to bring in the natural sunlight and the moonlight during the night; cells large enough to fit four people and it wasn't damp. No Guards or Defenders were standing guard yet; new ones hadn't been assigned yet. Instead, Harver from the compound was standing guard. He bowed upon her entrance,

"You look beautiful my Queen."

"It is good to see you Harver. Thank you for standing guard down here."

"My pleasure Your Highness."

"This way Your Majesty." Going deeper into the dungeon, Lucinda stopped in front of a lone cell big enough for one… it was a cell designed to hold the most dangerous criminals, "This one my Queen."

Angelee peered in through the bars. There she saw a tall, black haired man with blue eyes,

"So…" his voice was deep, "King Dremlick truly is defeated. A horrible tragedy…"

"You are the scum that he picked to be his right-hand man… that is classic," Angelee laughed, "Now I have seen everything. What is your name?"

He smirked at Lucinda,

"Ask her."

Confused, Angelee turned to Lucinda.

"Forgive me Your Majesty… Lawrence here… is my twin brother."

"I am sorry… did you just say he is your twin… brother?"

"Yes. You see my Queen, Dremlick is the same age as Lawrence and I; your father was only a few years older. The four of us used to play together in the palace during King Amur's reign. As we grew older, Dremlick and Lawrence grew very close and your Father and I grew very close. To be very honest with you, I secretly loved your Father," Angelee smiled; she can see that, "but he met Karen and it was love at first sight. At first I was devastated but he introduced me to the man who would later become my husband and the father of my children. Your Father made my part of the Kingdom Defenders and your Godmother."

"You… you are my Godmother?"

"Yes. I promised your Mother and Father that I would lay my life on the line to protect and look after you…"

"Can we quit the sappiness already," Lawrence interrupted them, "I might lose my supper."

"Oh you will lose more than that trust me."

"What are you gonna do kill me?"

"Oh no… as the brother of my Godmother, I will kill you. I am however stripping you of your powers for eternity and making it so you can never drain any powers from anyone again," he snorted, "not to mention banishing you from Trivoyian for the rest of your life."

Shocked at what he heard, Lawrence jumped off the bed and went to attack Angelee. However, he was humiliated by his sister, who punched him in the face,

"You… you just punched me!"

"Of course I did! I can still beat you in a fight."

"Harver," the big man came over, "see that this man gets his powers stripped and can never drain another's."

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Thank you. Come Godmother, we should be getting back to the party. Harver, I will send another to rotate with you so you can enjoy the party as well."

"Thank you very much Your Majesty." He bowed.

_~Royal Ballroom, Normal POV~_

"I'm really getting worried. What if something happened?" Robin was pacing by the door leading to the garden.

"Relax dude I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just giving the Grand Boro person his punishment."

"It's Grand Borotch didn't you learn the language?" Artemis corrected him.

Angelee and Lucinda entered the ballroom again.

"There, she is just fine."

Robin was hoping to talk to her about Zatanna; he felt horrible for saying those things to her. But before he could walk up to her, a handsome trader walked up to her; bowed and asked if she may dance with him. Being the Queen she had to agree. Jasmine came over and asked Aqualad to dance with her, Miss Martian and Superboy danced and Artemis and Kid danced leaving Robin to himself. He wasn't much of a dancer anyways so he leaned against the door looking into the garden.

"Why are you not dancing young Boy Wonder?" Lucinda appeared next to him.

"I'm not one for dancing."

"So I can see, but this is a celebration. All are meant to rejoice and celebrate the start of a new era of peace and prosperity in Trivoyian. You should be having a wondrous time."

Angelee was now dancing with Superboy; she was laughing while he twirled her,

"How can I be enjoying myself when I'll be losing her in a few days; never see her again?" Silence feel between Robin and Lucinda, "Tell Angelee I said good-night, I'm going to turn in."

"Of… of course. I shall make sure your room is prepared."

Robin left the ballroom without saying anything to anyone; he didn't want them to know how sad he was. He was losing Angelee for good… and he wasn't ready for it. Turning at the door to get one last look at the bustling ballroom, he caught a glimpse of Angelee being dazzled by Aqualad's dancing skills; she had a large smile on her face… the largest she has had in years.

"You're finally free." He left the ballroom and went up the large staircase. Fireworks were going off outside the palace to commemorate the happy day.

_~Robin's POV~_

Reaching his room, everything was prepared; the bed was turned down, the curtains were drawn and his street clothe laid across the foot of the bed.

"Wow… they're quicker than Alfred." Changing into his street clothes in the oversized bathroom, he removed his mask and washed his face. This was the first time since arriving in Trivoyian that his mask was taken off; he almost forgot he had blue eyes. His eyes… the eyes Angelee would never see again. Her hazel… the eyes he'd never see again, "Why am I taking this so hard?" He left the bathroom and entered the master suite; it was larger than his room at Wayne Manor, "I knew one day she'd leave I should be ready for it… but I'm not." Noticing a balcony, he decided to go look out over the land for a while; clear his mind. The streets were silent; everyone in the ballroom celebrating. Staring at the clear sky above him, constellations not seen on Earth were evident. His room was to the side of the front door so he was able to watch all the people leave the front gate. Rukmell picked that room specifically for him; it was the largest guest room. Angelee refused to sleep in the Royal suite; that is where the King and Queen slept and Dremlick slept there for 6years. She demanded it been stripped off its sheets; burned and the room be completely sterilized of anything Dremlick before she steps foot in it so she would be sleeping in the what would have been her room while she was Princess room. Larger than the guests rooms but smaller than the royal suite, the Princess's room is a mini-royal suite complete with hand maidens and servants. It can easily be changed depending on the King and Queen's needs. It was her father's room while he was prince then was changed to fit her while her mother was with her. Robin understood where she was coming from; Dremlick was finally gone and she wanted no remembrance of him. Of course Rukmell felt awful that he didn't think of that before she arrived and apologized for being inconsiderate. Oh how much Rukmell reminded Robin of Alfred; they were identical in almost every way, "I'm sure she will fine. Rukmell is exactly like Alfred; just Rukmell has powers…he'll treat her just like Alfred did. She should feel right at home." He climbed into the oversized bed fit for the entire team and shut his eyes. With the softness of the bed and the sound of hooves riding off into the night, he quickly fell asleep.

_~Angelee's POV, Royal Ballroom~_

Not noticing Robin had slipped away, Angelee was dancing with Kid.

"I swear Wally you have two left feet."

"Oh contraire beautiful, my feet simply move too fast for this dance."

Giggling, Angelee felt a tap on her shoulder. Rukmell was standing behind her,

"Pardon the interruption but some guests would like a word with the new Queen."

"Of course," Angelee shrugged, "duty calls." She curtsied, "thank you for the lovely dance young man."

Bowing, Kid played along,

"My pleasure Your Majesty."

Giggling and shaking her head, Angelee was led away to the door,

"Your Majesty, allow me to introduce Patrina and Thomas, merchants from town."

"Nice to meet you."

"Thank you for meeting with us right away your Highness." They bowed.

"Of course, the people come first. What can I do for you?"

"We were hoping you could help us. You see… one of our foster sons was a rebel here and we have not seen him yet. We were hoping you would be able to locate him."

"I shall do everything I can. What is his name?"

"William…" Angelee's eyes widened, "he has blonde hair and amber eyes; they change color to express his emotions."

Angelee had no idea how to break the news to these people…

"Ma'am… Sir… I do not know how to tell you any other way… William… was killed," they gasped, "by Dremlick during a raid we executed to gain plans and medicine… I am very sorry."

Patrina began to cry. Thomas had to ask,

"Are… are you sure?"

"I am afraid so… my replica… he died protecting it. That is what Dremlick killed that day; along with William," Patrina fell into Thomas's arms, "I am so… so sorry… he was a wonderful young man… and a noble fighter. I… loved him very much." Angelee pulled Patrina and Thomas close to her, "You should be very proud of him."

"What…how was he buried?"

"I cremated him; I have his ashes safety stored away. If it is alright with you, I would like to spread them around the grounds. You see, I made him a promise that after Dremlick was defeated he and I would be together in the palace. But since he is not able to be here, I would like his ashes to bless the grounds; keep my promise to him."

"We would be honored, thank you Your Majesty."

Smiling, Angelee felt awful inside,

"Please come back tomorrow; all compensations will be given out then and the spreading of his ashes; I would like both of you to be my honored guests."

"Thank you Your Majesty… for everything." They bowed, "We must be getting home; we do not wish to keep our other children waiting."

"Certainly, thank you for coming." She curtsied. Once they were gone, Angelee leaned against the door; her eyes becoming watery, "I feel horrible."

"Perhaps we should call it a night Your Highness; you have had a long day."

Nodding, Angelee wiped her cheeks,

"I shall make the announcement."

"Please my Queen, allow me to do it. Head on upstairs and get some rest. Tomorrow is another busy day."

"Thank you." Angelee gave a quick hug to Rukmell and headed for her room.

Reaching the Princess Suite, a hand-maiden was waiting for her to remove the dress and take down her hair. After a half hour of removing the bobby pins and brushing it, her hair was finally flowing behind her again. Trying it a ponytail, pulled her street clothes from Earth on and climbed into bed. As much as she wanted to look out over the balcony, she was too exhausted and drained from the fight with Dremlick. She was forbidden by Jasmine to no use her powers for at least two weeks; her life force had to mend itself now that all of Dremlick's were pulled out. The oversized Princess bed was soft and plush; perfect for her aching body. She, like Robin, quickly feel asleep.

_~Trivoyian Palace, November 1__st__, 14:15 Earth time, Normal POV~_

What a busy morning the team had; they got a complete tour of the palace and it took ALL morning. Kid was famished by noon and had to stop for lunch which the Palace kitchen happily made for everyone. After lunch was spent preparing for the compensation hand-outs and the spreading of William's ashes around the grounds.

"Rukmell, is there a spell I can use to make William's ashes spread evenly around the grounds?"

"There is a spell for essentially everything you can imagine Your Highness. There is a spell book in the Royal Library that contains all of our spells; with minor changes for your own needs."

"A spell book? You mean everything is written down?"

"Oh yes; your ancestors were very detailed keepers. I shall fetch the spell for you while Lucinda aides you in the list of recipients of the compensation." Rukmell scurried to the Royal Library.

"If you will follow me Your Highness we will get started."

Angelee felt bad for leaving her team; they hadn't been able to spend time together since they arrived on Trivoyian. It was taking a toll on Robin and Aqualad; especially Robin. She promised him they'd talk today but she hasn't gotten the chance; her royal duties took most of her time and with the compensation and spreading of William's ashes today… she didn't know when she'd have the time. And tonight was the last night they'd be together before they went back to Earth tomorrow; everything was moving way to fast… and it scared her.

The list for compensators was longer than Angelee anticipated; so many people lost loved ones at Dremlick's expense. Rukmell came with the spell; luckily it was short but it had to be spoken in Trivoyian; Rukmell offered to recite it for her.

"Thank you but no; it is only proper that I recite it… I can practice the pronunciation beforehand."

"Very well. The guests will begin to arrive in one hour in front of the front doors. There is a balcony where you will be speaking from once the compensation hand-outs are given."

One hour… that's all the time she had to learn the spell… and to gather her emotions in time for the spreading of William's ashes. She turned to Lucinda,

"Please do not let me cry during the spreading of the ashes; I need to be strong."

"Of course but I am sure you will be just fine."

Hugging her Godmother, Angelee went into the Royal Garden to practice the pronunciation of the spell and collect herself. So much had happened in just 12hours; more than anything she could have expected. One hour was over before she could fathom and she was being instructed on the hand-outs from the Royal Treasurer… so many rules and conditions; it was like having Batman breathing down her neck the whole time.

One by one family of lost loved ones filled the Throne Room. Family by family they received their compensation and Angelee's condolences. It took almost three hours for everything to be handed out and it was time for her to give a little statement,

"Thank you all for coming out today; I only wish it was under better circumstances. Two years has passed since Dremlick returned after six years on Earth… searching for me. So many people were lost during those years… more than I ever could have guessed. I will forever hold all those lost over my head; a constant reminder that I should have come sooner. And for that, I am forever sorry. I know no amount of gold, priceless jewels or anything else we have will ever bring your loved ones; all I can hope is that these gifts will help make your lives easier and serve as a token of my sympathies and my apologizes for not doing something about it sooner. Thank you all for your devotion to the Trivoyian my ancestors created and held onto it while Dremlick attempted to ruin it. I consider it an honor and a privilege to be your Queen; I am here to serve all of you, not the other way around. Now, if everyone will gather in front of doors, I have a special event." Everyone bowed before leaving the Throne Room. Sighing, Angelee called Rukmell over, "Can you make sure Patrina and Thomas are center? I want them to be the honored guests."

"Certainly Your Highness. I shall make sure it happens."

"Thank you," Rukmell bowed before leaving, "guys," the team gathered in front of her, "I want all of you on the balcony with me."

"Are you sure that is appropriate?"

"I want you there; I'll need the family in case I begin to cry."

"Of course we will be there." Aqualad was acting the big-brother; he worried for her.

"Your Majesty," Lucinda bowed to greet her, "everyone is ready."

It was time; she had to discuss William's death once again. She had to face it once again… discuss the details and how it happened. Was she ready to re-live it? Could she talk about it without getting emotional? Surely every in town would be emotional; would she be able to be strong enough to do the spell? She had to be… for William. Robin and Aqualad went to each side of her; their arms extended. Taking each one, they guided her to the balcony,

"Thank you gentlemen." Gold curtains were in front of her; sunlight peeking through the opening, "I guess this is it." The curtains were parted by Harver and Nolan; they were acting as Defenders until new ones were assigned. She heard Rukmell speaking; introducing her. Her Royal title was announced; her cue. Robin and Aqualad walked with her to the edge of the balcony; just like real Royal Ushers would do. Aqualad must have tutored Robin; he never would have done this on his own. They bowed then backed up; giving her space. Staring down, thousands of people stood waiting for her to speak, **"No pressure. Just keep calm and collected. You are the Queen now; you are supposed to be calm and collected about everything. Do not show emotion; be like Batman and Robin."** Clearing her throat, she started to speak, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Trivoyian… thank you for coming out on this warm bright day. Today begins a new era for Trivoyian; a peaceful and prosperous era. A lot occurred for Trivoyian to get here; including the loss of many loved ones. Every loss is terrible and I wish I could bring them all back. While here, I have experienced a devastating loss; he was a friend… my informant while I was on Earth. From what I heard, he brought joy and hope to everyone here today. Of course I am speaking of the young man William," she saw Patrina and Thomas hold each other, "William was a wonderful friend and fighter. If it was not for him, I would not be here today; physically and alive," her eyes became watery, "in assurance of my survival, replicas of me and my friends from Earth were made. My replica along with William, Miss Martian, Superboy, Robin and Lucinda; attacked an important outpost of the outskirts of town. This outpost held important information about the palace and surrounding food outposts; along with medicine and Dremlick's personal records. Things went smoothly until the end. Dremlick appeared and captured my replica and William. William had to act as realistic as possible as not to give away the me at the outpost was a replica; in turn, he died protecting me. But during my time preparing for the battle with Dremlick; William and I became very close… so close that we fell in love. I promised him that once Dremlick was defeated and things calmed down we would be together here in the palace," exhaling, she tried to hold back tears, "knowing that he is not here today to celebrate the end of Dremlick; be here at my side like I promised, I still intended to honor the promise I made him. I cremated his body and collected his ashes," the jar with his ashes was handed to her, "they are here, in this jar. To honor that promise, his ashes will be spread all around the grounds of this palace; his life soaking into the ground, blessing it," removing the lid, she held the piece of paper with the spell, "Petrium a wilp a William mel a vakline a a Palace," the ashes glowed and floated out of the jar, "gert a vakline!" The ashes flew above the palace and circled for a while; glowing a bright pink and white. Beside her, Angele saw William's spirit.

"I knew you could do it," his spirit held her hand, "I am so proud of you," he gave a kiss on the cheek; "I love you."

A tear fell down her cheek as the ashes settled into the grounds,

"I love you… and I am so… so sorry." She whispered under her breath. The crowd wiped their eyes, "William is now part of this palace… forever a part of the royal family. He can never be removed from these grounds… or our hearts. He will forever be an important part of history. We all love you William."

The crowd responded,

"William forever in our hearts!" As they wiped their cheeks.

Angelee eyes became clouded; tears building. With a quick curtsy, Angelee fled inside to hide the flowing tears. Robin ran after her,

"Angelee…" he found her leaning against a column, tears running down her face, "it's okay." He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm here."

She cried in his chest; it was so hard for her to talk about William's death again. He would forever have her heart… nothing would be able to change that. A few minutes passed before Angelee managed to collect herself. Standing straight again, she wiped her eyes,

"Come, it is time for supper." Quickly leaving, she walked to the Royal Dining Hall; the large table that was always half empty. Supper was silent; everyone was afraid to say anything after how the afternoon ended. Supper was filled with all the Trivoyian special dishes and delicacies; most of them Angelee couldn't repeat if she tried. It felt weird not making the meal herself… not making the desserts herself; having servants serve the platters of food and refilling the goblets. Was this meant to be her true life? Not being able to do anything on her own? That was her life since she was four; living on her own, doing everything on her own, fighting for her own… that was who she was; the independent girl. Wanting to take a tour or the Royal Gardens, she left the Dining Hall and went into the Gardens. They were just as gorgeous as her Mother described; even more so in person. Exotic flowers indigenous to Trivoyian, trees and bushes filled her senses with so many smells she had never smelled before. Sometime had passed before she sensed Robin following her, "How long have you been following me?"

"Since you left the Dining Hall," he appeared next to her, "everything okay?"

"Of course; just exploring the gardens my parents used to tell me so much about. They're even more gorgeous than I could have ever pictured."

Robin wasn't buying it; their mental link said otherwise,

"Our mental link is saying otherwise. What's bothering you?"

Angelee sat on a stone bench under a tree,

"Everything has happened so fast; one minute I'm organizing raids for food, the next I'm Queen of an entire planet. Everyone wants or needs my attention; even you and the team. I've been so busy I haven't any time to spend with any of you; I feel awful."

"Hey," Robin sat next to her, "you're the Queen now… you have to repair the damage Dremlick has done over the years. We all understand how busy you've been."

"But you're upset; you want to talk to me," he went to ask, "our mental link is saying otherwise," they smiled for the first time at each other, "I didn't see you last night at the dance after Lucinda pulled me away. Where did you go?"

"Oh…I went up to my room; I was kind of wiped off."

Angelee knew better,

"You were jealous…" she grinned.

"Guilty…I never did get a dance."

"It's not too late…"Robin smiled and held his hand out. Gently taking it, Robin pulled up and put his right arm on her waist; her right hand on his shoulder. Even with no music they glided smoothly on the hard ground, "and you say you don't dance."

"I don't," he twirled her, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting so jealous about William," Angelee stopped moving, "I never realized how much he meant to you; I didn't want to see it. I was so worried about losing you forever that I forgot about you being happy. I… I love you and wasn't ready to lose you; I knew you'd come here and fight Dremlick. I accepted that you might die but never finding someone to love."

Angelee backed up; did… Robin really just say… he loved her…? What was happening? Why here, why now?

"Robin…I… I can't do this right now…I'm sorry…" she flew away; she couldn't talk about that; the pain from losing William was still fresh.

Reaching the newly redecorated Royal Suite, she changed into her street clothes and went straight to sleep; hoping her mind would be clear. Tonight was the last night her friends would be here; they had to be back on Earth tomorrow. But her mind would not shut up; everything was racing again. Thoughts of William, memories of her parents… thoughts of Robin and the team… she couldn't do it; this wasn't her… not anymore. She felt like she betraying her parents; betraying her very nature… but this wasn't who she had become. She was her own person now with her own dreams. She did what she wanted to do; stop Dremlick and bring peace back to Trivoyian. But did she have to part of it? Could she be part of it?

"I can't… this isn't who I am."

_~November__2__nd__ 11:24, Normal POV~_

Today was the day; the team would be heading back to Earth. It was time for all of them to head to the teleportation pad outside of town.

"Is everything set Harver?" Rukmell asked.

"Yes Sir. The Royal Lapram is prepared and ready to go."

The team waited for Angelee; they wanted to say good-bye. But once she entered, everyone stood in shock. She was wearing her Earth clothes; jeans, a red shirt and sneakers. What was she doing?

"Your Highness," Rukmell and Harver bowed, greeting her, "may I ask why you are in your Earth clothes?"

"I have been doing a lot of thinking in the past few hours…"

"About what?" Superboy didn't understand; she hasn't been in her Earth clothes since Dremlick was killed. Why was she in them all of a sudden?

Angelee joined the team,

"I am going back to Earth with my friends."

Robin and Rukmell stood in awe.

"Angelee… you… can't."

"I am not going to argue… I'm going back to Earth."

Rukmell tried to comprehend all of this,

"Your Majesty… you are Queen here; this is your planet, your very livelihood… you belong here."

"With all due respect Rukmell, I don't. I don't know anything about the way of Trivoyian; I can't speak the language like the Queen should. My life is on Earth; my friends… my family is there. I thought becoming Queen; continuing my parents legacy, was what I wanted. But it's not; all of this… the servants, having people doing everything for me… it's not me. I was on my own for six years. During that time I did everything for myself; prepared my own meals, prepared my bed… fought for my life with no own to protect and defend me. Even after Batman and Robin found me I still did things on my own; taking care of myself and the people close to me is who I am," Angelee smiled at her team, "these guys are my family; I can't live without them. And trust me… they can't live without me either."

Harver became angry,

"But what about the promise you made William; being together in the Palace? Just because he is dead does not mean you have leave! We know you loved him! You should honor him and remain here!"

"William's death has nothing to do with me leaving. I do not think I would have stayed even if he was alive. My life is on Earth. The only thing I have here is ancestry history. I meant what I said yesterday; William will forever be in my heart; I did love him. But all of this… it isn't me."

Rukmell understood. He had a suspicion she would not have stayed,

"I understand Your Highness. You will forever be our TRUE Queen; our savior. Who do you wish to make Queen?"

"I know the perfect person." She leaned into Rukmell's ear. He smiled in agreement,

"Perfect choice Your Majesty. I shall fetch her immediately." Rukmell scurried away.

Angelee faced her team. Everyone had a look of disbelief on their faces,

"What?"

"I…we… can't believe you're giving this up. This is what you wished for so many years." Robin, in his own way, was thrilled. She wouldn't be leaving him.

"I know. But this isn't what I want anymore. I belong on Earth; fighting along all of you."

"Angelica," Aqualad was trying to understand; he came from Atlantis so this was all new to him, "this is your nature; this is who you are."

"Where you come from doesn't define who you are," Artemis knew what Angelee was talking about; she had her own experience with this, "it's what you decide to do with your life."

Rukmell returned with Lucinda,

"Is everything alright Your Highness?" Lucinda noticed Angelee's Earth clothes, "What is going on?"

"Lucinda, I am going back to Earth."

"But who will watch the planet in your absence? All of the details have not been finalized yet; the Guards are not re-established; there are no more Kingdom Defenders and the new Grand Borotch has not been elected yet! You must have someone rule until you return."

"That's just it… I don't plan on returning," Angelee picked up her duffle bag, "I am not fit to be Queen on a planet I know nothing about; not like the Queen should. I know I am meant to rule because of my parents but… all of this isn't me. I have chosen a new Queen to take my place."

"Oh?"

"Yes… Lucinda, Trivoyian would be blessed and in good hands to have you as their Queen."

The team, Harver and Lucinda were all shocked. How long had Angelee planned this?

"Me? But why?"

"You knew my parents better than I; you know the ways of Trivoyian… and you are my Godmother. If I am not Queen, I know my Father would want you to rule," she handed her a piece of parchment; "this is my last proclamation as Queen. I would like this to be read across Trivoyian. It is filled with my last wishes, my good luck, and full explanation of why I came to this decision."

Smiling, Lucinda gave Angelee a large hug and held back some tears,

"Your Mother and Father would be extremely proud of you; they would want you to follow your own heart and dreams. I give you my word that I will not let you and them down."

"I know you won't," giving Lucinda, Rukmell and Harver last minute hugs, Angelee turned to her team, "let's go home."

"Your Majesty," Rukmell caught her before she left, "please, take this," he handed her a large, thick book and the amulet; "it is an English version of the spell book from the Royal Library. The amulet is meant to be passed down to the child of the King and Queen."

Tracing her fingertips over the cover; she could learn every spell now,

"Oh Rukmell… this is wonderful," she kissed his cheek, "thank you."

Giving her one last bow, Rukmell, for the first time, began to cry,

"You remind me so much of your Father," they smiled, "you take care of yourself."

It was Lucinda's turn,

"This was William's," she handed her a necklace with an amber pendant, "he wore this all the time; he called it his good luck charm. I managed to take it off his neck before you got there. He would want you to have it; a piece of him."

Angelee felt herself getting worked up again. So to hide her tears, she buried herself against Lucinda,

"Thank you."

"Forgive me Your Majesty; I do not have a gift."

"It's okay Harver; you being here is enough," she hugged the big burly man, "protect Rukmell and Lucinda for me."

"Of course."

Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder,

"We should get back; the League will be wondering where we have been."

"Right…" Angelee gave one last look at the Throne Room, "I'll be keeping in touch; making sure everything is right. If things get out of control again, I'll be back to correct everything again," they all laughed, "If you should need my help for anything, you know how to reach me."

"Absolutely. You will always have ties here; no matter where you are. Good luck on Earth."

Smiling, Angelee gave a slight nod and left the Throne Room. Soon, she and the team were out of the Palace and walking through town. Turning around, Angelee got a last look of the Palace.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kid finally spoke.

"Yeah… Earth is my home; it's where I belong." Silently, they walked out of the town and returned to the open field where the transportation pad was. Sensing her life force, it reappeared, "Everyone pile in, "I call upon the symbol; hear my words. Be nimble and clear. Transport us to Earth, take us to the symbol. Part from this world, leave it behind. To return to Earth; return home," the inner circle began to glow, "take all seven of us now. To Earth we go!" The white bubble formed around them again; shooting into the sky. It began to life them out of the atmosphere. Grabbing each-others hands again, the team soared through space. Before them, the blue planet Angelee longed to return to greeted them. The white bubble penetrated the Earth's atmosphere and to Mount Justice. A white hole appeared and they phased through it; landing in the symbol in Angelee's room.

_~Mount Justice, Angelee's room, November 2__nd__, Normal POV~_

She was home; they were all home. The white bubble dissolved around them. Together, they stepped out of the inner circle and out of the symbol completely. Once the last foot was out, the symbol turned black and disappeared; it served its purpose, there was no need for it to stay open.

"I'm starved! Let's get some food!" Kid exclaimed making everyone laugh.

"You just had lunch on Trivoyian. How can you still be hungry?"

He shrugged,

"Hey what can I say I missed Earth food." He darted from her room to the kitchen. Angelee looked around her room and breathed a sigh of relief; this was her. She felt like herself again. Wanting to sit on her bed, Kid dashed back in, "Uhh… we're in trouble. The League's here."

Everyone gulped,

"I'll handle this. You all stay here," Angelee left her room and went to the briefing area; she faced Dremlick how bad could this be, **"it can't be that bad. I did face Dremlick after all,"** she saw Batman's face; he was beyond angry… he was purely pissed, **"correction… this is worse…"** gulping, she stepped closer, "hey. What's going on?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Batman raised his voice; oh yeah… he was purely pissed.

"I can explain everything…"

"You better hope so young lady…"

Superman, Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Flash, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and John Stewart Green Lantern all stared at her. This was worse than speaking in front of all the townspeople,

"We went to Trivoyian…"

Batman cut her off,

"What do you mean 'we'? The others went with?"

"They weren't supposed to; I never wanted them to go but they insisted on going."

"We weren't going to let her do this on her own," the others walked in, "just like we're not going to let her take the heat for leaving." Robin folded his arms.

"We practically forced her to take us with," Kid was on the right side of her, "she didn't have a choice really."

Batman was furious;

"What were you thinking?"

Superboy's anger showed,

"We're family! We she goes we go."

"You should have told us you even thought of going! We were searching everywhere for all of you!"

"No one was supposed to know I was thinking of going; the only two people who knew where Green Arrow and Canary because I had to during those 'therapy sessions' you made me do. I was supposed to get up one morning and be gone before anyone realized I was; I didn't expect them to want to come with. I fought them to the death about going but they insisted," all of them stared at her, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We didn't mean to worry you."

Batman narrowed his eyes; there was no way she was getting off easy,

"Consider yourself grounded young lady."

"I bet you wish you would've stayed now huh?" Kid nudged her.

Smirking, Angelee shook her head,

"No… this is perfect." She started towards her room when Batman stopped her,

"Angelica," she faced him, "I'm glad to see you're safe." He smiled a rare smile at her. Angelee nodded then went back to her room; she longed for her regular sized bed; not one that fits a dozen people. Batman looked at the team, "I want a full report from all of you."

One by one they gave their report to the Leaguers. Robin was sent to gather Angelee so the three of them could head to Gotham; they had school the next morning and Batman was making them go.

_~Gotham City, Angelee's room, 16:14, Angelee and Dick's POV~_

Angelee missed her window ledge in her room; it was just perfect for her. Granted she didn't have the awesome view of the entire town from the Royal Balcony like she did in Trivoyian but this was just fine for her. With her sketchbook on her lap, Angelee leaned against the wall. She thought of Trivoyian; what was happening, how was the town handling the news of her departure back here, how would Lucinda handle being Queen? Opening the sketchbook, she looked at her drawings. She made sure she drew as often as she could. There were a few times she put a spell on the pencil while she was doing her royal duties to make sure she got drawings. Luckily she managed to get quite a bit. The first drawing was the first compound; rebels crowded together around a roaring fire. The next was the team talking with Pana. Her parents' special room followed that, a picture of William sitting at a table talking with Lucinda, Rukmell and Nolan. She traced her fingers over William's face then held the amber necklace. The next page was the second compound after Mawry and Jasmine came. So many rebels were there that day; everyone was elbow to elbow. The next 10pages were all after the fight with Dremlick; drawings of better days. She drew the Throne Room, an aerial view of the Royal Gardens, a view of the town from the Royal Balcony, everyone dancing in the Royal Ballroom, servants cleaning the busts and statues in a corridor, her in her Mother's dress for the celebration gala, Patrina and Thomas in town, some random people walking through the streets of town, the Royal Lapram and then finally the spreading of William's ashes. Everything was out of order for some reason; it was like the pencil knew what would matter to her more. Staring at the drawing of the ashes for a while, she twirled the amber necklace between her fingers when someone knocked on the door; the double knock.

"It's open."

Dick peered in,

"Is Your Majesty free?"

Chuckling, Angelee let him in,

"For you, anytime."

Dick came in and shut the door behind him,

"It feels weird being in a regular room this size; not the super humongous guest room in the Palace," he and Angelee chuckled, "how are you holding up?"

"I think I'm okay. Just thinking of Lucinda; I hope she's holding up okay."

"I'm sure she's handling it like a champ," he saw the drawing of William; "you really miss him don't you?"

Angelee rubbed the amber that hung from the necklace,

"I do… I feel horrible that I got him killed. I never wanted to get anyone else killed…"

"You couldn't have changed it; even if the real you was there," Angelee didn't believe it, "I'm sorry…"

"For what? It's not your fault William died."

"I know… but I'm sorry for what I said while you were fighting Dremlick."

"Which time? You said a lot."

"When you asked me to make you jealous…"

This saddened her; she almost forgot about that,

"Oh… don't worry about it. I told you make me jealous and you did; that's all that matters."

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean anything I said."

"Yes you did," Angelee was looking out over the grounds, "and it's okay."

"Angel… I didn't mean anything of it. I only said those things because I knew they would make you jealous. But when I told you I loved you in the Gardens; that I meant."

"Dick," Angelee stared at his blue eyes for the first time in days, "it's okay. You meant what you said about Zatanna, I know you did and I know you love me. And… I've been doing a lot of soul searching over the past weeks and I finally know how I feel," they stared at each other; the crickets chirping outside, "Dick I do love you; not just like a brother anymore," he went to kiss her, "but I loved William and you like Zatanna. After what happened on Trivoyian, William took a large part of me; I don't think I'm capable of loving anyone else the way I loved him. Which why you should aim for Zatanna."

"What? Why are you doing this?"

"I can't keep making you wait and hope like I've been doing for almost two years; it's not fair to you. William took a large part of me when he died and I don't know if I'll ever fully recover from that. I can't make you sit around and hope that I'll ever recover from losing him. I made you wait almost two years just for me to tell you I love you but it's too late."

"No it's not; it's never too late." He had a pitch of hope.

"Dick," a hand went on his cheek, "you know it's too late. You moved on and I moved on. You and Zatanna really hit it off from what I've heard; don't let me hold you back," Dick couldn't believe what he was hearing. What this the same Angelica that he knew; that he saved from Dremlick two years ago? Was this the same Angelica he fell in love with? Speechless, he got up and went towards the door, "I'm sorry… for everything."

"Yeah… me too." He left her room; he was hurt and Angelee could sense it.

She finally admitted how she felt but she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to love again; completely love again. Dick was an important part of her life for so many years and she couldn't see how much he meant to her until she fell in love with another guy. But losing him made her realize how much she loved Dick; but William claimed a large part of her and her heart. Would she ever be able to recover from that? Would she ever be able to re-open her heart and fully love again? She wasn't sure; and that point in time, it didn't look promising.

_Yay! All the Trivoyian episodes are done. I apologize for the length but I didn't want to make this into three parts; but I did say that this chapter would be very long and it was. A lot happened and it sets up everything for later episodes and for between seasons. I'm hoping to update quite a bit this week since I won't be on my laptop most of next week. I'll explain in later chapters; it's complicated. So… how did everyone like the chapter? Please review and let me know! Much appreciated! _


	38. Chapter 38-Misplaced Part 1

_Hi everybody, how is everyone? So we're back to the original episodes this one being "Misplaced". I'm thinking of cutting "Cold-hearted" out even though I kind of like that episode since it's Wally's birthday but I might just cut it out. But I'm not sure yet; I'll let everyone know in the next chapter. Anyways, how did everybody like that last chapter? I know it was super long and I'm so sorry for that but I didn't feel like making a third part. Anyways… here is part 1 of "Misplaced". Please review with thoughts and all that good stuff._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 38-Misplaced Part 1

_~Mount Justice, November 5__th__, 19:47 or 7:47pm, Normal POV~_

Four days had passed since the team left Trivoyian; four days since Angelee made her choice in leaving and returning to Earth… giving up her biological right. Visions and dreams entered her mind at night; her parents and William telling their disappointment in her. Shooting in bed the past few nights began to frighten her. Did she make the right choice in leaving Trivoyian? Was she beginning to regret not staying and be Queen? Was Lucinda ruining the planet again? Was she letting the power of being Queen run to her head? No… she wouldn't let that happen; she loved Trivoyian… she loved Jerry. There was no way Lucinda would destroy the world she loved so much. Batman finally managed to talk to Angelee about everything that had happened on Trivoyian. And man was he worried… and angry. He was happy that everyone came back safely but he worried at how killing people would change her; it changes everybody. Would she forget she's on Earth again; part of the Justice League? Would she forget everything Batman taught her? Even though he was concerned about her, she was still grounded. She was grounded from hanging out with her friends from school after school and on the weekends until further notice; not to mention tell him where she is going to be most of the day.

The past few days had been rough for Artemis. She found out Superboy and M'gann were dating and she was jealous beyond belief. Angelee understood the feeling but was surprised to discover that Artemis had a crush on Superboy. And for once, Artemis came to her and wanted to talk to her about it.

_~Flashback to November 4__th__, Artemis and Angelee's POV~_

Angelee was in the gym. Oh how she missed the gym while on Trivoyian. Practicing her kickboxing, she was punching a punching bag when Artemis came in and plopped herself on a bench with a loud exhale. She wanted Angelee to know she was there,

"Ummm… everything okay Artemis?"

"Have you ever gotten news that just upset you so much that you want to forget everything?"

Angelee froze; was Artemis really having a normal conversation with her?"

"Living with Robin for two years… I could tell you stories about that scenario. What happened?"

"I just found out Conner and M'gann are a couple."

"Ohhh…" man was she behind in the Cave gossip. Even Kaldur and Dick knew they were together, "let me guess… you're jealous right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Angelee felt bad for her. It isn't every day Artemis came to her with a problem. With Artemis coming to Trivoyian with her, they really bonded. They still hated each other and Angelee still didn't fully trust her but they had a newfound respect for one another,

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know. How did you handle finding out that Robin had a crush on Zatanna," Angelee didn't know everyone knew about it, "trust me… it was obvious he had a thing for her."

"Well," Angelee opened her water bottle, "at first I was heartbroken," she had some water, "I was afraid he wouldn't look at me the same way without comparing me to her. But… after a while; after I discovered how I felt about William, I was okay with it. I even told Robin to go for it."

"Really? You told Robin to go for Zatanna," Angelee nodded, "why? You love him."

"I do; but I moved on and so did he. I loved William and he took a big part of me when he died and I told Robin that I don't think I'll be ever be able to completely love anyone again. You'll forget about Conner and find someone for you; trust me."

"How can you be sure?"

"Experience…" They smiled at each other before Artemis gave her rare, unexpected hug,

"Thanks… for everything."

Angelee was caught by surprise; Artemis was hugging her… just her.

"You're welcome…"

_~Present time, Hanger, Normal POV~_

Kaldur, Wally, was gathered in the hanger; Conner and M'gann were unloading the bio-ship. Batman, Zatara and Martian Manhunter were watching them,

"Did you get everything?"

M'gann was levitating two crates,

"Everything on your list Batman; plus groceries." She set the crates down.

Wally dashed over; a smile on his face,

"Cookie fixings?"

"Snickerdoodles."

"Babe," his mouth was salivating, "you rock my world."

"I even grabbed some baking goods so Angelee can make some of her desserts."

The elevator doors opened to reveal Artemis and Zatanna in their street clothes,

"Glad you're back Zatanna. Does this mean you're officially joining the team?"

"Tup hcae meti ni sti reporp ecalp!" Zatara aimed his staff at two small crates and directed them off to the side while Red Tornado moved the larger crate with a small tornado.

Zatanna had her arms folded across her chest,

"Oh I don't know. Zatara's SO overprotective. I mean just letting him to get me to visit takes a whole's day wielding. I wish he'd just give me a little space." Just then, the Leaguer's disappeared. "DAD!" The large crate smashed to the ground.

Everyone gasped as they heard,

"Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!" over and over again. _(Translation: We are the Pipers of Hamelin! It's German…)_

"What's… what's going on? Where are the Leaguers?"

"I don't know… but I think I know someone who might be able to tell us," Artemis went back into the elevator and got to the main floor, "where is Angelee?"

Angelee came running from her room,

"Please tell me you all heard that echoing voice too?"

"Yeah," Dick pulled up a keyboard, "who was that?"

"Klarion… the little brat."

Zatanna came up from the hanger,

"Oh… hi Angelee."

"Zatanna, good to see," everyone else came up from the hanger, "it's Klarion." She was so tempted to take control again; send the team out to investigate. But she wasn't in charge anymore; Aqualad was.

"Kid, go out and investigate the areas; she if you can find anything out." Aqualad thought the same thing Angelee was going to do.

Kid nodded then took the tubes. Dick and Zatanna immediately took to the screens and began to investigate while Angelee and the others went to different areas to look around. Everyone wondered while Angelee was okay leaving Dick and Zatanna together; they didn't know she told him to. The only one who knew that was Artemis; and she wasn't going to tell anyone.

_~Dick and Zatanna's POV~_

"We've set up a… a refugee center at the high school gym. Any luck with…"

"No," Dick typed at the keyboard, "can't reach the BatCave, the Hall of Justice or the Watch… or any adult hero; even Red Arrow."

"Guess we're on our own. Kid Flash out."

"Traditional media is offline but kids worldwide are posting the same thing," Zatanna pushed a screen aside, "every adult, 18 and older has disappeared. The sorcery necessary to pull this off…scary big."

"And we need you to find its source."

Zatanna doubted herself,

"How am I? Wouldn't Black Crane be more suited for this?"

"She's not here… and she's not supposed to use her powers for a while. I pulled some footage," Dick recovered the security footage from when Zatara located the source of magic when they fought the Injustice League, "it's your Dad helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League last month." The footage increased sizes on the screen; Zatara recited the epicenter of sorcery spell

Zatanna came over and looked,

"But… but the words… I mean… that's only part of it… this takes training and… Robin, I'm just not on Zatara's level."

Robin softened his eyes; from everything that happened with Angelee, he had a better understanding,

"I know it's hard but try to stay whelmed." That word again… "We'll find your Dad and Batman and all of them; it's what we do." They smiled at each other.

"Black Crane to Cave, Robin come in."

"I'm here Crane; what's the status?"

"Gotham is running wild; kids are running lose. I'm trying to get everyone to be calm but I need someone else. Call her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, tell her to meet me Gotham Junior High."

"Got it; be careful and try not to use your powers."

"I'll be okay. Black Crane out!"

Robin pulled out his cell,

"Yeah it's me… we're trying to find out… she's stressed, can you meet her at Gotham Junior High?... No it's just her… thanks…"

_~Black Crane's POV~_

"Hey!" She flew over to some kids who were breaking in to an electronics store, "Put it back!"

The kids froze when they heard her voice,

"Aww man… it's Black Crane."

"Put it back and let's get all of you to the high school."

They gently put the TV back through the window,

"Where are our parents?"

"We're doing what we can to find them. But all of you to stay calm and listen to directions from us okay?"

"Yes Black Crane."

"Alright. Head to the High School."

The kids ran off and she sighed. What was going on? Where have all the adults gone and what did Klarion have to do with it?"

"Crane, come in." Aqualad's voice came over the com.

"I'm here Aqualad; what's the update?"

"We need you to return to the Cave."

"Uhh… sure. On my way," she called someone, "Nicki it's me, I need you do me a favor… I need you to gather all the kids under 18 and take them to the High School… I've been called back to the Cave… I know, we're doing all we can… get as many friends as you can to help gather the kids and bring them to the High School…thanks… I appreciate the help…" She hung up the phone and went into the nearest phone booth.

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE! B02!"

She was teleported into the Cave.

_~Mount Justice, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin and Black Crane's POV~_

"Alright… what's the big thing you need me for?"

"We need you to assist Zatanna in locating the center or sorcery."

"Like what Zatara did when we found the Injustice League?"

"Exactly that." Aqualad had a camera set up.

"Uh sure but I can't do any sorcery myself; still recovering."

The camera was put on; Kid, Aqualad, and Robin stood in front.

"Attention children and teenagers of Earth; I am Aqualad. These are my friends Robin and Kid Flash."

Robin spoke,

"We are using Justice League tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer and smart phone on the Planet."

"We know you must be scared," Kid addressed the camera, "and angry. We know with your parents missing there is a temptation to run wild but please, stay calm."

"We will find a way to bring the adults back. But for now, the oldest among you must step up."

"Take care of your younger siblings; take care of kids who have no one."

"Protect them."

"It is up to you," Aqualad was calm. He waved Crane over, "make a statement… you know what it's like to be on your own."

Crane stepped in front of the camera,

"My name is Black Crane… and like Aqualad and Kid Flash said before, please stay calm. Find others and then all of you get to refugee centers set up in various locations. I know what is it like to be on my own; and trust me… it is not as much fun as it sounds. Get to safety centers in your area and wait for our parents; we will find them." The camera shut off, "I hate doing that…"

"Go and help Zatanna; you're the best chance we have."

"I'll see what I can do but I can't guarantee anything." Crane left to see what Zatanna needed her assistance with. It would be much easier if she could just cast the spell herself but she couldn't use her powers; her life force was still recovering from Trivoyian.

_~Zatanna and Black Crane's POV~_

Zatanna was watching the footage of her father again; it must have been the eighth time.

"You nervous?"

Zatanna looked over her shoulder,

"It would be easier if you could just do it."

"As true as that may be, I can't. You have to; just remain calm and focus on the power within. Your powers are different than mine; all I have to do is speak clearly and my life force does the rest. With you, you have to be calm and focused. Relax and concentrate."

"I guess I'm ready to try." She went down the hallway then passed the souvenir room. Kid and Aqualad were talking in there, "Guys," she leaned against the door frame, "I'm ready to try my Father's locator spell."

_~Normal POV~_

Aqualad, Kid, Zatanna and Crane went into the Mission Room; a holomap appeared.

"Remember what I said… just stay calm and concentrate." Crane reminded her.

Zatanna stepped closer to the holomap; wand her left hand,

"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" A red blimp appeared on the holomap.

"Coordinates locked! Roanoke Island," the holographic keyboard in front of him disappeared, "you did it!"

Crane looked at Zatanna,

"I'm going to head back to Gotham; check on the kids."

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Miss Martian asked her.

"I won't be much help; I can't use my powers so I wouldn't be able to do anything. I'd be more help keeping an eye on the kids in Gotham."

"No way," Zatanna turned to her, "we need you… I'm going to need you."

"Alright… let's go."

_~Adults POV 19:47~_

"Babe… you rock my world."

"Tup hcae meti ni sti reporp ecalp!" The two smaller crates floated off as Tornado moved the larger one.

"So does this mean you're officially joining the team?"

Zatara watched Artemis talk to Zatanna.

"I'm glad you brought Zatanna old friend," Batman talked to Zatara, "does this mean you'll allow her to join the team?"

"I do not know. Zatanna's so…" Zatara sighed, "My only child. I so wish I could get used to the idea that she's…" he sighed again, "growing up."

"I know how you feel," Batman watched Angelee rip open a crate, "I feel the same about Angelica. Granted she's not my actual daughter but… I took her in as if she was. Knowing she went to Trivoyian and fell in love… she's only 12 and already she's more grown up than I thought. It's only a matter of years before she really does get her first Earth boyfriend. I fear of what she'll grow up to be…" All the kids disappeared.

"Zatanna!"

"Angelica…Dick!" Batman lost it… it only happens when it comes to, in a nut shell, his kids. Dick and Angelica were his kids; he promised to treat them as such.

After getting word of the chaos all over from angry and scared parents, most of the League was sent to help contain it. Batman, Zatara and Red Tornado were all that remained. Zatara used the locator spell and found the center; on Roanoke just like the kids. And just like Aqualad and Kid, Zatara and Batman were in the souvenir room; staring at the Helmet of Fate.

"So… how desperate are we?"

"I informed the Watchtower you located the focal point at Roanoke. The rest of the League is deployed to avert the chaos. Tornado, you and I are on our own."

"I will do anything to get my daughter back." Zatara and Batman stared at the Helmet once again.

"Yes. But we both know there are many ways for you to lose her."

"So…" they looked at each other, "not that desperate… not yet. The entire League is unavailable?"

"Except for perhaps, Captain Marvel," they left the souvenir room; without the Helmet of Fate, "he's missing."

_So… I'm ending it here; the last chapter was too long so I thought I'd make this one a bit shorter. The next chapter is part 2 and it will focus on the fight at Roanoke and the inter-dimension messaging thanks to Captain Marvel/Bobby Batson. I hope everything is enjoying the story. Please review! _


	39. Chapter 39-Misplaced Part 2

_So… here's the deal. I'm going to cut out Cold-Hearted… as much as I like the episode I'm going to cut it out. That means after this chapter the next episode will be "Images" where Garfield is introduced. But what I'm going to do is keep the remaining episodes after Cold-hearted so an extra episode will be added on to the end of the season. Instead of having 26 total episodes, there will be 27; oh well… I couldn't force myself to cut out the rest; they are so good and really set up everything for between seasons and Season 2. Only a few more original episodes are left before the end… but on a happier note, I will be doing a sequel for Season 2. _

_Anyway, here is part 2 of Misplaced and it has a little surprise in it. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 39-Misplaced Part 2

_~Adults POV~_

Batman and Zatara were in the briefing area investigating.

"RECOGNIZED CAPTAIN MARVEL! 15!"

Captain Marvel appeared in the Cave,

"Alright guys I'm here…" he froze when he saw Batman and Zatara. Flying over, he gave them a bear hug, "you're back! Is it over? Where is the team?"

Angry, Zatara yelled at him,

"Haven't you heard? Any child in the world has…" he paused when Batman put a hand on his shoulder,

"Zatara wait. Captain where have you been?"

"On a world without grown-ups…" Captain's eyes widened, "holy moly there are two worlds!" His hand went to his head.

Batman knew differently,

"Two dimensions. One for adults…"

"And one for kids."

"And you can travel between them?"

"I… I think I can…" Captain Marvel became more optimistic, "I know I can. SHAZAM!" Captain Marvel went back to being Billy Batson, "It works." He turned to see the other team.

_~Kid's POV~_

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Aqualad asked him.

"Quick, read my mind." Billy looked at Miss Martian.

Her eyes green, Miss Martian read his mind then gasped,

"He's… Captain Marvel…"

"Yeah and I'm Speedy Gonzalez," Kid wasn't buying it, "look, just because he believes he's Captain Marvel."

"Jee Wally…do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" Billy put his hands on his hips.

"Oh he's good…" Everyone believed him now, "and Batman caused a problem with me being 12…"

Billy laughed,

"I'm going to the adults now; letting them you're all okay. SHAZAM!"

_~Adults POV~_

"There will be threats in both dimensions. We may not be familiar with our opponents."

_~Kids POV~_

"But the key to this mission is a simualtanous attack."

_~Adults POV~ _

"Agreed. Our best chance against sorcery is to strike fast, disrupt their efforts. Tell Crane we will need her powers; even though she is still recovering."

~_Kids POV~_

"And hope the two dimensions naturally merge back into one."

"I know… I'll use it carefully." Crane pulled out the amulet.

_~Roanoke Island, Kid's POV~_

They arrived on Roanoke Island and saw a large red symbol on the ground; Klarion standing at the edge. Artemis and Robin threw BatDiscs and shot arrows at him; but he sensed a disturbance and faced them; creating a force field. The arrows and BatDiscs landed on the ground.

"That's the best you can do?" He held up his right hand and shot red lightning at Robin and Artemis.

Superboy, Kid Flash and Aqualad all tried to attack; he created a force field around him. The three boys were sent flying back after bouncing off it.

Zatanna tried her magic,

"Nommus eht gningthil!" A tiny bolt of lightning hit the force field making Klarion snicker,

"Baby magic. Fi ehs stnaw ot etativel os yldab, tel reh." He waved his hand; sending Zatanna flying back. She screamed before Superboy caught her.

"She may have baby magic, but I don't you little brat!" Crane flew over his field, "And I've learned quite in bit recently!" Her hands above her head, she began to recite one of the new spells from the book, "Penetrate this field! Pull it apart! Let me access to the brat inside!" Just like Klarion at the Tower of Fate, large white fingers pierced through the field. Controlling them, Crane began to tear it apart.

"How… where did… how are you doing that?"

"Like I said… I learned a lot recently!" She grunted as the tore the field apart some more. She saw Artemis shot an arrow at Teekl; Klarion's familiar, "Artemis no!"

The arrow was transformed into a ball of yarn. Klarion laughed,

"Show them what a familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do Teekl."

The cat began to grow and change into a large sabor-toothed tiger. Superboy tried to attack it but was slapped aside by a large paw,

"Superboy!" Crane pulled every ounce of strength she had to pull the field apart,

"Ah ah ha…" Klarion snickered then launched lightning at her.

Trying to go invisible, Crane didn't have the life force to do it and she was hit. Soaring back, she slid across the dirt.

"Black Crane!" Aqualad yelled at her.

"I'm alright," she kneeled on one knee, "I don't have the life force to piece all the way through!"

_~Adults POV~_

Captain Marvel and Batman landed behind two adult sorcerers; Batman throwing a BataRang at his. The sorcerer ducked and held out his left hand; roots sprung from the ground and trapped Batman. Tornado landed behind the third and created two tornadoes around his arms. The third sorcerer blocked the tornadoes with a string of fire that shot back and hit Tornado in the chest; sending him flying back.

"Nommus ehe gninthgil!" Zatara aimed his staff at the sky. Lightning struck the four remaining adult sorcerers; the jewel in the center was electrocutated making Klarion feel the electrocution.

_~Kids POV~_

Klarion huffed,

"So, you've teamed up with the grown-ups. Teamwork is so overrated." Using the electricity from the jewel, Klarion sent lightning bolts at the team. Artemis and Robin went down while Aqualad used his water bearers to suck the electricity. Zatanna kneeled down behind Artemis and Robin,

"Artemis… Robin…" Crane flew over,

"Are they okay?"

"Crane!" Aqualad grunted, "Get Robin and Artemis out of here…NOW!"

"On it!" Crane levitated her, Robin and Artemis away from Klarion while Aqualad went down from overload and Kid was shot with lightning. She heard Zatanna speak,

"Temleh fo Etaf, laever flesruoy!"

Crane put Artemis and Robin back on the ground,

"I have to go back… they need my help…" she flew back over to the fight. Aqualad was screaming in pain, "AQUALAD!" Landing next to him, Crane made a force field around her and Aqualad; the lightning no longer able to hit him.

"I thought I told you to get Artemis and Robin out of here."

"I did," lightning bounced off, "they're away from harm."

"Come on Black Crane," Klarion snickered, "I expected more from you."

"You want more… I'll give you more." Removing the field from her, she directed the lightning from the jewel to her, combined it with her powers then shot back at Klarion; penetrating the field protecting him.

"Zatanna!"

"Stop!"

Crane looked over her shoulder only to see Zatanna putting on the Helmet of Fate. Before long, Zatanna, now Doctor Fate, hovered over them,

"Klarion… this ends now…"

Crane was standing in the way and was about to get his by energy from Klarion when Superboy came over and pulled her away,

"What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't move!"

Klarion and Doctor Fate began fighting. No one noticed Billy disappear.

_~Adults POV~_

Using the spikes on his wrists, Batman cut himself free from the roots then flung BatBombs at the large root; exploding it. Running to the sorcerers, Captain Marvel was talking to Zatara,

"She did what? Go back, right now and…"

"No. The sooner we end this the sooner you can help your daughter," Captain Marvel was behind Zatara, "keep the bad guys distracted I have an idea," he flew higher, "Speed of Mercury! Power of Zeus!" Spinning, he turned into a drill and crashed into the ground.

_~Kids POV~_

Klarion created small energy balls; throwing them at Doctor Fate who flew in between them. Doctor Fate fired a small energy bolt at the force field. The team gathered over where Crane placed Artemis and Robin. Miss Martian left,

"Go Kid!" Aqualad commanded Kid who dashed off, "Crane, stay here and protect those two," she frowned at him, "I know you want to fight but your life force is still recovering. Jasmine would not be happy that you are using your powers."

"Fine."

Aqualad whipped out his water bearers and began to whack away at the force field; Superboy punching it, Miss Martian hurling rocks and Doctor Fate shooting golden energy. But something started going wrong; Zatanna couldn't control the Helmet and Doctor Fate started to fade then come back making Klarion laugh,

"Ha! There see? With the worlds divided, the Helmet split too. You're not all here Nabu! And you're losing hold of that poor, soon to be dead girl," he snickered, "she gave herself up for nothing."

"Come on guys…" Crane sat beside Artemis and Robin, "do something…"

"No Witch boy. She decrees her sacrifice will not be in vain!" Doctor Fate was growing stronger. He created a larger and stronger ankh energy; shooting it at the force field.

With everyone whacking at the field, it began to crack.

"No no no no…no!" The field was gone; nothing was protecting Klarion anymore. Doctor Fate created another ankh; trapping Klarion within it.

Aqualad looked over his shoulder,

"Now Kid!"

Kid Flash darted and grabbed the jewel,

"Doc! Catch!" The jewel was thrown to Doctor Fate.

_~Adults POV~_

With the force field gone, Captain Marvel drilled through the ground; jewel in hand,

"Zatara! Catch!"

Zatara in the adult dimension and Doctor Fate in the kids dimension caught the split jewel pieces. Together, they rejoined the jewel,

"Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!" The pieces rejoined; bringing the two dimensions together again.

_~Normal POV~_

The two worlds became one again; the kids rejoined the adults. The four adult sorcerers fainted to the ground. Klarion shrugged,

"Boy, they sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to. Oh well," he snapped and the golden ankh holding him faded. He stood up and brushed himself off, "fun while it lasted. Teekl," he clapped for his cat who was fighting with Superboy. Hearing his master call, Teekl ran over and shrunk back to cat size; he jumped into Klarion's arms. He created a red teleportation hole, "see you later armadillos. Unless I see you first." With a laugh, he jumped through the red portal and disappeared.

Kid Flash ran over to Doctor Fate,

"Aren't you gonna stop him?"

"To what end? Klarion is chaos personified; he cannot be contained."

Black Crane watched Doctor Fate… something was different about him. Batman was tying the other four sorcerers when Robin and Artemis groaned,

"Easy…" she helped them up, "everything is fixed… but… Zatanna put on the Helmet…"

Robin panicked,

"What? You let her put it on?"

"I was protecting Aqualad and attacking Klarion; I didn't notice her put it on until Kid and Aqualad yelled at her." Worried, Robin tried to rush over but grunted, "Slow down will you? You're in a lot of pain… both of you." Levitating them, Crane joined the others, "Everything okay?" she put Artemis and Robin down.

"Did we win?" Robin was holding his arm.

"At a cost…" Aqualad informed before Zatara walked over.

"Here," Crane gently placed her hand on Robin's forearm, "I can't completely heal it but I can do a bit… End the pain, heal the arm." Her hand was yellow then his arm. Becoming weak, she had to stop, "Sorry… I can't do much more…"

"It's okay… it feels a little better."

"I wish this life force would heal… I can't keep doing this…" Suddenly, Crane began golden; an ankh around her. After a minute, the ankh left and she felt completely normal, "what… what happened?"

"I healed your life force." Fate's echoing voice towered over her.

"You… you can do that?"

"I am a Lord of Order; nothing is limited to what I can do."

Smiling, Crane gave a slight bow then went back to healing,

"This will hurt…End the pain, heal the arm." His arm was yellow again then he yelled in pain, "Sorry…"

Zatara stopped in front of Doctor Fate,

"Fate! Great Nabu…release my daughter."

An awkward silence engulfed everyone; their eyes on Doctor Fate.

"No…" Crane's jaw dropped, "witnessing a havoc wrought in these hours, the World needs Doctor Fate; and the girls natural afending for the mystic arts makes her the perfect candidate."

"You can't do that!"

"She has her own life to live!" Robin wanted Zatanna back.

Kid thought Kent would intervene,

"Kent would never allow you…"

"Kent Nelson did object… strenuously. So I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone." Another silence fell.

Robin was getting angry; Crane could sense it,

**"Robin don't say it… don't say anything."**

** "I have to; she has to be released."**

** "You don't want to mess with Doctor Fate… she will be released."**

** "How do you know?"**

** "Trust me."**

"Take me instead," Zatara proposed, "my skills are already at their peak, my body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power."

"All true," Fate agreed, "but if I remove the Helmet, what guarantee have I will don it?"

"My word," with his arms spread wide, Zatara recited his last spell at himself, "Ekat em daetsni."

Doctor Fate landed on the ground in front of Zatara and removed the helmet; freeing Zatanna,

"Dad!"

"Zatanna!" They embraced in their last hug as father and daughter, "Remember, I love you." He kissed her forehead and took the Helmet of Fate. Turning to the team, he gave his last wish, "Take care of my girl."

"You have my word." Batman's word… the ultimate promise.

Before putting the Helmet, Zatara turned to Black Crane,

"Black Crane… please protect her; teach her… and…"

"Of course Zatara."

He lifted the Helmet to his head; Zatanna begging for him not to,

"No please," Crane elbowed Robin in the chest and nudged her head. He ran over to comfort her, "it's my fault!" Zatanna shoved Robin's arm off her, "Dad don't!" It was too late; Zatara placed the Helmet upon his head, "Dad!" Before their eyes, Zatara transformed into Doctor Fate and turned,

"Leave things to Fate." He flew into the air; taking the four adult sorcerers with him. A golden aura surrounded Fate and the sorcerers. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Zatanna dropped to her knees; Artemis, Kid and Robin rushing to comfort her.

Crane watched Robin move on so quickly; it was really over. Aqualad put a comforting arm around her shoulder,

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" Zatanna was crying in Robin's arms, "perfect." Everything was right again; the kids were reunited with their parents. Wally and Artemis ran home to be with their parents while Crane went back to Wayne Manor with Batman and Robin.

_~Wayne Manor, Angelee's POV~_

Batman was back; Robin was thrilled. They were playing basketball outside; spending time with one another while Angelee sat in her window ledge looking over the grounds. With her sketchbook on her lap, she put the spell on her pencil; letting it draw on its own. Her mind kept going back to Zatanna and Robin on Roanoke; how quickly Robin acted the same way he did with her. Was he trying to replace her with Zatanna? She cried in the same spot Angelee cried in so many times; his arms wrapped around her the same way he would wrap around her.

_~Dick and Bruce's POV~_

Dick got the rebound from Bruce's missed shot. Going to dribble, he froze and looked at Angelee's window. Bruce looked over and saw Angelee staring into space,

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing," Dick passed the ball.

"Come on Dick; you two were inseperable. What happened?" Bruce passed it back.

Sighing, Dick had to tell him; Bruce was the only person he fully trusted… his mentor… his father,

"When we got back from Trivoyian, she finally told me she loves me," Bruce grew concerned, "but she said she loved William so much that she didn't know if she'd be able to completely love again. She knows how I feel about someone else; and about her… but she wants me to go for the other girl."

"But you aren't sure if you made the right choice," Dick nodded, "what do you think is best for you?"

"I don't want to hurt her… or the other…"

Bruce laughed,

"Dick…I know it's Zatanna."

"You do?"

"You acted the same way with her at Roanoke as you do with Angelica. The only time you're like that is when you care for them…"

Dick lowered his head,

"What do I do?"

"I can't answer that Dick. That's something you'll have to figure out for your own. But I might suggest you start by talking to Angelica…"

Dick thought to himself before passing the ball to Bruce,

"Thanks Bruce." He went inside the manor and up to Angelee's room.

_~Angelee's and Dick's POV~_

Angelee was staring out the window; caught up in her own thoughts. What had happened to the Angelee she was months ago? What happened to her and Dick's relationship? Did she really change that much from going to Trivoyian? No… she couldn't have. The pencil stopped moving; the drawing complete. Looking at it, Angelee couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Why did you draw this? Is this my heart is feeling?"

The drawing was her and Dick laughing like they used to; laughing like nothing happened between them. But so much had happened. Would things ever be the same between them? The double knock came from the door and his face appeared,

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

Dick stepped in and shut the door behind him,

"I wanted to see how you're feeling."

"Fine, back to normal." Angelee didn't peel her eyes from outside; she couldn't look at him.

"Good, I was worried." He sat on the ledge next to her. He looked over the grounds; each afraid to talk to each other. Angelee broke the silence first,

"How's Zatanna?"

"She's sad… she misses her Dad."

"I know the feeling. At least she has people to be there for her."

"Yeah." Dick stared at Angelee; so much had changed between them… and he didn't like it.

"Dick… I'm not hurt," she looked at him for the first time, "I think Fate repaired my life force a little too much; I can read your mind like it's a book."

"But you are confused…" Dick looked at her; their eyes matching.

"So are you…so much has changed." Her knees were pulled into her chest.

Leaning against the wall, Dick folded his arms,

"Yeah a lot has. How do we handle all of this?"

"I don't know…" Angelee looked at her recent drawing, "I think… we may need to spend some time apart."

Dick's eyes went wide; he wasn't expecting to hear that,

"What? You can't be serious?"

"It's the best thing Dick. We need to work out our own feelings and confusion; without putting pressure on the other."

"How do you expect to do that? We live under the same house; we're on the same team!"

Angelee hesitated; this was going to be hard.

"I… I'm going to take some time away from the team and stay with Nicki for a few days. I already talked to her and her Mom said it was fine. Her brothers are anxious to see me anyways and her Dad… well he doesn't care about anything anymore," Dick stood up and paced the floor, "Dick… it's for the best…"

"For you maybe!"

"For both of us," she swung her legs off the ledge, "we're both confused and always being around each other isn't helping. We love each other; we know it… but you like Zatanna and I loved William. You need to decide what you really want and I need to decide what I really want. One of us is going to be hurt either way no matter how this goes. If we take some time apart from each other; hopefully, we'll decide what we want… then what we do."

"What if it doesn't? Then what do we do? Did you think of that?"

"I haven't thought that far because I'm expecting this week apart to work," Angelee got off the ledge, "you know this is the best thing to do for us."

Angelee was right; and Dick knew it,

"What do we tell Bruce and the team?"

"I've already talked to Bruce… and I'll talk to Kaldur tomorrow; fill him in."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow… after I talk to Kaldur. I'll leave the Cave and go to Nicki's… be there for a while."

Still upset and hurt, Dick exhaled,

"You should get to sleep; school tomorrow."

"Yeah… goodnight."

"Goodnight." Dick left Angelee's room.

_~Angelee's POV~_

It just happened… Angelee was really leaving tomorrow. She would have to spend time away from the most important in her life. But he WAS the most important… is he now that William entered her life? Was Dick her knight in shining armor anymore or was William? But William is dead; is it still possible for her to love him? Could William be her knight, her prince? Or was Dick? Angelee never anticipated becoming so close with Dick. She always thought she'd find love on Trivoyian. She did… she did find love there… but she found love on Earth too. If William was alive would she have stayed on Trivoyian with him? Or would she still have come back to Earth? Would William come back with her if she decided to come back? Would he leave Trivoyian to be with her?

"I hurt both of them. This is all my fault." She climbed into her bed and attempted to shut her eyes. More thoughts and doubts ran through her mind; keeping her mind busy. It would be one of those nights again; one of those nights where she wouldn't get a blink of sleep. With too many thoughts buzzing in her head, she sat up in her bed and turned the light on. Calling the sketchbook over to her, she flipped it open and began to draw. She was drawing more and more often since coming back from Trivoyian; it was the only way to keep her mind distracted and to express feelings. But what were her emotions? What was she feeling besides confusion? Maybe the time away from Dick would answer all of those. She could only hope.

_~Mount Justice, November 7__th__, 09:16, Normal POV~_

It was move-in day for Zatanna so everyone was there to help her get settled. Wally was setting a new souvenir in the souvenir room; a sippy cup from watching a child when the adults were gone. Artemis, Dick and M'gann were helping move boxes into Zatanna's new room.

"And my room is right next door if you need anything." M'gann put a large box on top of another.

"Thanks. I could uh… use a little alone time okay?"

"Of course." Artemis and M'gann left first; Dick started to follow them but stopped at the door. Wanting to say something, he turned to Zatanna; but nothing could escape his mouth so he continued out.

Angelee was in the Mission Room talking with Aqualad,

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"It's the only thing we can do Kaldur; things have gotten… too complicated for him and I right now and always being around each other isn't helping. Him and I need some time apart to sort everything out."

"So you are willing to leave the team because of it?"

"I have to… just until I figure everything out. Becoming Black Crane; him becoming Robin… it only adds to the confusion. I don't want my confusion to impact the team in a negative way; risk all of you because he and I may get into something."

Kaldur looked down the hallway; Dick coming from Zatanna's room and heading for the gym. Dick stopped and looked at them,

"If you think it is the best, then I am okay with it," Kaldur turned back to Angelee, "take all the time you need."

Angelee smiled and hugged him,

"Thanks Kaldur. You know how to reach me if anything happens."

"Of course. Good luck."

Turning to the tubes, Angelee go one more look at the Cave then left through the tubes.

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE! B02!" She was gone and who knew for how long.

Hearing the computer announce Angelee departure, Conner and Wally came running,

"What just happened?"

"Where is she going?" Conner asked.

"Angelica has decided…" Kaldur started before everyone but Dick and Zatanna came into the Mission Room.

"Where did Angelee go?" M'gann wondered.

Artemis, with her attitude, threw a nasty accusation about her,

"She probably quit because Zatanna's part of the team now."

Laughing, Wally shut it done,

"There is no way Angelee would quit the team. She loves it here."

"She did quit." Kaldur informed startling everybody.

"WHAT?!"

"Told you." Artemis put her hands on her hips.

"But not because of Zatanna… because of Robin." Wally and Conner knew right away what he meant, "It is only temporary. But she will no longer joining us on missions until she decides to return."

Conner heard enough; he warned Robin to not hurt her,

"Where is he?"

"The only place where he can be by himself to think…" Wally was oblivious. Conner knew where he was now; Angelee did the same thing. Snarling, he took off for the gym, "What got into him?" Artemis hit his arm, "OOWW! What was that for?"

"You idiot!" CRASH! "Too late…" they took off for the gym.

_~Dick and Conner's POV~_

Dick tried to put his emotions aside by training. Confusion, sadness and anger consumed him. Punching at the punching bag, he turned to the door when he heard Conner yell,

"YOU!" He sent Dick crashing through a set of standing weights, "I warned you! Now look at what you've done!"

Dick grunted as he pulled himself to his feet,

"It wasn't my decision! She did it on her own!"

"You pushed her to it," Conner lunged for him but was stopped by M'gann who levitated him, "let me go!"

_~Normal POV~_

"Conner stop!" M'gann yelled at him while Artemis ran over to Dick; supporting him.

"You okay?"

"I just got sent through a set of weights what do you think?" Dick grunted and held his arm.

Conner was fighting against M'gann to get to him,

"I WARNED YOU NOT TO HURT HER AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! SHE'S GONE!"

"She thought it was best for the team!" Dick started yelling back, "She and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye on some things and we're going through…."

"Dude, we know…" Wally cut him off, "we know you like her, she likes you, you like Zatanna and she can't over William; we know all that. But what did you do that made her quit?"

"Black Crane quit?" Zatanna appeared in the doorway.

"Only temporarily." No one heard her come in.

"Why? Is it because of me?"

"Of course not," Dick tried to make her understand, "things just have gotten… complicated…"

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Zatanna offered, "make her understand that…"

"Zatanna," Dick couldn't risk it, "guys… can you give us some time?"

The others left which Conner was not happy about.

_~Dick and Zatanna's POV~_

"It's not your fault Crane left… it's mine."

Zatanna didn't understand,

"How is it your fault?"

"You see… Black Crane and I have known each other for two years; we've been through a lot together. I saved her from her Uncle in a warehouse outside of Gotham and we've been close ever since. Two months into her moving in with Batman and I… I started to like her. We understood each other."

"What changed?"

"Us coming back from her home planet of Trivoyian. She met someone from there before we went and they became… close… he died there and it hit her hard."

"That's awful."

"And I met someone down here and she finally, after two years, told me how she feels. But we're confused at what we want to do; she suggested her and I spending time apart to figure everything out," Dick rubbed his arm, "don't worry about it; we'll figure everything out and she'll be back in a few days. Though I do miss her healing abilities right now."

_~Angelee's POV~_

Arriving in Gotham, Angelee left the phone booth and headed for Nicki's house.

"I hope I'm making the right choice."

10minutes passed before she turned onto Nicki's street. Going up her walk, she rang the doorbell. One of her brothers, the younger one Peter, answered the door,

"Hi Angelee."

"Hi Peter, is Nicki home?"

"Yeah she's in her room come on in." The small black haired 9year old moved aside to let Angelee in. Once she was in, he shut the door, "NICKI! ANGELEE'S HERE!" He yelled up the stairs.

Nicki came down the stairs,

"Jeez Petey you don't have to yell, sorry about that Ang."

"It's cool. Thanks for letting me stay for a while."

"Oh please it's nothing. I just finished making the bed in the guest room; it's all set for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Come on, you need to tell me everything." Nicki pulled her up the stairs and to her room, "Spill. What happened? Why did you quit the team?"

"You may want to sit down; it's a long story."

They sat on the floor; they're favorite spot whenever she used to come over. An hour passed before the entire story and all of Nicki's questions were answered,

"See? That's why I have to get away from him for a while."

"What do you want me to do about this chick? Poison her, embarrass her; you name it and I'm your girl."

Laughing, Angelee shook her head,

"Not funny Nicki. I have to just deal with it and decide what I want. Dick and I need to figure out what we want… who we want and deal with whatever our decision is."

"Do you think you can fully love again?"

"I don't know. William is gone I know that and I'm only 12 but… he made such an impact on my life. I mean, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. That's one of the problems too; I'm only 12, I shouldn't be falling in love just having little crushes."

"Yeah but don't Trivoyian's have stronger emotional ties to people because of their powers?"

"That's what my mother used to tell me. But I don't know who I love more; Dick… or William."

"Well I'll help you figure it out while you're here; I promise."

Smiling at each other, they hugged,

"Thanks Nicki; you're the best friend I could ask for."

_Alright, ending it here. Now… here's the complicated scenario for next week. Sunday the 10__th__ is my nephew's birthday so I'm going to be at my sisters celebrating it but I won't be home until next weekend. My brother-in-law is having back surgery one day next week and I have to watch the kids while she's at work during the day. So… unfortunately, I won't be updating very much if at all. I'll try to update maybe one or two chapters during the week but I'm hoping to get the next episode up between tomorrow and Saturday. Like I said earlier, I'm omitting cold-hearted so the next chapter will be "Images" where they go to Qurac and meet Garfield. Angelee will not be present for that mission; she will still be at Nicki's but I have a really cool ending for that. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions. Much love!_


	40. Chapter 40-Image Part 1

_Hey readers, how is everybody today? I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. So, to remind everyone, I omitted "Cold-Hearted" which makes this chapter "Images" Part 1. Black Crane/Angelee will NOT be in this episode until the end. And I will put a cameo of Wally's birthday in so that won't go unnoticed. Anyways, here is Part of "Image". Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 40-Image Part 1

_~Mount Justice, November 22nd, 09:42, Normal POV~_

"We came as soon we got your message." Black Canary and Ollie entered the Cave.

"What's the problem?" Ollie asked.

Batman, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado greeted them,

"There's something you both need to see." Batman pulled up a surveillance video of Black Canary and Superboy. Who appeared to be Black Canary kicked Superboy's legs from under him; he landed on his behind. Black Canary laughed,

"You almost had me that time Conner," she helped him up, "you deserve a reward." She pulled Conner into a kiss.

The real Canary and Ollie were shocked. Ollie felt betrayed,

"Dinah!"

"Freeze playback! That never happened!"

"You need to keep watching," Batman continued the video, "play!" The video continued. The Canary in the video changed to Miss Martian who was laughing, "Freeze playback!" The video froze again.

Ollie started laughing angering Dinah,

"Don't you laugh! She and he…Oliver this is not funny!" Her finger was pointing at him.

Clearing his throat, Ollie regained himself,

"No…no… of course not."

"Please, understand," Martian Manhunter defended M'gann, "on Mars, this is a common thing. My people all shape-shift but also read minds so no one has ever misled. And I am certain Conner knew he was with M'gann from the very first."

"We're not on Mars J'onn!"

"No… but my niece does not understand things are different on Earth."

Dinah was furious; she felt violated,

"Then I'll make her understand," Dinah went to M'gann's room, "M'gann!"

_~Dinah and M'gann's POV~_

Hearing Dinah's voice, M'gann panicked,

"Just a sec," she changed back to her green form, "okay… come in."

With a large breath, Dinah entered M'gann's room,

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Uh… sure. What's up?"

Dinah began to explain her concern.

_~FF sometime~_

"So you can see that among humans, that game can be very hurtful." Dinah folded her arms across her chest. M'gann felt awful,

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She couldn't look at Dinah; so was too ashamed.

Dinah placed a hand on M'gann's shoulder,

"I'm not upset…anymore. But please, M'gann, from now on, just please be yourself."

This angered her,

"This is myself," M'gann pushed Dinah's hand off her shoulder then wrapped her arms around her body, "this is who I am."

Their chat was interrupted as Batman's voice came over the speakers,

"Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian…report for mission briefing."

_~Mission Room, Normal POV~_

The four remaining members of the team stood in front of Batman as he began the mission briefing,

"Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically elected president of Qurac. Harjavti has been praised as a fair and wise leader; a humanitarian…"

Kid Flash wasn't buying it,

"Suuurrrreeee… and a friend of Bruce Wayne's…." He leaned in closer to Robin. Kid was the only person who knew the true identity of Batman and Robin as Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson; besides Angelee of course. But even Kid knew before Angelee did.

Batman continued,

"But five days ago," a holo map of the Qurac appeared next to Batman, "Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee."

Superboy snorted,

"Not a fan."

"Few are. But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times," the holo map of Qurac and Bialya merged together, "and has announced that the countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac."

The screen changed to show the press conference held by Harjavti,

"After the ceremony, I will step down at President… so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule."

Now Queen Bee held her press conference,

"I lawed President Harjarvti for unifying our peoples and I will GLADLY come to Qurac to be crowned SOLE leader of our nation.

"And the Quraci's are okay with this?" Kid had a hard time believing that.

"Hardly. They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime. But Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all protests, and invited the Bialyian military into his country to enforce martial law."

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti," Robin stated, "doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?"

"And some women," this was new. When could she do that, "not long distance and we have confirmation that she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here," his eyes narrowed, "find out what. Robin… you're team leader."

Robin's eyes shot wide open as Kid seemed excited,

"Promotion! Sweet!" He raised his left hand for a high five but Robin didn't reciprocate. Instead, he was nervous,

"Me? WH…what about Aqualad?"

"Busy helping Aquaman; you're the next logical choice."

Not as certain as Batman, Robin arched his right hand onto his hip,

"Great."

"Dude…" Kid still had his left hand up, "you totally left me hanging."

"Come on, let's get going." Superboy was anxious to fight Queen Bee; he never did like her.

"Be right there..." Robin watched the team head for the hanger.

"Is something wrong Robin?" Batman asked his former sidekick.

With his arms across his chest, Robin's head was down,

"Should… should I call her? Tell her about the mission?"

Her… Black Crane… it has been two weeks since she left; two weeks she hasn't been at the Cave or talked to anyone on the team. Why was it taking so long for her to come back? Batman saw the concern on Robin's face,

"You're team leader on this mission; do as you feel fit. But don't let your emotions or confusion block your judgment. You and she agreed to spend time apart to decide what you both wanted. Do you know what you want?" Robin shook his head no, "Then I would suggest not calling her. She'll return when she's ready. Until then, act like you normally would on a mission."

Robin wasn't sure if he could act normally as the leader without Crane to keep him in line. He wanted to be leader from the beginning and for a while would do anything to get it; even hurt the ones close to him. But Crane was always there to keep him in the proper mindset; the mindset of a leader instead of just a kid. But after the horrible training simulation, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to be leader; especially now that Crane had left for who knows how long. With a slight nod, Robin left to the hanger to meet up with the others.

_~Hanger POV~_

"Everything okay?" Kid asked him.

"Yeah… just fine." Robin boarded the bio-ship.

One by one everyone sat in their seats.

"Are we picking up Black Crane?" Miss Martian sat at the helm. Robin didn't say anything, "I'll take that as a no…" With a slight sigh, Miss Martian commanded the bio-ship to depart; leaving the Cave behind them.

Robin wondered what Angelee/Black Crane was doing right now. Was she still at Nicki's or was she at the Manor? What did she decide where they stood? Would she ever return to him; to the team? Or was she done being a hero? Did she want to have a normal life now that Dremlick was defeated? No…if she wanted a normal life she would've stayed on Trivoyian; not return with them to Earth. She wanted to be with the team; wanted to be Black Crane. But even on Trivoyian she couldn't have had a normal life. She would've been Queen; answering to everyone's demands from her… she wouldn't be able to enjoy being a teenager after missing out on her childhood. Maybe she wanted to be Angelee; just Angelee and no one else and had to be on Earth for that to happen. Perhaps she wanted to be a normal 12 year old 7th grader who didn't have to worry about rushing away from her life to go on a mission somewhere, keeping her identity a secret… or risking the lives of her friends and the people she loved. Maybe all of this wasn't about their relationship but her deciding if she wanted to quit the team for good. No one has spoken to her for more than five minutes and the last time they spoke was last week at Wally's birthday. She stopped by the Cave to give him his present then she was gone.

_~Flashback to November 11th, Mount Justice~_

All of the team was gathered in the Cave for Wally's birthday. Everyone had brought a present for him, even Artemis. They gathered in the briefing area waiting for him to get there.

"RECOGNIZED KID FLASH! B04!" Wally appeared through the zeta tubes.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

Looking around, Wally hoped to see Angelee there but she wasn't,

"Angelee isn't here is she?" M'gann, Conner, Artemis, Kaldur and Robin said no, "Man… I was really hoping she'd be back by now."

"Yeah us too," Robin held out his present, "but it's YOUR birthday. Happy Birthday buddy!"

Taking the poorly wrapped red and yellow box, Wally ripped the paper off to reveal a brand new pair of yellow sneakers to match his Kid Flash costume,

"Dude! These are Mottles' newest design! They haven't even hit the shelves yet how did you get a pair?"

Grinning, Robin shrugged,

"Connections." Of course he couldn't go into details with the others around but to make a long story short; Robin had saved Mister Mottles life at one time and Mister Mottles asked him how he could ever say thank-you. After much thought, Robin knew Wally's birthday was coming up soon and wanted a pair of his latest sneakers. Mister Mottles was happy to oblige and gave him a pair in Wally's size.

"Dude these are amazing!"

"Way to start off Rob…" Artemis handed her present next.

Wally opened hers. It was wrapped much nicer than Robin's and the box was a bit larger. Inside held a bunch of immature toys for pranks; perfect for the clown of the team.

"Awesome!" Wally smiled.

"Just don't use any of them on me and I hope you'll them."

Laughing, M'gann gave Wally a hug and handed him her present. It was weird for her to go shopping; she wasn't accustomed to birthdays. Luckily she had Artemis help her and together they picked out something for him.

"REGONIZED BLACK CRANE! B02!" The computer announced Angelee's presence making everyone freeze in their spots.

Materializing from the tubes, Angelee held two large boxes in perfectly wrapped birthday paper.

"Happy Birthday Wally!" He couldn't resist; he had to. Running over, Wally did something he rarely does and gave Angelee a huge hug, "Whoa! What is that for?"

"I'm just glad you're here!" Wally broke the hug.

"I've missed you too Wally," she handed him the presents, "Happy Birthday!"

Opening them, Wally saw a collection of science journals signed by the famous scientist Doctor Wilme and high end microscope. He was a science geek after all so all the sciencey stuff was perfect for him.

"Wow… where did you get the journals? Are they signed by the REAL Doctor Wilme?"

"You bet. He was at my science class yesterday and I got the journals signed. I bought the journals for you before he showed up and I brought them so he could sign them for you."

Wally gave her another hug,

"You are the best!"

"So…" Conner asked her, "Are you back?"

Angelee was cautious to respond. She knew how much the team missed her but she wasn't ready to come back, not yet,

"I'm sorry Conner but not yet," he and Wally wanted to ask why but she didn't let them, "I need to get going; Nicki's parents are out of town and she needs help babysitting her brothers," she hugged Wally again, "Happy Birthday." She went to the zeta tubes.

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE! B02!" In just like that, she was gone.

That was the last time the team had seen her. She didn't message, call or anything to the team since then. Everyone started to really miss her and worry that she'll never come back. Was she?

_~Qurac, November 22nd, 23:56 or 11:56pm~_

"We're here." Miss Martian flew over some farms.

"We're right above the Quraci/Bialyian border."

"A border the Bialyians are in the process of ignoring." Kid Flash brought the team's attention to the commotion below them.

On the ground below them, Bialyian tanks and soldiers crashed through the barbed wired fence into a Wildebeest pastor making them run off in fear.

"No opposition. Guess Harjavti really is in bet with Bialya."

Robin had a holographic map of the area up,

"Wouldn't expect opposition here; it's an animal sanctuary."

Miss Martian looked over at the holo-screen,

"The Logan animal sanctuary?"

"You've heard of it?"

Looking at the ground, Kid brought their focus back to the Bialyian military,

"Uh guys… tanks have caused a stampede. The civilians are in harm's way."

"I see them; woman and a small boy."

"We have to help them." Miss Martian directed the bio-ship towards their directions.

Being himself, Robin wanted to remind them of the mission,

"We're way off mission here…" he paused and thought to himself, "What would Angelee say to that…? She'd kill me…" realizing what he had to do, he sighed, "deploy," Superboy and Kid were already on their feet, "but stealth mode. If the Bialyians know we hit them it becomes an international incident."

Miss Martian directed the bio-ship into camouflage mode and fired at a tank forcing it to crash into the one beside it. Kid Flash, in stealth mode, dashed around the ground knocking out every Bialyian soldier in his way while Robin fired a BatARang that emitted smoke. The bio-ship continued to fire at the soldiers. Trying to escape, they ran through the demolished barbed fence. The stampeding wildebeests continued; running straight for the woman and young boy tending to an antelope. Gasping in fear, the woman covered the young boy then heard a crash and loud grunt; it was Superboy! Wrestling to hold back a Wildebeest, he slammed it into the ground; a crater from the impact formed around it. Seeing the large crater, the other Wildebeests stampeded around it; avoiding the woman and boy. Hearing the commotion, the antelope jumped to its feet and ran off straight towards the stampeding Wildebeests.

"Orricks!" The young boy yelled after the startled antelope before it was levitated to safety. Once the stampeding Wildebeests were gone, the boy stared at the floating antelope; "Whoa…" The light auburn colored hair boy was surprised.

"Are you both alright?" Robin was kneeling behind them; Kid Flash appearing next to him.

The boy looked at his mom; a look of astonishment,

"Mom… mom… MOM!" She finally looked at the boy, "we were just saved by ROBIN… and KID FLASH!" Every young boy's dream.

"Superboy and Miss Martian helped too." Superboy stood next to Kid Flash while the antelope floated down to the ground.

"Orricks!" The young boy ran over to the antelope and hugged it.

"We've diverted the Bialyians around the sanctuary," Robin started while the woman came next to her son, "you should be safe now."

Smiling, Kid Flash gave the okay,

"Uh yeah. Coast is clear Miss M; you can decamo now."

Behind the boys, Miss Martian became visible again,

"H…Hi…"

"You may have made things worse," the boy's mother informed even though he was smiling, "Bialyian border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target."

Whining, the boy grew embarrassed,

"Mooomm… not cool."

"I'm sorry," the mom sighed in defeat, "I should thank-you. This is my son Garfield," she put an arm around her son, "I'm…"

"Marie Logan!" Miss Martian laughed, "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person!"

A wildebeest moaned making Marie run over to check on it,

"The Orricks are sick and I think you injured this wildebeest." She addressed Superboy.

"Uhh… sorry?"

"I suppose it was unavoidable. But both need to go to our clinic."

Miss Martian was intrigued with Marie,

"The boys can do that. You and I can umm…" she paused to think to herself; looking for the right thing to say, "fix your fences."

Shocked at what he heard, Robin tried to keep her on track of the mission,

"That's not exactly our…"

"Robin…" Miss Martian begged.

"Please Mom?" Garfield begged Marie.

Marie and Robin sighed,

"Fine." They both agreed.

"Yes!" Miss Martian and Garfield fisted pumped.

_~FF to the next morning~_

Superboy and Kid Flash were walking between a barn and the house when Superboy noticed rustling of leaves coming from the tree above them. Looking above him, a small monkey jumped from the branches, landed on Superboy's shoulders than jumped to Kid Flash's to get his snack.

"Hey…" he whirled around, "get it off!"

The monkey managed to get the protein bar from Kid Flash's hand then jumped to Garfield's shoulder. He laughed,

"It's okay. Meet Monkey."

"Good name… but I hate monkeys." Monkey threw the protein bar at Superboy hitting him in the face. He growled.

Robin joined them just to see the candy bar hit Superboy; he chuckled,

"Looks like Monkey hates Superboys."

"Dude… be glad he only threw a protein bar."

The others laughed then Garfield brought them into the house. Kid Flash and Robin sat down while Superboy remained standing. It felt weird for him to sit,

"So, pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she looks EXACTLY like Marie! You know, except greener."

"She does?" Kid Flash didn't see it.

Garfield went on to explain,

"Well duh," Monkey was gnawing on Garfield's shirt, "especially when Mom was a TV star back on Hello Megan."

"Wait…" Kid had to know more; his natural curiosity burst through, "Hello Megan is a TV show?"

"I just thought it was something she said all the time," now Robin's curiosity was getting to him, "like how Crane says 'come on' all the time."

"Yeah," Garfield returned their attention to Miss Martian, "ON the TV show; way before we were born," Monkey jumped off his shoulder, "only one season. You can't even find it online," he held a tape in his hand then looked at the TV stand, "I know Mom has a tape somewhere…"

_~Marie and Miss Martian's POV~_

At the border, large wooden posts were being thrust into the ground by Miss Martian's telekinesis. Once all the posts were done barbed wire wrapped around each one.

"Well you certainly are a time saver," Marie went into her bag.

"How was it?" Miss Martian asked, "Being Megan?"

Marie had a pair of wire cutters in her hands; she clipped the leftover barbed wire from the post,

"Being Megan…I don't know… I was young; it was fun…" doubt and uncertainty clouded her voice.

Miss Martian wanted to know more,

"Remember that time you were supposed to make cookies," she rubbed the back of her neck, "for the bake sale but only you thought it would be faster to make one giant cookie and…"

Marie cut her short,

"Listen… Hello Megan was a job. The person you saw on TV isn't who I am." Marie had heard enough about Hello Megan… that was a long time; but she missed it.

_~Boys POV~_

Garfield was looking for the tape amongst the numerous other tapes on the stand while Kid Flash and Superboy were talking; Robin was silent due to thinking to himself.

"Right Rob?" Kid Flash thought he was paying attention, " Hello! Rob!"

"Huh?"

"I said it's weird that Miss Martian says the same thing from Hello Megan all the time. Superboy agreed and we thought you were paying attention."

"Oh… sorry… yeah it's weird."

Kid and Superboy stared at him. Something was eating at him and they were determined to figure it out,

"Alright what's eating at you?"

"Nothing," Robin tried to deny it but Superboy folded his arms not buying it, "fine… I'm thinking about Black Crane… how she should be here."

"Well it is your fault she's not here you know." Superboy made him feel worse; he meant to. Superboy missed having Crane around; he looked up to her even though she was young. The way she demonstrated herself, the way she could take leadership, and the way she fought on missions astounded him. How could somebody that young act so grown up? She was 12; she be going out to parties with friends, going to the mall and shopping, worrying about boys and all the other teenage stuff; not fighting on a team, not putting on a mask to hide who she is and having a secret identity. How could a child act so mature and still able to get up each day and not ask what is she doing with her life? There was no way he could do it but right in front of him was a girl who was. Sure Robin did it but he didn't go through as much as Black Crane did and Robin loved being a superhero just as much as she did. But after recent events, even Superboy began to wonder if she'd ever return to the team. Was he going to risk pushing her away forever and go talk to her? Maybe he could drag Wally and Kaldur to go with him… she had to come back.

Robin sighed,

"I know it's my fault but it's been two weeks. She hasn't even come to BatCave. Either she hasn't decided yet or… she's leaving the team for good."

"Hello Megan, the pilot episode!" Garfield announced; gaining the boys attention again. Blowing dust off, he inserted it into the VCR.

"Whoa… you still have VHS…" Kid, being more technologically advanced couldn't believe that someone still had the old clunky VCR player, "where's you're a-track?"

"Wait…" Superboy's super-hearing picked up something, "aircraft, heading this way." He ran around the couch towards the door.

Kid and Robin stood up,

"Gar… stay put." Robin ordered as he and Kid Flash joined Superboy outside.

_~Outside, Normal POV~_

Superboy was looking around trying to find the aircraft, Kid and Robin were on the porch and Marie and Miss Martian were returning from the repairing the fence.

"What is it?" Marie asked.

Just then, three planes flew in and fired at them. Miss Martian and Marie began to run until Miss Martian tackled her to the ground to protect her. Being the overly protective boyfriend he is, Superboy towered over them to protect them. Once the planes flew over to turn around, Marie had panic in her voice,

"Where's my son?"

"I ordered him to stay inside."

"He's 8! He doesn't do orders!"

Robin had forgotten about that. When he was 8 he had taken orders so he forgot to realize that normal 8 year old boys don't listen to orders. Marie's worst nightmare happened when she heard Garfield call for her,

"MOM!" His voice came from the barn. "It's okay I got the animals out!"

The planes had come back and shot at the barn. A large gasoline tank stood beside it. The shots from the planes hit it spot on making it explode. The barn collapsed to pieces from the impact.

"GARFIELD!" Marie called being held back by Superboy.

Miss Martian flew over to the blast; catching Garfield mid-air. In her arms, he let out a moan then passed out. Bringing him back to the ground, she transferred him to Marie's arms when the planes turned back around. Superboy and Miss Martian sped off to stop them; Robin staying behind to check on Garfield.

"I told you there'd be consequences!" Marie hissed.

"Always," Robin stayed whelmed, "let's get him inside." He lowered his head. What has he done? He did the very thing he didn't want to do; get an innocent civilian caught in the middle. Now this young 8year old boy was injured and who knew how badly. "If only Crane was here… she could heal him right now and everything would be fine."

The planes targeted the sanctuary. But before they could fire their rounds, Superboy leapt to the head plane and smashed it to pieces leaving the back two to Miss Martian. With her eyes glowing an iridescent green, she crossed her arms; the planes collided together. Just like that, the threat was averted. Down on the ground, Marie and Robin brought Garfield inside. Gently placing him on his bed, Marie went to work wrapping his wounds. Robin stood over Garfield while Kid stood in the doorway. Monitoring machines beeped; Marie wearing black glasses and a stethoscope.

"He's in shock. He needs a blood transfusion now. Is either of you O-?"

Robin pulled up the blood types of him and Kid,

"No… sorry."

"Neither am I; it's the hardest to match. I kept a supply in the clinic…" she tried to remain calm.

"I can run him to the nearest hospital." Kid knew he could make it; he did it before on his birthday for a heart transplant.

"The nearest hospital with a guarantee blood supply is a half hour at your top speed," Robin had a holo map of the area, "longer by bio-ship." Where was Crane when he needed her? For all the times he needed her, this would be it.

Marie forced herself to stay calm; she had to,

"He doesn't have that much time. What's Superboy's blood type?"

"He's Kryptonian and Miss Martian…"

"Might be able to help," Miss Martian's voice came from the doorway, "my shape-shifting occurs at the cellular level," she walked over to the motionless Garfield, "I think I can morph my blood to match his."

"Please," Marie begged; she was starting to worry and lose hope, "try."

Miss Martian would do anything for Marie; she was her idol,

"I'll need to concentrate; no distractions."

Nodding, Marie ordered the others away,

"Out! All of you out!" Robin was just barely out of the door before she slammed it shut behind him.

Miss Martian stared at Garfield's body. Noticing a small blood trail coming from his nose, she ran her fingers through it; getting a sample. Focusing on the small sample, her eyes went green once again. In little time, they were an eerie red,

"I'm ready."

_Alright… that's part 1. First off, let me say I'm terribly sorry for not updating in so long. I went to my sisters on the 10th__and just came back the 21st. See… this is where the complicatedness happens… the 10th__was my oldest nephew's birthday then my brother-in-law had back surgery the 12th__and had to stay in the hospital for three days and I had to baby-sit the kids. Even when he got home I had to help while my sister worked during the day. So I was there helping with the kids and had to leave my laptop at home for my mom since hers crapped out a month or so ago. Hopefully we'll be getting a new one soon and this won't be happening again. Secondly, thank you all for reviewed, favorited, followed and read during my absence. I really hope everyone is enjoying the story; we're almost at the end. Next chapter is part 2 then next after that will be "Agendas". Not much happens in that episode so I'm considering omitting it but I'm not sure; I'll have to re-watch it again before I start writing it. I do plan on getting Part 2 of "Image" up tomorrow but then I won't update again until Wednesday or Thursday of next week; have to go back to sisters for a few days to help with the kids while my sister is at work… then hopefully after next Wednesday things start to settle down; my brother-in-law will have a bit more movement after that day. *shrugs* I hope so; I really want to finish this story before the season finale of Season 2 in two or three weeks. Anywho… please review! Love you all!_


	41. Chapter 41-Image Part 2

_Hey readers; how is everybody? How did everybody like the last chapter? Again, I'm sorry it took so long to get up; things have been crazy. I plan on getting Part 2 of "Image" up today then hopefully start the next one. It's meant to be "Agendas" but I'm not sure if I'm going to omit it or not. I probably won't but I'd change the focus to Black Crane being back with the team; but not entirely sure. Either way, we're getting close to the end. But I have a question for all of you; for between seasons, should I make that one complete story on its own or put it as a prologue to Season 2? I want to know what you guys want to see so please, let me know with a review. Much appreciated; I hope you all continue to read._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 41-Image part 2

_~Boys POV~_

Going back to the living room, the boys let Miss Martian do her thing with Marie. Robin sat on the couch; he was starting to feel the pressure of being leader. What made matters worse was Black Crane or Zatanna wasn't around to keep him under control; he had to do it on his own.

"And on top of all this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow," his hands went to his head from the pressure, "subjecting all of Qurac to this danger," he covered his eyes; the pressure was getting to be unbearable, "K…K.F can you find a new station?"

"Sure which remote is it?" Kid Flash had to play Crane and Zatanna at this point; it was up to him to keep their sub-leader under control and collected. It wouldn't be easy; but his usual girls weren't there to do it. He began pressing buttons on the remotes. Pressing the wrong button, Kid turned the TV on and on the screen appeared two purple letters… Hello Megan.

The theme song erupted through the living room; Superboy turned his head from the bedroom door to the TV. Watching the screen, even Robin stood up from the shock. The Megan on TV was going everything Miss Martian does when she's being M'gann. The cheerleading, the same pink clothes…even saying "Hello Megan" and tapping the side of her head. What was going on?

"Maybe it's a coincidence." Superboy couldn't even believe what he said.

Continuing to watch the screen, the episode started. Everything became more and more familiar; especially when the Megan on TV opened her front door to greet a young boy named Conner; the same name as Superboy's.

"OH yeah pure coincidence." K.F. leaned in close to Robin.

"It's done," Miss Martian's voice came from behind them.

_~Normal POV~_

The sudden voice of Miss Martian made K.F. throw the remote in the air; fumbling it. Miss Martian continued,

"All we can do now is wait."

Superboy and Robin turned to face while K.F. jumbled with the remote attempting to change the channel. It worked but it went to a news conference from President Harjavti,

"My fellow Quaracis…"

"Is that Harjavti?" Miss Martian walked closer to the TV.

"Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac."

Superboy brought everyone's attention to a strange man behind Harjavti,

"Hey, that guy in back…I know him."

Robin used a holographic magnifying glass to enhance the man behind him. Miss Martian instantly recognized him,

"It's Psimon; the psychic I fought last time we were in Bialya. He was working for Queen Bee then he must be controlling Harjavti for her now!"

K.F. covered his face,

"I still remember the headache from when he brain blasted us."

"We have to get Harjavti away from him."

"I think it worked," Marie joined the team, "Garfield's stable."

"Good; because we have our mission."

They gathered their things; said thank-you then departed.

_~Dhabar, November 23__rd__, 22:11, or 10:11pm, Normal POV~_

Sneaking into Harjavti's office, Kid Flash, Superboy and Robin were hiding in the vents. Lowering a periscope, Robin confirmed he was there,

"Harjarvti's alone." They jumped through the vents. Robin inched around the desk; approaching Harjavti.

"Where is my daughter? Where is Psimon?" He didn't seem at all surprised to see Robin and the others.

"Forget him. Let's get you out of here."

Just then, the side doors to the office busted open and Bialyian soldiers ran in; surrounding the team and Harjavti.

"Well well… American heroes," the Bialyian general entered, "here to assassinate the President," Miss Martian; camouflaged, flew behind the soldiers "Such a shame we arrived too late to stop him."

** "Those are Apokoliptican weapons."**

** "Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, we get the blame for it and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac. Form up around the President." **Robin gave his orders.

**"I found Psimon!" **Miss Martian ran off.

**"Wait!"**

** "I'll get her!"** Superboy began to move before Robin stopped him.

**"No, the mission is Harjavti."** Robin had to focus on the mission; if not… well, let's just say if things go wrong… Robin would be the next one dead. Now he couldn't help but wish Black Crane was there. If she was there, the Bialyian soldiers would be done and over with. Thoughts of her plagued him; what was she doing? Was she okay? Did she decide what she wanted?

_~Angelee's POV in Gotham City~_

It's been over two weeks since Angelee had arrived at Nicki's. Things were going okay; her and Nicki went to school together, did homework together and talked about boy troubles together. They were sitting in Nicki's room; wondering about the team.

"What do you think the team is doing right now?" Nicki was reading Vogue Magazine. _(Don't own Vogue of course.)_

"Oh I don't know," Angelee was studying for an Algebra test she had on Monday, "they're either doing their own things or on a mission."

"OH… that reminds me! Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Angelee tried to avoid the news media; she didn't want to hear anything about the team.

"The President of Qurac Harjavti is stepping down and allowing the ruler of Bialya to take over."

This caught her attention,

"WHAT?! You can't be serious!? Queen Bee is taking over Qurac?"

"Yeah… it was all over the news. Everyone was surprised at it because Qurac is a democratic country while Bialya isn't… I can't believe you haven't heard it."

Jumping off the chair at the desk, Angelee ran out of Nicki's room. Grabbing her jacket from the banister, she left Nicki's house and went to the nearest phone booth.

_~Angelee's POV, Mount Justice~_

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE! B02!" The Cave computer echoed.

Batman looked towards the zeta tubes to see Angelee appear. She was furious.

"You want to explain to me why in the world the team went to Qurac and didn't call me?"

The white slits of his eyes narrowed,

"I didn't think you wanted to be part of the team yet."

"You sent them to Qurac to go against Queen Bee and you thought I wouldn't need to know about it? What were you thinking; they don't stand a high chance of going against her!"

"They are more than capable of handling the situation."

"How can you be so sure Batman?! Who knows who else they'll have to face! You need to get me there now! I can't teleport that far or else I'd do it myself."

"No… you and Robin agreed that you'd return on your own terms; once you decided what you both wanted."

"What I want is to save the team from being killed!"

Batman didn't budge,

"They are more than capable. You can return upon at your own time once you decide what you want."

_~Miss Martian's POV, Qurac~_

Miss Martian flew to the auditorium. Looking around, she didn't see anything until she was slammed into the steps by a brain blast from Psimon.

**"Tsk tsk,"** Psimon communicated telepathically, **"am I only one to learn anything from our previous encounter? You didn't think that maybe if you could sense me I could sense you too? Or that maybe this time I'd be ready to use your greatest fear against you?" **Miss Martian went down to one knee, **"Psimon says… show me who…" **he removed his hood,** "or rather what you really are."**

Miss Martian held her head,

**"No… no no! This IS who I am!" **She hunched over; fingers extending in length. Slowly, her clothes began to rip and her face became distorted. Going through the final transformation, she changed into her real form; a large white Martian.

_~Boys POV, Harjavti's Office~_

Superboy, Kid Flash and Robin managed to stop the Bialyian soldiers; they all laid on the ground knocked out. Harjavti's daughter joined them,

"Thank you for saving my Father. We will take care of him now."

"Our pleasure."

"Boys!" Angelee screamed into the coms.

"Crane…" Robin talked into the coms, "Is that you?"

"Who do you think it is the tooth fairy? You guys okay?"

K.F. was glad to hear her voice,

"Beautiful, thank god you're here. You need to get here like yesterday."

Smiling at the thought, Angelee went back to the mission,

"What's happening?"

"Miss Martian went off to fight Psimon and we just took out some Bialyian soldiers trying to kill Harjavti." Superboy caught her up to speed.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Robin was cold and cruel, "we can handle things." He removed his com, "Come on, let's go find Miss M." He took off down the hallway Miss M went through earlier.

K.F. and Superboy shrugged at each other. Superboy talked to Crane,

"Good to hear you; we missed you."

"I missed you guys too. Keep me posted and be careful."

"We will…" K.F. told her before running after Robin.

_~Normal POV~_

The boys were running through the hallway to find Miss Martian,

**"M'gann! We're coming!"** Superboy was leading; he was determined to help her. Reaching the doorway, the boys groaned as they held their heads from a psychic energy. The fell to the floor as Psimon applauded,

**"Psimon says smartly done; brain blasting your own team. I had no idea you'd go to such lengths to hide your true self from your good friends. Well actually I did. But you needn't not bothered; it's being recorded for posterity."**

The white Miss Martian noticed all the screens showing her true form,

**"NO!" **A wave of telepathic energy was shot at Psimon; unfortunately, it didn't hit him due to a force field.

**"Uh uh uh,"** his index finger was waved back and forth, **"I didn't say Psimon says."** The telepathic wave was sent back towards Miss Martian; hitting her and sending her into her mind.

_~Angelee's POV~_

Gripping her head, Angelee felt the brain blast the boys were hit with.

"Ugh… what is happening?" With her eyes white, Angelee brought her soul to Qurac to see what was going on. There, she saw the boys unconscious on the ground, "Oh no…" she appeared back in Mount Justice, "something's happened… I have to get there."

Batman put a hand on her shoulder,

"They can handle it. You and I… need to have a talk…"

That couldn't be good… whenever Batman wanted to 'talk', it meant he was about to lecture her.

_~Normal POV, Qurac~_

Defeating Psimon, Miss Martian returned to her team form; green. Kneeling over Superboy, she went to wake him,

"Conner," his eyes opened, "you okay?"

Superboy, Robin and Kid Flash sat up; K.F. holding his head,

"And there's the headache."

Getting to his feet, Robin rubbed his head,

"Psimon?"

"He brain blasted you; I stopped him." Looking over her left shoulder, she pointed out Psimon in a catatonic state in a pile of crushed chairs; drool falling from his lip.

_~FF to the next morning~_

Queen Bee was ordering to meet with Harjavti; however, the Quraci military wouldn't allow her.

"What do you mean the President won't see me? He invited me!"

"Not of my free will!" Harjavti hollered from the balcony of the palace, "No! But now that I am free of your minion's thrall, the Quraci people will never suffer your radical rule!"

Queen Bee pointed towards the balcony,

"Mark me Harjavti; you WILL suffer for this! Qurac will be mine!"

Inside the palace office, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Harjavti and his daughter stood in silence. The office doors opened to reveal Queen Bee who shape shifted into Miss Martian.

"Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that," Robin confronted her, "but I couldn't think of any other way to convince the public that Queen Bee was behind this."

K.F. punched his shoulder,

"Dude… saving a country… pretty big win for your first turn as leader."

Chuckling, Robin was modest,

"Yeah…thanks…" he rubbed his shoulder.

_~Logan Animal Sanctuary~_

Back at the Logan Animal Sanctuary, the team gathered with Marie to watch the latest press conference of Rumaan Harjavti and Bruce Wayne.

"And I assure you, the Wayne Foundation is here to do whatever it can," the screen was Bruce Wayne and Harjavti shaking hands, "to help you and your people rebuild Qurac."

Marie turned the TV off.

"Gee, Bruce Wayne sure got here fast," Kid Flash was standing behind Robin, "almost like he knew…" Robin elbowed him in the gut; shutting him up.

Trying to act subtle, Robin put his arms behind his head,

"Don't you have a souvenir to collect or something?" A large grin crawled across his face.

Acting like M'gann, Kid hit the side of his head,

"Hello Megan," he dashed over to the TV stand and picked up a tape and leaned in front of Miss Martian, "something you'd like to tell us?"

Growing nervous, Miss Martian glanced around the room; all eyes were on her,

"Growing up on Mars was…not a happy time for me. But I started watching the broadcast my Uncle sent from Earth to teach us about our sister planet. When I saw Hello Megan, something just clicked. Maybe it was the similarities in our names…maybe it was the way all Megan's problems could be solved in 22minutes. All I know for sure is… that Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood. So when I came to Earth, and had to adopt a human form, I chose you. Well," she chuckled, "Megan."

Kid Flash and Robin looked at each other. They both thought the same thing; how did Angelee get through her rough childhood.

"Which begs the question…" Robin started, "what do you really look like?"

Miss Martian knew she would never show her true white form. Instead, she rose to her feet and made her hair disappear.

"Bald M'gann…still hot." K.F. had to throw that in there… he couldn't let it go.

Rising to his feet, Superboy took her hand,

"You know you don't have to put on a mask for me."

"I do it for me," Miss Martian backed up and her hair reappeared, "this is who I am; inside. Please don't be mad."

"Mad," Marie placed a hand over her chest, "I'm honored. M'gann you saved my son; he says he's your blood brother now and I agree. _(Foreshadowing for season 2… dun dun dun…)_ You're family."

Smiling at each other, Miss Martian strode over and hugged Marie,

"Thank you. You can't know what that means to me."

_~Miss Martian's POV~_

Walking to Garfield's bedroom to say good-bye,

"Garfield…" she gasped when she saw Queen Bee on the bed next to his sleeping body.

"SShh," Queen Bee raised a finger to her lips, "it would be a shame to wake him," she stroked Garfield's hair, "I might have to order my little thrall here to damage itself," Miss Martian's eyes went green; ready to attack, "ah uh… he already has orders to do just that if anything happens to me," realizing what could happen, Miss M's eyes went normal again, "now…" Queen Bee continued, "your performance… a bit over the top I think but then, you haven't practiced me the way you've perfected the role of Megan," Queen Bee rose to her feet, "that's right…poor Psimon's not the only one who knows your true form. And if you don't corporate, I'll make sure everyone knows what you really are." Queen Bee blackmailed her. She knew Miss Martian would do anything to hide her white form from the team; even if that meant working with the enemy.

In the blink of an eye, Queen Bee was gone. Miss Martian couldn't say a word… was she going to risk Garfield's life again? No way, she couldn't; she had to corporate with Queen Bee's demands. Saying good-bye to Garfield, she left his room and she and the team went to the bio-ship.

_~FF to November 24__th__, 09:47, Normal POV, Mount Justice~_

Angelee had spent the past day in the Cave; man did she miss this place. Standing in her room, everything was where she left it. The bed was still made, the chalk still in her nightstand drawer… everything just the way it was. It felt weird being back in the Cave for more than five minutes like she did for Wally's birthday. But she missed it; being in the Cave. Was she ready to come back? Was she ready to face her confusion head on? Could she do it? Slowly sitting on the foot of her bed, she looked around the room. This was she belonged; this was who she was… a hero. It was that very reason she came back to Earth instead of staying on Trivoyian. She had to come back; this was her life.

"RECOGNIZED ROBIN! B01! KID FLASH! B04! MISS MARTIAN! B06! SUPERBOY! B05!" The computer announced the arrival of the rest of team. This was it; it was time. Taking a large breath, Angelee got off her bed and left her room. Walking through the hallways, she headed for the Mission Room.

Reaching the end of the hallway, she froze and didn't enter yet. The others were getting evaluated on the mission.

"Good job on the mission today. Robin… you were a satisfactory leader. The Quraci government and its people send their thanks. They will begin rebuilding immediately," Batman paused and looked over the shoulders of the team. He saw Angelee waiting there, "that is enough for now. I believe someone would like to have a few words." He glared at her in the doorway. That was his way of saying okay, you can come out now.

Inching out, Angelee gathered herself. The team turned around and saw her coming.

"Angelee!" Miss Martian exclaimed in excitement. She ran and hugged her.

Grunting at the impact, Angelee hugged her back,

"Good to see you too M'gann," they broke the hug, "hi boys."

Smiling, Superboy and Kid Flash hugged her; they were thrilled to see her.

"We're so glad to see you." K.F. patted her shoulder while Superboy had a large smile,

"It hasn't been the same around here without you."

Blushing, Angelee looked at Robin; Robin looked at her. They couldn't find the passion to embrace each other like everyone was expecting them to; something felt off between them. The tension between them grew so thick the others were able to cut it with a knife. Attempting to relieve some of that tension, Kid Flash asked her,

"So Angelee… are you returning to the team?"

With a slight smile, Angelee nodded,

"I am… I've been gone long enough. I know what I want; it's time for me to return."

That was the best news they heard all day.

"Well it's about time." K.F. threw his hands in the air. Robin didn't say anything; he couldn't find words to say, "Dude," he elbowed him, "aren't you gonna say something?"

"It's okay Wally; he doesn't have to say anything," she was disappointed; she expected him to say something by now, "but I need to head back to Nicki's gather my things."

"I'll come with…" Robin volunteered. He wanted to talk to her alone.

"Alright… but I can't guarantee Nicki will be happy to see you."

_~Angelee and Dick's POV, Gotham City~_

Arriving in Gotham City, Robin was now dressed as Dick and following Angelee through the streets to Nicki's house. Going past parks and buildings, they walked into the gated community of Highland Palms. Walking passed exquisite homes, they came to a large dark brick house with a circular drive.

"You should wait here," Angelee started up the driveway, "I won't be long."

"No… we need to talk so I'm coming with."

"There's nothing to say Dick. I know what I want and I'm ready to come back to the team. If you don't know then that's okay; take all the time you need."

"I know what I want Angelee…but I don't want to hurt you and make things awkward between us."

With a slight giggle, Angelee told him what they wanted.

"Dick… I already know what you want because I want the same thing. You want to be with Zatanna but want us to be part of each other lives. I want to love William forever but don't want us to drift apart. We know how we feel about each other but both of us moved on. We can feel the same way about each other and for the others we moved on to. Go for Zatanna; don't worry about me. Now come on, I wanna get my things before it gets too late." They continued their way up the driveway finally reaching the front door. Opening it, Angelee called to let Nicki know she's back, "NICKI! I'M BACK!"

The red-headed, brown-eyed girl came down the stairs,

"There you are; everything okay?" She noticed Dick standing next to her, "Oh… look what the cat dragged in."

"Nicki… be nice."

"It's okay Angelee; she has every right to be upset. I'm just here to help her get her things."

"You're going back?"

"I have to Nicki; it's where I belong."

Growing concerned, Nicki pulled Angelee upstairs,

"We'll be right back," she dragged her to the guest bedroom; Angelee's room for the past two weeks, "Ang… are you sure you're ready?"

Angelee began packing her clothes from the closet and drawers,

"Nicki… I have to; the team needs me. I've been here for two weeks; I think that's long enough."

"We told you," Nicki went into the personal bathroom to grab Angelee's toiletries', "you can stay as long as you need to; completely figure everything out. We don't want you to feel like you're being invasive or anything."

"No no it's not that. I appreciate the hospitality but being on the team is where I belong. Going from the Manor to school, to the Cave then back to Wayne Manor for school the next morning; that's my life. Being on missions; using my powers… being in the bio-ship; that who I am."

Emerging from the bathroom, Nicki had all of Angelee's shampoos and such,

"But… don't you wish you had a normal life for a change? I mean, you were on our own from the time you were 4 until 10, then became a hero and spent the past two years wearing a mask and cape at night alongside Batman and Robin. Don't you wish you could have a normal teenage life?"

Angelee paused to think about it. Smiling, she recalled a dream she had a few nights ago.

_~Flashback three nights ago, Angelee's dream~ (This is where the seeing the future thing gets more complicated. Like I said in the Trivoyian chapters, in a way she can see the future. She's able to see two futures in one dream and able to change the future in the dream. You'll see what I mean.)_

Sunlight surrounded her; green grass cushioned her feet. Looking around, she didn't recognize where she was. Where was she?

"Honey… the doctor is on the phone!" A soft voice yelled for her.

"Coming!" The now grown up Angelee went into the moderate sized house with a large picture window to the right of the door. Going through the front door, she walked into the living room and held the phone to her ear, "Doctor Vaughn, thank you for calling…uh huh… so everything is alright… completely healthy…" she sighed, "oh thank goodness… no… we want to be surprised this time…yes… thank you so much… of course… you too… bye bye." She hung up the phone, "Doctor Vaughn said everything is fine; it's completely healthy."

The soft voice hugged her,

"That's great to hear."

The grown-up Angelee smiled then rubbed her stomach until she heard two voices scream,

"MOOMM!" A blonde haired, blue eyed boy came running in with a black haired, hazel eyed boy behind him screaming,

"Don't listen to him I didn't do anything!"

"What's going on you two?"

"John was in the basement wearing Dad's old costume."

The man glared at the black haired boy,

"What did I say about wearing that?"

"Hey, Mary was wearing Mom's. We were pretending to be you two back when you were younger."

Smiling, Angelee placed a tender hand on the man's arm,

"Dear calm down. They were just pretending."

Sighing, the man rubbed his face,

"We really need to find a better place for them; somewhere where little hands won't be able to get a hold of them." He tickled John.

"Speaking of Mary… where is your sister?"

"Out in the backyard practicing her powers," Jason informed making Angelee panic, "don't worry Mom she has the amulet just in case if something should happen."

"At least she wears it; you never did." Angelee ruffled Jason's blonde hair. He was the perfect combination of the two of them.

John and Jason were twins. John was older and so much like his father. The black hair and physical stature gave him away immediately to anyone who knew his father. He also had the love of gymnastics; he was just as good as his father as well at his age. He was more competitive, focused and had the brains to match. What made him different was he didn't get any of Angelee's powers and he was okay with that. He made up for it by being a whiz in gymnastics. Jason was a few minutes younger and the perfect cross between them. Having her blonde hair but his eyes, he had her powers but his battle style. He resembled more of Angelee than the other two in physicality but resembled the personality of his father. He had his love of technology and was able to hack any computer system by the time he was six. That also made him get in trouble a lot in school. He would hack the teacher's computer and change his grade to suit him. He also never listened to directions too much; especially when it came to wearing the amulet while his powers were developing; he thought it was too girly. Jason also got Angelee's attitude; the take control when things got out of control attitude. Now Mary-Karen resembled her father to a perfect "T". She had his hair, eyes and personality. She was his mini-me some people would say. The only distinction to Angelee was Mary-Karen, or Mary for short, showed immensely strong powers for being only six; just like Angelee did at that age. Other than that, Mary was just like him; agile, quiet and barely a sleeper. She had his brains, his face and his personality. If she didn't get enough attention, she would get jealous and make no effort in hiding it. She also took direction extremely well for her age. Sometimes she would try to take off the amulet but if he or Angelee caught her and told her no, she wouldn't fuss with it the rest of the day. But all three kids had one thing in common; they all had martial arts practice and would soon be experts just like their parents.

Jason shoved Angelee's hand away,

"It was way to girly for me Mom. Besides, I don't have that strong of powers like she does."

"But you still have some and you had to learn to control it without exposing it to the entire school." John was staring at a picture on the mantle, "what are you staring at John?"

"This old picture… why did you and Dad leave?"

The man wrapped an arm around Angelee's waist

"Your mother and I wanted to give you kids the most normal life we could. Once we got married, we agreed to give our kids as normal lives as we could; something neither of us really had. We didn't want our lives interfering with you raising our kids."

"But wasn't it hard leaving? They'd had been your friends for years; how did you break it to them?" Jason wondered. His parents didn't talk about their past life too much; so much was left out.

"Of course it was hard," Angelee started, "but we didn't you kids to be caught up in that life. We wanted you guys to have a better childhood and teenage life than we did. Sure we loved every minute of it… but we loved being parents more."

"We didn't want our enemies to get a hold of you kids or any other future children we had and using you against us. They would be relentless to get us to surrender; even if that meant using the people close to us," the man started, "and we didn't want to leave our children parentless if the worse should have happened."

John and Jason stared at the picture; their parents were smiling,

"Do you think you'll ever go back?"

Looking at each other, the grown-ups answered the question,

"Probably not," This saddened the boys.

"Why don't you go outside and play with your sister; make sure her powers didn't get too out of control."

"Okay Mom!" The boys ran off; a dog running after them.

Angelee and the man looked at the picture,

"How do you think our lives would be now if we were still heroes?"

_~Alternate future dream~ (This is what I mean by in a way she can see the future; if she says something in one dream, like that question, her powers will show her what it could possibly be and completely change the dream.)_

Everything around her changed. Instead of being in a nice home like that other version of the dream, she was on top of a roof watching the building across the street. Things were dingy, dark and gloomy.

"Do you think he'll strike tonight?"

"I don't know," the soft voice responded next to her, "but we can't risk not showing up and his does strike." He was looking through a pair of binoculars.

"I hope the twins are alright."

"I'm sure they're fine. If something was wrong, Nicki would've called by now and let us know. There!" He pointed to figures entering the skylight on the building, "Let's go!" Angelee sighed and made them invisible then flew them across the street. Reaching the roof, they landed and became visible again; hiding behind a wall. **"On three we attack… one… two… three! Now!"** He jumped over the wall and threw bolas at the figures sending them to the ground unable to move.

"Well well… if it isn't the happy couple. Still trying to foil our plan I see?" One of the figures still standing teased them.

More figures jumped down the skylight,

"Crane handle things up here I got inside!"

"On it!" Angelee dressed as Crane flew over the wall and held out her hand; levitating the remaining figures in the air, "GO!"

He jumped through the skylight while she fought on the roof. After so many years of fighting them, one of the figures held out a fiery red gem; rendering Crane's powers useless. Grunting from the awkward feeling, the levitating figures slammed to the hard concrete as she fell to one knee.

"After so many years we finally figured out one of your weakness at the power-level!" The holder snickered.

Grinning, Crane jumped up and somersaulted closer to the figures before sending a kick into the chest of one of them,

"That doesn't mean I'm out for the count!" She back-flipped away from another who attempted to round-house kick her. Over the years, she became a martial arts expert and with who she was going up against, thank god she did.

**"Kitty Kumbata is here."**

** "She herself is here?"** Crane landed a round-house kick to a League of Assassins member.

**"Yeah,"** he grunted, **"gonna need your help down here."**

** "On my way."** Kicking the red colored gem from its holder; permitting her to use her powers again. With a single wave of her wrist, everyone fell to the floor, "Excuse me folks, I'm needed inside." She floated through the skylight and landed next to him; Kitty Kumbata standing across from him.

_~End dream~_

"Ang…" Nicki nudged her, "you okay?"

"Huh?" Angelee remembered where she was, "Yeah, was just thinking of something."

"So… don't you want a normal life?"

Smiling and folding some clothes into the suitcase, Angelee sighed,

"There will be plenty of time to have a normal life once I'm older. For now, I'm going to enjoy being a hero while I can."

"Hey," Dick peeked his head through the doorway, "I hate to interrupt but I wanted to check if everything's alright."

"Oh yeah we're fine," Angelee placed the last bit of clothes in the suitcase and zipped it, "you ready?"

"As long as you are."

"I'll help you downstairs." Nicki grabbed her pillows and her backpack with her school stuff.

"Thanks." Angelee levitated her suitcase down the stairs while Dick carried a shoulder tote and two other bags with various items.

Reaching downstairs, Nicki handed Angelee's pillows and her backpack to Dick before turning to Angelee,

"It's going to feel weird waking up tomorrow morning and you not being at the table for breakfast," the girls giggled, "you have everything?"

Angelee looked at all her stuff,

"I think so."

"Good," with a huff, Nicki held out her arms and they hugged, "you be careful okay?"

"You don't need to worry about me; I can handle myself you know."

Giggling, Nicki released the hug and opened the front door for them,

"You can handle anything; I know that. Just… remember to be a teenager at times… okay?"

"Okay," Angelee and Dick walked through the door, "I'll see you at school on Monday. And thanks for everything; you're the best."

"It was nothing you know that. We loved having you."

"Come on," Dick juggled all the bags, "we should be getting back before Wally and Conner start to panic and come looking for you."

"Yeah; they were so thrilled I was back." Smiling at her best friend, Angelee gave one last hug to Nicki then took off, "Thanks again!"

Nicki watched Angelee and Dick walk down her driveway; heading back to their superheroed lives. Was she ever jealous of their lives? No… if anything, she felt bad for them; having to hide their secret from people they cared about, risking their lives to protect people they don't even know… forgetting to be themselves, their true selves, most of the time. Watching Dick and Angelee reach the end, Angelee turned around to wave good-bye one last time; even though it wouldn't be the last time they'd see each other like ever, Nicki saw it as losing her best friend, her sister to a world she didn't understand. She waved back and saw them continue on their way back to Mount Justice. Monday… it seemed like an eternity away. What was she going to do tomorrow? For the past two weeks, her and Angelee would have girl time; going to the mall, getting manicures and pedicures… talk about boys… they couldn't do it while Angelee was busy being Black Crane; she'd always be at the Cave on the weekends. Nicki would have to be forced to resort back to her usual lifestyle; arguing with her younger brothers.

_~Mount Justice~_

"RECOGNIZED ROBIN! B01! BLACK CRANE! B02!" Angelee and Robin materialized into the Cave.

"You're back," M'gann calmed down, "we were starting to worry."

"No… she and Conner were starting to worry." Wally denied.

"Oh come on Wally; you were the first one to say 'maybe something happened. We should go looking for her' and 'maybe she decided not to come back after all. Maybe Robin did something again to make her angry.'" M'gann teased him.

Laughing, Angelee went passed them towards her room,

"Don't worry guys; I'm not ready for a normal life yet." She continued to her room; Dick right behind her, "You can just put the bags and everything down Dick. I'll put everything away." Bags upon bags were dropped to the floor, "Thanks for the help." A tote bag was opened and the contents were taken out.

Dick stood by the door; wanting to say something,

"Angelee… we're cool now right?"

"Yeah of course," she emptied another tote bag, "why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know just something seems… different."

"It will for a while. We just have to deal with it."

Dick wasn't sure. He wanted to say more but didn't want to press the issue. Turning to the door, it slid open,

"It's good to have you back. Things haven't been the same." He said before walking through the door.

"It's good to be back…" the door shut behind him allowing Angelee to plop on the bed. Pulling out the sketchbook from her backpack, she flipped to the page that had the drawing from her dream. On it was her, the man and the three kids; each one drawn exactly like she saw them in the dream. It took her over three hours to get all the details right. What did that dream tell her? And what did the other version she saw mean? How did she see the other version in the same dream? Which version did she want in her future; the version where she gives up being Black Crane to be a normal mother of three with a fourth on the way; happily married and he gave up being a hero too… or the other version; leaving her kids to babysitters at night while she and him went out to protect the city? Tracing her fingertips over the original version's drawing, she felt a light smile grow on her face, "would you ever give up being a hero Dick?"

_Alrighty… that's a wrap people! I must say, I like the ending. It's pretty good if I do say so myself. So, here's the agenda; I'm omitting the episode "Agendas" but doing a longer cameo in "Insecurity" and a mention of Dick's birthday. For this series, his birthday is December 1__st__, 1996 so I'm going with that date. He'll be turning 14 so that means the season is taking place during 2010 but the series premiere was in 2011. "Agendas" and "Insecurity" didn't air until 2012 but the dates are 2010 so that's what I'm going with. Anyways, "Insecurity" part 1 won't be up until probably Thursday or Friday; I have to go back to my sister's tomorrow and I'll be there until Wednesday afternoon. That episode will focus on Red Arrow joining the team, him and Angelee repairing their friendship and the main focus will be on Angelee being back on the team while Artemis Red Arrow, Aqualad and Kid Flash are on a mission. Angelee will be spending time with M'gann; talking about the two weeks she was gone and her training again. I might add her communicating with Trivoyian for the first time since she left; not sure yet I'll see. So I hope everyone liked the chapter and is continuing to like the story. Only a few more episodes and we're at the end. Like I said in the beginning, I would like to get your input on what to do for between seasons; an entire story consisting of a few chapters or just making them a prologue chapter or two in the sequel for Season 2? Please review and let me know what you want to see. Much appreciated and much love._


	42. Chapter 42-Insecurity Part 1

_Hey readers, I'm back. I'm sorry I was gone for so long; was at my sister's last week, got back on Wednesday but I was sick for two days from Tuesday to Thursday with the stomach flu. On Friday I got my ears pierced and spent the day at the mall with a friend… then I ended up spending the weekend there. But I'm not going anywhere this week; my butt is gonna be at the table writing. I'm hoping to finish the story this week; only 3 episodes left after this one. So… this chapter is "Insecurity" where Red Arrow joins the team and he and Black Crane rekindle their friendship. It's also the beginning to finding out the big secret and the climb to the end of the story. Everyone enjoy and please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions._

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 42-Insecurity Part 1

_~December 5__th__, 17:04 or 5:04pm, Mount Justice, Normal POV~_

Everyone was gathered near the zeta tubes except for Angelee and Artemis. Artemis was in Gotham and Angelee was at Wayne Manor. She wasn't allowed to go to the Cave for the rest of the week which totally bummed her out; especially since she was gone for two weeks. She was anxious to get back out there; be Black Crane again. Things had been going smoothly for a while but the team hadn't gotten a mission in the past week from Batman; he had to attend an important meeting in the Watchtower but refused to say the reason. All he said was it was "League Business"; whatever that meant. All she knew was whatever happened it was important and required Batman's full attention. And to make things even more difficult, Robin was with Batman working on a case in Gotham and she was forced to stay home; Batman didn't want her first mission back from a two week absence to be something big like everything is in Gotham. Not to mention she was grounded… again. And when she'd get grounded, Black Crane was grounded too. She had to do something stupid like that again; and the year was going so well for her so far. The best part of the week so far was Dick's birthday a few days ago; but that was also the day she got grounded.

_~Wayne Manor, December 1__st_

The school day ended and instead of going to the Cave, Angelee went back to the Manor for Dick's birthday. They always did something special with Bruce for his birthday so she and Dick would celebrate his birthday tomorrow at the Cave with the team. Rushing up to her room in the Manor, she threw her backpack on her bed and opened her closet door. Levitating box after box, each one was beautifully wrapped and decorated with bows and ribbons. Countless hours and nights were spent wrapping all his gifts for him. The house was already decorated thanks to her powers over-night and man did it look nice.

Levitating the boxes downstairs, Angelee walked into the parlor where Alfred was setting the other presents down from him and Bruce,

"Ahh Miss Angelica; how was school today?"

"Boring. Doctor Aaron gave us a ton of biology homework. And Misses Taylor got angry with me because I was ahead of the class in math."

Chuckling, Alfred nodded in agreement. Misses Taylor was the same teacher Dick had when he was at that school and she yelled at him too. She had quite a few talks with Bruce while Dick was Gotham Junior High and he expected the same for Angelee. Bruce always pushed the importance of an education to the kids so he expected the best from them.

"We're home!" Bruce called from the front door.

The large doors echoed shut and the sound of running feet brought a smile to Angelee's face.

"You will never guess what happened to me today?"

"You grew wings and flew all around the world in under 20minutes?" Smirking, Angelee rearranged the present pile.

"Pretty close. Professor Hodge gave me a homework pass good for an entire week of no homework."

"Oh but you love doing homework. The more you get the happier you are!" She had to tease him; he was the biggest homework nerd she knew.

Sticking his tongue out, Dick jumped onto the couch when Bruce came into the parlor,

"Angelica… my office…now…"

Wondering what was going on, Angelee followed Bruce into his large over-sized office. Bruce sat on his large mahogany desk and ushered her to sit in the chair in front of him.

"Everything alright?" She asked while sitting in the leather chair.

His arms were folded across his large chest,

"I got a call from your Principal today…"

Angelee gulped; she knew what it was about,

"Oh?"

"Yes… he told me about the fight you got into yesterday," his eyes stared at her, "anything you'd like to explain?"

"What was I supposed to do? She was talking smack about the team! I couldn't let that go!"

Bruce exhaled,

"I was hoping you'd be able to stay out of trouble this year," he rubbed his face; "you didn't use your powers did you?"

"Of course not Bruce! I know when I can and can't use them. I only gave her a black eye, a fat lip and a few bruises." Angelee tried to make everything sound innocent; it wasn't working, "I've done worse…"

Shaking his head, Bruce wasn't happy but he didn't want to raise his voice,

"You're grounded for the rest of the week."

"Wh…? Come on that's not fair! Did you really expect me to let the comments she made about the team go?"

"Yes," Bruce started then Angelee folded her arms, "you are better than that. They are just words Angelica and everyone is entitled to their own opinion. If she doesn't like the team then she has every right to feel that way." Angelee was pouting, "Come on; let's go allow Dick to open his presents before he blows up." Bruce got off the desk and left the office; Angelee right behind him.

_~Present Day~_

Sitting on her ledge, Angelee was wondering what the rest of the team was doing. Bruce and Dick were in the BatCave since Dick got home from school; this case they were working on was more complicated than they expected and it took up most of their time. Working on her art homework, her teacher assigned them all to show something that makes them feel alive; feel happy. Oh how she wished she could draw herself being Black Crane but she couldn't; she had to keep that secret from the class. What else was there for her to draw? What else made her feel alive; feel happy? Usually she has no problem drawing something but this time was difficult. Staring out over the grounds, it finally hit her; her drawing on her ledge made her feel happy… well it was the next best thing. Casting the usual spell on her pencil, it came alive and began to draw itself. It drew a farther image of the ledge; a view from the doorway.

Finally the drawing finished and the complete assignment was done. Looking over the work, Angelee was quite pleased. The finished drawing was her room from the doorway. At the far right edge, it had her bed and nightstand; the left had the entry to her bathroom and right in the middle was the window ledge with her sitting on it; sketchbook in hand. On the page, her back was against the wall, her knees housed the sketchbook. Slightly hunched over, the drawn her had a pencil in hand and her hair gently resting over her right shoulder. That was very common with her when she leaned against the wall; her hair always fell to her right and sometimes would blow over her face if a gust of wind blew in. This was the second best drawing she could do for the assignment. Of course she would've preferred to do her as Black Crane… but this would have to suffice.

It was still early; only 5:00 so that means Bruce and Dick hadn't left yet.

"I suppose I should do my biology and math homework; get those done and over with… it's not like I have anything else better to do." The sketchbook was shut, moved to the side and she got off the ledge. Reaching into her red and blue backpack, her overly large advanced algebra book, biology and their respected binders were removed. Plopping them beside he ledge, she sat back down. Bruce didn't like her sitting there while doing homework. Not only did it have a tendency to distract her but he was afraid papers would get caught by the wind and fly off somewhere… or the books would fall and get ruined. But she loved sitting at the ledge; the calming New England breeze kept her senses sharp. Sure it also made her distracted while doing her homework but she didn't care.

_~Mount Justice, December 5__th__, 17:04 or 5:04pm~_

Near the zeta tubes, the rest of the team and some of the Leaguers were huddled around Red Arrow who finally agreed to join the team. Wally and Kaldur couldn't be happier; their long-time friend had finally rejoined them.

"RECOGNIZED ARTEMIS! B08!"

Green Arrow looked at the zeta tube to see Artemis materializing,

"Ah Artemis; just in time. Look who's agreed to join the team!"

Red Arrow turned towards her while Wally had a large smile on his face,

"Finally!"

Unmoved, Artemis was clearly unhappy,

"Sure…team's needed a REAL archer." She headed over to the others, "Is Crane around?"

"No… she's been grounded from what Batman told me." Green Arrow let the team know.

With a slight chuckle, Wally told them what really happened,

"Which means Angelee got grounded and when she gets grounded, Black Crane is super-glued to the ground."

"Okay people," Arrow went behind Wally, "listen up. The dynamic duos on a case in Gotham but Batman," he was typing on a holographic keyboard, "gave me a heads up. Sportsmaster was spotted coming through Louis Armstrong, New Orleans International Airport..."

"In full costume?" Zatanna was playing the role of Robin and Black Crane making everyone look at her, "Nervy."

Thank goodness for her Crane wasn't there; she would've laughed at her.

"In street clothes," a screen next to Sportsmaster's screen showed the airport, "facial recognition software picked up the ID. Find out what he's up to."

"All of us? Seems a little overkill for a shadow job."

Red Tornado agreed with Superboy,

"Perhaps a small squad. Miss Martian's camouflage abilities seem… ideal."

Green Arrow had a different plan,

"I thought the sidekicks…" he corrected himself, "sorry… EX sidekicks…could suit up on this," Red Arrow, Aqualad, and Wally smiled at each other. The original three; the only thing missing was Robin and it would be the original four again, "Aqualad, Kid Flash and Red Arrow." The three boys were thrilled to be back together on a mission; just the three of them. They knew each other's strengths and able to compensate for each other's weaknesses. It was the perfect squad.

Superboy, in his own way, was happy he wasn't going.

"Good; stake-outs make me crazy." It really did.

"We could use the night off." Miss Martian and Superboy smiled at each other. It wasn't very often they got to spend the night with just them; it would be a nice change of pace.

But Artemis wasn't about to be left alone at the Cave with the love birds,

"I want in! With M'gann, Robin and Black Crane out, NO ONE'S logged more hours at piloting the bio-ship." She did have a point. After Miss Martian, Robin and Crane had the most hours logged. They used to compete with each other to see who the better flyer was. Of course Crane beat him every time.

_~Flashback~_

"Alright you two; time for the final challenge," Miss Martian stared at Robin and Black Crane; they were up to their usual 'I can pilot the bio-ship better than you can' deal again, "the final challenge is everything put together; piloting, firing and concentration." Robin grinned; he did have better concentration than her but she always beat him in piloting, "The winner of this competition will have bragging rights between you two. Robin, you're first."

Smiling, he started towards the bio-ship.

"Try not to have the bio-ship explode this time… or get hit with your own laser." Black Crane mocked him.

"See you in the winner's circle Angel." With a wink, he boarded the bio-ship.

The bio-ship rose to the skies; waiting for the competition to start.

"Three… two…one!" Miss Martian started the competition. Creating targets and attackers, Black Crane watched Robin pilot the bio-ship around the targets and shooting down the attackers. He was doing well; much better than she thought he would do.

A whole hour passed; the longest he's ever lasted. Beginning to panic, Crane thought he might actually win; until he was gained up on by four attackers. He was shot from behind; the bio-ship spiraling to the ground.

"So what do I have to beat?"

Aqualad looked at the stats,

"He lasted 1hour and 5minutes; shot down 136attackers and hit 94targets; new personal best for him."

This made her worried; that was more than her last run. The bio-landed and the hatch opened; Robin exiting,

"So… how did I do?"

"1hour 5minutes, 136attackers and 94targets." Superboy repeated the stats.

"Yes," Robin had a large grin, "good luck Angel."

"Don't get too comfortable; you'll be shaking in your cape." Black Crane entered the bio-ship and sat at the helm; it was her turn.

Exhaling, she waited for the countdown as she rose to the skies. Hearing the countdown, it reached one; giving her the go ahead. Cutting out any distractions, her full attention was on the competition. Weaving in and out of attackers, one by one they were shot out of the sky. Hitting the targets, she refused to keep track until the end of the competition. Not knowing how long she lasted, she finally was hit by an attacker and plummeted to the ground.

"Dang…" she stood up and exited the bio-ship only to see Robin pouting, "what?"

"I hate you; you know that?"

"What? What did I do?"

Laughing, Aqualad gave her stats,

"You lasted 1hour and 38minutes, shot down 185attackers and hit 146targets; that is second under Miss Martian."

Smiling, Crane ruffled Robin's hair,

"Ohhh tough luck kid… better luck next time."

_~Present day~_

Crane never let Robin forget that competition. But after that, Artemis wanted to practice and become better. She was third out of the group and only wanted to get better.

"Artemis… are you sure?" Green Arrow was skeptical; he didn't think it was a good idea.

But Artemis was determined,

"Absolutely."

It was settled; Artemis was going. But why? No one but her knew… and no one would find out.

_~Angelee's POV, Gotham City, 21:27 or 9:27pm~_

Sitting in her room… again… Angelee was growing bored out of her skull. Being grounded stunk now more than it ever did. She's been grounded so many times she lost count; all because of school. Bad grades, fights at school, sneaking out of the house at night to go on patrol without Batman or Robin…but this time felt different. This time, she hated being grounded. It took everything she had to not sneak out and go to the Cave; how she wanted to be there, especially now. The manor had grown dull; Batman and Robin left and Alfred went to sleep. What was left for her to do? She could always contact Lucinda but she couldn't do it at the Manor; it had to wait until she got to the Cave over the weekend. Staring at the bookshelves that housed her sketchbooks, every single one was removed and placed on the floor in front of the bed.

"It's been a long time since I've looked at these," she opened the oldest one. Her very first sketchbook had kittens and was crinkled on the corners; it was from when she was four. Flipping through it, drawings of her parents, her dog Jax and the garden at her last house was constantly drawn. That was her life; especially her parents. The next four were the six years she was on her own; random drawings of random people in the various cities she ended up in. There was one particular drawing that caught her attention; a drawing of the Superman statue in Metropolis, "Oh yeah… I forgot I was in Metropolis before I ended up here. I should show Superman this one the next time I see him," the next two were her life in Gotham before becoming Black Crane. Page after page was Wayne Manor; the lavish grounds, Alfred cleaning, Bruce sitting behind his desk in his office, him sitting at the BatComputer in the BatCave… Dick training in the gym… and of course he and Bruce playing basketball. The next one was her life after becoming Black Crane and before joining the team. A drawing of her suit hanging on its hook in the BatCave brought a smile to her face; that was the day her costume was finished; the day she officially became a hero. The final page of that sketchbook was her costume hanging next to Bruce's and Dick's costumes; beside Batman and Robin. The rest of the sketchbooks were her joining the team; the more recent ones were the ones drawn at the beach after Aqualad came back from Atlantis, "that was the best day."

Four drawings were done that day; two of them playing volleyball, one of the girls laying on the water's edge, another of the boys playing Frisbee and the final two were the best; one was the group drawing and the other was just her and Robin.

The group drawing had Kid Flash kneeling behind Artemis and Miss Martian with his arms around their necks, Aqualad between Miss Martian and herself, Robin on her other side and Superboy next to Artemis. Everyone but Artemis had large smiles on their faces. Too bad the team didn't see this,

"I should frame this and put it up in the Cave; the team would love to see it." Flipping the page, the final drawing made her choke; it was her and Robin. They were lying on their backs; their hands under their heads and staring at each other. The pencil did such a good job at capturing each detail; the water would lap every so often; wetting their suits and hair and it managed to capture it. Tracing her fingers over his face, she went back to the dream she had at Nicki's. Could that future really happen? Could she really stop being Black Crane to be the best mother she could? Would he hang up the cape to be there for them; 100 percent? "Only time is going to tell I guess." Looking at the clock; it took her an hour and half to look at all the books. Levitating them back into the bookshelf, she climbed into her bed and turned off the light; surrendering to her dreams.

_~Angelee's Dream~_

It was happening again; the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right… something was missing. Looking over her shoulders, nothing out of the ordinary caught her attention. Where was she? How old was she? Taking baby steps, she walked towards a fountain 20yards in front of her. Prepared for anything, she constantly looked around her; someone… or something was watching her. She reached the fountain; its water crystal clean; its faces squirting water into it. Giving one last look around her, she reached her hand in and let the water drench it; the water cleaning her many cuts. Cupping her hands to form a bowl, she splashed her face. Doing this a few times, her hands froze a few inches from her face when she noticed it ripple. Slowly lowering her hands, she closed her eyes.

"I was wondering when I'd manage to find you," a voice she hadn't heard in years greeted her; his voice, "been looking all over kingdom come for you."

"What do you want?"

"I was in town… thought I'd visit… is that a bad thing?"

Snickering, she couldn't believe that,

"After all these years you really expect me to believe you just happened to be town on the anniversary of the day he died?"

"It's been four years Angelee… what more do you want from me?"

"I want you to realize what you're putting your kids through. Jason hasn't been the same since he died; he became NightCrane to find his killer."

"I know…"

For the first time, Angelee stared at the voice,

"You know?"

"I know… he came to me and asked me to train him…"

"WHAT?!" She interrupted him, "You trained him?"

"I had to Angelica… he needed to find the man who killed his brother. What did you expect me to say no?"

"YES! Didn't you learn anything from his death? Because you trained him to be a hero, he died! Now you wanna do the same thing to another one of your sons?! What the heck is wrong with you?" Angelee couldn't believe what she just heard… another one of her sons going into the very world she didn't want them to go into; her old world… but the world he refused to leave.

"How is ANY of this my fault?"

"If you would've done what I did we wouldn't be here! But no… you couldn't give up being a hero; being Mister Hotshot! We were married and had kids! It was time to grow up and realize we couldn't do the superhero gig anymore! We had responsibilities!"

"Being a hero is my life…"

"What about us; your family! You had a wife, four beautiful children who wanted nothing more than for you to be home at night to read them a story and kiss them goodnight like I was. Do you know how hard it was telling them that you couldn't read them their story… or be there to kiss them and that you'd see them in the morning knowing VERY well that you might not be?! I eventually had to tell them that you were killed in a plane crash because they kept asking where you were after we divorced and weren't around anymore. John took it the hardest and it killed him; literally!"

"I never meant for him to get up in that!" His voice was raised.

"You never should've trained him in the first place! And now you got Jason caught up in this! I WON'T let you take another son from me… the kids and I are leaving… moving." He didn't say anything; he was speechless, "It's for the best… I won't let Jason get caught up in your world; not like John."

"It's your world too Angelica…"

"WAS my world… I grew up when I found out I was pregnant and hung up my cape for good," Angelee stood up, "we leave tomorrow; we're starting over."

"Angelica… they're my kids too."

"But you chose to ignore them. I won't let them make the same mistake; I won't lose another child to this world," Angelee started to leave back to her apartment, "don't look for us; it would only make the kids confused."

"What about Jason huh? How are going to explain to him that I'm alive?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Angelee got the last look of his face,

"I'll manage." And just like that, she was gone.

_Alright… finally the chapter is finished. I'm sorry I haven't updated recently… things have been CHAOTIC again… long story short; my sister and brother-in-law are jerks and I'm done with their drama for a while. I'm hoping to finish Season 1 by Saturday but it's a stretch; I'll see if it happens. Which brings me to this… I still haven't gotten anything for between seasons. What do you guys wanna see; prologue chapters in the sequel or a story all its own with a few chapters? Please let me know so I can start thinking of the plot and timeline. _

_Anyways… what did you all think of the chapter? What are these dreams Angelee is having telling her; what do they mean? Why can't she make out the male voice she hears? Only time will tell… but not until the end of Season 2. I hope everyone is enjoying the story; we're almost at the end. Please review with thoughts, suggestions and opinions. _


	43. Chapter 43-Insecurity Part 2

_Hiya readers; here is part 2 of Insecurity. This part will focus on Red Arrow, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis trailing Sportsmaster. We learn a lot about Artemis in this part which eventually gets back to Crane who has a field day with it. Speaking of Crane, she finally speaks with Lucinda and Rukmell from Trivoyian to check up on things and ask Rukmell about the dreams. More of her being able to "see the future" thing is explained here as well so hopefully that will clear up any more confusion. I'm really liking how this story is turning out; I'm going to be sad when it ends. I've been reading the previous chapters and I've caught some grammatical errors I need to fix but I'll do that once the entire story is done; really spend my time on each chapter then go back and fix everything at once. Anywho… here is the timeline for the next few chapters; the next chapter is going to be "Performance" when Dick, Artemis, Conner and M'gann go undercover in Dick's old circus and I am SOOO looking forward to that then after that is Part 2 of "Performance" then after that is going to be part 1 of "Usual suspects" where the invasion of the Watchtower happens and the mole is identified followed by part 2 then "Auld Acquaintance" part 1 then ending with part 2… I still need to know what you guys wanna see for between seasons so please let me know. So…enough of me babbling; on with the chapter!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 43-Insecurity Part 2

_~Red Arrow, Artemis, Kid Flash and Aqualad's POV, Orleans Parish, 21:27 or 9:27pm~_

Red Arrow was crouching behind a tree; watching a small dock below him. Sportsmaster removed a piece of rope that was wrapped around a small post; holding a small speedboat. Climbing in, the boat took off,

"Target's heading north," Red Arrow was the team leader on this mission; he was the oldest and most experienced. Jogging down a hill, he jumped into a bush and landed on a jet-ski, "pursue but remain a discrete distance. And that goes double for you Artemis; Sportsmaster proven adept in spotting Martian camouflaging when in motion."

Aqualad followed him in the water, Artemis in the bio-ship, Red Arrow on the jet-ski and Kid on a motorcycle along the mountain trail. After a few minutes, the speedboat stopped and Sportsmaster jumped out and walked through the ankle deep water.

"He stopped; hold your positions. I'm moving in for a closer look."

Artemis tapped her fingers at the helm in the bio-ship; she wasn't about to let Red Arrow boss her around. Back by Sportsmaster, he was standing by a set of train tracks while Red Arrow watched with a pair of binoculars but Artemis wouldn't listen to what Arrow said. She piloted the bio-ship closer to Arrow's location then dropped to the ground. Hiding behind a tree, she watched Sportsmaster below her.

"Hey sis…" Artemis's eyes grew wide; it was her… her sister, "long time no reveal who you really are to all your friends." Cheshire mocked her then jumped from her branch to attack Artemis.

Arming her bow, Artemis shot at her own sister; although, Cheshire was too quick and agile, she easily dodged it. Exchanging a few hits and throws, Artemis performed a clothes line to Cheshire who was thrown back.

"Nice," she was on one knee, "Canary teach you that?" Once again Artemis armed her bow, "Bet you run out of arrows before I run out of sword! Unless you plan on breaking out the pointy ones to use against your own sister."

Lowering her bow, Artemis confronted her,

"Why shouldn't I? You are working with Sportsmaster!"

"Not my choice! Not my call!"

"Then whose call is it?" Artemis raised her bow once again.

Cheshire had her swords out; ready to fight,

"Sorry… just because I know your secrets doesn't mean I tell you mine." Out of the corner of her eye, Cheshire saw another arrow coming towards her; opening up to become a net and trapping her around a tree. Grunting, she saw the other archer coming, "Why Arrow…if you wanted another date you only had to ask."

Artemis couldn't believe what she just heard come out of Cheshire's mouth,

"You two are dating?"

"What? No!" Red Arrow denied everything. _(Oh irony… good to see you again.)_

Sighing, Cheshire dug the knife into Artemis deeper,

"Ugh… why deny the attraction? After all Arrow…you're here." Using her katana, she cut the net trapping her. Artemis and Red Arrow armed their bows, "Really I'm so fond of you BOTH; I couldn't bear to hurt you," she slammed her kunai into the ground; "much!" She darted for Artemis who fired a bow at her. Being quicker, Cheshire kicked Artemis's feet from under her then throw flash bombs at Arrow.

"Sportsmaster!" Arrow saw the speedboat racing off before getting tackled by Cheshire.

Pinning him to the ground, Cheshire held a sai to his cheek,

"Ah too bad lover boy," she removed her mask to reveal olive skin and brown eyes before leaning down to plant a large, long kiss on his lips just in time for Artemis to regain herself and look over at Arrow making her gasp, "but at least a kiss is still a kiss." She didn't have any time to say anything else; she was slammed back by Kid Flash who finally decided to show up.

Holding her sai in his hand, he grinned

"And a sai is still a sai; and quite the souvenir by the way."

"Artemis! Tracer arrow on Sportsmaster now!" Arrow had little time.

Pulling a tracer arrow from her quiver, Artemis armed her bow and aimed before grunting,

"UGH! He's out of range."

To show off… and quite annoyed, Red Arrow pulled out his tracer arrow,

"MOVE!" His bow was armed and the tracer arrow was shot; releasing a small tracer and landing on Sportsmaster speedboat. Running to his jet-ski, Artemis asked him,

"You're abandoning…" she started to say.

"I'm prioritizing!" He took off on his jet-ski after the speedboat.

Cheshire regained herself and walked over to pick up her mask,

"Oh that's gotta sting. He makes the shot you were afraid to even try." Oh how she loved to torture Artemis.

That was all Artemis needed to hear. Arming her bow once again, she fired at Cheshire.

On the water, Red Arrow was chasing after Sportsmaster. Pulling up on his left side, Arrow was blasted off by two flash bombs thrown by Sportsmaster; he landed in the water. Figuring out why Arrow was following him, Sportsmaster stood up and leaned over the seat. Removing the tracer, he threw it in the water where Aqualad caught it only to be surprised with three more flash bombs permitting him to make his quick getaway.

Arrow appeared above the water,

"AQUALAD!"

Aqualad appeared behind him,

"Here," he talked into his com, "Artemis, Kid listen."

On land, Kid was running around to avoid Cheshire's shurikens. Artemis tried to defend him by using Cheshire's kunai,

"Leave him alone!" They engaged in hand-to-hand only to be beaten and kicked 10feet back. Kid dashed over and held her arm,

"Artemis!"

"Forget me what about…" Artemis looked around her; Cheshire was gone, "Cheshire…"

Standing up, Kid wondered,

"Did you…?"

"Tracer's on her sword."

"Brilliant," Kid had his hands on her arms, "I knew you could…" he paused while she smiled, "oh hey! There's the guys." Chickening out, he ran over to join Arrow and Aqualad.

Artemis sighed. Why couldn't he just say it? Hearing the train go by, she put a tracer arrow on her bow and fired it; it landed on the train.

"So we threw the fight as ordered; after Artemis planted the tracer."

Artemis came over with a GPS in her hand,

"Cheshire's heading north."

Arrow didn't believe it; he knew better.

"Sportsmaster was heading south! Kinda like this mission."

"Maybe he'll double back. Maybe she will."

"Either way, they'll rendezvous and we'll find them."

"Sportsmaster acquired an anticay case. We need to learn what it contained. If you would've stayed aboard the bio-ship…" Aqualad was trying to lecture her without being too harsh.

"I saw Cheshire sneaking up on him!" Artemis pointed to Arrow.

"Then you radio a warning." Oh how he hated rookies.

Making a point, Artemis pointed out the obvious,

"And if she found you by hacking our frequency?"

"It is true… we have come to rely on M'gann's telepathy over our radios." Aqualad explained to Arrow who wasn't familiar with the mind link M'gann set up.

Kid regained their attention to the mission,

"So let's stop looking to place blame and START looking for Cheshire."

"Here. Since I clearly can't be trusted, you track her." Artemis tossed the GPS tracker to Arrow.

Annoyed at Arrow's treatment towards Artemis, Kid snatched the tracker from Arrow's hand and held it out to Artemis,

"Artemis…"

Sighing, Artemis turned her back,

"It's fine. I'll… follow in the bio-ship." She went back to the bio-ship.

Staring at each other for a second, Aqualad gave the commands,

"Go Kid. Arrow and I will return to the river and we will ALL follow as originally planned."

Kid put his helmet back on while Aqualad made for the river. Annoyed at being bossed around, Arrow gritted his teeth and reluctantly followed Aqualad to the river. Heading for the bio-ship, Artemis looked at the tracker in her hand. The green dot was heading north while a yellow dot was heading south. Unmoved, Artemis continued for the bio-ship.

_~Mount Justice~_

Back at Mount Justice, Conner, M'gann and Zatanna were standing beneath Red Tornado's hatch to his room above. Bored out of their minds, they wondered what Tornado did up there. Shrugging, Zatanna recited,

"Etativel!" She flew up to the hatch with M'gann right behind her, "Hctah siri nepo!" The girls flew through the opened hatch.

"Bark if Tornado comes back." Conner told Wolf before leaping through the hatch after the girls.

Once inside, they looked around. Conner saw a Christmas tree, a fruit basket, a menorah, presents, a nutcracker, a snowman and the Kwanza candles in a corner. In the corner by Zatanna, a hospital bed was draped with a red cover.

"Is that what I think it is?" Zatanna asked before walking over to it; the other two soon following. Stopping at the foot, they all glanced at one another before Conner gripped the end and pulled the cover back… "Oh god…"

_~New Orleans, December 5__th__, 22:18 or 10:18pm, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Artemis and Kid Flash's POV~_

Looking through a skylight, Artemis checked below. Seeing the coast is clear, she pushed open the skylight and jumped down; bow armed until she felt something tiny hit her foot. Looking down, she saw the yellow tracer.

"I pulled it off my sword a minute after you put it there," Cheshire came from the shadows, "thought you'd want it back since it goes so nicely with the one Red Arrow gave you," Over her shoulder, Artemis saw the red tracer on the side of her quiver, "someone on your team doesn't trust you." Cheshire held up a tablet with Red Arrow sneaking outside the building. Zooming in, the screen showed Arrow looking for a way in before the camera zoomed out again to show Sportsmaster on the roof; kneeling at the edge with a spear in hand. Quickly arming an exploding arrow on her bow, she shot it at the freight door; exploding it.

Outside, Arrow was hacking the control panel but was blown back from the exploding door just in time for the spear to land in his old place. Surprised to see it, Arrow looked above him to see Sportsmaster jumping from the roof. Inside, Cheshire and Artemis going to hand-to-hand again. Once again, Cheshire proved to be the better close-ranged fighter as she knocked Artemis onto her back. Hovering over her, Cheshire had her sai held above her head; ready to stab her own sister. But before she could do anything, she was hit by an arrow from Red Arrow.

"Arrow to Aqualad; located Cheshire and Sportsmaster," he armed another bow as Sportsmaster came charging at him, "Rendezvous at my coordinates!" He turned his back to avoid an incoming spear.

"Acknowledged. Sending Kid ahead." Aqualad informed over the radio.

Arming another arrow, Arrow blasted Sportsmaster back; giving him time to re-gather himself. He ended up back to back with Artemis,

"So you're pretty much allergic to radioing a warning?"

Artemis shot an arrow towards Cheshire,

"Artemis to Arrow… look out." She humored him.

_~Mount Justice~_

Zatanna, Conner and M'gann stared at the table… underneath was a mechanical human body.

"So… is Red building a friend or what?"

The sound of wind caught Conner's attention as the lights went on,

"Perhaps you should ask… Red…"

"Wolf…" Down below, Wolf was fast asleep. He couldn't warn them if he wanted to, "Alright… what's with the new body?" Right to the point… that was Conner's way.

Red walked over to the table,

"I… am a robot. This… is an android. He will serve as my alter-ego John Smith and allow me to download my consciousness so that I may walk among humans; interact and learn."

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" M'gann was being supportive. She understood what it felt like to want to fit in with the humans; she understood where he was coming from.

"Your approval is appreciated but your presence is uninvited," ouch… that stung, "is this a sign of disrespect?"

Trying to think of a good reason, Conner and M'gann attempted to think of a good reason,

"Curiosity."

"Boredom." Conner's answer was different than M'gann's.

"You know… he's cute. But if the goal's human interaction," her arms went above her head, "Evig mih stnap!" With a snap of her fingers, the red cloth formed into a pair of pants and flew onto the android, "He really needed pants."

_~New Orleans~_

Arrow fired a bow at Sportsmaster who turned to avoid it. Swinging a ball and chain, he knocked Arrow's bow from his hands and forced him to spin from the impact. Ducking from a swing of the ball and chain, Arrow gave a right jab followed by a left jab. _(I'm sorry but I thought that scene was totally hot!)_ While Sportsmaster and Arrow were going at it, Artemis and Cheshire were going at it again. When was Artemis going to give up and realize Cheshire was the better fighter at close range? Not soon enough because she was kicked onto a large fabric like pile. Coming closer, Cheshire twirled one of her sai's in her hand. But before she could get close enough, she was knocked aside by Kid. He came and helped her up,

"Aqualad and I found the tracer on a caboose. And I don't mean Cheshire's."

"She must've ditched it."

"Yeah figured. Wait… then how did you and Red end up here?" Oops; Artemis forgot about that…

Before she could answer, an eerie red light came from behind her. She and Kid looked but the he was tackled by Cheshire. Aiming her bow at Cheshire, Artemis was ready to protect Kid.

"Go I got this!" He punched Cheshire then rolled over so he was over her.

Listening to Kid, Artemis ran over to the door and crashed through; a pointed arrow on her bow,

"Freeze!"

Inside was Mallah, The Brian, Professor Ivo and a robotic monkey on his shoulder and Klarion the Witch Boy.

"Don't be absurd," Ivo closed a case while he monkey laughed, "with what we've created, tonight I could…"

Klarion stopped him,

"Why waste such power on her? Do as she says," the Lord of Chaos smirked, "freeze." Another red light came and replaced all of them with ice sculptures.

Artemis watched the sculptures crumble to pieces before hearing a grunt come from behind her. Red Arrow and Sportsmaster were on the ground wrestling; then he and Cheshire turned to ice and crumbled too.

_~Mount Justice, December 6__th__, 03:21, Normal POV~_

"Let me be clear… we failed," Aqualad, Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Artemis were reporting their mission, "though the Injustice League is in custody, their allies still scheme; and we have learned nothing of their plans."

"Gee, I wonder why." Red Arrow folded his arms and stared at Artemis who immediately went on the defensive.

"Hey! Who found out Sportsmaster was working for Brain, Klarion and Ivo?"

"Yeah great Intel. Except Ivo's been in Belle Reve the whole time! And the guards just checked; it's the real Ivo not a robot."

Kid Flash defended Artemis,

"You know I'm getting pretty tired of you dumping on her!" He stepped between Arrow and Artemis.

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CRANE! B02!"

Angelee appeared through the zeta tubes,

"Yes Batman I'm at home… no I didn't go to the Cave;" she froze when she saw Red Arrow, "yeah… don't worry I'll make sure I'll be up for school tomorrow… of course…" she hung up her cell, "okay… what is going on here?"

Red Arrow held up a tiny tracer.

"Her tracer so? Cheshire ditched it?"

"No… Artemis ditched that," Arrow pointed out another tracer in Aqualad's hand, "to send US on a wild good chase. She put this," he held up the tracer in his hand, "on Cheshire."

Kid's eyes grew larger,

"Artemis?" He turned to face her but she didn't say anything, "Are you that freaked out about Arrow joining the team you had to prove yourself by bringing down the bad guys solo?" Artemis's eyes were low and tender, "Please tell me I'm wrong?" She was going to try to say no but just sighed, "Well," Kid was disappointed and felt betrayed, "nice going, What you proved is that you're insecure and selfish," Cheshire's sai was thrown at her feet, "keep the sai," he turned and took the tracer from Arrow's hand, "this is the right souvenir for the mission." Kid felt betrayed.

"So how will you betray us next time?"

Angelee came next to Aqualad who had a hand on Arrow's shoulder,

"Enough. If making a mistake was a betrayal we were all betrayers. I must report to Batman. The rest of you… get some sleep."

The team dispersed leaving Red Arrow, Artemis and Angelee.

"You're not who you say you are. This isn't over; not by a long shot." Arrow threatened her.

Waiting for Arrow to leave, Angelee finally had the time to talk to Artemis

_~Angelee and Artemis's POV~_

"You know…I should kill you right now for what you've done."

"What I've done? You weren't even here!"

"I don't have to be… I saw Wally's face Artemis! You have no idea how much you've hurt him and it's like you don't even care! What happened to not doing this on your own like you told me when I told all of you I was going to Trivoyian. Proving yourself against Red Arrow isn't going to gain you points; he has more years of experience than any of us," Angelee started towards the souvenir room, "just remember… you're on THIS team; not the side that your sister is on."

_~Wally and Angelee's POV~_

Peering in the doorway, Angelee saw Wally staring at the tiny tracer.

"You okay?"

"I can't believe Artemis would do this…wait… I thought you were grounded?"

"I am," Angelee came into the souvenir room, "but I couldn't stay away," a tender hand was placed on Wally's shoulder, "is there anything I can do?"

Shaking his head, Wally put the tracer on the shelf,

"I don't think so… just trying to wrap my head around everything. Why… why would she do this?"

"Just like you said… she's feeling threatened about Arrow being on the team. For months she was the only archer on the team; she got all the attention. And now, Arrow comes along and it's like she doesn't matter on the team anymore."

"You don't even like her, why do you care?"

"I don't trust her and right now… you don't either; but she does have senority over Roy on this team and she deserves to know it."

Someone cleared their throat behind her,

"Angelica… can I have a word?" Red Arrow stood behind her.

"Uhhhh… sure…" Angelee nudged Wally, "you gonna be okay?"

"I guess."

Angelee left with Red Arrow and they went into the kitchen.

_~Angelee and Red Arrow's POV~_

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Look… I know we left the Hall of Justice hating each other… and I guess I acted like a jerk…"

"Yeah you did…"

"But... I realized I was wrong and I'm sorry for walking out on you and the team."

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you…even though you deserved it," they smiled at each other, "it's good to have on the team. It's just like old times."

Red Arrow smiled and hugged her,

"I've missed you Ang."

"Me too."

Things were repaired between Roy and Angelee and she couldn't be happier. But things were about to get rocky for everyone; their world was about to be turned upside down.

_~Okay… so the next chapter is "Performance" part 1 where Dick, M'gann, Conner and Artemis go undercover in Dick's old circus. Angelee will be completely back now so she'll be at the Cave with Wally. There is only three episodes left before the end of the season. I'm really hoping to finish the story before Sunday or Monday so I need to know what you guys want to see for between seasons; prologue to season 2 or a story all its own. Please review to let me know. _


	44. Chapter 44-Performance Part 1

_So… how is everybody today? I know the story is getting long but we're almost at the end; only 3 more episodes left; "Performance", "Usual Suspects" and "Auld Acquaintance". There will be one extra episode in the original number of episodes; instead of 26 episodes there will be 27. I don't want to spend much time talking here; this is one of my favorite episodes of the season so I'm just going to get on with it. Please review!_

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 44-Performance Part 1

_~Mount Justice, December 21st, Normal POV~_

"Angelee?" Dick knocked on her bedroom door, "Come on open up!"

"In a minute!" Shuffling came from her room then her door was opened a tiny crack, "Yes?"

"What are you doing in there? You've been in there for hours; everything okay?"

"Fine fine; just wrapping some Christmas presents. What's up?"

Grinning at the thought, Dick tried to peek over her shoulder,

"Christmas presents huh? Any for me in there?"

"Uh huh," she pushed him back, "nice try Mister Slick. You will have to wait until Christmas just like everyone else."

Pouting, Dick leaned against her door,

"I wanted to let you know that the others and I are about to take off."

"Oh… right…you sure you don't want me to go with?"

"It's better if you don't; you know my backstory just like Wally. You two can stay here; he can help you wrap."

"Oh perish the thought," Angelee and Dick smiled, "be careful… and good luck."

"We'll be okay, I promise."

Dick went around the corner permitting Angelee to fully open her door and levitating large, medium and small wrapped packages to the large Christmas tree in the living room.

_~Angelee's POV~_

Setting the packages around the tree, she stared at the tree. Garland, candles and lights were displayed all throughout the Cave; all the girls helped putting them up. The entire team decorated the tree; even Red Tornado and Red Arrow.

_~Flashback to December 11th, Mount Justice~_

"RECOGNIZED KID FLASH! B04! ROBIN! B01! AQUALAD! B03!" The computer announced the return of the boys. Materializing from the zeta tubes, they each carried a part of a large tree.

"This better be the size she wanted or else I'm going to be ticked." Wally huffed.

Laughing, Dick led the tree,

"You should see what she's like at the BatCave. That place is never as lit up as it is around Christmas; it's her favorite holiday."

"RECOGNIZED ZATANNA! B09!"

Zatanna appeared in the Cave with boxes,

"Sorry I'm late; had to find all the old Christmas stuff," she carried the boxes, "I'm not too late am I?"

"Oh no," Dick/Robin let her know, "we just got here ourselves. It was harder than it looks getting the tree here."

"Finally," Angelee entered the room, "did you guys get the correct height?"

The three boys huffed from carrying the large tree,

"We think so," Aqualad muttered, "25feet high…"

Laughing, Angelee held out her arms; levitating the tree allowing the boys to plop to the floor,

"Let's see…" rotating her arms, the tree was rotated upright, "hmmm… nice and full; not too tall but not too short… nice selection boys. I'll take it from here." Rotating it once again, it followed behind her as she went through the Cave to the living room by the kitchen.

Finally freeing themselves from the oversized tree, the boys regained their breathing,

"Is she always like this at this time of year?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh yeah."

Zatanna felt left out; Angelee didn't say hello to her; even acknowledge her presence.

"We're going to go find M'gann, Conner and Artemis; we'll meet you two in the kitchen." Wally dragged Aqualad towards the hanger.

_~Robin and Zatanna's POV~_

"She still hasn't talked to you has she?" Zatanna shook her head no, "I'll talk to her."

"No really it's okay."

"No it's not. It's been almost two months; she should've made you feel welcome already."

Giggling, Zatanna lifted another box,

"Robin really it's okay. I don't expect everyone to like me."

"We're all a team here Zatanna; we look out for each other." Robin helped carry the boxes to the living room where the others were waiting for them, "If I don't talk to her… will you?"

Zatanna watched Angelee stretch out the branches of the tree,

"I guess…"

_~Normal POV~_

"Alright is everyone here?" Angelee looked around.

"Yes," Tornado asked to participate the decorating of the tree, "we are all here."

"Great, let's get started."

Everyone gathered around the tree to string lights, put ornaments on followed by the garland. But there was one thing that stopped the process; the star.

"Who gets to put the star on the top?" Wally held the delicate 5-point star in his hands.

Everyone looked at each other.

"I think Zatanna should," Artemis suggested, "after all, it is her first Christmas without her Dad. The least we can do is make her feel like a part of this family."

"Absolutely!" M'gann approved.

Wally handed her the delicate star.

"Etativel!" She levitated to the top of the tree and gently placed the star. Stringing the cord down the tree, Robin plugged it in, "We good?"

"You're good. Turn it on!"

Flicking the switch on the cord, the tree lit up. Floating back down, Zatanna had a large smile.

"It is perfect," Aqualad had a large smile too, "this was a wonderful idea Angelica."

Grinning, Angelee had a mug of hot chocolate,

"I'm just glad we could do it as a team; all of us."

Staring at the tree for a little while, everyone eventually dispersed and went home or went to their rooms except for Angelee and Zatanna. They stayed behind to put some already wrapped presents under the tree.

_~Angelee and Zatanna's POV~_

Angelee came around the corner from her room while Zatanna came from hers.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Zatanna accidentally bumped her.

"No no, it's my fault… so many boxes I couldn't see."

Together, they walked through the halls to the tree. Placing the packages, they couldn't mutter a word to each other. A half hour passed before Zatanna coughed up the courage to confront her,

"You don't like me do you?" Bent over with a present in her hand, Angelee was caught off guard, "Because it's okay if you don't."

Angelee knew she would have to face this one day,

"It's not that I don't like you… it's more like I feel invaded…"

Confused, Zatanna raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Angelee finally looked at Zatanna, "I've known these boys, minus Superboy, for over two years. I've worked side by side with each of them on so many occasions; I owe my life to three of them and I've had a lot of heart to heart talks with them. For those two years, I was the only girl in their little group of boy sidekicks. Once this team was started and the other girls started joining, I felt like my personal bubble was being invaded."

Zatanna couldn't help but giggle,

"You feel threatened?!"

"Invaded… a threat I can deal with… someone pressing on my space is something I can't; especially when it comes to the team. When Miss Martian joined the team the day we started I felt invaded by her but I felt more comfortable with her because we had a lot in common."

"What about Artemis?"

"She's a whole different tangent. I don't trust her and we got off to a bad start when she first joined."

"So… where does that leave me?"

Placing a fairly large present next to the tree, Angelee told her,

"You invaded on the one person I didn't think would bother me…"

Zatanna pieced it together,

"You think I'm trying to steal Robin's attention from you?"

"You already did Zatanna… I never realized how I felt about him until you came for a visit with your Father. I know how he felt for two years but I never realized how I felt. But the minute he saw you, all that changed. Something clicked between you two immediately and my mark felt invaded."

"Angelee…" Zatanna felt awful, "I never meant to do that."

"It's not your fault Zatanna and that's my fault for making you think that. You see… I was… jealous… that his attention shifted so quickly but I failed to realize mine did too. There was somebody on my home planet that I developed an attraction with; he… died when the team and I went there and I haven't been able to look at Robin the same way since," a small smile crawled across her face as she placed her fingers on the amber necklace around her neck, "which is why I told Robin to go for you; go for it."

"Why?"

"Because I can't make him a promise that I'll ever recover from losing William; able to love anyone again. Go for him Zatanna; tell him how you really feel about him. Don't let me get in your way."

"I don't want to hurt you Angelica… I never wanted to."

"You never did… and never will." Angelee, for the first time, gave Zatanna a hug.

Shocked at the embrace, Zatanna reciprocated and hugged her back.

"Does this mean I'm officially part of the family now?"

Laughing, Angelee released the hug,

"You've been a part of the family since you got here I've just been too ignorant to see it. But you're part of my family."

_~Present time~_

Angelee felt good about talking to Zatanna about their relationship. Everything had been going smoothly for them; they would go to the mall together, sit in each other's room and gossip… she was the Nicki of the team. Robin was glad to see them getting along; he could finally relax and not have to worry about getting caught in the cross-fire if they ever got into a fight. Luckily that never happened even though Artemis and Angelee got into it a entire Cave had been decorated and the only thing left to do was to finish the wrapping. Heading back to her room, Angelee entered her room. Sighing at the large amount of packages left to wrap, she sat on her floor. Her powers focused on M'gann while she herself wrapped Artemis's. Conner, Aqualad, Martian Manhunter, Batman, Superman and Zatanna were already done and under the tree. All that remained was M'gann, Artemis, Robin, Red Arrow, Wolf, Wally, and the rest of the Justice League left to finish. Those would be the easiest; two or three for each one. Dick's, Bruce's and Alfred's were at the Manor under their large tree there. She brought Dick and Robin different presents from each other since not everybody on the team knew his secret identity; the same thing with Batman. With Christmas music in the background, the presents were wrapped until Wally knocked on her door,

"Hold on Wally!" All of his presents were shoved back into the closet, "Okay come in!"

Wally entered her room and saw the mess,

"Jeez… what is with you and going crazy on Christmas presents?"

Taping the wrapping paper on a pair of high heeled shoes for Artemis, she shrugged,

"I don't know… it's just something I do. I think it goes back to my parents."

"Hey…"Wally noticed two different wrapped boxes, "why do you have presents for Bruce and for Batman? Shouldn't they be going to the same person?"

"Batman's are staying here while Bruce's is going back to Gotham with me. I want Batman to open presents here with the team too you know."

Laughing at the thought of the Dark Knight opening a Christmas present in the presence of others made Wally crack up,

"Anything I can help with?"

"Uhhh… can you take the wrapped ones over there to the tree please?" She pointed to a large stack of presents by the door.

"You bet." In a flash, he was gone then back again grabbing the rest then gone again. In one final return, he had a large grin, "All done. Anything else?"

"I'm good thanks. Now go… you can't stay in here."

"Aww why not?" Wally whined. He wanted to stay.

"Because I have to wrap your presents and you can't be in here."

Pouting, Wally left Angelee's room. The rest of the day was spent with Angelee wrapping the presents in her room and Wally taking a bit of time to run them to the tree for her. At least he could be useful. Growing tired, Angelee put the remaining presents back in her closet. She managed to completely finish Artemis, M'gann, Black Canary, Red Tornado, John Stewart Green Lantern and Red Arrow. Those names were crossed off on a sheet of paper,

"Okay so that leaves: Robin; Kid Flash; Wolf; Wonder Woman; Green Arrow; Green Lantern; Captain Marvel; Captain Atom, Flash and Aquaman. That will take at least another two days," she yawned, "but that's enough for today. I'll do more tomorrow. I just hope the others are okay."

She changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top then climbed into bed. Completely wiped out, she quickly fell asleep.

_~Mount Justice, December 22nd, 10:35, Angelee's POV~_

After making a meaty breakfast for Wally at 8 o'clock this morning, Angelee immediately went to wrapping again. Not using her powers this time, she finished Wonder Woman and Aquaman. Those names too were crossed off the list. This was one thing she hated about this time of year; wrapping everything. Buying everything was the fun part; the wrapping is what killed her. Looking at the small open area in front of her dresser, she decided to take a break and contact Trivoyian; she hasn't gotten a chance since she left. Between missions, the two week "vacation", being grounded and now the holiday season, she didn't have a lot of time. Pulling the chalk from her nightstand drawer, the usual hexagon was drawn and the candles were placed. Sitting down, she recited the spell,

"Connect me to my past, connect me to my future. Show the mast to the suture of this world and Trivoyian. Bring to me a friend who can tell me the way. Blend this world and the day!"

The bright light she missed appeared. A few seconds later, Lucinda stood in its place,

"Princess!" She hugged Angelee, "Oh how good it is to see you!"

Lucinda was dressed in the royal robes; she must have been sitting in the throne room,

"Lucinda; royalty looks good on you."

"Thank you Princess. How are things? It has been a while."

"Yes it has and I am terribly sorry about that; things have been a little busy down here. How are things there?"

Lucinda beamed in delight,

"Things are going beautifully. The famine is over; citizens are no longer begging on the street, all orphaned children have been rallied. We built a shelter for them where they can stay for as long as they would like and learn all they need to become proud citizens of Trivoyians."

Angelee was thrilled to hear and relieved,

"Wonderful to hear. It seems like I chose the right person to rule."

"You are still our rightful Queen Your Highness. If you should ever change your mind and decide to rule, I will gladly step aside for your birth right."

"Not to worry about that Lucinda; I am quite content down here. Besides royalty flatters you."

Sharing a laugh, Lucinda asked the dreadful question she and Rukmell were dying to know,

"How are you holding up Your Highness? Are you alright?"

Angelee knew exactly what she meant,

"It is still hard to accept he is gone; I think of him often," she twiddled the amber pendent, "but having his amber necklace helps remind me of him and the memories we shared."

"Have you and the Boy Wonder come to terms with your emotions?"

"We have… but… I told him that I may never recover from William's death and that he should aim for Zatanna; the other Earth girl he developed emotions for."

"Are you sure that was wise?"

"I cannot keep him waiting; keep him hoping that I will recover… it would not be fair to him. He deserves to be happy; even if that means with someone else."

Becoming concerned, Lucinda looked over her shoulder,

"Oh Your Highness, Rukmell would like to speak to you."

"Oh wonderful; I have something I would like to speak to him about. It was wonderful seeing you again Lucinda; and congratulations on being the Queen Trivoyian needed; you have honored my Father."

Bowing to the rightful Queen, Lucinda gave her one last hug before switching with Rukmell,

"Oh my dear," he too hugged her, "it is just wonderful to see you."

"It is wonderful to see you too. How are you?"

"Just fine; Queen Lucinda is doing marvelously; just like you would have."

Smiling at the thought, Angelee brought up the one thing that has been puzzling her, _(This is where we learn the exact details of her "seeing the future" thing.)_

"Rukmell… I have a puzzling question… would it be alright if I asked?"

"Certainly Your Majesty, what is it?"

"Over the past weeks, I have been having these… dreams of my future. But it is not just one future I have seen; I have seen four. Is it possible to see the future?"

Thinking to himself, Rukmell was surprised to hear this. It is not very often someone can see the future; it is an extremely rare and unique power. Only a handful of Trivoyians have had that power over the course of a century; and a smaller few have been able to control it,

"That is… a difficult question to answer because there is not much history on it. Being able to see the future is a very rare and unique power; not many Trivoyians in our history have had it."

"So there is nothing you can tell me?"

"Oh I can tell you many things about it; but I am not sure how helpful the information would be."

Giggling, Angelee levitated her sketchbook over,

"Believe me Rukmell; anything you can tell me about it will be helpful."

"Alright…" Rukmell sat before her and began his explanation, "it is possible to see a future."

"A future?" Angelee didn't understand.

"Yes… the future is forever changing depending on how you live in the present; what choices you make, what you do… all of that determines your future."

"But… I have had a dream where I am married with three kids. Then I would ask a question in my dream and everything would change around me and show a whole different future. Why is that?"

"Ahhh… that is where the present comes in. You see, when you ask yourself a question such as, let's say, what will happen to me if I decide to kill this person? Your powers allow you to see what COULD happen in your future if you should go through with it. Of course everything you see is never definite; it is always changing depending on the next day."

Comprehending this information, Angelee flipped to the drawing she did at Nicki's when she had the first happy future dream; the house, the husband, the three kids with a fourth on the way, her no longer Black Crane and showed it to Rukmell,

"This was in a dream I had a month ago. In it, I was not a hero anymore and one of my sons asked me if I would ever go back. After telling him no, I looked at my husband and asked him how different would our lives be if we were still heroes. Then everything changed and it was him and I as heroes with our sons at home with a babysitter. How was I able to see the second version within the same dream?"

"The you in the dream asked how your life would be different. Your powers showed you what your future COULD be like if you remained a hero after getting married and having children of your own. Of course you can never know for sure how your future will turn out until it happens; not even our powers can tell what exactly will happen in the future." Rukmell explained everything.

"So…I can never know for certain if these four different variations of this dream are actually going to happen?"

"Correct."

"Not even if they all have one thing in common?"

"What is the one common element between them?"

Hesitant at first, Angelee didn't want to say anything out-loud. So instead, she showed Rukmell each of the drawings. Carefully looking over them, Rukmell noticed the common element.

"He appears in every one of them but the reason why is different. Does that not mean something?"

"It surely might Your Majesty but no one can know for certain. There is no sure fire way to know exactly what is going to happen in the future. At least, not in our history and our people have been around many millennia's."

Taking a large breathe, Angelee began to relax. The different dreams have been making her crazy,

"Thank you Rukmell; I appreciate the information."

"My pleasure Your Highness."

Angelee looked around her room,

"I shall let you get back to your Royal Advising to Lucinda; Trivoyian needs you."

"It was a joy seeing you again Queen Angelica," the two stood back up and embraced, "I am thrilled to see you are doing well on Earth."

"Thank you," Angelee smiled, "good luck… and thank you for everything."

With a long bow, Rukmell disappeared; the candles blown out. The old routine again; the candles on the dresser then sitting on the floor with her back against her bed. Putting all the information about seeing the future in her head, she thought of so many other questions she would want to see. How would her life be if William was still alive? How would her life be if she would've stayed and ruled on Trivoyian instead of coming back to Earth? How would life be if her parents were still alive? What if Batman and Robin had never found her? So many thoughts. But seeing the presents around her, she was brought back to reality. Sighing, she went back to wrapping.

_~FF to 20:08 or 8:08pm~_

Quitting for the night, Angelee levitated all the finished presents to the living room to put under the tree. Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Flash and Wolf were all finished. Only four people left but her fingers couldn't take much more.

"Any of those mine?"

_~Wally and Angelee's POV~_

Wally was sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips,

"Any of those mine?"

"Nope…" Angelee arranged the newly wrapped presents under the tree, "sorry."

"Aww man."

"I'm no fool Wally. I know you'd shake them and try to figure out what it is."

"Guilty," he turned the TV on, "how do you think the others are doing?"

"I don't know," a large white box with snowmen was placed to the left of the TV, "I hope they're okay without us… I feel bad not being there for him."

Wally switched the channel,

"Me too. We'll just have to be there for him when he gets back. Trust me, he'll need us then."

The final two presents were placed,

"I don't doubt that," Angelee sat on the couch for the first time in days, "I'm worried though." She curled into a ball against the large decorative pillow.

Finally finding something to watch, Wally laughed at the TV,

"Oh man did you see that?" Angelee didn't respond, "Angelica?" He looked at her to see her fast asleep. Smiling, he creaked off the couch to grab a blanket from the other end. Opening it, he covered her then sat back down; careful not to wake her.

_~Bruges, December 22nd, 20:08 or 8:08pm, Normal POV~_

They dressed in their white and red costumes; white masks covering their faces. It was time for them to make their appearance in the center ring. Each of them went to their places. It was really happening; he was about to go back to his old life. Down below, Jack Haly was greeting the audience,

"Welcome to The Haly International Traveling Circus! With world as the scenery is your oyster; and these," his staff was aimed to the highest point, "are our latest pearls! The Daring Dangers!" The old routine; waving to the crowd, "Dan Danger," the young boy swung on the trapeze then flipped passed an orange haired girl, "Dawn Danger," on the ground, a blonde and a red head were introduced, "Diane Danger" she aimed her bow with three arrows on it, "Dane Danger," he followed Diane, "Dean Danger" the last was a black haired holding two large barrels before throwing them into the air. Diane and Dane shot their arrows at the barrels; after Dan and Dawn flipped through them. The arrows flew past Dawn and Dan; sparkling and glittering to show them off. The crowd cheered, "You'll never another trapeze act like this folks!" Dan and Dawn caught another set of trapezes, "And all performed without a net." Dan swung from his trapeze to be caught by Dawn; but he was too low and began to fall.

"Robin!" M'gann watched him fall.

The crowd broke out in shrieks as they saw him falling.

"Don't blow our cover!"

"Is saving your life okay?" Dean threw a barrel that Robin landed on; the barrel continued to soar higher. Reaching his right hand, Robin/Dan waited for Dawn/M'gann to grab it. But they were an inch too short and he began to fall again. Acting quickly, M'gann used her telekinesis to levitate Dan/Robin the few inches to reach him.

"What did I just say?" Robin told her.

"The crowd couldn't see me use telekinesis from below," Dawn and Dan continued to swing over to the other ledge, "Besides, I've been using it all night," they dismounted and landed on the ledgeas they waved to the crowd, "I'm not exactly the acrobat you are."

"Yeah neither am I right now," he doubted himself. It's been 4years since he last did this; he was a bit rusty, "think I caught that 24-hour bug that's been going around the circus. But… the show must go on." He knew that all too well. There were many times he'd be sick while performing with his family and he'd have to perform; it was all part of the gig.

_~Flashback earlier in the week, Mount Justice~_

Dick, now Robin, stood in front of a giant holographic screen with Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian,

"Advanced weapons tech have been stolen at manufacturing plants throughout Europe. And each theft coincides with tourist stops made by Haly's Circus," Red Arrow appeared behind Robin, "Batman is sending us undercover to catch the thieves."

"This clown car have room for one more?"

"Uh…we've got this covered."

Black Crane, standing off to the side, knew something was happening. Red Arrow leaned in closer to Robin's ear,

"You've got the mission covered. But who's covering the three potential mole suspects you're bringing along?"

Robin had no choice; he had to bring Red Arrow along.

_~Present Time~_

Robin/Dan Danger was sweating and losing energy.

"Put your hands together for the Daring Dangers!"

Dan's attention was brought back as he and the Danger family waved once more to the crowd. Dawn grew worried,

"Didn't think you'd make it through."

"Neither did I. Help me backstage." He was in bad shape and he knew it.

Together, they walked backstage; Dawn's arm supporting Dan. Huddling together, they talked about the act when Jack came through the curtain. He was immediately bombarded by two largely built men in light blue and yellow spandex with matching face paint.

"Haly what's the deal? Giving the top slot to those Danger kids?"

The one on the left pointed out,

"That's our slot!"

"WAS your slot," Dane elbowed Dan in the back, "until you missed the performance in Paris."

"Carlo was sick. He's better now!"

Dan and Dane actively watched.

"Plus," Carlo added, "those Dangers are a sham. They say they're brothers and sisters; they don't even look alike!"

Haly pushed through them,

"Ah you just don't like the competition." He ran into a nicely dressed, tall, white haired man, "Ugh not you again?! We're in the middle of a show!"

"Then we'll talk after; but we will talk. Another city last week; another tech firm robbed, another stop on YOUR tour. If I prove you're responsible, I will shut you down!"

Haly didn't let this guy get to him,

"I've got three minutes to gather props and get back to the center ring." He continued on his way.

_~Danger's POV~_

Dawn was sitting in front of the mirror; the others standing and waiting. The white haired man joined them then displayed his badge,

"Faraday, Interpol. New act?"

Dan remained calm,

"Yeah; just joined the tour."

"Probably clears you," Faraday put his badge back into his coat, "but don't get too comfortable; Haly's going down for this." He left the Danger kids to themselves. Narrowing his eyes, Dan didn't like this guy. There was no way he was going to let Old Jack take the heat from this guy.

That night, the Dangers went back to their true selves. Robin and Miss Martian were on top a roof watching a tech firm.

"If Interpol is already on this then why are we bothering?"

"Because Batman said so why? You got something better to do?" Robin looked to the rooftop to his left where Superboy was.

"How do we know the thieves will hit here?" Artemis was looking through a pair of binoculars; paired with Red Arrow.

"There ARE more obvious targets." Red Arrow actually agreed with Artemis.

"And Faraday will have them covered. But I've analyzed the tech already stolen and the pattern suggests this is the place." Robin was using his arm to wipe his forehead.

Concerned, Miss Martian asked him,

"How are you feeling?"

"Lousy actually… but I'll manage." He smiled at her to make it look convincing.

"Do you want me to call Crane? She can come heal you?"

"Contact! Northeast quadrant!" Superboy didn't give Robin the chance to answer as a hooded man used the lamppost to get over the chain fence, "Well it looks why Carlo missed a performance."

"Could be Carlo… could be his brother. Keep an open mind and move in!" Robin jumped off the roof; Miss Martian right behind him.

Superboy waited a little longer as he pulled out the Shields Luthor gave him and placed one under his sleeve. Joining the others, they huddled around the corner of the building.

"Did you see where he went?"

Landing with a loud crash, Superboy used his x-ray vision to scan the inside of the buildings. Finally, he found the figure,

"The warehouse."

Sneaking in, they followed Superboy's direction. Seeing the figure opening a large crate with a crowbar, Robin laughed his creep laugh; gaining the attention of the hooded figure,

"Caught red-handed. Red-faced too I'd bet."

Artemis and Red Arrow had their arms armed.

"Acrobatics won't get you out of this."

The hooded figure lit a torch and blew; much like the Dragon's Breath from the Circus. Scattering, the team hid behind crates. Arming a pointed arrow, Red Arrow was set to launch but froze when he saw a crate marked 'live ammo'.

"Those crates are full of live ammo! Move!" He took off.

Before long, the warehouse exploded. Covered by crate pieces, their suits were singed. Superboy pushed the pieces off them,

"That guy is dead-meat." He attempted to take off to find him but Robin stopped him.

"Superboy no!" He was supporting Miss Martian; the heat from the fire was affecting her, "You need to get her out."

"He's getting away." Superboy wasn't his usual self.

"And that matters more than Miss M? The fire's killing her!"

Remembering M'gann, Superboy gasped and remembered he is half-human,

"Right. Right…" He took Miss M and carried her to safety.

"Artemis…" Robin weakly muttered, "Arrow… find the thief." He fell to the ground making Arrow and Artemis rush over.

"Because he matters more than you?"

"You're still off your game pal," Arrow and Artemis helped him up; "we're getting you out too." They managed to move right before the ceiling collapsed.

Back at the Circus, Faraday was accusing Haly again for the thefts.

"Another weapons plant is hit. And once again, the circus is in town. I don't believe in coincidences."

"I don't care what you believe. My people are NOT responsible! I did a bed check last night; every single member of my troop was asleep in their bunks!"

"Well WE sure weren't."

"And if he's lying about us…"

Robin was having a hard time believing it. He knew Jack… he would never do anything illegal.

In their train car, the Dangers were going over the recently discovered news,

"So two thieves right? The fire breather and one of the acrobats."

"Dressed in identical clothes." M'gann reminded them.

Using his glove, Robin brought up the footage,

"Maybe not just two. Here's the Madrid security footage." The footage was bars over the windows easily being bent, "And now Paris." A figure was walking across the telephone wire.

"So the strong man and the clown too." Red Arrow stood with his arms crossed, "If the entire circus is involved, Haly himself could be the mastermind."

"You don't know that!" Robin defended his old friend.

"It would explain his lies." M'gann tried to see Arrow's side; things were getting suspicious with Haly.

This angered Robin,

"I told you to keep an open mind!" He stormed out of the car.

Once the only sane person who had a little bit of hope left the car, things between the others went disastrous. Red Arrow and Superboy began to argue once Arrow accused them of being the mole and reminded Superboy of M'gann's and Artemis's lies and told Superboy he could be programmed by Cadmus and not even know it. Hearing enough, M'gann pulled Superboy away before things were able to get out of control.

"None of us are perfect," Artemis began, "but each of us would give our lives for this team. So try to keep an open mind."

_~Robin's POV~_

In normal clothes, Robin was trying to comprehend everything. Was Jack Haly the mastermind behind the thefts? Was it really possible that the man who comforted him after the accident really a high-tech thief? Walking past cars with various posters, he stopped at a poster; their poster, 'The flying Graysons'. He can still remember standing next to his Mother and Father; Jack introducing them to the large crowd. Despair filled his eyes but soon was interrupted by his com beeping in his ear.

"Uh… yeah?"

Wally's voice came over,

"Dude… where are you?"

"Confidential mission… from Batman." He tried to act calm but Wally knew the real truth; he and Angelee investigated.

"Wow… you know what I'm doing… making a bologna sandwich; kinda like you just did."

_~Mount Justice, Wally and Angelee's POV~_

Wally stood at the island making a bologna sandwich while Angelee was washing the dishes,

"I talked to Tornado; you guys are not on a mission. Not an official one anyway." Angelee nudged him to take the com out so she can hear too. Placing the com on the counter, Angelee was able to hear too.

Robin sighed,

"A friend; Jack Haly."

"The circus guy? From your old Flying Grayson days?" Wally held the sandwich to his mouth.

Freezing, Angelee was speechless…

"Yeah…he's implicated in this whole global crime spree. Someone in the show is dirty but I need to prove Old Jack's clean or he might lose the circus."

"Then why not bring me along? Ow!" Angelee whacked him, "Us? Bring US along? We know your backstory," Wally's eyes softened; he too was beginning to feel worried too, "we know what that circus means to you. It's where you grew up… it's where you lost your…"

"I left you two behind BECAUSE you know my backstory. I didn't want my best friends questioning my objectivity."

Wally took offense to that,

"Dude… that's what best pals are for."

Angelee finally managed to cough up some words,

"Do I need to come there?"

"No… I can handle it."

"Boy… you get depressed every year at the anniversary of their… how do you plan on managing AT the location it happened?"

"I'll be okay… I was trained by Batman remember that." He turned off his com.

"Dick… DICK!" static, "The training from Batman is what scares me." Angelee leaned against the counter, "Wally… I'm terrified…"

"I know… me too."

_~Haly's Circus~_

The final show in Bruges finished and the team went backstage. Haly peeked through the curtain,

"Pack it up! The train leaves for Geneva in two hours!"

The acts all piled outside and began to load up the train cars. Superboy and Miss Martian were throwing bags when she went to pick up a case.

"Need a hand?" Strongman appeared and went to pick up the case.

"Uhh… I'm good," M'gann/Dawn picked the case up, "thanks. Maybe one of the others can use some help," She looked at Dragon's Breath and someone else who were sitting down, "a lot of them seem to have that flu."

"Yes it's going around." Strongman shrugged.

"All aboard, everyone!" Haly ordered in a frenzy, "Now!"

Dane/Red Arrow was suspicious,

"Someone's in a hurry."

The train was loaded up then headed up; leaving Bruges behind. In their car, the Danger kids gathered.

"You look better."

"I feel better," Dan sighed, "I'm sorry M'g Dawn. I hope you didn't catch it from me."

Dawn was lying on the bench under a blanket with Dean at her side,

"I feel so silly. Who knew a Martian could be vulnerable to a human virus?"

"Uh… H.G. Wells…Look, when did you first feel sick?"

"Just after boarding the train," her face was flushed; she had no energy, "it came on suddenly."

"Same with me," Dan pointed out then thought to himself, "I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck right before we went on."

This caught Dean's attention,

"Ray? The Roustabout? He touched her before we boarded. Guy must be a walking petri dish."

"Yeah… maybe." Dan/Robin was thinking something else and left the cabin to investigate.

Going through the hallway, he ran into Jack,

"Dan! You look…refreshed."

"Thanks. Uh Jack… how long has Ray worked for you?"

Jack put the numbers together,

"Uh I picked him up at the start of the European tour. Poor lad's down with the flu with the rest of them." The rest of the Danger's joined Dan in the hall.

"We'll check on him," Diana offered, "It's the least we can do."

"If you insist."

Diane, Dean and Dane took off before Dawn joined them.

"You should stay in bed." Dan suggested.

"As a friend of mine once said, I'll manage." Dawn took off after her "brothers" and "sister".

Dan waved good-bye to Jack then took off after his older siblings; unaware that the Jack he spoke too changed into Ray.

_Okay… stopping it there. I apologize for the length but I really wanted to focus on the team bonding for the holiday season; especially Angelee and Zatanna. The next chapter is Part 2 followed by Part 1 of "Usual Suspects". We're coming to the end soon my friends; not just of the story but also of the show… the series finale is next weekend *Sad face*. But I hope the story will remind all of us just how great the show is._

_Please review! Much love and appreciation!_


	45. Chapter 45-Performance Part 2

_Well… not much to say except; we're almost at the end. There are only 2 more episodes which equals four more chapters after this one and I have yet to receive anything for between seasons. I'm thinking of doing it as a story of its own but what do YOU guys wanna see? _

_Anyways… this chapter is Part 2 of "Performance" which focuses on the team discovering the big secret about Ray. I think I might put a tender moment between Angelee and Dick at the end; the first one in a while… sounds good to me so I'm going to shut up and get on with the chapter. Please review!_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 45-Performance Part 2

_~Haly's Circus Train~_

The Danger family ran through the train cars; they entered the baggage car to find Ray's bed empty.

"Guess he wasn't that sick!" Dean/Superboy spat out.

Looking around the car, Dane/Red Arrow noticed a large crate marked 'Elephant Food',

"Does this Circus have an elephant I don't know about?"

Dan/Robin was the only person who knew the answer,

"Not on foreign tours."

Opening it, Dane looked inside,

"Empty. No wait!" He rubbed his finger along the inside. The tip came out black, "Ash."

"From the warehouse fire in Bruges!"

"Uh guys…"Diane got their attention as she pulled out a mask from under the mattress, "I found Ray."

"Split up! Search the whole train!" Dan/Robin ordered.

Inching through the hallway, Dan heard mumbling coming from a room. Kicking it open, he found Jack Haly tied up, gagged and stripped down in a corner.

"Who did this to you?" The gag was removed.

"Ray; Ray the Roustabout; right after the train left Bruges!" Dan figured it out and darted off, "Hey! I'm not Houdini here!" Jack called after him.

**"M'gann!"** The link was down so he had to use the com, "Dawn come in."

"Uh… Dan…?"

"I tried to reach you… the other way…"

Dawn's voice was low and weak; she was losing energy just like Dan was earlier,

"Oh… I think the flu knocked out my other way."

Dan continued to run,

"That clinches it. Dane, Dean, Diane… come in. We're chasing whose stolen Dawn's act…her whole stick if you catch my drift."

Dean/Superboy was in the dining car then quickly hid when he heard the other door open to reveal The Clown wheeling in a large metal case. Using another Shield, his human DNA was suppressed. Coming around the bar, he used his x-ray vision to see inside the case to see a highly advanced piece of technology consist with the others. The Clown levitated all the tables and threw at Superboy/Dean who easily broke them,

"I got him! But he's onto me; exiting the dining car now!" Going between cars, Dean saw The Clown disappear topside, "He's gone topside!" Following him to the roofs of the cars, The Clown used telekinesis to push him right off. But with his human DNA suppressed, Dean/Superboy was able to fly now and landed back on the roof, "That won't work on me Clown!'

Dan appeared on the other side,

"That's no Clown! He' the Parasite! Guy who once stole Superman's powers!"

"As if you kids are who you claim to be. Please!" Changing his look, Ray showed his true from; a large purple dude.

Dan/Robin knew all too well what it's like to fight him,

"Stay out of his reach. There's no flu going around; the weakness comes from when he makes physical contact that feeds off the powers and abilities of others!"

"I have been a bit of a glutton today; chowed down on the skills of nearly every loser in this shroud. But oh my," Dawn came next to Dan, "the piece de résistance was Dawn Danger… or whatever her real name is. Thought I'd munch on her trapeze skills, imagine my surprise when she tasted like Martian Manhunter instead," Dane and Diane appeared behind Dean, "she made a lovely appetizer… but guess who I want as an entrée!" With his right hand held out and his eyes green, he pulled Dean/Superboy over and infected him; feeding off his Kryptonian powers. Moaning in delight, Parasite enjoyed his "meal", "Now that's the full bodied Kryptonian flavor I love!"

"Everyone stay whelmed! Subdue but keep your distance!"

Dane and Diane's bows were armed with pointed arrows and ready to fire. Parasite had other plans. Using his newfound Kryptonian powers, heat vision came from eyes and melted their bows,

"You know I almost never say this… but I'm…" he tossed Dean to the floor, "satiated. Hate to eat and run!" He flew off with the case behind him. With the help of his gymnastics and acrobatic skills, Dan leaped into the air and landed on the case. Leaping once again, he went to punch Parasite before getting punched himself, "Sorry… no hitch-hikers!"

From the impact of hitting the roof, Dan rolled off the edge forcing Dawn to lean down and grip his hand. Using all her strength to hold onto him, she couldn't pull him up forcing Dean and Diane to come over and help. Together, they managed to pull Dan back up; Parasite and the case long gone. Dawn remembered Dean,

"Conner!" She ran over, "You alright?"

"Fine, fine."

Robin knew it wasn't true,

"You're drained! Parasite took more power than you even have! Heat vision?"

"I have the genetic potential for it; must've been enough for him." There was no way Conner was about to tell them the truth. Grunting, Robin went back inside; Red Arrow and Artemis following behind. M'gann wanted to stay behind and make sure Conner was okay, "Go; I'll manage."

M'gann followed the others and before long, they were out of their Danger costumes and back into their superhero costumes. Inside their compartment, Robin held up a blue USB,

"It's not a complete debacle. I picked Parasite's pocket; got this flash drive. He plugged it into the port on his wrist and began to hack its contents. _(Seriously who keeps a USB port on their wristband?)_ Once hacked, Robin informed them of the information, "Looks like Parasite is working for Intergang. Everything he's stolen… they're all pieces of something. Putting together a weapon that generates…" the rest of the information appeared, "black holes!"

"Oh come on!" Arrow folded his arms, "To build that you'd need a particle accelerator."

"Like the large boson collider in Geneva?"

"The circus' next stop! But now that Parasite can fly, he's got a big head start on us."

"Sorry," Miss Martian blamed herself although it had to do with her and Superboy.

Robin turned off the holoscreen,

"Not your fault but this thing could wipe out entire cities! We need to hurry."

Red Arrow retrieved a spare bow from the luggage rack,

"You and I need to hurry. Without powers the others will hold us back."

Artemis held up a crossbow,

"Hey; you're not the only one with a back-up bow. I was mentored by Green Arrow too don't forget."

CRASH! Everyone turned their attention to Superboy who put a giant dent in the wall of the car,

"My powers are back!"

"How?"

"I'm still…" Miss Martian was still feeling the effects from Parasite.

"I guess Kryptonian's recover faster than humans," Superboy rubbed his right arm, "or Martians."

Smiling, Miss Martian put her hands on her hips,

"Don't even think about leaving me behind."

Not wanting to argue, Arrow just shrugged,

"You wanna fill Angelica in? She's probably panicking right about now."

Robin lowered his head,

"Nah… she'll manage. Besides," he exited the train with the others behind him, "she's probably so wrapped up in Christmas wrapping she's driving herself mad."

_~Mount Justice, Wally and Angelee's POV~_

"Have you heard anything? Are they okay?" Arrow was right; Angelee was panicking.

"No I haven't heard anything; just like 20minutes ago."

Angelee began to pace; her hands flailing all over,

"We should've heard something… something must've happened… he hasn't even tried contacting through our mental link…. Oh my god Wally something's happened!" She was having a panic attack

"Angelica!" Wally jumped off the couch and grabbed her arms, "Re…lax…. Everything is fine, breath." He took a large breathe. Following him, she took a large breathe too, "There… much better."

Angelee felt a little bit better,

"Right… sorry… I'm just…"

"Worried I know. He can handle being there. If he couldn't, he wouldn't have gone. Come sit on the couch and watch TV with me for a while; take your mind of the others." Leading her to the couch, Wally helped her sit. Almost in a trance, Angelee's face was motionless; her body was motionless. She was worried about the others; what if something really did happen to them? There would be no way to know until she and Wally would go looking for them and by then it could be too late. Sitting next to her, Wally flipped the channels to find some decent to watch, "There," he put on AFV _(don't own)_, "we can watch people make complete fools of themselves; that always cheers you up right?" Nothing escaped Angelee's mouth, "Aww man… she's really gone this time."

_~Geneva, December 24__th__, 00:37 or 12:37am~_

Outside a large dome-shaped facility, security guards covered the ground.

"A trail of destruction," Robin was kneeling next to one, "this way." He led the others through the open front doors. Inside, Parasite was standing behind a control panel and inserted a three pronged key into it; turning on the boson collider. Around a corner, Robin had his periscope out; watching all of it, "We need to take him down. Or at least lure him away so we can safely disengage the…" A loud growl and yell coming from Superboy interrupted Robin, "no… wait!"

Superboy punched through the wall.

"Seconds?" Parasite grinned, "No… I couldn't." His eyes going green again, he pulled Superboy towards him. Regaining the control of his body, Superboy punched Parasite in the face; angering him.

Watching from the side, Arrow armed his bow again,

"What is wrong with…?"

"Wait." Miss Martian stopped him as they watched Superboy get tossed around like a ball. With one final pull, Parasite clenched Superboy around the throat; draining his power again.

"Oh what a rush. How do you do it kid? Not even Superman recharged this fast." Superboy was completely drained then tossed again; a thrown banana peel. The boson collider gained full power as the black hole outside grew in strength, "Alright Dangers come on out; only a couple of minutes before this baby's done warming up and eats Geneva?"

"What do you think?"

"Big risk to take on a theory." Oh Arrow… always the realistic one.

"Do it; go."

Miss Martian began her plan as she stepped out into the open,

"So what do you got against Geneva anyway?"

"Never liked the food," Parasite rubbed his hands together, "but the menu keeps improving." And he pulled Miss Martian towards him.

"I'm just the appetizer remember," using her newfound trapeze skills, she dodged the incoming swing from Parasite then rolled onto the ground, "here's the main course. HA." She kicked his feet from under him and he landed on his back. Before Parasite could do anything else, an arrow landed right on his chest then began to expel a high-density polyurethane foam around him.

Almost amused, Parasite mocked him,

"Foam? You think foam can hold me?" His eyes went green once again as he levitated Arrow, "Or stop me from crushing you with a single thought? Combine Martian and Kryptonian powers here!" He easily broke free from the foam without noticing Robin at the control.

"But do any of those powers free you before I sabotage your death thingy?" Robin was clicking away.

"This one does." Parasite used the heat vision acquired from Superboy forcing Robin to leap over the control panel to safety. Artemis landed behind him and fired a smoke arrow then dodging incoming heat ray; it hit Parasite right on the money. The smoke arrow combined with the heat made fire around him. With the lack of concentration, Arrow fell to the floor. Unaffected by the arrow, a smart-aleck grin was on Parasite's face, "So clever; trick me igniting flammable gas. But you forgot…doofus's double dose of invulnerability," he huffed; the fire was beginning to affect him, "fire…can't… touch me…"

"Unless you make a meal of MY powers," Miss Martian watched in amusement, "then get my weaknesses as a side dish. The intense heat from the flames knocked out Parasite; he was out cold, "Aww poor baby. Was it something you ate?" _(Love that attitude from her…)_

By now Robin was back at the control panel shutting down the boson collider,

"Phew."

"We'll take it from here." Faraday and two other agents appeared with smoke detectors. Putting the fire out around Parasite, Faraday put an inhibitor collar around his neck. Standing back up, he smiled at the kids, "Thanks for the tip by the way; definitely helps to prep the inhibitor collar in advance."

"Glad to be of service." He did it; he proved Old Jack was innocent. The circus was safe.

On the other side of the warehouse floor, Artemis extended a hand to Arrow. With a smile, he graciously took it,

"Wow… he dares to touch the hand of a suspected traitor." She helped him up.

"Mind open. I guess I never saw you through the thick of it before. Superboy's a hot head," Miss Martian was supporting Superboy was completely drained as they, along with Robin, joined them, "but I know I'm not one to talk. You each could have betrayed us here; you didn't. I'm sorry I doubted any of you; there is no mole." _(Oh irony again… so sad…)_

_~Haly's Circus train at Geneva station~_

While the other acts were unloading the cargo cars, Dan Danger was talking with Jack,

"So… the show will go on and I have the feeling I have you Dangers to thank."

Shrugging, Dan played dumb,

"Don't know what you mean." Of course he knew what he meant…

Playing along, Jack chuckled,

"Noo of course not. But I guess you'll be leaving now." He shook Dan's hand.

"Time to move on."

With a heavy sigh, Jack dropped a bombshell,

"Well Dick… I'll miss you."

"It's Dan… Dan Danger."

Jack placed both hands on Dick's shoulders,

"Son… you've grown but some things never change; like the sight of a Grayson on the trapeze. You can't fake that, can't hide it. So… do an old ringmaster one last favor?"

Dick had to; he couldn't say no. After all, Jack was the kindest soul… and the one person who was there after the accident that made him lose his parents. That night under the big top, for the last time, Dick was introduced to the crowd,

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The farewell performance of the Daring Dangers!"

With a final wave, Dan swung from the ledge onto the trapeze with a large smile.

_~December 24__th__, Wayne Manor, Gotham City~_

Forced to go home and be with Bruce and Alfred by Wally, Angelee finished putting all the presents for them under their large tree. She wanted to be at the Cave when the team got back but Wally forced her to come back home. Today was Christmas Eve; she was supposed to be with everyone… singing Christmas carols, drinking hot chocolate… exchanging one present before going to sleep for the night. That was the tradition but… she sighed.

"Shouldn't you be asleep already young lady?" Bruce came into the parlor.

"I can't… too worried…"

Bruce placed large packages beside the tree; he always went over the top for Christmas. It was his favorite holiday too,

"I'm sure the team is fine."

"Wally said the same thing… how can you two be so certain? I haven't heard from him in 2 days… no com contact, no mental link… nothing… how do I know they aren't captured or something just waiting for me to rescue them?"

Chuckling, Bruce sat next to her on the over-sized black leather couch,

"Ang… they all are good at what they do. If something bad were to happen, I'm positive they'd be able to get themselves out of it," the clock struck 11, "alright young lady off to bed it's late."

"Aww…"she whined, "can't I say up… try to get contact with Dick?"

"Nope. Remember, Alfred makes the large Christmas breakfast starting at 6 in the morning before we open the presents. Go on, upstairs."

Whining again, Angelee pulled herself off the couch,

"Fine… I just hope he's home in time…"

"I'm sure he will be. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_~Angelee's POV~_

Reaching her room, she shut the door and sat on the bed. She was tired but couldn't force herself to sleep; thoughts of Dick and the team captured somewhere freaked her out. How she wished he would be home already so they can celebrate Christmas the way they used to. Distracting her mind, she levitated her sketchbook over. Over the past few weeks, she had been drawing pictures of the Cave and the manor all decorated for the holidays and of the snow outside. There were so many of the Cave; ones with the tree decorated, garlands and lights in the kitchen and hanger, her room decorated and even part of the briefing area was allowed to be decorated. Some of the drawings were of the team gathered in front of the finished tree; enjoying a cup of hot chocolate or of them placing presents under it. She managed to finish her wrapping yesterday; it took her literally all day since Dick and Wally had the most presents. It was usually like that; they were the closest to her. But there was one thing she wished she could've gotten them this year but Bruce didn't think it was a good idea. Oh well… maybe next year or the year after.

Feeling her eyes getting heavier and heavier, she couldn't stop the drowsiness anymore. Laying her head on the pillows, her eyes shut and she quickly fell asleep.

_~FF to the morning~_

Someone was shaking her then shouted in her face,

"IT'S CHRISTMAS GET UP!"

She recognized that voice; he was the only person to come into her room and wake up every year. Thrusting her eyes open, she saw his face.

"Dick!" She tackled him to the ground, "Oh thank god you're okay I was so worried! You're not hurt in anyway are you?"

"Relax," Dick hoisted himself onto the right elbow, "I'm alright I promise."

Letting go, Angelee sat against her bed,

"How was it?"

"Harder than we expected. Parasite was posing as a member of the circus to steal advanced technology to create a black hole for Intergang. Took M'gann's and Conner's powers."

"That wasn't what I meant…"

Dick was hesitant,

"It was… hard… yet oddly comforting," confused, Angelee pulled her legs in, "being in the circus again after so many years… seeing a poster of them; I felt like I never left there. It felt like a part of me I've so desperately tried to hide forced itself out of me. It's almost like I felt their presence around me; always watching me."

"Because they are," Angelee placed a comforting hand on his, "Dick, even though they aren't here on this physical plane, they are still here; they are still watching over you. They see what you do at night; see you at school… they can see you right now. And I'm pretty certain they're proud of everything you've been become."

"You think? Even though I'm not continuing the legacy of the Flying Graysons?"

"Of course. Like Lucinda and Rukmell told me when I decided to come back here; they'd want you to follow your heart. You still carry their legacy; you just do it a different way."

Smiling, Dick felt his eyes begin to water,

"I bet your parents and my parents are together right now; talking about how we were when we were younger."

Laughing at the thought, Angelee smiled,

"That means my parents are telling yours all the embarrassing stories of my childhood…" she shuddered, "wonderful… thanks guys."

Dick laughed at that,

"Do you think they would've gotten along if they'd still be here?"

Considering the idea, Angelee nodded,

"Yeah… I do. Our Dads would've gotten along like two peas in a pod."

"And our Moms would be telling all the embarrassing stories."

"My mom was famous for that…" Angelee noticed a tear fall down Dick's cheek, "come here." She pulled him for a hug like he does for her, "I'm right here."

Dick began to cry in her chest. It was an interesting turn of events for him; usually it's the other way around but he needed someone to comfort him and Bruce just wasn't the person to do it. Sure Alfred was more sympathetic than Bruce but he was busy making his special Christmas breakfast.

"I'm sorry…" Dick muttered.

"Don't be…" Angelee just held him close, "I knew this would be hard on you. I'm right here, I promise."

Twenty minutes passed before Bruce yelled for them,

"Dick! Angelica! Come on down for breakfast!"

Dick finally sat up straight again; wiping his cheek,

"Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… besides, I don't want to miss all the pancakes and bacon."

Shaking her head, Angelee was helped up by Dick,

"You go ahead, I'll be right down."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to put warmer clothes on and grab a few things I won't be long."

"Okay," Dick headed for the door before stopping, "Hey Angelee?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… I needed that."

Smiling and blushing slightly, Angelee nodded,

"I only wish I could do more for you."

Dick nodded in agreement,

"Me too." And he disappeared into the hallway.

Noticing the opened sketchbook on her bed, her eyes went wide. The book was on the drawing of her, a man and the three kids from the dream she had at Nicki's. Was Dick looking at it? This one and the others after it?

"Oh no…" Hiding that book under her mattress, she threw on warmer clothes and grabbed three small boxes from her nightstand. She didn't want them to go under the tree; these were too special. Jogging out of her room and downstairs, she joined them in the kitchen,

"Merry Christmas!" Bruce erupted.

"Happy Christmas Miss Angelica."

Sighing, Angelee was beaming,

"Merry Christmas!"

_Yay! Super cute. So… as much as I'd like to get "Usual Suspects" up tonight I can't; it's late and I have to finish watching an episode from season 2 for the new episode that's on this weekend. I'm planning on finishing this on Saturday if I can get all four chapters done; if not then definitely Sunday. But how did everybody like this chapter? We saw some old ways between Dick and Angelee and it slowly begins to make an appearance again which all leads up to Season 2. Speaking of which, I really would like to get everybody's opinions for between seasons; I plan on starting that next week too. So please review to let me know… or give me any thoughts on the story overall is nice too. _

_P.S. Thanks to recent followers and favoritors; I'm thrilled all of you are enjoying it. _


	46. Chapter 46-Usual Suspects Part 1

_Hey readers, how is everybody today? How did everybody like the last chapter; was it okay? We only have four more chapters until the end and this chapter is the beginning of the end. "Usual Suspects" is the induction of the new members into the Justice League which gives them admittance to the Watchtower. I still need to know what you guys want for between seasons; if I don't get anything about it after the next chapter then I'm just going to do what I feel fit. _

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 46-Usual Suspects Part 1

_~Washington D.C., December 30__th__, 09:16, Normal POV~_

Gathered in the Hall of Justice, the team was watching the press conference held by the Justice League for the induction of the its newest members. At the podium, Superman was giving his speech,

"The Justice League was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgement that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the World's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty… and justice. That last one's even in the name." The crowd laughed as Black Crane rolled her eyes; he had to throw in a little joke, "These five heroes have," the camera rolled over Doctor Fate, Plastic Man, Icon, Atom on Icon's shoulder and Red Arrow, "sworn to uphold those values."

Inside, the team listened to Cat Grant,

"You are watching live coverage of the Justice League induction of its five newest members. Looks like the entire League have shown up to welcome the new blood," the Camera scanned down the row of Leaguers, "everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel."

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," Wally took a bite of a red apple, "and I love the fact there's a 10year old on the League."

"There is?" Rocket wasn't aware of that.

Dick elbowed Wally in the rib,

"Owww!"

"Way to keep a secret genius."

"Hey she's on the team now right?"

"Speaking of young members… where is Black Crane?" Kaldur asked.

"Front row; sketchbook in hand. There was no way she was going to miss getting a close drawing of this."

Cat Grant continued the coverage,

"Superman is now handing out official League membership cards starting with Doctor Fate," they shook hands while Dick placed a comforting hand on Zatanna's shoulder, "the Atom," the small man was having a difficult time standing still, "Plastic Man and Icon." Superman shook each of their hands"

"You know I was the person who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place. I should be outside celebrating with him not hidden away in here!"

Kaldur smiled at her,

"Welcome to our word."

"Well…" Rocket saw things differently, "I suppose there's an upside too."

"And finally," Cat Grant continued, "Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé Speedy now known as Red Arrow to this roster of heroes," Green Arrow and Red Arrow were shaking hands like old times.

Wally, Kaldur and Dick cheered in excitement,

"Way to go Roy!"

"At last he has his wish."

"The first of us to make it. No one will call him a sidekick anymore."

The door behind them opened,

"Man is it cold out there," Angelee came in, "but I got the drawings so it was all worth it."

Rocket brought the attention back to the sidekick thing,

"Wait! Since when is being a sidekick a bad thing?! You sidekicks were my inspiration."

"Well… see." Dick tried to explain, "6months ago…" his communicator went off on his wrist.

Angelee appeared next to Rocket,

"What he was going to say is… when you've been a sidekick for as long as some of us have been, we sometimes feel like we don't get the recognition we deserve. Robin has been doing the whole sidekick thing since he was 9; I started when I was 10; Red Arrow even longer. Take Robin here; he's been the sidekick to the world's greatest detective for almost five years and people still call him Batman's kid sidekick; not even Robin. Me, I've been at it for a year and a half and there are people who don't even know who I am. Even with everything we've done, we sometimes don't get the recognition we've earned. Red Arrow was tired of being treated like a kid… and a sidekick so he went off on his own for a while; changed his name."

"Sorry to interrupt the little catching up story time here but we got a situation." Robin cut her off.

"What is it?"

"Cheshire…"

_~Smokey Mountains, December 30__th__, 10:48, Normal POV~_

"Are… are you sure it's her? I mean are you absolutely positive?"

"See for yourself," Robin put up a holoscreen, "this is the security footage from the Nashville Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms it's Jade Nguyen. But… you've seen her without her mask, what do you think?"

Artemis examined the image closely,

"It's Jade… Cheshire."

"Agreed. But focus on what she carries. Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so I'm guessing from the mug shot this Cheshire is the bad guy. But what's so important about that case?" Rocket sat behind Aqualad; the bio-ship was beginning to get crowded with all the new members.

Robin replaced the shot of Cheshire with the image of the Injustice League,

"Remember the Injustice League?"

"And their giant evil plants? Ahh yeah!"

"The team and the League put them in prison," Aqualad explained, "but their allies still scheme. And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans."

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans once… but someone," Kid eyed Artemis, "screwed up."

"Is there any way to see what's in that case before getting a hold of it? I mean, can't Superboy here use his x-ray vision thing?"

"Even if we are able to determine what's inside," Black Crane finally spoke, "it won't do us any good unless we can figure out why it is so important."

"Approaching Cheshire's jet," Miss Martian gasped as Artemis turned her head. The jet was broken apart from crashing, "looks there are no survivors."

"We should head down there… check it out…" Robin suggested.

Not wanting to because she was happy at the thought of Cheshire being dead, Black Crane rolled her eyes once again. But instead of saying anything as to not offend Artemis, she exited the bio-ship with the others. On the ground, everyone investigated and looked for clues.

"How come homeland security and the NTSB aren't all over this?"

Robin was examining a yellow case with Zatanna over his shoulder,

"Cheshire's ID was a League alert; authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow its flight plan. Flew under the radar, literally. But the Watchtower auto-tracked the jet and recorded the crash. Crane… you getting anything?"

Black Crane stood at a dismantled engine; eyes shut. Sighing, she shook her head,

"No… nothing. It's like Cheshire knew we'd be coming and made it so I couldn't pick anything up. But looking at this damage… I'd say it was intentional… and personal."

Rocket was looking at the body,

"If the League auto-tracked the jet, then why aren't they are?"

Crane and Zatanna smiled,

"Because our Boy Wonder here has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first."

"And with the help of Black Crane," Robin gave her the credit she deserves, "if the League should come to investigate, she's removing all traces of our presence."

"How? Wouldn't they notice things missing or moved?"

"My powers are able to remove all traces of any form of energy in a location. Before we leave, not only will everything be put back the way it was, all traces of our energy will be erased. The League will never know we were here."

"But why are we going after Cheshire? What makes her so important?"

"Cheshire and that case represent our unfinished business."

Superboy threw tossed a piece of wing aside,

"Where are the bodies?"

"Here's one." Cheshire stood on the mountain side. "And it is stunning."

"Save the flirting for Red Arrow Cheshire; we aren't interested."

"I am Flora, not fauna. I am foliage not trees. What am I?" Riddler snapped his fingers. Along the ridge, large pylons popped up and their tips turned green; creating a large green containment field around the wreckage, "Come on… you can get this…I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I…"

Robin knew Riddler's old trick,

"Am bush…"

"Didn't you think we be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail. We're tired of your interference kiddies. This is the end game; ordered from above and executed from the master strategist, mwah."

**"Miss Martian, everyone linked?"**

** "Yes."**

** "Go!"**

** "Do I have permission to hurt Riddler? PLEASE let me hit him."** Black Crane begged; she's been itching to hit him since he first opened his mouth.

** "He's all yours Crane."** Aqualad gave her the okay.

**"Yes!" **

The team scattered; Black Crane flying above. Poor examples of assassins attempted to jump at her as she easily pushed them aside.

"Ehake siht ebolgwons!" Zatanna made a blizzard, **"Crane can you fly in this!"**

With no problem, Crane cut through and fly into Riddler; slamming him against the field,

**"It won't be a problem,"** she grinned at Riddler, "I see you're out of Belle Reve Riddler."

"Black Crane good to see you…"

"Nice try. What do you have planned?"

Grinning, Riddler nodded to Shimmer who kicked Black Crane; releasing her grip on Riddler. With a grunt, Black Crane and Shimmer began to fight. On the ground, the others were taking out the assassins.

**"Superboy! The pylons!" **

"Working on it!"

Back on the top of the ridge, Black Crane sent Shimmer flying into a pylon; taking it out.

**"Crane!"** Aqualad called to her, **"Get down here!"**

** "On my way!" **She flew next to Aqualad; taking out a few attackers in the process. Reaching the ground, she saw Aqualad trapped in some quicksand, "Aqualad!" Flying above him, she held out her hand to pull him free. Once free, the team went back to fighting. Being knocked down, Superboy was on his face when Blockbuster leapt down on him. Being too quick, Superboy jumped to his feet and began to fly; landing a punch on Blockbuster's face. Carrying him, he threw the overly large blue creature at the field.

**"SB…"** Robin's eyes were wide, **"you're flying!"**

After hitting the force field, Blockbuster crashed into the side of the cliff; sliding down its side. Following him, Superboy was firing a constant string of heat vision before ramming him against a stronger side. With the heat vision and flying, he now had super-speed as he was punching Blockbuster. The pressure and the force began to crumble the weaker top of the ridge; an avalanche was made.

"Artemis!" Cheshire ran and pushed her sister to safety as Black Crane created a force field around her and the others. Artemis was shocked, "Okay fine we're sisters; I don't actually want you dead." And in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

On the ridge, Riddler and Shimmer gathered themselves and were watching the commotion. Lowering her force field, Crane flew her and Robin up there; Robin releasing some gas bombs. Shimmer and Riddler began to cough from the smoke. Throwing a bola, it wrapped around Shimmer while he leaped through the smoke. With one punch, she slammed into the wall; falling unconscious.

"Tekcajthgiarts!" A magical straightjacket wrapped around Riddler.

"No no no… I am not the straightjacket type. I am strictly Belle Reve not Arkham!" Riddler fell over from bouncing around.

"Gag mih!" A gag wrapped around his mouth.

"Uh thank you…," Crane appeared through the smoke, "his voice was beginning to bother me."

Landing next to Zatanna, Rocket asked her,

"It is always like this?"

"Pretty much," Zatanna shrugged, "Hguone htiw eht ebolgwons!" The blizzard stopped.

Next to Robin, Crane looked around,

"We totally need to go sledding when we get back to the Cave."

_~Mount Justice, December 30__th__, 15:45, Normal POV~_

"Tell me if this sounds familiar," Batman began his lecture, "you hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives…"

"We do the last one all the time." Crane muttered under her breath.

"And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons; providing Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity. Well done." The team all smiled at each other, "And then there's this…" Batman motioned to the opened case Cheshire was carrying, "bio-technology integrated with its own form of Nano circuitry."

Icon examined a piece,

"Though I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio component is clearly not of Earth."

Batman closed the case,

"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further studies."

The Leaguers left as Rocket went to congratulate Icon.

"Something feels off…" Crane told the team, "that timing was too perfect…"

Robin agreed with him,

"You realize we were set-up?"

"Yes. Cheshire and Riddler WERE tipped and ready for us."

"Not the mole thing again…" Artemis put her hand to her head.

"Mole thing? Again?" Rocket grew concerned.

"We had Intel there was a traitor on the team."

"And after much investigation…. And a few telepathy tricks, we discovered it wasn't any of us."

"Telepathy tricks?" This was new to Robin… "What telepathy tricks?"

Hesitant to answer, she had to tell them,

"When you guys went to search for Tornado and I had to stay behind… Batman had me… enter each of your minds."

"You what?" Kid and Robin exclaimed.

Rubbing her hair, Black Crane finished telling the story,

"Batman wanted to know for certain… but I couldn't enter Red Arrow or Artemis's mind yet; they weren't familiar with my mind. I even had to enter your mind Rob…" they couldn't believe this, "I never suspected any of us… well except maybe Artemis so I was hesitant to enter your minds. But… it did help me see a new side to each of you though; well… those whose minds I entered."

"Mainly Artemis, M'gann or me." Superboy pushed through the others.

"It is more complicated than at." Aqualad had a hand on Superboy's shoulder who brushed it off, "But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed." Superboy ignored Aqualad as he tried to leave but grabbed his head and fell to his knees, "Superboy?"

"There's something I need to do."

"Is everything okay?" Crane folded her arms, "Don't make me pick your mind."

_~Santa Prisca, December 30__th__, 17:57~_

Superboy approached Santa Prisca Island in Sphere. Landing, he was greeted by Luthor,

"Welcome Superboy. I would like to introduce you to my associate Queen Bee." Luthor held out his left hand; Queen Bee graciously accepting it.

"My pleasure."

"I believe you know everyone else," Luthor summoned the others, "Sportsmaster, Mercy, Blockbuster. And our new friend Bane," Bane and his goons joined the party, "who's allowed us use of his island in exchange for certain… considerations."

"So the Injustice League was just a distraction. You two have been behind everything from the start."

"A flattering notion son," the sound of a helicopter echoed closer, "but we have many friends."

The helicopter came in for the landing,

"This one of your friends now?"

"No my boy…One of yours." The door slid open to reveal Artemis and Cheshire.

Superboy was surprised,

"Artemis?"

"The hero thing wasn't working out," she and Cheshire stood next to Sportsmaster, "you get how it is; no trust." Sportsmaster put a proud hand on his youngest daughter's shoulders, "This… is where I belong."

Queen Bee was grinning in delight,

"It's a fast growing club." The bio-ship hovered behind her; Miss Martian floating down.

"Why are they here? You promised!"

"I've kept your secret and my promise," Queen Bee hissed, "now you keep yours." Miss Martian had no choice but to agree, "Good girl."

Superboy looked at the girls,

"Give me more Shields and I'm in too."

Luthor stood in front of Superboy,

"My boy… you're a terrible liar. Red Sun." And just like, Superboy stood tall; unable to do what he wishes.

"What do you want us to do?"

_So… ending here. The past few chapters have been long and I'm already 11minutes into the episode. Part 2 is next and will be the plan and the attack on the Justice League; my favorite part of the episode… filled with excitement and irony; makes my skin crawl in goose bumps from anticipation. Only three more chapters left and they're bound to be really good. So I hope everyone is enjoying the story and will read the sequel. Thanks much!_


	47. Chapter 47-Usual Suspects Part 2

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 47-Usual Suspects Part 2

"You two come with me!" Sportsmaster ordered Artemis and Miss Martian.

"What about Superboy?"

"Don't worry dear; he just needs some… adjustments."

Miss Martian worried for Superboy; he stood there statue like. No movement… no thoughts.

_~Mount Justice~_

"There's something I gotta do. Something I need to tell you." Superboy faced the team, "So no Crane… you don't need to pick my brain." She smiled.

"Then go on."

"Last month…" he lowered his head, "on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus; found a few things out." The team listened anxiously, "When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's; the other half was human."

"That's why you can't fly like Superman… or have his heat-vision. The human DNA fills the missing Kryptonian gaps in the DNA strand making the code to use those powers… unavailable." Crane knew her biology; much more than the team knew.

"Exactly. I'll never have full Kryptonian powers."

"You sure? Because you seem to have them today." Robin reminded him.

Superboy raised his sleeve,

"I've been using these," a black diamond shaped patch stunned everyone, "Shields. They suppress my human DNA; I get the flight, the heat vision but I also think I get angry," he covered the shield again, "well…angrier. I'm sorry."

"Where did you get those?" Aqualad asked the same question Crane was thinking but too afraid to know the answer.

"From my human father…" Superboy removed the Shield case, "Lex Luthor."

"I'm sorry did I just hear that correctly? Did you REALLY just say LEX LUTHOR is your human father?!" Crane leaned into Robin, "Please tell me I didn't just hear that!"

With his eyes wide, Robin drilled him,

"Lex Luthor… is your DAD!?"

"No… I heard him correctly…"

"He summoned me to Santa Prisca"

Crane couldn't help but go crazy,

"And you're seriously considering going? What is the matter with you? This is LEX LUTHOR we're talking about here Superboy; the one guy your TRUE father hates the most. Luthor has been trying to kill Superman for years and you're really just going to hand yourself over to him just to get more of those Shield things?" She grunted and ran her fingers through her hair, "Don't you see what he's doing to you? He's giving you the very thing you want; you desire… to BE Superman; but Lex doesn't just hand out stuff… he always has a plan behind the idea. He's going to use you Superboy; give you the Shields as long as you do what he says."

"I know…"

"Don't be stupid," Crane froze, "you know?"

"I know…"

Calming herself, Crane touched the ground again; she didn't realize she was hovering a foot off,

"Oh… well then…"

_~Santa Prisca~_

Miss Martian walked past the still as stone Superboy; what did she agree to?

"Bring him along!" Luthor had Queen Bee on his arm as Blockbuster went to lift Superboy.

Staring at the Superboy, Artemis knew she had to move. Taking a few steps forward, she fired a high-density polyurethane foam at Blockbuster. She remembered her own realization at the Cave.

_~Mount Justice~_

"Oh… well then…" Crane folded her arms across her chest; her eyes narrow white slits, "anyone else want to say something?"

"Uh…" Artemis broke the silence, "listen…Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA," pulling up a holokeyboard, images appeared, "my mother is Huntress; an ex-con. Rest of my family aren't even ex…My dad's Sportsmaster and he's sending my sister, Cheshire to fly me to Santa Prisca too."

"That's why…" Kid remembered the tracer incident.

"Yeah. I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out…"

"I knew," Robin interrupted her; Artemis widening her eyes, "hey I'm a detective; but it never mattered. You aren't your family; you're one of us."

Artemis smiled but then noticed Crane's face,

"I'm sorry…"

"I knew about your sister but this… I know Huntress served time for her crimes but Sportsmaster; your father. I almost killed him a time or two. How do we know you haven't been telling them everything?"

"CRANE!" Robin shouted.

"No it's okay. Go ahead; read my mind."

Staring at each other, Black Crane entered Artemis' mind. Fighting through the walls of defenses, she came to her memories. After several minutes, Crane blinked; a large smile on her face,

"She's clear; she really is part of this team."

_~Santa Prisca~_

The high-density polyurethane foam arrow struck Blockbuster; foaming him to the ground unable to move. Arming another arrow, Artemis aimed for her father,

"Sorry Dad; wanted to play you like you tried to play me but I can't let them mess with Superboy's head!"

Watching, Queen Bee and Luthor just stared.

"Megan be a dear and take Artemis down."

Miss Martian just stared at Queen Bee before turning her attention to Artemis. Holding out her right arm and her eyes green, Artemis floated into the air just in time to miss an attack from Sportsmaster.

_~Mount Justice~_

By now, Kid Flash was next to Artemis; his arm leaning on her shoulder,

"So… who's next?" He asked jokingly not expecting anyone to say anything.

"I am."

Kid put his arms up in defense,

"I swear I was kidding."

M'gann had her head down,

"Queen Bee's been…blackmailing me. She wants me in Santa Prisca too"

"Blackmailing? How?"

"She knows my…true Martian form."

"Bald M'gann? Who cares…Owww!" Crane elbowed him.

"M'gann… are you sure?"

Nodding, she sighed then began to change into her TRUE Martian form; a white Martian. Gasping, the team was… horrified to say the least as they began to back up in fear.

"Whoa."

White M'gann wrapped her long arms around herself,

"I realized you would never accept me if you ever saw what I really am."

"M'gann; did we really seem so shallow?"

"I couldn't take the chance."

Crane stepped forward and hovered to her height before hugging her,

"M'gann, you're Martian; we understand that. We know not everyone from other planets look human; look at the Green Lantern Corps."

M'gann doubted herself,

"Being a white Martian among the green on Mars, I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from…"

"From me?" Superboy now came closer; Black Crane backing up to let him in. Taking her hand, Superboy said the most human thing anyone ever could; only Crane could hear them,"I've known since we mind-melted last September in Bialya."

"But that was before we even became a couple. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

Feeling her eyes water, Crane held the amber pendent she always wore around her neck tightly in her hand. This was what she needed to see to restore her faith in love; allow her heart to open and feel again. She was ready to love again.

_~Santa Prisca~_

Holding Artemis in the air, Miss Martian used her other hand to send Queen Bee flying into a nearby tree; knocking her out. Rotating in the hold, Artemis fired her arrow at her Father and Sister.

"Queen Bee is down. Superboy you're safe from her control."

"May not be much of a liar," Superboy walked towards Luthor, "but I fooled you!"

"And I'm so proud," Luthor rose to his feet as Mercy stepped in front to protect him, "I take it Miss Martian cleaned Red Sun from your mind?"

"And confirmed Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash and Black Crane rescued me from Cadmus before you had time to install any more programming!"

"All true. Personally I blame Doctor Desmund." The Blockbuster creature broke free from the polyurethane foam; attacking Superboy. "Un poco de ayuda." Luthor told Bane and his goons.

Following orders, Bane directed all his goons to start shooting at the young heroes. To the side, Sphere woke up and began to attack Bane and his goons. The remaining goons fired at Artemis and Miss Martian who ducked and flew between them. Artemis armed her bow once again; facing Sportsmaster and Cheshire.

"You have been a very naughty girl." Sportsmaster twirled his ball and chain then used it to deflect the pointed arrow fired by Artemis.

"Guys, reinforcement time."

"Finally! Thought you'd never call!" Crane was anxious to get out there.

From the trees, Rocket came flying in; taking a Bane goon with her. Speeding in, Kid took out a few more. Becoming angry, Bane juiced up. Taking Queen Bee in his arms, Luthor looked at Mercy,

"Time to go." Turning to leave, Aqualad dropped in front of him.

"Neither you or Queen Bee is going anywhere!" His water bearers were swords pointed right at Luthor's neck.

"Young man, if you expect to detain me… contact my attorney." Mercy came around and opened her arm weapon; firing at Aqualad.

Bane's goons continued to fire at Miss Martian. Jumping in, Robin kicked two out.

"Ekoms dna srorrims!" Smoke covered the third goon then turned into rope. Zatanna landed next to Robin. Together, they were hurled back by Bane.

"Hey!" Crane flew in and pulled Bane off them, "Didn't I tell you the last time I ran into you that you didn't want to deal with me?" Flinging him into the ground, she disconnected his venom tubes, "Let's see how you do without your precious venom." Hearing crumbling, Crane looked around and saw Superboy getting pounded by Blockbuster, "Gotta go!" Being veiled in purple, her speed went supersonic as she slammed into Blockbuster then flew over the side to get Superboy, "I gotcha ya." She levitated him back to the top. Hearing a helicopter, she saw Luthor escaping, "Aqualad… I'm going after that copter!"

"I got this!" A blur of purple chased after the helicopter. Getting close, Rocket dodged two missiles before creating her own field around her. Once the smoke cleared, she looked at the distance between them, "I can still…"

"No," Aqualad told her, "you are needed here."

Rocket watched the helicopter go off in the distance then returned to Aqualad. On the Artemis front, she was fighting Sportsmaster. With his ball and chain, he flung it and whacked her bow out of her hands; she whirled around then landed on her stomach. Cheshire stood over her.

"You know I don't tolerate disobedience Artemis."

"Sure Dad," she rolled over to look at him, "Jade and I learned that the hard way." From the left side, Cheshire was tackled by a black blur; Kid Flash who then turned around and attacked Sportsmaster. With ease, he flipped Kid over his back.

Since Crane had to leave to help Superboy, Bane, after reattaching his venom tubes, turned his attention back to Robin and Zatanna. Already on the ground, Zatanna watched Robin get thrown around like a rag doll.

"Etaerc nibor snoisulli!" Multiple smoke copies of Robin appeared next to the real one. They all charged at Bane.

"Huh?"

"Gotta love…" one Robin said.

"An army…" anther one said.

"Of me!"

Crane hovered over to see the action and where she was needed. There she saw the multiple copies of Robin taking on Bane. She flew over to get a closer look. One by one, the copies were extinguished but the real one managed to detach Bane's venom tube again then attached a cable; electrocuting him.

"Wow…" Crane hovered next to Robin, "nice. Those multiple copies would be helpful cleaning the BatCave for once. Maybe then I wouldn't be the only one doing it." Smirking, Robin ran off.

Blockbuster spotted Superboy and immediately attacked him; punching him to the ground. Coming to his aide, Miss Martian levitated pieces of ground at the large blue ugly monster.

"Superboy, Miss Martian move!" Aqualad commanded.

Quickly moving to their right, red discs flew past and surrounded Blockbuster; trapping him in an Apokoliption sphere. Getting closer, Aqualad used the weapon to punch the ground and create a tar pit to contain Blockbuster.

"You should really learn to channel that anger." Superboy was punching his palm then punched him.

The only person left was Sportsmaster and Artemis was having a rough time doing it. Dodging another swing from the ball and chain, she ran into a more opened area.

"Artemis now!"

Leaping for a nearby branch, the tar pit used to contain Blockbuster swallowed Sportsmaster as well. Using her father as a stepping stone, Artemis safely landed on the edge of the pit. Grunting in frustration, Sportsmaster reached for Cheshire,

"Jade!"

"Sorry Dad," she removed her mask, "in this family, it's every girl for herself." Replacing the mask, she disappeared into the shadows.

"JADE!" It was no good; she wasn't coming back for him.

To show her 'love' towards her father, Artemis stepped closer and kicked him in the face; the mask flying off into the trees. Picking it up, Kid Flash carried it over,

"Souvenir." They smiled at each other.

It was over; they were finally defeated. Gathering near the bio-ship, Rocket was thrilled,

"It IS always like this."

"Told ya."

"Hey, disaster averted. Feeling the aster."

Chuckling, Crane picked the leaves from her hair.

"Agreed," Aqualad grinned, "this has been a good day."

Robin smiled at Crane,

"So what do you say to us going sledding when we get back?"

"Really? You mean it?"

"You bet. After all, it has been a while. And nothing like a little fun time to relax after a long mission like this one."

"Yes!" Crane fist pumped.

If only they knew what was happening on the Watchtower.

_~The Watchtower, December 30th, 23:46~_

Taking a piece of the recovered Nano-tech, Batman placed it on an analyzer,

"SCANNING!" The computer informed.

In front of him, detailed images and statistics of the piece appeared.

"So… are you ever joining the party?" Red Arrow asked him.

"This bio-circuitry is disturbingly sophisticated."

Arrow folded his arms,

"I'll take that as a no." With a slight chuckle, he placed a similar piece to the one Batman was analyzing on his neck; merging with his nervous system.

Becoming brainwashed, Batman had no control over his actions. Going through a doorway, Batman and Arrow walked through the central hub by the zeta tubes. A keyboard appeared in front of them as Batman began to click away.

"Override Batman 02."

"RECOGNIZED!" A zeta tube began to spin then glow; a figure appearing through it, "ACCESS GRANTED! VANDAL SAVAGE! A04!"

The Justice League kneeled before him; Arrow holding his head then looking around him. He couldn't believe what just happened,

"I… I was the mole?"

"Yes, yes you were." Savage went down the steps and stood in front of the giant window overlooking the Earth.

_~Bio-Ship, Normal POV~_

Sitting in their usual seats, Superboy and M'gann were talking, Artemis and Kid, Rocket and Aqualad and Zatanna and Robin. She was all by herself but that was okay. Pulling out her sketchbook, Black Crane began to draw. The scene in the bio-ship was perfect for a drawing. Keeping to herself, she began to draw the scene with her right hand while holding the amber pendent with her left. Oh how much she missed him. But when she heard and saw Conner comforting M'gann, it revived her ability to open her heart. As much as she loved him and him her, this wouldn't be how he could want her to live; all alone, afraid to feel again. He'd want her to move on but never forget him. It's been almost two months since he died but was she moving on too quickly? Was she forgetting every feeling they shared?

"Hey Crane," Zatanna interrupted her thoughts, "whatcha doing over there?"

"Just drawing."

Kid laughed,

"At a time like this? Dude, you should be celebrating like the rest of us."

"We're in the bio-ship Kid… I'll fully celebrate when we get back. Besides, there's someone back home who I know is dying to know what I've been doing recently."

"Really? You really want to worry her with all that?"

"Come on Rob; she's my best friend. She's been there since the beginning. And trust me; she's dying to tell me the latest gossip from school."

He laughed,

"Yeah I bet she is."

"Speaking of gossip," Zatanna has a mischievous look, "what is that necklace around your neck? I've noticed it but I've been too afraid to ask. Someone special give it to you?"

Smiling, Angelee held it out,

"It belonged to a friend from my home planet… he died there. His second in command gave it to me; told me he'd want me to have it."

"Was this guy… someone special?"

"We were in love."

Zatanna softened; she remembered the story Angelee told her about going to her home planet earlier in the month when they were putting the Christmas decorations up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay; I've come to terms with it. I can't keep living wondering what would've happened if he hadn't been killed; that's not how he'd want me to live my life."

Kid turned his chair,

"You can never know what would've happened. You're here on Earth; chose your own path. William would want you to be happy."

"Yeah, he would." Robin tried to be supportive.

"I know." Black Crane went back to her drawing while everyone else went back to their discussions; well, everyone except Robin who turned his chair towards her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… you?"

"Yeah. Look… there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Sure; what's up?" Crane didn't look up from her drawing.

"That drawing… the one of you with kids and a husband… who is he supposed to be?"

"…I don't know."

"What made you draw that?"

"It's a long story…"

"I've got plenty of time." He was being persistent.

She finally looked at him,

"Dick… right now is neither the time nor place. Maybe I'll tell you when we get back."Robin frowned; he wanted to know. Turning his chair forward again, he went back to talking with the others. Retreating to herself again, Crane sighed, "Dodged a bullet there…" finishing the drawing she closed her eyes and took a nap back to the Cave.

_~Angelee's Dream~_

It was happening again; another vision dream. What could this one be about? Warmth hit her skin. Looking around, she saw the same house from the first vision she had at Nicki's. What? She was having it again? Wait… no… it was different. She was no longer carrying a child so either she had the fourth one from the original dream or this is before all of that happens.

"MMOOOMM!"

Nope, it's after. The oldest, John, came outside the backdoor; Angelee was in their backyard. Remembering the other version she had, she was happy to see him alive.

"What is it John?"

"Jerry got into the basement and into Dad's old stuff."

Sighing, she stood up,

"Alright… come on." She and John went into the house. Going through the backdoor, it led into the kitchen. There she saw the dog eating from his food dish. Getting a better view from the last time, the tiny dog looked very similar to her old dog Jax. Along the side of the bowl, the name 'Jackson' was engraved. Turning the corner, Angelee went down a flight of stairs to the basement only to have to duck from something being thrown, "What are you doing young man?"

The little boy froze; he couldn't be more than two or three. With a smile, he held up a wrist band and a mask,

"Daddy…"

"Yes that's Daddy's," Angele took it from him and put them back in the trunk, "and you're not supposed to be in there." She picked him up. He looked just like her; her blonde hair, her hazel eyes, and her smile. He had the same smile the man he was named after had.

"Mom… why can't we play with Dad's hero stuff?"

"John we've been over this."

"I know but it's part of your lives; part of us. Everything you two learned and did back when you were heroes is being taught to us."

"Yes it is because it is a part of who you are," Angelee went up the basement stairs and closed the door behind John to make sure Jerry can't get back down there, "but your Father and I don't want you kids to get too attached to that life. We don't want you kids to get involved."

"But what if I wanted to, or Jason? What if we wanted to become heroes like you two were?"

"You won't." His voice came from the living room.

"Why not?"

"Because it's too dangerous."

"Dad, you were younger than me when you started; Mom was my age. How can you say it's too dangerous for us but not for you?"

Setting Jerry down, Angelee sent him to go play,

"John… we're parents now and we want the best for our kids; to protect them. Being a hero… you sometimes forget to be the real you. We don't want you to stop being John; just like we don't want your brothers and sister to stop being them."

"This is Dawn West reporting…"

"It looks like Dawn is following in Iris's footsteps." Angelee watched the TV.

"…live from Gotham City's East End. At around two o'clock last night, authorities received an anonymous tip to the whereabouts of Gotham City's most notorious mob boss in this generation, Jacob the slasher Dricker. Here to read that tip is Commissioner Gordon. Commissioner thank-you for speaking with us."

"My pleasure Miss West."

"So what exactly did the tip say?"

"It was a piece of paper taped to the inside of a squad car saying, 'If you want to get a hold of Dricker, met us at this location tonight.' And at the bottom was the location."

"Do you have any idea who could have sent that tip?"

"None; we're hoping to determine that tonight."

He turned the TV off,

"I swear I'm so tired of the news."

Laughing, Angelee fluffed the pillow on the couch,

"John go finish your homework and study for you math test."

"Uh oh… it's one of those 'talks' between you and Dad."

"Scoot!" Angelee pushed him towards the stairs. Hearing his door close, Angelee turned her attention to the man on the couch, "Jerry got into the trunk in the basement again."

"What is it with these kids and getting into that stuff?"

"I don't know but he was playing with the mask and wristband…"

"Well that's okay."

"No… it's not… it's been used recently."

This caught his attention,

"How do you know?"

"When I last stored it away, I made sure everything was deactivated; completely shut off. Jerry was able to throw any of old gadgets you had in there. I found grappling hooks marks in the walls yesterday. I made sure that was turned off."

"What are you thinking?"

"Come with me," she dragged him to the basement and pulled out the old suit, "see anything weird?"

"No… it looks the same as it did years ago."

"I thought the same until I felt something that wasn't there before. Lempravel a romery!" The old suit revealed two sets of energy patterns, "See the red pattern? That was yours…"

"Then… what is the white pattern?" Angelee tilted her head to the ceiling, "No… he isn't…"

"I think so… our son is the one who gave the tip… in your suit…"

This angered him; that suit was never to be worn again,

"He is soo grounded!" He stormed out of the basement and into the living room before Angelee could stop him.

"Honey stop…don't confront him about this."

"You've got to be kidding me? Angel he's going out at night and doing the very thing we didn't want him to do and you expect me to just sit here and not ground him for it?"

"What good is that going to? It's only going to make him do it more. Dear he's at that age; we knew that there would be a possibly one of them would go into it."

Sighing, he sat on the arm of the couch,

"I was hoping we'd be able to keep them out of that life; that's why we left… so they wouldn't be caught up in it."

"Dick…you were one of the world's greatest heroes; still are… the legacy of Nightwing is always going to be mentioned for generations. Yes we tried to keep the kids away from our past but with what we teach them, who they interact with… it was bound to happen. I mean come on, Jason and Rebecca are inseparable and she is following in her mother's footsteps; John and Clark are like brothers and Clark is just like his father… our kids are around Conner and M'gann's kids all the time; Wally's and Artemis's more. Clark and Rebecca talk about their lives as heroes all the time; John can't do that."

"I can't believe you're okay with this!"

"There is no way I'm okay with it Dick! But it's what he wants… were you so different?"

"I was totally different."

"Bruce was hesitant to take you on as his sidekick for a while because of your age. He didn't want to get someone of your age caught up in that life; even me when I came along. But he eventually gave in because you were so determined."

Dick thought to himself,

"JOHN! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"

The black-haired boy came down the stairs,

"Yeah Dad?"

Dick stared at his oldest son,

"I want you to be completely honest with me you understand me?"

"Of course… is everything okay?"

Taking a large breath, Dick had to ask him,

"Are you wearing my old Nightwing suit and going out at night?" John tried to lie, "John Bruce Grayson don't you dare lie to me!"

Looking between his father and his mother, John couldn't lie,

"Alright fine… I'll tell you. Yes… I'm the new Nightwing. It was me who gave Commissioner Gordon the tip for tonight."

"Who is the second?"

"NightCrane…Jason…"

_~Present time~_

"Black Crane!" She was being shaken, "Wake up."

"Hmm…" she opened her eyes to see Robin, "what's going on?"

"We're back at the Cave."

"Oh… mkay." Stretching her arms, Crane gathered her sketchbook and exited the bio-ship. Thank god she took the nap; things were about to get rocky.

_Alright that is "Usual Suspects". As much as I'd like to finish the season tonight, it's super late and I'm getting tired so I'll have to finish it tomorrow. There is one more episode then this story is over. As of right now, I haven't heard anything for between seasons so I'm just going with what I like better. I hope everyone is enjoying it. Please review!_


	48. Chapter 48-Auld Acquaintance Part 1

_This is it guys… the final episode; the season finale. It's destined to be good. So what I'm going to do for between seasons is this… I'm going to write a whole new story with only a few chapters. I'm really looking forward to Season 2; especially the latter episodes. I have a really neat idea for Angelee and Dick and the between seasons sets up everything so I want to add as much detail as possible. Which brings me to this episode. This focuses on Red Arrow being the mole and the takeover of the Watchtower. The truth is found out about Red Arrow and the team takes it really hard; especially Black Crane. I promise it will be really good! So enjoy and please review!_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1 _

Chapter 48-Auld Acquaintance Part 1

_~Washington D.C., December 31__st__, 00:16 or 12:16am, Red Arrow's POV~_

He was forced to run; run for his life. Retreating to the subway, he hid behind a wall; bow armed and ready. Peeking around, a sharp arrow scraped his cheek forcing him to fall to his knees. Before he could defend himself, another arrow came his way; smoke surrounding him. A second figure darted through the smoke and landed a punch right on his face; knocking him back. A third arrow; a third figure. Trying to hit him away, Arrow took his bow and smacked the figure; breaking it against his hard exterior skin. He was punished for that with an uppercut to the jaw. Flying back, he landed on the ground; an incoming train zooming closer. Making a quick exit, he found a vent and jumped through it. Once the subway sped by, the three attackers checked the last location Arrow as at only to see the vent open… and him gone. The attackers… Green Arrow, Aquaman and The Flash.

_~Mount Justice, December 31__st__, 07:16, Normal POV~_

"We have reason on be proud of yesterday's victories." Aqualad informed while the team was walking through a hallway, "But one thing has not changed."

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting inside Intel about us."

"Yeah but at least we know none of us were the mole." Kid was always the more glass is half full kind of guy.

Reaching the Mission Room, the team was greeted by Red Tornado and Batman.

"That's correct," Batman typed on a holokeyboard, "the mole… was Red Arrow."

"Roy?"

"NO way!"

"That's a lie! Roy would never betray us; we mean too much to him!" Black Crane was furious. How dare Batman say Roy was the mole!

"Batman that cannot be! He was Green Arrow's protégé. We all have known him for years."

Red Tornado broke the devastating truth,

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus clone."

"We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced," an image of the real Roy Harper dressed as Speedy was next to Red Arrow, "immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick. The clone was preprogrammed with the drive to join the Justice League which is why he was so angry when there were delays over his admission and why he refused to join the team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor; and his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone; we were prepared."

Crane was having a hard time believe it. Focusing on Batman, she began to enter his mind. Red Tornado was explaining the other information they found,

"Savage was subdued but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive; armed and dangerous."

Superboy was rubbing the back of his head,

"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus…"

"What… what happened to the real Roy?"

"We don't know; he isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

The team put their heads down in fear; all but Crane was still focusing on Batman. Feeling the pain, Robin tensed up; Zatanna placing a soft hand on his shoulder. Artemis wanted to do the same as Zatanna to Kid… but she backed out; she didn't want to overstep her boundary.

"The clone Roy… the team will find him!" Aqualad threatened.

"Negative. Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League now; leave him to us." Batman put a hand to his ear, "I'm needed at the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids." He went through the zeta tubes.

"RECOGNIZED BATMAN! 02!"

**"Clone or no clone… Red Arrow is one of us. We will go after him!"** Aqualad meant business. Coming up behind him, Red Tornado had his arm extended before he shut down.

**"Tornado!"**

** "What happened to him?"**

**"He's totally powered down.**

Robin had Tornado's stats on his wristband,

**"All functions offline."**

** "Guys,**" Zatanna gained their attention, **"I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play. I… I don't know if it caused him to shut down but…when I think about it…I was getting the same buzz off Batman."**

** "You're not the only one Zatanna,"** Crane finally spoke.

**"What do you mean Crane?"**

** "When Batman was telling us about what happened at the Watchtower, everything seemed to be… too detailed, even for him. Knowing about the programming, the EXACT programming without even pulling up the details from Cadmus's records… Batman wasn't himself, something else was controlling him."**

Robin was silent for a minute,

**"Now that you mention it… Batman called us kids. He never does that."**

** "Exactly… something… or someone is controlling his mind. And since Red Tornado was around Batman at the time, my guess… Tornado is under the same thing Batman is."**

** "Look,"** Kid Flash took something from Tornado's hand, **"one of those bio-tech chips we confiscated off Cheshire."**

** "Let me see it."** Crane took it from his hand; her eyes becoming black.

**"Something is not right. Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket; see if you can Tornado back online. The rest with me to find Red Arrow."**

Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Artemis left leaving the others to get Tornado back online and Crane to piece together the parts of the chip.

**"The problem isn't hardware it's software. But where do we start?"**

Zatanna looked above at Tornado's apartment hatch,

"I have a thought."

_~Mount Justice POV~_

With Tornado's android downstairs, Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Rocket were getting the robot Tornado into the android John Smith. Kid attached a cable from Tornado to the android's neck to transfer the files.

"Download in progress."

"So Tornado built this android… to party?"

"Not the way he put it… but yeah; more or less."

Crane returned to herself and shouted,

"Guys! We have a problem! The whole League is under control of these bio-chips! "

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CANARY! 13!" The zeta tube glowed.

"Hey guys; wanted to check in… see how you're handling the…" Canary paused when she saw Tornado and the android, "what are you doing to Red?"

"It's not how it looks!" Kid got the wrong idea.

**"Guys be careful… she's under the same control as Batman; I can sense it."**

Canary raised her voice,

"It looks like your downloading his consciousness into a new body."

Robin and Kid looked at the download bar; it was complete,

"Okay it's exactly how it looks. But…"

The android came to life and shouted a warning,

"Team get out of the Cave now!"

Canary let out a Canary cry; she wasn't in control of her own body. Acting fast, Crane put a force field around the team; the frequency of the cry began to tear away at the android's body and broke through the force field. The force of the cry sent the top part of the android slamming into Kid; the bottom into Rocket and Zatanna. Hiding behind the lab table, Robin jumped onto it then front flipped; trying to attack Canary. Having more experience and more agility, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him. He rolled across the floor. Getting ready to do another cry, Canary noticed a tiny black ball on her shoulder; it was a gas bomb. Green gas exploded; blocking her view. Rocket held out both her hands and made a field around Canary.

"Crane can you fight the thing that's controlling her mind?"

"I can try." Crane's eyes went black again; entering Canary's mind. Inside the bubble, she passed out from the gas.

"Black Canary… attacked us?" Zatanna couldn't believe.

The top part of Tornado's android filled them in,

"Black Canary is the least of our problems. We must abandon the Cave."

"What about Crane? She's inside Canary's head." Rocket pointed to Crane.

"I got it." Knowing her better than anyone, Robin knew what had to happen and she wasn't going to be happy. Charging towards her, he tackled her; she lost her focus.

"Ugh! What the heck! I was almost there!"

"We have to go; now." Helping her up, the team ran towards the hanger. Once there, sphere morphed into the cycle.

"RECOGNIZED ICON! 20! Doctor Fate! 17! Captain Marvel! 15!" The computer announced the arrival of the Leaguers.

Luckily, they managed to leave the Cave before they managed to materialize into the Cave. With Canary tied and gagged in the back, Crane was flying beside the cycle; occasionally looking over her shoulder to make sure Icon, Doctor Fate or Captain Marvel weren't flying behind them.

"Stay off your radios. Let the supercycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals; we cannot allow the League to track us."

Kid was sitting next to the top part of the android,

"Rigghht…of course. Just one question… why is the Justice League after us?!"

"Better question…" Zatanna started, "who is controlling the bio-chips?"

"I didn't manage to get that far in Canary's head but I started to sense some high levels of sorcery."

"The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage. Red Arrow seems to be his means; his method with something Savage referred to as Starro tech. An alien bio organism infused with Nano technology and magic. It shuts down the minds autonomy, allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune."

"Magic… that's what I felt. There is only one person with enough sorcery to do that; Klarion."

"Correct. But the process required 0.16 nanoseconds to fully integrate with its host nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal sub-program that would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person. Fortunately the Starro tech is body specific so as John Smith, I am now free of outside control."

Crane was flying next to Robin. He asked,

"So this Starro tech, it worked on Superpowered humans, four flavors of alien, an android, even Doctor Fate! Defeating all of you without a fight?"

"Indeed. Remarkable achievement. One not easily countered."

"I was able to break through the Nano-circuitry and almost got through the magic," Crane looked at Canary, "the magic inside is extremely powerful and won't do down without a fight."

"Can you combat it?"

Crane nodded,

"Yes but it won't be easy. The superpowered humans should be easier but it's going to be the aliens and Doctor Fate that won' be easy. We need to contact the others; fill them in with what to expect."

**"Miss Martian are you in range?"**

**"Here Robin,"** the bio-ship appeared above the supercycle, "**linking both squads and decamouflaging**

The supercycle went into the bio-ship,

**"Great, because we need to compare notes."**

_~Bio-ship, Normal POV~_

Once inside the bio-ship, Black Canary opened her eyes then whined in agony.

"Don't even try it Canary…" Crane's eyes went black again as she entered her mind once again.

"What is she doing?"

"She's able to combat the Starro tech," Robin jumped out of the Supercycle, "it will take a while but she can make the tech ineffective while making it look like Canary's still under the control of Savage."

It worked; Canary was back in control of her body and Crane immediately went to work on Tornado's body. Taking a bit longer, his mind was back online.

"There," Crane huffed, "all are back to their selves."

"Good, because I got a plan."

_~The Watchtower, December 31__st__, 23:16~_

"RECOGNIZED BLACK CANARY! 13! RED TORNADO! 16! RED ARROW! 21!" The three materialized in the Watchtower.

"Any problems?" Savage asked the three Leaguers.

"Despite an initial setback, I was able to re-infect Red Tornado and Red Arrow."

"As well as the entire team." Red Tornado informed Savage, "They await re-programming back on Earth."

Vandal Savage frowned,

"I think not. You see Starro tech does not re-program the mind. It offers us remote control of it." Savage moved to the side. Klarion hovered with orange orbs in front of him.

"We know who's exactly infected and who is not. And none of you are!"

Hal Jordan Green Lantern used his ring to create constraints around Canary, Arrow and Tornado.

"But that is easily rectified."

_~Bio-ship~_

"You sure this is going to work?" Rocket examined Red Tornado, Red Arrow and Black Canary.

"It should. When I entered their minds I left some combative methods behind. If Savage should try to re-infect them, those methods should immediately go on the attack."

Canary smiled,

"Thank you Black Crane." Crane nodded than sat down; she was feeling weak.

"You okay?"

"Just a bit weak from battling those chips."

"Here," Kid handed her one of his protein bars, "this should help."

Taking it, Crane took a bite,

"Tastes awful… but thanks."

"Alright… let's get this thing going." Robin brought everyone's attention back to the real mission.

It was about to happen; they were about to fight the League, Vandal Savage and Klarion all at the same time. Hopefully they can pull it off before things become irreversible.

_Alright, ending it here… I know it was kind of crappy but the next part is going to be good. Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed recently; I'm thrilled you are enjoying it._


	49. Chapter 49-Auld Acquaintance Part 2

_*Sad face* This is it folks; the final chapter of Season 1. We had a good run; fortunately, there is the in between seasons story and all of Season 2. I'm hoping to start the in between story sometime during the week; need to write out the plot and everything. Season 2 is going to be really good and have a lot of fluff between Dick and Angelee after "Bloodlines". I have a really neat idea for that episode so I hope everyone will read the sequel. _

_Anyways… this chapter is the rest of "Auld Acquaintance"; the epic fight between the League and the team and the "dramatic" ending to celebrate New Year's. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review!_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 49-Auld Acquaintance Part 2

_~The Watchtower~_

Wiggling in the constraints, Canary's eyes were low as she watched Savage inch towards her.

"50,00years of life and nothing ever troubled me as much as the founding of the Justice League. Dedicated to maintaining society's calcified status quo," Savage placed another Starro tech on Canary's neck, "the League would protect mankind from disaster, crime, tragedy of any kind. Have you never heard of survival of the fittest? In essence, you heroes sought to protect humanity from its own glorious evolution. As such, you forced my more enlightened colleagues and myself to organize a response. We created a corporative network," now a Starro tech was placed on Tornado, "of operatives; placed key individuals in key positions. Made certain," a final Starro tech was put on Red Arrow, "we were on the cutting edge of all new technology, genetic engineering, biochemical engineering, robotics, Nano-robotics, even techno sorcery. Not to mention every conceivable method of mind control. Cold hard science and a little misdirection, and now you champions of stag nation have become our agents of change; forcing the human race to evolve on a more advanced schedule allowing the Earth to take its rightful place at the center of the cosmos."

**"I think I've heard enough,"** Black Crane and the team were in the Watchtower, **"can we move now?"**

** "RT did it,"**Robin was staring at a holoscreen, **"wirelessly bypassed security as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here."**

** "Move out!"**

** "Yes!"**

The team moved out arriving by Plastic Man first. He was moving large metal cases from a vault to an open area. Artemis fired a smokescreen arrow in his direction forcing his head to stretch for air. Racing, Kid Flash placed a small rectangular square on his neck; knocking him out.

**"Is it working?"**

Crane entered his mind,

**"It's working. The chip is fighting with the Starro tech for control."**

** "Good."** The team continued their way, **"Hawkman up ahead!"** Robin informed.

Sensing a presence other than his own, Hawkman turned around then got punched in the face by Superboy. Sliding back, Robin landed on him and placed a counter chip on him. Like Plastic Man, he fell to the ground. In a room, Zatanna found The Atom slicing a piece of a tentacle.

"Etativel taht sssorg gniht!" A piece of the sliced tentacle hovered; Atom grew to normal size permitting an invisible Miss Martian to place a counter chip on his back.

In another section, Captain Atom was surrounded by a blue bubble. He fired radiation at it only making it stronger. Lowering the back, a water stream hit him as it placed yet another counter chip. By the zeta tubes, Klarion whined,

"The brats are aboard! They've taken away four of my toys!"

"Recall all League away missions. It's time to put these children in their place once and for all."

Klarion was ecstatic,

"Finally!" Teekl meowed, "Oh yeah. Hey Vandal, shouldn't those three be back online by now?"

"What?" Savage was in disbelief as Canary cried.

"Crane now!"

Flying in, Crane tackled Hal Jordan to the ground as Red Tornado sent a Tornado into Savage. Fighting, Crane and Hal were going at it. With one flick of her wrist, he went soaring into the wall,

"Arrow go!"

Running over, Arrow placed a counter chip on his neck. Canary used her canary cry to try to distract Klarion, but it didn't work as he created a pair of earmuffs,

"You'll be sorry."

A bright yellow hole appeared; a boom tube. From it, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl landed.

"Uh oh…" Crane talked into the coms, "guys… I've got trouble here." She flew over to assist Canary after she was whacked by Hawkgirl's mace. Arrow sent a fire arrow through Martian Manhunter; making him weak then tried to fire another one at Batman who easily knocked it away.

"Crane, get a chip on Manhunter!"

"On it!" With speed, Crane flew over and tried to place a chip on Manhunter gaining the attention of Green Lantern. Quickly making a force field, Lantern's ring bounced off before getting hit by an energy wave. Knowing he would be no match, he targeted Red Tornado. Creating a hand, he held Tornado by his back; Wonder Woman and Superman tearing off his limbs. Black Canary, Red Arrow and Red Tornado were out; Crane only remained. Knowing she couldn't do it on her own, she quickly went invisible and retreated.

"The children have clearly reverse engineered a Starro tech cure and vaccine so there's no point in taking them alive."

"Goodie…"

In a hallway, Crane overheard everything. Gasping, she rushed to the find the others,

**"Guys! Guys where are you!"**

** "What is going on?" **Aqualad questioned her.

**"Arrow, Tornado and Canary are down and the big guys are here. I can't take them all at once and Savage wants our heads! There is no way we're gonna do this on our own!"**

** "Alright calm down."**

** "CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!"**

** "Way to go Rob,"** Kid spoke, **"Crane listen to me okay… just take a breath and relax; we're going to get through this. Make yourself invisible and find someplace to hide. We'll come to you when we're done here okay?"**

Crane took a large breath and looked for a safe place to stay hidden,

**"Yeah… okay…"**

"RECOGNIZED CAPTAIN MARVEL! 15! ICON! 20! DOCTOR FATE! 17!"

Above the zeta tube, Miss Martian was invisible; allowing her to levitate three counter chips. Only one managed to land on its target; Doctor Fate. Falling to the floor, Icon and Captain Marvel turned to see the commotion as Icon fired a laser; burning the chips then hitting Miss Martian. With his back turned, he didn't notice Rocket come up behind him and place a chip on his neck. Landing on the ground, Captain Marvel remained. Charging at Zatanna, she did the quickest thing she could think of,

"Trulb tuo mazahs!"

"SHAZAM!" Captain Marvel changed into Billy Batson; slamming into Zatanna knocking her over.

**"Too bad cureo tech doesn't work as fast as Starro Tech we could use these guys."**

Finding a hiding place, Crane crouched in a corner still invisible. This was worse than hiding from her Uncle for all those years. She would have to fight Batman to save him. Batman, the man who took her in and taught her everything she knows. Could she really do it? The door opened and footsteps echoed in the room.

"Black Crane," it was Superman, "come on out."

"It's safe. Savage is defeated." Wonder Woman was with him.

Gulping, there would be no way she'd be able to slip past them and Superman's x-ray vision could see anything.

"It's alright Crane… we're here to help you." Superman was trying to get her to show herself.

Knowing she had to do something, she levitated a box and made it fall on the other side of the room. Superman and Wonder Woman turned their attention there; breaking every box and crate in their way. It's now or never; she had to move or she'd be done for. Quietly flying, she slowly headed for the exit.

"Gotcha!" A tug came at Crane's ankle; Wonder Woman's lasso wrapped around it. "Thought you would escape?" Wonder Woman was pulling her closer, "Nice try."

She was doomed unless she fought; oh man the Man of Steel and the Amazon Princess… together in one room aiming for her. Grunting, she used every bit of strength she had to break free from the lasso but every attempt was futile; it was too powerful. She had to; she had to fight them to escape again. Levitating box after box, she threw them her attackers to distract them. Easily smashing each one, Superman went to use his heat vision. Quickly, Crane created a force field; the best defense is the best offense. Ray after ray, the heat vision couldn't penetrate the field and Wonder Woman couldn't break it. Not even Superman's strength could break it. But feeling it getting weaker with every attack, Crane had one last chance. Spell or energy wave? The force field was continuing to grow weaker; she had to decide now.

"Tentrium soofra gartley!" A thick layer of black smoke began to fill the room. Coughing, Wonder Woman lost her grip on her lasso; loosening the hold around Crane's ankle. Kicking it off, she made her get away to run into Kid and Artemis taking on Flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman "Oh great… I just got rid of two of them I don't need three more."

Artemis shot an exploding arrow at Flash's feet; he lost his traction and was sent flying back. Green Arrow and Aquaman turned their attention to them; Green Arrow shooting an exploding arrow at their direction.

**"Artemis! Kid!" **Aqualad shut the large door behind him, **"Now!" ** Artemis shot a suction arrow at the hatch door, **"Hold on!"**

** "Holding!"**

The cargo door behind them began to open; Kid, Artemis and Aqualad holding on.

"The pressure is going to be too much." Crane flew over and created a large, thick black force field around her and the others.

"What are you doing here?" Aqualad asked her.

"Superman and Wonder Woman found me in my hiding spot; had to fight my way out and just happened to land here."

"WARNING! CARGO BAY VENTING ATMOSPHERE!" Cargo, Flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman began to be sucked from the pressure. Even Crane began to feel the strength. Groaning she fought to keep the force field up long enough for Aqualad to reach for a red button on the wall; closing the door.

Shutting just in time, the three Leaguers slammed into it; unconscious. Removing the field, Kid darted out and over to them; placing a counter chip on each one.

"Apologizes my king."

"Really…" Crane huffed again, "I'd rather face these three over brawn and beautiful anytime. Fighting Superman… not as much as it seems. Terrified to see what Batman is going to be like and I'm going to have to be the one to do it. I can't fight him! He taught me everything I know; I'm going to be so grounded after that…" she was having a mental breakdown.

Hearing enough, Artemis slapped her,

"Will you knock it off already!?"

Shocked, Crane stared at her,

"You… you just slapped me…"

Grabbing her arms, Artemis gave it to her straight,

"What is the matter with you? What happened to the Black Crane that never shows emotion; never gets stressed? What happened to being calm and collected?"

"She's panicking! In case you've forgotten, we're going up against the JUSTICE LEAGUE here! The very people we learned from; taught us everything we know and now… we have to fight them!"

"You know, I always thought you were strong; never afraid of anything. I looked up to you because of that; never showing your fear no matter how bad things got. Even if you were terrified or worried, you always found a way to pull through it and fight; not to mention win! That is the Black Crane that needs to be here right now; that is the Black Crane that is going to fight Batman to save him and win!" Artemis was… lecturing her…

Thinking of what Artemis said, Crane knew she was right,

"You're right… I'm sorry. I promised myself I would never physically fight Batman; only yell at him and things like I have." Closing her eyes, Crane gathered herself; calmed her emotions and mind. She was back… "Let's go."

Running off, they went to find the others. .

**"Artemis…"**

** "Yeah?"**

** "Thanks…"**

For the first time, they smiled at each other.

In the arboretum, Hawkgirl was fighting with Robin and Wolf. Hawkgirl smashed her mace towards Robin who flipped to dodge it; Wolf barking then tackling her from behind. Pinned, Robin placed a counter chip. Unaware of what's behind him, Wonder Woman found a new target. Twirling her lasso, she threw it in Robin's direction. Instead, it circled around a blue bubble from Rocket.

**"Now!"** The bubble went from Robin to Wonder Woman who immediately began to punch it. **"Can she escape your force bubble?"**

** "Not if she keeps punching it. Kinetic energy only makes it stronger. But I'm stuck here!"** Robin ran over to John Stewart Green Lantern who was pinned under Sphere and put a chip on him, **"Anything I do risks freeing her."**

From the ledge, Batman jumped down,

**"Look out!"** Robin tried to kick his mentor away from Rocket. This was Batman we're talking about here… did he really expect to be able to kick him? Having much more experience, Batman got a hold of his ankle and tossed him aside then continued for Rocket. Flying to avoid him, Rocket had to focus on the bubble around Wonder Woman.** "Angel… if you can hear me… I'm gonna need ya down here."**

**"Where are you?"**

** "The arboretum."** Robin and Batman eyed each other; it was about to go down and go down hard.

** "I'm almost there. Hang tight!"** Taking off, Crane hurried to the arboretum.

Cracking his knuckles, Batman waited for Robin to make the first move. Starting off with smoke bombs, Robin tried to conceal his movements as he went to kick him. Knowing his movements, Batman knew what to expect and easily punched Robin across the face. On the walkaway above, Superman and Superboy were going at it. With a huge jab to the face, Superboy went crashing into the wall. Shaking, Superboy saw Martian Manhunter join Superman's side. Sphere rolled over and took Manhunter with her as Wolf went to attack Superman only to be stopped and thrown aside; Sphere coming to the rescue again. Slamming on top of Superman, the walkway cracked. But Superman's strength easily lifted Sphere off him and threw her into the ceiling.

Flying in, Crane saw Sphere get thrown into the ceiling; Superboy attacking Superman and Manhunter on his knees. Rising to his feet, an invisible Miss Martian came up behind him. Wanting to make sure they'd be okay, Crane knew she couldn't; she had to go and help Robin. Flying down, she saw Robin holding his own against Batman; for the time being. A roundhouse kick to his side, Batman sent Robin back a few feet before flipping to his feet again. Pulling out his dual sticks, he began to attack Batman again. Hitting and blocking with dual sticks, Robin too attempted a roundhouse kick. Grabbing his leg, Batman threw him to the side; Robin flipping again to land on his feet. But Batman wasn't in front of him. Turning around, he was greeted with an uppercut to the jaw; falling through the hole in the floor made by Superboy. That was it,

"Sorry about this Batman…" Holding out her right arm and her eyes black, she levitated Batman and began to throw him against every wall in sight.

"We're not going to beat them one on one!"

Batman crashed into a wall giving Crane time to float down in front them,

"Maybe I can be of help."

**"Guys… could use some help up here!"** Rocket called to them.

Superboy and Robin looked at each other,

"Plan B then!"

**"Crane, go help Rocket with Wonder Woman!"**

** "You sure?"**

** "Go, I'll call if I need you."**

Batman and Superman flew down just as Crane was flying up. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Superboy grab Robin's arm and spin him around; gaining momentum. Releasing him, Robin soared into Batman then crashed him into a wall; Superman looking on. Freefalling from the impact, Batman lost consciousness allowing Robin to land on his back and plant a counter chip. An angry Superman went to go after Robin. But before he could get close, Superboy came up behind and wrapped his arms around him; squeezing him before getting slammed into the wall.

"You sure about this?" Robin came running over.

"Just do it!"

A small case was removed from Robin's utility belt. Opening it, a small shard of Kryptonite was in it; weakening Superman and Superboy… more so Superman. Both becoming weak, they fell to the floor; Superman unconscious and Superboy terribly weakened. Robin kneeled next to Superman and placed a chip on his neck. Once placed, the Kryptonite case was closed and put back in the utility belt. Returning to a sitting position, Superboy was weak,

"Ugh Kryptonite… that hurts."

Sighing, Robin held out a hand,

"Which is why Batman keeps it in an overwhelming, impenetrable vault in the BatCave." Superboy smiled as he took Robin's hand, "Well… more like a whelming penetrable vault. The two hardest were done; at that remained was Wonder Woman.

Reaching the ledge, Crane landed next to Rocket; Miss Martian joining them.

"How you holding up?"

"Fine but we need to that chip on her and I can't do anything!"

Wonder Woman was still punching away at the bubble,

"You think she'd figure it out by now." Going around to Wonder Woman's back, Crane thought of an idea, **"Miss Martian, go on one side; I'll be on the other. Rocket… when I see three; take down the bubble."**

** "What? That's crazy!"**

** "She can't take Miss Martian and me on together. One of us is bound to place the chip on her."**

** "No need…"**Aqualad's voice told her, **"Klarion and Savage are gone; the Starro Tech is deactivated."**

Skeptical, Black Crane entered Wonder Woman's mind.

"So… what do you see?"

"She's clean… it's off. But I'd still plant the counter chip just in case. On three…one… two… three." Rocket took down the bubble and Crane placed the counter chip. "It's done. Come on, let's join the others." Anxious to see the whole team, Crane took off with Miss Martian and Rocket right behind her.

_~Main Room near Zeta tubes~ _

They were all together. Once there, Crane saw Red Tornado dismantled,

"Oh no… Tornado!" She kneeled beside, "Your body! And to think you were just repaired not long ago."

"It is alright… I shall be repaired again soon."

A screen appeared in front of everyone,

"HAPPY NEW YEAR JUSTICE LEAGUE!"

It was; January 1st, midnight. Auld Lang Syne began to play. Another year had passed. With the music in the background, Kid picked up Artemis,

"I should've done this a long time ago."

Reciprocating, Artemis put her arms around his neck,

"No kidding."

Surprised, Kid smiled as they shared a kiss. Miss Martian and Superboy following soon after. Crane expected that. But what she didn't expect was Zatanna grabbing Robin's arm and kissed him. Surprised at first, Robin had his hands up but soon placed them around her waist; he really did move on.

"I'm liking this team more every day." Rocket placed a tender kiss on Aqualad's cheek; his eyes wide.

Chuckling, Crane sat beside Red Tornado,

"Human custom still elude me."

Laughing again, Crane stood up as Aqualad coming over to her,

"It is customary," he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "for everyone to get a kiss to ring in the New Year." He didn't want her to feel left out especially now that Robin and Zatanna were clearly an item.

A little time later, the Leaguers began to awake from the unconsciousness; completely themselves. In the arboretum, Superboy and Miss Martian were watching the sunrise over the Earth. Sharing one last kiss, Miss Martian left as Superman landed in front of Superboy.

"The team did good work here. You… did good work."

"Umm… thanks."

This was about to get weird,

"So I um…" Superman rubbed the back of neck, "heard you took a name."

"Uh yeah… Conner Kent."

Superman was about to tell Superboy the greatest secret,

"My secret identity is Clark Kent."

Becoming concerned, Superboy tried to defend himself,

"I… I didn't know. I wasn't trying to…"

"No, the thing is…"Superman cut him off, "I'm glad." His hand went onto Superboy's left shoulder, "Conner Kent. It seems, right." That was it; Superman finally accepted Superboy for what he was; his son.

In the conference room; Robin, Aqualad, Black Crane, Black Canary, Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Captain Marvel and Red Tornado were all listening to Red Arrow talk about the betrayal,

"Everything I thought I knew about myself was a lie. I'm not a hero or a sidekick; I'm a traitor… a pawn."

"Roy…" Black Canary placed her hand on Roy's.

"I'm not Roy. I don't know what I am. All I know is I need to find the real Roy. I need to rescue Speedy."

"Guardian is already searching Cadmus."

Black Canary, Green Arrow and Red Arrow removed themselves from the table leaving only Batman, Robin, Aqualad and Black Crane.

"Something else is wrong."

Crane sensed it too. Batman and Robin looked at each,

"The entire League was under Savage's spell for just over a day. We've accounted for most of that time but these six went missing for a full sixteen hours we can't account for." A larger screen showed, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, John Stewart Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter.

"Sixteen hours? What…?"

_And that's it guys; the end of Season 1. I'm so thrilled to finally have it done; I think it turned out pretty good. I'm super excited to start season 2 after I finish the in between seasons story. It won't be super long; maybe 2-4chapters; 5 at most I think. It will be more detailed as to what happens with the team and everyone's relationships… which sets up everything I have planned for Dick and Angelee. I absolutely hope you all read it and have read this story. Thank to you everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed; you guys are the best readers and I couldn't say thank you enough for deciding to read my Young Justice fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. With much love and appreciation, Callenlover1031! _


End file.
